El lugar de donde vengo
by Nami-23
Summary: Hinata vivió sus días de genin en la 3ra gran guerra shinobi. Ahora, en su puesto como jōnin, ella conformara al equipo 8. Teniendo nuevamente de colega, al siempre inesperado y cercano Hatake Kakashi "¿Quién hubiera creído que seriamos colegas senseis, Kakashi-san?" (KakaHina Long-Fics)
1. Prologo

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

 **Rated** **:** "T" con posibilidades de "M" a futuro.

 **Personajes principales:** Pareja crack; _Kakashi Hatake , Hinata Hyuga_. Personajes de desarrollo de trama (y por lo tanto también importantes) _Genma Shiranui, Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Gai, Hyuga Hanabi, Naruto Uzumaki._

 **Sin quitarte más tiempo, te dejo para que leas. Espero que te interese!**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan...  
_

* * *

 **El lugar de donde vengo**

 **.**

 **Prologo**

 ** **_**** _Volvamos al comienzo de todo_ ** **_****

 **.**

Esa noche en la torre del hogake, se llevaba una importante convocatoria de jōnins escogidos este año por el mismo Sandaime, y otros voluntarios, para el puesto de mentores que asumirían mañana con sus nuevos equipos constituidos por ellos y sus genins. Muchos en la sala eran principiantes, nunca antes tuvieron la tutela de estudiantes bajo su cargo. Y por esta novedad que representaría el ser sensei, era que las ansias, el ánimo, las preocupaciones, y la efervescencia de expectativas positivas se sentían fresca. Casi palpables. ¿Qué podrían transmitirles ellos a sus alumnos? ¿Llegarían a formar dentro de sus equipos fuertes lazos? ¿Sus genins los sorprenderían gratamente? ¿Y si no, que podían hacer para mejorar?... Sin embargo no todos resplandecían por esta nueva etapa ni se cuestionaban las mismas preguntas, la minoría de otros jōnins no portaban tanto optimismo sobre la idea de ser senseis.

De hecho, dos de ellos no querían estar aquí. Habían sido, en cierta manera, obligados a estar presente en esta junta.

"…sé que harán un mejor trabajo con nuestras futuras generaciones, del que le hemos podido brindar a ustedes." El viejo Sarutobi desde su asiento, tras del escritorio, miro con dolencia a muchos de los shinobis que estaban en su despacho. Esos hombres y mujeres, alguna vez fueron los niños temerosos que vivieron la terrible 3ra guerra shinobi contra Iwagakure. Hoy, quienes sobrevivieron, eran el orgullo de Konoha, eran sus jōnins. Eran las personas que estaban parados en este cuarto. Y verles era reconocer, _como había pasado el tiempo_. "Y créanme que ustedes, son los más indicados para transmitir la voluntad de fuego. Me alegra que estén aquí para asumir lo que será; ¡El principio del camino shinobi para nuestros genins, y una nueva etapa para ustede-!"

Hiruzen no termino de hablar, la puerta del despacho fue abierta por la última kunoichi que faltaba en la reunión.

Observando la expresión dura de Asuma Sarutobi, y la del mismo e impasible y aburrido Hatake Kakashi, se evidenciaba que ellos dos no querían estar en esta situación. No porque les desagradaran los niños, alguna vez ambos también fuero críos sin mucha experiencia. Era más bien, por el hecho que sabían, mejor que muchos en el despacho, lo difícil que es constituir un equipo. La más mínima falla del trabajo en conjunto, puede acarrear terribles consecuencias, de las que no habrá vuelta a atrás.

Como la muerte de Uchiha Obito y la de Nohara Rin…

Kakashi decidió no pensar en sus fallecidos compañeros. Volvió su atención al libro _'Icha Icha Paradise_ ' volumen especial, el cual estaba leyendo desde el comienzo de la junta. Fue un milagro que él hubiera llegado, dentro de todo, temprano. Aunque obviamente, siendo el último de los presentes. O al menos eso creyó, hasta que la puerta chirrió y fue abierta cortando las palabras de Hiruzen.

El Ninja-Copia aparto su único ojo visible del libro erótico, que cargaba en su mano izquierda, sorprendiéndose de ver frente a él, en la puerta del despacho, a la antigua heredera Hyuga… La joven había llegado por primera vez tarde a un encuentro.

"Perdone la demora Hokage-sama." La mujer de apariencia mucho más pequeña que sus actuales veinticuatro años, se hallaba inclinada en el marco de la habitación con la cabeza baja. Era su manera de disculparse hacía el jefe de la aldea y también hacía todos sus compañeros. El cabello azulino lacio y largo de ella, estaba recogido en una ajustada cola de caballo que llevaba en alto dejando lucir su cuello despejado. Entre su hombro, y mentón, precisamente en sus clavículas blancas, descansaba su protector con el emblema que la atestiguaba como una kunoichi de Konoha. "He tenido complicaciones para llegar. Sé que no excusa pero…" Se apresuró a decir, levantando su mirada blanquecina del suelo y dejando relucir en su frente un sello verdolaga, similar al 'ave enjaulada' de su familia pero a su vez distinto. Con esa marca ni su familia, ni nadie podía controlarla ¡Nunca más! "Enserio, lamento mucho, mi tardanza. No volverá a ocurrir"

"No es para tanto Hinata. Aún no he nombrado a los equipos genins, ni dado los archivos personales. Has llegado justo a tiempo para ello. Pasa." El tercero sonrió con ternura hacía su recién ascendida, desde el mes anterior 'Jōnin especialista en rastreo'. La joven frente a él, que cerraba la puerta y se posicionaba junto a Kakashi a la espera de las instrucciones, seguía siendo en el fondo la pequeña chunin honesta y humilde que renuncio a su puesto de líder de los Hyugas tras el fallecimiento de su padre Hiashi Hyuga. De eso ya había transcurrido casi diez años. "Pasare a nombrar a cada uno de ustedes, y a sus respectivos y futuros estudiantes. Al final de la reunión, la cual lamento que no podrá extenderse como me gustaría..." El rostro cansado de Hiruzen, revelo para la mayoría de a quienes el viejo era cercano, que Shimura Danzo estaba a la espera de él en una junta de las que ellos no tendrían cabida. "Equipo 1, liderado por…"

Ninguno los tres jōnins que llegaron impuntuales, fue el mencionado para ese equipo.

Ni Asuma quien decidió mirar por afuera del ventanal del despacho hacía la noche despejada, bostezando aburridamente y pensando en la falta un buen cigarro. Como tampoco Kakashi, quien se mantenía incrédulo que el hokage hubiese arrastrado a Hinata a ser mentora… Aunque, algo en la sonrisa de la mujer vistiendo su común uniforme jōnin, calza negra hasta la rodilla, chaleco verde y brazos al descubierto, le decía a gritos que ella quería estar aquí.

Hyuga quería conformar un equipo. No como él o Asuma.

"¿Quién hubiera creído que seriamos colegas senseis, Kakashi-san?" Susurro Hinata, posicionándose junto a Hatake quien la observando sin decirle nada. El platinado aún tenía esa mirada que desde niña, le indicaba que algo tonto seguramente ella estaba haciendo, o iba hacer.

Hatake confirmo su suposición, Hinata era voluntaria para ser sensei.

"Los misterios de la vida Hinata… Ayer compañeros en batalla, y hoy futuros mentores de generación." Contesto el platinado en un tono tan bajo de voz como el de ella. Él jōnin suspiro de manera teatral y volvió su atención al libro de tapa naranja. Sin embargo, aunque se mostrara en desaires con ella, todavía quedaba cierta pregunta que le picaba en la curiosidad. "¿Qué te hizo llegar tarde? Ya sabes, el que llega tarde siempre he sido yo."

"Tuve complicaciones con el consejo de _mi_ clan, no están contentos con mi decisión de ser instructora…" La azulina estiro sus hombros, realmente adolorida, y miro hacia arriba. Kakashi seguía llevándole como dos cabezas aún. No habían cambiado demasiado las cosas entre ellos.

Eso le agradaba.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

La pregunta que emitió Kakashi era retórica, por lo que Hinata no contesto. Decidió, más bien, hacer como si no le escucho, y miro tras del platinado donde Asuma le dedico una inclinación de cabeza en señal de saludo. El fumador no tenía ganas de hablar, ni siquiera Kakashi le había sacado más de dos palabras cuando llego.

"…equipo 4, jōnin…"

El hokage seguía nombrando los equipos, sin reprochar a los murmullos de conversación de varios de sus jōnins. No era precisamente la clase de reunión animada que le hubiese agradado a él… Pero visto corto de tiempo, el Tercero no tenía muchas opciones.

"¿Hacen algo hoy a la noche?" Cuestiono Asuma volviendo, al fin, su atención de la ventana hacía Kakashi y Hinata. No le importo hablar 'bajo', aunque tampoco estaba hablando con demasiada bulla, o siquiera ánimos. Él ya sabía que equipo estaría bajo su tutela. Asistió a esta junta únicamente porque su padre, Hiruzen Sarutobi, se lo había pedido. "Con Genma y Gai, pensamos en ir a tomar algo… Ya saben, un trago en la vieja Barbe-Q para recordar buenos tiempos, ¿Se apuntan?"

Kakashi no contesto. La idea le pareció tentadora, pero no estaba tampoco demasiado animado para estar rodeado de sus viejos compañeros… En especial de la alocada excentricidad de Maito Gai.

"Lo ciento Asuma-san" Hinata negó con la cabeza acompañando sus palabras "Esta noche celebramos la graduación de mi imouto, hoy en la mañana se recibió de genin, en la academia… Y le prometí a mi madre ir a casa a cenar con ellas."

"Entiendo Hinata… Aunque Genma estará decepcionado, él quería verte." Pico Asuma. Shiranui Genma y Hyuga eran cercanos, ambos fueron compañeros en el mismo equipo de genins y entrenaban siempre juntos luego de sus respectivos ascensos a chunins. Únicamente se separaron cuando apuntaron para ser jōnins, los dos habian aspirado a distintas metas. Pero lo bueno y particular de ellos, es que nunca dejaron de ser compañeros y por sobre todo buenos amigos. "¿Tu que dices Kakashi? Sera una reunión de hombres" El hijo menor de Sarutobi, codeo a Kakashi, queriendo alguna respuesta del su colega. En preferencia una respuesta afirmativa "Mucho alcohol y juegos de cartas ¿Qué opinas?"

"Suena divertido. Pero esta noche paso, tengo… cosas que hacer"

Asuma no quedo muy contento con esa respuesta, y juro ver que Hinata estaba rodando sus perlados ojos en una mueca de 'mentiroso'… Él tampoco considero que las palabras del platinado fueran verdad. Después de todo, hoy Kakashi no tenía ninguna misión, mañana conocerían a sus equipos de genins y debían estarse descansados. Tampoco era como si el solitario jōnin tuviera algún familiar o alguien con quien pasar la noche.

Hatake estaba solo.

El segundo hijo del Sandaime, guardó sus comentarios sobre lo idiota de la respuesta del ex capitán anbu. Si iba a mentirles, por lo menos que lo hiciera bien ¿No? La Hyuga pareció estar en las mismas, ella cruzaba sus delgados brazos bajo sus pechos ocultos tras ese chaleco dos o tres talles más grandes que el ideal de su figura. Hinata solo hacía ese gesto cuando estaba molesta. Ninguno de los dos comento nada, ¿Qué diferencia tendría ante la decisión de Kakashi? Cuando él ponía una excusa, era porque realmente no quería ir, o estar ahí. Ya eran muchos años de conocerse.

"…equipo siete, liderado por Hatake Kakashi. Sus integrantes son; Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y…" El viejo Sarutobi no termino de hablar cuando, otra vez, fue interrumpido por la puerta que volvía abrirse mostrando a un descompuesto chunin, a quien Kakashi y el hokage reconocieron alguna vez como un miembro de perfil bajo en anbu; Umino Iruka.

¡¿Acaso hoy era el día de interrumpir al Sandaime?!

"¡Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto se ha robado el pergamino secreto del templo! ¡Si lo lee sabrá, sobre…!"

No.

Hoy no era él día de interrumpir al Sandaime, hoy era el día de sorprender para mal al viejo hombre quien cada vez se sentía más y más anciano en su puesto como jefe de una aldea que seguía avanzando y creciendo. En una aldea donde el tiempo de él, ya había pasado. Tal vez debería jubilarse, pero… No había nadie para dejar a cargo aún.

Tras ordenes furtivas de Hiruzen porque recuperaran a Uzumaki y al pergamino, todos los jōnins presentes y otros chunins como Iruka, se desplazaron desde la torre Hokage hacía direcciones diferentes. Antes de separarse Kakashi de Hinata, él le puso una de sus grandes manos sobre el delgado y descubierto hombro izquierdo de ella, dándole ánimos.

"Hanabi entenderá que hoy llegues tarde a visitarla, no te presiones."

"Se nota que no conoces a mi imouto…"

"Es verdad, pero te conozco a ti ¿No?" Señalo el platinado con una sonrisa tras la máscara, encorvando su único ojo visible en compañía de sus gestos amistosos.

"Hai..." La azulina acaricio la mano de platinado y la retiro de su hombro, agradeciéndole el intento de alivio. Ella le miro por unos segundos con el byakugan ya activo. Para Kakashi había suavidad aún en esos, ojos. No inocencia, no después de vivir una guerra y ser jōnin. Pero realmente, aún quedaba algo de cuando se conocieron tras la graduación de ellos, en la academia. "Nos vemos mañana Kakashi-san. Trate, al menos hoy, de descansar _adecuadamente._ Y creo que entiende, a que me refiero"

Ella no hablaba del descanso que implica dormir, Hatake debía relajarse y tomar en cuenta la invitación del joven Sarutobi.

Hyuga desapareció en un remolino de viento húmedo, dejando caer un leve rocío donde segundo antes había estado parada. Si ella iba a buscar al crio de las bromas, entonces no haría falta que ni él ni nadie más fuera. Si se trataba de encontrar a alguien Hinata era la indicada. Al fin de cuentas, la joven se había especializado en rastreo después de lo ocurrido con... Todos habían perdido más de lo que tenían, antes de llegar siquiera a sus quince años. No comprendía aún, después de tres años negándose a tomar alumnos, porque a él lo habian citado este año de nuevo para que reanudara en tomar un equipo. Tal vez el _Tercero_ realmente confiaba que llegarían genins especiales que lo harían cambiar de parecer. Pero Kakashi no era precisamente positivo, él ya no creía que hubiera un equipo en el que realmente encajara.

El hombre encamino sus paso hacía la piedra de los caídos, donde iría a velar por unas horas a su equipo de antaño.

Luego, quizás, haría caso a las indicaciones de Hinata y tomaría un descanso apropiado. Iría a ver qué tal estaba, esa 'Barbe-Q' con Asuma y los demás muchachos "¿En qué número de desafíos he quedado con Gai?" Una sonrisa se formó tras la máscara de Hatake. Realmente no importaba, Maito seguramente se lo recordaría.

Si había diferencia en Kakashi cuando le proponían una salida. Si mostraban genuina preocupación en él, el platinado terminaría aceptando. Como paso con, Maito Gai y su insistencia de que fueran rivales-amigos, compitiendo en metas que para otros carecían de sentido alguno, y para Hatake, ya no tanto. O como ocurrió con el regreso de Sarutobi Asuma, y los momentos libres de Shiranui Genma, donde los cinco se juntaban a beber y charlar, olvidándose por momentos de las obligaciones, tensiones y demás que rodeaban sus vidas como jōnins.

También estaba... La constante presencia tranquilizadora de Hyuga Hinata. Sin ella, Kakashi sabía que la muerte de Rin en sus manos, sería un peso demasiado grande para cargarlo solo.

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 **Es mi 1er intento de KakaHina y un futuro Long Fics (si es de tu agrado *u*) Sera de trama amistad y romance lento (muuuuy lento) Quienes me conozcan saben porque recalco lento. Esta catalogado como rated "T" pero tendrá escenas un tanto más elevadas de tipo "M". También habrán varias parejas que son canon en el manga, y que tendrán también desarrollo en la historia.**

 **Estará** **compuesto de dos "Arcos", que me gustaría llamar "Partes", parte UNO y parte DOS. Esta ultima se dara mucho más adelante, durante lo que transcurre Naruto-Shippuden.**

 **¿Porque escribí sobre esta pareja crack?... La verdad ni yo lo sé. Me gusto la química que leí entre ellos en un par de fics, muy buenos por cierto, pero nunca me intereso para escribir sobre ellos. Hasta la semana pasada (-.-u) ¿Que cosas, no?**

 **Comenten si les ha interesado, sería de mucha ayuda!**

 ** _Sayo~_**


	2. Primer Arco: Capitulo I

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

 **Sin quitarles más tiempo, les dejo para q lean. Espero que les interese!**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan...  
_

* * *

 **El lugar de donde vengo**

 _ **(Primer 'Arco')**_

 **Capítulo I**

 **_** _Vine para verte, decirte lo siento, no sabes lo encantadora que eres_ **_**

.

.

"Nee-chan, lamento no haber estado anoche…" Hablo Hinata tras de la puerta cerrada que daba a la habitación de Hanabi. Su hermana se había encerrado, y negado a salir de su alcoba. Estaba obviamente enojada con ella por haber faltado a sus palabras de estar ayer, durante la cena, en casa, con ella.

"¡¿Por qué no viniste?!" Encrespo la voz irritada de una niña de once años. Ambas hermanas Hyugas estaban paradas frente a la puerta sin abrirla. Era ciertamente absurda la situación. Pero también, era bastante entendible y ya frecuente en el trato de ambas "Te espere toda la noche… Y nunca llegaste. Me mentiste que vendrías."

Hanabi no quería ver a Hinata, y la jōnin le respetaba a su pesar, las actitudes de su pequeña hermana. Actitudes ciertamente infantiles, que hacían aún a la prodigio de su familia una niña. La joven no quería quitarle ese derecho infantil a Hanabi, nunca se perdonaría si su hermana dejara de comportarse como su edad lo amerita. Había cierta inocencia, que aun siendo incluso shinobis, se podía mantener si se protegía.

"Tuve un contratiempo… Surgió una misión de improvisto. No era mi intención faltar." La azulina suspiro recordando el incidente del pergamino robado. No había hecho mucho durante el encargo de recuperar lo extraído del templo y traer a Naruto Uzumaki de nuevo a la aldea. El chunin, Umino Iruka, se había encargado de la mayor parte… Aunque fue una grata sorpresa, descubrir que el pequeño rubio podía emplear el _Kage bunshin no jutsu_ "Te llevare a comprar ropa si quieres o… entrenare toda la tarde de hoy contigo Hanabi- _Ne_. Pero por favor, sal de la habitación."

La pre-adolecente castaña, de corte carre y mirada nácar afilada, sabía que su hermana estaba tratando de compensarla. De disuadirla… Hanabi adoraba a Hinata, le costaba demasiado estar molesta con ella aunque muchas veces quería estarlo. Su hermana mayor siempre estaba ocupada, y tan solo dos o tres veces a la semana, con suerte, venía a visitarlas a ella a su madre, y también a la familia de Neji, que vivían en el complejo Hyuga. Como todos los poseedores del doujutsu del Byakugan, o casi todos con excepción de su hermana. Desde un principio, nunca entendió porque Hinata se fue de casa a los dieciocho. Sabía por su madre, que la joven tras la puerta de su dormitorio nunca las abandonaría, y que hubo una buena causa para que ella se fuera de los dominios del clan.

Le llamo la atención, en menor medida, que Hinata quisiera ayudarla con su entrenamiento. Nunca entrenaban juntas, y para lo único que la azulina le ayudo años atrás, fue para el manejo de chakra… Hanabi se especializaba en el puño gentil, quería ser una gran líder del clan al igual que su primo Neji. Con quien competiría a lo largo de los años por el puesto de cabecilla de la familia. Sin embargo Hinata, para acentuar la brecha entre ella y los Hyugas, no utilizaba el estilo de pelea del jūken. La azulina tenía un estilo singular de taijutsu, que obviamente derivaba del linaje sanguíneo, pero que se diferenciaba; Como el hielo y el líquido. El puño gentil era un estilo de pelea duro, directo y firme. Mientras el de Hinata era más delicado, sutil y cambiante.

"¿Prometes que vas a llevarme de compras, y podre, comprar todo lo que quiera?" El enojo se esfumo de la chica "¿Lo prometes? ¿Aunque te quedes sin un ryō en la cartera?"

"Lo prometo" Hinata se lamentaría por lo vacía que quedaría su billetera más adelante. Pero ahora, tan solo quería que Hanabi saliera de su encierro. El sonido agudo del cerrojo girando, fue la alerta para alejarse un paso de la puerta que se abría hacia afuera de la recamara. Los perlados ojos de ambas hermanas se encontraron, y la mayor le brindo una sonrisa conciliadora al aún rostro huraño y ceñudo de su hermanita "¿Vamos ahora a desayunar con kaa-san?"

"Hmm, aún sigo molesta contigo…"La menor cruzo sus brazos y miro ofendida hacia la dirección contraria del pasillo, que conducía hacia la vieja habitación de Hinata. Golpeo repetidas veces, con impaciencia, su pie descalzo derecho sobre la madera del piso del pasillo. "¿Me vas a decir quien será mi instructor? ¡Sé que lo sabes nee-san!"

La azulina amplio su sonrisa y ladeo el rostro hacía un costado tratando de parecer lo más desentendida del asunto. Claro que sabía quién era _la_ jōnin de su imouto. Los equipos habían sido reagrupados y asignados en las primeras horas de la mañana. Uzumaki Naruto se había graduado, con bajas calificaciones, pero era oficialmente un genin, y estaría bajo la supervisión de Kakashi. El promedio más alto debía equilibrarse con el más bajo… Aunque el que Naruto fuera genin, no afecto en el cambio de estudiantes que estarían bajo la tutela de _Hinata._

¡Su pequeña hermana seria su discípula, hasta convertirse en chunin!

"Hijas… La mesa ya está servida. Hizashi-sama y su esposa, nos han honrado con su compañía. No los hagamos esperar" Quien las llamaba era Hanako Hyuga, la madre de ambas jóvenes, una mujer que rondaba ya para sus cincuenta años. Manteniendo desde que las trajo al mundo, un porte digno de nobleza, recubriendo un cuerpo agraciado con un kimono celeste pastel. Siempre usaba ropa de colores claros y viejos. La señora miro a sus dos hijas, con esos pares de ojos blancos y amables semejantes a los de su primogénita, mostrando en alto el rostro fino y delicado, similar pero avejentado, al de su hija menor "¿Te encuentras mejor Hanabi-chan? ¿Ya se han… arreglado? "

La menor de las féminas asintió apenada de haber causado preocupación en su madre. Hanako era una mujer enferma del corazón, no podían traerle disgustos. "Hai okaa-san... Lamento haberte preocupado"

.

.

.

Asuma contemplo con recelo hacía el asiento vacío junto a él. Ahí debería estar cierto jōnin que al parecer, iba a demorar más de la cuenta en llegar. Todos los futuros mentores estaban en la dirección de la academia, esperando el momento para bajar al aula donde buscarían a sus discípulos. Todos menos Hatake… Sarutobi bufo y giro su cabeza hacía su izquierda donde Hinata se mantenía mirando por el ventanal que daba al patio trasero. Observando a los niños que ingresarían en mitad del año, al cumplir los siete de edad.

¿Qué expectativas tendrían la nueva generación de shinobis sobre lo que era defender la aldea?

Hyuga era fácil de comprender, en apariencia, claro… Era una de las pocas mujeres de su generación que sobrevivió a la guerra y, al ataque del Zorro de las nueve colas. Era lógico que ellos, Asuma, Kakashi, Genma, Gai y la misma Hinata, ocultaran cicatrices que laceraban más allá de sus cuerpos. Llegando hasta atravesarles el alma, y volverlos personas diferentes al resto. Sin embargo, a pesar la excentricidad de ellos cuatro, la jōnin mantenía un perfil bajo, donde su sencillez y humildad seguían intactas. Como sí el flagelo que vivió, no la hubiese corrompido.

Ella era el contraste de Hatake.

O al menos eso pregonaba a viva voz Genma.

"Asuma-san" Hinata dejo de mirar por el ventanal y poso su atención en su camarada. Todos allí estaban con sus ropas de misiones, Sarutobi no era la excepción, ni ella tampoco. "¿Has ojeado las carpeta de informes que nos dio el Sandaime en la mañana?"

"La verdad… No" El hombre rasco su revuelto cabello corto y oscuro. No lo leyó, porque conocía de primera mano cómo funcionan en conjunto los veteranos equipos Yamanakas, Naras y Akimichis. Esperaba que sus genins, que conformaban con él el equipo diez, no fueran a dar mucho revuelo y siguieran las tradiciones pasadas de aprender su jutsus familiares por cuenta propia. Hasta hoy habian funcionado de maravilla, no había necesidad de cambios ¿O sí? "¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tú lo has leído?... ¿A habido algo _peculiar_ , en alguno de tus alumnos?"

La azulina negó aquella última pregunta con un rotación leve de cabeza. Ella no tenía en su equipo, como en caso de Hatake, a muchachos tan peculiares como lo eran; el último Uchiha, o el carcelero de Kurama. Aunque tampoco hubiese sido lo apropiado que ellos estuvieran en el equipo que Hinata anhelaba conformar.

Camino el par de pasos que la separaban de Asuma. Ellos dos se encontraban, relativamente, alejados del resto de sus camaradas shinobis. Siempre había sido así, o al menos desde que se hicieron chunins… La generación de ellos era más arisca a sociabilizar con sus camaradas, que a diferencia de los cinco, no estuvieron en el frente de batalla "La verdad es que no sabía si era lo apropiado hacerlo antes de conocer a nuestros equipos, no me pareció adecuado."

"Si fuera una misión, lo apropiado seria que supiéramos todo de ellos antes de asumir la responsabilidad ¿No? Pero un equipo, no es una misión." Sarutobi señalo con la cabeza hacia la silla que estaba ahí junto, así ella que se sentara en el lugar vacío donde se suponía, debería haber estado Kakashi leyendo sus novelas eróticas con evidente desinterés en todo. La jōnin acepto el gesto sentándose a su lado. "Hinata quería preguntarte cuando te vi en la junta de ayer, ¿Por qué has querido ser sensei? Todos pensábamos que tomarías las misiones de vigilia del perímetro. Te especializaste para ello… Estuviste seis años preparándote para ser guardiana ¿Por qué instructora?"

"Y yo pensé que tú no volverías del cargo de los '10 guardianes' del Daimayo... Te fuiste dos años después del fallecimiento del Yondaime… Fue agradable verte de nuevo, y saber que te vas a quedar. Pero, me tomo por sorpresa, el que volvieras sin avisarnos. Y el que te fueras sin despedirte."

"¿Mhhh?" Asuma arqueo una ceja, no muy seguro si Hinata estaba tratando de esquivar su pregunta, o estaba sacándole en cara los ocho años que se fue de Konoha sin decirle a nadie nada. Con el único que él mantuvo contacto fue con Shiranui Genma, pero este tenía prohibido hacer mención de sus conversaciones. "Sabes que volví antes, por el capricho del _viejo…_ Y me fui escapando de él. Que irónico, pero es la verdad."

"Umh, no creo que sea irónico. Tú padre no dejaba de hablar de ti en estos últimos años, se nota que te ha extrañado… Todos te extrañábamos." Hyuga suavizo más, si eso era algo posible, sus gestos. Tenía una sonrisa animada, a diferencia de las semanas anteriores. "Es bueno tenerte de nuevo Asuma-san."

"Ya me lo has dicho a comienzo de año, cuando regrese ¿Lo olvidaste?" El jōnin relajo sus hombros. Hinata era de esas pocas personas, en las que no había necesidad de preocuparse que escondiera segundas intenciones. Ella nunca buscaba provocar, o conseguir algo de otros. Como ya lo sabía, ella era honesta.

"Solo quería reiterarlo..." Parpadeo aturdida ante el bullicio que provenía del piso inferior. Al parecer ya estaban los equipos conformados y esperando a por ellos. Y Kakashi aún no había llegado "Demos un buena impresión hoy"

La mujer se levantó del asiento, viendo que algunos colegas en dirección ya estaban saliendo a buscar a sus pupilos. Ella los imito, meditando en silencio como seria la manera apropiada para explicarle a su imouto que iba a ser su mentora. Hecho un vistazo por la ventana antes de salir por la puerta… Se vio tentada de activar el Byakugan y buscar con su mirada a Hatake, pero sabía que no iba a encontrarle cerca.

"Eso de dar una buena impresión, tendrías que decírselo a Kakashi" Murmuro Sarutobi, sabiendo que Hinata no le escucho. O tal vez, no quiso escucharlo.

El ninja-copia para ellos, incluyendo a Shiranui y a Maito, seguía siendo alguien difícil de comprender del todo. Y a juzgar por la modestia de la azulina, y siendo testigo desde añales que ella nunca se interpondría en las opiniones que referían al platinado. Ni a nadie en particular. Si Hinata tenía que defender lo haría, si tenía que criticar o atacar sin estar segura, no lo haría. Era evidente… Hinata sencillamente callaba, aguardaba y daba paso al tiempo, que tal vez era el mejor vocero de la kunoichi. Ella tan solo actuaba, y tomaba partido en las opiniones y decisiones, cuando tenía en claro que es lo _debía_ hacer.

En eso, ella era quien más se asemejaba a Hatake Kakashi. El _deber_ , que debe yacer en el _querer._

 _"Tal vez, Kakashi y Hinata no sean tan distintos como Genma piensa… ¿Tendrá razón Gai? Pensé que no viviría lo suficiente para darle la razón a alguien como Gai"_ Reflexiono Asuma mirando el techo blanco del aula. Saco un cigarro del bolsillo superior del chaleco y luego el encendedor de plata que alguna vez perteneció a su difunto hermano mayor. Encendido el único de sus vicios, dio una larga pitada y dejo que el humo escapara de las fosas de su nariz. El despacho ya había quedado vacío, nadie lo reñiría por estar fumando. " _Vamos a conocer a los críos con quienes conformare el equipo diez… Quien sabe, tal vez sean ellos quienes provoquen una buena impresión en mi"_

.

.

Desde antes de entrar lo supo.

Los había visto, en especial al Uzumaki, tendiéndole esa broma desde mucho antes de abrir la puerta. Se había debatido por un mísero instante en dejar o no caer ese borrador en su cabeza. Al final opto por la ley de la indiferencia, y no se movió, recibiendo el polvo de la tiza en su cabello. Tampoco era como si se notaría demasiado, el tono de su pelo era gris, casi blanco, y la tiza por lo general era de un color similar.

La risotadas del genin de cabellera rubia desprolija, y mono naranja no tardó en hacerse oír en todo el aula vacía. "¡Callo! ¡Callo redondito!"

"¡Sensei, la culpa a sido del idiota de Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun y yo le advertimos que no lo hiciera, pero no nos hizo caso!" Chilló la voz de una muchachita de doce años. La niña tenía una apariencia encantadora, cabellos rosa y ojos jade. Atractiva combinación. Pero solo en lo estético.

La integrante femenina de los tres genins, debería haberse quedado callada. Tal vez el encanto le hubiese durado un par de segundos más.

"Pero Sakura-chan. La culpa es de él por llegar tarde. Yo solo le di su merecido ´ _ttebayo_ " El berreo, provenía del genin rubio. Del niño que causo el revuelo el día anterior. Hinata no había comentado nada sobre la recuperación del pergamino, ni porque Umino estaba herido en la espalda, pero se la veía como si hubiese pasado gran parte de la noche buscando al Uzumaki.

Era un mérito para Naruto. No creía que hubiera genin, capaz de esconderse por tanto tiempo del Byakugan. No al menos del Byakugan de Hinata.

"Hmf…" Esa indiferencia provenía del Uchiha. La arrogancia parecía un rasgo común en el casi extinto clan, aunque _Obito_ fue siempre distinto a ellos.

Hecho una ojeada rápida en cada uno de sus 'temporales' estudiantes, quería tener algo que decirles. El trio le miraba desconcertado, y algo molestos por su demora. Él sabía que se tardó demasiado en llegar a buscarlos… Tenía tres horas de retraso ¡Nuevo récor, en llegar tarde! Pero en esta ocasión no había sido por ir a visitar el monumento de los caídos. Fue horas atrás, para su sorpresa, citado por el Sandaime, quien se hizo tiempo únicamente para mostrarle personalmente la vivienda de los genins del equipo siete. De su equipo, que como ya aclaro, tal vez solo sería provisorio.

Dos de sus alumnos peligraban de un péndulo en la cordura. Eran niños que estaban _solos_ en el mundo, como él lo estuvo tras la muerte de su padre, Hatake Sakumo. Aunque, quien mejor llevaba la carga era el niño de las bromas, Uzumaki Naruto. Él era infantil, torpe, testarudo y cabezón… Pero, Naruto tenía el comportamiento adecuado para su edad, era un niño y se comportaba como uno. No podía decir lo mismo del moreno. Uchiha Sasuke, era una versión de él en sus tiempos de chunin, un tanto más sombrío, pero con la misma mirada vacía.

En Sasuke no había nada más que odio. El crio no estaba lidiando con la soledad, estaba envolviéndose en ella y haciéndose fuerte desde la miseria. La cual suponía tenia impresa el rostro del criminal Uchiha Itachi… La chica Haruno Sakura, de quien Hiruzen menciono algo sobre tener un enamoramiento por Sasuke, no parecía la clase de chica como lo fue _Rin._ La genin frente a él, era una niña pre-adolecente, que no parecía mirar más allá de un chico que no tiene nada para ofrecer. Ni siquiera notaba la presencia de su otro compañero _"Más que para culparlo de la situación… Aunque parece que disfruto en cierta manera de la broma ¿Sera bipolar?"_

Kakashi suspiro pesadamente, haciendo notar a los críos su evidente desinterés. No era un equipo equilibrado. No iba a convencerle las palabras del Tercero. Si esos chicos iban a ser sus estudiantes, entonces como todos los anteriores genins que devolvió a la academia, les haría pasar por el mismo trato y la misma _prueba._

"Haber, cómo se los planteo…" Divago Hatake agachándose para recoger el borrador y poniendo una expresión que no cuadraba con sus aires de desinterés. Quedo parado con flojera, y soltó lo primero que se cruzó en su mente. "Mi primera impresión de ustedes es que son una bola de idiotas"

Bien. Ya lo había dicho. Tal vez no era la mejor manera de expresarles su descontento ante un trio de genins que le desconocían completamente. Por lo deprimidos que se veían ante su comentario, Hatake afirmo el hecho que hasta el día de hoy, ninguno de ellos tres siquiera había buscado información sobre los futuros senseis que podían llegar a asignarles. De haberlo hecho, quizás hubiesen tenido otra reacción _"Tal vez de espanto"_ Hatake sonrió tras su máscara _"Al fin de cuentas soy el sensei que reprueba a todos ¿No?"_

.

.

.

La mirada blanquecina de la pequeña mujer, quedo inexpresiva ante lo vacía que estaba su billetera. Pestañeo un par de veces, como si de esa manera fuera a aparecer un par de ryōs, pero no hubo cambio. Su pequeña cartera blanca bordada con formas de lirios por su madre, en tonos lilas, continuaba sin nada. Inclino su cabeza hacia un costado resignada. Esto es lo que pasaba cuando invitaba a tres genins a almorzar, y salía a la tarde de compras con Hanabi. Su hermana adoraba vestir a la moda cuando no entrenaba, o había eventos en lo que pudiera lucir prendas nuevas ¿Que se le iba hacer? La elegancia de su imouto era herencia de su madre, y aunque quedara sin un ryō en la bolsa, la sonrisa de gratitud de Hanabi, y el verla feliz valían más que cualquier fortuna.

Guardo la billetera en la riñonera que llevaba en la parte trasera, entre sus caderas y cintura. Allí guardaba su armamento, shurikens y kunais, y debido a lo amplio que le quedaba el chaleco podía esconder ese bolsito extra bastante bien de la vista de enemigos. Hinata nunca iba desarmada.

"Nos vemos mañana nee-san… digo, digo" La castaña sacudió la cabeza, negando la forma en la que la llamo. Revoloteo sus cortos mechones y movió involuntariamente con su cuerpo la decena de bolsas con ropa y regalos que compro durante la tarde "Hinata-sensei ¿Así?"

La azulina negó para sus adentros. Pensó que su hermanita había entendido que aunque fuera su mentora, seguía siendo su…"Hanabi _-Ne,_ aunque sea tu instructora sigo siendo también tu hermana mayor. Fuera de servicio, no es necesario mantener la formalidad. Somos familia."

Acercándose a su hermana, acomodo hacia los costados los lacios y cortos cabellos castaños de la menor dejando despejado la frente pura de su hermana. Hanabi nunca portaría ningún tipo de sellado, ni tampoco su primo menor Neji. Ellos no perderían su libertad.

El sello en la frente de Hinata, era un recordatorio que ella alguna vez también fue _enjaulada._ Y si pudo escapar del destino de la familia secundaria, fue porque cierta shinobi especialista en sellados, modifico la marca maldita del ave, dejando un similar sello. Donde la única diferencia superficial era en el medio, en el cual, en vez de ser una 'x', había un sol de siete rayos. Y la distinción más importante, es que ella era libre.

Lamentablemente ese tipo de sellado solo lo había descubierto, esa mujer _Uzumaki._ Quien no tuvo ni tiempo de hacer pública su descubrimiento cuando falleció.

"Entonces si no es necesario la formalidad." Hanabi desvió su mirada de Hinata, hacía el suelo "¿Por qué no vienes hoy a casa a cenar conmigo y okaa-san? Estoy segura que le pondrá feliz saber, que estamos en el mismo equipo."

Hinata amplio su sonrisa, conmovida con la ternura que siempre brotaba de la Hyuga menor hacía ella _"Si supieras, que kaa-san ya lo sabe…"_ La jōnin ni bien había llegado a la mansión Hyuga esa mañana, hablo con su progenitora informándole que Hanabi estaría bajo su cuidado. El rostro de Hanako resplandeció de alegría y una preocupación menos pesaba en su débil corazón. Debía de ser por ello que invito a desayunar a su tío Hizashi en casa para que estuvieran todos, o casi todos los parientes que a Hinata estimaba.

Neji no pudo asistir, debido a que salió antes del alba con su equipo liderado por Maito Gai. Donde seguramente partieron a una misión que le tomaría todo el día. No era nada fácil sembrar diez campos de arroz siendo tan solo cuatro personas. Aún si eran shinobis, seguía siendo un labor arduo y que pocos se animarían a tomar. Sin embargo, esa era las excéntricas misiones que tanto ánimo traían al jōnin Maito, quien se desvivía por la famosa _llama de la juventud_ … Hinata nunca llego a comprender del todo a que se refería Gai con ello.

Pero suponía, que era el nindō del hombre.

"Lo ciento nee-chan… Tengo asuntos que atender ahora, y tú debes estar descansada para mañana que tendremos nuestra primera misión como equipo"

El rostro de la menor paso de la decepción ante la negativa de su hermana, a la emoción por saber que mañana tendría su primer trabajo como una kunoichi de la hoja. Hanabi era sumamente transparente para Hinata, a pesar que se mostrara hermética ante los chicos de su edad y los ancianos del clan.

"¡Claro! Hoy descansara bien, y le pediré a okaa-san que prepare los bentos para ambas mañana." Seria la primera vez que vería y compartiría con la mujer que más admiraba, su hermana, el trabajo. "¿Estas emocionada nee-san?"

"Hai, mañana empieza nuestro trabajo en equipo. Demos lo mejor de nosotras, junto a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun"

Tal vez Hanabi se desanimaría un poco, al igual que sus compañeros Inuzuka Kiba y hasta el introvertido Abúrame Shino, cuando mañana descubrieran el rango de su misión tipo "D". Donde el Sandaime, por la lógica y función principal del equipo 8 que se especializaría en escudriñar el terreno, fuera a mandarlos a recolectar hongos comestibles en las zonas rurales de Konoha para la venta gastronómica. O, los mandaría a recobrar pertenecías personales extraviadas de nobles, que tenían únicamente, valor sentimental.

Sin embargo, Hinata no iba a darle esa clase de información ahora a su hermana. Mantendría un trato parejo entre sus discípulos, sin hacer favoritismos. Lamentablemente en su primer equipo, la jōnin supo lo que era ser dejada de lado por su sensei quien aunque no tuvo la intención de excluirlos ni a ella ni a su difunto compañero _Akito Meiko_ , siempre favoreció al desarrollo shinobi de Genma quien se especializaba en taijutsu con _senbon_.

El mismo tipo de ataque con agujas que usaba su antiguo y desaparecido mentor, en batalla.

"Antes que me olvide" Hanabi, rebusco entre las bolsas hasta encontrar una de mediano tamaño. La abrió cerciorándose que esa era, y volvió su vista a la de Hinata "Esto lo compre para ti. Espero que lo estrenes en el _hanami_ del año proximo, y no vallas vestida de uniforme como este año. Fue muy vergonzoso que no te arreglaras ese día." La genin inflo sus mofletes infantilmente "Eres una chica muy linda, pero nunca te cuidas. Así no vas a tener novio, ni yo sobrinos."

El regaño de la pre-adolecente vino acompañado de una risilla suave por parte la azulina, que tomando el obsequio de su hermana, se agacho un par de centímetros (Hanabi iba crecer para ser una mujer mucho más alta que ella) y beso la coronilla de la castaña. "Gracias. Lo usare cuando vallamos con kaa-san, Hizashi-oji-sama y Neji-kun a ver los cerezos del próximo año."

Hinata únicamente permitía ese contacto, que invadía su _espacio personal_ , con su madre y hermana. Con nadie más.

Hanabi desinflo sus mejillas, y realizo el mismo gesto que tuvo la azulina minutos antes. Cuando contemplaba su billetera vacía. La niña parpadeo confundida. "Eso quiere decir que… ¿No vas a acompañarme a casa, y saludar a mamá?"

La negación de la mayor vino acompañada de un bufido de la menor. Se lo debía haber esperado, Hinata nunca la acompañaba a casa. "Tengo asuntos que atender ahora, y desde aquí no pasara nada si vas caminando. Todavía el sol no se ha ocultado."

Estaban a una cuadra de la entrada al clan Hyuga. Y aunque Hinata deseaba acompañar a su hermana, saludar a su madre y preguntarle si le prepararía rollos de canela para desayunar mañana en su solitario departamento en el centro… La mujer se contuvo de ir, otra vez. No estaba con ánimos de ingresar en el barrio donde vive su familia. Realmente nunca lo estaba. Le incomodaba las miradas de muchos subyugados a la familia secundaria y principal, especialmente estos últimos, quienes se habian creído como verdaderas las mentiras del consejo de ancianos sobre su ' _rebeldía irracional de heredera desagradecida.'_ Eso es lo que se había fomentado sobre ella cuando se marchó del complejo y se negó a cumplir sus mandatos.

Cada vez que iba de visita a su antiguo hogar, activaba el Byakugan siendo capaz de ver a lo redondo un perímetro de cuatro mil metros y medio, donde a partir del tercero se volvía algo turbio y menos claro. No quería que su imouto la viera aún, utilizando el doujutsu para esquivar a personas que lamentablemente Hanabi y Neji respetaban por ser importantes en el clan de ojos claros.

No iba a fomentar malas acciones en la, _quizás_ , futura líder del clan Hyuga.

"Está bien… Puedo cuidarme de todas formas. Soy una genin ahora." La castaña alzo los hombros con fingido desgano, y empezó a caminar en la dirección que quedaba su hogar. Dejando atrás a su hermana "Mañana llevare mi banda en el brazo. Ya le pedido ayer a Natsu-san que cociera en los hombros izquierdos de mis chamarras unas tiras, para que no se caiga mi protector cuando vallamos de misión, o cuando entrene. Como paso hoy."

"Acuérdate de darle las gracias."

"Lo hare… Y también saludare a la familia de tu parte."

Hinata asintió en silencio a las últimas palabras de la castaña. No importaba si saludaba a su abuelo, realmente ese hombre no era del agrado de la jōnin, pero si quería que enviara sus buenos deseos al resto de la familia. Miro a su hermana caminar por la acera hasta doblar en la esquina que la adentraría al territorio Hyuga. Las luces de los postes se encendieron un par de minutos después de que perdiera de vista a la castaña. Ya debían de ser las ocho de la noche.

Las calles por esta zona no eran muy transitadas, seguramente por su estatus de barrio burgués. Habian casas espaciosas, que se extendían por manzanas enteras, eran propiedades de civiles adinerados. Lo único sencillo allí, era la pequeña plaza que fue reconstruida después de la 3ra guerra, y donde su madre solía llevarla antes de que ella ingresara a la academia. _"De eso ya ha pasado muchos años… Kaa-san tal vez ni recuerde cuando ella venía a tejer en el banquillo, y me dejaba jugar con la caja de arena."_

Escucho unos pasos pesados que provenían por detrás. No se alarmo.

Sabía quién era…

"Siempre le dices lo mismo a tu hermana… Y realmente pocas son las veces en que no puedes estar con ellos. La niña se dará cuenta de lo que ocurre tarde o temprano. No es tonta, para su edad es una mocosa bastante lista. Incluso más que tú a su edad."

"Genma-kun, ¿Qué habíamos dicho de escuchar conversaciones privadas?" Hinata tomo con ambas manos, el mango de la bolsa de papel donde se llevaba el regalo de Hanabi. Volteo su menudo cuerpo quedando frente a su compañero de equipo. Había pasado más de una semana entera sin verse.

Le había extrañado demasiado la voz al jōnin.

Shiranui alzo los hombros restando importancia al intento de regaño de su amiga. Jamás habían tenido una riña, a pesar que los valores e ideales de ambos eran bastante adversos. "No es mi culpa haber escuchado. Tengo un buen oído, y ustedes hablan bastante fuerte. Además, ¿No sentiste mi presencia? Estuve siguiéndolas desde hace varias cuadras."

"¿Uhm, siguiendo?..." La Hyuga miro con expresión confundida al hombre. Genma masticaba un palillo, y tenía sus amarronados ojos oscuros puestos en la bolsa que tenía la azulina en sus manos. Al parecer, no había escuchado toda la conversación con Hanabi. "Creí verte cerca de la torre Hokage hace unos veinte minutos… Pero, pensé que había sido mi imaginación."

El jōnin bufo, había pensado que la joven ya no volvería a menos preciar sus habilidades después de tantos años de fortalecerse por fuera y por dentro ¡Él la había estado acompañando en todo esos años! ¡Y ella había cambiado! "Eres ninja especialista de rastreo Hinata, en esas cosas tú nunca te equivocas. Tks, pensé que habías dejado esa manía tuya de tirarte para abajo por tonterías."

La azulina parpadeo aturdida. Trato de articular alguna palabra para cuestionar a que se debía el cambio de tono, ahora molesto, de Shiranui. No entendía a qué se refería con ' _menos preciar'_... Medito unos segundos, haciendo un esfuerzo razonable por descifrar las palabras del hombre con el protector de Konoha en estilo pañuelo, que reguardaba gran parte de su cabellera terrosa.

"No estoy tratando de restar importancia a mis cualidades. Solo que enserio, creí haberte imaginado cerca de la torre hokage… He estado pensando mucho en ti, y en nuestro e _quipo_ durante esta semana" El temple de voz en la kunoichi era sereno y suave. No buscaba discutir con su compañero, o más bien, que su compañero discutiera con ella.

"¿Así que era eso?... No me convences" Shiranui frunció sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada, dejando el palillo con una inclinación hacia arriba. Estaba bromeando. "Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más."

Era ameno saber que Hinata seguía con la confianza que se ganó de ella misma durante esos años. Aunque se sintió como un culo por haber dudado de la fortaleza de ella. Su compañera no era la genin insegura del pasado, ni la chunin deprimida que escondía sus preocupaciones tras un flequillo que desapareció hace diez años.

Hyuga Hinata era la jōnin especialista en rastreo, que conocía mejor que nadie el terreno de Konoha.

"Pero, es verda-"

"¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?" El jōnin no pudo más con su curiosidad, arrebato de las manos de su compañera dicho objeto. Si ella se hubiese resistido cuando Genma jalo la bolsa, esta que era prácticamente de papel estaría hecha girones. "¡¿Un kimono de fiestas?! Y encima lila. Tu no usas estas cosas, siempre vas vestida con… Hmf ¿Quién te lo regalo?"

Miro con picardía a la joven, escudriñando en la bolsa por si encontraba alguna carta de _'declaración'_ hacia ella, o algo por el estilo. Aunque tras toda esa picardía en la mirada de él, había cierta preocupación siempre latente de su parte hacia Hinata. Shiranui no dejaba que ningún hombre, aparte de Gai, Asuma, Kakashi, o algunos compañeros de confianza, se acercaran demasiado a la Hyuga. En otras palabras, no dejaba que extraños le tiraran los tejos a la kunoichi. Sabía que actuaba de manera muy sobreprotector con ella. Ya se lo habían dicho todo sus amigos, y hasta el mismo hokage. Pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aún recordaba cuando a los trece de edad, Hinata volvió viva de milagro, de esa misión donde ' _desapareció_ ' un par de semanas y de la cual le arrebataron su…

"Fue un regalo de Hanabi- _Ne_ , quiere que lo utilice para el florecimiento de los cerezos. A ella no le gusta que porte el uniforme, todos los días. Menos en abril." Comento la azulina tomando de nuevo el kimono y colocándolo dentro de la bolsa. Omitió comentar que su pequeña hermanita estaba preocupada por la nulidad de novios en la vida de ella. No quería echar más leña al fuego, y provocar que su compañero de equipo empezara una investigación al estilo de Ibiki Morino, interrogando a todos los hombres que se le acercaron esa tarde. Sabía perfectamente que Genma era capaz de eso. "¿Quieres que, vallamos cenar? Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar. Hay muchas cosas que debo contarte."

"Ahora estamos conversando." El castaño masco de un lado hacia el otro el palillo. "Bueno, deja de mirarme así… Vamos a comer algo, si es lo que quieres. Pero tu invitas."

Sabía que Hinata no tenía ni un ryō en la bolsa. Cada vez que salía de compras con su imouto quedaba completamente seca en lo que refiere a dinero. Genma solo estaba, como cuando eran niños y _Akito_ estaba con ellos, tomándole el pelo a la amable mujer.

"Eh, veras Genma-kun, yo… No tengo plata ahora." La Hyuga sintió sus mejillas colorarse levemente. Había situaciones, penosas como la de ahora, en que la vergüenza podía con su rostro. No creía ser capaz de cambiar esa cualidad tan propia de su persona, de apenarse con cierta facilidad ante cosas que muchos considerarían insignificantes.

"¿Esperabas que yo pagara por ambos? Eso sí es ser desconsiderada… Nunca pensé que te _aprovecharías_ de mí Hinata. Estar toda la semana pasada trabajando con Matarashi no te ha hecho nada bien."

"Lo ciento, Genma-kun. Si quieres, puedo preparar algo en mi apartamento, o en el tu-"

La joven no termino de disculparse, cuando una risotada de Genma inundo el silencio de la calle. El hombre no estaba hablando enserio. No podía creer que ya llevando doce años de amistad con la Hyuga, y ella siguiera cayendo en las mismas bromas… Sonrojándose como una cereza, ante boberías. Habian cosas que seguían estando vigentes desde que eran unos críos.

"Solo bromeaba, no seas tontita… Anda, camina. Vamos a comer en Ichiraku. Y, yo invito" Indico Shiranui, pensando en el lugar más económico para llenar el estómago. Él tampoco andaba con mucho dinero encima, pero eso era algo que si Hinata no activaba su Byakugan, no tenía por qué enterarse. "Quiero que me cuentas sobre esos mocosos que te han asignado a cuidar. Aún sigo crédulo que te hayas propuesto de voluntaria para sensei ¡¿Qué tenías en la cabeza para andar de niñera?!"

.

.

.

Su mirada estaba fija en el nombre tallado en esa colosal piedra de diamantino, donde entre tantos kanjis se podía leer el de Nohara _Rin_ y más abajo, el de Uchiha _Obito_.

Había empezado a dejar de visitar el cementerio hace un par de años, cuando descubrió que _alguien_ , quien hasta el día de hoy no sabían quién fue, arrojaba las flores que colocaba en la tumba de su difunta compañera. Ver las flores que él le ponía desparramadas al costado de la tumba de ella, se sentía como un golpe duro en su pecho. Lo veía como un mensaje de desprecio absoluto ante su falla por no haber protegido a Rin, por no haber cumplido lo prometió al primer niño que pudo considerar un amigo.

Suspiro.

 _"…y eso es todo lo que he hecho el día de hoy. Mmh, también pase por la librería a ver si el nuevo tomo de Jiraisha-sama fue publicado, pero no estaba._ " Finalizo su relato mental que venía a hacer con frecuencia frente a su sensei y compañeros. Tal vez no fuera lo más interesante. Su vida no era una novela de las que leía. Pero, sabía que a Rin le hubiese gustado en vida que le compartiera sus anécdotas. Y que Namikaze Minato, estaría contento de que se abriera con los demás. Mientras Obito… Bueno, seguramente Obito estaría gritándole que era un pelmazo de primera por perder el tiempo leyendo cuestionables porquerías " _Por cierto, no tengo fé en que vaya a tomarlos como mis alumnos. Lo siento Minato-sensei. Pero si mañana reprueban la prueba de los cascabeles, los devolveré a la academia, a los tres."_

El viento refrescante de la noche de primavera, meció con suavidad las dos bolitas metálicas que llevaba Kakashi en su pantalón. Las traía con él desde la mañana, pero pospuso para el día siguiente a primera hora, el examen que les daría al equipo siete. Ese dichoso examen considerado por muchos de sus colegas, como _impasable._

Un remolino de humedad y roció se posiciono a la misma altura de él. Reconoció el olor a vainilla del cabello de la kunoichi. Habían pasado muchas misiones con ella siendo chunin, y él jōnin, donde la joven siempre había desprendido el mismo y adulzado aroma de postre. No era por algún champo, ni por el acondicionador o cremas que ella usara. Ambos estuvieron durante días envuelto en fango, sudorosos y sin bañarse… Y ella, por improbable que sonara, seguía oliendo de la misma manera.

Tal vez la Hyuga, era una _vainilla_ encubierta.

Sonrió tras de su mascarilla y bajo la cabeza. Incrédulo aún, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse, que con su simple presencia Hinata consiguiera serenar la turbulencia de sus pensamientos.

"Yo" Saludo Hatake alzando su mano izquierda, la cual volvió a meter en el bolsillo de su pantalón tal como ya estaba la derecha.

"Buenas noches Kakashi-san." La jōnin se posiciono junto al platinado, llevando aún con ella la bolsa de papel. No había vuelto aún a su departamento, prefirió acompañar a Hatake, hasta pasada la media noche… Esa parte de su rutina del día no cambiaba al menos que uno, o ambos, estuvieran fuera de la aldea. "¿Cómo te ha ido con su equipo de estudiantes?"

"Como siempre, aunque la verdad… Ya sabes, lo que opino. No me quejo." Al hombre se le borro su sonrisa y el semblante aburrido volvió a él.

Escucho a Hinata exclamar un ligero "Oooh…"

Lo lamentaba por ella, pero no iba a deprimirla diciéndole lo mismo que repetía desde hace tres años con los equipos de genins que se le asignaban. Y tampoco correría el riesgo, que la calma de ella y su capacidad de encontrar siempre algo positivo en todo, le influyera sobre lo que pensaba del equipo 7. En algunas cosas, el platinado era muy cerrado para permitir cabida a otros. Ni siquiera se lo permitía a Hinata.

"¿Y a ti, como te ha ido?"

"Uhm…bien. Los lleve al área 14 para conversar, y familiarizarme con ellos. Habrá un montón de trabajo duro que pulir. Aunque, ya les he dado, como diría Genma, el visto bueno." La joven amplio su sonrisa apartando su mirada del nombre grabado en la piedra, _Akito Meiko._ ¿Qué opinaría él, sobre que ella tomara un equipo de genins? ¿Creería, como todos, que estaba tomando una decisión herrada? Los nacares ojos se posaron en el perfil de Kakashi. Sabía que él no quería hablar de las asignaciones de genins pero _"Lo siento Kakashi-san… aún sigo creyendo que podrías llegar a ser un gran mentor."_ había sido torpe de su parte preguntar sobre algo que él no quería hablar. "¿Cómo estuvo la velada de anoche? ¿Me perdí de algo interesante?"

"No realmente… Gai y Genma quedaron en quiebra en la tercera ronda de póker, y Asuma se hizo con una pequeña fortuna de todos. Si hubieses ido, creme que ahora Asuma tendría parte de tu dinero en su bolsillo."

"Creo que no cambiaría mucho el estado de mi billetera. Lleve a mi imouto, hoy de compras." La azulina removió la bolsa aun entre sus manos, confirmando lo inevitable. Hanabi había vuelto a llevar a Hinata a las tiendas y comprado decenas y decenas de prendas para seguir apilando en un placar, que estaba seguro, debía de explotar de ropa.

La azulina malcriaba demasiado a su imouto. Demasiado.

"Tu hermana, ¿Cómo ha tomado el que seas su instructora?"

"Esta aturdida, pero no quiere que lo sepa. Es un tanto, umh… orgullosa" La jōnin acomodo tras su oreja, uno de sus mechones rebeldes que se había escapado de la firme cola "Aunque, se la ve animada y con un pequeño empujoncito sé que terminara integrándose, al igual que Kiba-kun y Shino-kun. Son grandes chicos. Todos los son."

Ese era el optimismo que siempre rodeaba a la azulina. Kakashi exhalo pesadamente, y su traicionera sonrisa se asomó en sus facciones. Agradeció tener la máscara y que fuera de noche, pero, él sabía que estaba sonriendo y que su pulso se había acelerado. Era parte del encanto que Hinata tenía sobre él.

"Creo que ya se ha hecho demasiado tarde…" Menciono Hatake con aires de cansancio. Quería acostarse y relajar sus piernas.

"Recién va a pasar la medianoche." Afirmo la Hyuga mirando, la posición de ángulo agudo que hacía la media Luna en su naciente seno del este.

"Regresemos."

"Hai"

Tras un breve silencio en que ambos se despidieron de sus respectivos compañeros y maestros caídos en batalla. El platinado retomo por el sendero que conducía hacía las calles de tierra iluminadas por los poste de luz. Algunos de los focos titilaban. En primavera siempre ocurría el fenómeno del 'fallo de mantenimiento', no había suficiente presupuesto para arreglar dos veces al año una zona a la quien casi nadie visitaba… Era sin duda, más agradable caminar durante las noches de invierno con las luces blancas como la nieve, como s _us ojos._

La joven apresuro sus pasos caminando al mismo ritmo que Kakashi.

El ninja copia extrajo de su porta-shurikens, una novela erótica de tapa verde. Llevaba leyéndola por el final, solo le faltaba saber qué es lo que pasaría ahora con la princesa raptada, quien estaba padeciendo obviamente síndrome de Estocolmo por el villano que la mantenía cautiva en su palacio.

Hyuga sintió un tic en la parte inferior de la comisura de su labio. Decidió hacer como si _esa_ saga del Icha Icha, no estuviera en las manos de Hatake. Una muy importante responsabilidad, sobre la manía de que hoy Kakashi leyera ese tipo de literaturas, caía sobre ella por haber sido quien le compro _el primer volumen_. De eso ya había pasado… ¿Cuánto? ¿Siete, seis años? Hinata nunca supo de qué trataban esas historias escritas por uno de los Sannis de Konoha, el ermitaño de los Sapos Jiraisha. Pero, si esas novelas conseguían sacar sonrisas en quienes la leían, tal vez y solo tal vez… También lo consiguiera en Kakashi.

Hinata convirtió sin intención alguna, a uno de los jōnins más respetable de Konoha, en un completo sabedor de lecturas eróticas y por lo tanto, en gran parte un pervertido.

"¿Quiere que lea en voz alta Hinata? Estoy en una parte bastante _interesante_ de la trama." Hatake sabía que eso la incomodaría, lo hacía de gusto por ver su reacción. La cual no tardo más de unos segundos en llegar.

El rostro pálido de ella se volvió ligeramente azul, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su frente empezó a sudar a grueso modo. Todo en ella reaccionaba como si estuviera aterrada de saber qué es lo que un inofensivo, pequeño y comercializado libro podría hacerle.

Hyuga negó la pregunta del platinado con las manos, con la cabeza, y con todas las extremidades visibles de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera le salía la voz cuando se tocaban temas de erotismo, y ni hablar de _sexo._ Ni bien escuchaba a las personas hablar de ese tema salía huyendo.

"No gracias…" Musito la mujer tragando pesadamente saliva y evitando mirar a Kakashi quien estaba sonriéndole con cierta perversión inofensiva. Hinata no era idiota, sabía que él hacía esa clase de cosas para provocar sus subidas y bajadas de colores. Al igual que Genma. Pero, no podía evitar que su rostro pasara de azul, a carmesí. Su cuerpo se adelantaba a cualquier razonamiento que quisiera darle.

"No sabes de la que te pierdes"

"Está bien"

"Es bastante interesante"

"Me alegro que, te… Umh, interese tu lectura."

"¿Segura que no quieres, aunque sea ver los gráficos? Son muy buenos dibujos, bastante explícitos."

"Paso sin ver, gracias"

"¿Los senos grandes son tan firmes como se muestran aquí? ¿No son mucho peso?"

"…" Hinata detuvo sus pasos quedando por detrás de él. Tenía el rostro ardido, y estaba tratando de que no se notara como los bellos de su nuca se habian erizado tras esa pregunta. Involuntariamente llevo la bolsa de papel hasta sus pechos, ocultándolos más si era posible.

Siempre había detestado esa parte de su cuerpo, y nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello.

"Vale, vale. No insisto…" Kakashi aparto su mirada de la bajita mujer, ella se permitió suspirar aliviada. Tal vez, al fin la había entendido, y dejaría de hacer- "Al menos por hoy, no te insistiré."

Si hubiese sido alguna otra mujer, Hatake hubiese terminado recibiendo una bofetada, chirlo, golpe, o en el mejor de los casos un grito de _pervertido_ que le hubiese dejado sordo por varios minutos. Pero eso no ocurriría con ella. Se trataba de Hinata. Y ella nunca había tenido esa clase de accionar. Nunca se había exasperado con él, ni con nadie. Hinata era tendente a la armonía, y él a lo inesperado.

"Por cierto, mañana durante la prueba de los cascabeles…" La jōnin camino quedando nuevamente, a la altura de él. Ya estaban llegando al punto de separación. Los edificios donde vivían, quedaban en direcciones opuestas. El departamento de Hinata quedaba en el piso de arriba, del apartamento de Uchiha Sasuke "Trate de tener fé en tus estudiantes de este año. Me gustaría, que desde mañana ambos seamos colegas senseis."

Fue el turno de él en quedarse sin habla y detenerse mientras avanzaba un par de pasos. Su único ojo visible contemplaba a la azulina a su lado, sin dejar pasar ningún detalle de ella. Desde sus mejillas aún rosadas por la breve conversación anterior, subiendo por sus pómulos redondeados, contemplando sus ojos circulares y de gruesas pestañas. Hasta bajar a su pequeña nariz respingada y blanca, de la cual siguiendo la línea del surco superior de sus labios claros, se llegaba a la boca de una mujer de voz pasiva y fortaleza de hierro.

La mujer frente a él, había descubierto sus pensamientos turbios. Esos que él no diría en voz alta. Hinata otra vez, parecía estarle leyéndole el pensamiento sin hacer nada más que acompañarlo. Estar ahí, para y con él. Ella había dado en el clavo de su angustia como en el primer mes de la muerte de _Obito_ y _Rin._

 _…"H-Hatake-san, sé que usted está herido, y piensa que l-la muerte de sus c-compañeros fue su culpa. P-Pero eso no es verdad, y lo sabe. N-No podíamos hacer nada por ellos"…_

Todavía se le hacía poder escuchar esa vocecilla tan fina y bajita. Con sus tartamudeos y sus ojos continuamente llorosos en el pasado, después de la muerte de _Akito Meiko._

"Buenas noches Kakashi-san, suerte mañana." La voz de la mujer se escuchó a un par de pasos delante de él. Se estaba despidiendo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano. El platinado no llego a despedirse cuando ella, ya había desaparecido en un remolino de viento húmedo.

Dejando tras de ella un roció con el encantador olor a vainilla.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaban hastiados. Esta misión de rango 'D' que le asignaron había sido una completa porquería… Y ninguno de los dos genins de cabellera castaña que iban por detrás de su sensei y compañero de gafas negras, eran capaces de creer que juntar cinco kilos de babosas Athoracophoridae, era un trabajo real para un ninja. Cada babosa apenas llegaba a pesar entre treinta miligramos a cincuenta ¡Esto era un trabajo absurdo, en un día sumamente caluroso! Por más que dichos moluscos gasterópodos, tuvieran una membrana de cadenas compuesta en carbohidratos y filamentos vegetativos, y un citoplasma compuesto de múltiples mitocondrias necesarias para realizar cremas y ungüentos curativos.

¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se pondrían un producto viscoso, y que proviene de una babosa para sanar una herida?! ¡¿Quién?!

Y lo peor de toda la misión no acababa para ellos dos. No, lo peor fue que se habian pasado la mayor parte de la mañana y tarde recolectando en diversos valles y bosques de Konoha, para cumplir con la cantidad ordenada por el Sandaime, esa dichosa babosa que únicamente se hallaba debajo de ciertos tipos de árboles húmedos y con musgos. El tiempo se les había pasado, y no podrían hacer dos misiones en un mismo día como habian querido.

El único feliz en todo esto era Aburame Shino, y Hinata-sensei.

"Tks… Se me han quedado los dedos pegajosos." Quejo el Inuzuka tratando de sacarse o secarse en su campera, la baba que había aún en sus yemas de los dedos "Y no se sale ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto es un asco!"

Akamaru secundo a su amo, caminando debajo de él y ladrando. El lomo blanco de Akamuro estaba completamente sucio por el moho, se había caído dentro del hueco podrido de la raíz de un árbol bastante grande. No se lastimo, pero si metió la cara directamente sobre un par de babosas quedándole todos los pelos blanquecidos de la cara del can, como si tuvieran gel.

"Eran _insectos_ babosos, obviamente te van a dejar cubierta las manos de baba, idiota ¿Qué esperabas?" Hanabi no estaba mucho mejor que su compañero, con quien venían ceñudos y gruñones cuando al fin la instructora dijo que ya habian recolectado suficiente.

"¿A quién llamas idiota, 'señorita soy perfecta'?" El Inuzuka dio un empujón, no muy fuerte pero si rudo a la chica. Estaba harto de su compañera y sus aires de superioridad tan molestos "Si no hubieras reventado más de la mitad de los _insectos_ tratando de pasarte de lista poniendo chakra en tus manos para no embarrarte con su mierda, hubiéramos terminado mucho antes"

"¡¿Me estas culpando de la demora?!" Hanabi devolvió el empujo, con mucha mayor fuerza.

"¡Si te estoy culpando, niñata odiosa!"

"¡Pues, tu cara de perro eres un-!"

La voz de Shino enmudeció la, ya para nada nueva en el día, discusión de ambos castaños.

"Hanabi, Kiba, me veo en la posición de hacerles una corrección" El niño con gafas se voltio quedando de frente a sus dos compañeros quienes habian querido mantenerse apartados de ese balde, Shino era quien llevaba las babosas, y el que se les aproximara tanto los hizo detenerse y retrocede un par de pasos. El chico de gabardina blanca tenía las cejas fruncidas, se las veía por arriba de las pequeñas gafas negras y se perdían en el protector de su frente. Ambos castaños tragaron en seco. "Las babosas no son _insectos,_ son moluscos. Ambos pertenecen a la familia de los artrópodos. Sin embargo se diferencian por sus característica filogenéticas, orgánicas, estándares y sus estadísticas de reproducción. Mientras hay un 3% de insectos que nacen con ambos géneros, todos los gasterópodos son hermafroditas y están compuesto por tres únicas vesículas que se subdividen para dar paso a la cría. También se debe considerar que sus alimentación son-"

"Shino… Ya entendimos, no son insectos" Bufo Kiba rodando los ojos con cansancio. Shino hacia que todo pareciera complicado. "Dilo así la próxima vez ¿Quieres?"

"Hmp… De todas formas son parientes. Tampoco es que nos hallamos equivocado tanto con el cara de perro" Apunto Hanabi, a quien claramente no le gustaba que la corrigieran. Inuzuka se golpeó la frene con la palma babosa, importándole poco si ahora su frente también estaba sucia. Imploro a los cielos que Shino no abriera de nuevo la boca para soltar tremendo boyazo de cosas inentendibles por culpa de Hanabi.

Para suerte de Kiba sus plegarias, de que Shino no contestara con cosas extrañas, fueron escuchadas, en cierta manera, haciendo a la Jōnin finalmente hablar. La mujer había estado demasiado silenciosa observando cómo se comportaban entre ellos, y los trazos que habian hecho en los mapas indicando los recorridos, donde estuvieron y la medición del tiempo que tardaron en ir de un extremo del bosque a un valle o zona rural.

Eran mapas de mediano tamaño, de 30 centímetros por 40, y contenían toda la zona sudoeste y sur de Konoha. Justo donde estuvieron recolectando a los Athoracophoridae hasta hace unos veinte minutos. Ahora estaban de vuelta, regresando a la torre Hokage. Todavía tenían un largo trecho para caminar.

"La misión ha sido un éxito" Indico Hinata deteniendo sus pasos y mirando a sus estudiantes. A quien paso a devolver a cada uno de ellos los mapas tal cual se lo entregaron, sin corregir los pequeños fallos o faltas que habian en ellos. Tomo el balde con las babosas dejando libre las manos de Shino. "Los datos que han considerado a la hora de marcar los desplazamientos y áreas donde hemos encontrado el encargo son acertados, pero… Sin ven los planos de sus compañeros, notaran que las variables de tiempo, datos y anotaciones considerados por cada uno, son distintos a los que marcaron. Eso, en un trabajo en equipo no es aceptable." El rostro de los tres genins palidecieron ante la primera crítica por parte de la jōnin. Cuando ella les entrego los mapas en la mañana, dio como una consigna que le dieran la utilidad para completar la misión y para ver su manejo en el terreno. "Mientras vamos a la torre Hokage para entregar nuestro trabajo del día, deberían considerar los puntos en cuestión, en los que difieren y los que coinciden. Es importante que lo hagan. Como equipo, y si algo os cuesta, no duden en consultármelo."

La misión no había sido completamente una pérdida de tiempo. En sus manos, tenían un trozo de papel con relieves y anotaciones que tal vez, fuera a ser el primer empujoncito para empezar a unirlos y acercarlos.

.

.

Mientras en Konoha, corría la noticia desde el horario de la siesta, que Hatake Kakashi acababa de aprobar a su primer equipo de genins… El equipo 7 se alzaba orgulloso. O al menos casi todo el equipo. Uchiha Sasuke hervía de cólera por haber sido el único atado al tronco, ¡¿Por qué no fue Naruto?! ¡Él siempre era el _perdedor_!

" _De donde saco ese dobe, la idea de trabajar junto con Sakura en equipo, hmf… Eso no es algo que se le ocurría por sí solo"_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Hola!** **:D Aquí de nuevo con una actualización más pronto de lo q me esperaba... Esto es muy raro -_-U**_

 _ **Okey, este es el capitulo más largo q voy escribiendo completo hasta la fecha en todo mis fics... (-.-U hice lo q pude con los errores ortográficos. Si ven q falta comas, o acentos... Me los comí, literalmente me los morfe, no estan y ¿Algún dia estaran? Creamos q si, cuando cumpla 18 y me vuelva madura... Si no me vuelvo madura no cuenta :V**_

 _ **Agradezco enormemente el apoyo, y el seguimiento :3 Muchas gracias;**_ SweHiro , Kigen no Lawliet , Diana Marcela Akemi , Angel maría 15 , Hina Uchiha Granfoy , ZarzamoraLove (Espero q este cap, de una idea un tantin más clara de lo q piensa Kakashi sobre Hina ;), fa debila , beartes , NathalieDBZ (El sello dare indicios, pero aún nada sera claro -.-U es parte de mi idea sobre el long fics), Invader Zam Rei chan , RankaxAlto

 _ **Pd: Yuhi Kurenai si aparecerá... ¡¿O quieren q Asuma se no quede soltero para siempre chicas?! Yo soy gran fan de la pareja de Asu-Kure :3**_

 _ **Sayo~**_


	3. Capitulo II

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

 **Sin quitarles más tiempo, les dejo para q lean. Espero que les interese!**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan...  
_

* * *

 **El lugar de donde vengo**

 **Capitulo II**

 **_** _Las preguntas de la ciencia, de la ciencia y el progreso_ **_**

.

La tarde se cernía calurosa sobre la cabeza de los tres genins y la jōnin del equipo 8. Llevaban ya una semana con el programa diurno, de tomar misiones de rango "D" durante las mañanas, recolectando objetos perdidos o de _particular_ necesidad como lo fueron las babosas Athoracophoridae. Para dejar durante el resto del día, hasta que el sol se ocultaba, para practicar en el área 14 los ninjutsus y el taijutsu.

Respecto al genjutsus, Hinata tenía la esperanza que una colega suya de generación, _Yuuhi Kurenai_ , pudiera venir a enseñarles de primera mano a discernir o efectuar una ilusión a sus estudiantes. Ella no era precisamente una experta en esa área, y debido a su doujutsu, el Byakugan, nunca tuvo que considerar aprender a dispersar o crear un campo ficticio. No se confiaba en sus ojos, pues podían ser cegados o extraídos, pero su especialidad radicaba en el manejo de enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, y de ciertos tipos de ninjutsu generales. Aunque el chakra de ella era de conexión directa con el manejo del agua, la tierra y el ying.

"Shino-kun" Llamo Hinata, deteniendo en el aire la patada del genin la cual se dirigía hacia el abdomen de ella. El Abúrame estaba empezando a sudar por el esfuerzo de tratar mínimamente de rozar a la sensei. El chico de las gafas negras, trastabillo en el momento que Hinata soltó su pie, e involuntariamente él perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. La azulina extendió su mano ayudándolo a levantarse "Tu postura está debilitando tus ataques, y te hace vulnerable a un confrontamiento directo. Si te paras desde esta posición, con las rodillas flexionadas y tus manos protegiendo tu rostro, será más difícil que pueda voltearte, y tus golpes irán con mayor firmeza hacia el oponente"

La Hyuga mayor demostró sus indicaciones, colocándose en una posición defensiva clásica de taijutsu. Ejecuto los movimientos que Shino había realizado anteriormente, atacando al viento, movió sus piernas y brazos con mayor flexibilidad a la de él. Aburame apunto en silencio las indicaciones de la adulta, era razonable las observaciones que ella ejercía a la hora de corregirlos. No tan solo con él, sino también con sus compañeros quienes habían estado practicando con anterioridad, y ahora se encontraban agotados mirándoles un par de metros a la distancia.

Kiba había sido el derrotado, nuevamente, en el combate amistoso contra Hanabi. El Inuzuka tenía varios de sus tenketsus bloqueados. Aunque la castaña no quedo del todo ilesa, tenía las manos magulladas y estaba poniéndose gasas alrededor de sus dedos, palma y muñeca.

"Entiendo" Vocalizo Shino.

"¿Lo intentemos otra vez?" La azulina volvió a su posición relajada mirando fijamente al azabache quien imitaba la posición hecha por ella recientemente.

"Si" El asentimiento de Shino fue carente de cualquier expresión.

Hinata inhibió un suspiro de desánimos, sus estudiantes tomaban las indicaciones de ella como si fueran órdenes sin posibilidad de cuestionamiento. Y en realidad, sus observaciones eran sugerencias. Debió haber estado preparada para que ello ocurriera, al fin de cuentas ¿No le había ocurrido a ella, a Genma y a _Akito_ lo mismo? Un jōnin siempre es considerado como la voz de la experiencia, y aun siendo parte del mismo equipo es puesto por los alumnos hacia arriba. Como si un sensei no pudiera equivocarse.

Aburame guio a su cuerpo con la misma patada que había hecho minutos antes, empleando ahora la postura e imitación de firmeza que había hecho Hinata en su demostración. La azulina tuvo que utilizar ambos brazos para bloquear. Y al soltarlo esta vez, él no perdió el equilibrio. Una sonrisa se formó tras de la gabardina de cuello alto de Shino. Había conseguido una mejora en su ataque.

Volvió a repetir los puñetazos, embestidas y patadas utilizando las misma firmeza que la mentora le indico. Para su asombro, y aunque no llegaba a siquiera rozarla aún, ella debía usar ambas manos para frenarle. Le estaba tomando con seriedad, y eso si era un grato avance para el Aburame.

"Mucho mejor" Felicito Hinata sonriendo a su estudiante. De los genins bajo su cargo, Shino era el más alto e intuitivo, no le sorprendía que le entendiera más rápido que los otros dos. Por su parte, Kiba era el más corpulento y de contrataque más fuerte, si se sabía canalizar la energía del genin seguramente mejoraría para ser un ninja excepcional. Pero de los tres Hanabi es quien, a pesar de ser la más menuda y un año menor a sus compañeros, llevaba mejor el manejo sobre el taijutsu. Eso se debía a que la castaña practicaba desde sus cinco años combate cuerpo a cuerpo, junto a Ko Hyuga, el guardián de su imouto "No dudes en usar a tus _kikaichūs_ contra mí _._ Para mejorar no debes contenerte"

"Entendido sensei" Inmediatamente un enjambre de escarabajos salió de las mangas de la gabardina blanca dirigiéndose hacia la kunoichi de cabellos azules, en búsqueda de drenar su chakra. Era una de las especialidades de sus diminutos aliados, y con la cual podría obtener, tal vez, una única oportunidad frente a su mentora.

La mujer con relativa agilidad, cambio su posición defensiva resguardándose desde la rama superior de unos de los árboles del campo, activo su Byakugan y llevo las palmas de sus manos al frente. Las tenía extendidas y brillando en un chakra azulado.

"Jutsu kuuki no tsumetai / _Técnica de aire frio_ "

Los tres genins boquearon al ver, por primera vez delante de ellos, a un shinobi capaz de condensar su energía de tal grado que este adquiriese color. Era sorprende ver esa estela azulada de temple frio, que se dirigía con el soplo del viento hacia los aliados de Shino. La mujer no había tardado en utilizar un golpe con su palma extendida, en la cual envió una onda de chakra helada que aturdió a los aliados del Abúrame provocando que en colmena estos cayeran desorientados sobre la hiedra. Estaban vivos, Hinata recordaba aún las palabras de Shino cuando se conocieron, y sabía que el muchacho no apreciaría de ninguna manera que exterminara a los insectos. Mucho menos a los de él.

Retrocediendo un par de pasos, guardo el resto de su chakra por sus tenketsus de las manos.

"A nivel molecular, la baja temperatura inhibe la captación de información y entorpece el movimiento. Eso fue… inesperado" Contemplo el azabache, acomodando sus gafas oscuras. El chico dio la orden a los kikaichūs de volver a él. El enjambre tardo unos segundos en empezar a adentrarse en el interior del cuerpo de su usuario. La adulta aprovecho ese instante para bajar, caminando tranquila por el árbol, y posicionarse nuevamente en el lugar donde estuvo antes.

"La verdad es que me has tomado por sorpresa. La velocidad en tus pequeños aliados ha mejorado considerablemente desde la semana pasada" Hinata sonrió hacia su estudiante. No tenía ninguna duda que Shino debía ser, dentro de su clan, un prodigio. Hinata tan solo vio esa maestría y capacidad de dominio con los insectos destructivos, en una de sus misiones que tuvo con Aburame Mota, un usuario de peculiares moluscos babosos conocidos como _shōkaichū._ Aunque ese hombre era ya un adulto, y Shino un chico de trece de edad "Casi me atrapas Shino-kun, bien hecho."

El aludido asintió, guardando dentro de él las emociones gratas que traía el ánimo de su sensei. Por lo general, la gente no solía ser muy considerada con su familia y su estilo de pelea, debido a sus pequeños huéspedes. Tener una sensei que lo alentara, y no le desagradaran los _bichos_ era considerablemente óptimo.

"¡¿Cómo hizo eso Hinata-sensei?! ¡Fue asombroso!" Vociferaron en conjunto ambos castaños saliendo de su estupefacción. Levantándose de sus posiciones relajadas, como si tuvieran un resorte miraron primero a Shino y luego Hinata. Akamaru secundo a los dos gritones, con un ladrido que se podría interpretado como una queja ante la pérdida de mimos que le estaba brindando su amo "¡Exijo que me enseñe!"

Ambos genins que estaban en descanso, habian hablado y dicho, exactamente lo mismo. Pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, y se negaban a separarse aunque dijeran que a viva voz que aborrecían la presencia del uno y el otro. En las misiones era ya una constante, el que ambos se dirigieran al mismo lugar discutiendo por lo más insignificante, gruñéndose por cada burla que se hacían entre ellos, y riñéndose por cada fallo que tenían… Era una amistad peculiar, una rivalidad, con todas las letras. Y eso, en chicos de su edad y que llevaban apenas una semana y días de conocerse, estaba bien.

Era como la relación de Gai y Kakashi. Aunque, Hatake no pareciera tomar muy enserio a Maito, lo hacía. En su peculiar manera de _desinteresado,_ el platinado consideraba a Gai su _eterno_ opositor. Tal vez hubiese sido agradable, que _Akito_ hubiese visto en ella o en Shiranui a alguien digno de llamar rival, pero los tiempos y las personalidades de ellos tres eran muy tranquilas para haber tenido ese tipo de relación.

"¡Deja de imitar lo que yo digo, pulgoso!"

"¡Y tu deja de hablar cuando yo hablo! ¡Y no te estoy imitando!"

"¡¿A, no?! Pues pareciera que si" Hanabi dio un chirlo en la coronilla al chico de los triángulos rojos en la mejilla. El Inuzuka no tomo para nada bien esa reacción _juguetona_ de la chica.

"¡¿Quieres pelear?!"

"¡Adelante, volveré a dejarte mordiendo polvo a mis pies idiota!"

"¡Ja! ¡Solo me has ganado por suerte, yo seré ahora quien te deje besando el suelo por donde voy niñata!" Ni el mismo Kiba se creía sus palabras.

El Inuzuka era a estas alturas, después de haber visto y combatido con la menor Hyuga, bastante consiente que la chica de once años parada frente a él con esos ojos claros tan fastidiosos y de niña creída que lo exasperaban… Ella era, una excelente kunoichi en lo que refería a Taijutsu.

Era más que entendible que hubiese adelantado año y graduado con ellos. Sin embargo, Kiba se negaba a aceptar a la ligera que había perdido contra la presumida de Hanabi.

"Ejem, ejem…" Hinata hizo acoplo de acomodar su gargüero, y miro a sus dos estudiantes con cierto brillo de picardía que casi siempre tenían los ojos cafés de Genma. La genin sabía perfectamente que significaba esa mirada de su hermana, y eso era que estaba de nuevo dándole demasiada atención al tonto de Kiba. La menor se reprendió a sí misma, mordiendo su mejilla interna, por ponerse a la altura de alguien con tan poco sentido de la moda como su compañero. El Inuzuka por otro lado, ni se enteraba de que la sensei le miraba de una manera diferente a la usual. Para él, Hinata era una mujer rara, en el buen sentido, distinto a la mandona de su madre, hermana y las demás féminas que conocía "El tipo de taijutsu que he empleado para detener el ataque de Shino-kun, el cual cabría destacarlo preferentemente dentro de un ninjutsu básico, requiere de un manejo excepcional del chakra. Y antes de aprenderlo, sería apropiado que empezáramos por caminar fluidamente sobre la corteza de los árboles, y también sobre la _superficie del agua_. En nuestras futuras misiones, tendremos que desplazarnos sobre terrenos que serán inciertos"

La ceja izquierda de los tres estudiantes, se alzaron por sobre sus frentes como si la instructora hubiese hablado en un idioma completamente desconocido. Ellos ya sabían caminar en vertical, diagonal o pendiente, sobre los objetos sólidos. Pero nunca habian escuchado, _caminar sobre el agua_. Era un concepto desconocido hasta ese momento.

"¿Caminar sobre el agua…?" La duda fue audible en la voz de cada uno de ellos.

En esa tarde, los chapuzones, gimoteos, y aullidos de Akamaru serían inevitables. Caerían una y otra vez dentro del arroyo que atravesaba al área 14. Sin conseguir durante horas su objetivo. Pero a como diera lugar, iban a aprender a… ¡Caminar sobre el rio! ¡Aunque sea a mantenerse de pie!

.

.

.

Le miraba entre confundido y preocupado, más lo segundo que lo primero. Por mucho que costara sorprenderle a él, al extrovertido Maito Gai, el jōnin de las mayas verdes y calcetas anaranjado a rayas, también conocido en todo Konoha como el mejor instructor y practicante de las artes del taijutsu más excéntrico de todo los tiempos… En este día en particular él, estaba alarmado por el bienestar emocional de su estudiante. Y en esta ocasión no era por su mini-copia Rock Lee, no, Lee estaba bien iba progresando en su entrenamiento y se lo veía renovado y con fuerzas juveniles. En esta ocasión quien le angustiaba era el hijo de la cabecilla actual Hyuga. Era por Neji, a quien Gai se le oprimía las manos sin saber ya que hacer por ese muchacho.

"Daremos diez vueltas alrededor de Konoha hasta que oscurezca. Y si no lo conseguimos a tiempo, caminaremos las vueltas restantes parados de manos ¡¿Esta claro?!" Exclamo Maito escondiendo sus pensamientos de los tres menores, tras sus entrenamientos extenuantes que al menos, esperaba, pudieran sacar el mal sabor que dejo la mirada acida de Neji hacia Tenten.

La integrante femenina de su equipo, había comentado hacia menos de diez minutos exactamente lo maja que era la sensei del equipo 8, y que sería genial tener a una mujer tan grandiosa en su familia. Eso, por algún motivo que Gai ya venía notando desde comienzo de este año, disparo ira en la mirada del Hyuga quien gruño y cometo entre dietes algo sobre … _"Es una desgracia tener a **esa mujer,** en la familia"… _Para suerte de sus otros dos estudiantes, el adulto fue el único en escuchar esa imbecilidad por parte de Neji.

No ayudo mucho que Tenten siguiera comentando sobre la graduación de Hanabi, quien con once años se había recibido de genin.

"¡Si Gai-sensei! ¡Y si trastabillo con mis manos, me quedare hasta el mediodía haciendo mil flexiones! ¡No, dos mil flexiones! ¡No, tres-!"

"Eso es un poco exagerado, Lee… ¿No crees? Acuérdate que mañana tenemos misión temprano, debemos descansar"

"¡Para nada Tenten! ¡Nada es demasiado para acabar con nuestra llama juvenil! ¡¿No es así Gai-sensei?!"

El jōnin no escucho los gritos eufóricos de su estúdiate más afán a él, ni la voz de la chica quien trataba de calmar a Lee. Sin embargo tuvo que improvisar una rápida respuesta que no pusiera en evidencia su rostro ceñudo y mirada especulativa sobre Neji.

"Claro Lee. Ahora vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento y dejemos de holgazanear ¡La juventud pasa muy pronto!"

Empezaron a trotar tras su palabra. Siguiéndolo a él quien iba en la cabecera, con Lee a su lado, Neji por detrás y Tenten al último. Maito miro por el rabillo de su ojo, comprendiendo el 'porque' la chica de rodetes llevaba gacha la cabeza sin mirar a la espalda del Hyuga. Ella si había notado la mirada mordaz que el castaño le dirigió tras sus comentarios. Aunque Tenten lo noto demasiado tarde para poder rectificar lo que ella creyó, eran halagos.

La atención de Gai volvió a posarse en Neji, el chico parecía más metido en el mismo que los otros días. El jōnin negó con la cabeza, aún sin entender que es lo que podía estarle afectando a su estudiante.

Había una enorme sombra que pesaba sobre el poseedor del Byakugan de su equipo, y se estaba haciendo cada vez más densa y perceptible. Ya no era el chico reservado, dispuesto a dar lo mejor para mejorar y ser reconocido como lo era su prima mayor ante todos. Neji dejo de ser el genin que se recibió el año pasado y que constituía desde entonces una parte de su equipo. Ese mismo genin, desde comienzo de este segundo año, era… No, no sabía con exactitud que era. Pero si era consiente que en la expresión de Neji se veía turbación, furia, y cierta oscuridad. Hinata ya no era la calma para su alumno, ni mucho menos el ejemplo a seguir. Su compañera jōnin se había vuelto alguien peligrosa de mención, al igual que la niña Hyuga Hanabi, quien con tan solo ser nombradas frente a su estudiante, provocaba _odio_ en Neji.

El hombre no quería sacar conjeturas basadas únicamente en suposiciones, aún había muchas preguntas en su cabeza sobre todo lo que respectaba al clan Hyuga, de lo cual nadie le hablaba. Ni siquiera Genma, Asuma o incluso el mismo Kakashi, ellos no hacían ninguna clase de mención sobre ese tema. Y Gai no iba a cuestionar directamente a Hinata. Quería hacerlo, pero ¿A que llegaría? Ya suficiente tenía la mujer con todas esas reuniones en las cuales trataban una y otra vez de ordenarle que volviera al complejo Hyuga, para que él le fuera a sumar otra preocupación más. Preocupación de la cual ella tampoco podría llegar a nada. La azulina seguía viendo de la misma manera a Neji, sin percatarse de que el chico ya no la veía a ella, ni a su pequeña hermana, con cariño.

Gai se sintió atado de manos.

Tal vez debería conversarlo con Kakashi cuando este regresara de su misión, y tuviera un tiempo libre. Estaba convencido que si agarraba a Hatake solo, él podría aclararle alguna de las cuestiones. Porque consideraba ¡ _De manera evidente_! Que hablar de esto con Asuma, no llevaría a nada, y comentárselo a Genma sería lo mismo que preguntárselo directamente a la jōnin. Dudaba que Shiranui supiera guardar un secreto, sin revelárselo a la azulina.

Si Maito hubiera sabido en ese momento que Asuma y Genma tenían el mismo pensamiento sobre que él era un chismoso, Gai hubiese reconsiderado la idea de preguntarle a sus otros dos compañeros de generación. Pero el jōnin especialista en taijutsu desconocía, como todos, que el hijo menor del Sandaime y Shiranui, habian mantenido largas conversaciones sobre este tema, y otros muchos, durante los años de ausencia de Asuma en Konoha.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto caminaba encorvado, con la mirada ceñuda, y las manos apretadas en puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón naranja. Hoy no tenía ganas de saber cómo le estaban mirando los aldeanos, mientras caminaba completamente huraño por las calles de Konoha rumbo a Ichiraku a cenar algo antes de volver solo a su apartamento. Hoy, él, estaba harto. Cansando de todo. Desde las estúpidas y sin sentido misiones de rango "D", hasta con su compañero Uchiha Sasuke. Esto último no era nada nuevo en su corta edad, pero hoy había sido el colmo de los colmos. Y Kakashi, el supuesto mentor que debía instruirlos y enseñarles algo, no había llegado nunca a buscarles para entrenar. Sencillamente esa mañana había sido un presagio del pésimo día que sería… Y el calor solo agraviaba la situación.

La mata de cabellera en punta rubia, entro dentro del pequeño puesto de ramen relajando un poco su postura. No iba a desquitarse con Teuchi y Ayame, nunca lo haría. Ellos siempre fueron amables con él. Desde que era un crio que no tenía cabida en ningún puesto de comida, en Ichiraku, él siempre fue bien recibido.

"Buenas noches Naruto ¿Te sirvo un tazón caliente de pollo o cerdo? ¿O vas preferir mirar el nuevo menú? Tengo nuevos sabores desde la tarde, que tal vez te interesen" La voz alegre del viejo, hizo que Naruto levantara la mirada desde sus pies y le sonriera de manera forzada.

La sonrisa no le duro lo suficiente. Ni bien se sentó en la banquilla volvió a su expresión que traía antes de ingresar.

"Dame de ambas Teuchi… Hoy no tuve un buen día como para degustar tus nuevos ramens. Y no voy a poder saborearlos como siempre, estando tan molesto como estoy"

"¿Hmm? ¿Se puede saber que paso?" Teuchi se dirigió a las hornallas, que estaban justamente tras el mostrador "Hoy en la mañana te veías bastante animado con el entrenamiento"

"Eso es lo que me paso. No pude entrenar, Kakashi-sensei hoy ni siquiera apareció y nos tuvo a Sakura-chan, a mí, y al bastardo de Sasuke esperándole por cuatro horas hasta que mando a uno de sus perros, que nos avisara que no iría" Las cejas del muchacho se juntaron de manera irritada. Él había pensado que cuando fuera genin todo iría para mejor, pero en la semana y principalmente hoy, había visto que no sería como lo pensó.

"Anda Naruto, no te desanimes" Regaño con dulzura Ayame ingresando de la trastienda al escuchar la voz del cliente favorito de ella y de su padre "¿Dónde está esa actitud de triunfador con la que vienes a vernos todos los días?"

"Se perdió en la mañana cuando le sugerí a mis compañeros que entrenáramos juntos, y ninguno de ellos me hicieron caso…" El rubio suavizo el ceño. Estaba muy molesto, pero también dolido. Había sido literalmente ignorado por Sasuke, de quien estaba seguro que lo seguía menos preciando, y también por parte de Sakura quien no le daba ni una cabida después de que por 'su culpa' el Uchiha hubiese sido atado al tronco.

No había sido su culpa. Él sugirió que los tres trabajaran en conjunto en la prueba de los cascabeles, pero el moreno fue quien se negó a trabajar con ellos.

"Que eso no sea motivo para desanimarte, una pequeña riña no es nada que no puedas hace frente ¿Verdad Naruto?" Teuchi le alcanzo el primer tazón al muchacho, y le revolvió con cariño el cabello despeinado y ligeramente polvoriento del rubio. El niño había vuelto a estar entrenando solo por su cuenta "La primera ronda va de nuestra parte"

"No es necesario, puedo pagar mi parte, enserio."

El hombre negó con la cabeza, indicando que no iba a retractarse. El primer tazón corría por cuenta de Ichiraku.

"En el segundo tazón, tendrás que probar una de las nuevas recetas de mi padre. Lleva esperando desde el mediodía que alguien las pruebe, pero no hemos tenido muchos clientes hoy. No lo desanimes ¿Si?" Ayame acomodo un vaso con limonada fresca al lado del plato del chico. Naruto era un buen muchacho, para ellos era incoincidible porque le calificaban como un bribón siendo que el niño todo lo que hacía, era siempre con buenas intenciones.

Naruto nunca les había robado, ni hecho una barbarie como los demás comerciantes le advirtieron que haría si dejaban que el Uzumaki entrara en su puesto. Obviamente ni su padre ni ella hicieron caso a esos imbéciles, que poco y nada sabían del chico.

"Está bien" La sonrisa honesta y alegre volvió al zorruno rostro del genin "Yo adoro comer los ramens del viejo Teuchi ¡Son los mejores de toda Konoha _´ttebayo_!"

"No exageres niño. O harás que me lo crea" La modestia en el chef provoco una risa en su hija quien pasaba nuevamente a la trastienda a seguir cortando las verduras "¿Has estado entrenando solo hoy entonces?"

El rubio asintió con la cabeza reiterada veces "¡Todo por culpa de ese Kakashi-sensei quien nunca llego! Él es un pelma-"

Uzumaki no pudo terminar de hablar, o más bien soltar un insulto, cuando la voz suave y cantarina de una mujer que conoció el mismo día que Iruka le dio a él, su protector de Konoha, ingreso a Ichiraku trayendo con ella una calma que invadió completamente al puesto de ramens.

"Con permiso" La cabellera azulada en una cola, las pantorrillas blancas y nítidas como el rostro siempre apacible de la mujer de ojos claros, se asomaron por entre los carteles de tela del puesto "Buenas noches Teuchi-san, Uzumaki-kun"

"Buenas noches Hinata. Que sorpresa que no haya venido con el joven Shiranui esta noche" Apunto el cocinero volviendo tras de él, hacia las ollas. La Hyuga no era un cliente frecuente, pero solía venir cada cierto tiempo junto al jōnin castaño que extrañamente faltaba hoy "Enseguida estará el caldo de mizo"

"Gracias Teuchi-san. Genma-kun está en una de sus _cita_ a ciegas esta noche, no quería interrumpirlo" La azulina paso a tomar asiento en un banquillo al lado del alumno de Hatake. Le vio sonrojado, y era evidente que los azules ojos de él no querían mirarle de frente debido a que lo encontró justo en el momento que blasfemaba contra Kakashi. Ya se veía venir algún regaño "Te vi entrenando solo durante la tarde en el área 7… Deberías llevar tu armamento a pulir, es complicado practicar lanzamiento de shurikens si no están afiladas las armas"

El chico prácticamente se ahogó con un rollo de cerdo que estaba sorbiendo ¿Ella lo había notado? ¿Alguien lo había notado a él? Golpeándose el pecho para que pasara la carne, encaro a la jōnin quien seleccionaba unos palillos del frasco. La tranquilidad con la que hacia todo, a veces llegaba a ser exasperante.

"¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Fue a verme? ¡¿Me estuvo espiando?!" Naruto encaro a la mujer sentada junto a él. La azulina señalo con el dedo índice sus ojos nacares respondido a las preguntas. El Byakugan, claro. Con eso mismos los había encontrado la anterior semana a Umino y a él. Ayudándoles a cargar al traidor de Mitsuki quien estaba ahora en prisión, y llevar el pergamino de nuevo hacia el hokage. Ella era después de Iruka y el mismo Sandaime, la tercera shinobi en darle un trato agradable "¡Wooow! Debe ser genial ver a larga distancia ¿No? Digo, para encontrar a las personas es algo majo y sencillo"

"Uhm, tiene cierta ventaja supongo. Pero lo mismo podría aplicarse si se entrena lo suficiente para sentir presencias" La jōnin restó importancia a su doujutsu. Nunca lo considero a su Byakugan como algo 'importante' siendo que junto a Hyuga Tokuma, poseían el más amplio campo de visión de los miembros del clan Hyuga. Pero en ella, ese campo de visión no se debía a cualidades innatas, Hinata tuvo que entrenar años para tener un mayor alcance visual "¿Han tenido ya, su primera misión?"

"¡Claro! Aunque ha sido una completa tontería… Nos mandaron a buscar un odioso gato, el cual tuvimos que volver a rescatar ayer" El genin volvió su atención al tazón de ramen de cerdo, y achico sus ojos en señal de descontento "No entiendo porque nos dan esas misiones tan poco importantes. Cualquier bobo podría encontrar a ese mañoso gato ¡Pero no! Tienen que poner a un ninja, brillante como yo, en esas majaderías."

Hinata entorno los ojos recordando en parte, la pequeña discusión que tuvo dos días después de su tercera misión con su equipo. Hanabi, Kiba y Shino, habian mostrado el mismo descontento sobre el tema. Aparentemente Kakashi no había comentado ni explicado nada a sus estudiantes, quienes deberían de gozar estas misiones y afirmar sus lazos como compañeros. Si la nueva generación supiera la clase de trabajos que ellos tuvieron que hacer frente, hace más de una década, estaba convencida que no verían tan _poco atrayentes_ , a las misiones de rango "D".

"Tal vez sea en cierta manera, frustrante. Pero, piénsalo desde otro punto de vista. Si puedes cumplir exitosamente estas misiones, quiere decir que estas preparándote adecuadamente para subir de riesgo en tus siguientes trabajos"

El rostro confundido de Naruto con los fideos escurriéndose de su boca provoco una risilla en la adulta quien le extendió un par de servilletas al niño para que se limpiara las mejillas.

"¿De verdad? ¿Después de hacer encargos tontos, podremos ir a misiones de verdad?"

La mujer asintió con lentitud "Las primeras misiones, tienen la expectativa de ser breves para poder compartir con tus compañeros un trabajo de equipo más adecuado. Con el tiempo, llegaran esas misiones que hoy ansias"

Una mueca de tristeza se formó en el rostro del chico "¿Trabajo en equipo, eh? Eso no hay mucho que digamos con Sakura-chan, el teme de Sasuke y el tardón de Kakashi-sensei" El niño arrugo su frente y dejo los palillos a un lado de su tazón "¡Hoy Kakashi-sensei ni siquiera fue a entrenarnos! ¡¿Qué clase de sensei hace eso?!"

El rostro de la adulta no se sorprendió. Sabia por parte de Maito Gai, con quien se cruzó al mediodía al finalizar su sexta misión con el equipo 8, que Hatake había sido llamado a horas de la madrugada para una misión fronteriza de urgencia, en la cual debía llevar unos documentos y poner al tanto a una familia de nobles sobre el pedido de protección Ambu. El platinado era uno de los shinobis de mayor confianza del Hokage, y quien mejor trataba los asuntos diplomáticos dentro de todos los jōnins de elite. Lógicamente, esa misión era adecuada para él, aunque claramente Kakashi no fuera a quedarse como guardaespaldas. Él ya no era un Ambu, y tenía sus responsabilidades como sensei en la aldea.

"El ramen de mizo está listo" Informo Teuchi, colocando el plato humeante frente a la kunoichi "Iré a ver cómo va mi hija allá atrás. Si no la ayudo empezara a renegar y regañarme por holgazán ¡No duden en llamarnos si necesitan algo!"

"Arigato Teuchi-san, huele delicioso" Hinata rompió los palillos y sorbió con delicadeza el caldo y los fideos, sabiendo que Naruto esperaba que ella le dijera algo más. Una palabra de aliento, un comentario, una observación ¡Lo que sea! Como ocurrió la noche anterior a la prueba de los cascabeles, cuando por casualidad ella y Genma se toparon con el rubio en Ichiraku. Shiranui carcajeo y dio un ultimátum a Naruto de que volvería a la academia, que no se hiciera esperanza porque Hatake no aprobaría a nadie. Sin embargo la mujer comento con una sonrisa que el ninja-copia era particularmente estricto, pero que estaba segura que él tendría éxito en el examen. "Gracias por la comida"

Más precisamente lo que ella dijo fue algo así … _"Kakashi-san ha pasado hace algunos años, junto a su antiguo equipo, por la misma prueba que les tomara mañana, y lo esencial era no dejarse llevar por las advertencias. Él aprecia, realmente el trabajo en equipo"…_

De no ser por esa conversación, y después de algunos intentos inútiles que tuvo Naruto al enfrentar a su sensei solo en la mañana, jamás hubiese viso que tal vez con Sakura y Sasuke, pudieran tener los tres una oportunidad de conseguir los cascabeles. Y si el Uchiha hubiese cooperado, no hubiese terminado atado al troco y sin campana.

El rubio suspiro de manera dramática. "Me hubiese gustado que usted fuera mi instructora, Hinata-sensei. El bobo de Kiba alardeo el otro día, que gracias a usted ha progresado, y que está más cerca de ser Hokage y todo eso… Con Kakashi-sensei ni siquiera hemos aprendido ni una sola técnica aún ¡Parece que nos odia o algo así!"

Saber que su estudiante Inuzuka tenía ese concepto de ella, saco una sonrisa en el rostro de la jōnin quien recordó muy a su pesar que sus cabezotas estudiantes se habian quedado luego de que ella se fuera, entrenando aun en el área 14. Practicando el caminar sobre el agua. Shino había sido el único en conseguir durante el tiempo que ella estuvo, en mantenerse estable por casi un minuto y medio en la superficie.

"No creo que hubiese sido lo adecuado que estuvieras bajo mi tutela Uzumaki-kun. No sabría que enseñarte." Hinata miro de costado a Naruto quien parecía deprimirse por sus palabras. El chico había mal entendido su comentario, el cual si se prestaba para ser confundido aunque esa no era la intención de ella. Con serenidad, la joven trato de explicarse no queriendo que pensara que lo desvalorizaba. "¿Sabes? El equipo 8 se especializa en rastreo… ¿Cuándo has oído que un hokage se especialice únicamente en un área? Kakashi-san es el más adecuado, en la enseñanza de diversas especialidades. Y Kiba-kun… Él tendrá que disculpar mi falta de _uhm_ , talento, para volverlo un líder completo." El sonrojo volvió al rostro de Naruto quien volteo tan rápido su rostro y cuerpo en dirección a Hinata que casi se calló del banquillo por moverse tan bruscamente ¿Ella estaba sugiriendo, que él podía ser Hokage? Los ojos azules brillarlo de emoción. Un pinchazo de compasión resplandeció en los ojos nacares, era triste saber que el niño se pusiera tan contento por un alago. Decía bastante de la ausencia de palabras positivas en la vida del crio "Y en cuanto al trabajo en equipo, ten paciencia. Es algo que se da con el tiempo y la perseverancia. Por ahora, podrías tratar de ser comprensivo con Haruno-chan, Uchiha-kun, y también con Kakashi-san"

Uzumaki asintió renovado, e imitando a la Hyuga volvió a comer a grandes sorbos de su plato de ramen. Había alguien más, que ya creía en él. La primera mujer, que no le miraba con desprecio, y que parecía dispuesto a escucharlo si así él lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera su compañera de equipo, la chica que él tanto le gustaba, había sido tan amable y cálida con él.

Pero eso no iba a desalentarlo. Si había personas tan maravillosas como Iruka, el Sandaime, el viejo Teuchi, Ayame y Hinata… Seguramente podría, encontrar o, conseguir que sus compañeros y sensei fueran un poco más simpáticos con él.

"Por cierto Hinata-sensei, puede llamarme Naruto… Me molesta que ponga tanta distancia entre nosotros llamándome por mi apellido. Odio las formalidades. Yo, ya la considero alguien cercana a mí ' _ttebayo_ ¡Es muy agradable hablar contigo!" Naruto regalo una zorruna sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos manchados ahora por la salsa de su plato de ramen, el cual ya estaba vacío.

"Gracias, _Naruto-kun_ "

.

.

.

.

Verla esa mañana antes de partir a su primera misión de rango 'C' con su equipo 7, fue… agradable. Aunque también bastante incomodo debido a que ambos estaban con tres genins a observándoles, como si les fuera extraño que ambos se conocieran. Tan solo pudieron saludarse por el nombre y despedirse con un silencioso asentimiento de cabeza en la torre Hokage.

Kakashi tuvo una sonrisa ante su suerte. Habría creído que la encontraría en la madrugada cerca del monumento de los caídos, pero ella se fue mucho antes de que él llegara, dejando un ramo de calas que atestiguaban su asistencia de horas atrás. Topársela en el despacho del Sandaime, fue una mera coincidencia que lo animo y dejo lo suficientemente aturdido como para negarse a las protestas de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto porque tomaran un trabajo de mayor riesgo.

Ahora estaban camino a escoltar un constructor de puentes hasta el país de las Olas. ¡Valla que se había amansado demasiado por su mera presencia, y también con los reclamos de sus estudiantes que últimamente no hacían otra cosa más que exigir, preguntar, y discutirle!

El platinado encorvo sus hombros, marcando un paso lento para que le siguieran. Había pensado que nunca más tendría que escuchar los regaños de un sensei, y ahora era él quien daba los sermones. O al menos intentaba darlos.

"Si tu llegas a ser Hokage, a mí me saldrán alas y volare" El anciano, a quien tenían que escoltar y parecía que nunca iba a soltar la botella de ron, no ayudaba demasiado a mantener la serenidad de los genins. En especial la de la del rubio, quien por poco casi se aventaba de nuevo hacia el veterano para darle un escarmiento.

"¡Nunca insulte a un ninja! Yo soy uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, y algún día seré hokage _'ttebayo._ No olvide mi nombre, Naruto Uzumaki ¡Recuérdelo viejo!"

"¡Lo único que se va acordar es de lo fanfarrón que eres!" Gruño Sakura con una vena sobresaliente en su frente. Ella tampoco estaba muy contenta con el 'cliente' que les había tocado como su primera misión verdadera.

"Y lo exasperante y poco útil, _hmf…_ "

"¡¿Qué dijiste t _eme_?!"

"¿Acaso no te lavaste las orejas antes de venir u _surantonkachi_?"

"¡Naruto, ¿Cómo lo llamaste a Sasuke-kun?!"

Y allí iban de nuevo los tres. Hatake se cuestionó si así era la dinámica de todos los equipos de genins, donde siempre estaba el cabeza dura, el creído, y el 'comodín'. En su caso este último, era más bien una _neurótica_. La integrante femenina de cabello rosado, tenía bastante potencial para superarse y llegar a ser una kunoichi formidable. El problema en ella, era su obsesión por el Uchiha, quien ni siquiera reparaba en sus compañeros _"¿Habré sido igual a Sasuke, en lo que respectan los sentimientos de Rin?"_ Kakashi miro por unos segundos más a sus alumnos antes de intervenir.

Negó aquel pensamiento. Nohara Rin nunca fue como su alumna, su difunta compañera tenía un temple neutro, y nunca desprestigio a Obito. Por el contrario, lo alentaba. Y Uchiha Sasuke… Era distinto a él. En Kakashi siempre hubo la esperanza de _algo_ que lo llenara en el vacío que dejo la muerte de su padre, en Sasuke faltaba esa esperanza la cual estaba reacia a notar hasta que superara su idea de venganza.

"Tenemos bastante que caminar, guarden su energía para ello. No la desperdicien en sus riñas sin sentido" Ordeno con desgano Hatake, mirando al frente y deseando tener en sus manos una de sus novelas.

Había algo en ese constructor de puentes de nombre Tazuna, que le hacía desconfiar sobre el rango de la misión. Tal vez fuera porque el viejo miraba desconfiado hacia todas direcciones, o por el tono que empleo al mencionar que debía llegar _vivo_ al país de las Olas, el cual dependía de él para salir adelante. Siendo así, Kakashi no iba a distenderse con el nuevo volumen del Icha Icha que compro en la mañana. Debía mantener sus sentidos alertas. Su intuición nunca le había fallado ante estas situaciones.

"¡¿A que va con tanta seriedad?! ¡Seguro que está pensando en leer uno de sus tontos libritos ¿No, sensei?!"

"¿Yo?" El platinado se señaló con fingida ingenuidad y sorpresa, ante el cuestionamiento de Naruto. Sonrío dulcemente, tratando de imitar el gesto conciliador de Hinata. Aunque obviamente obtuvo todo el efecto contrario que el de la jōnin de rastreo. La inocencia no era un rasgo en él "Saben que yo no haría esas cosas estando con ustedes"

Como si los tres genins hubiesen recibido una descarga eléctrica en la nuca, los menores quedaron tiesos y con los bellos erizados de molestia. El trio voltio únicamente sus cabezas, mirando fijamente al platinado fulminándolo con sus diversos tonos de iris. Tenían la obvia expresión de _¡Eso ni el rey de los tarados se lo cree! ¡Exacto ni yo me lo creo 'ttebayo!_ Hatake hubiese seguido sonriendo, ante lo bien que lo iban conociendo, cuando su semblante se tornó inexpresivo.

Frente a ellos, a un par de metros había un charco de agua. Un charco de agua en un día soleado, después de una noche despejada y de la cual ni siquiera llovizno. Cerró su único ojo visible, y sintió la presencia de dos shinobis de bajo rango escondiéndose tras un tipo de genjutsu de nivel mediocre. Esto solo afirmaba que su corazonada había sido acertada, y que el viejo Tazuna iba a tener que explicarles porque mintió sobre el rango de la misión. Pero, por ahora, dejaría de lado el interrogatorio al anciano.

Dando un paso en falso, sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que ocurriría, Kakashi realizo un jutsu de intercambio con pequeños troncos talados, proporcionándoles a dichos tallos un bajo genjutsu _"Aunque de mayor calidad al que ellos hicieron"_ que hizo parecer que él había sido despellejado. Nada difícil de aparentar, sabiendo que todos los presentes se creerían con facilidad que él había sido eliminado.

"¡K-Kakashi-sensei!" El grito de terror de Naruto, sucumbió ante la presencia de los oponentes escondidos que salieron de sus posiciones defensivas. La mirada azul del Uzumaki, se dilataba ante el miedo de morir.

Un miedo entendible, y que por lo paradójico que pareciera, un shinobi debe experimentar antes de empezar a volverse realmente fuerte.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Nueve días después de la partida del equipo 7…_**

Se habian juntado en la Barbe-Q esa noche de sábado. Estaban jugando póker, y bebiendo sake en los platillos blancos de cerámico, tratando como en todas sus reunimos de distenderse de sus obligaciones. Ya iban más de dos semanas sin reunirse los cuatro juntos, aunque aún faltaba uno de ellos. Siempre habian sido cinco de los jōnins más cercanos en Konoha, y también cinco de los especialistas más jóvenes debido a que aún ninguno de ellos pasaba de los treinta. Eran un grupo pintoresco, lo sabían, por lo general desde antes y después del ascenso de chunin empezaba una competencia no amistosa entre los ninjas que terminaba por volverlos personas solitarias. O con uno o dos amigos, no más.

Pero con los cuatro jōnins sentados en la última mesa del fondo del restaurante, eso no ocurrió. El ascenso a chunin los acerco más que nunca, y las misiones que compartieron tras las rupturas y fallecimientos de compañeros y mentores los volvió amigos.

"¡Exijo una juvenil revancha, Asuma!" Exclamo Maito, quien no perdía los ánimos, ni siquiera tras su tercera ronda mal perdida. El hombre extrajo de su billetera los últimos dos mil ryōs que le quedaban "Y esta vez yo seré mano"

"Baja un cambio Gai. O vas terminar perdiendo hasta la paga de tu próxima misión" Riño Genma arrojando las cartas que le habian tocado sobre la mesa "Y no es que me importe, pero tampoco quiero que el _abusivo_ de Asuma se haga millonario"

El castaño tenía su mano derecha sujeta con fuerza al cuello delgado y blanco de la tercera botella de sake que iban pidiendo. Indicando con su agarre, que esta botella era únicamente de él, y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla como a las anteriores. Shiranui aún tenía mucho que tratar de olvidar de su cita a ciegas con la _bruja_ de… El solo hecho de recordar lo ocurrido hacia diez noches, hizo que el jōnin llenara su platillo de sake y le diera un trago a fondo.

¡Nunca volvería a confiarse de una cita organizada por su colega Hayate!

"Ni hablar compañero, ¡Hoy no voy a retirarme de esta mesa, hasta vencer a Asuma! ¡Estás conmigo ¿Verdad Hinata?!"

La aludida trago saliva pesadamente, miro las dos cartas en sus manos y luego a Sarutobi quien estaba sentado frente a ella junto a Genma, fumando. La mujer palideció, a pesar que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y nariz por el alcohol consumido, no le había tocado una buena ronda y el joven Sarutobi, por su sonrisa de triunfador lo sabía.

"Etto… Yo paso" La azulina deposito las cartas sobre las arrojadas hace unos segundos por Genma "Lo ciento Gai-san, pero no me ha tocado buena mano, y prefiero guardar mi dinero antes que perderlo, con Asuma-san"

Sarutobi asintió de buena gana ante el comentario de la Hyuga. Había sido astuta al retirarse. Empleando su fuerza, la cual era mayor a la de Genma, el fumador consiguió sacarle la botella de sake para servir equitativamente en las cuatro copas de la mesa. Shiranui gruño molesto y tomo una brocheta de carne.

Al menos esperaba que Asuma no fuera a también querer arrebatarle la comida.

"¡¿Cómo es eso Hinata?! ¡¿Dónde está tu optimismo juvenil?!" El jōnin de cejas amplias, y corte negro en forma de tazón, se acercó inapropiadamente tomando por los hombros a la mujer que trato inútilmente de agarrar el platillo de sake "¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡Hay que florecer, y seguir intentándolo! ¡Rendirse no es parte de la juventud!"

El hombre sacudió a Hinata insistentemente, provocando que la bebida de su platillo se volteara manchando sus manos y parte de su chaleco.

"Gai-san, podría alejarse un poc-"

"¡Vamos Hinata, juntos cabalguemos hasta el horizonte de la victoria!" Maito no estaba escuchando las palabras de la azulina, ni notando lo tensa que ella se estaba poniendo "¡Tenemos que hacerlo por la juventud, y los bolsillos de Genma, de Kakashi y de nosotros mismos!"

La Hyuga siguió removiéndose incomoda en el agarra de Gai tratando de zafarse dócilmente. No le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal. Ella no soportaba esa clase de contactos tan propios e impersonales de Maito. Un abrazo, un tomarse de las manos o un beso en la mejilla ya era demasiada presión para Hinata. Más aún cuando esa persona era un hombre.

"Gai, será mejor que la sueltes o ya sabes cómo va a terminar esto" Indico Asuma de manera baja, recordando recién ahora porque es que la Hyuga procuraba no sentarse en la misma banca cerca del moreno.

Nada bueno salía cuando alguien, quien sea, atravesaba el espacio corporal que la jōnin permitía.

Y Gai era por naturaleza, demasiado excéntrico y poco recatado para mantener distancia.

"Déjalo" Apunto Genma con una sonrisa divertida. Colocándose un palillo en la boca tras terminar su brocheta "Apuesto la cuenta de esta noche, a que Hinata deja K.O a Gai ¿Te apuntas?"

Asuma suspiro pesadamente. Eran aún adultos jóvenes, pero a veces se sentía demasiado viejo para las idioteces de Shiranui. Aunque, una apuesta era una apuesta "Claro... No creo que lo deje noqueado, pero si tambaleando. Eso es un hecho"

Las dos personas, frente a los apostadores, eran ajenos a lo que estos murmuraban entre ellos. Ambos seguían en lo suyo, uno zamarroneando de manera inofensiva con la esperanza que la otra cambiara de opinión, y la otra solo trataba de alejarlo sin llegar a ser grosera ante la muestra de confianza de su compañero.

"¡…hagámoslo también por mi eterno rival y su ausencia de hoy en nuestra flameante juntada! ¡Kakashi que ha vuelto de misión se sentirá orgulloso al saber que hemos ganado! Sera una victoria más ante nuestra disputa de eternos rivales. Donde la juventud abra vencido al siempre desanimado Kaka-"

Por un par de segundos Hinata dejo de forcejear, parpadeo aturdida "¿Kakashi-san regreso de misión?... Yo no lo ví"

El rostro de ella se dirigió hacia al frente donde Shiranui mascaba su palillo poniendo más carne a azar, y Asuma recogía las cartas y las mesclaba. Fue este último quien le contesto a la Hyuga "Hai, volvió hoy. Me cruce con él y sus genins, en el despacho del Sandaime. Se veía bastante _cansado_ , por lo que no le insiste cuando se negó a venir a nuestra reunión de la noche"

"¿Cansado?" Genma quien también vio al equipo siete en la entrada de Konoha esa tarde, se negó al calificativo amable que uso el fumador para referirse al estado de ánimo de Hatake "Más bien tenía esa expresión de cuando estaba en Ambu, e ignoraba la mayoría de nuestras salidas. Ya saben algo así como ' _no me hables o te muerdo'_ "

El castaño con pañuelo cubriendo su nuca, pasó a taparse el ojo izquierdo con la mano y puso una expresión de vagancia en su mirada mientras dejaba que sus hombros decayeran. Estaba tratando de imitar muy pobremente al aspecto de Hatake.

"Uhm… ya veo" Hinata intuía que significaba esa expresión viniendo de parte de Kakashi. Seguramente la misión de rango "C" que tomo la anterior semana no había ido del todo bien. La perlada mirada de la mujer volvió al costado de ella, llevándose flor de susto ante… "¡¿Gai-san, que está haciendo?!"

Gai estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro sonriendo con sus dientes blancos que cegaban a cualquiera que se le quedara mirando por más de diez segundos. Y lo problemático de la cuestión, es que Maito no interpreto su mirada de espanto ni como el rostro de la mujer se volvía azul verdoso. Él siguió acercándose al rostro de ella para que viera su determinación, diciendo cosas que Hinata ya no llegaba a escuchar.

"¡Una partida más y seremos campeones Hinata! ¡Hagámoslo por la juventud de Konoha la cual está en-!" El jōnin de mayas verdes no termino de hablar cuando un no tan sorpresivo golpe en el plexo de su pecho lo mando a volar varias mesas más adelante.

El menudo cuerpo de la mujer reacciono mucho antes de lo que hubiese podido evitar. Su palma extendida se movió con rapidez y fuerza, ni siquiera había sido consiente en que momento había juntado chakra en su mano derecha con la que mando a Maito varios metros por delante, haciéndolo estampar contra uno de los pilares del salón. Los demás clientes se giraron a ver qué es lo que ocurría.

Para su suerte, y la del restaurante, esta vez no le había mandado con tanta fuerza que rompiera parte de alguna de las paredes de Barbe-Q o la inmobiliaria. Gai había terminado pegado en una muralla del local, cayendo lentamente con una expresión entre consiente y relativamente inconsciente.

"Sus puñetazos siguen igual de juveniles que siempre…" Aulló un adolorido Gai.

Sarutobi sonrió victorioso, sabiendo que había ganado la apuesta contra Genma. El jōnin especialista en taijutsu no estaba inconsciente.

"Lo siento mucho Gai-san, ¡Perdón!" Se apresuró hablar Hinata levantándose torpemente de la mesa. Estaba con el rostro completamente blanco, tanto como sus ojos, y se sentía más incómoda de lo que recordaba haber estado en _mucho, mucho_ tiempo. Necesitaba salir del local y tomar aire puro. Necesitaba urgente la mirada de _él_ diciéndole que había hecho algo tonto. Retiro mecánicamente, sin respirar, parte del dinero para pagar la cuenta. No podía quedarse más tiempo "Me voy a casa. Nos estamos viendo durante la semana, Asuma-san, Genma-kun"

Tras dejar el dinero, y hacer una corta reverencia a sus dos compañeros quienes no tuvieron tiempo ni de pensar, la mujer había salido casi corriendo del local. Cerciorándose antes de salir, que Maito estaba bien.

"Te dije que era mejor parar el carro a Gai. Sabes que Hinata no soporta que se le acerquen demasiado… Siempre termina de la misma manera"

Gai noqueado y Hinata espantada.

"Tks… Lo sé, solo que pensé, que no iba a incomodarse tanto" Genma tomo el dinero de su compañera, busco en su billetera los ryōs que faltaban para pagar la cuenta, y estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir tras ella. Sin embargo eso no sucedió, Asuma lo detuvo "¿Qué haces? Voy a ir hablar con ella. No quiero que se mortifique por una idiotez como la de recién"

Asuma no le soltó, tenía la sensación que no debía hacerlo o Shiranui interrumpiría _algo_. Era obvio que Hinata no iría a casa aún. Sacando otro cigarrillo, y encendiéndolo una vez soltó el agarre del brazo del castaño, decidió preguntarle a Genma algo suficientemente conciso como para que este se olvidara por un rato de lo sucedido con la azulina "Claro puedes ir, pero antes me vas a contar que hacías la noche anterior con Anko Mitarashi en local de dangos ¿Estaban en una cita?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Grito espantado Shiranui cayendo de bruces sobre el asiento.

"Sí que tienes pésimos gustos Genma"

En ese momento, el hombre supo que ni con todo el alcohol del mundo iba a poder olvidar esa espantosa velada. Porque ahora tenía a Asuma, quien se lo estaría recordando por el resto de su vida.

"¡Bastardo! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada para ayudarme si me viste con esa _bruja_?!"

.

.

.

.

Escucho leve golpes en la puerta principal de su departamento. Específicamente dos golpecitos que sabían a quién pertenecían. Ella era la única que llamaba con esa suavidad, sin tocar el timbre para no importunar. Tampoco era como si él recibiera muchas visitas, no era alguien popular.

Levantándose con pereza de su cama, dejo de lado su novela la cual estaba leyendo desde que llego en la tarde, y camino para ver qué es lo que había ocurrido para que ella, una de las personas más recatadas de la aldea, hubiese tomado el 'valor' de venir a verlo a mitad de la noche.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de encontrarla con el byakugan aun activado y expidiendo alcohol de su ropa y su aliento.

"¿Hinata?"

"Buenas noches Kakashi-san" La azulina desactivo su doujutsu y encaro con suavidad al hombre que estaba vestido como para ir a dormir, sin su protector en el ojo izquierdo el cual mantenía cerrado revelando una cicatriz de hace más de diez años "Lamento importunar a estas horas. Pensé que te vería en el monumento pero…"

"Pasa, y no…no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia" Hatake se hizo a un lado de la puerta invitándola a entrar. La Hyuga tardo unos segundos en obedecer, y recién en ese momento él vio lo desprolija que estaba. Muchos de los laicos y largos mechones de su cabello se encontraban fuera de la coleta y traía una expresión de espanto tras el sonrojo que seguro se debía a la bebida. Algo había ocurrido en la reunión de hoy con sus amigos, e intuía que tenía que ver con la torpeza de Gai aún para tratar con Hinata "¿Quieres un poco de té, o algo? No tengo mucho para ofrecer, ya sabes"

"Café estaría bien. Sé que aún te debe quedar un poco, desde la última vez que vine"

El platinado asintió, y caminando hacia la cocina seguido por ella, puso a calentar la pava y busco entre sus estanterías un frasco con el amargo brebaje que habian tomado hace tres meses ambos, después de una misión que duro casi dos semanas. Ella no había querido volver a su departamento sola, y él tampoco quiso dejarla ir esa tarde cuando llegaron.

Hinata tomo asiento en una de las dos sillas enfrentadas en la mesada.

"¿Quieres sacarte la resaca con el café?" Bromeo el hombre volteando su vista hacia Hinata.

"No creo que funcione, pero podría despejarme un poco…"

"¿Te dijo Genma o Asuma que llegue a la tarde?"

"Ambos… Estaban preocupados por cómo te vieron. Y yo, también me preocupe"

Hatake sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago ante la gentileza de las palabras de ella. Sus dedos le picaron al sostener las tazas, y tuvo que controlarse. Movió su rostro y cuerpo nuevamente a la alacena, fingiendo que buscaba algo y tomando lo primero que supo no se vería sospechoso; la azúcar. Inhalo y exhalo pesadamente, aparentando desinterés, cuando realmente estaba bastante curioso de saber cuánto _él_ podría preocuparla a ella.

Volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa divertida una vez su pulso estuvo normalizado "Es absurdo que se preocupen por mí… Fui capitán ambu ¿Lo olvidan? Se cuidarme, estoy bien"

El tono que empleo era la de cualquier adolescente contestando al regaño de sus padres por volver tarde a casa por primera vez _'Soy un niño grande, se cuidarme solo'_ Hasta tenía esa expresión picara en la mirada.

"No lo dudo… Pero de haber estado bien, hubieras ido a Barbe-Q con nosotros, ¿Ocurrió algo verdad?"

A ella no podía mentirle. Menos cuando le preguntaba con esa voz suave, que transparentaba la angustia y el deseo de ayudarlo.

"La misión se complicó. Las cosas no resultaron ser como pensaba el Sandaime" Kakashi deposito las tazas y el azúcar en la mesa, se sentó frente a ella contemplándola. Era raro tenerla ahí, junto a él, en su casa, a estas horas. La mirada expectante de ella le hizo suspirar y proseguir con lo ocurrido "Un muchacho, de la edad de Uchiha Sasuke, y mis demás estudiantes se cruzó delante de mí y…" El jōnin miro su mano izquierda, ese gesto ella no lo dejo pasar por alto "Era un buen chico, que solo estaba siguiendo y protegiendo a una persona bastante imbécil. Le protegió hasta con su vida"

Decirlo, lo aliviaba. Le sacaba un peso de encima. Cada vez que usó su chidori después de lo ocurrido con _Rin_ , era un peso menos que cargaba al decírselo a ella. Hinata lo sabía, y era por eso que estaba ahí para y con él. Por más veces que trato de correrla, durante el año que la oscuridad lo embargo, ella permaneció a su lado sin pedirle nunca nada. Sin juzgarlo ni por un segundo… Y esa cualidad única de ella, de callar, esperar y dejar que el tiempo diera las palabras, es sin duda lo que le permitía a él no ahogarse en el vaso de agua, que en ocasiones rebalsaba.

La azulina asintió al final de su relato, manteniendo vigente la mirada que el dio una de sus manos. Le hubiese gustado tantas veces tomársela con cariño, y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él para que supiera que no le consideraba un asesino. Que comprendía, lo que era arrebatar una vida sin intención.

Pero no lo hizo. No podía. Su cuerpo rehuía al contacto, y en su misma manera de tratar con casi todas personas siempre era de manera formal, y manteniendo una distancia innecesaria que nunca transgredía a la caricia.

"Kakashi-san, está bien, no fue tu culpa. Todos tomamos la decisión de a quien seguir o _buscar._ Incluso cuando esa persona nos hace más daño que bien" La azulina clavo su mirada en la de él. Hatake asintió, encorvando su postura y golpeando sus dedos con pereza en la mesa "Pero, no podemos negarnos a mirar a nuestro alrededor y ver que no estamos solos. El no permitir cabida a otras personas, de una u otra manera siempre acaba mal. Para uno, y para a quien anhelamos alcanzar"

La joven estaba diciendo exactamente lo que había ocurrido en su encuentro en el país de las Olas, con _Zabusa_ y _Haku_. Ese muchacho se había encerrado en creer que era una herramienta para el espadachín de la niebla, no había permitido cavidad a otra persona, y Zabusa termino por caer en el encanto del niño.

Y termino queriéndolo, y muriendo junto él.

Ese tipo de relaciones siempre terminan en destrucción.

"¿Lo dices por tu relación con Hiashi?" Inquirió Kakashi endureciendo su expresión. No quería que supiera cuanto le afecto lo que decía.

"En parte... Con otou-sama, era yo quien le buscaba, a pesar que no compartía con él sus ideales. Tuve casi que _morir_ dos veces, para ver lo obvio. Mi padre no era la persona a quien debía seguir. Nunca debí hacerlo" Hinata suavizo sus gestos, y por un segundo se quebró.

Ella tembló y desvió su mirada de la de él. Kakashi llevo su mano derecha tomando la de ella, la cual había vuelto a ver vacilar sobre la mesa indecisa de acercarse a la suya o no. Sabía que ella no tomaría la iniciativa de tocarle, y era consiente que ella rompería el contacto. La piel de ella era tan suave y _pura_ aún en tantas maneras… Le desarmaba el simple rose involuntario que sucedía circunstancialmente entre ambos. Hinata no tardo en sacar su mano de la debajo de la de él, ese rechazo fue un golpe a su hombría y a su pecho.

La joven retorno tras un suspiro, a su calma de siempre. Donde estaba esa sonrisa sincera, que ya no aparentaba paz. Porque era la misma paz para él.

"Hinata, yo-"

El pitido de la pava saco a Hatake de su estado absorto al contemplar a la azulina. Se levantó, seguido de los pasos torpes de Hinata quien aún seguía picada por el sake, y la vio colocar un par de cucharadas de café instantáneo en cada una de las tazas. Ella estaba tarareando alguna canción desconocida para él, pero admitía que la tonada era bastante relajante. Ambos se completaban bien en casi todo lo que hacían… Y él por poco habría demás la boca y lo arruinaba.

Nada nuevo. En muchas otras ocasiones, había ocurrido lo mismo cuando estaban solos. La atracción sucumbía sus pensamientos, y traspasaban la obvia barrera que ella tal vez nunca permitiría que él cruzara. En constancia Hatake se preguntaba qué es lo que la Hyuga vio en su persona para acercarle en un comienzo. Él si sabía lo que vio en ella, para dejar que se volviera tan importante en su vida.

"¿Tienes un poco de leche en la nevera? Sé que no te gusta el café, es demasiado amargo para ti" Señalo Hinata, pidiéndole permiso con sus gestos para abrir el frigorífico.

"Está bien así. No es tan desagradable después del tercer, cuarto… Ultimo sorbo"

"Uhm… ¿Seguro?"

"Si, además, tengo que acompañarte hasta tu apartamento. Debo de estar despabilado para ello"

El pestañeo de confusión en Hinata le saco una sonrisa al jōnin. Sin intención de serlo, ella podía ser realmente adorable "No es necesario que me acompañes. Debes descansar, volviste hoy de una misión"

"No voy a dejarte ir sola, sabiendo que te puedes cruzar con Gai y algo impredecible por su parte puede pasar… Siempre ocurre, y viniendo de Gai ya nada me sorprende"

"¿Cómo lo…?" Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de ella. No había comentado nada, y él no estuvo en la juntada de esa noche para saber lo que había ocurrido ¿Cómo supo que Maito le había hecho sentir incomoda?

El platinado amplio su sonrisa, y permitió que ella notara el toque de ternura que le producía. Aun así él no iba a confesarle que _"En ocasiones, también creo poder leer lo que piensas Hinata. Tal como lo haces conmigo"_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Holaaaa! Ya se, ya se. Ni me lo digan ¡Debe de estar nevando en el infierno! Créanme ¿Otra actualización tan pronto? Pff... -_-U algo muy raro esta pasando conmigo. O con el mundo ._.U**_

 _ **Aunque, también influye la inspiración! No he estado tan inspirada para escribir un fics nuevo, desde "Eres mi futuro", y aun así es distinta la emoción que siento cuando escribo sobre KakaHina... Eso me lleva a pensar que tal vez sea que he cambiado de forma de escribir, o ke se yo :V**_

 ** _Muchas gracias x comentar;_** Invader Zam Rei Chan , angel maria 15 , SweHiro , beartes , RankaxAlto , fadebila , ZarzamoraLove (Gracias! Haha yo tambien amo q amen a Hinata *-*) MikaSyo _**Aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, gracias.**_

 _ **Sayo~**_


	4. Capitulo III

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

 **Sin quitarles más tiempo, les dejo para q lean. Espero que les interese!**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan...  
_

* * *

 **El lugar de donde vengo**

 **Capitulo III**

 **_** _Corriendo en círculos, sin llegar a nada, dirigiéndonos a una ciencia desconocida_ **_**

 **.**

Se encontraba en uno de los jardines laterales del recinto Hyuga, en su hogar. Practicaba el puño gentil junto con su guardián Ko, hoy no habían tenido misión ni tampoco entrenamiento con su hermana. Esta falta de actividad, se debía a que Hinata fue solicitada en una misión de rastreo en la madrugada, junto a un equipo de chunins que estaban preparándose para trabajar como guardias de patrulla. El Sandaime había indicado que la única lo suficientemente acta, para enseñar los terrenos en Konoha, era Hyuga Hinata. La jōnin tras esa muestra de confianza absoluta por parte del Hokage, no pudo negarse. Aun cuando prometió a sus estudiantes esta semana practicar las técnicas en combate y darle nuevos ejercicios de ninjutsu, ella tuvo que irse.

La azulina volvería en dos o tres días, si es que los chunins conseguían memorizar los terrenos. Y a su regreso, continuarían la rutina diaria que mantenían desde hace ya más de un mes, cuando se conformó _su_ equipo.

El equipo 8.

A Hanabi no le era aún del todo cómodo referirse a sus compañeros como una parte de ella. Desde pequeña siempre le costó el sociabilizar adecuadamente con los chicos de su relativa edad. Los consideraba irritables, tontos y burdos… Inuzuka Kiba era el mejor ejemplo de lo poco inteligente que pueden llegar a ser las personas de doce y trece años. Entendía que esa manera de pensar no era la apropiada, su madre se lo había regañado innumerable veces. Y sabía que su hermana, tíos y hasta su querida nana Natsu, apoyaban a la antigua matriarca Hyuga en lo que respecta a considerar de menos a los demás. Pero no iban a cambiarla de parecer con tanta facilidad. Ella necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, y ver que quizás si estaba equivocada en su deducciones.

Por ahora, no debía olvidar, que mañana por la tarde tenía que reunirse con Shino y el Inuzuka para un entrenamiento de genjutsu personalizado. Estaba emocionada de conocer a la especialista, Yuuhi Kurenai, de quien su hermana tanto había alabado por la maestría en el arte de lo ilusorio.

"Hanabi-sama, esa postura que emplea…" El hombre se vio dudoso. Llevaban entrenando desde hace tres horas exactamente con la menor, y aunque la castaña seguía teniendo una defensa considerablemente alta y difícil de penetrar. Por muy extraño que le pareciera, la hija menor de Hanako, estaba empleando posturas y golpes desconocidos para él. "No es la adecuada para el jūken, ¿Le ocurre algo?"

La menor pestañeo confundida, viendo la posición de sus pies, y la de sus palmas. Se detuvo contemplando sus manos, aun eran pequeñas. Las llevaba vendadas desde hace dos semanas, cuando en los entrenamientos con Kiba y Shino, descubrió que se las lastimaba en sus prácticas de taijutsu. Las manos eran la parte más importante de su cuerpo en lo que refiere a combate, lesionarlas no era una opción.

 _…"Los ojos pueden ser cegados o robados, Hanabi-Ne. Tus manos, siempre serán la parte más importante de ser shinobi"…_ Las palabras de su hermana hacían eco en ella, recordándole una pequeña discusión que tuvieron hace quince días, la cual acabo cuando Hinata puso frente a ella, un potecito de ungüento curativo.

"Estoy bien Ko-san. Esta postura me permite mayor control de movimiento en el espacio, y puedo emplear otros tipos de ataques ¡Como este!" La castaña volteo el cuerpo quedando de perfil frente a su guardián, y empleo una técnica que aún no tenía bien dominada, pero que había aprendido con su sensei una vez pudieron los tres caminar sobre el agua. " _Jutsu, chakura no hari./_ Técnica de agujas de chakra."

De su mano derecha, la cual llevo por delante de su cuerpo, expulso una setenta o tal vez más, de delgados y filosos hilos de chakra que se incrustaron por delante de ella en uno de los troncos acolchonados para entrenar del jardín. Mordió su labio inferior suprimiendo un quejido ante la dilatación de los puntos de abertura de las últimas falanges de los dedos. No había problema con su palma, había aprendido a controlar el ardor y cantidad de energía que enviaba para emplear ese jutsu después del cuarto o quinto intento, pero era muy distinto controlar la energía que drenaba de su dedo meñique y el pulgar.

Controlar el chakra en cada uno de sus extremidades era sumamente difícil, y por lo general terminaba en sangrado. Esta vez tuvo suerte que tan solo sea molestia. Podía ser que ¿Estuviera perfeccionándose?

"¡Eso fue increíble Hanabi-sama!" Exclamo Ko mirando la lesión del árbol, y luego a la muchacha "Puedo preguntar, ¿De dónde aprendió esa técnica?"

La respuesta era obvia. Ni siquiera su guardián era completamente ingenuo de que la azulina es quien le había enseñado ese tipo de ataque. El cual en sí, era una desviación del estilo del puño suave inspirado en los tipos de ataque s _enbon._

"Lo aprendí en mis entrenamientos con nee-san… Digo, digo, de Hinata-sensei. Ella nos comentó que esta técnica, la realizo observando a su antiguo compañero de equipo." La castaña se mordió la mejilla interna, y se reprendió en silencio. Aún seguía cometiendo esos deslices de llamar a su hermana por el apelativo cariñoso y no como lo que era ahora, su instructora. "Me pregunto si podre alguna vez hacer lo mismo. Crear una técnica, suena genial."

Hanabi había estado observando cierto jutsu de Kiba junto a Akamaru; El _gatsūga_ 'colmillo sobre colmillo'. Este ataque expedía chakra alrededor en una posición rotatoria que daba una defensa minina y un ataque letal. Era lo inverso a la técnica avanzada del clan Hyuga llamado _hakkeshō kaiten_ 'Rotación celestial', muy pocos de sus familiares de la rama principal eran quienes podían emplear ese nivel de taijutsu.

Esa era la mejor defensa de los Hyugas.

"¿Quiere decir que se lo ha enseñado Hinata-san?"

"Hai, ella ha estado enseñándonos en nuestro equipo jutsus similares a este. Espero que no sea una molestia durante nuestros entrenamientos que lo utilice, Ko-san. Necesito perfeccionarlos."

El moreno negó suavemente con la cabeza. Los ataques con agujas eran la especialidad del jōnin Shiranui, y ese hombre era el único compañero vivo del equipo de Hinata. No le sorprendía que la azulina, después de años de entrenar con Genma, hubiese acoplado alguna de sus técnicas en las de ella.

"Por supuesto que no me molesta Hanabi-sama. Estoy aquí para ayudarla a entrenar, nada me complacería más que el saber que puedo cooperar en su desarrollo. Aunque…" Ko pareció dubitativo, pero volvió a su posición defensiva imitando a la niña quien sonreía complacida y volvía a pararse en esa peculiar posición que no era del jūken precisamente… Seguía flexionando ambas rodillas de una manera _no_ adecuada. "Hanabi-sama, usted ¿Está siguiendo los pasos de Hinata-san?"

"¿Eeeh?" Hanabi ahora si estaba confundida. Tardo un momento en reaccionar, el suficiente para poder detener un ataque frontal de Ko. Los escrutadores ojos de la chica, los cuales al igual que Ko tenían el doujutsu de la familia activado, miraron con recelo por unos segundos a su guardián. Las venas se engrosaron en el rostro de la menor. "¿A que vino esa pregunta?"

El Hyuga mayor intercambio un par de golpes sordos de chakra con la castaña. Por un momento se le hizo ver en lugar de Hanabi, a Hinata. Y él volvía a tener trece años. Aquellos tiempos le traían nostalgia. "No es nada Hanabi-sama, disculpe mi intromisión."

"¿Mmmh?" La castaña entrecerró sus ojos manteniendo su semblante de desconfianza "Sé que he dicho que quiero volverme una especialista en el jūken. Pero, no tiene nada de malo aprender otras técnicas, o desarrollar nuevas ¿Verdad?"

"Tiene toda la razón, fue una impertinencia preguntar. Perdóneme." Afirmo el hombre retrocediendo un par de pasos, los ojos de Hanabi llegaban a ser tan intimidantes como los del difunto Hiashi. "Solo, procure que el consejo no se entere de ello. No quiero que tenga problemas con su abuelo, Hanabi-sama."

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos. La menor desactivo su Byakugan y relajo su postura. Tener los hombros firmes era un verdadero fastidio.

 _"Así que por ahí iba la cosa_ …" La castaña pudo haberlo sospechado. Si se enteraba alguien de la familia principal, o incluso algunos miembros muy devotos a los del consejo Hyuga, ella iba a tener que dar explicaciones sobre su desenvolvimiento como kunoichi. En muchas ocasiones, a lo largo de los años, escucho los gritos provenientes de su abuelo, Hikame Hyuga, reprendiendo a Hinata por su taijutsu y estilo de pelea que dictaba mucho del valorado puño suave.

Hanabi inclino su cabeza asintiendo al pedido de Ko. "No tiene que preocuparse. Durante la mañana solo está mi madre y mis tíos en casa. Ellos no dirán nada, se lo aseguro. Puede estarse tranquilo."

"Está bien Hanabi-sama, disculpe mi-"

"Te preocupas por mí… Eso no es ser entrometido, o al menos eso dice okaa-san y si ella lo dice deber ser cierto. Gracias Ko, realmente aprecio sus cuidados."

"…"

Ko quedo sin palabras, delante de él estaba la hermana menor de alguien que estimo, y _creyó,_ durante sus días de inocencia, que sería su esposa. La pre-adolecente, perteneciente al sōke, había crecido bastante. Ya no era la pequeña de cabellos largos en tono pardo, con sus recientes seis años cumplidos, que corría a buscarle para entrenar y ser tan solo quien ostentara el título de _líder_ del clan Hyuga. Hanabi, a pesar de las diferencias con Hinata, se asemejaba a su hermana y madre en el buen trato que daban.

Y solo quizás, y tal vez, la mirada feroz de la castaña la cual se asemejaba a la del temible Hiashi Hyuga, podía ser quien alguna vez los llevara a los del boke hacia la libertad, la cual Hinata fue privada de darles.

"Sigamos entrenando Ko-san."

"Si, Hanabi-sama."

Ninguno de ellos se percató, o de hacerlo no le dieron importancia, que en el pasillo de madera que daba al exterior rumbo al jardín, apoyado en la pared, se encontraba Neji Hyuga, observando los movimientos de la menor de sus primas, y apretando sus puños con la desazón, de la rabia. Los ancianos habian acertado. Hinata estaba _corrompiendo_ a Hanabi. Su prima menor nunca debería llegar a ser la líder de su clan, o todo el orgullo, la esencia, y apariencia política de los Hyugas se desmoronaría.

 _"Si Hanabi no puede hacerse fuerte con el tradicional puño suave de nuestra familia. No merece ser la matriarca de nuestro clan, ¡Tendré que serlo yo!"_ Neji retomo su camino hacia adentro de la mansión, pasando de largo a su padre, madre y tía. Sin saludarlos ni devolver a los llamados de los adultos. Él debía avisarle a Hikame que acertó al decir, que Hinata era una Hyuga _desagradecida_ , que solo buscaba _revelarse_ y causar daño desde afuera hacia los cimientos de su familia. Y él estaba dispuesto a aprender el ' _sōke no juinjutsu_ ' para detener, si hacía falta, a la ya considerada descarriada Hanabi.

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo en una tarde esplendida con el sol radiante y el viento fresco, un clima perfecto para releer alguno de los tomo de su apreciada saga del Icha Icha, había terminar con él enseñando jutsus a sus estudiantes? Kakashi suspiro pesadamente mirando las solitarias y pocas nubes que pasaban de largo _"Lloverá pasado mañana, espero que haya llevado una capa…"_ medito el platinado dejando sus pensare divagar por un instante. Permitiendo a su mente estar lejos de él, y de su aburrimiento. Había sido prácticamente obligado a salir de su apartamento, y sin posibilidades de agarrar alguna de sus novelas.

Volvió su atención a las cabelleras, rubia, rosada y morena, quienes eran los culpables de que no pudiera estar aprovechando de su día tranquilo. Hatake había tenido últimamente un par de misiones de rango 'A' en solitario las cuales seguían relacionadas con la escolta ambu a la familia de nobles. A ello se le había sumado, el regreso de las múltiples misiones de rango 'D' que el equipo 7 habian retomado. Nunca en su vida había estado tan cansado como ese mes. Aun cuando era capitán en Ambu, tenía por lo general todas las mañanas y algunas contadas noches, para despabilarse y holgazanear. Sin duda ser sensei es un trabajo de todos los días, de todas las horas, que requiere mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio.

Hasta _casi_ admiraba a Gai, quien llevaba en ser mentor dos años.

Aunque, había algo que a Hatake no le terminaba de cuadrar… Ser instructor ¿También amerita que sus genins vallan a buscarte a tu departamento (del cual Kakashi tenía cierta idea de cómo sabían dónde él vivía) y lo sacaran a mitad de su almuerzo? Tal vez sí. Podía recordarse a él de chunin como alguien nervioso, ansioso de aprender y ser el mejor, cuando fue asignado tras la muerte de su padre a Minato Namikaze. Su difunto instructor había tenido que soportarle a él tratando de llamar a toda costa su atención.

Al recordar esos tiempos, el platinado añoraba poder volver el tiempo atrás y reñirse a sí mismo de adolecente, por haber sido tan imbécil.

"¡Kakashi-sensei, ya lo conseguí! ¡Mire, mire, creo que ya puedo mantener un nivel de chakra apropiado para el jutsu _'ttebayo_!" Gritoneo Naruto. Ese genin, era seguramente el mayor responsable de la hazaña de sacarlo de su vivienda al mediodía junto con Sasuke y Sakura.

De alguna manera, ese muchachito rubio, había conseguido la dirección de su casa. Kakashi no era ni por asomo estúpido, él ya empezaba a sospechar quien era la _mujer_ por la que Naruto parecía conocerle tanto. Y de dónde, seguramente, su estudiante más inquieto había obtenido la dirección para encontrarle.

Lo productivo de la situación, es que fueron sus tres genins quienes formularon la estrategia para sacarlo de su casa. Fue un trabajo en equipo.

"Si estás seguro, anda." Hatake posiciono su completa atención en lo que hacía el rubio. De haber sabido lo que ocurriría el platinado no hubiera estado sonriendo tras su máscara con tanta tranquilidad, y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. "Muéstrame."

Al Uzumaki le había dado a realizar una técnica relativamente fácil, basada en un tipo de _fūton_ y _suiton._ Con la cual el chico de mono naranja, quien era más a fin a los jutsus de tipo viento, podría recolectar el agua de un reducido espacio del aire y transformarlo en líquido. Era un tipo de ataque relativamente fácil en gran cantidad, que también podía ser útil para reunir agua en momentos de sequias o de abstinencia.

La cuestión, o el problema, era que Naruto debía extraer agua de manera _reducida_ para un vaso con lo mucho. No más. Eso no sería difícil para cualquier otro, pero este chico tenia al zorro de las nueve colas dentro de él. Kakashi esperaba que su estudiante supiera discernir esta vez la cantidad de chakra adecuada. A fin de cuentas, les tuvo que enseñar a caminar sobre el agua después que el estudiante de la Hyuga, Inuzuka Kiba, farfullara sobre que su equipo ya había aprendido hacerlo hace una semana… Para Naruto, el caminar sobre el agua, había sido un completo fracaso y el niño no entendía aún el porqué.

Más la respuesta era obvia. Al ser el contenedor del chakra del Kyubi, este le complejizaba el moldeo de la energía. Adhiriendo la propia de un demonio, a la del rubio.

" _Jutsu no fūton-suiton gyōshuku_ / Técnica de aire y agua condensada." Inmediatamente que él chico realizo los movimientos de mano, el aire quedo caliente, espeso y casi imposible de ser inhalado. Hatake no llego ni a bufar, cuando una ola de agua los mando junto al atolondrado rubio y a su equipo, a nadar un par de metros hacia adelante.

Uzumaki aún seguía teniendo graves problemas para controlar la circulación de su chakra, y Kakashi no podía ayudarlo con ese asunto. Escaba de su capacidad como jōnin, el comprender el funcionamiento de las redes de energía de un jinchuriki. Lo mismo ocurrió con caminar en el agua. Él no podía ayudar en su entrenamiento al revoltoso genin.

El único capaz de ayudar con esa dificultad al muchacho, era el sannin ermitaño. Jiraisha.

"¡Narutoooo!" El grito de Sakura, quien practicaba posturas de taijutsus básicas para cualquier combate, fue lo último que llegaron a escuchar antes que…

Un poco de agua no hace daño a nadie. Pero, un poco de agua con un leve chasquido de rayos que producía la mano de Uchiha Sasuke, quien practicaba técnicas de _raiton/_ electricidad, termino por ahogarlos y electrocutarlos a todos. El jōnin fue el primero en recuperarse tras varios segundos que duro la inundación. Levantándose como si no hubiera pasado nada, manteniendo su porte aburrido, a pesar que sus cabellos blancos estaban húmedos y en punta. Kakashi medito cual sería la manera más apropiada de mandar a sus dos estudiantes masculinos al _averno._

"¿Están buscando que les aplique la técnica de los mil años de dolor a ambos, no?"

A uno por incompetente, y al otro por caer dentro de la incompetencia del primero.

El área 7 de entrenamiento había quedado hecha un desastre. Empezaba a parecerse a un pantano.

"¡¿Qué tratabas de hacer _dobe_?!" El Uchiha se incorporó segundo, ignorando la pregunta para amable nada del adulto. Parándose encaro a su compañero quien tosía reiteradas veces escupiendo el agua. "¿Acaso no me viste practicando _raiton_? ¡Idiota!"

"¡¿Qué?! Coff, coff, coff…"

Sasuke rodo los ojos ante lo tarado que se veía el rubio aún en el suelo, con la mata de pelos dorados erizados, y las manos en la garganta ayudándose a respirar. "El agua conduce la electricidad, la potencia ¡¿No pudiste tener más cuidado?!"

"¡Un momento, yo estaba entrenando jutsus de agua primero _, teme_! ¡Tú eres quien debías de estar apartado como dijo Kakashi-sensei! ¡La culpa es más tuya que mía!"

Naruto tenía un punto. El Uchiha había estado a pocos metros de distancia, cuando tenía toda el área para entrenar. Lo que Sasuke se negaría a admitir en voz alta, es que debido a la emoción de aprender una técnica nueva, él había optado por quedarse lo más cerca de Hatake para continuar su progreso y poder llegar, al menos en esta semana, a aprender hacer un _chidori._

"¡La culpa es únicamente tuya! Debías juntar líquido para un vaso ¡No para inundar toda el área _usurantokanchi_!"

"No es mi culpa ser un ninja tan genial que pueda sobrepasar las expectativas de Kakashi-sensei."

"¿Sobrepasar? ¡Ja! Si claro" El sarcasmo en Sasuke fue inherente "Eres un perdedor, ni siquiera pudiste hacer bien un jutsu tan simple como ese."

El chico de marcas zorrunas iba a replicar. Ya suficiente insultos estuvo aguantándole durante el día, la semana y casi el mes. Había hecho su mayor esfuerzo en llevarse bien ¡Enserio que intento estar en armonía con Sasuke! Pero no había funcionado. Se iba a levantar en ese instante del lodazal que había producido, e iría y le rompería la cara a ese bastardo que tenía por compañero y le… Naruto arrugo el ceño, no podía hacer eso.

"Olvídalo… No caeré en eso _teme._ Tú fuiste el culpable, no yo." Pronuncio el genin tranquilizando sus impulsos de partirle el rostro al azabache.

Hatake percibió en la expresión del Uzumaki una cierta, resistencia al enfurecer. Le dio curiosidad saber qué es lo que le detuvo a continuar una riña con el moreno, la cual obviamente terminaría en intercambio de puñetazos. Esa expresión de calma, no era propia de su estudiante. De ninguno de los tres.

 _…"Y en cuanto al trabajo en equipo, ten paciencia. Es algo que se da con el tiempo y la perseverancia. Por ahora, podrías tratar de ser comprensivo con Haruno-chan, Uchiha-kun, y también con Kakashi-san"…_ Naruto no olvidaba las palabras que Hinata-sensei le dijo en Ichiraku, las cuales se repetían en su cabeza cada vez que iba a explotar. Y a estas alturas, después de varias semanas de compartir con el equipo 7, el rubio había notado que quizás, realmente la perseverancia iba a llevarlos a ellos cuatro a formar una verdadera amistad.

Porque a pesar que Sasuke fuera todo lo creído y petulante que creía y, mantenía vigente, que era. Fue el mismo Uchiha quien le salvo la vida en el país de las Olas. Y desde hace algunas semanas, Sasuke había colaborado en entrenar con él sin rehuirle. El Uchiha ya no le consideraba, _tan_ , inferior a su persona. Hasta inclusive, estaba empezando a tomarle el gusto al rubio.

Algo similar debía también ocurrir con su compañera femenina de equipo. Ella ya no lo menospreciaba _tanto_ , y había ocasiones contadas, como hoy, que hasta el mismo Uzumaki sabía que ella lo golpeaba debido a que él hacia idioteces que-

"¡NARUTO!" La voz sacada de ultra tumba de Haruno Sakura, alerto peligro en el mencionado. El chico trato de secar su campera naranja y alizar sus pelos para ver que ocurría con ella. Todos los instintos en el Uzumaki le gritaron 'peligro, huye, corre', pero él fue demasiado lento para moverse de una trompada que le dejo con el rostro clavado en el suelo. "¡No seas tan descuidado _shannaro_! ¡Casi nos ahogas a todos!"

El jōnin dejo de divagar sobre su estudiante. Ya no tenía que preocuparse en darle un escarmiento a Naruto, Sakura se había encargado de eso demasiado bien. En cuanto al Uchiha, Kakashi tomaría la represaría de posponer el aprendizaje con la técnica del chidori. Ese sería un buen artilugio contra Sasuke, quien a toda costa quería aprender algún jutsu con el cual pudiera ser capaz de matar.

Hatake no estaba nada feliz por haber bajado la guardia, dejándose mojar y electrocutar, y se lo haría saber de manera indirecta a sus estudiantes.

"Vamos, levántense los tres. Y arreglen el desastre que hizo Naruto, ¿Entendido?"

El trio de preadolescentes asintió a regañadientes, no conformes con ser solo ellos quienes arreglarían todo mientras el adulto se apoyaba en un árbol con expresión relajada y sin hacer nada. Haruno fue quien ayudo a incorporarse al rubio. La calma que en contadas ocasiones emanaba Uzumaki, era lo que necesitaba Sakura para bajar a su _inner_.

"Umh Naruto, ¿Te lastime… mucho?"

"Estoy bien Sakura-chan. Creo que me lo tenía en cierta manera merecido ¿No?"

"Ni que lo digas. Vamos a ayudar a Sasuke-kun"

"Hmf…Necesitaremos una pala y un balde" Medito el azabache viendo el desastre de lodo y charcos. Naruto sí que tenía reservas de chakra. Pero ¿Porque tanto? Un genin normal, no posee tanta energía.

Posicionando sus manos en una técnica básica de fuiton, Kakashi consiguió secarse a sí mismo. Quedando completamente compuesto y peinado. No le gustaba estar desprolijo. Era una de sus mañas que le quedo desde genin, y que heredó de su padre. Le era grato permanecer lo más limpio posible y ordenado.

Sintió una presencia ajena acercándose a su equipo. Eran pisadas fuertes y de paso animado, supuso quien propia ser sin siquiera mirarle. Y eso le extraño. El jōnin que se aproximaba a ellos no era de concurrir a las áreas de entrenamiento genin, al menos que el equipo 8 estuviera. Pero Hinata se había marchado alrededor de las 03:00 am, a una misión de rastreo _"¿No le abran informado?"_ Medito por un segundo, mirando en la dirección donde un hombre de banda por pañuelera en la cabeza, y palillo en la boca se aproximaba hasta él. _"Dudo que no esté enterado… Coincido con Gai, en que Genma es todo un chismoso."_

La mano alzada de Shiranui indicaba que venía a verlo a él. Hatake alzo una ceja no muy seguro de si esto era algo agradable o por el contrario, una de las típicas visitas de Genma quien de seguro venía a arrastrarlo a alguna de sus _'brillantes'_ , por no decir intransigentes, ideas de conquista de mujeres. Con Asuma no funcionaba, el fumador era demasiado listo para dejarse convencer por el especialista en ataque _senbon_ , en ir por damas a los bares.

"¡Oe Kakashi! ¿Dónde está tu Icha Icha? ¿No salió un volumen nuevo la semana pasada?"

"De haber salido créeme que ya lo tendría. Jiraisha-sama se está demorando en la publicación de su nuevo tomo." Devolvió el saludo con un ademan de mano. No iba a moverse de apoyo en el árbol, estaba cómodo ahí. "¿Y a ti que te trae por esta zona?"

"Me ha mandado el Hokage." Gruño Genma, para nada contento por lo que fuera que le ordenaron. O, más bien pidieron. Sarutobi no era de la clase de hombres de dar determinantes, a pesar que era el jefe de la aldea. "¿Esos son los críos que te tienen de _niñera_? Mira, que han hecho un desastre esta área. _Tks_ , son más atolondrados que los mocosos de Asuma"

Kakashi rodo su ojo visible en señal de descontento. Shiranui parecía no comprender, que ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros tres jōnins le hacía mucha gracia que le llamaran ' _niñeras_ '. Secretamente, aguardaba el día en que fueran a nominar también a Genma para el puesto de instructor. "Ellos son, ¿Quieres que te los presente? _No muerden_."

El castaño estiro los labios con fastidio dejando su palillo hacia abajo. Hatake no perdía la oportunidad de recordarle cuando sus perros ninjas de rastreo y ataque, le mordieron por accidente un glúteo hace algunos años. "Nah… Ya conozco a _tu_ mocoso enclenque. Con eso me basta. El chico es demasiado ruidoso."

"¿Mocoso enclenque, ruidoso?"

Antes que Hatake pudiera preguntar, lo evidente, y confirmar que era _Hinata_ la culpable de que su estudiante le conociera. Naruto ya estaba mirando de la mala manera a Shiranui, alzando en alto el dedo del medio y vociferando que dejara de llamarlo de esa forma. El chico de las mejillas rayadas, quien era detenido por el agarre del cuello de su mono naranja a cortesía de Uchiha Sasuke, tardaría años en aprender que lo peor que se le puede pedir a Genma es que _no haga algo_. En ese sentido y muchos otros, el compañero de Hinata, no había madurado. Seguía siendo un niño con veinticinco años.

"¡Como digas, te seguiré llamando _enclenque_!" El hombre devolvió el reto al genin con una sonrisa que se torcía junto a su palillo. Dejando de lado a Naruto, paso a mirar al platinado con una expresión seria. "A lo importante. El Hokage me mandó a buscarte. Habrá una reunión en una hora, en vísperas de que la semana entrante estaremos cerca del mes de _junio._ Ya sabes a lo que se refiere… Tengo el pedido de llevarte a tiempo, sin retrasos, y sin _abuelitas_ que te pidan ayuda."

"Exámenes c _hunins_ ¿Eh?" Afirmó Hatake dejando de apoyarse en el árbol. "Se me paso por alto que estaba tan próximos."

"¡ _Je_! Trae buenos recuerdos."

"Algunos…"

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuhi Kurenai se consideraba a ella misma, como una mujer tolerante. Que entiende el comportamiento psicológico, en menor grado, y con el cual es capaz de soportar la gran mayoría de los desplantes de sus colegas shinobis, quienes, para la mala racha de las escasas kunoichis en Konoha, eran en mayor cantidad hombres. Sin embargo, ese mediodía la mujer de peculiares e intensos ojos carmesí, se encontraba dudando seriamente de su capacidad para tolerar. Lo adecuado a esas alturas, era decir que no tenía paciencia para los improvistos. Y cierto jōnin era un perfecto manojo de acciones inesperadas.

"Voy a quemar la colección del Icha Icha de Hatake" Murmuro por lo bajo, apretando con sus dedos entre medio de su fina nariz. "Voy a quemarla lenta y tortuosamente."

Frente a ella estaban dos equipos de genins sin sus instructores. Uno de ellos, el equipo 8, eran los estudiantes de Hinata. Kurenai ya había quedado con la jōnin especialista en rastreo, quien era un par de años más joven que ella, en enseñarles el manejo de genjutsu. No había problema con esos tres preadolescentes. Aunque Kurenai seguía considerando que un equipo especializado en rastreo no necesitaría de instrucciones en el arte ilusoria. Tanto el Byakugan, como los _kikaichūs,_ o el olfato híper-desarrollado de los Inuzukas, los hacía un perfecto trio incapaz de confundir la realidad. Pero Yuuhi conocía a Hinata, sabía lo metódica que podía llegar a ser y lo exageradamente atenta que era.

Acepto de buena manera dar un entrenamiento en el arte del genjutsu a los genins del equipo 8. Le debía un par de favores a la Hyuga, y estaba honrada que una colega jōnin alabara sus métodos de enseñanza, aun cuando ella no era precisamente una sensei. Kurenai tenía una única alumna, Yakumo Kurama.

Sin embargo, y algo que sacaba de quicio con excesiva facilidad a Yuuhi, era que abusaran de su buena fe. Como era el caso de la presencia de los chicos del equipo 7.

"¡Sigo sin entender que hacen ustedes aquí! Hinata-sensei dijo que nos darían un entrenamiento personalizado para nosotros." Gruño Kiba secundado por los ladridos de Akamaru quien estaba dentro de la campera gris de su amo.

"Nos mandó Kakashi-sensei ¿Si?" Contesto, en esta ocasión, la chica de cabellos rosados. Ya iba siendo la décima vez que les cuestionaban por la presencia de ellos en el área 14, y Sakura era lo suficientemente avivada a diferencia de Naruto, como para saber que fue una treta del adulto que tenían por mentor, para deshacerse de ellos durante la tarde. "Prometemos con Sasuke-kun y Naruto no causar problemas. Solo permítanos observar la clase, por favor."

Los ojos jades de la menor estaban fijos en los de la mujer. Implorando porque no les corrieran, aunque eso hubiese sido lo adecuado. Sin embargo, Haruno era consiente después de ya un mes de conocerles, que sus compañeros recibían de buena manera cualquier enseñanza y entrenamiento para su formación de ninjas. Sin mencionar que era un estímulo para calmarlos, y atraer a su apreciado compañero Uchiha a su lado.

Detestaba contemplar a Sasuke alejándose de todos. Encerrándose en el mismo, impidiéndole a ella o a cualquiera llegar a él.

"Me encantaría ayudarles. Pero el estudiante de Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, tiene razón. Esto es un entrenamiento personalizado. No es precisamente a mí a quien le tienes que pedir únicamente permiso para quedarse." Informo la jōnin viendo una decepción casi palpable en el rostro de los genins de Hatake. Los lamentaba por ellos, quienes no tenían la culpa de la situación. "Lo siento…"

"¡Ese Kakashi-sensei! Nos mintió." Vocifero Naruto, percatándose recién de la baja estrategia que empleo el platinado para deshacerse de ellos ese día.

El azabache parado tras del rubio bufo. Estaba igual de molesto que el Uzumaki, y de haber sido alguien más ruidoso hubiese soltado algún insulto desde el comienzo ¡Hubiese pataleado y hecho rabietas! Ayer había sido un buen día de entrenamiento, pero hoy no era ayer. Kakashi en algunas cualidades, en muchas cualidades " _Tal vez porque es un genio como él…"_ se asemejaba tanto a _Itachi Uchiha_. Y eso lo enfurecía.

"Vámonos." Ordeno Sasuke girando sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse. No iba a quedarse a hacer el tonto.

Shino y Hanabi se habian mantenido alejados de sus demás ex compañeros de academia, sin soltar opinión alguna. Dejando que Kiba interrogara sobre la presencia del equipo 7 en su área de entrenamiento. Ambos genins de porte serio, tenían los brazos cruzados y una expresión que se hubiera tomado por altanera, si no se les conocía. La castaña de ojos nacares, intercambio una mirada con el muchacho junto a ella de gafas.

Lo bueno en la relación de ambos es que no necesitaban muchas palabras para entenderse. En ocasiones, como esta, la genin se permitía el dudar que tal vez no todos los chicos de su relativa edad fueran idiotas. Shino, era considerablemente más astuto que ella.

"Esperen" Freno la Hyuga, lamentándose en sus pensares por lo que estaba a punto de decir. No le hacia ninguna gracia compartir una clase de genjutsu con chicos que iban tan poco a la moda ¿Mono naranja? ¿Vestido rojo con calza? ¿Bermudas blanca y remera de cuello de tortuga? El equipo siete tenía pésimo gusto de ropa. Pero aún así… "A Shino y a mí no nos molesta compartir el entrenamiento. Siempre y cuando, mantengan nuestro ritmo, no nos retrasen y sepan comportarse ¿Esta claro? Si cumplen eso, se pueden quedar."

"¡¿Qué?!" El Inuzuka se tambaleo, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar. Pensó que la primera en apoyarle seria Hanabi. Su compañera nunca tuvo una buena relación en la academia con Uchiha Sasuke, debido a que por él, ella una chica que alcanzó el grado de genin adelantando curso, no obtuvo el mejor promedio. "¡¿Cómo que no les molesta?! Es nuestro entrenamiento, ellos salen sobrando y-"

El domador de insectos dio un paso hacia su compañero quedando por delante de la castaña. "Con Hanabi, consideramos las palabras de Hinata-sensei respecto a no dejar de lado a un compañero. Ya nos ha pasado en nuestra primera misión en la regularidad de los mapas, el no saber trabajar en equipo con nuestros compañeros, Kiba. Una clase con el equipo 7, sería lo adecuado para afianzar los lazos de camaradería shinobi."

¡¿Incluso Shino también lo pensaba así?!

Kiba trato de objetar. Pero no encontraba absolutamente nada para contradecirles. Sus dos compañeros eran los listos, él en eso salía sobrando. Si ellos estaban de acuerdo, tal vez él podría ser quien estuviera equivocado y las palabras de Hinata fueran más importante de lo que había considerado hasta aquel día. El muchacho de tatuajes triangulares en la mejilla arrugo el ceño y se cruzó de brazos como a quien no le importa la 'cosa'… No iba darle el gusto a Hanabi de aceptar que él se había equivocado. "Si tú lo dices Shino, seguro es que tienes razón… _Tks_ , pueden quedarse. Me da igual ¿Cuándo empezamos?"

Los seis pares de diversos iris se voltearon a mirar a la morena adulta quien masajeaba cansadamente su frente. Habian perdido casi veinte minutos de entrenamiento. Y ahora, se le sumaria el equipo de Hatake Kakashi. Yuuhi tuvo que hacer acoplo de toda su tolerancia ante la situación.

"Está bien, vamos a empezar de una vez ¿Vale?" Exclamo Kurenai. Había esperado un poco más de terquedad en el equipo 8, pero no debía olvidar que la instructora era Hyuga Hinata. Siendo así, no debía sorprenderle que los genins de rastreo fueran los primeros entre los nueve novatos de este año, en entender el concepto de trabajo en equipo. "Tomaos asiento, si tienen un cuaderno de notas o papel donde apuntar seria lo adecuado. Hablen uno a la vez y levanten la mano para que les dé el turo de habla. "

Tras un intercambio de hojas que arrancó con sumo cuidado Hanabi de su preciado cuaderno de tapas plastificadas, las cuales entrego a Kiba, y otras cuantas más a Sakura. Haruno se encargó de entregar a Sasuke y a Naruto. Por su parte Shino había traído su propio anotador. Uzumaki alzo la mano realizando la pregunta que todos tenían en su mente, pero que no iban exponer por miedo a quedar como pelmazos.

"Kurenai- _sensei_ , ¿Por qué tenemos que 'tomar notas'? No estamos en la academia"

"El genjutsu es el área más libre de creación para defensa o ataque contra un adversario. Sin embargo también requiere la capacidad de amoldar una cantidad de chakra adecuado. La construcción de un campo ilusorio se divide por lo general en cuatro vertientes; Horizontal, vertical, volumen y tiempo… Para ello van a necesitar emplear la física, ecuaciones matemáticas, concepto de velocidad y algo de psicología con el que efectuaran una ilusión creíble y en el mejor de los casos _traumatizante_ " La jōnin dio una mirada suspicaz a los chicos. Ninguno de ellos parecía entender a lo que se refería "¿Acaso creen que lo único que se puede aprender es por experiencia? Los exámenes chunins están pisándole los talones, necesitaran conocimiento elevado del cual serán ustedes mismos quienes se los tendrán que prever porque ya no están en la academia _._ "

La mirada de espanto de cuatro de los seis chicos provoco cierta ternura que Kurenai supo camuflar bastante bien ante un gesto de regaño.

"¿Exámenes chunin?" Repitió Kiba mirando a sus dos compañeros de equipos "No nos han dicho nada de eso a nosotros"

"Kakashi-sensei, tampoco hablo de eso." Sakura llevo su mano hasta el mentón. Ella tenía una leve idea de que eran esos 'dichosos' exámenes. Iruka les hablo de los rangos shinobis, y en uno de los exámenes en los que Naruto saco un cero, habian sido evaluados con dicho tema.

"Hmf… Kakashi nunca nos dice nada importante"

"Son en junio. Dentro de unos días" Indico Hanabi compartiendo el sentimiento de molestia que los integrantes del equipo 7. Su hermana tampoco les menciono en ningún momento sobre ese examen.

"La reunión sobre los exámenes chunins fue ayer en la tarde. Es normal que aún no les hablaran del tema, pero ustedes deberían ya estarse preparando." Yuuhi se mordió la lengua por andar de bocaza. Ella también asistió a la junta del día anterior, Hatake había inscripto a sus alumnos al igual que Maito y Sarutobi, Hinata estuvo ausente aunque el Hokage pondría al tanto a la azulina a su regreso. "Tienen una semana para avisarles. Cambien esas caras y concéntrense que daré una clase intensiva. No me detendré por quien se retrase, no soy una 'sensei' paciente."

"Hai"

El asentimiento fue general. Aunque más de uno de los estudiantes aún tenían sus pensamientos la palabra 'chunin'… La mirada carmesí se afilo antes de empezar con una explicación básica de ecuaciones de primer, segundo y tercer rango. Iban a estar ahí al menos dos horas antes de practicar un _Kai,_ eliminación o interrupción de ilusión. Y a medida que fueran avanzando, Kurenai quien tenía cierto don para notar las habilidades sobresalientes en alumnos jóvenes, vería en Haruno Sakura cierta habilidad innata para el área del genjutsu. La alumna de Kakashi podría ser una buena discípula a pesar de no tener un kekegenkai, como su estudiante Yakumo, pero poseía el chakra de _yin,_ y eso ya la habilitaba de manera casi natural.

Inuzuka y Uzumaki presentaron fuerte dolores de cabeza ante las ecuaciones. Ambos críos, si no se los sabían orientar, crecerían para ser pura fuerza, músculos, y pocos sesos. Y de esa clase de shinobis habian demasiado en el mundo. Le extraño que siendo alumnos de sus jōnins excepcionales presentaran esas cualidades…

En contraste, Aburame, Uchiha y Hyuga Hanabi eran prodigios. Comprendían todo sin necesidad de que le reiterasen, y en el caso de los dos usuarios de doujutsu ocular, parecían no querer ser menos ante el uno y el otro compitiendo por quien resolvía primero los problemas. Shino podría ser que tuviera un talento particular en la física, sus kikaichūs eran el mejor artilugio ante defensa de genjutsu, pero tras una hora de explicación meramente numérica y cuantitativa, pasaron al área de lo psicológico; los pensamientos. Shino fue quien más dificultades tuvo en esa asignatura.

"Bueno, creo que por hoy debemos dejarlo hasta aquí." Kurenai observó cuan agotados mentalmente se hallaban Naruto y Kiba. El Inuzuka no había podido dispersar el genjutsu, a diferencia de Naruto, quien tal vez no era únicamente fuerza bruta. El pequeño rubio revoltoso se las había ingeniado a fuerza e ingenio propio para dispersar una ilusión. Lo había conseguido. Sasuke, Aburame y Hanabi tuvieron que utilizar sus habilidades hereditarias para liberarse y… Sakura le había sorprendido al efectuar con naturalidad el sello de manos de Kai. "Repasen las notas, y no dejen de practicar. Si pueden y si os pica la curiosidad, lléguense por la biblioteca central de Konoha, la cual como sabrán está a una cuadra antes de llegar a la torre hokage. Pidan los tomos del doctor _Jebran Meiko,_ sobre genjutsu básico." Los rubíes iris se dirigieron en particular a la genin de Hatake. "Sakura, te daré una tarjeta con mi dirección de donde puede encontrarme por si te interesa perfeccionarte en el arte de las ilusiones. Tu control de chakra a tu edad, me recuerda al mío. Tienes potencial, niña."

Haruno tornó su rostro en una mueca incrédula. Su mano se extendió de manera motora, recibiendo un pequeño papel delicado de cartulina ocre que la adulta había extraído de uno de los pliegues blancos de su enterito. Cabía la posibilidad que ella, ¿Tuviera vocación para ser kunoichi? Sus años en la academia, y más de la mitad de su vida siendo tan solo una chica de trece años, los había dedicado a Sasuke quien ni siquiera volteaba dos veces a mirarla… Y ahora, en sus manos tenía algo propio para ella.

La mirada jade obtuvo un brillo de humildad.

Tras algunos minutos de los cuales Yuuhi espero a que los genins se dispersaran. La mujer voltió su cuerpo y rostro en dirección a la rama superior de uno de los árboles, donde desde hace más de veinte minutos cierto shinobi, que fue compañero de graduación, le estaba contemplando. Le era extraño que _él_ se tomara la molestia de vigilarla. Aunque, un leve sonrojo que podía culpar gracias al sol del mediodía se posó en sus níveos pómulos.

"Si puedo saber, ¿Qué haces aquí Asuma?" Kurenai se cruzó de brazos mientras el hombre bajaba desde su posición. "Tú no eres de los que se pase curioseando entrenamientos ajenos."

"Tienes razón. Pero, se me hizo curioso, saber que bajaste de la mansión de los Yakumos a _enseñar._ Creí que lo tuyo no era la docencia de a grupos."

"No. No lo es. Hoy hice una excepción con el equipo 8, por ser los estudiantes de una amiga. Pero, no va a volver a repetirse."

El hombre sonrío con una picardía no muy propia en él. "¿Y los estudiantes de Kakashi? ¿También fue un favor?"

"¿Tengo que contestar sobre lo aprovechado que llega a ser Hatake? O ¿Ya lo estas suponiendo?" La sonrisa de Asuma se contagió hacia los delgados labios rojizos de la jōnin. "Anda, suelta a lo que has venido."

El hijo menor del Sandaime trago saliva, sintiéndose más incómodo de lo que había previsto. Llevó su mano a su pecho sacando uno de sus cigarros del bolsillo del chaleco. Encendiéndolo con calma ante el ceño que se arrugaba en desaprobación de Kurenai, habló: "Han abierto una tienda de dango cerca de Barbe-Q. Venia invitarte, ¿Qué dices?"

"Si te controlas con tu vicio, cuenta conmigo."

.

.

.

.

.

Verlo esperándole en la entrada de Konoha en esa madrugada, bajo la intensiva lluvia, donde él probablemente esperaba a por ella desde hace horas, con un paragua rosa que supuso de manera acertada sería para ella, conmovió enormemente a Hinata.

Por lo general era Genma quien estaba en el puesto de vigilancia junto a los chunins Kotetsu e Izumo, aguardando por el regreso de ella. Conocía a Shiranui, sabía que él era impaciente y no le agradaban sus misiones de larga duración o de rango clasificado. No después de _esos_ dos incidentes que casi acabaron con ella, y en el cual en uno perdieron para siempre a _Akito_. Pero en esta ocasión tan solo habian sido un par de días en una misión de rango 'B´, y toparse en esa madrugada con el ninja-copia quien leía un nuevo tomo de su cuestionable lectura, era… Era agradable, de una manera diferente a cuando Genma la esperaba.

Hinata no sabría explicarlo. Su relación con cada uno de sus amigos era distinta, aunque con el platinado se acentuaba la diferencia. Entre ellos dos no había la misma mirada, ni las mismas charlas, ni complicidad, que aún con Genma, el mejor amigo de la azulina, se presenciaban.

"Kakashi-san" Saludó, acercándose hasta él, quien estaba bajo el techo de la casilla. Dejó pasar a la media docena de chunins que venían agotados y perturbados tras de ella. "¿Has estado esperando mucho?"

Hatake sonrió detrás de su máscara. Hinata no portaba la capa para lluvia, uno de los muchachos que regresó tras de ella venia protegiéndose de la tormenta con dicha prenda. La menuda mujer estaba empapada. "Mmh… No tanto." Guardó su novela en su chaleco y caminó hacia ella, abriendo el paragua para cubrirlos a ambos. "Si buscas a Kotetsu está adentro archivando la llegada de ustedes."

"Umh, ya veo ¿Deberías avisarles que vas a dejar tu puesto de centinela?"

"Yo no estaba de guardia."

La joven pestañeó confundida… ¿Habría venido únicamente a esperarla a ella? Los nacares ojos enmarcados con ojeras, debido a que se encargó de todo los turnos de centinela durante esos tres días, se posaron en el perfil del platinado quien caminaba junto a ella.

"Gracias"

"¿Hmp? ¿Por qué me agradeces?" Kakashi amplió su sonrisa tras la máscara, aparentando completa ingenuidad. Él había venido hasta aquí únicamente por ella. No se había resistido a esperar a verla en la mañana.

"Por estar aquí, con mi paraguas, esperándome a estas horas… Gracias."

"Sabía que volverías empapada. Esto…" Señaló el platinado a la sombrilla rosa "Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Espero que no te moleste que haya entrado por la ventana de tu departamento."

Hinata dejó escapar una risilla. "Sabes que tengo una llave de repuesto bajo la maceta."

"Eso quita la emoción de entrar por las ventanas…"

El jōnin mantuvo su codo derecho flexionado, rozándole el hombro izquierdo. Hinata no se apartó de su lado, ingenua del contacto, o tal vez, demasiado cansada para notarlo. De igual manera, él se permitió acercarse a ella, brindándole el calor de su cuerpo. Ambos emprendieron la caminata hacia la torre hokage a un ritmo similar, ajenos a la dispersión de los chunins bajo el cargo de la azulina.

Hyuga debía ahora llevar al Sandaime sus evaluaciones sobre quienes de los seis muchachos estaban actos para patrulla.

La joven escurrió con delicadeza el agua de su largo cabello recogido, manteniendo su vista fija en sus pies. Eran detalles como los de hoy, por los que Hinata realmente entendía porque su manera de tratar con Hatake era tan distinta a la de con el resto.

Kakashi fue el único que a su regreso de la última misión que tuvo como genin, antes de ser ascendida a chunin hace ya once años, que no le cuestionó _¿Qué te paso?_ ni _¡¿Quién te hizo **eso**?!_ Y era por ese principal motivo, en el cual él jamás le exigió que le contara algo que la atormentaba recordar y que la perseguiría como una marca en su alma, por el que Hinata apreciaba al platinado de una manera diferente al resto de sus amigos.

"¿Ah ocurrido alguna novedad en mi ausencia?"

"Hmf… Aparte que Genma ha estado más insoportable de lo común, ¿Qué crees?"

"Exámenes chunins" Hinata resopló, se acercaba el mes de junio. "¿Has inscripto ya a tus-?"

"Hai" Confirmó Hatake sin esperar a que ella terminara de preguntar. Ayer le había informado a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura sobre los exámenes chunins. Todavía tenía grabado, como si la reunión hubiese sido esa misma tarde, el rostro de temor de Umino Iruka sobre exponer a Uzumaki a esta prueba. "¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Los inscribirás o dejaras pasar un año como Gai?"

Hinata vaciló. Aún dudaba de si era lo apropiado o no. Por un lado se debatía en que su hermana, Kiba y Shino, eran aún unos niños. Tenían el derecho a conservar la libertad que les brindaba el ser genins. Una libertad que no era amenazada ni por las guerras, ni por conflictos internos con sus clanes. Pero, la mujer también era consciente que ninguno de sus tres estudiantes estaría de acuerdo con que ella eligiera por ellos.

"Aún no lo sé. Me gustaría que siguieran conservando parte de la inocencia que un líder de escuadrón no tiene. Sin embargo…"

"¿Sin embargo?"

"Sería egoísta que eligiera por ellos ¿Verdad? Gai-san, consultó a sus genins si ellos querían o no realizar el examen. Fueron ellos quienes desistieron y lo pospusieron. Demo… con Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Hanabi- _Ne..._ No estoy segura que ellos vallan a negarse."

El ninja-copia suspiró airadamente. La faceta de la duda, era algo que la azulina no había dejado de lado, a pesar de los años. "Déjalos ser Hinata. Deben ganar experiencia si quieren sobrevivir en esta profesión que hemos elegido. Ser genin también tiene sus _riesgos._ Ambos los sabemos… Y la nueva generación, parecen ser más listos de lo que nosotros fuimos en sus tiempos."

"En eso, tienes razón." Hyuga volteó su rostro hacia Kakashi regalando una de sus sonrisas que le desarmaban. "Cuando hablas así, sé que llegaras a ser un gran sensei. Si no es que ya lo eres."

Aquel comentario probó a todo el autocontrol que él poseía. Dando un codazo suave a la joven, la alejó varios centímetros, evitando ver ese brillo de plata en su mirada. En muchas ocasiones, de las cuales a la brevedad se arrepentía sabiendo que la pondría sumamente incomoda, Hatake fantaseó con la idea de abrazarla por los hombros y apegarla contra él. Lo más cerca que pudiera. Queriendo inhalar directamente de sus hebras el aroma a vainilla. Queriendo decirle ya tantas veces, que era por ella, él era un mejor hombre del que pudo haber terminado siendo... Le picaban los dedos en sus guantes negros sin nudillos. Incapaz de complacer su propio e inocente capricho.

Tenía otras _fantasías_ de carácter menos puros, donde ella era su coprotagonista. Y la perversión de él acrecentada por los tomos del Icha Icha se disparaba y cualquier pared, rincón, poste o superficie plana se volvía lo suficientemente importante para que pudiera tomarla de su cintura, acorralarla y despotricar su frustración carnal sobre la única mujer que le atrajo y atraía desde la adolescencia. Sobre Hyuga Hinata. Pero esos ensueños… Terminarían quebrando por completo la amistad entre ambos. Por lo que, ni siquiera las dilucidaba cuando Hinata estaba a su lado.

"¿Kakashi-san?"

"Ese empujón, es por haberle dado mi dirección a Naruto Uzumaki." El platinado encorvo una mueca burlona, cerrando su ojo visible ante el rostro graciosamente confundido de una Hinata que estaba fuera del paragua. "¿Pensaste que no iba a darme cuenta que el más torpe de mis estudiantes estaba teniendo cierta ayuda extra para conocerme?"

.

.

A pesar de lo que muchos creyeran, el Sandaime podía llegar a ser un hombre autoritario cuando se trataba de ciertos asuntos que iban más allá de los secretos clasificados de la aldea. Hiruzen podría hasta morir llevándose con él los _enigmas_ que por el 'bien' de Konoha, no debían jamás ser revelados. Aun cuando el mismo anciano no estaba a favor de lo que esas cuestiones acarreaban, jamás las aprobaría en su totalidad, por más aparente bien que produjera en la villa.

En muchas ocasiones _"Demasiadas ya…"_ el veterano Tercero consideraba que más que sus décadas de años, lo que le pesaban y lo hacían sentirse cada vez más apartado de la era actual, eran todas aquellas partes de la historia que no se decía. Todo aquello que se ocultaba, y que al momento de emerger a la luz ocasionarían, de manera metafórica, una ola masiva que terminaría en un tsunami, el cual corrompería todo a su paso: Desde las multitudes shinobis, pasando por los clanes fundadores de Konoha, hasta a la jerarquía feudal. Los civiles, serian solo arena en movimiento en esa tempestad.

"¿Qué día _lo_ viste?"

"El primer día, el sábado a media noche con más precisión. Tome los turnos de los posteriores días por si… por si volvía a aparecer."

"Estoy demasiado viejo para todo esto, Hinata. Sabes que no debes acercártele. No entiendo tu terquedad al hacerlo." El hokage apretó sus manos una contra la otra dejando de lado las evaluaciones de los chunins que trajo su jōnin especialista en rastreo. Miró con reprobación a la menuda mujer. Hinata se estaba exponiendo demasiado con este tema del que nunca debió haber sabido nada. "¿En que habíamos quedado la anterior vez, y todas las otras veces?"

"Sé que fue una imprudencia, pero-"

"¡No debes involucrarte en esto Hinata! ¡Es una orden!" Hiruzen se levantó repentinamente de su asiento alzando la voz y provocando que la Hyuga retrocediera un paso hacia atrás. El Tercero probó de serenarse, no era culpa de la joven parada frente a él. Era la responsabilidad de las secuelas que dejo la tercera guerra shinobi. Volvió a sentarse. "Entiende Hinata, esto es algo que escapa de tus funciones como kunoichi de la hoja."

"Comprendo Hokage-sama, y realmente lamento mi falta. Sé que me ha ordenado que deje pasar por alto al _individuo enmascarado_ si en mis rondas por el perímetro percibía su presencia. Pero, esta vez ha vuelto a pasearse por los terrenos Uchihas. Ha estado de nuevo en la aldea. No podía… Yo… solo quería que se percatara que estaba siendo observado. Y así, como en las otras ocasiones se marchara. _"_ Ella no cuestionaría las órdenes del Tercero. Pero aun así, como venía ocurriendo en esos últimos siete años, cada vez que ella percibía la presencia de _ese_ desconocido cerca de Konoha, se tomaba como un deber personal el hacérselo saber al Hokage.

Aun cuando el veterano shinobi, en reiteras ocasiones, le ordenara que no se inmiscuyera en este asunto.

Había algo en ese tipo de mascara con trazos espirales, que aparecía ocasionalmente y estaba tan solo unos segundos antes de desaparecer, que ponían todos los sentidos de Hinata a la defensiva. Su Byakugan no era lo suficientemente agudo para seguirle, pero si para percibirlo cuando este se hallaba por los alrededores de Konoha.

"Tus preocupaciones son válidas Hinata, realmente lo son. Este _individuo_ , es un hombre sumamente peligroso y de quien ya estoy enterado por cierto 'informante', de quien puede llegar a ser." Sarutobi no pudo evitar al decir 'informante' realizar una mueca de preocupación. Ahí estaba uno de esos secretos que solo él conocía; Itachi Uchiha. "Y es por eso que tienes la orden directa de evitarlo ¡No toleraré que mueras de una manera estúpida, siendo que te he visto crecer y sobrevivir para ser la mejor vigilante que ha tenido Konoha! Tu vida vale mucho Hinata, no te expongas ante esto. No lo hagas."

"Hai" La azulina bajo su cabeza incapaz de mantenerle la mirada al jefe de la aldea.

No estaba segura de poder cumplir con esa orden… Nunca lo estaba. Ella misma tenía una leve sospecha de quien podría llegar a ser ese extraño de mascara y gabardina con estampados de nubes. Pero decir en voz alta el nombre de esa persona, era algo que ella no se animaría hacer hasta corroborarlo. Temía el deshonrar el nombre de un compañero de generación caído en batalla al hacerlo. " _Kakashi-san jamás me lo perdonaría"_

Hiruzen suavizó su rostro ante la pérdida visual de esos ojos nacares en él. Sabía que la Hyuga no le haría caso en esto. Hinata era demasiado honesta, y dolorosamente trasparente. Ella portaba la misma expresión de culpa que tuvo el día que se enfrentó contra Hiashi Hyuga, a costa de sus sugerencias de no hacerlo. Pero aquello era otro tema. Uno muy distinto al actual.

"Dejando este asunto de lado..." Carraspeó el mayor. "Supongo que ya te han puesto al tanto sobre los exámenes chunins que se aproximan este mes." Sarutobi había visto desde la ventana de su despacho a Hatake acompañando a la Hyuga hasta la entrada de la torre. Desde la muerte de su sucesor, Namikaze Minato, vió nacer esa peculiar e incondicional amistad que creció entre ambos jōnins. Si el Yondaime se hubiese percatado que la salvación para su único alumno vivo era esa jovencita, se habría evitado muchos dolores de cabeza tratando de comprender que ocurría con Kakashi en ese entonces. "¿Qué harás con tus genins?"

Una media sonrisa tímida se formó en la expresión suave de la adulta. Levantó con lentitud su mirada hacia la del Sandaime. "He decidido que los inscribiré. El equipo 8 se presentará en los exámenes chunins."

 ** _._**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 ** _Actualización nueva! Como diría mi abuelita, las cosas empiezan a estar que arde ..._**

 ** _Quiero aclarar un par de cosas que aunque las considero evidentes, pueden que no lo sean tanto (-.-U_**

 ** _1ro)_ _Hanabi nunca vio a Hinata caer derrotada ante nadie, por lo tanto (a diferencia del manga/anime de Naruto) Hanabi continua admirando a su hermana mayor por sobre todas las cosas. La madre de Hanabi, le aseguro que Hinata se "marcho" del clan por una buena causa y al ser su querida madre Hanabi le cree. Por lo tanto el 'viejo/abuelo Hyuga' no puede lavarle la cabeza a con lo del "Destino del clan" a Hanabi, porque ella no le va a creer._ _Sin embargo Neji, quien a pesar de ser un genio, desconoce gran parte de lo que paso, y cree lo que se rumorea en el clan respecto a Hinata._**

 ** _2do)Kurenai es una mujer a mi parecer 'maternal', por lo tanto en mi opinión personal ella si tomaría a Yakumo Kurama como su estudiante. Llamenla Ooc siquieren... Pero es mi manera de ver a este personaje ;)_**

 ** _Eso seria todo._**

 ** _Gracias por comentar!_** KnL (Oww muchas gracias!) MikaSyo , Guest (xD tus dudas se contestan más adelante) Zareh, fadebila , ZarzamoraLove (Creo que a Hinata y el mismo Genma unicamente se ven como amigos xD) angel maria 15 , Hina Uchiha Granfoy _**Me da muchos animos de escribir sus hermosas palabras!**_

 _ **Sayo~**_


	5. Capitulo IV

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

 **Sin quitarles más tiempo, les dejo para q lean. Espero que les interese!**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan...  
_

* * *

 **El lugar de donde vengo**

 **Capitulo IV**

 **.**

 ** ___** _Nadie dijo que sería fácil, nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil **_**_

.

Por mañanas como las de este día, ponían a Shiranui en replante de la idea de tomar una valija, una mochila, una caja, lo que sea, y meter todas sus pertenencias e irse a vivir solo en un departamento de la ciudad, como el resto de sus independientes compañeros jōnins. Necesitaba con urgencia estar alejado de la atención desmedida, de las mañas sobre el ' _orden de las cosas_ ' que llegaban ya a irritarlo, sin olvidar las quejas constantes que _ella_ emitía durante las veinticuatro horas. ¡Ella! ¡La mujer más anciana de toda Konoha! Una señora que por su edad, debió de haber sido joven en los tiempos de Hashirama Senju.

Inclusive, tal vez hasta fue parte de la fundación de la villa Konohagakure.

"¡Obaa-saaaaan!" Gritó Genma desde su alcoba mirando con obvia molestia como todo estaba cambiado de lugar. No podía encontrar ni un bóxer en su placar, toda su ropa interior había sido reacomodada en alguna repisa desconocida para él. Agarrando con firmeza la toalla que cubría su desnudez, desde sus caderas hasta la rodilla, salió chorreando agua de sus cabellos castaños. Bajó iracundo por las escaleras hacia el primer piso de su hogar. "¡¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a mi cuarto?! ¡Sabes que detesto que acomodes mis cosas!"

"¿Ahhhh? ¿Qué?" Una vocecilla avejentada, chirriante, y tan fina que parecía quebrarse se escuchó desde el living. "¿Me estas hablado, _querido_? Sabes que estoy medio sorda."

"¡¿A quién más voy a estar hablando?! Y estás sorda no más para lo que te conviene. Bien que escuchas todo cuando se trata de chismes." El castaño se dirigió hacia el pequeño bulto encorvado, quien, desde que conoció, portaba ese enorme rodete canoso, esa túnica blanca, y esas gafas circulares con cristales de culo de botella. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón, enhebrando, con la paciencia de un santo, la diminuta aguja metálica para coser los agujeros de las medias con su pulso tembloroso, pero una precisión milimétrica.

A Genma no le tomó demasiado tiempo para notar que eran _sus_ medias ¡Y encima sus medias favoritas!

"¿Qué haces todo mojado? Te vas a resfriar, _querido_ , ¿Ya te has bañando?"

"No que va… Me mojé y planeo salir en toalla a trabajar. Es la última moda ¿No te enteraste? ¡Es la sensación del verano!" El joven tenía el ceño arrugado y no estaba para nada contento, el sarcasmo era un extra para acentuar sus facciones irritadas. La anciana le miró por arriba de aquellos anteojos que le hacían parecer los ojos como los de un búho. Y antes de poder comentar algún disparate del cual Genma no quería ni enterarse que le diría o haría, porque la vieja era bastante capaz de desvestirse y exclamar _¡Haberlo dicho antes!_ , aclaró. "Por supuesto que me bañe, obaa-san. Y planeaba cambiarme para ir a trabajar, pero no encuentro nada en el lugar donde lo dejé… ¿Sabes el ' _porque_ ' de ello?"

"Eso pasa porque tienes todo desacomodado. No pierdes la cabeza porque la llevas puesta sobre los hombros. Aunque a veces me cuestiono, si tu cabeza sirve tan solo para llevar ese pañuelo que te hace ver ridículo. En mis tiempos las mujeres éramos quien llevaban el cabello recogido en pañuelos y los hombres iban…"

"¡¿Cómo que desacomodado?! ¡Es mi pieza, con un demonio! Yo decido como quiero que esté."

"Entonces seguirás sin encontrar ropa en tu placard… Y llegará ese penosos día, que realmente tendrás que salir con una toalla y un palo de escoba _a jugar_ a los ninjas con tus amiguitos y Hinata-chan."

"Hasta hace dos días cuando volví de misión podía encontrar perfectamente todas mis cosas, ahora no encuentro ni mis calzo-" Genma se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Miró a la enana señora quien le sonreía con burla. Lía Shiranui retomaba su labor de coser las medias, y de enojar a su único nieto. Esa última era la mejor cualidad de la vieja. "¡¿Cómo que jugar a los ninjas?! ¡Soy un jōnin, obaa-san! ¡Soy un shinobi, un adulto responsable! ¡Tengo veinticinco años!"

"Si, si, si, y yo tengo ciento quince y no ando presumiendo." La anciana amplió su sonrisa, dando otro punto de costura.

"Hmf… ¿Me vas a decir por qué te metiste a mi cuarto, de nuevo?"

"Ya, ya… Deja de ser preguntón. Anda para arriba que yo ya subo y te ayudo a encontrar tus cosas. Como cuando eras un nene y teníamos que preparar tu mochila para la academia ¿Te acuerdas? Siempre estabas ansioso, y querías que todo esté listo antes de tiempo."

"No necesito eso… Tengo prisa para salir, soy uno de los guardias del Sandaime y hoy es la primera etapa de los exámenes para chunins ¡Soy un hombre ocupado! ¡No un niñito!" Genma se sintió tentado de hacer un berrinche como cuando era un crío. Pero eso tan solo hubiese confirmado a su abuela que seguía siendo un _nene._

Las arrugadas y pequeñas manos blancas de la señora dejaron la aguja en la cajita de costura, y la media junto al cesto con las otras, pasó a agarrar su bastón de mano para caminar. Había una sonrisa de añoranza en el rostro añejado por el siglo de vida de Lía. "¿Te vas a ir tan pronto? He preparado el desayuno para que lo tomemos juntitos. Anoche hice esa torta de hojaldre que tanto te gusta, rellena con dulce. Y acabo de poner a calentar la leche para que tomes una chocolatada, y…"

El joven estiró sus labios hacia adelante con obvia molestia. Estaba dispuesto a seguir con la discusión, a él no lo iba a comprar con su postre favorito como cuando tenía seis años ¡¿Por qué su abuela no lo entendía?! Pero… al ver la expresión fatigada y cansada que escondía la anciana tras esa sonrisa, no pudo rebatirle. Sentada en ese sillón ocre que como todo el resto de la casa hedía a asilo de viejos, estaba la mujer que lo crió, que lo vió crecer y acompañó a su primer día en la academia. Su abuela era toda la familia que le quedaba en la aldea. Sus siete tíos y su padre habían muerto mucho antes que él tuviera uso de razón. Las guerrillas que quedaron después de la segunda guerra shinobi se los llevaron. Su madre se fugó, junto a un amante el mismo día que lo concibió. Y su abuela, casi lo perdía a él en la tercera.

No podía dejarla sola. No quería dejarla sola, aun cuando tenía que soportar todas las mañanas la misma discusión, prefería quedarse aquí con ella.

Suspiró resignado. "Ponle dos cucharadas de azúcar, y no dejes que se forme grumos en el chocolate, sabes que no me gusta…"

"Ya sé, ya sé querido. Dos de azúcar, sin grumos, y no muy caliente porque te da asco cuando se forma la nata."

Genma asintió en silencio y volvió sobre sus pasos, subió con lentitud los peldaños de la escalera. Toda su irritación se había ido por el caño, literalmente. Empezaba a sospechar que su abuela le cambiaba las cosas de lugar no tan solo con la intención de hacerlo rabiar, aunque en eso él tampoco tenía derecho a criticarla. Se asemejaba bastante a la anciana en provocar a gusto que las personas que estimaba se irritaran.

 _"Tal vez la vieja todo lo que quiere, es tener un pretexto para pedirme que me quede a desayunar con ella… ¡¿Por qué no lo pide sencillamente?!"_

Adentrándose a su alcoba, cerró la puerta y miró el techo blanco recargando su espalda en la madera. Sus ojos pardos bajaron inconscientemente hasta posarse en una foto que estaba delante, en su escritorio, revelando por el tiempo tener más de una década. Esa foto era el recordatorio de que alguna vez, en su niñez, su equipo estuvo completo. Donde él no llevaba aún el pañuelo en la cabeza y se veía bastante engreído con su palillo de siempre en la boca, donde una Hinata con el cabello corto y con esa 'x', que alguna vez estuvo en su frente, miraba nerviosa y sonrojada hacia la cámara ¿Cuándo ella dejó de juguetear con sus dedos? _"Seguro fue tras la muerte de nuestro compañero."_. En el medio de ambos, estaba un muchacho de exótico cabello morado recogido en una cola alta y ojos negros en contraste de los blancos de la chica, él estaba haciendo el signo de la victoria con sus dedos, el siempre optimista _Akito Meiko._ Y finalmente por detrás de los tres estaba el hombre al que Genma tomó como figura paterna a falta de un padre propio; su desaparecido instructor.

Un adulto fornido, casi robusto, y pelón como rodilla gastada. Su maestro traía puesto la banda de Konoha como pañuelo en la cabeza, y la mano de aquel adulto estaba como siempre aferrada sobre uno de sus hombros, favoreciéndolo a él y dejando de lado para su pesar, a sus dos amigos.

Muchos acontecimientos habrían cambiado si su mentor hubiese dedicado las enseñanzas de manera equitativa sobre los tres. Uno de esos cambios sería que hoy, él estaría compartiendo un poco de torta de hojaldré con sus _dos_ compañeros... Las comidas dulces, fueron siempre algo que los unió a pesar de ser tan distintos.

 _"Bien, tengo que apúrame a desayunar con la abuela y estar ahí para escoltar al Hokage. Espero no tener que ver la cara de Danzo a estas horas. Ese hombre me cae como una patada en los huevos, tks ¡Quiero una mañana tranquila, por una vez…!_ " Genma exhaló con fuerza mientras se incorporaba. Miró de costado la foto, una sonrisa ladeada se formó, suavizando su expresión. La mano de Shiranui realizó el signo de la victoria. " _Akito, Jikkaku-_ sensei, con Hinata seguiremos esforzándonos para proteger la aldea por la que sacrificaron sus vidas: Nuestra aldea."

.

.

.

Asuma observó por arriba de sus cartas a los tres jōnins sentados, uno al frente y los otros dos en ambos costado; derecha e izquierda. Los sillones malva de la habitación de recepción de la torre hokage, donde se habían detenido a esperar los resultados del primer examen, aparentaban ser demasiado grandes para los cuerpos adultos de ellos. Cada uno los cuatro estaba escondiendo, a su modo propio, la expresión de preocupación que no se atreverían a confesar por orgullo o temor de abrir viejas heridas. Sus respectivos genins estaban en la primera tanda de la evaluación chunin, y el dicho que reza sobre _'El Diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo'_ era en esos momentos el refrán que a los cuatro les estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

Hace catorce años, eran ellos los genins que estaban en sus propios equipos, comandados por extraordinarios hombres que ya no vivían. Eran ellos quienes estuvieron siendo evaluados, los que expusieron su cuello, transpiraron sangre y fueron llevados por primera vez al límite de la supervivencia. Sentir angustia era esperable. En cierta manera, estaban rememorando parte de un pasado que los llevó a la guerra.

"Esto ya se está poniendo aburrido ¿No creen?" Soltó Kakashi hastiado con el juego. Llevaban jugando más de una hora y realmente ninguno de los cuatro estaba con humor para timbear. "Me retiro."

Juntó sus dos cartas y las deposito por abajo del mazo. Se sorprendió que Hinata, quien estaba delante de él, le imitara. Los dedos de ambos se rozaron, ella sonrió con gratitud cuando su único ojo visible le dedicó atención. Había esperado que Hatake se atreviera a salir del juego, iniciado a pedido de Gai, y del cual ninguno de los dos había querido participar.

"Secundo a Kakashi-san. Hoy realmente… no estoy con ánimos para esto. Lo siento." La azulina se encogió de hombros., empequeñeciéndose en su asiento.

"¿Hmm?" Asuma alzó una inquisitiva ceja y miró a la Hyuga y luego al platinado. Intercambió una mirada significativa con Maito, quien se mantenía más callado de lo natural. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos delanteros su paquete de cigarros y el encendedor. "Siendo así creo que no tiene sentido continuar jugando, ¿Qué opinas, Gai?"

"Hoy la juventud sonríe a nuestro genins. No tenemos que alterarnos, no es propio de ninguno de nosotros." El especialista en taijutsu bajó sus cartas revelando una sonrisa blanca, y un brillo particular propio de él en sus alargados ojos ónix. "Dejemos nuestro sano juego sin apuestas para cuando Genma esté presente."

"Dudo que Genma esté desocupado hasta dentro de un mes." Objetó Hatake mirando hacia la azulina quien asentía a sus palabras en silencio. Entornó su mirada nuevamente a Gai. "Él ha de estar demasiado ocupado estos días, como para poder siquiera tomarse unas birras. Por primera vez, nos tendremos que juntar sin ' _el alma de la fiesta'…_ "

Ese mote, se había autoimpuesto Shiranui en las primeras semanas de este año. No le quedaba del todo mal, y apelaba bastante bien a su personalidad.

"¿Ehhh?" Maito boqueó un par de veces incrédulo de ser el único en la habitación, que aparentemente, no estaba enterado del tema. "¿Se fue de misión?"

"Genma-kun se encuentra como uno de los escolta del Hokage-sama. Será durante el tiempo que dure los exámenes chunins y la visita del Kazekage Rasa…" Hinata suspiró con cierto pesar. "Por eso estará ocupado."

Ese era el motivo principal que los llevó a separarse a Shiranui y a ella en su especialidad como jōnins. Ambos tenían conceptos distinto sobre a _quién_ y a _quienes_ eran las personas que debían proteger, por sobre los demás. Para la Hyuga estaba claro, era primero su familia, amigos, e inocentes. Mientras que para Genma iba primero el Hokage, quien es el 'padre' de todos en la aldea. El concepto de paternidad, era un tema tabú para tratar con el castaño, puesto que traía un inmenso dolor, a Genma, el recordar a su sensei, el hombre que fue de manera indirecta su figura paterna, y de quien jamás se supo lo que le ocurrió.

"¿Por qué no tomaste ese puesto, Asuma?" Cuestionó Kakashi aparentando desinterés, mientras extraía de su porta-shurikens el volumen _Icha Icha Violence_. "Tú has sido escolta del Daimayo. Estas más familiarizado con la cuestión."

El mayor en edad y corpulencia, inhaló tranquilamente una pitada del cigarrillo encendido, miró con suspicacia al platinado. Si Kakashi quería ponerlo incómodo con lo que refería al _viejo_ , él podía retrucarle la cuestión. Solo necesitaba cambiar el tema. "He visto a Ibiki dirigiéndose a la academia junto algunos chunins. Creo que él los evaluará."

"Uhm, eso quiere decir que tomará el 'prisionero sacrificable', o la 'pregunta imposible'… Morino-san no es alguien que cambie demasiado sus protocolos de evaluación." Apuntó Hinata, recordando con una expresión melancólica el primer examen chunins de ellos cuatro.

"Ese fue el primer enfrentamiento de eternos rivales que tuvimos, ¿Te acuerdas Kakashi?"

"¿Ah?" El platinado fingió no haber escuchado al moreno de cejas prominentes. Gai bufó sobre la poca atención que Hatake le estaba ofreciendo.

Maito, Sarutobi, y ella desaprobaron en su primera presentación de los exámenes chunins. Pero habían llegado a las preliminares, y debido a la guerra los ascensos de rango fueron inminentes. Antes de los catorce, los cinco ostentaban el título de chunins. Shiranui había confrontado a Anko en ese examen, ganándole por una senbon que le dió en la medula y la dejó paralizada por un par de días. De ahí debía venir la antipatía del castaño y de Matarashi. Por su parte Kakashi, fue chunin a los seis años. Se volvió jōnin en ese examen, donde venció a Gai.

La azulina, todavía tenía fresco el recuerdo de cuando Nohara Rin los citó a todos los de su generación, atrás de la academia, para que entregaran un presente por su logro a Hatake. Hyuga ahogó una risilla mirando al platinado quien tenía ahora la atención en su novela erótica… Hinata no había sido cercana a nadie más que Akito y Genma en aquel tiempo, no sabía que podía regalarle, y a falta de imaginación, le había obsequiado un ungüento curativo. Aún dudaba si él, alguien considerado un genio en combate, alguna vez lo utilizó.

Esa fue la primera vez que se hablaron, y que Kakashi supo de la existencia de ella.

"Tengo una propuesta para hacerles, que pondrá más interesante todo este asunto." Asuma recogió las cartas, las cuales pasó a mezclar sin sacarse el cigarrillo de la boca. Había llegado el momento de devolverle la pelota de incomodidad a Hatake. "Si nuestros genins aprueban y se vuelven chunins, aunque solamente sea uno, tendremos el privilegio de tener mano de obra por un mes completo. En otras palabras…" Sarutobi sonrió sabiéndose ganador. Uno de sus tres estudiantes del equipo diez era Nara Shikamaru, un muchacho con el coeficiente intelectual por arriba de doscientos. Era imposible que ese chico no fuera promovido. "El sensei del equipo que repruebe, tiene que hacer durante un mes actividades o _deseos,_ por el instructor del equipo que le haya superado. ¿Qué opinan? Es una apuesta formidable ¿No creen?"

Los nacares ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par. "¿Qué?"

"Me parece una jovial apuesta, Asuma, siempre y cuando sea con fines amistosos ¡Yo tomaré a Kakashi, y será una de nuestras competencias para-!"

Sarutobi interrumpió las palabras de Maito, dándoles una significativa mirada a ambos hombres. Principalmente al platinado, quien cerró de golpe el libro sabiendo que nada bueno le esperaba. "En esta ocasión Gai, preferiría que sea mi equipo contra el tuyo. Tengo un alumno con un gran apetito, y me faltará dinero para poder pagar por nuestras reuniones en Barbe-Q. Y tú siempre andas con bastantes ryōs en la billetera… Dejemos que Kakashi y Hinata _debatan e_ ntre ellos ¿Te parece?"

El jōnin especialista en taijutsu podía ser lento, una _bestia_ en cuanto escasez en intelecto. Pero sin duda, Maito estuvo todos esos años de ausencia de Asuma en Konoha, viendo la contención de los sentimientos de Hatake hacia Hyuga. Él no iba a interponerse ante el 'avance del juvenil romance' de su eterno rival.

"¡Es un trato aceptable!" Asintió moviendo las cabezas reiterada veces. Alzando un pulgar en alto en dirección de Asuma, confirmó que entendía a qué quería llegar. Kakashi no era idiota, y obviamente también lo notó.

"¿Tu qué opinas, Hinata?" Sarutobi depositó el mazo de cartas ya mezcladas en la mesa de té. Incorporándose, dirigió su atención a la confundida Hyuga. "Confías en tus genins para aprobar, ¿verdad?"

Kakashi en ese preciso momento, si _ella_ no hubiera estado enfrente, le habría pateado el culo al fumador. Eran tan obvia las intenciones de Sarutobi. Pero debía mantenerse tranquilo, sabía que la azulina no iba a estar de acuerdo en una apuesta como esta. Ella no caería en las jugarretas de Asuma.

"Si es de manera amistoso, me interesaría participar." Contestó Hinata, provocando una contracción de cuello al platinado.

"¿Estás de acuerdo?" Hatake miro con interés a la mujer. Por lo general Hinata era tan moralista en algunas cosas, que le parecía inconcebible lo que había escuchado.

"Hai" La jōnin de rastreo sonrió con dulzura. Ella no había visto la doble intención de Asuma en todo el asunto. Kakashi volvió a desear mandar a la mierda a Sarutobi, por jugar con la inocencia de Hinata. "Seró un reto interesante, donde debemos confiar plenamente en las capacidades de nuestros estudiantes. Además…" La kunoichi se sonrojó y ladeó su rostro a un costado mirando hacia el platinado, juntó con entusiasmo sus manos en el regazo de su calza, esperando no sonar descabellada. "Me agrada la idea que Kakashi-san pueda ayudar a uno de mis estudiantes con su entrenamiento. Kiba-kun estaría honrado que pudieras entrenarle durante unas semanas con lo que refiere a los perros ninjas de ataque. Yo en eso, no tengo mucho conocimiento."

"Je, ¿Kakashi?" Asuma volvió su vista al costado izquierdo.

Hatake suspiró derrotado. Sus manos que sostenían ahora con fuerza su novela, le picaron. La idea de tenerla por un mes a completa disposición de él, avivaban sus deseos personales, los cuales se prohibió a dejar que otros notaran. Especialmente ella. Aunque al parecer, en el poco tiempo que tenía Sarutobi de haber vuelto a Konoha, y de los años que Gai llevaba observándole, se habían percatado de lo que él podía estar sintiendo por Hyuga Hinata.

"Vale, entro. La idea de tener mi departamento aseado y buena comida casera por un mes me tienta." El platinado sonrió con gracia a la azulina. "Mira que soy muy exigente para _complacer,_ Hinata."

Eso había sonado demasiado pervertido. Asuma casi se atragantó con el humo del cigarro y Gai quedó congelado en su posición ¡¿Pero si era idiota?! ¡¿Acaso quería asustarla?! Kakashi permaneció relajado, sabiendo que ella había entendido sus palabras de la mejor manera posible. Así era la azulina, demasiado pura hasta casi inmune a lo sugerente.

"Espero, entonces, que te prepares para ayudar a entrenar a Kiba-kun y Akamaru." Soltó la joven, no pudiendo evitar reírse con ternura. Allí estaba la mirada de él diciéndole que había vuelto a hacer, o en este caso acceder, algo _tonto_. La misma mirada que le dirigió, aquella vez, al entregarle la pomada curativa.

"Ella no lo entendió" Bufó por lo bajo Sarutobi recobrando su postura.

"La primavera de este año será sumamente intensa y reveladora". Silbó Maito, entornando sus ojos.

"Gai... Estamos en verano prácticamente." Corrigió Asuma, queriendo callar de alguna manera a Gai, quien estaba poniendo en demasiada evidencia las dobles intenciones. Aunque dudaba que Hinata fuera a notarlas.

La puerta del cuarto donde estaban pasando la mañana, hasta saber cómo estuvo la primera evaluación de sus genins, fue abierta por uno de los chunins que acompañaba a Ibiki Morino hacia la academia. Ya era alrededor del mediodía, las horas se les pasaron volado a los cuatro jōnins. Se habían distraído demasiado… Quien ingresó fue Kotetsu, uno de los dos guardias principales de la entrada a Konoha, seguramente Izumo quedó cubriéndolo. El chico traía con él una expresión confusa y simpática, en sus manos cargaba exámenes escritos que debían de pertenecer a los estudiantes de cada uno de los cuatros. El primer examen había sido escrito. La sensación de preocupación que habían estado escondiendo hasta el momento, fue imposible de ocultar.

Hinata y Gai se levantaron del asiento, llevándose una mano a la altura del corazón.

"¡Sus estudiantes han aprobado! Ahora se dirigen al segundo evaluativo que será en 'El valle de la muerte', donde su evaluadora es Matarashi Anko, ¡Felicidades!" El chunin pasó a extender las pruebas a cada uno de los jōnin.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Hatake Kakashi al ver el examen de su estudiante revoltoso, hablador, y que trajo bajas calificaciones desde un inicio. Uzumaki Naruto había contestado _una_ de las nueve preguntas, sin ser descubierto copiando, y con una resolución propia y correcta ¡Y él que estaba seguro que Naruto no contestaría absolutamente nada! Pero ahí estaba, su alumno, el que era un idiota y lerdo, había resuelto de manera excepcional y sin un error el ejercicio más complejo. " _Este niño tiene más que mostrar de lo que aparenta. Solo necesita alguien que pula sus habilidades."_

Los últimos días antes de hoy, Uzumaki había estado yendo bastante a menudo a biblioteca. Ahora podía confirmar, sin dudarlo, que el chico iba a estudiar. El rubio se estaba esforzando en mejorar y por ello se lo veía más cansado de lo que su habitual hiperactividad dicta. El ojo derecho del jōnin, el visible, se entornó hacia Hinata. Ella debía tener algo que ver en este pequeño, pero significativo cambio en Naruto.

"Kakashi-san… ¿Ocurre algo?" Hyuga se acercó a un par de pies del platinado quien, aún sentado en su sillón de enfrente, no dejaba de mirarle desde hace varios minutos.

"¿Mmmm? No es nada." Hatake le extendió el examen de Uzumaki para que ella lo ojeara antes que Kotetsu se llevara las pruebas.

"Oh… Ya veo. ¡Naruto-kun lo ha conseguido!" Hinata amplió su sonrisa de una manera similar a cuando vio el examen de su equipo. "Ha crecido de una manera asombrosa."

"A pesar de la adversidad y los problemas que ha tenido que afrontar s _olo_ … Es optimista y cabezota. Trata de salir adelante, sin dejar a nadie atrás. Es como dices, _un buen chico_ …"

La jōnin borró su sonrisa y susurró tan bajo para que solo Kakashi, quien le estaba mirando, escuchase. "Yondaime-sama y Uzumaki-dono, habrían estado orgullosos de él."

El platinado no dijo nada, pero asintió, en quietud, a las palabras de la Hyuga.

De no ser por los problemas y complicaciones que ambos tuvieron que lidiar años atrás, tal vez el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, les hubiese tenido a ambos para consolar la soledad contra la que luchó, y en ocasiones, aun batallaba.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Corrían sobre los árboles, saltando repetidas veces entre las ramas, con ambos pergaminos adentro y seguros en la gabardina blanca del domador de insectos. Aburame era quien les dirigía, a pesar que a los castaños les hubiese gustado ser ellos mismo los líderes. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, pero, y por extraño que les pareció a los dos genins más listos del equipo, el orgullo del Inuzuka cedió y, antes de que ingresaran al segundo evaluativo, pidió a Hanabi que dejaran su terquedad a un lado. Eran demasiado arrebatados cuando la situación se ponía difícil, eran obstinados de nacimiento, y ahora esa cualidad no les ayudaría en nada. Necesitaban para que les dirigieran, a alguien calmado y objetivo, tal como su silencioso y analítico compañero.

Shino fue gratamente asombrado cuando sus compañeros de equipo le miraron con cierto 'rubor' de vergüenza al tener que pinchar sus orgullos corazones, y pedirle a él que organizara un plan de contingencia. El azabache acomodó sus gafas y tras revisar el mapa y enviar a sus pequeños aliados por los alrededores cercanos, tuvo una idea. El resultado de dicha elección fue inmediata: Shino había encontrado a un equipo de genins un par de años mayores a ellos, atrapados a doscientos metros a la distancia, en un lodazal que supieron usar a su favor y obtener el pergamino que les faltaba. La menor de los tres, por primera vez, luego de semanas de estar en el equipo 8, se sintió orgullosa de haber accedido a las palabras de Kiba. Y no le molestó en lo absoluto seguir las órdenes de un chico de su edad.

Aburame le agradaba. Él si tenía un buen gusto con la ropa y el estilo.

"Hanabi ¿Cuánto es el alcance de tu byakugan?" La pregunta del moreno sonó ligeramente alterada.

"Ya te lo he dicho, un kilómetro y setecientos metros, tal vez un poco más pero la vista se vuelve borrosa a partir de allí, tks…" Gruñó la muchacha. Ella estaba orgullosa de su grado de visión, los Hyugas son considerados adultos cuando su doujutsu pasa por sobre los dos kilómetros y son capaces de ver los tenketsus. Pero aún así, Hanabi se frustraba de no poder ampliar su campo visual con mayor rapidez. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es por el olor de sangre podrida ¿No Shino?" Respondió Kiba, quien por su nariz contraída como su amigo canino, se advertían que se estaban cerca, a un kilómetro o inclusive menos, de un enfrentamiento que se lidiaba. Era demasiada cantidad de aquel olor a metálico adulzado. _Demasiado para ser algo bueno._ "No sé de donde proviene exactamente, pero si vamos para ahí nos meteremos en problemas. Y sé que odias los problemas, así que… ¿Qué hacemos?"

"¿Puedes dirigir tu visión para el noreste?" Aburame siguió con su atención puesta a su derecha donde iba la Hyuga.

"Pensé que no era buena idea que gastara mi chakra, teniéndolo a ustedes dos como vigías" Bromeó Hanabi.

"Mis habilidades y las de Kiba no se desgastan, son de carácter corporal. Pero viendo la circunstancias, y mis kikaichūs no pueden proveerme una información concreta, debido a que su grado de retención llega a seis caracteres, tu visión sería de gran ayuda ahora."

"¡Ya, Hanabi! Deja de hacerte la superada y activa tu byakugan." Retó Inuzuka desagradándole la expresión que ponía Akamaru, su mascota estaba empezando a sollozar, ¿la sangre que hedía, era humana?.

"Tú no me des órdenes." Reprochó la pre-adolescente, no entendiendo el grado de riesgo de la situación. O al menos no lo entendía hasta que activó su doujutsu y se detuvo de manera exabrupta en uno de los árboles, concentrándose en mirar hacia el noreste, como pidió Shino. Su expresión se retorció hasta el grado del espanto, aproximándose al horror absoluto. "¡Oh, mierda! ¡No!"

El que Hanabi se detuviera siendo que quería ser la primera en llegar a la base de espera, ya teniendo los dos pergaminos, fue raro en un muy mal sentido. Además, el hecho de insultar, considerando que las palabras desubicadas estaban (según Hanabi) muy fuera de moda, y hacían a la gente parecer idiotas sin cultura, acentuaban enormemente la extrañeza.

"¿Qué ves?" Kiba se detuvó al igual que Shino quedando un par de metros por delante. Ambos chicos adoptaron una posición defensiva, si debían atacarles estarían listos. Los tres estaban en la postura típica de _rastreo._ Atentos para cualquier movimiento enemigo.

"Hanabi" Llamó, con autoridad el azabache, ante el silencio de la mencionada.

"¡No podemos ir por ahí! El chico de la arena… él esta… es… _agh_ es indigesto." La Hyuga se tambaleó repugnada, conteniendo una serie de arqueadas. No pudo mantener su byakugan activo por más tiempo. No quería seguir contemplado a _quella_ masacre.

"¡Dinos que ves!" Volvió a pedir el Inuzuka, perdiendo fácilmente los estribos. Los gemidos lastimeros de Akamaru se hicieron más fuertes. "¡Oe, Hanabi, contesta! ¡Oe, oe! No te hagas la interesante."

La pre-adolecente no respondió. Ella nunca en su vida _vió_ lo que a un kilómetro acababa de presenciar. _"Eso no era un genjutsu, era real. Los mató. Él los descuartizó…"_ La castaña se apoyó temblorosa contra el tronco, aledaño a la rama donde estaba parada. Su cuerpo tembló. Jamás presenció a nadie estrujando las vísceras de otras personas, hasta sacarles la última gota de sangre. Había algo mal con ese chico y esa calabaza que llevaba en la espalda. Desde el momento que los amenazó a todos de matarlos en el primer examen, Hanabi intuyó que el colorado era _peligroso_ … No solamente peligroso por esos dos tipos de chakras en su interior, ella ya había visto esa cualidad particular en uno de sus _camaradas_ de generación. Su sentido de alerta imploraba mantenerse alejado de ese sujeto.

Hanabi estaba en shock, no sabría explicarles a sus compañeros que es lo que veía. Ella debía asimilar primero lo que acababa de presenciar, desde el ángulo apartado en el que estaban. Agradeció en sus pensamientos, mientras se tranquilizaba tras unos segundos, que su doujutsu tuviera el alcance que tenía, ya que había impedido que sus dos compañeros experimentaran el miedo que ella sintió.

"¿Estamos a tiempo de evitarlos?" Shino se posicionó su lado, no necesitando saber que vió. Para descomponerla debió ser algo de enorme magnitud.

"Hai" Hanabi tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Debía reponerse, ella era una kunoichi y su hermana les confió que los tres estaban a la altura de ser chunins. No iba a defraudar a su equipo, ni tampoco a ella misma. "Están a mil doscientos metros de nosotros… Tenemos tiempo para cambiar el paso y dirigirnos por el punto cardinal del este."

"Bien. Eso haremos" Apuntó el azabache extendiendo su cantimplora para que la muchacha bebiera de él. Hanabi aceptó el gesto. "Kiba, irás adelante marcando el sendero junto a Akamaru. Debemos cerciorarnos de que no nos sigan."

El Inuzuka chasqueó la lengua irritado al no entender que le ocurría a su lobezno, y ahora también a su compañera. ¿Tan difícil era explicarle lo que presenciaban? "Entendido… ¿Puedes continuar?" La pregunta fue dirigida a la chica.

"Si…" Hanabi asintió devolviendo la cantimplora al Aburame. Fue agradable que Shino se comportara así con ella.

"¿Vas a decirnos que es lo que viste?"

"…"

"Kiba, deja la insistencia. Nuestra prioridad ahora es cambiar de sendero. Hanabi nos dirá más adelante, si es necesario."

"Tks… ¿Cuándo te volviste tan comprensivo?" Kiba dirigió su atención al muchacho de gafas oscuras, antes de empezar a marcar la nueva ruta por la que irían al edificio central. Shino decidió no contestar, aún cuando tenía argumentos para rebatir que la 'comprensión' no era precisamente lo que estaba apelando. Aburame estaba tratando de ejercer la empatía con su compañera. Tal como Hinata-sensei les indicó que los aliados, compañeros y amigos hacían.

Él quería ser amigo de Kiba y Hanabi.

"Activaré el byakugan una vez estemos alejados de la zona." Hyuga miró con pena al lobezno, quien seguía lloriqueando dentro de la campera del Inuzuka. Buscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo que trajo para devolverle a su hermana, aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de cruzarse con ella desde que ingresaron al evaluativo escrito. Entrego el paño a Kiba. El pañuelo de su nee-san expedía un aroma a _postre_. "Creo que sería apropiado que Akamaru se distrajera oliendo cualquier _otra_ cosa, hasta que… Hasta que nos alejemos de aquí."

.

.

Naruto se levantó aturdido. Lo último que recordaba es haber estado peleando contra una 'mujer' de apariencia bastante extraña y que invocaba serpientes. Una de ellas casi lo trago… De no haber tenido conocimiento en estilos de jutsus particulares como los de _fuiton_ , con el que repelió al reptil, dicho animalejo lo hubiese ingerido de un bocado. El rubio miro atontado a ambos lados del oscuro lugar en el que estaba. Parecía ser de noche, no estaba seguro debido a que se encontraba acostado en lo que aparentaba ser una… ¿Cueva? Desde el exterior provenida la luz y el calor de una hoguera.

Se incorporó con rapidez quedando sentado, un fuerte dolor en su abdomen le obligo a mantenerse quieto y no levantarse. Lo sintió como un ardor intenso, el cual provenía del lugar en el que _ese_ sujeto le había golpeado con un jutsu, o algo similar, que llamo; ' _sello de cinco puntos'_ … Lo cierto era que en lo poco que recordaba Naruto, sobre el enfrentamiento que dio lugar con el invocador de reptiles, era que al fin pudo ser él quien le defendiera las espaldas a sus compañeros. Todavía podía escucharse a sí mismo llamándolo a Sasuke _…"Miedocito"…_ Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro zorruno.

El rubio emitió un quejido cuando la sensación de calor extenuante se desvaneció de su estómago. Su expresión se torció al remembrar su pequeña charla, para nada deseada, con el inquilino que albergaba en su interior. De no ser por la ayuda del Kyuubi, él y el demonio estarían muertos.

"Hasta que despertaste perdedor." La voz del Uchiha, fue por primera vez, bien recibida por el revoltoso rubio. El moreno ingreso a la cueva con una expresión para nada amistosa. "Ya empezaba a preocuparme si tenía que cargarte inconsciente el resto del trayecto."

"¡Sasuke!" Exclamo con emoción viendo al azabache orgulloso quien estaba todo amoratado. "¿Qué… que paso? ¡¿Dónde está ese sujeto extraño de la Hierba?!"

"Hmf, quédate quieto. El enemigo ya se _fue..._ "

"¿Le venciste?" La pregunta de Naruto provoco una mueca incomoda en Sasuke. No le habian vencido, pero al menos estaban vivos. Eso era lo importante. "¿Y Sakura-chan?"

Haruno hizo presencia en ese momento, trayendo con ella un puñado de fresas comestibles recogidas de los alrededores. Evito mirar al Uchiha a toda costa. "Aquí estoy Naruto… Fui a recolectar un par de bayas para la cena, y a cargar agua en la cantimplora que nos dejó Ino. No hagas tanto escándalo."

"¿Ino? ¿Qué hacia Ino aquí?" Uzumaki supo sin que le dijeran, que se había perdido de bastantes sucesos durante el tiempo que estuvo dormido. Miro sorprendido el corte de cabello de la chica. Sakura estaba con un ojo golpeado y tenía el labio inferior roto tras un, probable, puñetazo que le dieron hace unas horas. Ni siquiera ella salió ilesa. "¿Qué le paso a tu pelo?"

El moreno dirigió su mirada hacia su compañera quien seguía esquivándole. La kunoichi sonreía de manera fingida, eso irrito más si era posible al siempre irritado y ceño fruncido; Sasuke. Ni él sabía que es lo que paso realmente con Haruno durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. La chica no se lo quiso decir. Y dudaba que fuera a decírselo al perdedor de Uzumaki.

"Pensé que se vería mejor corto. Es más práctico para cuidarlo, y para entrenar. El pelo largo, es un _fastidio_ …" Mintió Sakura agachándose para depositar las bayas junto al pergamino de 'tierra' el cual opto por ignorar. Ese rollo les había traído enorme problemas, y de no ser por la amabilidad del equipo diez al ayudarles, y de Rock Lee… ¡Sabe solo dios lo que le hubiese pasado! "¿Ya te sientes mejor? Emmm… ¿Quieres que te revise? Te has quejado mucho donde _ella_ te golpeo."

"Estoy bien Sakura-chan. No te preocupes." El rubio se levantó tambaleante, llevando una mano a su estómago. Todavía sentía una incómoda picazón en esa zona de su cuerpo. Sin embargo por nada del mundo iba a dejar que Haruno o Sasuke descubrieran que él era el carcelero de Kurama. Aún no les tenía, a ninguno del equipo 7, la confianza suficiente para confesarles que él era un jinchuriki. No quería arriesgarse a perder la amistad que iba surgiendo entre ellos. "¿Estuve mucho tiempo durmiendo?"

"Hmf… ocho horas. Hemos estado ambos inconscientes, casi ocho horas." Contesto Uchiha imitando a Naruto, mientras llevaba su palma diestra a la altura del codo izquierdo el cual se hallaba envuelto en una venda improvisada que formo con los trozos de tela blanca de sus destruidas sudaderas de mano. Allí era donde un peculiar _tatuaje,_ o precisamente sello de tres aspas negras, había quedado luego de aquella mordedura que lo noqueo. "Ya va a ser medianoche. Debemos continuar el trayecto hasta el edificio central del valle. Nos hemos atrasado y solo contamos con uno de los pergaminos."

Sakura miro discretamente el codo cubierto del Uchiha. De no haber interpuesto el brazo con rapidez, aquel shinobi de aspecto enfermo casi muerto, le hubiese mordido a la altura del cuello. Sasuke debía de estar agradecido con que al menos, Hatake Kakashi, el sensei más descuidado y perezoso de la historia ninja, les hubiera enseñado esas últimas semanas a realizar posturas de taijutsu de alto rango. Con las cuales él pudo protegerse a tiempo…

En la altura cervical, las cortaduras, golpes, o mordeduras pueden llegar a ser fatales, y el último Uchiha en Konoha, no tenía ninguna intención de perecer antes de cumplir su venganza.

"He colocado un genjutsu a los alrededores Sasuke-kun… No tenemos que preocuparnos en apurar el paso hoy. Aun contamos con cuatro días." Haruno obvio la mirada desdeñosa que el azabache le dirigió a ella por atrasar la vuelta al examen. Los ojos jades de la joven se mantuvieron en perfil bajo buscando entre las cosas que Yamanaka les dejo, una bolsa con píldoras de soldado. "Ahora sería apropiado que repongan sus fuerzas, y que descansen. Hay pastillas de alimento que podemos ingerir. Las moras será mejor dejarlas para mañana…"

Naruto boqueo incomodo; ¿Desde cuándo su compañera contradecía a Sasuke? ¿Por qué ella se encontraba molida a golpes? ¿Por qué el Uchiha le dirigía a Sakura una mirada de molestia, como diciéndole 'mentirosa', cuando ella hablo de su corte de cabello? ¡¿Y qué hacían las cosas de Ino aquí?! El revoltoso rubio no emitió ninguna pregunta, suponiendo de manera acertada que no le iban a contestar. Esperaría. Pondría en práctica la paciencia y tranquilidad, no propias en él, pero si en la mujer que le ayudo innumerables veces a comprender a sus compañeros y a Kakashi-sensei.

"Si has colocado tú el genjutsu Sakura-chan, entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos. Eres la mejor eso _'ttebayo_ " Uzumaki animo de manera sincera a la rosada, quien le devolvió una sonrisa humilde al chico. Naruto, parecía ser que era siempre el único que la comprendía.

.

.

.

.

Contempló en silencio con su byakugan activo, a los anbus bajo el cargo de Morino. Ellos estaban recogiendo los tres cadáveres de genins provenientes de la aldea de la Hierba. El estado descompuesto de los cuerpos, corroboraba el que su defunción se llevó hace un día. Justamente ayer cuando inicio el segundo examen chunin. Más adelante, unos tres kilómetros hacia el noroeste, se dirigían otros shinobis enmascarados a recoger los restos de otro equipo completamente _desmembrados._ No llegó a discernir de que procedencia eran, sus bandanas shinobis estaban inmersas entre un tumulto de carne y arena _._ Hinata tuvo que emplear su semblante estoico, ante una mueca de desagrado que le ocasionaba la escena.

Las venas sobresalientes de su doujutsu activado, ayudaron a mantener su fachada de indiferencia.

"Hyuga" Llamó Ibiki encaminándose hacía la jōnin. Quedó alejada de ella por un metro, lo estrictamente necesario para comunicarse. "¿Encontraste los rastros de Anko?"

La azulina asintió, volviendo su mirada nácar aguda hacía el comandante de inteligencia y tortura. No desactivó su byakugan. "Matarashi-san se dirige hacia la entrada principal del área. Tiene contusiones en ambos hombros y sus redes de chakras están alteradas…"

"¿Alteradas?" El hombre resopló teniendo una ligera noción de _quien_ era el único capaz de alterar la circulación de energía en el cuerpo de Anko. Su suposición le desagradó enormemente. Ibiki esperaba estar equivocado.

"Hai, Morino-taicho." La azulina siguió buscando en el rango de 360° alguna señal, aunque fuese ínfima, sus estudiantes. Un estremecimiento confuso, que no supo identificar si era alivio, porque no estaban heridos, o desesperación por no verlos alrededor de cuatro kilómetros, la envolvió. "Hay una contusión en la parte izquierda de su cuello que atrasa el flujo de su chakra. No llego a discernir que puede ser, aunque sería adecuado traer o llevarla para que reciba atención médica."

La idea de Ibiki se confirmó tras esas palabras. La kunoichi de rastreo, estaba refiriéndose a la marca de 'maldición' de Orochimaru… Agradeció que Hinata fuera lo suficientemente perspicaz por no haberlo mencionado en voz alta o cuestionar que ocurría con Anko.

"Tu límite de visión alcanza los cuatro kilómetros, ¿no Hyuga?" La aludida ladeó su rostro de manera afirmativa hacia la pregunta emitida por su superior. "Si eres capaz de verle sus puntos de chakra quiere decir que no esta alejada de la zona."

"Efectivamente" Hinata desactivó su byakugan. Al parecer iba a tener un replante o cambio de actividad en su misión. "¿Desea que vaya a corroborar el estado de Matarashi-san?"

"No. Sería desperdiciar tus habilidades sensoriales. Me encargaré personalmente de llevar a Anko a enfermería." Ibiki masajeó su frente tratando de pensar de manera rápida y eficaz. El que el Sandaime se hubiese hecho tiempo para enviar a su mejor jōnin de rastreo junto a él, refería que era imprescindible que ella recorriera el área. "Con tu rango de visión y conocimiento en terreno, lo adecuado sería que te instalaras desde ahora en el edificio central y esperases a los demás genins y al Hokage."

"Hai"

"Da un rastreo por la zona e infórmame si encuentras algo fuera de _lugar…_ Nos hubiese tomado varios días sin ti encontrar los cadáveres. Tu byakugan ha mejorado considerablemente desde que eras una chunin."

Hinata no supo si tomar esos vocablos como un halago a sus habilidades, o como una bofetada a sus ideales. Ella no deseó ser ninja de rastreo para encontrar masacres, pero… era parte de su oficio. Decidió no contestar a Morino, y se dispuso a retirarse a cumplir con su encargo. Reactivó nuevamente su linaje de barrera sanguínea, sin usar movimientos de mano de por medio.

"Vuestro alcance con el byakugan cada vez se asemeja más al Tokuma Hyuga… No creí que hubiera otra persona capaz de ver con precisión a través de kilómetros, los tenketsus. Cada vez me sorprendes más." Las palabras de uno de los anbus, quien dejó su labor forense, fueron mal percibidas por parte del capitán de inteligencia. La azulina no consideró contestar al joven de veintiocho años, a quien reconoció debido a su byakugan activo, tras esa mascara de jabalí, como Dajimu, un ex subordinado de Danzo. Hubiese seguido con su camino, si dicho anbu no se hubiese interpuesto cerca de su espacio personal. Le estaba bloqueando el paso, y ella no había sido educada por su madre para ser grosera. "Sigue en pie mi invitación a una cita, Hinata- _sama_. No voy a darme por vencido con usted."

"Estamos en una misión. No es adecuado el uso de sus palabras… Disculpe." La manera de eludirlo, era propia de Hinata. Nunca era grosera con nadie.

Ese castaño quien no se movía de frente suyo, y que seguía entorpeciendo su paso, había tenido una fijación en ella desde que cumplió sus veinte años y fue reconocida a nivel de las cinco grandes naciones shinobis como una experta en rastreo. Le consternaba la manera de llamarla que tenía él: el 'sama' era completamente innecesario desde que se volvió una genin…

"Insisto. Acepte salir conmigo, no se arrepentirá. Soy un hombre de buena posición y-"

"Deja las idioteces y ponte a trabajar." Ordenó Ibiki sabiéndose de primera mano que la Hyuga no estaba interesada en mantener contactos ' _íntimos_ ' con las personas. La jōnin le sonrió con gratitud ante su intervención, y dicha sonrisa incomodó al capitán, pero no pudo refutarle. Ella no se merecía que la corrigieran.

La kunoichi se retiró en un remolino de humedad, borrando completamente su presencia. El agua era el mejor encubridor de presencias para olfato, vista, y demás sentidos.

Morino bufó cansado, dirigiendo una mirada reprobatoria al anbu de máscara en forma de jabalí, quien al fin retomaba su labor de limpiar el área y llevar los tres cuerpos de esta zona a la morgue, donde serían retirados por sus respectivos mentores de otras aldeas. El capitán estaba demasiado extenuado. Trabajar con Hinata sin duda tenía ventajas, pero también traía incomodidades. Él fue quien interrogó a la mujer hace más de diez años. En aquel entonces ella solo era una niña, que justo regresaba de una misión en _solitario,_ por la cual ella fue ascendieron a chunin inmediatamente. Ibiki, como otras muy escasas personas de alto rango en Konoha, sabían de las atrocidades que ocurren a diario en la vida de un shinobi, pero… el recordar aquella confesión estrictamente profesional, que llevó con ella en su retorno del rastreo perimetral en Amegakure, era una llaga en la moral de cualquier persona.

Ningún humano debe padecer algo tan _bajo,_ ni siquiera para recopilar información. La dignidad, aún ante un enemigo, debe prevalecer por más mínimo que fuese.

Hyuga Hinata había sido sometida a la vileza más grande de la humanidad. _"Y pensar que en aquel entonces ella solo había sido una niña de trece años… ¿Qué la habrá **motivado** a no morir en esa misión? Sé de muchos que se hubiesen suicidado por algo así. Yo mismo lo hubiera hecho."_

.

.

.

.

Pocas eran las veces que Kakashi había contemplado la belleza traslucida de los peces Cheilopogon heterurus, o también conocido como 'el pez volador de ala lunada'. Dicho animal estaba casi extinto en el mundo, sin embargo podían ser invocados por mediadores que habian firmado un acuerdo con su especie. Hatake tan solo conocía en la actualidad a una única persona que se había topado con aquella peculiar estirpe de peces durante sus entrenamientos en el rio Naka, el cual atraviesa el área 14. Dicha persona había tenido el honor de conocer al 'Gigante pez de alas doradas', el cual cuenta una leyenda, se liberó de las ataduras que imponía el océano y emprendido un viaje hacia la libertad. Para cabalgar al sol hacia un mañana.

Era una invocación exótica, y atractiva. _"_ _Tal como su invocadora…_ _"_ Medito Kakashi levantándose de su mullida cama para atender a dicho visitante.

El pez de alas y cuerpo vidrioso en tonos violáceos, estaba dando pequeños tumbos con la boca a la altura del ventanal de su habitación. Tratando de llamarle la atención. Kakashi aparto su lectura erótica dejándola sobre la mesada de noche junto a la lamparilla encendida, y paso abrir la venta y dejar ingresar al emisario. El animal tenia activado un tipo de byakugan impropio de su especie, pero que debido a su conexión con su mediadora podía obtenerlo si así lo requería.

"Buenas noches Kakashi-san." La voz amable y aniñada de la pequeña invocación se asemejaba a la voz de un humano sumergido en aguas profundas. Era demasiado bajo el tono que empleaba, y necesitaba de mucho silencio para ser oída. El pez-ave se adentrando a la habitación de Hatake, aleteando las alas de tonos violáceos. Se asemejaba al vuelo de un colibrí. "Hinata-hime me ha enviado con un misiva para usted. Sin embargo antes debo consultarle, si no está ocupado con sus propios deberes. De ser así, lamento mi intromisión y pasare a retirarme."

El platinado quiso reír. Era como tener a la joven Hyuga frente a él disculpándose por adelantado… "No estoy ocupado, ¿Qué se le ofrece a Hinata? ¿A tenido complicaciones en su misión?"

Kakashi estaba enterando que desde la tarde de ayer, la azulina había sido requerida por el Sandaime para acompañar en una misión al escuadrón de inteligencia de Konoha. Suponía que dicha misión trataba sobre los exámenes chunins, donde se debía mantener cierto grado de control de que lo sucedía en ellos. Él tendría pasado mañana que ir a esperar a sus genins en el edificio central del valle de la muerte, pero por ahora, literalmente estaba de chanta con sus obligaciones.

"Hinata-hime se encuentra en perfecto estado. Su misión no requiere de complicaciones, ni ayuda. Ella está bien." El pez volador de ala lunada, zumbaba tras cada palabra. Era un voceo bastante melódico.

"Mmmh… Es bueno saber eso."

"Me han encargado pedirle a usted, que merodee las murallas externas de Konoha. En lo posible, con el olfato de sus perros de caza. Las sospechas de Hinata-hime, son injustificables aún para solicitar al Sandaime-sama una misión de recorrido fronterizo."

"Hubo complicaciones en el examen chunin ¿Eh?" Hatake llevo una de sus manos a la altura de su barbilla recubierta por la máscara de tela. Volvió a sentarse en la cama contemplado a la invocación. De no ser porque Genma estaba de escolta, estaba seguro que Hinata no estaría pidiéndole esto a él. "¿Puedes brindarme información detallada?"

El pez pareció asentir, aunque Kakashi dudaba a leguas si un pez puede hacer eso. Dando una voltereta sobre su eje entornando sus alas para planear, el animal acuático dejo caer un pergamino al suelo que se desdoblo mostrando el tipo de escritura en kanjis de Hinata. Kakashi miro con cierto recelo al pez, acababa de sentarse... Suspiro resignado. De todas formas iba a tener que levantarse nuevamente.

Hatake dio un par de pasos descalzo y se agacho a tomar el objeto, el cual comenzó a leer con su único ojo abierto. El izquierdo lo llevaba cerrado, mostrando una cicatriz en línea que descendía hasta perderse dentro de su máscara.

"Se lo encargo." La invocación de alas lunadas, se desvaneció en un roció característico desde hace años de la Hyuga. Kakashi supo al contemplar el par de gotas que cayeron en el suelo de su cuarto y desaparecieron tras unos segundos, de donde es que Hinata aprendió esa tele-trasportación original.

Nunca había podido copiarla con el sharingan. Y recién ahora entendía por qué.

Retomo la lectura con atención, las notas de la mujer eran concisas y cortas. No se explayaba demasiado, y parecía dejar bastantes hechos irrelevantes fuera del documento. El ceño de él se contrajo inmediatamente al leer el nombre del sannin renegado en las últimas líneas. Hinata era en algunos aspectos metódica, pero no exagerada. Si la suposición de ella al ver Anko Matarashi en un estado alterada, debido a la maldición que llevaba en su cuello, era acertada… Había grandes probabilidades que la aldea estuviera por pasar una crisis en cualquier momento.

Parándose, abrió su armario de donde substrajo el chaleco jōnin y paso colocárselo sobre su remera de mangas negras largas. Estaba de suerte de aún no haberse vestido con la ropa para dormir. Hoy no iba a tener una noche de relajo. Guardo el pergamino dentro de su chaleco, e invoco al líder de sus perros de caza quien sería el indicado para sentir aromas y presencias de chakras de alto rango.

"Tiempo sin vernos ¿Neh, Kakashi?" Un enano can, con banda de shinobi en la cabeza y un gracioso saquito azul desprendido, apareció justo en lugar donde minutos antes había desaparecido la invocación de Hinata. "¿Qué? ¿No te alegras de reunirnos?"

"Umh… Sigues igual de hablador de que siempre Pakkun. Algo tenemos que hacer para ayúdate a ser menos ruidoso."

"Y tú sigues sin aclarar tus sentimientos hacía Hinata-chan…" El canino sonrió con burla, obtenido un resoplido de contestación por parte de un desinteresado platinado. "¿Crees que a ella le interesaría salir con un caballero de cuatro patas esponjocitas? Haríamos linda pareja. Y yo no soy tan lerdo para cortejar a una dama como tú."

Hatake agarro las sandalias azules de shinobi y paso a calzárselas con fuerza. Ya le explicaría en el camino al peludo burlón, que es lo que tenían que hacer. "Veo que estas de humor para molestar… Eso es bueno. Podrás poner toda tu energía para ayudarme a hacer un rastreo por las murallas. Nos tomara toda la noche."

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 ** _Actualización!_**

 ** _Lo único de este capitulo que me gustaría (n.n) aclarar es esta ultima escena de Kakashi y la 'invocación' de Hinata. Tenia planeado que dicho mensaje fuera a ir primero a Genma, quien es el mejor amigo de ella y con quien Hinata por los años que pasaron entrenando se entiende mejor que nadie para trabajar. Sin embargo, Genma esta ocupado (demasiado ocupado entre su trabajo y su difuncional abuelita) Por lo que me decidí que fuera a Kakashi. Espero que la escena no halla quedado forzada..._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Son de mucha ayuda para mí (9*-*)9_**

 _ruyuNamikaze_ ; Gracias Ru-san! Tratare de ir mejorando :D

 _Fadebila_ ; Owww muchas gracias Fade-chan! Haha, "escenas picantes", por ahora muchas solo pasaran por la cabeza de Kakashi. Lo que _'paso'_ con Hinata se ira revelando lentamente. Pero ire dejando indicios... Pd: ¿Porque todo conmigo tiene que ser lento? TwT

 _Guest_ ; Thanks for commenting! My english is bad. Gomen :(

 _MikaSyo_ ; Nee Mica-chan, ¿Cuando use la palabra 'enamorado'? ewe hagamosle caso a Pakkun, el dice que Kakashi no tiene sus sentimientos aun "aclarados" xD Mmmmh... Ko al ser 'cercano' a la edad de Hinata (y ella al estar sellada en aquel entonces) había sido comprometida con Ko, ambos iban a pertenecer a la casa secundaria, pero no fue asi :D En cuanto la relación de Hinata y Obito, es nula... Hinata no conocía mucho a sus compañeros de la academia, y al estar su madre viva y no tener un primo como Neji Hyuga cuando ella era una niña, Hinata no tiene necesidad de buscar un "Naruto" para fortalecerse.

knl; Gracias por comentar _Kin_ -san! Ahora, respecto a Sakura, ella siempre se le reconoce el merito de ser muy buena en el area del genjutsu, de hecho en la invasión de Orochimaru, cuando la tribuna es sumergida en una ilusión, son solamente Sakura y Shikamaru (de los nueve novatos) los únicos que no caen en el genjutsu, y es ella quien libera a Naruto. _Fufufufu..._ Kakashi y Hinata hicieron una apuesta, quien gane podra durante un mes hacer lo que quiera con el otro (Asuma es fan del KakaHina *u*)

 _Guest_ ; Hey, gracias por comentar! ¡Eso es lo que yo digo! Naruto no es un 'cabeza-hueca-atolondrado-idiota', el chico busco una manera de llamar la atencion... Y encontró una bastante buena ¡Es un niño! ¡¿Como esperan que se comporte?! :( Hinata 'sospecha' pero no dira nada hasta estar segura. Ella es de esas personas ( _muy raras personas, yo solo he conocido a una persona así y es mi mamá)_ que; Calla, espera, escucha, y deja que el tiempo diga.

 _Yumi-Chan-Hime_ ; Bienvenida a mi fics! Yumi-san! Oooow, gracias :3 Hinata es uno de mis personajes favoritos. No quiero "cambiarla", ni hacer perder esos detalles que le componen la personalidad de ella. Hahaha Kakashi estaría de acuerdo contigo en que se complementan xD

 _Ramon_ ; Obrigado por comentar Ramon-san! Greetings da Argentina! ;)

 _RankaxAlto_ ; Y gracias ti por comentar Ranka-san! Hahaha habrán mucho más pensamientos de Kakashi. De alguien tiene que salir la parte pervertida de la historia.

 _angel maria 15_ ; Gracias por comentar Angel-chan! La relacion de Hinata y Naruto darán pie a muchas otras escenas :)

 ** _Gomen por contestar en esta ocasión por el fics. Estoy sin mi computadora (culpa de mi 'tonto-hermano'...) y subo la historia desde mi celular D:_**

 _ **Sayo~**_


	6. Capitulo V

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

 **Sin quitarles más tiempo, les dejo para q lean. Espero que les interese!**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan...  
_

* * *

 **El lugar de donde vengo**

 **Capítulo V**

 ** ___** _Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Qué pena separarnos así_ **_**

.

El asombro del equipo 8, al recibir a su sensei tres días antes a lo acordado, fue una sensación grata. Un ambiente de alivio se apoderó de ambos chicos, quienes no habían podido extraer ninguna información a su compañera sobre lo ocurrido en _ese_ primer día durante el examen de supervivencia. Hanabi se había negado a hablar de ello, y Kiba se encontraba frustrado de no contar con el apoyo de Shino para saber, de una buena vez, qué fue lo que ocurrió. Inuzuka quería saberlo, Akamaru no podía comunicárselo de manera precisa… y la Hyuga menor eludía a todas sus preguntas y se mantenía reacia a la cercanía de él, contestándole tan solo con monosílabas, rotaciones de cabeza, o gruñidos. Agraviaba la situación que Aburame se mantuviera en su postura neutral, que rayaba entre lo compresivo y lo aparentemente indiferente. El chico de gafas negras no presionó para que la castaña hablara, se mantuvo en silencio y acompañándola en todo momento. Únicamente se separó de Hanabi cuando ella fue al lavado tras saludar a Hinata, esa tarde en que la jōnin apareció.

La sala en la que se encontraban, estaba prácticamente vacía, de no ser por el trio de genins de la arena. Esos chicos habían llegado antes que ellos y se mantenían alejados, sentados en unas escaleras frente a la estatua del cruce de manos shinobis. Los estaban observando con unas mirada vacías, que profetizaban alguna tragedia.

"Tks… Juro que no entiendo a las chicas ¡Son tan complicadas! ¡Nunca nada es claro con ellas! Un día quieren una cosa, y al otro no… Son odiosas." Rabió Kiba, quien se encontraba agachado acariciando el lomo de su lobezno. El canino había vuelto a su estado juguetón y a dar ladridos animados, luego de oler el pañuelo que le entregó la castaña. Un tarareo suave por parte de su instructora le hizo recordar al Inuzuka que junto a él estaba una mujer ¡Acababa de meter la pata! Parándose repentinamente, trató de encontrar alguna buena excusa por lo que acababa de decir "No lo digo por usted, Hinata-sensei… Usted es una adulta, y además es agradable. Lo que pasa es que-"

"Está bien Kiba-kun. No tienes que excusarte..." Interrumpió la mayor, sin sonar ofendida o siquiera molesta. "Los hombres, las mujeres, las personas en sí mismas, pensamos y actuamos en ocasiones de manera difícil para comprender." Hinata se mantuvo cruzada de brazos, mirando con ternura a sus dos alumnos. Ya les había felicitado al momento de verlos, por aprobar las primeras evaluaciones para chunins. No podía estar más orgullosa de su equipo. "Es parte de ser un individuo, y de ser único."

Kiba ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, no terminando de comprender el concepto de 'individuo'… En clan Inuzuka, la consigna y estilo de vida primordial era el de conjunto; el de manada.

"Sensei" Abúrame dió un paso en dirección a su tutora, quedando al lado de su aturdido compañero. "Agradecemos que se tome la molestia de acompañarnos. Pero, debería ir hablar con Hanabi. Ella, seguramente, requiere de su atención ahora más que nosotros."

La azulina asintió, sin mover ni un musculo para retirarse de la sala donde estaban. Ya se haría tiempo para conversar con su imouto una vez corroborase que ellos estuvieran emocionalmente estables. No favorecería a su hermana por sobre sus muchachos, aunque Hanabi fuera para Hinata un pilar fundamental en su vida y por quien sería capaz de aguantar cualquier _infierno_ y volver ilesa. Pero debía recordarse que hoy estaba allí porque era una sensei; no una hermana. Y a su cargo estaban tres alumnos, no uno.

 _… "Hina-chan, no podemos rendirnos con el entrenamiento. Levántate por favor, levántate y sigamos entrenando. ¡Sé que nuestro esfuerzo algún día será reconocido por Jikkaku-sensei! Y créeme, ese día Genma dejará de mirarnos desde arriba y empezará a tratarnos como sus iguales ¡Como compañeros!"…_ La voz lejana, masculina, perdida en su memoria por el paso de los años, pertenecía a la de un niño de doce de edad con la sonrisa y mirada perseverante, terca, que portaba en constancia aquel brillante cabello morado recogido en una cola alta, similar al peinado actual de la jōnin de rastreo. Ese recuerdo provocó en ella mantener ambos pies en las baldosas grises de la habitación. No dejaría de lado a ninguno de sus estudiantes. Nunca lo haría.

"Hablaré con Hanabi-chan, pero por ahora, no se preocupen del silencio en ella. A veces, habrá situaciones, que nos llevaran a callar por el bien de todos y de uno mismo. Es parte de comprendernos como personas y compañeros…" La adulta descruzó sus brazos, y con un temblor y cierta cautela que supo disimular con éxito, para que ninguno de los genins se percatase, Hinata acarició con ambas palmas de sus manos las mejillas de los pre-adolescente. El contacto cariñoso de la instructora produjo un sonrojo en del dúo de chicos. Incluso Shino quedó aturdido. Por un segundo a Hinata se le hizo ver frente a ella a sus dos antiguos integrantes de equipos; Genma y _Akito_. Pero frente a ella estaban sus genins. Estaban niños por los que daría su vida sin vacilar. "Lo han hecho muy bien, los _cuatro_ juntos. Han sabido protegerse y acompañarse, como un verdadero equipo. Pase lo que pase ahora, me siento honrada de ser su sensei."

Una sonrisa sincera surcó los labios de la Hyuga, y obviando la reacción arisca de su cuerpo, se permitió poner fin al contacto cariñoso que les brindó a sus alumnos. Aunque esta vez no fue por rechazo que se alejó. El gesto de aprecio estaba allí, flotando como una nube invisible entre ellos.

"Hinata-sensei, yo…" Kiba se quedó con las palabras de gratitud atoradas en la boca, pese a su orgullo y ser siempre el primero en perder pudor ante todo. En este instante, cualquier cosa que dijera con su bocaza arruinaría el instante de tranquilidad, que los envolvía.

Akamaru ladró con entusiasmo por ser considerado. El canino acaricio con su hocico la pierna derecha de la adulta.

"…" Aburame tampoco estaba entendiendo del todo la situación. El gesto cariñoso de su sensei, escapaba de su habitual razonamiento lógico. Hinata nunca había cruzado, ni permitido demasiada cercanía a su persona, en el tiempo que llevaban siendo sus estudiantes, ella mantenía un perfil profesional. Lo que le llevo a creer a él que así son las relaciones con todos los _instructores_ : donde una muralla de respeto, impide llegarse de manera personal a ellos… Sin embargo ahora su objetividad, el muro que debería estar ahí, carecía de sentido. No estaba. Su tutora era una mujer cariñosa que les reconocía y valoro desde que fueron asignados hace más de un mes, como parte del equipo 8.

No podían concebir a ningún otro sensei en el lugar de Hinata.

Y por las palabras de ella, estaban seguros que los _cuatro_ , eran irremplazables como sus alumnos.

"Traeré a Hanabi-chan junto a nosotros. Ustedes deben prepararse para la siguiente fase del examen."

A la distancia de unos veinte pies, el equipo de la arena: los Sabaku No. Mantenían sus sentidos en alerta, tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación y traducir el accionar del el equipo 8. Intuían de manera acertada, que los muchachos rastreadores de Konoha _habian_ presenciado de alguna forma la masacre que llevó a cabo el hermano menor de los Sabakus No. Si ese era el caso, la información no podía filtrarse en Konoha, no hasta que cumplieran el _objetivo real_ de la misión. Debían _aniquilarlos_ si es que sabían algo. Aún era muy pronto para llegar a una conclusión, por lo que tendrían que actuar con cautela y seguir los pasos del equipo de genins, quienes llegaron horas después a ellos.

La muchacha de cuatro coletas rubias, y ojos verdosos apagados, guiñó hoscamente en dirección a la jōnin de cabellera azulina. La adulta salía en búsqueda de la integrante genin restante, en búsqueda de la niña que tuvo una severa arcada al ver a Gaara.

Sabaku No Temari se dispuso a seguirla hacia la recepción del baño.

Poco sabía la chica de abanico gigante y metálico, en su espalda, que tratar de espiar a dos usuarias de un doujutsu perimetral, sería totalmente inútil. Hinata no era una estúpida en cuanto cautela, y se percató de las miradas que tenían sobre sus estudiantes desde el momento en que llegó. Probablemente, la actitud evasiva que tenía Hanabi, se debía a la presencia de esos chicos, que permanecían demasiado atentos a los movimientos de Shino y Kiba. La menuda mujer, tampoco pasó por alto la arena que surcaba en el exterior e interior de la calabaza trasera, portada por el muchacho colorado.

 _"Los tres cadáveres descuartizados que se encontraban en la posición noreste… Estaban empalmados con arena pútrida."_ El pensamiento de Hyuga la llevó a inhalar con lentitud, miró por el rabillo de su ojo a la Sabaku No, quien le seguía. Hinata sólo podía esperar a recibir noticias de Kakashi. Confiaba en el platinado lo suficiente, para que tomara en serio su pedido. Hatake había sido la primera persona en quien pensó para que la ayudara en este tipo de situación… Ahora que lo meditaba con un poco de seriedad, tal vez su primera opción debió sido pensar en Genma, porque con su compañero de equipo trabajaba de manera excepcional. Pero no pensó en Shiranui… ¿Por qué fue Kakashi en la primera persona que pensó? ¿Por sus perros cazadores? ¿O por qué con él llegaba a entenderse mucho más rápido que con el resto?

.

Hanabi no podía dejar de mojar su rostro con agua que caía del grifo, abierto al máximo, de una de las piletas del lavado. Se miraba prolongadamente en el espejo, gruñía y volvía a mojarse la cara. Nunca antes había detestado la habilidad del byakugan. Siempre se jactó con orgullo de su clan y de lo que su linaje sanguíneo le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, nunca antes ella _vió_ gente siendo masacrada; verlo todo, no era una bendición.

Una nueva arcada de asco resonó en el cuarto de baño. Todavía recordaba con claridad como aquellos montículos de arena, se cernían sobre los genins y los estrujaba hasta volverlos hilachos de sangre… Era como si fueran metidos dentro de un compresor, un ataúd que los destrozaba. Remojó sus ojos con fuerza, haciéndose daño. No escuchó cuando la puerta fue abierta, ni cuando su hermana mayor ingresaba con paso suave y una sonrisa de consuelo.

Los pasos de la jōnin eran de eco sordo y su mirada blanquecina, similar a la de la niña, mostraba un dejo de angustia. La adulta suponía por lo que estaba pasando la menor: Ver a alguien morir por primera vez, podía quebrar la cordura del shinobi más fuerte e inteligente.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?"

"¿Eh…? ¿Nee-san?" La castaña giró su vista hacia la azulina y sintió un impulso desmedido de abrazarla. Esa sensación no la experimentaba desde hace años, cuando Hinata aún vivía en casa con ella y su madre. Supo controlarse y no correr a sus brazos, no era el momento para ser débil. "Digo, digo… Hinata-sensei, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está Shino y el idiota de Kiba?"

"Vine hablar contigo." Respondió con calma, acercándose hasta su imouto, a quien pasó a secar el rostro con paños de papel, extraídos de una caja metálica, pegada en la pared junto al espejo. Ambas estaban al costado de los cubículos de baños. "Tus compañeros están muy preocupados por ti. Me han comentado que has estado actuando a la defensiva…" Lo que realmente le habian contado los muchachos, especialmente Inuzuka, era que Hanabi estaba demasiado huraña para contestarles.

"¿No pueden quedarse callados…?" Hanabi apretó sus puños, mirando el piso. Reconocía que fue grosera con Kiba en esos dos días que llevaban allí, y agradecía de corazón que Aburame la hubiese acompañado todo ese tiempo. Había momentos en que la mirada del niño colorado se hacía demasiada intensa, y el horror se cernía sobre ella sin poder eludirlo. Shino había sido un gran apoyo en esos días. "Estoy bien. Solo necesito tiempo para asimilar _ciertas_ cosas. Ya se me pasará, en serio."

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, y sintió sus ojos arder; _no se le iba a pasar, no mientras recordara lo ocurrido como si estuviera sucediendo de nuevo…_ El grifo, que aún se mantenía abierto, era como un llamado a seguir tratando de limpiarlos. Su doujutsu se había vuelto algo que no quería volver usar por mucho tiempo… Algo que la había lastimado, por proporcionarle lo que vió.

"Deja de hacer eso, Hanabi- _Ne_ , por favor. Te haces daño." Regañó Hinata con suavidad, mientras cerraba la canilla gris. Vislumbró las lágrimas escondidas, tras las gotas del agua en el rostro de Hanabi. El corazón de Hinata se oprimió. "Tranquila, ya pasó. Estamos aquí."

 _Estaban aquí…_ Si, estaban aquí. Los chicos de la arena también estaban aquí.

"No, no, no entiendes. Yo lo ví… ¡Los ví con el byakugan!" Chilló Hanabi con desesperación. El nudo en su garganta volvió a formarse, impidiéndole hablar, agarró con ambas manos el chaleco jōnin de la adulta. Las cejas de la niña temblaron, mirando a su hermana con toda la intensidad que pudo. "Él los estaba, él lo estaba…"

La menor realmente no podía decirlo ¡Aun no quería decirlo! ¡No lo había asimilado!

"Shhh… no es necesario que me lo digas. Creo ya saberlo, y estaremos aquí contigo si quieres callar o si necesitas decirlo... Lo _entendemos_. Te lo aseguro. _"_ La jōnin activó su doujutsu y señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta, interponiendo su cuerpo frente a la mirada de miedo de su hermana menor, protegiéndola. Alguien, _la Sabaku No_ , estaba escuchando la conversación de ellas, afuera del lavado. No era prudente hablar del tema, menos durante su estadía en este edificio. Sonrió con complicidad a Hanabi, quien la miró confundida, tratando de entender mientras se secaba con el dorso de sus brazos los ojos; ¿Había alguien merodeando? ¡¿Sería el pelirrojo de la arena?! Hanabi palideció. "¿Sabes? El miedo, no es debilidad en sí. El miedo, nos conduce a crecer, a tomar valor y ser más sencillos en aceptar que no podemos solos… Afuera están tus compañeros; Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Akamaru. Ellos son nuestro equipo, y son los primeros que estarán contigo."

 _… "Genma podrá ser un creído de primera, y Jikaku-sensei alguien que no nos da ni siquiera un cuarto de hora. Pero, nosotros estaremos contigo hoy, mañana y siempre ¡Nunca lo olvides Hina-chan!"…_

Akito Meiko, a pesar de haber sido tan solo niño durante el tiempo que vivió, tenía demasiado óptimos en él. Un optimismo sereno, agradable, y reconfortante como una ventisca de otoño. Aquella cualidad de él termino por caracterizarle a ella; a Hyuga Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 a.m, iba con el tiempo justo para reunirse con sus compañeros jōnins y partir, como habían acordado tras recibir los exámenes de sus genins por Kotetsu en la torre, hacia el Valle de la Muerte. Exhalando pesadamente el humo de su boca, arrojó la colilla de cigarro al cesto. El calor seco, de esa mañana, prosperaba por un día sin ventiscas.

Hoy era un buen día. Ya habían trascurrido los cinco días de espera para reunirse con sus equipos de estudiantes. Y al fin, sabría cómo les había ido a Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Pero, a pesar que aparentaba ser una buena mañana… no iba a confiarse. Hechos inesperados podían presentarse, y delante de él estaba una de las aberraciones más inhóspitas que había presenciado, en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Casi podía reírse de ver al hombre que esperaba en la entrada del valle.

"¡Eh, Kakashi! Es demasiado temprano para que estés aquí, ¿No crees?" Asuma acopló una mueca divertido al encontrarse con el ninja que nunca podía ser puntual. "¿Estabas ansioso por ir con tus estudiantes? No te hacía de esa clase de senseis…"

"¿Mmmh? No, realmente. Hoy no tuve contratiempos ayudando a abuelitas indefensas…" Kakashi apartó momentáneamente su mirada del _Icha Icha Time Sengoku_. Él estaba releyendo uno de sus tomos favoritos, que trataba sobre una erótica historia entre un samurái bien parecido y una _princesa_ pudorosa. Sonrió detrás de su máscara, encorvando su único ojo visible, dejando escapar una exhalación boba ante algo que seguramente leyó.

"Tampoco te perdiste en el sendero de la vida… Eso es un avance." Lo felicitó, en broma el trigueño. "¿Piensas alguna vez soltar tus _novelitas_ también?"

"Claro… El día que dejes de fumar, lo hago."

" _Je_ …Eso fue un golpe bajo."

"Tú empezaste."

El joven Sarutobi no lo contradijo, al contrario, asintió con una sonrisa de lado. Era agradable escuchar a Kakashi seguirle la corriente, y no siendo ese hombre distante y carente de sentido de humor, que fue hace ocho años. Muchos cambios personales habían ocurrido en el platinado durante su ausencia, como uno de los diez guardianes del Daimayo. Y atribuía a esos cambios a que Hatake fue dado de baja en anbu, pero en gran medida, se debía a que Hyuga era alguien _especial_ en la vida del espantapájaros con mascarilla.

"¿Sabes algo de Gai y Hinata? Es raro que ellos aún no lleguen."

Kakashi pasó la hoja de su libro, mostrándose inalterable. Su visión volvió a las líneas eróticas de la página. "Gai partió en la madrugada, junto al escuadrón de guardaespaldas del Hokage. A estas horas, ya debe de estar en el edificio. Por otro lado, Hinata fue reclutada junto al capitán Ibiki, en una misión de rastreo sobre el valle. Ella lleva en un par de días allá."

Por primera vez, desde que regresó a la aldea, Asuma se sintió completamente desinformado. Su expresión facial cambió de manera abrupta. "¿Qué hace Gai entre los guardaespaldas del _viejo_? ¿Y en qué misión fue enviada Hinata?"

"Umh… ¿No tienes a Genma que te ponga al día con los rumores de Konoha?" El platinado siguió impasible, aunque dejó de leer y guardó el libro de tapas azules en su riñonera.

"¿Hubo algo importante de lo que no me enteré?"

"Digamos que un par de cosas están sucediendo en los exámenes chunins… Y no eres el único que no las percibe."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

El platinado encorvó su sonrisa en una mueca suspicaz. Sacando de su chaleco el pergamino, que el pez de ala lunada le dejó hace unos días, pasó a arrojarlo en dirección a Asuma. El otro jōnin apenas si reaccionó a tiempo para tomarlo, con una de sus manos. "Ojéalo. Mucho no he podido confirmar, pero una corazonada me dice que está en lo correcto. Ya he puesto al tanto a Gai de la situación. Él ha decidido ir por cuenta propia y mantenerse atento por si algo se avecina."

Hatake había hablado con Maito la noche anterior. El jōnin de especialización en taijutsu, actuó de manera centrada y señaló que mantendría en desconocimiento del Sandaime y de sus colegas, sobre la posible _estafa_ que se ejecutaba a Konoha. Aún nada era claro, y necesitaban entender, primero, quien o quienes, estaban infiltrándose en el torneo chunin con pretensiones desdeñosas. Y cuál era la cuestión de trasfondo de la situación.

Lo único claro es que Orochimaru está involucrado, indirectamente o directamente.

Necesitarían de toda la ayuda posible de los jōnins cercanos a él, o Hyuga para desentrañar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Son los kanjis de Hinata..." Observó Asuma, perdiendo la paciencia y desenrollando el rollo. Pasaron unos pocos segundos para que la tensión lo invadiera. "¡¿Cuándo te entregó esto?!"

"Baja la voz. No estamos solos." Señaló Kakashi entre dientes: A unos varios metros de ellos, otros shinobis de la hoja, y _otras aldeas,_ partían hacia el edificio central a encontrarse con sus genins. Varios de ellos, tenían puesta su atención en sus palabras. "Hinata lo envió hace tres días aproximadamente. Realicé un rastrillaje, como me lo pidió, e incluso repetí el sondeo en estos días, pero no obtuve demasiado información, más que…"

"¿Mas que, qué?" Asuma devolvió el pergamino a Kakashi, lanzando a los costado de ambos, miradas desdeñosas por si alguien se atrevía a estarles escuchando. "Habla, sabes que no soy precisamente paciente"

"¿Has oído hablar de la Aldea del Sonido? Son una aldea de formación ninja relativamente reciente. Se han conformado hace cinco años, o tal vez menos. Antes se consideraban como una villa comercial y-"

"Sí, lo sé. Hay genins participantes de esa aldea en el examen de este año. ¿Sospechas que ellos tienen algo que ver…?"

"Bien, eso acorta mi explicación." Kakashi metió sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar para adentrarse en el valle de la muerte. Asuma le siguió de cerca. Tenían un viaje largo por delate, pondría al tanto del asunto al Sarutobi. "Con mi olfato y el de Pakkun, captamos el olor de cuatro tipos de procedencia de zonas subtropicales, como lo es la Aldea del Sonido. Les seguí ayer, y pude ver, por el reflejo del dique Naka, unos _peculiares_ sellos de maldición en sus cuellos. De más está decir, que llevaban protectores con el símbolo del sonido."

"En otras palabras, los enemigos son sólo ellos ¿No?"

El jōnin de cabellos claros, lo miró de manera vacilante. "No estoy seguro. La Aldea del Sonido no cuenta con una base shinobi estable… Tal vez están bajo el mando de Orochimaru, y cuentan con apoyo de otra aldea que les cubra en abertura política, armamento, y conocimientos sobre el terreno de Konoha… Suna entra en esas características."

"¿Estás hablando enserio? Arena y Konoha han estado con un tratado de paz, desde hace décadas… Es absurdo que el Kazekage fuera a _traicionarnos_."

"No creo que este asunto se preste para bromas…" Kakashi tamborileó sus dedos, dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Estaba empezando a irritarse por la escasez de información que tenían. "Solo estoy suponiendo, te advertí que aún nada es claro."

Sarutobi gruñó algo inteligible. Si Hyuga había percibido cierta anomalía en los exámenes, y Kakashi parecía prever que Hinata no se había equivocado, se avecinaba una crisis… Entonces, sospechar de cualquiera de las aldeas era una acción factible. Simplemente, debían esperar a ver el desenlace de los exámenes, para saber quiénes estaban involucrados en el asunto. "Siendo así, debemos apurar el paso y estar en el edificio central cuanto antes. Tengo que hablar con Genma, para que no se despegue del _viejo_ ni por un segundo…"

"¿Crees que el objetivo sea el Hokage?"

"Si Orochimaru esta inmiscuido en este asunto, sí… Ha tratado de matar al Sandaime en más de dos ocasiones." Asuma apretó sus puños con fastidio. El motivo principal por el que se fue de Konoha para servir al Daimayo, se debió a la benevolencia de su padre.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, era demasiado confiado y paciente. Muchas de las disposiciones que tomó en la aldea, como dejar vivir al sannin de la serpiente a pesar de sus alta traición, y permitir a Shimura Danzo ejercer control en ninjas de Anbu (sin mencionar otras decisiones que para Asuma eran ridículas), le orillaron a él, el único hijo vivo de Sarutobi, a irse para servir como shinobi fuera de la aldea de la hoja. Evitando, así, tener un conflicto mayor con su progenitor.

"No estaba enterado de que hubo intentos de homicidio por parte de _él_ , hacia el Hokage…"

"Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade, eran los estudiantes del _viejo._ A mí no me sorprendió enterarme de ello, cuando le expulsaron de Konoha y lo tildaron de criminal, en el libro bingo." Gruñó, por segunda vez en la mañana, el trigueño. No era momento para contarle a Hatake sobre este tema; Con Genma, por ahora, era suficiente para preservar la vida de su padre. Shiranui era el único a quien, por medio de misivas secretas, había confiado la historia que lo orientó a abandonar la aldea por tanto tiempo. _"_ ¿No se te ocurre alguna estrategia? Tu eres más hábil que yo para pensar en planes."

"Mmmmh…" El platinado elevó su única ceja visible, ante tal halago. El jōnin a su lado, no era alguien que cediera cumplidos a personas de su misma generación. "Lo único que se me ocurre ahora es esperar y ver si Hinata, o Gai, se han enterado de algo más. Tendremos que tener los ojos abiertos, Asuma, y no dejar pasar nada por alto."

"Eso, suena como un plan para mí…" Indicó el mencionado, dirigiendo una masiva cantidad de chakra a sus pies y empezando a saltar entre los árboles, a una velocidad superior a la de los shinobis promedios. Kakashi no tardó en darle alcance, e ir adelante.

.

.

.

Llegar justo al medido al edificio central del valle, fue una gran hazaña para los genins del equipo 7. Los hematomas, heridas, y redes de energía dañadas y agotadas, eran una de las dificultades más grandes que tuvieron que afrontar hasta ahora. Aunque todo ello valió la pena cuando desplegaron ambos pergaminos, y Umino Iruka les dió el recibimiento a la fase final del segundo examen. El chunin se mostró orgulloso de los tres, y dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, junto a una promesa de ramen gratis, en dirección a su estudiante más devoto. Naruto fue enormemente feliz de ser mimado por su antiguo sensei de la academia, a quien veía como si fuera parte de su familia; una familia que nunca conoció, pero que el rubio iba constituyendo poco a poco, gracias a las preciosas personas que llegaban a su vida.

Cuando ingresaron en la sala principal del edificio, notaron que apenas si llegaban a ser siete equipos de genins. Eran veintiún examinados, de los cuales cinco equipos pertenecían a Konoha. Los nueve novatos estaban allí, al igual que la gran mayoría de sus instructores y otros muchos jōnins; entre ellos el pelmazo de Shiranui Genma. Uzumaki frunció el ceño y realizó una mueca al sacar la lengua al adulto castaño, quien le devolvió el gesto y parecía decirle con su movimiento de boca:

'¿Así que pasaste el examen, enclenque? Yo aposté que desaprobarías…'

Naruto hubiese realizado una rabieta, y vociferado un par de cosas contra el jōnin que estaba junto a varios superiores, como guardia con el Hokage, si no fuera porque su atención se desvió hacia el costado, topándose con una mujer bajita, de cabellos índigos, quien en tarimas superiores estaba junto a Kakashi, y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, moviendo levemente la mano.

El rubio quería devolverle el gesto, se sentía cálido cuando ella le notaba, pero su saludo fue interrumpido por su compañera.

"¡Miren, allí está Kakashi-sensei! ¡Si vino!"

Haruno estuvo en desesperación buscando a Hatake, desde que llegaron al edificio... Naruto intuía que el comportamiento de la chica tenía que ver con algo de Sasuke. Sakura había estado actuando de manera peculiar, como cohibida y angustiada, cuando estaba alrededor del Uchiha. No estaba seguro que es lo que pasaba con el azabache, pero el rubio tenía la certeza que estaba relacionado con lo que ocurrió durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, y por sobre todo, con la pelea inesperada que se llevó a cabo con el ninja espeluznante de la Hierba.

Fue un alivio que ninguno de los presentes tuviera el símbolo de shinobis de la Hierba.

Para confort de ellos tres, Hatake también estaba saludándoles, con su porte desinteresado, pero mostrando contento con verlo a los tres ahí. Era agradable que Kakashi les considerase, el jōnin había sembrado en ellos la desazón de no ser lo suficientemente importantes para él… Pero el hombre era un misterio: No podían dar nada por hecho con su sensei.

"Llegó a tiempo para vernos… Eso es raro viniendo de él." Apuntó Sasuke, sintiéndose incómodo y al descubierto por la mirada que Kakashi le dirigía en particular a él. Era imposible que su sensei supiera sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque ¿Verdad? Él no estuvo ahí. Y el extraño sello en su codo estaba bastante bien cubierto con la tira de tela blanca.

"Con Kakashi-sensei todo es raro." Señaló Naruto "Él es raro, ' _ttebayo_ "

"Lo importante es que esta aquí ¿No?... Démosle algo de crédito, es nuestro sensei."

"Hmf"

Un intercambio de miradas, entre tires y aflojes, por parte de sus dos compañeros de equipo pusieron a Uzuamki fuera de lugar. El Uchiha parecía querer silenciar a Sakura, y ella luchaba entre hablar y callar. El rubio decidió por cruzarse de brazos, sintiéndose completamente excluido de sus compañeros, nada nuevo, y pasó a observar a ambos jōnins que le saludaron recientemente. Hinata tenía el byakugan activado, y asentía a lo que aparentemente le estuviera diciendo Kakashi, tras esa mascara que no permitía leerle los movimiento de sus labios. Los dos adultos se comportaban de manera demasiado _cercana_ … Como si se entendiera a un nivel desconocido para él.

Naruto achicó sus ojos, quedando en lugar de sus almendrados iris azules, unas rendijas horizontales a juego con su modo de ' _estoy concentrándome ¡De veras!_ '. Si él lo pensaba con detenimiento, su sensei y la amable azulina parecían conocerse bastante. Como si hubiesen sido compañeros de equipo, amigos de toda la vida, o _más.._. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en el rostro de Naruto, quien, al estar tan metido en el mismo, no escuchaba ni veía con detenimiento lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El genin rubio creía ya saber porque Hatake había asistido con puntualidad a recibirles, y porque se mantenía desde que llegaron tan apegado a Hinata… " _¡A Kakashi-sensei le gusta Hinata-sensei!"_

Uzumaki no podía estar más lejos de percibir los problemas que merodeaban entorno a los exámenes chunins.

"…ante de pasar a la etapa final del examen, he de pedir a quienes no deseen continuar que se retiren. Ya no es una obligación permanecer como equipo. Y la decisión personal, toma un factor inflexible a partir de este punto." El Sandaime, se encontraba ubicado entre medio de sus jōnins y escolta, hablando desde el monumento de saludo shinobi.

"Bien, hasta aquí llego." Un muchacho bastante 'particular', de anteojos chatos y redondos, levantó la mano en señal de retirada. Dicho joven, mayor al promedio estándar de la edad de los genins, se hallaba ubicado justo al lado de un desconcertado Naruto. "¡Abandono! Lo siento chicos…"

"¡¿Qué?!" El rubio alborotador número uno de la Hoja, volvió su vista hacia _Kabuto Yakushi._ "¡¿En serio vas a abandonar?!"

"Hai, no tengo suficiente chakra para continuar…" Contestó con simpleza el chico mayor.

Aquella respuesta, y la mueca falsa que se formó tras la sombra de sus anteojos, no terminó por cuadrarle a Naruto. Ni mucho menos a Genma, quien no había dejado de mirar al Uzumaki, y por lo tanto ahora tenía su atención en ese genin de formación médica; el apellido Yakushi empezó a resonar en su cabeza, como si le conociera, pero… ¿De dónde? ¿De dónde lo había oído?

Uzumaki carraspeó sin dejar de mirar con gratitud y confusión, al chico de gafas que los ayudó en un momento crítico del segundo examen. Naruto no se llegó a observar, debido a que su cabeza estaba detenida en recordar lo sucedido en el Valle de la muerte, que tras de él, Sakura estuvo a punto de levantar la mano y hacer que sacaran de combate al Uchiha. El moreno no debía estar en este enfrentamiento… No con esa extraña marca en su codo izquierdo. Sasuke jaló con firmeza la mano de la kunoichi, indicándole que jamás le perdonaría si se interponía en su camino.

"Esto no se trata de ti, Sakura… Yo soy _un vengador._ Métetelo en la cabeza. Los demás, tus preocupaciones, el ser un chunin, no me interesan."

"…" Haruno bajó la vista, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba ante la impotencia. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Por el bien de Sasuke, debía conseguir ayuda. Su mirada opal se volvió en dirección a su sensei. Tendría que hablar con él ¡Iba contárselo todo a Kakashi-sensei! Aun si eso significaba que su preciado compañero fuera a odiarla.

Kakashi estuvo atento a esa reacción en sus dos estudiantes menos ruidosos, mas decidió no decir nada. Si Hinata notó ese accionar o no, prefirió tampoco comentárselo. La atención de la jōnin de rastreo estaba puesta en sus genins y en el equipo de Suna. Ella no se había separado del equipo 8, y nuevamente las ojeras empezaban a formarse en su piel pálida. Su compañera de generación, era en ese sentido, igual que él. Ambos no necesitaban demasiadas horas de sueño… Pero las pocas que requerían para su descanso, eran de carácter vital. Saltearlas, u obviarlas, traía como consecuencia ojeras pronunciadas y estado en alerta obsesivo.

"Hinata" Hatake sacó sus manos del bolsillo y le jalo del brazo a la mencionada, atrayéndola contra él. La azulina estaba drenando demasiado chakra al tener su doujutsu activado por más de cuatro horas consecutivas. La cabeza de ella se chocó con suavidad en su chaleco. "Desactiva el byakugan. No creo que vayas a encontrar nada nuevo durante los exámenes… Y estas empezando a ponerte en evidencia."

La azulina parpadeó confundida. Separó su cabeza del pecho de él, pero no la mano de su brazo derecho. "No he percibido reacciones hostiles por parte de nadie, Kakashi-san. No creo que siquiera sepan que estoy observándoles, y bajar la guardia a estas alturas no creo que sea lo-"

"Hazme caso ¿Vale?... Sé por experiencia propia, el porqué te lo digo. Confía en mí." Pidió el jōnin suavizando su agarre, pero sin llegar a soltarla. Hinata dudó un instante, pero siguió el pedido de Kakashi y terminó por desactivar el byakugan. Tuvo un gran alivio en su sistema de energía, que empezó a reclamarle por su falta de cuidado. "¿Estas mejor?"

"Hai, no había sentido lo cansada que estaba hasta recién que desactivé mi byakugan. Debo tener mayor cuidado con el uso de mi chakra..."

"Estas en estado de alerta, es normal que no percibas tu agotamiento." Kakashi sonrió de manera juguetona. "Además, me tienes aquí para que te advierta en tener cuidado, y en no hacer _tonterías._ "

La mujer miró hacia arriba dedicándole, en los días que llevaban sin verse, la primera sonrisa para él. "Es verdad, como en los _viejos tiempos…_ "

" _Ne…_ No somos tan viejos, Hinata." Farfulló Kakashi, sintiendo que ella retiraba el brazo de su agarre, cubriendo sus labios con el dorso de la mano, reprimiendo una suave risilla. Le gustaba el sonido de su risa. Quería verla tranquila y en paz, como solía estar en situaciones normales.

Los cinco estaban alterados por lo que suponían, y habían sido informados hoy. Y lamentablemente se estaban confirmando como ciertas las suposiciones… Pero, si él podía conseguir distraerla aunque fueran por pocos minutos, lo haría. Ya habría tiempo para ponerse serios, por ahora tan solo podía observar y tratar de mantenerse neutros. Hatake volvió a meter las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, él tenía la responsabilidad más grande entre sus camaradas shinobis, que estaban al corriente de la situación: El platinado debía prepararse para encarar a Sasuke y el sello de características malditas que estaban en su codo izquierdo.

"… habrá un combate para aminorar el número de genins presentes. Esto dará el pie del tercer examen, el cual pondrá en juego el orgullo de su aldea y de sus sueños. Como equipo lo han hecho de manera excelente, llegado hasta aquí vivos y protegiéndose como se espera de un buen compañero shinobi." El Sandaime miró como un mero expectador a los genins que habían decido quedarse. Solamente el ninja medico de gafas, quien era el hijo adoptivo del jefe de cirugía del hospital, había sido el único que se retiro. "Ahora, en combates de uno a uno, deberán emplear lo que aprendieron y luchar por su nación y metas. Hoy las posibilidades pueden abrirnos el camino, vuestro camino hacia el sendero de sus sueños. ¡Que empiecen los enfrentamientos!"

Hiruzen dirigió una mirada aguda tras él, Genma se encontraba en estado de vigilia desde que se cruzó con Gai, no era una buena señal, viniendo del relajado nieto de Lía Shiranui. Por su parte, Maito parecía no despegárseles de encima hasta que recibió una orden silenciosa desde las tarimas venida de Asuma, era la señal para que Gai subiera a recibir a su equipo. Y Hyuga, con su byakugan activado desde que él llego al edificio, ponía todo demasiado sospechoso… ¿Acaso habría algo que no estaba notando? El anciano esperaría hasta el desenlace del torneo de hoy, y el retiro del Kazekage, para hablar en privado con ellos _cinco._ Sus jōnins más llegados a él, estaban actuando de manera, excesivamente cautelosa.

Uno de los hombres, que estuvo tras del Sandaime, se incorporó a paso lento y se posicionó frente a la dos decenas de genins que le miraban entre cansados, fastidiados, preocupados, y confundidos. El hombre era para mal gusto de Naruto, demasiado parecido, por la pañoleta en la cabeza y el chaleco jōnin, a Shiranui. A Uzumaki no le hacía mucha gracia que existiera en konoha otro tipo igual de pelmazo que el compañero de equipo de Hinata-sensei.

"Mi nombre es Hayate Gekkō, y seré su sensor en esta etapa del examen." El adulto que se presentó, tosió un par de veces antes de retomar sus palabras. Tenía el aspecto de haber pescado un resfriado. "Las dudas han sido contestadas por Hokage-sama con anterioridad. Si no son capaces de procesarlas y comprenderlas, entonces no están al nivel que se espera de un chunin." El hombre dio la señal al cuerpo de inteligencia para que en la pantalla, que estaba más arriba del monumento, se dispusieran los primeros dos nombres del torneo. "Primer enfrentamiento: Yoroi Akado y Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

Como madre, había inculcado paciencia y tratado de mantenerse en constancia en la vida de sus dos hijas. Sin llegar a sofocarlas, ni tampoco dejando ausencias que fueran irreparables. Ella debió equilibrarse y aprender de cada una de sus pequeñas, quienes eran por naturaleza, casi, completamente opuestas, el cómo tratarlas y llegarles... ¿Cómo ayudarles si ellas la necesitaban? ¿Qué decirles si llegaban a ella en búsqueda de un consejo? Aquel fue uno de los mayores temores de Hanako Hyuga, el cual llevó durante muchos, muchos años. No quería fallarles. Nunca se hubiera perdonado el no estar presentes para ellas, y no tener aunque más no fuera, una palabra para guiarlas, si así lo requerían… Ese temor, para su suerte, se había evaporado tras la graduación de Hanabi como genin, y de Hinata ascendida a jōnin de rastreo.

Sus hijas eran fuertes, y sabrían cuidarse la una a la otra.

Sus consejos, sus palabras… habían llegado durante todo esos años a sus hijas.

Hanako suspiró con pesadez, terminando de cortar los extremos de las rosas que estaba prensando. Entre ella, y sus retoñas, habría siempre una brecha significativa. Una llaga latente que estaba ahí recordándoles, que Hanako no era una kunoichi, y que ni por asomo ella tenía idea de lo que refería a la defensa personal. De hecho como mujer, era considerablemente débil. Su fallido corazón siempre fue un obstáculo que la llevó al borde de la muerte, en casi dos ocasiones, pero… por el amor a sus niñas sobrevivió. Por la dependencia de su hija menor quien era una recién nacida, tuvo que abrazarse a vivir y luchar contra la mano negra de la muerte, que vino a reclamarla durante el parto de Hanabi.

La segunda vez que sufrió un pre-infarto, fue un par de años después, cuando Hiashi falleció y Hinata estuvo hospitalizada una semana en la sala de terapia intensiva.

Si ella hubiese sido más fuerte, podría haber ahorrado mucho dolor a su primogénita.

"¿Prensando flores de nuevo, Hanako-san?"

"Me ayuda a distenderme, Hizashi-sama… Hoy regresan a casa mis hijas, las he estado extrañando demasiado. No quiero que me encuentren preocupada." La señora dejó sus pinzas de trabajo en la mesita y volvió su vista hacia el actual líder del clan Hyuga. El solo pensar que sus niñas estarían en unas horas en casa, junto a ella, provocaba en la mujer una sonrisa de añoranza y felicidad nata. "¿Ha terminado la reunión con el consejo del clan?"

"Si… Lamento decirte, que no han ido los acuerdos, como esperábamos." Hizashi se sentó a un costado de Hanako, exhalando con pesadez. Sacando su fachada de hombre hermético. Él no era como su difunto gemelo. Hizashi no podía ser apático con los problemas de su gente.

Menos con los que provenían de la subyugación de la familia secundaria.

"Oh… ¿Has tenido dificultades?"

"Va haber complicaciones… Hikame-sama, mi padre, ha enseñado a Neji sobre _ese_ fuinjutsu."

Los ojos de Hanako se dilataron, comprendiendo tras algunos segundos las palabras de su cuñado. "¿Estás seguro? Tal vez, Hikame-sama solo ha querido intimidarte. Sabes que lo hace siempre."

La voz de la mujer a su lado probó de suavizar el ceño en su rostro. Hizashi sonrió de lado a la adulta de cabellos azules, casi negros. Su sobrina mayor había heredado facultades maravillosas de Hanako. Su cuñada, era una gran mujer. "Esta vez, creo que no ha sido con la intención de amedrentarnos, Hanako-san… Él hablaba en serio, y temo por la seguridad de tu hija."

"¿Quieren sellar a Hanabi-chan, no es así?"

"…" Hizashi no encontró voz en aquel momento.

"No es necesario que lo digas. Suponía, que la repentina reunión de esta madrugada, sería para discutir sobre el futuro líder del clan. Me alegra que hayas ido tú en esta ocasión… Yo, ya no sé cómo tratar con ellos. A veces, creo que podría hacer una locura de la cual fuera arrepentirme."

Tras sus propias palabras, la mujer volvió a su labor con las flores, las estaba envolviendo, con cuidado de no romperlas, dentro de un papel secante. No se permitió dejar de sonreír, y mantuvo su porte digno de nobleza erguida y pulcra. Sus gráciles dedos apenas si rozaban los utensilios de trabajos, sin perder delicadeza al sostener las pinzas, tratando de distraerse, como llevaba haciendo desde que se encerró esa mañana dentro de la habitación de prensado.

"Eres una mujer fuerte Hanako-san…"

"No… Las fuertes son mis hijas; yo solo sé resistir, que no es lo mismo."

En momentos como estos, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. Confiar en sus niñas y esperar… Su primogénita estaba junto Hanabi, y sabía que no permitiría que nada ni nadie la lastimaran, o la encerrara tras un sello de 'ave enjaulada'. Hanabi estaría a salvo. Pero…

Hinata ya tenía en sus hombros demasiada carga que llevar. Y a Hanako Hyuga, a pesar que le asfixiaba la idea de no poder ayudarla, siempre le animaba el recordarse que sus hijas caminaban por el sendero de la luz, sin engañar, ni refugiarse ni por un segundo en la oscuridad. Ninguna de sus hijas le había mentido, ni siquiera una vez.

Y estaba segura que Hinata, revelaría en el momento que fuera necesario, _el_ porqué se fue del clan, _el_ porqué estuvo sellada… _el_ porqué no quiso ser la cabeza de la familia. Y hasta que ese día llegara, Hanako, solo debía resistir.

.

.

.

Los enfrentamientos, en el edificio central del Valle de la Muerte continuaban, tras el derrocamiento de uno o ambos oponentes. Aún no se había dado el caso de doble K.O. El enfrentamiento, que estuvo cerca de terminar de esa manera, fue el reciente combate de ambas kunoichis, de los respectivos equipos 7 y el 10. Donde si la genin de Kakashi, hubiese seguido presionando en lastimar a Yamanaka emocionalmente, tal vez…. Y solo tal vez hubiesen terminado por desquiciar a rubia y ambas hubiesen quedado en empate. Pero Sakura estaba madurando como persona, había una instructora de genjutsu allá, en Konoha, que esperaba a por ella. Tenía futuro como shinobi. Alguien, le había dado esperanzas de superarse y se aferraría a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Por ella misma y sus compañeros ¡Se haría más fuerte!

Haruno era consiente que no estaba a la altura de Ino, aún. Y que si quería alcanzarla, si quería realmente ser una verdadera rival para su loca, alborotada y quisquillosa amiga rubia, tendría que mejorar desde lo que era buena.

" _Cerda_ … Lo hiciste bien. Aunque el cabello corto, a ti, te sienta horrible." Sakura se desplomó en el suelo con una sonrisa ladeada, confiando en que si Sasuke pudo pasar este examen, Naruto también podría.

Su revoltoso compañero Uzumaki, tendría que vigilar al Uchiha por ella en la siguiente etapa de los exámenes chunins. Ella ya no podría acompañarlos hasta esa instancia. Sakura cerró los ojos lentamente quedando completamente inconsciente, pero con una expresión relajada en el trazo sonriente de sus labios.

"Ganadora, Ino Yamanaka" El jōnin sensor del tercer examen, Hayate, tosió por veinteava vez desde que se presentó, y, con un movimiento de mano, puso fin al combate de ambas kunoichis.

Kakashi, quien recién regresaba de haber tratado el codo de Sasuke, siendo escoltado por Matarashi y dos jōnins de guardia del Sandaime, se apresuró en ser él quien cargara a Sakura, y la llevara junto a un impaciente Naruto. El rubio había quedado bajo el cuidado de Hinata. La jōnin del equipo 8 se encargó de vigilar a sus dos genins, mientras él atendía el sello de maldición en el Uchiha… Fue un alivio que Anko hubiese estado allí, y que Hinata le advirtiera que la presencia de Orochimaru, efectivamente, estaba en el edificio con ellos.

De no ser por el byakugan de la azulina, la presencia del sannin desertor hubiese sido pasada por alto, y quien sabe que podría haber ocurrido… Hatake no estaba precisamente interesado en mantener ningún dialogo, ni percance de pelea, contra Orochimaru.

"¡No puedo creer que Sakura-chan haya perdido! Ella es genial, mucho más que una rubia tonta, _´ttebayo…_ " Berreó Naruto cruzándose de brazos y mirando con hosquedad a Ino. Yamanaka estaba demasiado callada, para lo que se esperaría de ella, y volvía en silencio junto al equipo 10, donde era cálidamente felicitada por Asuma y sus dos compañeros.

"Anda, Naruto-kun… No frunzas así el entrecejo." Hinata dio un leve masajeo, con su dedo índice, en el ceño fruncido del Uzumaki. El chico estiró hacia adelante los labios con fastidio; haciendo el mismo gesto que realizaba Genma cuando algo le disgustaba. Aunque a diferencia de Shiranui, Naruto no tardó en obedecer y poner sus cejas nuevamente separadas. "Yamanaka-chan, no es una niña tonta. Haruno-chan dio una increíble pelea junto a ella… Desestimarla a alguna de las dos, no es algo que sea apropiado ¿Verdad?"

"Si pero-"

"Sonríe Naruto-kun. Por tu compañera, y por el esfuerzo que les llevo a tu equipo el llegar aquí juntos. Eso es lo realmente importante." La adulta acompañó sus palabras con un gesto cálido que caló hondo en el pecho del genin, quien no tardó en sonrojarse y asentir.

Kiba y Hanabi, estando un par de pasos apartados de la barandilla donde Naruto se había colocado para dar gritos de ánimos a Haruno, se miraron con molestia y ambos se cruzaron de brazos, poniendo una clara mueca de celos. No les gustaba compartir la atención de Hinata-sensei con el genin de Hatake, o con cualquier otro que no fueran ellos tres. Shino, por su parte, ajeno al comportamiento infantil de Inuzuka y de la Hyuga menor, se mantuvo sereno y a la espera que sus compañeros fueran llamados para sus enfrentamientos. Él ya había pasado de manera optima la tercera instancia.

"Mimas demasiado a los estudiantes, Hinata. No seas tan condescendiente con los míos… Se volverán demasiado exigentes de cariño si lo haces." Habló Kakashi, apareciendo tras un remolino de hojas cerca de Naruto y la azulina. Traía consigo a una inconsciente kunoichi de cabellos cortos y rosados.

"¡Sakura-chan!" Uzumaki pasó de las palabras de su sensei y se posicionó de frente a Haruno, quien fue colocada con suavidad en el suelo de la tarima. La cabeza de la chica quedó apoyada en la pared. "¿Cómo esta ella? ¡¿Estará bien?!"

"Cálmate, Naruto." El platinado dirigió una mirada cansada al pequeño alborotador a su lado. "Ella necesita descansar. Eso es todo… Deja de hacer bulla."

"¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme?! ¡Ni siquiera estuvo para ver el enfrentamiento de Sakura-chan! ¡¿Dónde se había metido?!"

"¿Mmmh? ¿Dónde estaba?" Kakashi arqueó una ceja, Naruto no sabía nada de lo del sello en el codo de Sasuke. Era mejor así, mientras menos supieran y mantuviera la discreción, nadie se enteraría que ahora el moreno estaba siendo atendido por Anko y otros especialistas para terminar de extirpar el sello del codo izquierdo. "Estaba buscando mi preciado Icha Icha _Time Sengoku…_ No recordaba donde lo dejé, ¿Por qué?"

Hatake sonrió ampliamente con picardía, mintiendo sobre su ausencia, y preparándose para alguna demanda o berrinche por parte del niño. Dicha rabieta no llegó, por suerte, se acababa de anunciar en el monitor de la sala los nombres de los siguientes opositores. Dichos nombres pertenecía a su estudiante, y a uno que conforma el equipo de Hinata. La toz del árbitro estaba empeorando a cada minuto.

"Siguiente enfrentamiento: Inuzuka Kiba, VS, Uzumaki Naruto"

El dúo se miró por unos segundos. La expresión en el canino era de; _¡Te patearé el trasero!,_ mientras la del chico de anaranjado mono retrucaba el rostro con un _; ¡Yo seré Hokage, de veras!_

"Esfuérzate, Kiba-kun. Da lo mejor de ti." Hinata ladeó su rostro, en dirección a su alumno. El chico sonrió con suficiencia, bajando a la parte inferior de la enorme sala.

"¡ _Ja_! ¡Delo por hecho, Hinata-sensei, daré lo mejor!"

"¡Mas te vale ganar, pulgoso! ¡O bajaré yo misma a darte una tunda!"

"Tks… Tenías que arruinar mi momento ¿No, Hanabi?"

Naruto encorvó incomodo sus hombros, se sintió solo en esos momentos, no tenía a nadie que lo alentara. Miró expectantemente con sus ojos azules brillosos hacia Kakashi, lo tenía a su sensei ¿No? Esperaba que le otorgara algún incentivo. Una palabra. Una mirada, ¡Lo que sea! Pero no, el adulto, tan solo posicionó su novela erótica de tapas azules entre sus manos enguantadas, sin darle siquiera una mínima de atención.

Suspirando resignado, dejó caer su postura en desánimo y siguió a Kiba. Antes de saltar su vista se dirigió instintivamente hacia Hinata. Quería, hoy necesitaba… Naruto realmente deseaba que, aunque sea una vez, alguien aparte de Iruka-sensei, le alentara antes de su enfrentamiento.

"Ánimos, Naruto-kun" La jōnin le devolvió la mirada al Uzumaki.

Esas dos palabras provocaron una sonrisa inocente y llena de esperanzas, que extendió inmediatamente en ese rostro zorruno. Ese gesto, era la muestra más sincera gratitud que la mujer hubiese recibido en su vida. El niño finalmente se dirigió junto a Kiba, donde iniciaría una de sus primeras peleas con las que contaría desde ahora, aparte de tener las promesas de ramen gratis por parte de Umino, con la mirada alentadora de la amable jōnin: tenía a alguien que lo estaba observando.

Que lo estaba mirando a él, que lo reconocía.

El combate inició tras un intercambio de palabras, que probaron de ser lo más amistosas por parte del Inuzuka. Kiba mantenía vigente que aunque Naruto fuese para todos los de su generación un perdedor, también era un colega shinobi. Y como tal, debía tenerle respeto… O algo así había dicho su compañero Aburame, el día que permitieron que el equipo 7 entrenara genjutsu con ellos.

Hinata acomodó su cola en alto, volviendo su atención hacia Kakashi. No estaba a favor de entrometerse en las enseñanzas de sus amigos u otros senseis. Cada quien debía impartir el trato que creía correspondiente a sus genins, pero consideraba que debía decirle a Hatake que…

"Naruto-kun, esperaba que le dijeras _umh_ … algo."

"Lo sé" Hatake siguió con su mirada en la lectura, aunque desde que colocó el libro en sus manos no había estado leyendo. No devolvió su mirada a la Hyuga. Ella estaba mirándole con ese optimismo que producía en él una revuelta de sentimientos, que no venían al caso de dejar emerger ahora. "Pero parte de crecer, es no esperar halagos. El mundo es duro afuera, las decepciones, los golpes y faltas, nos hacen más fuertes. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke deben aprender de ello. No son niños…"

Las cejas de Hinata se alzaron con turbación. Esta era la clase de ideas por las que Genma comentaba a diario que ella y Kakashi eran sumamente distintos. Colocando una de sus manos bajo su pequeño mentón redondeado, siguió mirando a Hatake pensando con seriedad lo que iba a decirle. El que él no la mirase, la hizo sentirse _perdida._

"Es cierto" Hinata concedió. "Los golpes nos hacen más fuerte, y nos vuelven capaces de resistir los que vendrán después, pero… Saber amortiguar, acompañar, dar la mejilla por otro compañero, es la parte más importante de madurar. Y también, la más difícil de notar."

El libro de tapas azules se cerró lentamente, y la atención de Kakashi finalmente estuvo en ella, aunque Hinata había decidido darle espacio al platinado y volver junto a sus dos genins, no notando el momento de asombro de él. Hatake quedo viendo la espalda curvilínea de ella, con aquel cabello lacio, largo y azulado, que ondulaba con un contoneo propio de sus pasos. Inhaló con fuerza el ambiente a su alrededor perdiéndose en el aroma de vainilla que dejo junto a él. Allí estaba el motivo latente de porque fue a fijarse en ella... La calidez de Hinata, su dulzura, su capacidad para encontrar un pequeño haz de esperanza en toda situación y prosperar desde lo imposible, lo llevaron a quererla, a desearla como tan solo un hombre desea a una mujer.

Pero la Hyuga mayor no lo miraba a él de la misma manera. Ella estaba inhibida a verle así. Aunque, tal vez, eso podía cambiar si él estaba dispuesto a empezar a acompañarla, a amortiguar ese pesar que silenció durante años, y cortejarla a conciencia. Esos serían el primer paso para avanzar hacia el corazón de la azulina y conseguir que le viera a él como un hombre. _"Será complicado, pero ¿Quien dijo que sería fácil?... Gracias, Hinata."_

 _._

.

.

Toda la villa de Konohagakure estaba acostumbrada a la excentricidad de la abuelita Shiranui. Por su edad, era considerada como una venerable anciana, respetada en todos los cargos de la aldea y, principalmente, entre todos los civiles. Se la apreciaba por dar sabios consejos y estar siempre atenta de los momentos más críticos, brindando su arrugada mano a todo el que lo necesitara. Sin embargo, cuando la señora de más de un siglo de vida, salía de su hogar sin ser escoltada (o más bien vigilada) por su nieto, era difícil no quedársele mirando que haría, o hacía.

Como en estos momentos, en el que la viejecita se encontraba golpeando _inofensivas serpientes_ de tierra con su bastón. Lía parecía consternada con los animales de sangre fría que habían empezado a merodear, como en todos los veranos, las calles terrosas del centro de la aldea. Aunque este año, para ser honestos entre todos los vecinos civiles que se detenían a saludarle, había una excesiva cantidad de reptiles.

"Ya decía yo que mis huesos crujían por las malas vibras… Mis huesitos nunca me han fallado, ni nunca lo harán." Gruñó la anciana, clavando su bastón sobre el cráneo de otra serpiente que, a diferencia de cualquier animal 'normal', no quedaba aplastado, si no que se desvanecía en un humo blanco. "Que jutsus de invocación ni que nada, mis huesitos. Esos estudiantes de Hiruzen, deben aprender a no sacar a pasear a sus horribles mascotas."

Los ciudadanos no notaron esa peculiaridad de desvanecimiento, todos estaba más bien atentos por si la señora tenía algún tropiezo o lesión, lo cual debido a su años sería bastante esperable… Pero, debían recordarse que la vieja tenía una vitalidad envidiable. Aunque cada vez, parecía estar menos cuerda.

"Obaa-san, ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?" Cuestionó Konohamaru, sintiéndose avergonzado del montaje que se había formado entorno a la anciana amiga su abuelo. Muchas veces el Sandaime le había indicado de respetar a Lía, por ser una mujer sumamente mayor.

En otras palabras, Konohamaru había entendido que debía respetarla porque estaba en estado senil.

"¿Qué más voy a estar haciendo, Asuma-kun? Estoy matando a estas serpientes del _cara pálida_ para proteger nuestra aldea, como toda buena abuelita debe hacer, ¿Sabes que las abuelitas también fuimos kunoichis alguna vez?" Lía acomodó sus redondeados anteojos, mirando al nieto de Hiruzen, quien se parecía demasiado a Sarutobi Asuma hace veinte años atrás.

"¡Ya le dije que soy Konohamaru, obaa-san! Deje de confundirme." Demandó el niño, mosqueado que siempre le llamara por el nombre de su tío.

"Si, si, si como digasm Asuma-kun, después te daré una paletita y te acompañaré a casa. Ahora ven ayudarme a esfumar estas serpientes, antes que empiecen a recolectar información importante... Me sorprende aún no haber visto los sapos de ese jovencito mañoso de Jiraiya. Seguro han de estar espiando en los baños termales de las damas. ¡Ya lo voy a agarrar!"

El niño bufó y se cruzó de brazos, no entendía nada de lo que la vieja hablaba. Él había estado caminando tranquilamente con sus amigos, Moegi y Udon, quienes se autodenominan como su equipo. El trio de críos, esperaban el retorno de Naruto, el cual sería hoy. Pero para su mala suerte, se habían desviado para ver porque tantas personas se habían detenido. Cuando vió a la anciana, Konohamaru supo que iba a tener dolor de cabeza… No podía obviarla y dejarla sola. El Hokage no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

"¿Las serpientes pueden recolectar información?" La pregunta de Udon se oyó tan tonta, como su aspecto con el moco colgando.

Moegi iba a contestarle, para que no diera más pie para hablar a la señora, cuando la misma abuela se les adelantó.

"Estas si, niñito, son serpientes de _él,_ claro que pueden recolectar información y hacer muchas barbaries, que no vienen al caso mencionar… Pero por ahora, límpiate esa nariz, antes que sea a ti el siguiente al que le dé un buen bastonazo."

Udon obedeció inmediatamente sorbiéndose los mocos al ver como la señora, con aquel sencillo palo oscuro que debería servirle para caminar, reventaba en el cráneo a otro reptil que se evaporaba en humo. Él definitivamente no quería terminar desapareciendo en una estela de gas blanco.

"¿Quiere que le ayudemos a sacar a las serpientes de aquí? Así no estaría bajo este caluroso sol de la tard-" La niña tomó con sus manos uno de los aparentes e inofensivos reptiles, el cual con un pequeño apriete se desvaneció. Eso para ellos tres era mucho más interesante que estar perdiendo el tiempo a la espera de Naruto. "Se desvaneció ¿Como…?"

Konohamaru no tardó en tomar también el mismo uno de los animales de sangre fría, y notar que… No eran serpientes ordinarias. Se desvanecían, como si fueran ilusiones o algo parecido.

"Muy bien, entre cuatro vamos a poder terminar de exterminarlas más pronto." Lía sonrió gratamente, provocando que su rostro arrugado se estirase y sus cachetes flácidos cayeran al estilo de perro bulldog. La mujer era una abuelita de pies a cabeza, hasta olía a abuelita. "Les daré dulces a quien consiga eliminar más de estos bichitos horribles ¿Les parece?"

La anciana sacó de su enorme rodete canoso, una bolsita repleta de paletas y caramelos. Al trío de niños se les hizo agua la boca, y asintieron al unísono empezado a pisar, golpear y agarrar a los reptiles, o en el caso de Udon a todo bicho que se le cruzara…

"Esta no se desaparece, y tiene un aguijón en la cola, ¿Las serpiente tienen aguijones en las colas?"

Los ojos pardos de Lía se abrieron de par en par acentuándolos como los de un búho debido al aumento de sus lentes. El niñito de la nariz repleta de mocos estaba agarrando un… ¡Un escorpión negro! Ella, definitivamente, con su siglo de vida a cuestas no estaba para ir cuidando nenes que la pasaban en altura y en estupidez.

"¡Suelta eso, niñito sonso! ¿Acaso no le enseñaron sus padres que los escorpiones son el mejor amigo del hombre?"

Udon no se salvó de recibir un bastonazo de la abuela en la cabezota. Y Konohamaru, ya estaba empezando a tener migraña.

"Obaa-san…" Moegi jugueteó nerviosa con sus dedos. "Creo que los perros, son los mejores amigos de los hombres."

"Ooh… En mis tiempos eran los escorpiones, que mal que ahora sean los perros."

.

.

.

Dobló su columna noventa grados tras de ella, esquivando una palma cargada de chakra que tenía como objetivo llegar a la altura de su corazón. La castaña no era precisamente flexible, pero las posiciones de sus pies y el haber entrenado taijutsu durante dos meses con Shino y Kiba, le habían dado la soltura suficiente para esquivar de frente ataque que fueran de carácter mortal.

Volviendo tras un segundo a su posición erguida, envió chakra a los tenketsus de sus dedos índice y medio, los cuales trató de clavar en el hombro derecho de su primo. Neji seguía teniendo esa mirada de imbécil cretino, seguía insinuándole que él sería el vencedor en esta pelea que, por empezar, no tenía nada que ver con el futuro del liderazgo del clan, como el muy tarado había dicho al ser ambos llamados a combate.

Pero si él quería apostar por quien sería el líder del clan en este torneo, ella no tenía problema en seguirle la corriente.

"Esa posición de piernas no es propia del jūken. Es una vergüenza que no te adaptes a nuestro estilo de pelea, y debas recurrir a _posiciones_ ajenas a nuestro clan." Amonestó el castaño esquivando los dedos de ella. Empezó a avanzar con golpes de palmas que Hanabi sabía desviarle o entorpecerle de manera frustrante para él.

Los dos eran unos genios por nacimiento. Vencerla, requeriría de todo su esfuerzo. No podría reservarse absolutamente nada.

"¿Deshonra? ¡¿Me llamaste deshonra, tú?! No seas hipócrita." La niña habló con igual sorna, enfureciéndose y acertando, por primera vez, en los ya veinte minutos que llevaban de combate, el primer golpe. Hasta ahora Neji no había podido traspasar la defensa de Hanabi, y la chica había conseguido una abertura que supo aprovechar. "Acabo de darte en el hombro derecho, bloqueando dos puntos regulares de chakra, por lo que considero que mi postura no es ni por asomo motivo para que me corrijas. Mejora tu flexibilidad la cual es pésima, y luego vemos quien dará lecciones a quien."

"Hmf… Tu destino ha sido sentenciado al fracaso, desde que abandonaste el verdadero estilo Hyuga. Un golpe mediocre como ese no es nada para jactarse, Hanabi. Dos tenketsus de omoplato son irrelevantes cuando mi velocidad, está a un nivel superior al tuyo." El chico empotró nuevamente los ataques de palmas contra su prima menor. Estaba aplicando treinta y dos palmas hasta el momento.

Debería abarcar las sesenta y cuatro si quería romper la defensa de ella.

"¡No abandoné el estilo Hyuga! ¡Perfeccionarse requiere de cambios! ¿Cuál es el problema de cambiar?" La castaña tuvo que empezar a retroceder para esquivar adecuadamente las palmas del muchacho. Él estaba tratando de atacar puntos vitales en ella, y para su mala suerte, Neji tenía razón: la velocidad de él, era superior a la suya.

Hanabi retrocedió tres metros con un salto, que la llevó a posicionarse lejos del otro usuario de doujutsu. Ella vió con su byakugan activo, el deslizamiento de energía en la red de chakra hacia los ojos de él. Neji tenía un alcance casi perfecto de visión de dos kilómetros. Ella apenas llegaba al kilómetro y medio… Y desde lo ocurrido con los genins de la arena, ella no estaba precisamente interesada en ampliar su campo de visión.

Sabaku No Gaara seguía mirándole, demasiado atento desde la tarima contraria. Eso consiguió ponerla demasiado incomoda y asqueada.

"¿Estas retrocediendo?" Neji bufó. Fue lógico que Hanabi tomara distancia. Ella intuía que él empezaría a ampliar el campo de su ataque hasta llegar al número perfecto de bloqueo de los tenketsus; las sesenta y cuatro palmas, y el espacio de ocho trigramas que englobaba más de trece pies a la redonda. Hanabi no había llegado aún a dominar del todo esa técnica. "Un Hyuga no retrocede como un fracasado. Tu nunca deberás llegar a ser la líder de _mi_ clan, no te permitiré que lo seas."

"Tks… Deja de decir o no lo que hace un Hyuga. Los dos somos tan Hyugas como todos los de nuestra familia ¡El ser la cabeza de nuestro clan no es dominarnos, es ayudarnos!" La muchacha rabió. No iba a seguir escuchando las palabras estúpidas del hijo de Hizashi. Lo sentía por su madre y hermana mayor, pero Neji no era alguien a quien ella pudiera apreciar. Aunque, tampoco podía atacarlo como un enemigo real. Era su primo mayor a fin de cuentas.

 _Ella no cometería un asesinato despiadado como los genins de la arena…_

Colocando chakra en sus pies, se impulsó en carrera con dirección al castaño, empleando el jutsu de agujas que domino hace unos pares de días. Trescientas filosas agujas de chakra se expulsaron de su palma izquierda y fueron directo hacía el castaño, con la velocidad de un proyectil.

"Al parecer, necesitas recordar que entre los Hyugas, no todos somos iguales. Mucho menos los _desagradecidos_ que abandonan nuestro estilo de pelea y forma de vida, y huyen como cucarachas a refugiarse en la ciudad." El muchacho extendió las mano a su alrededor. Él esperaba tener que usar esta técnica en las finales, pero ni modo... Con tal de callar a Hanabi, quien cada vez se oía más como Hinata, estaba dispuesto a emplear su máxima defensa. "¡Rotación celestial, de los ocho trigramas!"

Una cantidad impresionante de chakra rodeó al castaño, mandando a volar las agujas y casi atrapando en su huracán redondeado a la misma castaña quien tuvo que clavar sus pies en el suelo y defenderse con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su rostro, de las propias agujas que fueron expulsadas para todas direcciones.

La chica volvió a tomar distancia de su primo, y la pelea se tornó desfavorable para ella, quien buscaba a como diera lugar una abertura en la defensa de su primo. Una abertura que sabía que existía, pero que supondría de todas sus estrategias para encontrar.

"¿Huyendo de nuevo, Hanabi?"

"Por supuesto que no. ¡Ocho trigrama; Palma de vacío!" La menor extendió ambas manos de ella para dar mayor chakra al impulso de energía que provoco en Neji retroceder un par de metros desde su posición. La mirada de odio que ambos se brindaron, acojonó en el corazón de Hinata, ella solo podía verlos como una simple espectadora. "Tú eres el que nunca debería llegar a ser el líder de nuestro clan. No puedo creer que mi nee-san te tenga en tanta estima."

"Hnn... Tu hermana siempre ha sido una ingenua."

Naruto, quien recién terminaba de recuperarse de su anterior pelea contra Kiba, en la que salió ganador, quedó absorto y con la boca abierta hasta el piso mirando a ambos 'primos' combatir. Kakashi había estado en lo cierto en decirle a él y a Sakura, que prestaran toda la atención posible a este enfrentamiento, pues estaban, sin lugar a duda, a otro nivel del que conocían ¡Ni siquiera el bastardo de Sasuke hubiese sido capaz de defenderse de ese huracán de energía que funcionaba como defensa, ni mucho menos escapar de esa cantidad absurda de agujas de chakra que emergieron de la palmas de la niña!

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Exclamó Uzumaki, ajeno al rostro aturdido de Sakura, ni a la muestra de preocupación que le dedicó Hatake a Hinata. Neji se la había pasado insultando a la azulina, desde que empezó el combate. "Entiendo que su taijutsu no se pueda imitar, pero… Esos tipos de ataques fueron-"

"Siguen siendo parte de su estilo propio de taijutsu, Naruto" Indicó Rock Lee, quien se había posicionado demasiado cerca de Sakura para gusto propio del Uzumaki. "Nadie, a parte de un mismo Hyuga, puede imitarles o aprender sus ataques. Y dentro de los Hyugas, hay genios que llegan a perfeccionarse a un nivel incalculable siendo capaz de dominar técnicas consideradas secretas… Como es el caso de mi compañero Neji, y la hermana menor de Hinata-sensei. Ambos son increíbles. Nunca espere que Neji fuera a enfrentarse a otro genio, en su propio estilo."

"Espera, espera… Dijiste ¿La hermana menor de Hinata-sensei?" El rubio arrugó el ceño no entendiendo quien era la hermana de Hinata. "¡¿Hinata-sensei tiene una hermana?!"

Haruno quiso golpearse la frente, ante lo idiota que podía ser Naruto ¡¿Cómo aún no se había dado cuenta del parecido entre Hanabi y Hinata?! Aparte que ambas llevaban el mismo apellido y la castaña menor llamó por accidente a la azulina ' _nee-san',_ cuando la adulta le dedico suerte en el partido. Sakura sacudió su cabeza, dejando de pensar en lo tonto que podía llegar a hacer su compañero. Había dudas que le estaban carcomiendo los pensamientos desde que ambos primos empezaron el combate, y tal vez Lee pudiera aclarárselas.

"Si son primos cercanos… ¿Por qué están atacándose con tanta ferocidad? ¿Y qué es eso del liderazgo del clan, del que han hablado desde que comenzó su enfrentamiento? ¿Qué es eso de las 'casas' principales y secundarias?"

Rock Lee no llegó ni abrir la boca, cuando Kakashi decido tomar la palabra en ese momento. Si alguien iba hablarles de ese tema, sería alguien que tuviera el cuidado de no abrir heridas en Hinata. La jōnin no había vuelto hablar desde el momento en que el muchacho Neji había mencionado sobre la toma del liderazgo. Ella ni siquiera parecía estar respirando.

"Escuchen y dejen de farfullar. Observar no es sinónimo de cuestionar, Sakura, Naruto." Regañó Hatake, volviendo su vista a ambos mencionados. Su dúo de alumnos tragó saliva pesadamente bajo la mirada severa del platinado. "El clan Hyuga se rige en una jerarquía interna y exclusiva de ellos, la cual ha sido denominada como la división de las 'casas' o 'ramas' de la familias. La primera 'casa' gobierna sobre la secundaria, como un estado de feudalismo. Sin embargo, desde hace una década ha entrado en estado _crítico_ dicha jerarquía, tras la defunción de su anterior líder: _Hiashi Hyuga_. Lo que ustedes y todos en la sala estamos presenciando, en el combate de sus dos compañeros de generación, es quien será la futura cabecera del clan poseedor del doujutsu del byakugan. Ese nombramiento, como en todos los clanes constituidos en Konoha, llega a la edad de dieciocho años. Pero ellos… ellos están ahora, _mostrando_ sus altas capacidades de taijutsu."

Mostrando de una manera demasiado _estúpida_ para venir de dos genins _._ Hayate tendría que intervenir si seguían atacándose de esa manera tan violenta. La rotación de Neji había hecho trizas el suelo donde estaba parado, y Hanabi no ayudaba en sus impulsos de chakra o agujas que se colaban por todas partes.

"Pero, Kakashi-sensei, ¿No debería ser el primogénito de la familia principal el heredero? ¿No debería ser Neji por su edad el que heredara el clan?"

"Neji no es hijo de la familia principal, Sakura-chan." Corrigió Lee mirando a su compañero Hyuga, quien trataba de ensartar un golpe en el sistema de chakra de Hanabi. La chica era muy buena para esquivarle, todavía no le había bloqueado ni un punto de su red de energía. "Ni tampoco Hanabi es la primogénita, aunque ella si es hija del difunto líder del clan Hyuga."

"…" Sakura pestañeó confundida, ahora sí que no entendía nada. Se sentía como Naruto en un problema con fracciones.

"¿Entonces quién debería ser el heredero?" Uzumaki decidió hacer la pregunta obvia. Ya le estaba doliendo el coco con todo lo que hablaba de las familias secundarias, primarias y lo demás. "Ya no entiendo nada, ' _ttebayo."_

"Ni yo…" Siguió Sakura dejando caer sus brazos en la barandilla de metal.

Hatake no contestó, aunque miro por el rabillo de su ojo a Hinata. Ella debería ser la heredera, si no fuera, porque perteneció durante un tiempo al boke, y porque fue la _causante_ indirecta, de que Hiashi estuviera muerto.

La jōnin de rastreo no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que la niña bajó al podio. Y eso había sido hace ya media hora. La adulta se había quedado aferrada a la barandilla, apretando sus manos en estas y con las cejas a punto de temblar, en cualquier momento. Su estudiante Aburame se había posicionado junto a ella brindándole apoyo. Eso era peculiar viniendo de un domador de insectos… Pero el que Shino se mostrara apegado a su sensei, produjo que el platinado se advirtiera que él no era el único que veía con preocupación a la azulina, desde la tarima donde se custodiaba al Hokage, Genma había empezado a sudar como un cerdo en matadero y miraba iracundo al primo menor de Hinata. Kakashi suponía que Shiranui estaba mucho más enterado del tema que involucraba a Hinata y los Hyuga.

Al fin de cuentas ¿No fue Genma, el único de ellos cinco, que estuvo presente en el duelo en el que se jugó la libertad de Hinata hace diez años? Shiranui fue quien llevó a la sala de urgencias a Hinata, tras ese combate a muerte de los Hyugas llamado; _Agni Kai_. En el cual se llevó, para el bien de muchos inocentes, la vida de Hiashi.

" _Espero que Kiba no se moleste por lo que voy hacer. Tks debí pedirle permiso para estudiar su técnica desde un comienzo…"_ Meditó Hanabi, tomando por última vez distancia de su primo. Había una técnica propia que estuvo desarrollando y practicando en secreto de sus compañeros, hasta de su mismo guardián Ko. Quería mostrársela primero al Inuzuka, cuando llegara a perfeccionarla. Pero Kiba no estaba ya en el edificio, tras su derrocamiento con Naruto había sido llevado al hospital con varias costillas rotas.

Suspiró con pesadez y volvió su vista afilada a Neji, él estaba tratando de rodearla y atraparla dentro de la rotación celestial, o las 64 palmas. En cualquiera de las dos situaciones, ella estaría en gran apuro. Todo lo que podía confiar, es que e _ste jutsu_ inspirado en 'el colmillo sobre colmillo' de Kiba saliera bien, o al menos le durara algo más de los escasos segundo que actualmente le duraba ejecutarlo.

Para realizarlo la técnica, necesitaba drenar todo el chakra que le quedara hasta sus brazos y…

"¿Te das por vencida Hanabi?"

La pregunta de Neji la tomó por sorpresa a la nombrada, y la hizo gruñir. "Jamás. Tú no eres el 'destino' del clan."

"¿Y tú sí?"

Hanabi parpadeó confundida. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía esa respuesta aún. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba junto a su equipo, sus ojos nacares se encontraron por un mísero instante con los perlados de e _lla._ Hanabi si sabía cómo debía ser un líder del clan porque su meta era llegar a ser como esa persona; _Tan amable, tan fuerte, tan hermosa..._ "Aún no lo sé. Pero me estoy esforzando por ser alguien mejor. Por ser como _ella_ "

"Escucha, Hanabi" Neji miro con apatía a su prima menor, sabiendo a que se refería. Le concedió una de esas muecas engreídas que tanto sacaban de sus casillas a la castaña. Como si él supiera algo que ella no. "Entre los Hyugas, estamos los que nacimos con el destino de llevar el orgullo del clan en alto. Estamos los líderes, personas _fuertes_ que son capaz de cargar con el odio que nos precede. Seguidos de nosotros, están quienes sirven a la rama principal, que son la casa secundaria del clan. Ellos son personas _débiles_ que no han podido hacer más que servir té o cuidar niños en su vida… Y al último, están los desertores y traidores como _Hinata_. ¿Acaso realmente quieres ser como ella? ¿Cómo la mujer que nos está haciendo enfrentarnos porque no tuvo la dignidad de tomar el puesto de líder que le correspondía?, ¿Cómo la escoria que _mató a tu padre_?"

La garganta de Hanabi quedó completamente seca. Muchos cabos empezaban a cerrarse ahora respecto al porque Hinata no tomo el liderazgo del clan, por qué los consejeros Hyuga parecían aborrecer a Hinata, porque su padre estaba muerto. Más, la chica no podía creérselo, había algo ahí que sabía que no era del todo cierto. Un susurro ahogado, que nadie llego a escuchar, refutó desde lo más profundo de ella. "Nee-san no haría algo así, ella es bue-"

"¡Tú, bastardo!" Explotó Naruto, quien tuvo que ser contenido por Kakashi, pues se disponía a saltar y reventar a Neji Hyuga allí mismo. "¡No vuelvas a llamar en tu vida así a Hinata-sensei! ¡Ella es una _gran_ mujer! ¡Ella es _amable_ con todos! ¡Tú no la conoces!"

"Ella mató a mi tío, mató a la persona que me dió _mi libertad_ y oportunidad para llevar en alto el clan Hyuga ¿Qué más habría que saber?" Contradijo Neji, dirigiendo todo el odio que pudo hacia esa mancha naranja y de cabellos rubios que reconoció como Naruto Uzumaki, el niño de las bromas. Una pequeña porquería.

"¡¿Y?! ¡¿Le has preguntado 'porqué' lo hizo?! ¡Seguro que Hinata tiene muy _buenos_ motivos para haberlo hecho! ¡Ella es una de las personas más _hermosas_ que conozco!"

Hanabi sintió que su byakugan se llenaba de lágrimas, que oscilaban por caer en sus mejillas. La mirada se volvió nublosa en la preadolescente, y se dirigió hacia Hinata, que la seguía contemplando en silencio. Que seguía permaneciendo a su lado, con esa misma calidez de siempre.

Apretó sus puños y reanudó su labor de llevar todo, absolutamente todo su chakra hasta sus manos.

Su nee-san estaba acompañada de Shino, su compañero, quien asentía con quietud a las palabras de Uzumaki. Los mismos jōnin que rodeaban el lugar, y que eran cercanos a su hermana, le dedicaban ese mismo asentimiento a las palabras del genin rubio. El pecho de Hanabi se llenó de paz otra vez. Ella no era la única que había notado lo _amable,_ lo _grande,_ lo _hermosa_ que era su hermana. Todos quienes la conocían tenían la misma opinión de Hinata.

Y Hanabi no podía estar más feliz de ello, y más enojada que nunca con Neji, por haberle hecho dudar de lo maravillosa que era su hermana.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero…" Exclamó Hanabi secándose los ojos con el dorso de su chaqueta. Rio con calma y vio a Naruto, como si fuera la primera vez que lo notaba. Su compañero de graduación, por quien no daba ni dos ryōs en la academia, y en esos momentos seguía tratado de zafarse del agarre de Hatake, tenía razón. En todo lo que dijo. "Gracias, Uzumaki. Tu realmente si conoces a mi nee-san."

"¡Por supuesto que la conozco, _'ttebayo_! ¡Ahora, no te quedes ahí parada sin hacer nada Hanabi, me desesperas! ¡Patéale el culo a ese imbécil de una vez!"

"Lo haré…"

Los ojos de Neji pasaron desde Naruto hacia su prima mayor, quien ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Como si estuviera decepcionada… Como si él estuviera confundido y todos los de aquella sala, incluyendo a Maito Gai, que negaba en silencio como apenándose de su comportamiento, estuvieran en lo cierto y él no. La cólera se apoderó, del Hyuga. Neji no quería llegar a realizar lo que Hikame le 'concedió' como técnica, pero Hanabi no estaba entrando en razón: Hanabi no estaba viendo qué…

Hinata era una _desagradecida,_ por no haber tomado el liderazgo del clan, y haberse marchado de casa.

Hinata era una _deshonra,_ por no usar el tradicional jūken de la familia.

Hinata era una _escoria,_ por no haber acatado el orgullo Hyuga, y no haberse sometido al boke.

Hinata era una _asesina,_ por haber matado a Hiashi Hyuga.

"¿Quieres ser como _ella_ Hanabi? ¡¿Quieres ser como la culpable de la muerte de Hiashi-sama?!"

La pregunta del castaño no obtuvo el efecto deseado en la chica que era tres años menor a él. La segunda hija de Hanako, seguía condensando el chakra en sus brazos a un punto que ya era notorio en la superficie. Se podía apreciar una estela azulada, casi nula de energía, que bordeaba sus delgados brazos produciendo que su chaqueta ocre, similar a la propia de él, ondeara como si una ventisca la estuviera azotando.

La mirada blanca de ambos se quedó estancada en el uno y otro, por un breve y extenuante segundo.

"Hai… Quiero ser como mi onee-san; Amable, fuerte, grande y hermosa. Pero por sobre todo… Quiero algún día, saber todo lo que ella ha callado por nuestro bienestar, y ser capaz, de lidiar con todo el _odio_ que tienes tú y los consejeros del clan hacia mi _ane-_ sama." Hanabi endureció su mirada, acentuando las venas sobresaliente de su byakugan, y empezó acorrer los metros que la separaban de Neji. Extendiendo sus manos hacia adelante, formado con su velocidad, que el chakra en sus brazos se extendiera como dos picos de taladros; La escasa energía giraba a una velocidad mayor de lo que había conseguido hasta ahora.

Aún no tenía completo el jutsu.

"Tks, no sé qué estas tramando pero no va a funcionar… ¡Rotación celestial!" El Hyuga realizo nuevamente su defensa máxima y propia del clan. Era imposible que fuera traspasada, mucho menos por esa técnica impropia del jūken e incompleta.

Un grito agerrido, conforme al resto de chakra que quedaba en el sistema de redes de Hanabi se extendió hasta terminar de cubrir completamente sus brazos; El 'taladro' de energía rotatoria estaba completo, aunque dudaba poder mantenerlo más de los escasos segundos que solía durarle. "¡Palmas de _gatsūga_ ; Abertura celestial!"

El impacto de la defensa de Neji, contra la técnica aún no terminada de la chica, produjo una turbulencia en el ambiente que golpeo a la gran mayoría de los presentes, provocando en varios de los genins, que retrocedieran uno o dos pasos de las tarimas donde estaban. El mismo Shikamaru tuvo que abandonar su posición relajada y perezosa, para agarrar a Ino por la cintura evitando que su compañera se golpeara con la dura pared tras de ellos.

Naruto y Sakura quedaron aferrados a los barrotes y con los cabellos despeinados en todas direcciones. Inclusive, el mismo Kakashi que se mantenía imperturbable como el resto de los jōnins, debió aferrarse con chakra al suelo.

"¡Rompió la máxima defensa de Neji!" Grito Lee sin perder ni por un segundo su atención en el combate. "Esa chica es increíble…"

"¡Ni que lo digas!" Secundo Uzumaki sonriendo y echando porras para la hermana de Hinata. "¡Vuelve hacer eso Hanabi! ¡Ya lo tienes ' _ttebayo_!"

Gaara gruño al ver a su arena que recubría gran parte de su rostro, caer de él, ante el azote de chakra que produjo la ruptura de esa defensa circular que realizaba por segunda vez el castaño. Los brazos de la genin habian dado en un punto preciso de esa rotación de 360°, como si hubiese calculado algún punto ciego de protección. Ella había hecho añicos el escudo de Neji, y atravesado el espacio que el Hyuga imponía para alejarse de ella. La chica estaba llegando con uno de sus brazos a envestir y probablemente desgarrar el hombro derecho de él.

Neji no tenía tiempo para protegerse… Si llegaba a darle con ese chakra que taladro su defensa, el estilo de pelea de él seria inutilizable para cotinuar el combate. Perdería casi automáticamente.

Sin embargo, y a último momento, la energía que recubría los brazos de Hanabi se desvaneció. Le había durado exactamente veinte segundos. Quince más, de lo que había llegado esas semanas de prácticas... Sus escasas reservas de chakras habían sido agotadas. El byakugan de ella se desactivo automáticamente, mientras la mirada de turbación de Neji, volvía a su estado natural de sonrisa pedante y superado.

"Mal movimiento. Debiste haber reservado tu energía. Ahora estas acabada." Indico él chico tomando por el brazo aún extendido de Hanabi y clavando sus dedos con chakras en la red de energía central del antebrazo izquierda de ella. Hanabi jadeo ante el dolor, evitando mirarle. Le había… ¿Destrozado un tenketsu? Neji acerco su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura del lóbulo de ella, donde susurro; "Inclínate ante mí Hanabi, _sométete_. Acepta que soy el futuro del clan… Dame esa razón para mantenerte aún en el sōke, a mi lado, llevando en alto el orgullo del clan."

" _Ja_ … no seas Idiota, Neji." Hanabi mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo un gemido por el dolor agudo que provenía de su brazo recientemente lesionado. Él le había destrozado un par de tenketsus de su antebrazo, estaba segura de ello… Volviendo su vista iracunda hacia aquel muchacho a quien nunca entendió y que ahora veía como si al fin, ella fuera la que supiera algo que él desconocía. Hanabi escupió en la cara a Neji para que se alejara. "Yo jamás me inclinaría ante alguien que no respeto. Y tú… tú eres al último que podría respetar después que te has creído todas las mentiras del consejo sobre nuestra familia y mí preciada hermana. No eres más que uno de los titeres confundido de Hikame-sama, a quien le han lavado el cerebro estos últimos años. Me _das_ pena primo. Me das-"

Lo siguiente que Hanabi sintió, fue que Neji soltó su agarre del brazo izquierdo y la agarró del cuello, mirándole con el byakugan tan dilatado y lleno de venas engrosadas en sus pómulos, que le hicieron experimentar el mismo miedo que sintió al momento de ver al Sabaku No destripando a el equipo de genins. "Te arrodillaras ante mí, de una u otra forma"

"…" La genin agarro el brazo de su primo tratando inútilmente de soltarse. Ya no le quedaba chakra, y su voz se atoraba en su faringe sofocada.

"Chico, suéltala, el combate término." Hayate dio un par de pasos en dirección a sus examinados. El genin de Maito parecía reacio a obedecerle. La toz invadió repentinamente su pecho, y los segundos que tardo en gritar probaron de ser mortales. "¡Oe niño, obedece, sueltala!"

Neji, ajeno al sensor que apresuro su pasos para frenarle, llevo su mano libre hasta a la altura de la frente su prima menor, y extendiendo dos dedos en alto; el medio y el indice, los apoyo en la frente de la niña donde aplico la técnica de sellado que aprendió de su abuelo. "¡HYŪGA, SŌKE NO JUINJUTSU!"

"¡¿Que-? ¡Aghhhhhh...!" Un grito helado, de horror, proveniente del tipo de dolor crónico que la hizo sacudirse con violencia en el agarre de su primo, prefiriendo morir ahorcada en lugar de vivir ante esa agonía que era el que estuvieran friéndole el cerebro desde adentro, escapo de ella. Pensar ya no le fue una opción. Repentinamente todo se volvía negro a su alrededor, algo cálido, como la sangre, escapaban de sus orbes nacares en una hilera, como si hubieran reventado sus nervios oculares. "No veo… suéltame… aghhh, duele m-maldita sea… ¡S-suéltame NEJI!"

Gekkō Hayate no iba a llegar a tiempo. Un destello verdoso empezó a invadir la frente limpia de Hanabi. Esto no era una buena señal.

"Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué… que está ocurriendo con Hanabi?" Cuestiono Naruto volviendo su atención a su instructor, quien al igual que los dos otros jōnins, habian abandonado la tarima. El zumbido de los insectos de Aburame Shino le alerto de mirar nuevamente hacía abajo. Sakura tenía cubierta con ambas manos su boca, conteniendo un gemido de espanto.

El aire en el salón se volvió repentinamente húmedo, y el agarre en el cuello de la niña fue desecho por una mano menuda, femenina, y helada. La velocidad de Hyuga Hinata fue ridículamente rápida para cualquiera de los ojos en esa sala, al igual que la de Hatake quien jalo con fuerza la mano del muchacho con la que estaba ejerciendo el sellado en la niña. Impidiendo así continuar con la técnica. Gai secundo a la acciones de sus dos amigos, y aplico una llave en su estudiante desde atrás. Reteniendo cualquier movimiento que fuera hacer Neji.

La mirada de la mujer estaba vacía, ella tenía el byakugan activo, y en sus expresiones no había ni un ápice de tranquilidad o buenos sentimientos que la acompañaban en su forma pacífica de ser. Hinata abrazo a Hanabi de manera protectora, la menor desfalleció en sus brazos, probablemente inconsciente debido al martirio que vivió. La mirada de la jōnin de rastreo se mantuvo fija en el primogénito de Hizashi, y aquel extraño símbolo, con forma de un sol de siete aspas verdolagas en su frente, pareció _brillar._ Si Neji intentaba continuar con el sellado en su hermana, ella no le quedaría más remedio que aplicar la técnica de rechazo que proporcionaba el sello-escudo que le otorgo la esposa del Yondaime.

Solo una persona hasta ahora había recibido de lleno el impacto involuntario de rechazo que otorgaba ese símbolo en su frente. Y esa persona, había muerto por su terquedad en tratar de someterla. Esa persona no era otra que; _Hiashi Hyuga._

"El motivo por el que no fuiste sometido al boke al nacer, no se debió a que mi padre te tomara bajo su cuidado… Fue porque yo misma decidí, que la libertad de mi primo menor era más valiosa que la mía."

La voz de Hinata sonó gélida. Hubo un quiebre inconmensurable en su relación de aprecio hacía Neji. Un quiebre, que no podría reponerse.

Kakashi nunca antes había presenciado a la azulina furiosa… Su único ojo visible se ensancho al saber el motivo por el que ella fue sellada antes de graduarse de la academia. Todavía podía recordar, de manera vaga y lejana, a una niña de diez años con el cabello corto y el flequillo azulino cubriendo casi toda su pequeña y redonda cara. Esa niña siempre estaba triste, porque nadie tenia fé en que sobreviviera a la guerra, ni siquiera su familia, quienes la sellaron sin contemplación cuando ella accedió a ser marcada para que su pequeño primo al nacer no fuera sometido. Ahora, sabiendo el motivo que a él, y la gran mayoría de los presentes con la excepción del Sandaime, habian desconocido hasta la fecha, se le hacia difícil no aborrecer a los viejos del clan Hyuga y al muchacho que estaba agarrando. Hatake no pudo evitar apretar, sin llegar a lastimar, la muñeca del estudiante de Gai.

"¡Eso es mentira! ¡Usted lo mato!" La furia volvía hacer mella en el acorralado castaño. Quería empotrar toda su frustración en Hinata. Sus palabras no podían ser ciertas."¡Usted lo mato, y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de acoplarse a los pedidos de nuestra familia!"

Pero por más que intento escaparse, ambos hombres que le sujetaban no parecían que fueran a soltarle. No para proteger a Hinata, si no para protegerlo a él de algo que probablemente, y _por accidente_ , fuera a matarlo.

"Tranquilízate Neji." Gruño Maito apresando el cuerpo de su genin contra su pecho. "Ya has hecho una idiotez. No te descontroles más..."

Finalmente el sensor del tercer examen llego a posicionarse frente a Neji interponiéndose entre la mirada de ambos usuario de doujutsu. Gekkō adquirió una postura shinobi que indicaba que la pelea había concluido. "Un segundo fuera, y te hubiese descalificado niño." Amonesto Hayate, reservando sus estornudos por respeto a la situación. "Ganador; Neji Hyuga."

Naruto salto desde la valla, y corrió donde una inconsciente Hanabi era acostada por la jōnin de rastreo en la camilla de paramédicos. Shino imito los pasos del Uzumaki, realizando por segunda vez en el día, algo impropio de alguien racional como él.

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Si han llegado hasta aquí, les pido perdón por lo largo que ha sido este capitulo... Hubo muchas cosas que saque, otras que no pude sacar, y otras que tuve que agregar para que se entienda la situación en la que están D: ¡Odio escribir capítulos largos!_**

 ** _Me gustaría aclarar, más que cualquier cosa, el porque hice que "perdiera" Sakura contra Ino. Comprendo que van a abucharme a tomatazos podridos por esa decisión T-T... Pero para mí, Ino estaba mucho mejor preparada que Sakura para esta pelea, me pareció ilógico eso de la 'Inner' que en menos de 10' segundos le pateo el trasero a la Yamanaka. Estamos hablando de un clan, los Yamanakas se especializan en ello desde añales, y por más "saturada" que este una mente, Sakura seguía siendo una genin que no estaba preparada para hacer frente al jutsu de Ino._**

 ** _En cuanto a la palabra "_ agni-kai"; _No me pertenece, sus derechos son de la serie_ "La leyenda de Aang". L _a saque como referente porque es un tipo de pelea que se base en combate a muerte entre dos personas, y explica la situación por la que paso Hinata con Hiashi. Esta pelea tengo pensada explicarla, a lujo de detalle si mi capacidad como escritora me lo permite :)_**

 ** _Les agradezco por su apoyo al fics, a quienes me han agregado a favoritos y seguidores, y a quienes han comentado. Muchas, muchas gracias!_**

Tamashitsumo; Hey Tamashi-sempai! Owww arigato :D la escena de la apuesta es mi base para ciertas cosas que, seguramente Kakashi me estara agradecida~ Lo ocurrio con Hina durante esa 'misión' a sus trece años sera revelado, en el 2do Arco... Ahora viene el desarrollo de la historia Hyuga, y el sello en la frente de Hinata. Dios me de fuerza para mejorar, y brindarles un capitulo decente! :(

Yona; Oe, oe Yona-chan! Hahaha, Asuma es todo un loquillo, él apoya el KakaHina xD Naruto trata de ser más "comprensivo", el quiere que en su equipo todos se lleven bien, algo que en el Naruto canon nadie se tomo el tiempo de explicarle (con explicarle me refiero a hacerle entender a Naruto algo) Naruto es brillante a su modo, pero siendo honesta... Naruto no hubiese sabido que Hinata y Hanabi eran hermanas hasta que alguien se lo dijera ;)

Hina Uchiha Granfoy; Hola Hina-chan! Tanto tiempo! Gomene, estoy sin poder usar mi computadora, debido a mi hermano, y se me hace un lío tratar de entrar a mensajes privado desde el celular Y-Y... Hahaha la abuelita de Genma, esta basada en toda esas abuelitas que nos sacan una sonrisa. En lo personal, me base en mi abuela, pero muchas abuelas son así xD Muchas gracias! No sabia que invocación darle a Hinata, estaba a punto de ponerle algún ave cuando digo _Nooo ¡Kurenai invoca palomas!_ buscando animales exoticos, me tope con el pez de ala lunada. Y dije ¡Este es para Hina!... Como veras, no fui tan 'canon' como me hubiese gustado en la pelea de Sakura e Ino, pero bue... Ya explique mis motivos D:

Yumi-Chan-Hime; Oa oa Yumi-san! Oooow muchas gracias, realmente que sufrí buscando que invocación darle. Todos en Naruto tenían alguno de los animales en los que pensaba T_T... A Sasuke si, lo mordieron en el codo izquierdo en lugar del cuello. Esto se debe a que Kakashi le enseña a sus genins posturas de taijutsu elevadas, donde si se sabe manejar el cuerpo, se sabe como detener un golpe, o, en este caso, conseguir que la mordedura de Orochimaru no fuera a un área vital y sin retorno como es la zona del cuello.

KnL; Oeoe Kin-chan :D! Haha Kakashi sabe que Hinata no va a entender sus dobles "significados", y va a abusarse de ello (siempre que pueda) Ibiki es uno de los pocos en la aldea que sabe lo que ocurrió en esa misión de ella a sus 13 años, y siendo Ibiki (por eso lo puse a él para que lo pensara) no es para nada agradable lo que vivio Hinata. Si embargo, eso se revela en el 2do Arco gomen :(... Por cierto, Genma ve a Hina como una hermana, dudo mucho que Kakashi pueda ponerse celoso de esa relación. Pero, _dando un pequeño **spoiler;**_ Genma tampoco sabe de los sentimientos de Kakashi hacia Hinata xD (Sino Kakashi padecería por parte del castaño algún intento de homicidio)

fadebila _;_ Fade-chan! Muchas gracias por los animos! Perdón por el misterio de esa misión T-T es q es parte importante para el desarrollo KakaHina, y ya advertí que seria lentaaaa para el desarrollo de la historia, por lo que todavía no puedo revelar nada de eso. Y menos ahora que viene el desarrollo del sello de Hina D: Hahaha Pakkun, esta siendo, Pakkun xD _Dejemoslo ser..._

ZarzamoraLove; Hey ZamoLove-sama! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que el capitulo anterior halla sido de tu agrado :)

luz94; Bienvenida a mi historia Luz-chan! (¿O debería ser san? ) Que alegria que te halla gustado el trama, aunque valla a velocidad de tortuga coja xD, perdón por tanto 'misterios' que creeme no lo hago tan a gusto ¡Es parte del trama! (No me tires tomazos!) Trato de mantener a Hinata dentro de lo que se esperaría de Hinata-canon, pero aquí ella tiene a su madre, y cosas que vivio, que me hacen modificarla... aunque más no sea un poquito, como; la ausencia de su tartamudeos o su reticencia a dejar que invadan su espacio personal. La escena de Genma y su abuelita, fue bueno... Para mostrar un poco de la vida de Shiranui y tengo otros planes también en mente, para la abuelita y él ;)

 **Espero de corazón no haberles hartado con lo extenso de este capitulo! Prometo medirme en el siguiente, y no pasar de las 10.000 palabras!**

 **Cuídense!**

 _ **Sayo~**_


	7. Capitulo VI

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

 **Sin quitarles más tiempo, les dejo para q lean. Espero que les interese!**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan...  
_

* * *

 **El lugar de donde vengo**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **.**

 ** ___** _Estaba suponiendo, números y figuras, descifrando los rompecabezas…_ **_**

.

La biblioteca de la torre hokage se consideraba, a sus cien años de existir, como uno de los mausoleos por excelencia de la cultura shinobi. Tenía las puertas abiertas las veinticuatro horas del día, permitiendo el conocimiento a cualquiera que supiera buscarlo. Era atendido, en lo general, durante horario nocturno por chunins retirados o equipos de genins, que sufrieron alguna baja entre sus tres compañeros. Esa noche, en la biblioteca, solo se encontraban ella y un hombre que rondaba en sus cincuenta años, probablemente un chunin retirado, quien a varios metros de distancia tras el mostrador se mantenía demasiado entretenido, resolviendo crucigramas de revistas y escuchando las noticias de la radio, ajeno completamente a lo que sucedía en el lugar.

Ajeno a la presencia de cierta jōnin, y al reloj de madera central, que sonaba en suaves campanadas señalando la media noche.

"Hinata- _hime,_ debería descansar. En unas horas, debe de presentarse en el área 14. Tiene entrenamiento personalizado con su alumno Aburame-kun, para ayudarle en la fase final del examen chunin... No debería sobre esforzarse de esta manera. No le hará bien a su salud."

La voz de uno de los peces lunada que revoloteaba alrededor de su invocadora, junto a otros tres similares y de pequeños tamaños, provocó un súbito sobresalto en la jōnin quien estaba sentada en uno de los últimos mesones, terminando de ojear un libro sobre anatomía visual.

El sobresalto se debió a lo agotada que se encontraba mental y físicamente. Llevaba sin dormir cuatro días, y el silencio había reinado en ella desde que se sentó a ojear los tomos de medicina, los cuales estaban desperdigados sobre la mesada. Sus parpados se sentían pesados y su cabeza había tambaleado en más de una ocasión. Pero su determinación a estudiar sobre el caso de pérdida visual de su imouto, era la motivación que la mantenía allí, extenuada, sin siquiera haber ido a su departamento a asearse o relajar su cansado cuerpo.

"Estoy bien, Lunada-san… No se preocupen por mí. Descansaré una vez termine de leer este capítulo sobre los _Talamos ópticos._ Estaré en buena forma para las prácticas de hoy con Shino-kun, lo prometo. Por mí, y por mi estudiante." Hinata le dedicó a sus invocaciones una sonrisa humilde, que contrastaba con sus ojeras y postura desaliñada. Cerrando el grueso volumen de medicina que había estado leyendo, pasó a levantarse, seguida de cerca por sus peces-voladores. El ánimo había vuelto a ella un par de horas atrás, cuando, en la comprobación clínica del hospital, dieron como diagnostico que su imouto no poseía alteración en las redes de chakra del encéfalo. Hanabi no había sido sellada, ni sufrido daño neuronal. Hanabi solo padecía…"Cuento con ustedes para vigilar a Hanabi- _Ne_ esta noche. Por favor, no duden en avisarme de cualquier presencia cerca de ella, que no sea la de mi madre, o la de Ko-kun."

"Cuente con nosotros, _hime,_ la mantendremos al corriente de la situación." La respuesta de las invocaciones fue instantánea. En el sanatorio habían quedado, al menos una docena de peces de alas lunadas merodeando de cerca, y en distancia hacia la recamara donde estaban su imouto descansando, su madre y el guardián de la menor, haciendo de compañía para la niña.

Hanabi Hyuga estaba hospitalizada desde la tarde, cuando fue llevada de urgencia tras la determinación de _ceguera_ que dictaminaron los ninjas paramédicos en el edificio central del Valle de la Muerte. Hinata había tomado la dura decisión de retirarse junto a su hermana, dejando a Asuma, quien se ofreció inmediatamente cuidar a su genin moreno, durante el tiempo que quedase de la tercera etapa de exámenes. El fumador no había reaccionado a tiempo para intervenir y apoyar a su amiga, como lo hicieron Hatake y Maito, al detener a Neji Hyuga, pero Asuma si fue el primero en notar como Hinata se dividía en dos: Queriendo por un lado acompañar a su hermana, y por el otro permanecer junto al muchacho domador de insectos.

Colocando el libro en la repisa que correspondía, bostezó pesadamente, cubriendo su boca con un gesto delicado de la mano. Esperaría a ver a Shino hoy, y disculparse por haberle dejado… Aunque dudaba que su estudiante fuera amonestarle, él mismo pareció también querer ir tras la camilla donde se llevaron a Hanabi. Un pinchazo de culpa invadió el pecho de Hinata recordándole otra cuestión que debía tratar cuando se encontrara con Shiranui. _"Espero que Genma-kun no se moleste por el atrevimiento que tuve al hablar con Lía-sama antes que con él sobre-"_

"Su compañero se sentirá honrado de que haya pensado que su morada puede ser un sitio más seguro para Hanabi-chan, durante _el tiempo_ que su imouto tarde en recuperar la vista. Se lo aseguro, _princesa,_ no debe preocuparse por ello."

La azulina pestañeó confundida y miró a sus invocaciones, sintiéndose descolocada por unos segundos. ¿Cómo habian sabido lo que estaba pensando? ¿Cuándo se enteraron que ella habló con obaa-sama, y le pidió asilo en su hogar para Hanabi? Los peces de alas lunadas fueron invocados cuando ella abandonó el sanatorio hace dos o tres horas, y con la abuelita de Genma hablo durante las últimas horas de la tarde... Observado las alas violáceas aleteando en torno a ella, de manera circular rodeándole, con los byakugans activados en aquellos glóbulos oculares claros, mucho más vidriosos y pequeños a los de cualquier Hyuga o humano promedio. Hinata no tardó en asociar el principio de todas las invocaciones; Todo ser de invocación está conectado de manera íntima con el invocador. Al punto que, si las personalidades de ambos se asemejan, llegan a ser capaz de leerse los pensamientos, los sentimientos, y el vivir por medio del uno y del otro compartiendo sus habilidades, como el doujutsu de ella o la capacidad de los peces de respirar bajo el agua.

Era parte del contrato, y Hinata no podía estar más honrada de haber sido escogida hace ocho años por el gigante _heterurus_ , para invocarles y pelear sus batallas acompañados de ellos.

"Espero que _ese tiempo_ , no sea tan prolongado como han escatimado... No creo ser capaz, de mantener mi atención en Hanabi _-Ne_ durante cuatro meses. En algún momento me descuidaré, y... Realmente no quiero pensar que es lo puede pasarle." La jōnin desprendió su chaleco verdoso, demasiado amplio y siempre cerrado, el cual escondía, tras de una playera de red, sus curvas prominentes. No soportaba mantener su vista en sus pechos, habían crecido de manera innecesaria y la inhibían.

"Hinata- _hime_ , se aproxima hacia usted…"

"Hai… sé quién es." La azulina sonrió, guardando con rapidez en los bolsillos internos de su chaleco, los pergaminos donde tomó anotaciones y un par de apuntes de eruditos que devolvería después a biblioteca.

Siendo una jōnin de elite en Konoha, tenía privilegios sobre la información de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, todo lo que se sacaba, y como ley estricta del lugar, debía ser devuelto. Hinata tan solo necesitaría de unos días para memorizar la información, aunque lamentablemente, y debido a que ella no era ni por asomo un genio y carecía de facultades cognitivas superiores, demoraría semanas en comprender una mínima parte del funcionamiento anatómico del ojo.

"Yo." Una estela de humo blanco se desvaneció mostrado frente a ella a Hatake Kakashi, quien venía cargando en su hombro a Pakkun. Con su can había rastreado el aroma de Hinata, encontrándola en menos de un minuto en la biblioteca. El hombre bufó de cierta manera irritado, no le agrada que ella estuviera aquí. "Esperaba que estuvieras descansando, no leyendo sobre… ¿Anatomía visual? ¿Es en serio?"

Kakashi sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y tomo uno de los pergaminos de la mesada. Miró a Hinata cuestionándole que había ocurrido para que este ojeando esa clase de información. La azulina no era especialista en ningún tipo de ninjutsu médico.

"Hinata-chan es sorprendente, ¿No jefe? Estudiando medicina a estas horas. Ni tú mismo podrías hacerlo, eres muy vago para estas cosas."

"Mmmh…" El platinado enfurruñó el ceño ante la observación del perro.

"Umh, gracias Pakkun-san. Pero no he conseguido aprender nada de importancia, no soy brillante como Kakashi-san…" La joven cedió mirando en dirección al canino, y luego al platinado. Tomó con suavidad el rollo que sostenía Kakashi, trayéndolo hacia ella y guardándolo dentro de su chaleco, aun abierto. Hatake tragó saliva pesadamente y sin que ella lo notara, retrocedió un paso no confiado que la distancia de un metro en la que estaban, fuera la suficiente para contenerse a pasar su mano por aquella estrecha cintura. "Mi imouto fue diagnosticada con destrucción de _quiasma óptico._ Quería ver si podía comprender el funcionamiento ocular… Los médicos saben que los doujutsu llegan a recuperarse con el _tiempo_ , a diferencia del ojo común. Solo, quería saber, si ese tiempo podría ser menos de cuatro meses. No creo poder mantenerme en Konoha durante tanto tiempo al lado de ella."

Hinata apretó sus puños y bajo la cabeza dolida. Supo contener un temblor al admitir aquello en voz alta. Ella tenía miedo, que intentaran sellar nuevamente a Hanabi.

"Es mucho tiempo para una recuperación…" Murmuró Pakkun, mirando con compasión a la jōnin.

"¿Estas segura que estipularon cuatro meces?" Hatake levantó una ceja incrédulo. El daño en la vista de la niña había sido colosal. El primo de Hinata había hecho trizas las cintillas de nervios ganglionares de los ojos de la chica.

De no ser porque se trataba del byakugan, tal vez Hanabi hubiese perdido el sentido visual.

"Hai, mañana en la tarde le darán el alta del hospital. No han sido de gravedad sus demás heridas, y no hay nada que puedan hacer por apurar el proceso de reconstrucción…" Hinata cerró finalmente su chaleco, demasiado cansada y distraída en sus propias cuestiones, para notar que Kakashi no había podido despegar un ojo de encima de aquel voluptuoso busto. Si la máscara en su rostro era uno de los grandes misterios de la aldea, el torso de Hinata entraba dentro de los enigmas de ranking 'S'. Era bien rumoreado en la población masculina de Konoha, que el cuerpo de Hinata era la _tentación_ carnificada. "Hablé con Lía-sama, para consultarle si Hanabi podía quedarse bajo su cuidado por unas semanas. No se me ha ocurrido en nadie más de la aldea que pueda estar atenta de ella… Y dejarla en los dominios Hyugas no es… una buena opción."

"Entiendo. Has hecho lo correcto." El jōnin asintió, dándole un punto a favor a la opción lógica que tomó Hinata. La abuela de Genma estaría fascinada con tener a alguien en casa a quien cuidar y mimar. "¿Cómo ha tomado tu madre esa decisión?"

"…" La azulina enmudeció.

Hanako había pedido no saber qué es lo que ocurrió. Vio culpa en los ojos de su progenitora y en los de su tío Hizashi, quien, aparte de haber asistido para acompañar a su madre y cerciorarse del bienestar de su sobrina menor, le sorprendió a Hinata pidiéndole una disculpa con una inclinación solemne, impropia de un líder de clan. Fue realmente innecesario que él hiciera aquello.

No había sido culpa de Hizashi el comportamiento de su primo… Ni siquiera había sido culpa de Neji aprender esa técnica. Todo lo ocurrido se debía a las mentiras, engaños y rumores distorsionados que emergieron desde hace una década tras la defunción de Hiashi. La _verdad_ no podía ser dicha, no aún. No mientras el consejo de la aldea apoyara al de los Hyugas en mantener el secretismo.

"No tienes que decírmelo, Hinata. No voy a presionarte." Kakashi suspiró, conteniendo una mueca de desilusión. "Nunca me _atrevería hacerlo"_

Por mucho que quisiera llegarse a ella en temas personales, por mucho anhelara acercarse más a su persona, ser capaz de abrazarla y espantar todo sus pesares ¡Conquistarla! La azulina parecía reacia a-

"Kaa-san no ha querido decirme nada… Yo heredé muchas cualidades de ella, y creo entender porque prefiere callar antes de preguntar lo obvio, y no saber qué decir al respecto. Ella considera que mis observaciones son siempre más agudas que las suyas y nunca me ha cuestionado." La jōnin exhaló abatida. Acortando la distancia entre ambos, se sentó en uno de los bordes de la mesada mirando sus manos, dejando sus pies suspendidos del suelo, quedando cerca de Hatake. Él imitó el accionar de ella y se apoyó en la mesada. Estaban codo a codo. Pakkun cayó en el regazo de Kakashi, y acarició su cabeza en el antebrazo de Hinata. "Kakashi-san, ¿Crees que debería presionarla a hablar?... No me gusta verla tan angustiada, rememorando siempre el pasado. Culpándose de algo que no fue para nada su responsabilidad."

El platinado volvió su mirada hacia la de ella, Hinata estaba acariciando la cabeza de Pakkun. Él se permitió apreciar sus orbes nacares, las cuales le transmitían emociones, optimismo, vio en ella esa capacidad de sentir el mundo desde otra perspectiva más cálida… El brillo en los ojos de Hinata había retornado, y esperaba jamás volver a verla hundida en la decepción, en lo opacidad, en lo turbidez, donde no tenía nada para ofrecer.

Porque aquella no era la mirada de ella.

"Si se parece a ti, entonces creo que deberías darle su espacio. Hablar bajo presión no se te ha dado nunca bien, Hinata, y…" Él estiró su mano acomodando algunas hebras del cabello de índigo tras su oreja, rozando, no tan accidentalmente, su mano en la mejilla de la mujer. Ella no se alejó, le dedicó una sonrisa y un sonrojo, encontrando esos gestos de él que necesitaba para salir a flote. Esa mirada de Kakashi que siempre le recordaba que "Realmente sería tonto si la presionaras."

"Tienes razón"

"Lo sé. Siempre la tengo"

Una risita suave se acopló el asentimiento de la jōnin. "Supongo que sí… Aunque, puede que seas un poco orgulloso para aceptar los consejos de otros."

"¿Mmmh? ¿Consejos de otros? ¿Hablas de los de Gai y Genma? Habría que ser idiota, para hacerles caso alguno de esos dos." La risa se prolongó en ella y la mano de él acunó la mejilla de la joven con ternura. Quería escucharle reír más, verla sonreír para él. Si era posible, por siempre. Kakashi esbozo una sonrisa ladina tras su máscara.

 _"Solo espérame, Hinata. Llegará el día que cuidare de todos tus pesares. Tal como lo haces tú conmigo, desde hace años…"_

Ladeando su cabeza, sintiendo la mano enguantada de Hatake aún en su mejilla, escapó de la caricia de él. Se había sentido cómoda de tenerlo cerca, pero su cuerpo actuaba ya por instinto arisco. Hinata alejó su rostro de la mano de Kakashi, pero mantuvo su codo pegado al de él, sin dejar de impartir mimos en la cabeza arrugada de un somnoliento Pakkun.

El aroma a vainilla conseguía tranquilizar a cualquiera que tuviera un buen olfato.

"Por cierto, Kakashi-san ¿Cómo ha quedado la situación con Uchiha-kun? ¿Se le ha podido extirpar el sello de maldición?"

"¿Uchiha-kun?... Hmf, hace mucho que no te escuchaba llamar a alguien así."

"Hai, hai… Uchiha-kun, su estudiante." La mirada nácar se clavó en el jōnin, revelando lo incomoda que le puso su observación. "Hemos quedado preocupados por él, y no quise… No me pareció correcto preguntárselo a Gai-san. Su alumno, Rock Lee, está herido de gravedad, e inclusive aún no hay noticias de mejora en su estado. Gai-san realmente es un gran sensei, se ha quedado esperando en la sala de urgencias por él."

Kakashi levantó su ceja visible, no por la información que refería a Maito, él presencio el combate entre la pequeña replica de Gai y el genin de la arena. Era otra la cuestión que lo enervaba. Hinata tan solo había llamado de esa manera, y con ese mismo tono de voz, a _Uchiha Shisui._ Y de eso habían pasado añales. Donde, mientras Hatake fue cercano a Itachi en anbu, ella mantuvo una peculiar amistad con el shinobi que lideraba el primer escuadrón de la policía Uchiha. Hubo un tiempo en el que su corazón se le acojonó por lo cercanos que parecían ser Shisui y Hinata, y en aquel entonces, con dieciocho años, él era demasiado inmaduro para entender por qué aquello le irritaba. Ahora, con veinticinco años casi veintiséis, Kakashi sabía que lo que experimentó fueron _celos_ , debido a que pensó que Shisui tal vez fuera la clase de chico que debía llegar al corazón de la azulina.

Fue tranquilizante para el platinado, el que ella mantuviera la distancia con el Uchiha llamándole siempre por el apellido. Mientras que a él, meses antes del _suicidio_ de Shisui, había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre. Recordarla a ella con dieciséis años, tragando saliva pesadamente mientras se armaba de valor para decirle y entregarle un presente en su cumpleaños …" _Compré este libro para usted, es el primer volumen del Icha Icha de Jiraiya-sama. Espero que no le moleste si yo… Empiezo a llamarlo 'Kakashi-san'. Te considero un amigo preciado para mí"_ … Esos recuerdos, disparaban su pulso y alejaban cualquier malestar de él.

Nunca se le ocurrió pensar a Kakashi, que la amistad de Hinata y ' _El cuerpo parpadeante de Konoha_ ', inició tras lo ocurrido con la Hyuga en la misión de Amegakure, hace ya once años. La policía Uchiha no interrogó a Hinata en su regreso, muy a pesar, que el protocolo exigía que ella hiciera un informe completo de donde estuvo en esas dos semanas que 'desapareció' del radar. El líder, y los miembros de alto rango entre los Uchihas, actuaron como si _alguien_ hubiese hecho el reporte por ella.

"Sasuke estará bien. Está en su sangre ser fuerte." Hatake retomó las palabras al notar que se quedó mudo durante varios segundos contemplándola. "Le han tenido que cercenar parte del codo, para completar la extracción de sello. Anko y Raidō, lo escoltaran mañana a primera hora al hospital público para reconstruir con implantes de tejido tisular, que supongo, extraerán de alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Tal vez de uno de sus muslos o pantorrillas... Es la ventaja de ser joven, te recupera más rápido que cuando envejeces."

"A Naruto-kun y a Haruno-chan les alegrará saber que su compañero podrá estar con ellos pronto. Tus estudiantes parecen ser muy apegados. Y eso, es una cualidad admirable, Kakashi-san."

" _Je_ ¿Lo crees? _…_ Naruto se mostró más interesado en la pelea de Hanabi. Prometió ganarle a Neji en la cuarta fase del examen. Aunque, para ser exactos, sus palabras fueron como; ' _Hiciste llorar a Hanabi, difamaste a Hinata-sensei. Juro que te patearé el trasero uno de estos días'_ A eso, añádele la interjección zorruna de Naruto..." El hombre bufó con pesar.

Todos los Uzumakis eran impredecibles. Y todos ellos, terminaban sus frases con ' _tteba._

"Ooh, así que es verdad… Naruto-kun tendrá que enfrentarse a _ni-chan_ … "negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No podía ni quería llamar así, a alguien que estuvo a punto de someter a su imouto "Tendrá que enfrentarse a Neji-kun en la ronda final." Los parpados de Hinata decayeron. No le gustaba la idea. "Esperaba que no fuera cierto."

"Yo no me preocuparía por Naruto. Su 'rara promesa' me recordó a las palabras de Kushina cuando te acogió bajo su tutela, tras la defunción de Meiko. De una u otra manera, la esposa del Yondaime cumplió su cometido, y Naruto… creo que él también lo hará."

Hinata llevó su mano izquierda hacia su frente, dejando la derecha en su labor de acariciar la cabeza del can. Posó sus dedos justo encima del símbolo del sol de siete aspas. La sonrisa de Kushina Uzumaki, le brindó el valor que Akito siempre quiso que su amiga tuviera.

Le dio la esperanza para ser libre.

 _…"Escúchame Hinata-chan, yo te ayudaré aunque tenga que estudiar todo los pergaminos sobre fūinjutsu que existan. Lo haré por ti ¡Nos esforzaremos las dos, para que nadie vuelva a someterte ¿Entendido?!" Una ceñuda colorada, con una sonrisa de fuego, tomó con sus fuertes manos los hombros de una menuda y aturdida niña Hyuga de once años. La estrecho en su pecho descolocándola más, si eso era posible. La chica se debatía, indecisa, entre mirar a la hermosa y temeraria mujer que la abrazaba, o pedir una explicación sensata al Sandaime del 'porque' fue llamada a su despacho ese día. El Hokage parecía peculiarmente complacido, al igual que el jōnin Namikaze. El sensei de cabellera dorada, estaba acompañado de su equipo, a la espera de recibir una misión clave, que los conducirían a él y sus estudiantes al puente Kannabi, para una semana después, volver a la aldea sin Obito Uchiha y sin Rin Nohara. Hinata como todos en aquella habitación, era ajena a ese hecho, lo único que ella si sabía con exactitud es que acababa de conocer a Kushina Uzumaki, y su vida daría vueltas para mejor. "¡Te sacaré de esa jaula, Hinata-chan, es una promesa 'ttebane! Ahora eres parte de mi nindō, y no fracasaré. ¡Le patearemos juntas el trasero a Hiashi-baka!" Y la pelirroja no faltó a sus palabras…_

"Ella lo hizo, me protegió aun cuando ya no está… Y lo _sigue_ haciendo ¡Fue una mujer increíble!"

"Si, lo era... Ella y Minato-sensei, eran personas extraordinarias."

Ambos jōnins desviaron sus miradas reticentes a decir sus fallas. Evasivos a recordar porque no habian estado durante lo ocurrido en el accidente del Kyubi, aquel 10 de octubre. Nunca podrían perdonárselo.

Hatake metió sus manos en los bolsillos, apretando sus puños dentro de sus pantalones. Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, con fuerza. Ella no estuvo en Konoha durante el mes de octubre, ni el de noviembre de ese año, Hinata estaba en esa _misión_ donde se la dio por desaparecida y casi muerta en dos largas y angustiantes semanas. Y él… a pesar que estuvo en la aldea, y sabía que Kushina tendría un hijo de su sensei, se desentendió del asunto. Fue Hinata a quien asignaron como la escolta de Uzumaki esos nueve meses, y Kakashi siendo demasiado imbécil en ese entonces, centrado en el mismo y sus miserias, visitando continuamente las tumbas de sus compañeros genins de equipo, no supo cómo ayudar a Minato.

No supo cómo impedir que esa desgracia pasara, y le carcomía la conciencia el no haber podido hacer nada. El no haber podido evitar que muriesen. El tener que ver a Naruto a diario, era el recordatorio constante de sus fracasos, de sus faltas como alumno, como compañero shinobi y como hombre.

Si Hinata no hubiese vuelto de Amagakure, y empezado a acercársele a él, por motivos que pasaban aún de su conocimiento, Kakashi estaba seguro que hubiese caído en la oscuridad. Estaba seguro, que no toleraría la muerte de Rin en sus manos, y él hubiese seguido los pasos de su padre, para terminar-

Los peces de alas lunadas detuvieron sus volteretas, que llevaban dando alrededor de ambos jōnins, generando una atmosfera casi mística. Los byakugans en las invocaciones se dilataron, y el ambiente se tornó húmedo.

"Hinata- _hime…_ A ochocientos metros al Este de biblioteca, detectamos movimiento hostil de un ninja jōnin de Suna, contra su compañero, Hayate Gekkō."

"Kakashi, secundo a los pescaditos… No hay olor de esa pútrida arena que merodeaba parte de la muralla fronteriza, pero hay hedor a batalla, y a chakra de un shinobi externo de Konoha. Proviene de unas once, o diez cuadras de aquí, y me juego una bolsa de galletitas, a que es en la dirección de los edificios donde se alojan los equipos genins de las otras aldeas: El equipo de los _Sabakus No._ " Pakkun se levantó del regazo del hombre, dando un salto hacia el piso, alejándose de la comodidad proporcionada por los mimos de Hinata.

Hatake nunca tenía ese trato cariñoso con él, ni con ninguno de sus familiares caninos.

La mujer activó inmediatamente su doujutsu, comprobando a lo que referían los heterurus. Su tranquilidad decayó completamente.

"¿Que está haciendo allí Haya-?"

"Andando, Hinata. No hay tiempo que perder" Kakashi ya se había incorporado. Esperaba estar equivocado en lo que diría "Necesitaré tu byakugan activo. Es probable, si las cosas se complican, que tengamos que pelear contra más de uno… ¿Has traído armamento?"

"Hai, en mi riñonera llevo un kit completo de shurikens, unos cuantos kunais, y dos tiras completas de papeles explosivos."

"Bien."

El ninja-copia dedujo, tras la mención del nombre de su compañero jōnin Hayate, que el Sandaime había sido notificado hace una hora o tal vez menos, por Genma y Asuma, sobre las suposiciones de la posible _traición_. Y era más que seguro, que durante la conferencia de Shiranui y el fumador, el hablar de Orochimaru frente al Tercero, debió de ponérsele al Hokage todos los pelos de puntas, lo que probablemente lo llevó a actuar con cierta impulsividad al enviar en solitario a uno de sus jōnins, para que corroborase, de manera directa, que es lo que estaba sucediendo con los shinobis de la Arena.

Kakashi y Hinata intercambiaron una última mirada en el momento que desaparecieron de la biblioteca, y reaparecieron, al utilizar sus jutsus de velocidad, en la zona señalada por Pakkun.

Frente ellos estaba el sensei del equipo de los Sabakus No, un tipo de nombre _Baki._ Y detras de ambos, Gekkō, estaba siendo cubierto por el rocío que Hinata emitió de su jutsu de velocidad, y por el humo blanco de Kakashi. Además, él, fue rodeado de manera protectora por las respectivas invocaciones.

El hombre de pañoleta, y apariencia similar a Shiranui, estaba acuclillado y gravemente lesionado con una tajadura profunda en su pecho.

"¡Maldición! No esperaba refuerzos…" El jōnin de la arena retrocedió con cautela, reconociendo la reputación que le precedía al dúo de ninjas de elite, que se apareció frente a él. A pesar de la negrura de la noche, la luna llena se alzaba poderosa, alumbrando los rostros de:

Hatake Kakashi, 'el ninja-copia' o también conocido como 'Kakashi del sharingan'. Un jōnin de clase 'S-S', que llegó a ser capitán del escuadrón ANBU por tres años, y se rumoreaba que poseía más de mil tipos de ninjutsu aprendidos, y diversos estilos de taijutsu manejados a la perfección. Aparte, y no menos importante, Kakashi era el hijo y heredero del _bastardo_ de Colmillo Blanco. Era el hijo del shinobi que fue la clave, durante la segunda guerra ninja, para posicionar a Konoha como los vencedores.

Y como si aquello no fuera suficiente presagio de mal augurio, al lado del Hatake, estaba Hyuga Hinata. Una kunoichi de clase 'A', conocida como 'Los ojos del Gigante Heteruru'. Una jōnin capaz de seguir el rastro y encontrar huellas, hasta en las honduras de un dique, rio, o incluso, del mismo océano. Se tenía claro entre los shinobis de las cinco naciones, que si ella era tu cazadora, iba a encontrarte. No importara que hicieras por esconderte, nada ni nadie, escapa de su rango de visión.

"Kakashi, Hinata… ¿Q-qué están haciendo aquí?" Hayate se dobló adolorido, soltado su espada y siendo retenido por dos de los peces-voladores, que se colaron por debajo de sus axilas impidiéndole desfallecer en el duro pavimento terroso.

Hoy él, no iba a morir.

" _Ne_ … estábamos en biblioteca, estudiando un poco de anatomía visual, y presentimos que uno de nuestros colegas podría necesitar ayuda extra contra este sujeto." Farfulló el platinado mirando con desdén al shinobi de la arena. Kakashi hablaba con desinterés, propia de la serenidad de él, pero al igual que Hinata, estaba posicionado de manera defensiva. Cualquier movimiento en falso, y Baki sería historia. "Fue una grata casualidad que estuviéramos cerca..."

"¡Lunadas-san, lleven al hospital a Hayate-kun y asegúrense que sea atendido de inmediato!"

"Entendido, _hime_ "

"Pakkun, acompaña a los Lunadas. Hinata y yo, nos encargamos de ' _conversar_ ' ciertos códigos de ética shinobi, que al parecer, este tipo ha olvidado… Será una larga conversación, y esperemos que sea solo verbal."

"¡A la orden, jefe!" El perro asintió, y luego de avanzar un par de pasos, se volvió para mostrar sus pequeños y afilados dientes caninos hacia jōnin de Suna. "Puede que no lo parezca, pero muerdo muy fuerte, _grrr…_ Por lo que no intente nada estúpido"

.

.

.

.

Pasaron cinco días desde la tercera fase de los exámenes chunins.

Naruto caminaba irritado, pateando una piedra por las calles que le conducían a… Bueno, no tenía idea hacía donde estaba dirigiéndose. Su rostro ceñudo, y mirada hosca advertían que no tuvo una buena mañana. De hecho, tuvo una pésima mañana.

"¡La peor de todas, _'ttebayo_!"

Él se había levantado temprano, estaba animado y sonriente, incluso mientras tomaba con calma su desayuno 'saludable' de cereales, yogurt y frutas, no hizo ninguna mueca al recordar porque el cambio radical de sus hábitos alimenticios. Estos se debieron a la conversación que tuvo con Iruka-sensei, hace tres días en el puesto de Ichiraku, donde el chunin le regañó por sus malos hábitos alimenticios, y siendo tan llegado y conocedor de los miedos de Naruto como solo Umino podía hacer, le amedrentó con la cuestión de hacer una ingesta equilibrada de alimentos. Donde si el rubio no empezaba a balancear su dieta, iba a quedar igual de bajito que Hinata-sensei, quien apenas rozaba la estatura de un metro cincuenta y cinco. Y Naruto, a pesar que estimaba enormemente a la jōnin de rastreo y la admiraba como a una hermana cariñosa, o la madre que nunca tuvo, él no quería quedar como un _enano de jardín._ En una chica estaba bien, era adorable y lindo que fueran menuditas, pero… ¡Uzumaki no quería esas características en su físico! ¡Él quería ser alto, fornido y desarrollar musculatura! Por lo que, con el rostro pálido, pidió ayuda a Sakura para hacer las compras de la despensa.

Su compañera de equipo podía ser pésima en la cocina, pero había demostrado ser muy hábil en discernir que alimentos eran 'sanos' y cuáles no.

" _¡¿Quién hubiera pensado que el ramen no es comida sana?!"_ Meditó Naruto pateando fieramente la piedra a la distancia. Se sobó la cabeza al recordar el coscorrón que Haruno le dio, por meter en el carrito del supermercado más de diez tazones de ramen instantáneo. " _Al menos, Sakura-chan fue de ayuda para que no me estafaran con los precios, ni me sacaran de la tienda…"_

Una sonrisa adornó las facciones del rubio. Sakura había empezado a reconocerle como compañero. Pero tan rápido como sonrió, volvió a acordarse porque estaba enojado.

Luego desayunar, se alistó y fue al hospital con la esperanza de empezar entrenar, de una vez, bajo la supervisión de su sensei. Estuvo en la clínica hace un par de horas, sabiendo que Hatake estaría ahí para recoger a Sasuke a quien daban de alta esta mañana. Otra vez, el dato de dónde encontrar a Kakashi, se lo brindó Hinata. La sensei del equipo 8 le dedicó una mirada triste, como si supiera que es lo que ocurriría cuando él buscara a Kakashi para que lo instruyera.

Los vocablos de ella fueron la confirmación de que es lo que iba a pasar esta mañana:

"Naruto-kun, si necesitas ayuda con tu entrenamiento, no dudes en venir al área 14. Puedo instruirte posturas de taijutsu, y algo de ninjutsu, si así lo necesitas…"

Naruto no podía tomar ese entrenamiento por más que lo deseara. Él vio la caída de hombros en torno a la decepción en Shino, cuando su oponente para la cuarta fase fue anunciada como Ino Yamanaka, y no Neji Hyuga… Aburame siempre le pareció un chico inexpresivo, carente de cualquier emoción y un poco _raro_. Pero, tal vez fue Hinata o la misma Hanabi, quien cambiaron un poco esa sequedad del domador de insectos, y lo hicieron un chico más empático y menos lejano.

"¡¿Por qué Hinata-sensei no fue nuestra instructora del equipo 7?! A Sakura-chan y a mí nos encantaría tener a alguien que al menos nos dedique una segunda mirada antes de dejarnos a la deriva y… ¡Todos siempre van tras Sasuke, _'ttebayo_ ¿Qué tiene él que lo haga tan especial?!" Gritó el rubio revolviéndose ambas manos fastidiado.

Lo bueno, era que Sakura, desde hace dos días, corría con suerte. Su compañera estaba siendo entrenada en el arte del genjutsu, durante este mes en el que estaban fuera de servicio. Yuuhi Kurenai la había tomado bajo su tutela, y Haruno juró que cuando bajara de la mansión Yakumo, sería mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido hasta ahora. Ella haría hasta lo imposible por avanzar al mismo ritmo que sus compañeros… Naruto envidiaba de buena manera la suerte de la rosada, al tener a alguien que le dedicara tiempo y veía en su persona cualidades a pulir.

Él, por su parte, ya había perdido completa esperanzas de que Hatake lo entrenara. Y no es como si Naruto no insistiera, estaba dispuesto a aprender aun si tenía que compartir tiempo junto a Sasuke. Pero Kakashi se había negado, alegando que le encontró un mejor instructor para él. Y lo cierto era que ese mentor, Ebisu, alías 'el pervertido de closet', no era precisamente la clase de mentor que Uzumaki creía estar necesitando.

"…él podrá instruirte mejor que yo, Naruto. Es un profesional en la área de enseñanzas, y te ayudará en tu moldeo de chakra."

Naruto se sorprendió a sí mismo, al mantenerse callado y no contradecir las palabras de Kakashi, apretando sus puños sin decir nada, ni mucho menos asintiendo. Sería mentira si no reconocía que le hubiese encantado estallar en una rabieta, exigiendo lo obvio, y eso era que su sensei le enseñara… Hubiese armando un escándalo en el hospital si era necesario. Pero, no lo hizo.

 _…"Y en cuanto al trabajo en equipo, ten paciencia. Es algo que se da con el tiempo y la perseverancia. Por ahora, podrías tratar de ser comprensivo con Haruno-chan, Uchiha-kun, y también con Kakashi-san"…_

Estaba siendo comprensivo. Tal vez demasiado.

El silencio de Naruto, en aquel momento que Ebisu se hizo presente en el pasillo del hospital, fue suficiente para que notara en el Uchiha un malestar, que ante alguno de sus griteríos habría pasado completamente inadvertido. Su compañero de equipo buscaba a la figura de Sakura junto a él, y al no verla, un dejo de ansiedad se tornó en su siempre rostro ceñudo. Haruno había ido al hospital una única vez, y fue durante el mismo día que trajeron a Sasuke del escuadrón de inteligencia. Naruto también estuvo ese día en el hospital, pero él más que visitar a Sasuke quien solo tenía _un brazo quebrado_ o eso es lo que le dijeron, fue a visitar a Hanabi y a Rock Lee.

Los pasos de Uzumaki se detuvieron en el puente que conectaba con las aguas termales de Konoha. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora?

"¡Sabía que estaría espiando en los baños de las damas! Este mocoso mañoso, alumno de Hiruzen tenía que ser. No ha cambiado nada desde que era un puberto hormonal. Espérame aquí, Hana _-_ chan ¡Voy a jalarle de las ojeras a _Jiraiya_ , y darle un chancletazo en la cabezota dura, a ver si así le quito lo pervertido!" Era la voz chirriante de una anciana, bien conocida por todos los aldeanos de la villa y, por lo tanto, también para Naruto.

Era la viejecita, que siempre les daba caramelos a los niños pequeños. Ella fue la primera persona que le regaló algo en su vida.

"Soy Hanabi, obaa-san, no Hana…" Gimió una castaña, quien sostenía un par de bolsas de papel del mercado. "La hermana de Kiba se llama Hana."

Los ojos azules del rubio, se entornaron hacia la niña quien era dejada atrás por la abuela del pueblo. Sin intención, Naruto pateó con todas sus fuerzas la piedra que venía arrastrando, la cual fue a darle en la nuca de un hombre de cabellos blancos que, a varios metros de distancia, estaba parado en los tejados de los baños.

"¡Ey, Hanabi!"

"¿Uzumaki?"

"El mismo, _'ttebayo_ "

La chica volvió su cuerpo en dirección a Naruto. Él era con la última persona que esperaba encontrarse, después de cuatro días sin salir de la casa de los Shiranui. Lía había insistido en que le haría bien a ambas tomar un poco de sol, sin embargo, viniendo de la peculiar señora en la que su madre y hermana habian dejado a cargo, sabía que esta salida entrañaría algo más. La anciana era impredecible, y aprovechaba de la ausencia de su nieto para hacer todo lo que tenía 'prohibido' hacer.

Como era el hecho de sacarla a ella de casa, siendo que Genma dio como ultimátum que no salieran sin estar escoltadas por él o por Hinata.

"Hnn… Si estás buscando a _mi_ nee-san, estas de mala suerte. Ella no está aquí. Y no voy a decirte donde encontrarla. Debe entrenar a Shino para las finales, y tú no eres parte del equipo 8, por lo que no te permitiré que les molestes."

"Tú y Kakashi-sensei se llevarían tan bien… Los dos dicen lo mismo." Refunfuñó el rubio cruzándose de brazos, recordando con fastidio que el platinado le había dicho exactamente lo mismo antes de desaparecer junto a Sasuke. Si Hatake supiera que Hinata se ofreció a entrenarle, tal vez se hubiese quedado callado. "Y no estoy buscando a Hinata-sensei, sé que está ocupada entrenando a Shino en el área 14… Me crucé con ella hace unos días, y me invitó a unirme almorzar en Barbe-Q. Es lindo lugar, nunca antes fui, y Shino come poco."

"Viniendo de _mi_ nee-san, no me sorprende que te viera cara de muerto de hambre y te invitara a unírseles"

"¡Oe! ¡Yo no tengo cara de muerto de hambre!"

"Como digas, ¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces, qué?"

"Ya sabes que Hinata no está conmigo, ¿Por qué me estás hablando?"

Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos molesto. Miró con fastidio a la niña, no entendiendo aún, después que compartieron el último año en la academia juntos, que es lo que la hacía 'tan lista' para haberla pasado de año. Bueno, tal vez si lo entendía, Hanabi era mucho mejor que Sasuke en todas las áreas shinobis, e inclusive, era más agradable conversar con ella que con el Uchiha. Y el motivo porque la Hyuga no fue la primera de la clase se debió a que el año que no realizó le restó puntajes en el promedio. Pero, como todos los genios o prodigios, parecían desconocer la interacción con los demás…

"¿Acaso no puedo saludarte sin tener otro motivo?"

"¿Qué otros propósito tendrías para hacerlo? Nunca antes me habías hablado, _ni yo a ti_ …"

"Tengo tres… tres buenos motivos" Naruto extendió una de sus manos hacia adelante, olvidándose que la niña no podía verle debido a la ceguera. Empezó a enumerarlos con los dedos en alto; "Primero, fuimos compañeros de graduación, aunque nunca me hayas hecho caso en la academia. Segundo, eres la hermana menor de Hinata-sensei… Y tercero, me agradas. No eres la niñata creída que todos decían en la academia que eras."

Hanabi alzó una ceja tras las gasas que rodeaban la mitad superior de su cara. Le hubiese contestado de manera cortante, y pedido que dejara de hacer el tonto frente a ella. Nunca fue una chica de paciencia para tratar con las personas de su misma o similar edad, los consideraba idiotas y promiscuos. Personas que no valían la pena para tratar, porque no estaban a su mismo nivel. Sin embargo, fue gracias a Naruto que no dudó en continuar en su anterior combate, él conocía a su hermana mejor que ella misma. Y solo, quizás, podría ser que Naruto no era un completo idiota de doce años.

"Tienes un punto a favor, no soy niñata creída. Pero aún así, ¿No deberías estar entrenando más, que perdiendo el tiempo aquí? Llegaste a los exámenes finales, cabeza hueca, deja de perder el tiempo y ve con tu jōnin-sensei"

"No puedo…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Kakashi-sensei ha tomado a Sasuke para entrenar y él, no… yo…" El genin sintió pena de sí mismo, no podía admitir en voz alta que su instructor no lo había considerado para entrenar. Tragando saliva pesadamente, decidió obviarlo y permitirse obviar el dolor de su pecho. "¿Sabías que he quedado en las finales con tu primo? ¡Le patearé el trasero, por ti y Hinata-sensei! Es una promesa, _'ttebayo_ "

"Tks… ese cretino de Neji" La castaña apretó con fuerza las bolsas. Juraba que cuando tuviera de nuevo su doujutsu activo, le daría a ese primo suyo la paliza de su vida. "No te confíes con él. Neji utiliza técnicas avanzada del jūken, y seguro que querrá hacerte papillas."

"Lo sé, no me confiaré"

"Asegúrate tampoco de hacer el idiota. Tu combate contra mi compañero Kiba, estuvo bien. Pero no podrás vencerle con ese nivel… Necesitarás de un buen mentor."

"¡Ya _verás_ que lo venceré! ¡Solo obsérvame!" Naruto casi se arrepintió de sus palabras, ¿Cómo Hanabi iba a poder verlo? Mitad del rostro en Naruto se tornó azulado, quería agradarle a la chica, y ahí estaba metiendo la pata en algo tan obvio.

"Estaré en la tribuna escuchando…" Hanabi revolvió las bolsas de papel, incomoda de lo que iba a decir. No era Shino quien estaba junto a ella, ni el pelmazo de Kiba. Aun así, sentía que debía decírselo; "Por lo que más te vale que tu nombre sea anunciado como 'ganador Uzumaki'… O si no, cuando recupere mi vista, serás el segundo a quien iré a darle una golpiza"

"¡Dalo por hecho!" El rubio tomó una de las bolsas de papel que cargaba la castaña. Mal entendiendo que su torpeza no era debido a lo que sostenía, si no a lo que dijo. Ella le estaba dando demasiada importancia a un chico, por el que hace semanas no hubiese dado ni un ryō "Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te mandaron sola a hacer compras?"

En las bolsas había un montón de verduras, mercancía enlatada, y ¿Fideos para hacer ramen?

"Que va, estoy 'acompañando' a obaa-san, o ella me estaba acompañando a mí… La verdad ni lo yo lo sé."

"¿Obaa-san?"

Antes que Naruto pudiera cuestionar, si se trataba de su abuela o algo así, la voz de la viejecilla de los dulces se hizo presente, y la mano ahora libre de la niña, apuntó con el dedo índice hacia donde venía una señora, que por su edad parecía que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Aunque… sería incorrecto decir aquello. La anciana traía de una oreja a un hombre mayor, fornido, de cabellos blanco quien iba agachado y quejándose ruidosamente.

Era el mismo hombre de cabello blanco a quien Naruto accidentalmente, y aún sin saberlo, le había dado una pedrada. Era el mismo hombre que lo entrenaría durante el resto del mes.

"¡Obaa-chan, ya le he dicho que estaba recolectando información para mis libros! ¡Tengo una clientela muy importante con la que cumplir!"

"¡Llevo escuchándote decir lo mismo desde hace veinte años! ¡¿Cuántos más piensas decirme lo mismo?!"

"Con su edad, yo realmente esperaba que ya estuviera bajo tierra… ¡Aay, aay, era broma viejita!" El jalón de la oreja se había intensificado.

"He vivido ciento quince años, puedo vivir otros cien más, mocoso…" Lía soltó de la oreja a Jiraiya una vez estuvieron a un par de metros de los genins. La abuela acomodó sus redondeados anteojos, sin advertir aún la presencia de Naruto. Su vista cada vez era peor "Gracias por esperar, Hana-chan, ahora vamos a ir buscar al hijo de Minato-kun, y... ¡Oh, aquí esta! ¡Naruto-kun, déjame que te presento a tu padri-!"

El extraño hombre para esos dos muchachos, quienes no entendían nada de lo que la vieja hablaba, se quedó mirando de manera anonada al rubio. Si estuvieran solos le hubiese revuelto con afecto la melena dorada similar a la de su difunto estudiante. Llevaba tiempo sin ver su ahijado, y por primera vez, ambos estaban uno frente al otro, plenamente consientes, pero… el sujeto de cabello blanco tuvo que reprimir cualquier gesto cariñoso, y llevar una mano a la boca de la vieja para callarla antes que realmente metiera la pata.

Lía estuvo a punto de romper uno de los secretos mejor custodiados de toda Konoha. Era un milagro que hasta el día de hoy no hubiese incumplido algún otro. _Tal vez su nieto, Genma, la tenía controlada en casa…_

"¡Soy Jiraiya! ¡El legendario sannin de los sapos! Es un placer conocerlos, mocosos."

"Etto… viejo, creo que debería-" Uzumaki no llegó a sugerir que sacara la mano de la boca de la abuela.

La venerable anciana mordió con su dentadura postiza la mano de Jiraiya, provocando que este al fin la soltara. El adulto dirigió una mirada huraña a la señora "Ambos vendrán almorzar con nosotras a casa, ¿Te parece, Hana-chan? Prepararé ensaladas, ramen, y muchas otras cosas riquísimas y saludables… Además así podrán ayudarnos a cargar las bolsas."

"¡¿Ramen?!" Chilló Naruto olvidándose completamente de todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

Hanabi suspiró irritada, ¿Así que este era el plan de la abuela? Traer a _dos completos extraños_ a casa y alimentarlos. Por alguna retorcida y poca probable cuestión, siendo que tan solo llevaban cuatro días y horas de conocerse, a la Hyuga no sé le hizo ninguna sorpresa.

La vieja estaba dispuesta a todo, por sacar de las casillas a su nieto.

"Que me llamo Hanabi, obaa-san, no Hana…"

.

.

Encendiendo el décimo cigarrillo del día, Asuma inhaló hondo la pitada de su vicio, sintiendo el quemazón en la tráquea y el sabor añejo del humo. Jugueteó con el encendedor metálico, usando su mano izquierda. Estaba a la espera, en la salida de la torre Hokage, de uno de los escoltas oficiales del Sandaime. El tiempo que llevaba allí, apoyado en la pared externa a la torre, cerrando y abriendo la tapa de su mechero, le sirvió para apreciar la noche que se cernía tibia y nublada.

Probablemente llovería durante el amanecer, o al menos en unas horas, cuando se hiciera de madrugada.

Rascó su mejilla derecha, sabiendo que sus habilidades para predecir el clima eran bastantes malas, por lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de afirmar si llovería, lloviznaría, o solo eran nubes pasajeras. Suspiró con pesar. Las cualidades sensoriales se las dejaba a sus colegas shinobis más observadores, o más directamente a los ninjas de rastreo. La especialidad de él era el combate, por ello se definía a sí mismo como un _peón._ Nada realmente importante, y una mera ficha sacrificable en el juego de shōgi.

El juego de las estrategias.

Hoy, y como desde comienzo de esta semana, cuando le enseñó a Nara Shikamaru las técnicas básicas del shōgi, no había podido vencer a su estudiante, ni siquiera empatarlo. Su genin, más retraído y constantemente somnoliento, tenía potencial, solo era cuestión de saber pulirlo y guiarlo para que siga avanzando por su propia cuenta.

 _"Espero estar presente para ver hasta donde llegarás, Shikamaru. Porque estoy convencido que aspiras alto muchacho…"_ Los pensamientos de Asuma se dirigieron lejos. Allá, donde se reunió en la tarde con sus estudiantes.

Jamás esperó tomarles cariño tan rápido a un grupo de genins, de quien confió que sabrían entrenarse por ellos mismos, sin necesitar nada de su persona. Sin esperar nada de él, quien en un comienzo no quiso tener que ver en nada que refiriese a ser un instructor. Se estaba suavizando, y no le agradaba aquello. Tenía sus sospechas de porque se estaba ablandando, donde tal vez la influyente bondad de Akimichi Chouji le había alcanzado, o la perseverancia de Yamanaka Ino en sacar a relucir las mejores cualidades de la gente a su alrededor, le estuvieran calando más hondo que la nicotina misma.

Cerró finalmente su mechero y pasó a guardarlo dentro del bolsillo superior de su chaleco.

"…mantenme al tanto de la situación, Matarashi. No me confío que hayan dejado que se marchara a ese jōnin-sensei traidor, de Suna. _Tks_ , es que ¡¿No han visto como quedó Hayate?! ¡Casi nos lo matan, ¿Cómo pueden dejarlo libre?!" La voz, estrepitosa y gruñona, del hombre al que Asuma estaba esperando apoyado en la pared, se hizo eco en la quietud de la calle silenciosa.

"¡Hmf, cállate, Genma, empiezas a sonar como la reina del drama!"

"Prefiero oírme como la 'reina del drama', a ser imbécil y dejar suelto a un enemigo potencial. Ese tipo Baki está mintiendo ¡¿Por qué atacar a Hayate, si no?! ¡Algo están tramando!"

"¡Estamos en tiempo de paz, ¿Te olvidas?! Suna es nuestro aliado, y tenemos que acatarnos a sus demandas… Aunque, créeme que tampoco estoy a favor de dejarlo marcharse."

"Si estuvieras tan en contra, hubieses hecho algo ¡Eres la mano derecha de Morino-taicho, ¿No?! ¡Podrías disuadirle para que lo encierren, o algo, hasta que confiese!"

"¿Crees que es tan fácil? Estoy atendiendo otros asuntos, idiota. El muchacho Uchiha es uno de ellos, y ya tengo suficiente dolor de cabeza con él y los viejos del consejo. Y el imbécil de Hatake no es de ninguna maldita ayuda…"

"Umf, se me había olvidado el tema del alumno de Kakashi."

"A ti se te olvida todo"

"Por si no lo sabes, yo también tengo mis propios asuntos que atender…"

" _Ja_ , ¿Acaso tu abuela y la hermana menor de Hinata te están causando dolores extra de cabeza?"

"Hmf…" Genma decidió no contestar. En cierta manera, la mujer de cabellos morados, que caminaba a su lado por el pasillo que conducía al exterior del edificio, tenía razón. Lía había estado desobedeciéndole sus pedidos, con más frecuencia de lo normal. Y eso, no era algo precisamente bueno.

El fumador resopló, ¿Acaso Anko y Shiranui no podían ser un poco menos ruidosos? Estaban gritando cada palabra que decían. Como si quisieran que toda Konoha se enterara de su pleito.

"Nos vemos mañana, idiota. Trata de tener tu culo aquí temprano. Eres el único de los guardias del Hokage que vale la pena…"

"Ese es el peor halago que puedes darle a un hombre... ¡Auch! ¡¿A qué vino ese golpe, _abusiva_?!"

La mujer no contestó. Se desvaneció en el típico remolino de hojas del jutsu de velocidad, dejando a un castaño que se sobaba el antebrazo golpeado y miraba irritado hacia, donde segundos antes, había estado caminando junto a Matarashi.

"Tú y Anko, hacen una buena pareja. Los dos son igual de ruidosos" El joven Sarutobi decididó hacer notar su presencia. Le dedicó un asentimiento de consuelo a su colega, Shiranui estaba con el semblante caído y más cansado de lo que recordaba haberle visto nunca.

Al pobre todavía le quedaban tres semanas más como escolta de Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"No digas sandeces. Matarashi no es, en lo absoluto, mi tipo"

"¿A no?, ¿Y cuál es tu tipo, entonces?"

"…" El castaño abrió la boca con la intención de contestar, pero se quedó sin decir nada. Tenía que reconocer que él no era un hombre exigente a la hora de escoger una mujer, con la cual pasar una noche agradable. Había estado una única vez en una relación _seria,_ hasta que su abuelita le espantó la novia. Justo el mismo día que se la presentó. "Siendo honestos, no tengo un 'tipo' en específico. No soy como tú, que tiene fascinación por las pelinegras de piernas bonitas y labios carnosos."

Asuma decidió no contestar aquel intento de provocación burlona, sobre las referidas piernas y boca de _Yuuhi Kurenai..._ "Por lo tanto, si no tienes un tipo, no descartas que Anko pueda ser una opción ¿Eh…?"

"Pfff, ni de broma… Nunca saldría con una kunoichi. Son demasiado mandonas y quejosas. No soportaría lidiar con alguien así."

No soportaría lidiar con una Lía Shiranui versión dos, en su vida. Con su abuela bastaba y sobraba.

"Si no te agradan esas cualidades, tal vez alguien como _Hinata_ sería una buena opción para ti." Observó el hombre, saliendo de su apoyo en la pared de la torre Hokage.

Obtuvo una contestación instantánea. Genma se tensó y se puso con la mitad del rostro en tono verdolagas, como si acabara de oler, o presenciar, algo completamente desagradable. La mirada parda de Shiranui, le cuestionaba si estaba hablando en serio.

"¡No digas sandeces!" El castaño gimió acomplejado, escupiendo a lo lejos su palillo que llevaba en la boca. "¡Hinata es mi mejor amiga, casi como la hermana que nunca tuve! Jamás la vería de otro modo… es _agh_ , indigesto e incestuoso de alguna manera, ella- ¡No te rías de mí, cabrón!"

El moreno mayor no le hizo caso, sonrió divertido. Era tan fácil hacer picar a Genma en estos asuntos. Casi se sentía mal por provocarle, _casi_. "¡Oh bueno, hombre! No te enojes. Actúas de manera tan sobreprotectora con Hinata, que puede prestarse a malentenderse que te atraiga… _ya sabes._ Es bastante normal que entre compañeros de un mismo equipo surjan enamoramientos o roces."

Ese 'ya sabes' refería a varios de los equipos de sus generaciones que terminaron en pareja. Uno de ellos fue Hayate Gekkō y _Meiko_ Yugao.

"Pues, eso no pasará jamás con Hinata. Ella está bien como está… y entre los cuatro tenemos que mantenerla apartada de los hombres que se le acerquen con intenciones de conquistarle"

"¿Los cuatros?"

"Si. Tú, Gai, Kakashi y yo. Somos sus protectores, debemos mantenerla alejada de los tíos con dobles intenciones."

Si Asuma hubiese podido bufarse de la idiotez de Genma, sin levantar sospechas, lo hubiera hecho. Era inconcebible que el amigo, más cercano de la jōnin de rastreo, no se hubiera dado por aludido aún sobre la atracción de Hatake por ella. Hasta Gai lo había descubierto, y a Maito le decían ' _La Bestia'_ , precisamente por su escasez de materia gris… _"No creo que Genma no se haya dado cuenta. Más bien, él parece que no quiere darse por enterado de la 'amistad' tan particular de Kakashi y Hinata."_

Las facciones del joven Sarutobi se relajaron. Era mejor que el castaño no se enterase de nada, o terminaría interrumpiendo algo, que aún ni siquiera se había podido iniciar correctamente, debido a lo inexpresivo que era Kakashi y lo retraída a los misterios de la sexualidad que era Hinata.

"Bien, suéltalo, Asuma… ¿Qué haces aquí? Porque dudo que te tomaras la molestia de venir, a la torre Hokage, tan solo a ver mi hermoso rostro."

"Me da más curiosidad ver la cara de Kakashi que la tuya" Asuma arrojó la colilla de su cigarro ya terminado, a la distancia. Iniciaron la caminata hacia el centro de la aldea, donde en un par de manzanas tendrían que separarse, ya que sus viviendas se ubicaban en distintas direcciones.

"Anda ya, lárgalo, ¿Qué es?"

Ladeó la cabeza, pensando si debería decirlo sin rodeos, o dar un poco más de vuelta en sus charlas. Con Genma tuvo que pasar años para que se conocieran realmente, y mucho más para que se volvieran amigos. Era fácil para los dos recordarse en sus tiempos de críos inexperto e ingresantes de la Academia. Donde Shiranui parecía haberlo colocado a él como una especie de rival y tratado de superar innumerables veces, hasta conseguirlo con éxitos en los exámenes chunins. Genma fue el segundo de ellos en ascender de rango… Pero no se dirigieron más que palabras de saludos, hasta que Asuma se marchó de Konoha a prestar sus servicios shinobis al palacio del Daimayo. Y fue allí, donde se cruzó con Genma en reiteradas misiones, en las que él tenía que cumplir como uno de los guardianes de los viejos del consejo; Homura, Koharu, y _Danzo_. Esos tres vejestorios asistían con frecuencia a la morada del terrateniente, teniendo que tratar asuntos diplomáticos. El segundo hijo del Sandaime y el único nieto vivo de Lía empezaron a conversar, y coincidir en sus formas de pensar y actuar ante las situaciones.

Pasó un año, y empezaron sus intercambios de misivas, donde a lo largo de la década de ausencia de Asuma en Konoha, era Genma quien le ponía al tanto de todo lo que ocurría puertas para adentro de la aldea. Aunque, hubo un único acontecimiento anterior a cuando se ganaron la confianza del uno y del otro, que Shiranui nunca hizo mención.

"Quiero que me cuentes, y a _detalle_ , el duelo en el que falleció Hiashi Hyuga"

"¡¿Qué?!" Los pasos del castaño se vieron detenidos. El joven se ahogó con el palillo nuevo, que había colocado en su boca, y finalmente despabiló toda la pereza que tenía por el día arduo de labor.

"Ya lo he dicho. Háblame sobre ese _Agni Kai_ "

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué… quieres saber eso ahora?"

"No me termina de cuadrar como es que el consejo de Konoha no se opuso"

Genma no se movió. Quedó estático y empezó a ponerse tenso. "Es obvio, ellos siempre han tenido buenas migas con los Hyugas del soke. Mantener la verdad bajo la alfombra, juntando polvo, es algo que tienen en común."

"Eso ya lo sé… Incluso, tengo mis suposiciones que te he comentado sobre el 'por qué' no se hizo el escándalo que debió haberse llevado con la masacre Uchiha. Actuaron como si les fuera irrelevante la desaparición de unos de los clanes fundadores de la aldea."

"¡¿Irrelevante?! Podría jurarte que _Danzo Shimura_ estaba complacido. Ese tipo es la peste de la aldea, créeme… No hay cosa que aborrezca más de mi trabajo que tener que lidiar con él."

Los concejales de Konohagakure y los de la familia principal de los Hyugas eran similares, en varios aspectos. Ellos tenían sus propios acuerdos, extracurriculares, que nunca hubiesen conseguido obtener por parte del Clan Uchiha. Los poseedores del sharingan jamás habrían doblegado a su familia en una división de elite. Pero… Seguía quedando la cuestión de porque no impidieron el enfrentamiento entre el líder de los Hyugas y, en aquel entonces, la chunin Hinata.

"¿Me vas a contar?"

"No es algo que me guste recordar…" Shiranui retornó sus pasos, hablando en tono bajo.

"Te he contado varias _asuntos_ personales, Genma. Y ninguno de ellos, fácil de decirlos. No estás en posición de negarte a contarme que ocurrió ese día"

" _Tks_ … dame un cigarro" Gruñó el castaño, estirando su mano en dirección al otro jōnin.

"No sabía que fumaras" Asuma sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón la caja de cigarrillos. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pestañar, cuando su compañero ya se lo había arrebatado y sacaba uno de los tubos rubios de nicotina.

El mechero plateado pasó a ser extraído e igualmente quitado de las manos grandes y callosas del moreno.

Dando una pitada al vicio de Sarutobi, Genma finalmente habló. "El día que Hinata fue internada en urgencias, tras enfrentarse con su padre, me fui a embriagar… Fue la segunda vez, antes de cumplir mayoría de edad, que estuve borracho y completamente fuera de sí."

"¿Umh? ¿Y cuándo fue la primera vez?"

"Cuando cancelaron la búsqueda, para encontrar a Jikkaku-sensei… El día que lo dieron por _desaparecido_."

"Ya veo…"

"El recordar cualquiera de esos dos días... no me es en lo absoluto grato" Genma arrugó el ceño y pisó con fuerza el asbesto por donde iban caminando. No había ni un alma alrededor de ellos. "Escucha, y no me interrumpas, porque no voy a repetir nada…"

 **.**

 _…"Convocados en el templo central de nuestros ancestros, daremos inicio al duelo de Agni Kai por la tutela del puesto de líder del clan Hyuga. Solo habrá un vencedor, y será el que se mantenga vivo." La voz del anciano y antiguo jefe de los ojos blancos, Hikame, salió rasposa, seca, corroída. Carente de cualquier preocupación fraternal. Como si en medio de aquel patio, al descubierto, estuvieran desconocidos, y no su primogénito y primera nieta. "¡Adquieran posiciones!"_

 _El cuerpo menudo, pequeño, aún para sus casi quince años de edad, se estremeció. No vaciló en sacarse la pesada chamarra violácea, frente a decenas miradas nacares que observaban expectantes, revelando, tras de su prenda, la figura femenina envuelta en la malla de red que en años posteriores llegaría a ser idéntica a la de su madre. Pero, aunque no estuviera dudando, el estar aquí enfrentando aquel perfil severo de su padre que la estudiaban con desdén, mostrándole a ella la perfecta posición del jūken que nunca conseguiría, no significaban que la adolescente no tuviera sus miedos._

 _Sus manos cubrían de manera grácil su rostro y torso, no tenían la dureza de las palmas extendidas hacia adelante y rígidas de Hiashi. Derrocar a su progenitor sería un imposible. Sin embargo, olvidarse de su sueño de ser libre, el cual era una meta suya, era propia, era genuina y respaldada por tantas personas preciosas que conoció en su vida. Sería inaudito posponer este enfrentamiento._

 _"Esa no es la postura del puño suave… Endurece tus hombros, separa las piernas, y levanta tu cabeza en alto." El hombre aprovechó la oportunidad para señalar, con decepción, las obvias diferencias en el taijutsu que había entre ambos. "No me avergüences más."_

 _"Lo siento, otou-sama, pero desde hoy pelearé a mi manera. No voy a escucharle..." La chica se hubiese felicitado a si misma por el valor al denegar sus órdenes directas. Pero no esa tarde, ni mañana, ni nunca más. Ya no habría la posibilidad de cambiar de parecer a su padre. "No puedo usar su estilo de pelea, no es el adecuado para mi contextura… Yo, realmente lamento… ser motivo de vergüenza para usted."_

 _Así como el rio sigue su propio curso, y nunca se puede estar en las mismas aguas que te has sumergido, debía olvidarse de su meta infantil: ser reconocida por su padre. En estas circunstancias y en futuras, era una utopía que no merecía la causa de la misma._

 _El flequillo, que cubría la frente de ella, fue removido por el viento, junto con sus cortos cabellos índigos que apenas cubrían hasta sus delgados hombros. El símbolo del sol de las siete aspas estaba ahí, como una provocación innecesaria para Hiashi. Recordándole que su primogénita ya no era la niña que obedecía sus órdenes sin replicarle. No desde que se 'sacrificó' para ser sellada en lugar del hijo de Hizashi, hace cuatro años. Desobedeciendo la orden primordial de él; Llevar en alto a la familia principal._

 _"Naciste siendo débil. Debiste ingresar a la academia para servir en algo al propósito de un shinobi. Has sido desde siempre un fracaso como Hyuga." El adulto gruñó cada palabra, sin apartar su vista de la menor "Regresaste viva de la tercera guerra, no trayendo honores a la familia. Y ahora, no acataste tus deberes como miembro del boke… Eres mi único fracaso, Hinata. Como líder, y padre de este clan" El byakugan del Hyuga se activó con dureza. Advirtiendo que, delante de él, no había nadie más que un enemigo. "Tu muerte no significará nada para este clan. Aquí, y ahora, dejas de ser mi hija."_

 _"Entiendo. No tiene q-que decirlo…" Hinata no pudo evitar tartamudear. Debió prever esas palabras, las cuales sabían que estaban ahí desde hace años, aguardando algún momento ser dichas. Llevó su mano extendida hacia la altura de su pecho, realizando la técnica de activación de su doujutsu. "¡Byakugan!"_

 _Estuvo todo un año perfeccionándose, con ayuda de su compañero Shiranui, para ampliar su campo de visión por arriba de su mediocre kilometro que llegaba a discernir. El resultado de dicho entrenamiento, fue una mejoría de dos kilómetros y un cuarto de terreno, donde ya no requería de ambas manos para activar su kekegenkai._

 _Ambos byakugans estaban en estado óptimo._

 _"¡El Agni Kai ha empezado!" Hikame retrocedió un par de pasos, incluyéndose en medio de aquel círculo de familiares, quienes eran representantes de ambas casas Hyugas._

 _Durante los 'duelos a muerte', era de menester importancia que fueran asistidos y presenciados por el soke y el boke. Principalmente por estos últimos, ya que notarían el abrumador poder de la rama principal y cualquier revuelta se vería amedrentada._

 _Entre los miembros de la casa secundaria se encontraban Ko y Hizashi. Los dos representantes de mayor importancia del boke, escoltaban, hombro a hombro, a un muchacho externo del clan y que no fue invitado; El nieto de Lía Shiranui, era un calco exacto de aquella vieja entrometida... A quien ya iba siendo tiempo que la vejez, o algo, le pusiera fin._

 _"Acabaré con esto de una sola vez…" Hiashi fue el primero en moverse. Avanzando con la palma derecha, extendida y con la cual pensaba estampar en el torso de la chica, e inhabilitarla con un único golpe en el centro de su chakra. En 'anahata', el corazón; "¡Shukūken; Ataque de Bofetada Tacón!"_

 _Hinata dobló su cintura hacia un costado, dejando pasar de largo la onda de energía que emitió la mano de él. La posición de sus pies, no tan separados, le permitió girar sobre su eje como si estuviera danzando, y quedar de espaldas a su padre._

 _"Senbon; kata de las mil hojas…" La chunin extendió los dedos anulares y medios de sus manos. Planeaba bloquearle los tenketsus de los omoplatos._

 _Sin embargo, su ataque apenas si llegó a rozar la yukata blanca de su padre. Él se incorporó y saltó ileso a distancia, observándole incrédulo. Porque, hasta donde él conocía, en el arsenal de taijutsu de su hija no había visto, ni oído, mención de-_

 _"Esa técnica… ¿Quién te la ha enseñado?" Hiashi arrugó el ceño, volviendo a la postura defensiva. Un silencio incomodo se tornó en el patio del templo. "Contesta, Hinata"_

 _"La he creado yo misma… Es parte de mi propio estilo de pelea" El rostro redondeado de la azulina se volvió en dirección a su compañero. Pidiéndole disculpas por no haberle mencionado de este jutsu, en el cual se había inspirado en unos de los ataques múltiples que vio hacer, en una ocasión, a Jikkaku-sensei._

 _Genma le sonrió tras de la espalda de Hizashi. Y extendió un pulgar en alto, al estilo de Maito Gai._

 _El castaño, recientemente rapado y con la pañoleta de su banda ninja en la cabeza, había sabido todo ese año que estuvieron juntos entrenando, que su amiga estaba buscando su propio taijutsu que se adecuara a ella… Y se sentía honrado que los senbon hayan sido de inspiración._

 _Le hubiese gustado gritarle, '¡Sensei estaría orgulloso de ti, y el bobo Akito muerto de envidia!' pero se contuvo. No era el momento. Por ahora, tan solo debía morder con ímpetu el palillo en su boca, y esperar por el desenlace de esta pelea. Se mantendría al lado de la única integrante que quedaba de su destruido equipo genin. Era la promesa que le dio al nombre grabado de Akito, en el monumento de los caídos, el día que ella regresó viva de Amagakure._

 _"¡Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas!" El líder del clan, reiteró el contrataque avanzado unos pasos para tener al alcance de su campo de asalto, el menudo cuerpecito de la niña… A quien alguna vez, cuando nació, la cargó en sus brazos complacido de la felicidad._

 _"Ocho trigramas… sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras" Hinata repuntó en la defensiva, dejando boquiabiertos a los integrantes del soke._

 _El taijutsu de ella era una perfecta mezcla del jūken y un estilo completamente ajeno al de ellos. Aunque, este ataque, con el que bloqueaba y esquivaba los ataques fatales de su padre, era una invención de su propia fisonomía. Nadie más podría imitarlo._

 _"Te has rendido en perfeccionar nuestro estilo de combate, y planeabas crear uno nuevo…" Hiashi negó pesadamente con la cabeza. Golpeó el punto de chakra del antebrazo izquierdo de la menor. "Fracasarás. Tu nunca has querido ser un shinobi."_

 _"Eso no es verdad…" Las rodillas de ella se flexionaron, quedando acuclillada, acometió una patada contra las piernas de Hiashi._

 _"Temblabas cada vez que te asignaban una misión. Tuviste que ser rescatada por Uchiha Shisui en tu primer trabajo en solitario… ¡Por un Uchiha!" La rodilla de la chica fue detenida por una de sus amplias manos. Hiashi no se percató que la rodilla de ella estaba recubierta de chakra, el cual lesionó con éxito su dedo meñique._

 _Tras moverse un par de metros a distancia, ganando terreno en el jardín, Hinata mordió su labio inferior y sus piernas se volvieron débiles por unos segundos. No soportaba que le recordaran lo sucedido en Amegakure. Tal vez nunca fuera capaz de olvidar el horror que paso allí…_

 _"Esos días, temblaba p-porque temía no ser útil para mi equipo… Tuve que perder a un gran amigo para descubrir cuál era la causa de mi miedo, que me retrasaba en desarrollarme como una kunoichi"_

 _"Hmf… ¿De que estas hablando, Hinata?" El adulto relajó su posición. Había algo en las palabras de su hija que le estaban provocando escozor en el pecho. "Desde niña te has refugiado tras la falda de Hanako. Siempre has vivido en el miedo. Nunca has salido de él."_

 _"Lo he hecho…" La azulina bajó su vista al suelo, sonriendo con tristeza. Su byakugan activo permitía que observara todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. "Ya no le temo, **Hiashi-sama** … nunca más volveré a temerle"_

 _"…"_

 _El adulto sintió un nudo que le impidió hablar o siquiera pestañar. No debería sorprenderse, los Hyugas se especializan en reconocer emociones y ver a través de todo. Pero… Hinata nunca mostró gestos de pánico a su alrededor. Ella parecía siempre querer ganarse su aprobación._

 _¿Cuándo había empezado a temerle?_

 _"Por favor… ponerse en posición defensiva."_

 _No importaba la respuesta a su pregunta. Él se había vuelto un monstruo ante su primogénita, y pasara lo que pasara, no podría hacer nada por remediarlo. Tampoco es como si pudiera cambiarlo… Le hizo tanto daño por el orgullo del Clan, y aún seguía haciéndolo._

 _Disfrutaba verla caer. Disfrutaba el saber que había fallado por no hacerle caso… Pero, en lo absoluto, él nunca disfrutaría que sus niñas le temieran. Él era su padre, a fin de cuentas, y para temerle ya tenía a una mujer que aguardaba en silencio y velaba, mejor de lo que él podría hacer alguna vez, por sus dos hijas. Su esposa nunca lo había amado... Hanako siempre amó a su gemelo, y era un sentimiento mutuo de ella y Hizashi._

 _"Siempre has sido demasiado amable, Hinata… Heredaste esa cualidad de Hanako, antes que cualquier fortalecimiento que pude haberte enseñado."_

 _"Lo sé, lo siento…"_

 _"No haces esto por ser la cabeza de la familia… Lo estás haciendo por tu madre y tu hermana ¿No es así?"_

 _"Hai…"_

 _"Bien, demuéstramelo… ¡Ocho trigramas; Ciento veinte palmas!"_

 _Hiashi atornilló contra Hinata._

 _La defensa máxima de ella llegaba a cubrirla en los primeros sesenta y cuatro golpes. Los restantes, no podría esquivarlos. Provocó en repetidas ocasiones que la adolescente gimiera adolorida, estaba teniendo cuidado de no destruir sus tenketsus, pero aun así, el dolor debía ser inmenso._

 _Alrededor del número cien, de los golpes de jūken, ella cayó de rodillas al suelo. No había podido acertarle a él ni siquiera un solo golpe, y el adulto aprovechó tenerla a sus pies, para imponer el sello de sumisión nuevamente en su frente marcada y liberada por la ruidosa Uzumaki. Estaba prohibido hacerlo, había una ley que apaleaba a derecho de asilo si un miembro del clan estaba en desacuerdo con acatar peticiones internas de su familia, era por eso que Hinata no había sido 'enjaulada' tras la defunción de Kushina Uzumaki._

 _Aquella ley que impuso el Yondaime, durante su único año como jefe de la aldea, fue lo que impidió que Hinata fuera reclamada por los Hyugas. Pero, en un Agni Kai, lo único que importa es quien sale con vida… No hay normas sobre lo que se puede o no hacer. Mientras que no intervengan, cualquier ataque es válido._

 _"¡_ Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu _!"_

 _La mirada nácar de Hinata se llenó con espanto, contempló a su padre, sin saber a ciencia cierta si estaba asustada por perder su libertad, aun habiendo intentado protegerla, o… si era por el bienestar de él._

 _"¡Hinataaaaaa!" Genma no pudo contener por más tiempo al grito que expidió de su garganta. El palillo había desaparecido de su boca, y estaba siendo retenido por el agarre del tío de su amiga y del antiguo prometido de la misma. "¡Suéltenme! ¡No voy a permitir que-!"_

 _Una onda de energía golpeó al actual líder Hyuga, expulsándolo más de veinte metros hacia atrás, chocando y rompiendo el círculo de personas que le rodeaban. Hiashi se estrelló contra un pilar del templo, cayendo con la vista ida y los siete primordiales centros de chakras destruidos. Había sido, como si una onda de viento húmedo, lo hubiese pechado con una fuerza colosal._

 _Hinata se quedó de rodillas, con el flequillo cubriendo el fūinjutsu del sol, que resplandecía en tonos opalinos… Ella tenía varios tenketsus bloqueados, y un agotamiento inexplicable en su red de chakra. Respiraba pesadamente, subiendo y bajando su pecho._

 _"Hinata-san, lo venció…" El murmullo de sorpresa del muchacho Ko, fue oído por todos los presentes..._

 ** _._**

"…dos horas después dieron por muerto a Hiashi en el hospital, y Hinata era atendida en la sala de urgencias…" Shiranui arrojo la colilla de cigarro, a algún punto perdido de la calle. Colocó un palillo en su boca y volcó su cabeza hacia arriba obviando la noche nublada que se cernía por sobre sus cabezas. En una noche como esta, en el mes de octubre de hace diez años, se había emborrachado. "Los médicos comentaron que nunca antes habian visto tal agotamiento en las redes de chakra de un chunin. Fue como si ella drenara toda su energía, de manera involuntaria, y con ello de alguna forma que hasta hoy desconozco, hizo trizas los centros vitales de Hiashi... ese sello en su frente, es una bendición."

Asuma asintió, asimilando toda la información dicha recientemente por Genma. El cruce caminos que separaban las moradas de ambos estaba próximo.

"¿Fueron los Hyugas, quienes dieron por finalizado el Agni Kai?"

"Tks, ¡Que va! Ellos no harían algo así…Un grupo anbu, enviados por el Sandaime, fueron quienes intervinieron cuando Hinata desfalleció inconsciente." El castaño apretó sus manos que acompañaban, quedamente, sus pasos. Todavía podía recordar, como si fuera ayer, a si mismo corriendo para impedir que la cara de Hinata se estampara en el suelo. Había llorado, temiendo lo peor esa tarde. "Creo que uno de esos anbus, el de mascara de perro, era Kakashi…"

"¿Kakashi presencio el duelo?"

"No estoy seguro, nunca me dijo nada… pero él, fue quien me busco en el bar a la madrugada, para decirme que Hinata acababa de salir de sala de urgencia."

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Feliz San Valentin super atrasado! :D espero que hayan pasado hermoso ese día.**

 **Tengo que hacerles una confesión; La primera escena de este capitulo, no iba a hacer de KakaHina... Tenía pensado hacer una conversación de Hanako y Hina esperando en la sala del hospital, donde ambas iban a rememorar el día que internaron a Hinata tras su pelea con Hiashi. Pero, a ultimo momento (oxease hace tres días) cambie de idea, ¿Porque? Ni yo lo sé. Creo que se me pego lo romanticona, y necesitaba hacerlos estar juntitos.**

 **Aparte que Kakashi solo vs Baki, hubiese significado que Baki fuera mutilado. Y aunque la idea no me desagrada, porque me cae muy mal el sensei de Gaara, ya suficiente problemas hay para sumarle una muerte innecesaria y de la cual Suna podría haber tomado ventaja.**

 **Las demás escenas, las dejo a tu criterio para juzgar. Hice lo que pude con la pelea de Hinata y Hiashi, pero estoy... ¿Viste cuando esperaban más de vos? Bue, así, tal cual estoy :( Ojala, en los próximos cap se me levante el animo y me cope escribiendo alguna escena!**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo! *U***

astoria grey;Bienvenida a mi fics Astoria-san!... Perdón, por estar saludandote desde aquí, pero estoy sin agarrar la computadora y todo lo tengo que hacer por celular (-_-U... Hahaha Narutin hara algo con lo que sabe, lo hara pronto, y sera para ver 'EL VERDADERO ROSTRO DE KAKASHI-SENSEI'. Trato de ir dejando pistas de que es lo que paso con Hinata, en esa 'misión', pero gomen... En este arco voy a desarrollar el pasado Hyuga y las amistades y relaciones que corresponden para esta parte del fics D:

Yona: Oa Yona-chan! xD Todos odiamos a Danzo, hasta Genma(? La pelea de Naruto y Neji es elemental, tiene que ocurrir. Porque ahi es cuando Naruto, al fin se da cuenta, que él no es el unico niño que sabe lo que es estar enjaulado. Naruto en esa pelea cambia, y se vuelve un poco más sencillo. Obviamente tengo pensado hacer mis "cosillas" en esa ecsena -.-U pero no seran muchos cambios, lo prometo. Manipulan a Neji, por bueno, motivos que deje mencione pero que aclarare en los futuros dos cap! :)

luz94: Hola Luna-chan! Oww muchas gracias! Realmente, no creí que los argumentos estuvieran del todo 'bien'... Ya sabes, Neji no es estupido y no iba hacerlo quedar como tal (aunque el Neji de la primera temporada me caía demasiado mal -.-U) Owww encerio? Realmente me gusta mucho escribir las escenas de amistad de los 5 \\(n_n)/, tengo pensada varios momentos de ellos y donde obviamente abra KakaHina, Asuma y Gai apoyan esta pareja! El pasado de ellos era apareciendo en pequeños parrafos, pero despues de los examenes chunins, si tengo pensado hacer una remembranza de como Hina y Kashi empezaron a volverse cercano, y más aún, porque Hina le hablo a él siendo que bueno... Todas sabemos que Kakashi era un culo de mocoso :3

Mikishan; Bienvenida al fics Miki-chan! Gracias, umh, por ahora solo abran recuerdos sueltos sobre xq Kashi fue atraido por Hina. Aclarare ellos despues de la fase del examen chunin. Habra una escena en la que Neji se arrepienta, pero se arrepentira estilo Neji Hyuga, no esperemos mucho (-_-) Haha la abuelita de Genma hara desmadres, como todas las abuelitas adorables n.n

beartes: Hey Bear-chan! Muchas gracias, realmente tenia mis dudas con la escena de Neji vs Hanabi, y no podía hacerla así no más. Lo mismo me ha ocurrido con la pelea de Hinta vs Hiashi. Ahora si bien no hay una gran competencia, pues ella es recientemente un chunin y él "el lider de los Hyugas", tenia que haber sus avances y sus retrocesos. Parte de la pelea origial en el manga y anime de HinatavsNeji, la utilice en este enfrentamiento, me inspire de ese capitulo para hacer ambas peleas (._.)b Puedo entenderte, yo tambien creo q Hinata necesitaba de ese combate para cambiar, pero Hinata aqui es diez años mayor a Neji. Su pelea, q podria hacerle peso a la de 'Neji', es la de con su padre, pero aún asi, Hinata no tiene un Naruto en su vida aqui, ella no ama con desmesura y todo su ser a alguien en especifico. Por lo q, aunque no quiero, los cambios me son necesarios. Tranqui, Hizashi tendra su conversacion con Neji más adelante ;) ¡Oh lo golpearemos todas para que haga algo como padre!

KnL: Oaa oaa Kin-chan! Haha! "Neji en su juvetud", o más bien, "Neji en sus días de emo" ¡Sii! Kashi a decidido conquistarla, despues de casí diez años, al fin hace un avance (-_-) Asuma tendra que ayudar en esto... Muchas gracias! Espero q este cap sea de tu agrado :D Cuidate!

MikaSyo: Mikaaa-chan! ¡Me alegro q te halla gustado la pelea! Ahora si, en este cap, se vino el recuerdo de la pelea de HinatavsHiashi. En cuanto a Naruto, no se si fue tan milagro que descubra que Kashi tiene sentimientos por Hina. Naruto es terriblemente impredecible, y lo que parece obvio, para él es un misterio, y lo que no parece obvio, Naruto es uno de los pocos en notarlo. El jutsu de Hanabi iba justo a eso, a mostrar como aunque ella 'detesta" a los chicos de su edad, se esta acoplando a ellos y haciendo buenas migas.

Yumi-Chan-Hime: Hola Yumi-sama! Hanabi no fue sellada, se que se presto para mal entenderse, perdón por eso. Los motivos de Neji se iran explicando más adelante (exactamente en la pelea con Naruto) ¡Awww gracias! Realmente que me gusta escribir de ellos 5! Y Kashi esta en el amor :'D hahaha okey ya les he dicho que hasta que Kakashi no lo acepte, no podemos darlo x hecho :(

Tsuki: Bienvenida a mi fics Tsuki-chan! Muchas gracías! Espero seguir avanzando por la misma linea y no forzar las escenas :D

Guest: Thanks!

 **Gracias por estarme apoyando!**

 _ **Sayo~**_


	8. Capitulo VII

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

 **Sin quitarles más tiempo, les dejo para q lean. Espero que les interese!**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan...  
_

* * *

 **El lugar de donde vengo**

 **Capitulo VII**

.

 ** ___** _No hablaban tan fuerte como mi corazón **_**_

 _._

Se alojaron desde hace tres semanas, luego que dieran de alta en el hospital a Sasuke, en la vieja cabaña que perteneció con anterioridad a Sakumo Hatake. Ahora, era Kakashi el único heredero de la morada que suponía ser veraniega. Mirando por sobre su preciado Icha Icha _Night_ , escuchando la ducha donde a regañadientes había obedecido el niño para asearse, al cabo de horas entrenando el uso del chidori en la tarde. El jōnin se permitió relajarse y rememorar, sobre el sillón en el que estaba recostado, parte de una infancia que se sentía tan lejana y difusa… Con sus veinticinco años, dicha parte de su pasado, llegaba hacer casi ajena a él.

"Mmmmh… ¿Siempre fue tan opaca y pequeña esta cabaña?" El platinado ladeó su único ojo visible, hacia el techado de lozas. El color ocre de las paredes de madera, pintadas desde hace más de una década, le negó aquella pregunta como un fuerte y metafórico bofetón en la cara. " _No. Yo fui quien desatendió este lugar… Cuando él aún vivía, nunca hubo humedad en estas paredes, y la casa tenía un peculiar olor a menta, no a encierro."_

Suspiró pesadamente.

Recordaba haber venido aquí cada primera semana de septiembre del año, donde aprendió a realizar fogatas, en las que festejaban el cumpleaños de él y el de Sakumo juntos, donde, por primera vez, hizo su pacto a los seis años con sus invocaciones caninas. Esta cabaña había sido su lugar favorito antes de la decisión atroz que su progenitor tomó contra sí mismo… Luego de ello, había regresado una vez cada año, únicamente a entrenarse. Siempre solo. Para volverse más fuerte, y no fallar donde su padre fracaso. Cualquier disfrute en este lugar era completamente innecesario y doloroso.

"Jefe, no hay señal de la arena pútrida, ni del niño de calabaza en los alrededores." La voz de Pakkun substrajo momentáneamente a Kakashi de su pensamientos. El pequeño canino estaba parado en la ventana abierta, al lado de la puerta de roble. Probablemente, estuviera apoyado sobre la cabeza de Buru, el perro ninja más grande entre sus invocaciones. "¿Quiere que demos otra vuelta o podemos irnos a descansar? Sabe que la manada trabaja mejor de día que de noche."

"Den otro recorrido…"

"Cuando quieres, puedes ser muy desconsiderado, Kakashi. Mira que hacernos trabajar al vicio." Gruñó el ninken, bajándose de la ventana y dando ladridos de indicación al resto de los ochos canes que le seguían.

Durante el entrenamiento diurno del día anterior, hizo apelo de presencia Sabaku No Gaara, merodeando por los alrededores, con obvias intenciones apáticas contra el Uchiha. No había sido una buena idea proseguir con los exámenes chunins, ni mucho menos hacer la vista gorda al atentado del jōnin de Suna, contra Hayate.

¿Pero que se podían hacer? Konoha estaba aliada a la aldea de la Arena. No cobrar represalias, cuando se podían evitar, era mejor elección que enemistarse.

"No te das ni una idea, Pakkun… Puedo llegar a ser bastante _desconsiderado_ , la mayor parte del tiempo" Aceptó Kakashi, retomando su atención al librito de tapa azules.

Él nunca invitó a nadie cercano a esta cabaña. Era consiente, muy a su pesar, que sus pocos amigos y personas estimadas, como Uzumaki Naruto, transmitían una calidez y energía, que podían llegar a invadir la opaca morada en cuestión de segundos. Eso no podía ocurrir. No al menos aquí.

Uchiha Sasuke, su estudiante más destacado, era el primero que trajo aquí, teniendo un único propósito que no involucraría nada personal ni mucho menos acarrearía ninguna luz: Entrenarle. Nada más. Este lugar seguía siendo parte de su adolescencia, donde él había sido un desconsiderado de primera, hasta antes de perder a sus compañeros tras la fallida misión en el puente de Kannabi, aquel mes de agosto de hace trece años. Fue un imbécil durante esa época de su vidaa. Y Sasuke se asemejaba a él, en esa cualidad.

¿Podría hacer algo para ayudarlo? ¿Para mostrarle que había otra _manera_ de apreciar la realidad en la que estaba inmerso? Lo dudaba. Kakashi consiguió emerger de la oscuridad gracias al apoyo constante de Gai y de Hinata… Fue la virtud alegre de Maito, y la peculiaridad optimista de la Hyuga, lo que le llevaron a comprender que no era el único herido en esa guerra.

 _…"H-Hatake-san, sé que usted está herido, y piensa que l-la muerte de sus c-compañeros fue su culpa. P-Pero eso no es verdad, y lo sabe. N-No podíamos hacer nada por ellos"…_ Una dolencia le embargó en el pecho, al pensar el hecho que Akito Meiko murió meses atrás, a finales de junio de ese mismo y fatídico año. Y él jamás le dio un pésame o palabra motivacionales ni a Genma, ni mucho menos a ella. En ese entonces les eran irrelevantes, no le importaban, no eran nadie para su persona, pero, cuando ella se acercó a él, Kakashi anheló haberla podido consolar. Quiso decirle que envidió la amistad de ella y Akito en la academia y durante su único año como genins. Sin embargo, ya no era el momento, ya no era necesario, ella siguió adelante tras la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Prosperó en cada adversidad que le aconteció. Hinata fue una luz para él, un ejemplo a seguir.

Un ejemplo a seguir que aún no conseguía alcanzar, pues sus propios fantasmas seguían ahí.

La puerta del lavado se abrió, trayendo consigo el vapor del baño. Era la señal que esperaba el adulto para cerrar su libro, depositarlo en la mesita del living, e incorporarse con pereza para ir rumbo a la angosta cocina, a poner a calentar un poco de agua para el arroz, que habría de llenar sus estómagos esa noche.

"Kakashi, el baño ya está desocupado…" Indicó el moreno, prendiéndose el botón superior del pescador blanco. Caminaba hacia Hatake, secándose el desordenado pelo con una toalla blanca que encontró en el cuarto de aseo.

"Bien, empezaré a buscar que vamos a cenar."

"¡¿Qué?!" Sasuke quedó estático entre el pasillo y el living que daban de frente con la cocina. "¡Prometiste que continuaríamos con el entrenamiento!"

"¿Yo?" Kakashi se señaló con fingida inocencia. El ceño se arrugó en Sasuke, debió haberse esperado esa misma reacción del jōnin, la cual le daba todas las noches en que le extorsionaba con ducharse tras el entrenamiento de la tarde y parte de la mañana. Prometiéndole continuar la formación una vez estuviera aseado. "Si la memoria no me falla, Sasuke, dije que continuaríamos con el entrenamiento, pero no hoy. Ya es de noche y necesitamos del descanso y del alimento."

"No estoy cansando ni hambriento, puedo continuar con-" Un gruñido resonó del estómago del muchacho, ganándose una sonrisa burlona, oculta tras esa mascara.

"Ohhhhhh… ¿Estoy teniendo alucinaciones auditivas, o ese fue tu estomago?"

"Hmf…"

El Uchiha se enfurruñó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la cara teñida en rojo de la vergüenza, su cuerpo lo delato. Había creído, el día que Kakashi le fue a buscar en el hospital y mencionado que tomarían los dos el mes para entrenar solos, que su sensei probaría de ser extenuante y sumamente alentador en su facultades shinobis. ¡Vale! Admitía que había conseguido aprender el chidori en esas dos semanas, siendo que era una técnica de nivel 'A'. Gano la potencia suficiente, estos últimos días, para realizar cinco de ellos de manera consecutiva, quedando al límite de chakra. También mejoró en el manejo del taijutsu, el cual ya le era más fluido y coordinado con sus hilos de alambre. Pero, todo avance que tenía, no le era suficiente. No al menos, para lo que necesitaba… debía hacerse más fuerte. Mucho más si quería acabar con _Itachi Uchiha_.

Kakashi obvió el crujido de dientes que provenía del preadolescente. Sasuke se había sentado con brusquedad en el sillón, donde ni hace un par de minutos antes estuvo él. Bastaba con ver la mirada ónix, o sentir la tensión en el chico, para saber que estaba envolviéndose en las miserias del pasado. De la masacre Uchiha… Como lo pensó, Sasuke era su viva imagen, tal vez un tanto más perturbado y estúpido, de lo que él alguna vez fue, pero, no quitaba el hecho que se asemejaran.

Desabrochando su chaleco jōnin, se permitió mayor comodidad, para empezar a mover ollas y hacer algo practico para engullir.

"Y _ala_ , y _ala,_ cambia esa expresión de tu cara…" Musitó en tono bajo, terminado de escoger una cacerola en la que paso a verter el agua del grifo. "Hay unos pergaminos, algo viejos pero útiles, sobre naturaleza de chakra que puedes ojear en la biblioteca de mi recamara… Ya has descubierto que tu naturaleza recae en el fuego y el rayo, sería bueno que empezaras a pensar que habilidades pueden ofrecerte tus fuentes de energía."

"¿Tiene pergaminos sobre fuentes de energía, aquí?"

"Hai. Los he traído con nosotros la tarde que vinimos. Debía precaverme, no soy sensei de academia, Sasuke. No voy a darte todas las explicaciones con dibujitos en pizarra... Así que, si quieres progresar de aquí en adelante, y darle una finalidad a la técnica incompleta que te he transmitido, tendrás que instruirte por tu cuenta. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?"

"…" El azabache asintió en quietud, no encontrando voz en él. Separó el cruce rígido de sus brazos, y la penumbra, más allá de la tonalidad de sus iris, se mitigó. Durante la tarde del día anterior, en que el muchacho colorado de la aldea extranjera interrumpió su entrenamiento, Kakashi le había confiado esta técnica para que pudiera terminarla.

Sintió cierto orgullo en sí mismo, cuando su sensei le delegó exclusivamente a él este jutsu… Si hubiese tenido, a algún familiar a quien confiárselo, si hubiese estado sus padres vivos, Sasuke habría corrido hacía ellos a contarle sobre como un instructor le confiaba, a su capacidad, el poder finalizar una técnica inacabada.

"Anda, deja de holgazanear. Ya te avisaré cuando la cena este servida" Hatake señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el estrecho pasillo, que tras pocos pasos daba a las dos recamaras. El moreno se levantó erguido, obviando cualquier agradecimiento que hubiese sido apropiado en una cuestión así.

El jōnin no hizo omisión, ni puso reglas, en el acceso a ese espacio personal de él en la cabaña. Al fin de cuenta, no había nada personal de él… Fotos, reliquias, aromas o sensaciones, habían sido borradas, eliminadas y ocultadas. Era solo una cabaña rustica, y su única función era servir de alojamiento durante intensivos entrenamientos.

Y esa, justamente, era la manera que tenía Kakashi de llegar a alguien como el último Uchiha de Konoha, o inclusive como llegarse a él mismo. _Entrenar_. Su genialidad, que tanto admiraban y que le llevó a ser un ninja de clase 'S-S', un capitán ANBU líder de cazadores, nunca le sería suficiente para socavar en los temas de la subjetividad. Aquel tipo de inteligencia sensible, susceptible, le pertenecía a las personas de rasgos luminosos, que eran capaz de encender la vida apagada de uno o cualquier individuo, con tan solo sonreír.

Masajeó el inicio del puente de su nariz.

Gai con su excentricismo y Hinata con su reconfortante paciencia, fueron ese apoyo constante en su vida. Fueron esa 'luz', que marcó en él, un punto y aparte, lo volvieron otro. " _Mi autoproclamado rival, y ella… mi incondicional. He sido un completo desconsiderado con ustedes ¿No? Por muchos años fui un mentiroso contigo, Hinata. Escondiéndote tantas cosas que he querido decirte… demostrarte."_ Kakashi sintió el pulso de su pecho acelerándose.

Pakkun debía estar carcajeando a su costa, junto al resto de sus invocaciones, en la distancia. Sintiendo por sus agudos olfatos la sudoración desigual que le provocaba tan solo pensarla… Y el motivo de la risa en sus canes se proporcionaba, a que, habiendo decidido a conquistarla, ella había optado en evitarle estas tres semanas, tras dejar a uno de sus tres estudiantes a la deriva. Hinata no estuvo de acuerdo con su elección, no estuvo a favor con lo que le comunicó en esa misma noche en que entregaron al jōnin de Suna, Baki, al escuadrón de interrogación. Ella no podía apoyarle en su decisión de encargar a Uzumaki a otro jōnin para la final.

Kakashi sabía que no tan solo con Maito y Hinata fue precisamente un imbécil. Con quien más descuidó su trato, al punto que el término 'desconsiderado' quedaba corto, fue con Naruto.

"Si Minato-sensei me viera, estaría decepcionado de mis temores… y Hinata, no sería la única que me evitaría."

Colocando la olla repleta de agua sobre la estufa, volvió a retomar su lectura en la saga erótica…

.

.

.

.

Avanzaba a grandes trancazos por las concurridas calles civiles de konohagakure. Estaba atravesando el centro, a pocas cuadras de llegar a uno de los barrios más tranquilos de la aldea, y con supuestamente mayor historia etnográfica. Se rumoreaba entre algunos estudiosos de la cultura, que fue aquí, donde habitaba antiguamente el extinto clan Senju… Aunque de eso, tan solo su abuela era la única que atestiguaba a favor. Y siendo su abuela no le extrañaría que: " _…seguro ha de ser alguna de sus tantas exageradas anécdotas que cuenta a cada persona que se cruza en su camino. Donde solo ella es la protagonista de sus locas ideas ¡A veces juro que no te entiendo, obaa-san! ¡¿Por qué inventas, cosas así?!"_

Estaba irritado. No a causa de la mujer que le crio. Lamentablemente, su abuela era solo una canalizadora para sacar todo el fastidio que tenía por sus accionares de la tarde. Y lo peor de lo ocurrido horas atrás, es que todos, absolutamente todos, orquestados obviamente por Matarashi, se estarían riendo de su incompetencia a sus espaldas.

Y tendrían razón de hacerlo.

"¡Juro que nunca voy a emparejarme con una kunoichi! ¡Antes muerto que atado alguien que no bese el piso por donde voy!" Gritó a los cuatro vientos, obteniendo miradas desconcertadas y risillas, entre los aldeanos que pasaban junto a él. " _Genial, ya ando hablando solo, como obaa-san… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Encorvarme y quedar de la altura de un metro?"_

Apuró el paso, metiendo sus manos dentro del bolsillo, sin detenerse a contemplar la panadería nueva que inauguró hace pocos días, _'Cielito lindo'._ Lía le había recomendado que pasara, uno de estos días cuando regresara a casa temprano, por ahí. Pero hoy no estaba de humor para entrar a ningún puesto con nombre empalagoso, ni mucho menos dar presentaciones cordiales a nadie.

De hecho, si fuera por él, trataría de evitar a toda costa cualquier lugar que le recomendara su abuela. Como esta panadería. Vaya uno a saber que tramaba la vieja. Ella siempre tramaba algo.

Exhaló cansado. Tuvo que recriminarse una vez más, que su irritación no era por culpa de su obaa-san.

¿Por qué tuvo que bostezar, en repetidas ocasiones, frente del Sandaime?... Genma estiró sus labios con fastidio hacia adelante, frunciendo el entrecejo, y dejando su palillo de costado. Estaban a tres días de la final de evaluaciones chunin, y, precisamente, esta tarde tenía que hacer el idiota, no controlando su somnolencia que le pedía desde hace semana y medía, un descanso urgido. El hokage le había dado el resto del día libre para descansar adecuadamente, siendo suplantado por el reciente incorporado a servicio activo, Gekkō Hayate. Mañana, el castaño, debía retomar su trabajo de nuevo a partir del mediodía. Y la condición primordial era que debía volver renovado.

La idea no era del todo desagradable, realmente requería descansar más de las tres pobres horas que apenas estuvo durmiendo esos días, pero no iba a ascender en su puesto de escolta si lo mandaban a dormir por ser un desastre, en lo que respectaba a tolerancia de sueño.

Jikkaku-sensei fue miembro de la escolta de elite a la edad a los veintidós años. Mientras que él, con sus próximos veintiséis años que cumpliría dentro de un par de semanas, estaba lejos de llegar a ser como el hombre que consideraba su ídolo. ¿Su sensei habrá tenido, también, deslices de bostezo ante el Sandaime?

La vista parda del jōnin, que estaba clavada hacia el frente pasando de lado a los civiles, se vio llevada al costado contrario de la vereda por la que transitaba. Quedó estático al reconocer quien era la persona, que le llamó la atención. Su compañera de equipo se hallaba del otro lado de la calle, atestada de gente que iba y venía. Pudo reconocer que ella estaba conversado con _familiares_ …

"Tks, no debería escuchar ni hacer esto..." Sabiendo que se arrepentiría más tarde, Genma se escondió tras un poste de luz y un pequeño arbusto. Quedó arrodillado, aparentando que se estaban ajustando los abrojos de sus sandalias. Canalizó, discretamente, chakra hasta sus orejas teniendo un mejor alcance auditivo

Estaba en sus genes, venidos desde antaño y consagrados por su abuela, el ser un chismoso y no poder evitar parar la oreja en conversaciones, donde él no debería de estar de oyente.

"…hija, necesitas descansar. Llevas semanas con una rutina extenuante, sé que es parte de ser una jōnin de la aldea, pero... Por favor, entra en razón: ir mañana al complejo solo te traerá dolores innecesarios de cabeza. Ya tienes demasiado que atender, no es realmente tu obligación cumplir con los deberes del consejo Hyuga." La voz de Hanako, y su figura pulcra envuelta en un kimono pastel de tonalidad amarilla, resaltando su rostro níveo y limpio, donde su rodete de cabellos índigos ceñidos, le daban el toque inconfundible y aristocrático que solo le pertenecía a ella.

Hinata y su progenitora eran similares. Aunque no idénticas. Hanabi había heredado el porte burgués de la adulta. Hinata… era mucho más sencilla, vestía a diario su traje de servicio.

"Kaa-san, estaré bien, no debe preocuparse por mí. Asistiré a la hora acordada… ya sabe, yo considero estas reuniones como parte de mis funciones de kunoichi." El tono en los vocablos, de la azulina menor, se oía sedosos. Aterciopelados.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió a Genma recordando, en un pasado, a la niña que se refugiaba tras un genin de cabellos morados para hablarle a él, o a sensei. Los transeúntes aumentaron en número, favoreciendo a los Hyugas en no poder seguirles en lo que hablaban. Shiranui blasfemó por lo bajo, pero permaneció allí, agachado.

Sentía que no era correcto interrumpirles.

"Deberías escucharle y hacer caso, sobrina. Hanako-san, y yo podemos hacernos cargo mañana en justificar, frente al soke, tu ausencia en la reunión. No es sano que te añadas, a ti misma, más responsabilidades." Hizashi Hyuga, el actual líder del clan del doujutsu del byakugan, se posicionó junto a la madre de la joven indicándole con su postura, que siempre seria de apoyo a la petición de Hanako.

Hinata agradeció aquel gesto de su tío.

"No puedo aceptarlo, oji-sama. Ustedes ya tienen sus propios asuntos que atender… Hanabi- _Ne,_ depende de ambos para seguir manteniéndose segura en casa de Lía-sama, hasta recuperar la vista. Mi ausencia en el 'censo' de mis habilidades shinobis, que serán puestos apruebas en la reunión de mañana, solo complicará la situación... Y eso, no sería justo ni para ustedes, ni para mi imouto."

La mirada perlada de la jōnin estaba fija en los adultos. La escasa luz del ocaso y los recientes faros de la calle encendidos, no le eran suficiente para indicar al castaño, quien les observaba entre medio del matorral, si es que su amiga estaba angustiada, dolida, o preocupada. O tal vez, padeciendo de las tres emociones.

Él, como Gai, Kakashi y Asuma, suponían que la situación con los consejeros del clan Hyuga y Hinata, no habían quedado estable ni resueltas luego del atentado de Neji contra Hanabi… Y difícilmente, la tensión que se generó desde hace más de tres semanas, iba a calmarse con la niña en la residencia Shiranui.

"¿Hinata, sabes que mañana tendrás que… que ver a Hikame si es que vas, verdad?"

"Hai… lo sé. Él ha sido quien me evalúa cada dos meses, Hizashi-oji-sama. Dudo que vaya a otorgarme fácil, _esta_ ocasión."

"Tu estudiante, Aburame, ¿Estará contento con esta decisión, sobrina…? Los exámenes chunins están próximos y, tal vez lo adecuado sería que te centraras en él completamente."

La jōnin movió lentamente su cabeza, negando aquella observación. A veces se olvidaba que Hizashi podía ser más comprensivo de lo que ningún anterior líder Hyuga pudo serlo antes. "Shino-kun no requerirá de mis instrucciones estos últimos días. Él tiene actividades propias que cumplir dentro su clan... Pasa por sobre mis capacidades, el poder ayudarle a dirigir una nueva colmena de kikachus. He hablado, durante la hora de la siesta de hoy, con Shibi-sama, él tomará a su hijo estos últimos días para instruirlo personalmente."

"Hmm, entiendo..." El adulto se quedó sin palabras para rebatirle. Para detenerla. Ni él, ni la señora a su lado, querían que Hinata fuese mañana. La situación, era completamente inestable con su hijo y con Hikame.

La jōnin de rastreo, dispuesta a despedirse de ambos para seguir su trayecto a casa de Lía, y pasar a ver como estaba su hermana, no fue atenta de aquel deje de inquietud en los adultos.

Hanako tomo entre sus manos las propias de su primogénita. Deteniendo cualquier accionar de la joven. "Te lo ruego, mi _canerika,_ confía en nosotros… Confía mí, en lo que te estoy pidiendo. Deja que nos hagamos cargo por una vez, de estas reuniones que nada bueno nos han… Que nada bueno te han traído." Únicamente la llamaba con aquel mote cariñoso, del cual solo ellas sabían que significaba, en situaciones cruciales. Ahora, era uno de esos momentos. Solo le quedaba _esperar_ que su primogénita, siguiera creyendo en el significado de aquel apelativo _canerika,_ con el que siempre consiguió disuadirla. "Tú, y Hanabi-chan, son mis preciadas hijas. Permíteme demostrarte que tengo fuerzas para defenderlas a ambas."

"Kaa-san, sabes que confío en ti. Yo solo, no quiero que te-"

"Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Lo he sabido siempre... Pero, no soporto más observar sin poder ayudarte. Has hecho tanto por tu hermana y por mí. Déjame ser yo la que ponga una mejilla por ti mañana _._ " La mujer mayor interrumpió a los vocablos de Hinata. Había tanta preocupación, por diversos asuntos, en la mirada de su primogénita, que llegaban a lacerarle el alma. Hinata debía de empezar a tomar en cuenta un poco más a sí misma. Incluso si eso significaba, dejar de lado, por un tiempo, las cargas que llevaba. Hanako sería capaz de resistir a todo el consejo del soke, si con ello, conseguía aligerar el peso por unos meces, para sus dos retoñas.

"Déjanoslo a nosotros, Hinata." Hizashi colocó una mano en el hombro femenino de junto. La sonrisa de Hanako se amplió, tras el gesto caballeroso de él. Hizashi siempre la acompañaba, aun cuando no era su deber hacerlo... No había nada más allá de la amistad entre ambos, hace décadas habian dejado de darse miradas cargadas de complicidad.

Todo lo que les quedó de un sentimiento mutuo que nunca pudo ser, era aquel trato amable que Hinata siempre admiró en silencio. Muchas veces, siendo una niña pequeña que su madre llevaba a jugar a la plaza mientras tejía y la dejaba hacerse un solo lio con la caja de arena, la infante con sus cinco años fantaseó en la posibilidad de que hubiese sido la vida de ella y Hanako, si Hizashi hubiese sido quien ocupara el lugar de Hiashi.

"Prométeme que no te vas a sobre esforzar… Y, solo así, aceptaré que vayas en mi lugar, kaa-san." La jōnin, apretó con afecto las manos de su madre. La adulta entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, brindándole tibieza y calma.

"Lo prometo…"

Las dos se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de inclinar respectivamente sus siluetas en señal de despedida. La señora depositó un beso en la coronilla de la joven, antes de separase y empezar a caminar junto al hombre. Hinata se quedó absorta contemplándoles marchar… No estaba segura en que fuera una buena elección dejar que ellos se hagan cargo de sus responsabilidades.

Realmente, hubiera preferido que no lo hicieran. Sin embargo, cuando su madre le llamaba con aquel mote, parecía ser capaz de retroceder el tiempo. Y recordarle, que cuando Hinata era una niña, la falda de su madre era un buen lugar para refugiarse y ser protegida. La relación de ambas estuvo muchas veces oscilando de un filo hilo, que tendía por quebrarse. Que tendía por soparlas entre la vida y la muerte.

El sonido de la calle la invadió de manera abrupta. Percibió los pasos inconfundibles de cierto _curioso_ que estuvo escuchando, otra vez, donde no debía. Suspiro y volvió su atención hacia el costado izquierdo, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada, y con un leve dejo de reproche.

"No me comentaste que mañana sería el día que esos vejestorios insufribles, iban evaluarte… Sé que es cada dos meses, pero no pensé que fuera a ser justamente ahora." Refunfuñó Shiranui, atravesando la calle y sacudiéndose un par de hojas del arbusto que se le habían quedado en el chaleco. "Son unos jodidos"

"Genma-kun, ¿Qué habíamos acordado sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas?"

"No es mi culpa tener tan buen oído, ni haberme detenido aquí junto, a acomodar mis sandalias. Me hubiese tropezado de no haberlo hecho..." Esas eran las típicas excusas de él, cada vez que terminaba entrometiéndose en las cuestiones de ella. Hinata nunca ló sermoneó por ello, nunca discutieron aún de lo muy diferentes que eran. "¿Ibas de visita a mi casa?"

"Hai, tengo una par de horas libres antes de empezar con el nuevo turno de centinela de perímetro que me han adjudicado ayer..."

"¡¿Cómo lo haces?!" Explotó Genma "¡¿Cómo puedes estar sin dormir durante días y no desfallecer del sueño?!"

"¿Eh…?" La jōnin pestañeó confundida.

"Tks, olvida lo que dije. Ya encontraré mi maña propia, para mantenerme despierto y en buena forma… Aunque tenga que engullir barras de proteína, _puajh_ … ¿Te acuerdas cuando sensei nos daba esas porquerías? Solo tú le soportabas el sabor sin arrugar la cara."

"Yo… realmente, no recuerdo aquello" Hinata perfiló su cuerpo, empezando a caminar en dirección al hogar de los Shiranuis.

"Bueno, tampoco fue algo destacable… Acordarme de boberías es una de mis especialidades ¿Sabes?"

El castaño podía renegar a menudo de Lía. Podía hasta incluso jurar que muchas veces no entendía a su abuela, pero habían varias cualidades en las que ambos se asemejaban. Una de ellas, radicaba en recordar breves momentos anecdóticos del pasado. Hinata, muchas veces, quiso traer de su historia menudencias de recuerdos. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo éxito en ello.

Su memoria era corriente y poco especifica… _Estaba agradecida, con no ser capaz de recordarlo todo._

"¿A ocurrió alguna complicación, o improvisto, en la torre?..."

"Anda dilo, te sorprende verme temprano, ¿No?" Genma suspiró, arrastrando sus pies y esquivando a la gente que se les cruzaban. Debían de ser las 20:00 pm, horario frecuente para el comercio nocturno. Pocas fueron las ocasiones donde él estuvo de peatón en calles civiles a estas horas. "A mí también me tiene confundido… el estar fuera de servicio tan temprano, es, no se 'raro´. El trabajo de escolta, se supone, que es de horario corrido."

"No es eso, Genma-kun, me preocupa tu expresión… Te ves abatido."

"No soy el único que lo está" Rumió el mencionado, escupiendo el palillo, y colocándose otro nuevo en la boca. "Desde hace tres semanas has estado suspirado y poniendo esa mirada… ¡Si esa! La de borrego, Hinata. Y conociéndote, solo significa que has discutido con _alguien._ Aunque no tengo ni la más remota de idea de con quien, hnn... ¿Planeas decírmelo?"

La mirada nácar de la joven volvió al suelo apretando con suavidad sus manos contra la tela lisa del muslo de su calza negra tres cuarto… ¿Era tan obvio que le hería haber reñido con Kakashi, hace más de tres semanas? ¿Era tan obvio que necesitaba remediar la situación con él? Contuvo un suspiro, no quería agraviar el comentario de su amigo, ni darle calce a Genma para que empezara con algún interrogatorio. Era mejor que Shiranui no lo supiera. Para él, Kakashi y ella, eran dos personas completamente opuestas, que nada tenían en común. Pero Hinata, consideraba que era todo lo contrario. Tenían más cualidades que les asemejaba de lo que el castaño a su lado reconocía.

Y aquello, que los igualaba, era el principal motivo por el cual ella se acercó a Hatake, uniendo sus senderos, en una amistad que no podía ser descripta del todo. Una amistad que era inconmensurable, a cualquier otra… La pequeña riña, que únicamente consistió en pocas palabras y en separarse sin decirse nada más, fue la primera disputa que tuvieron.

No le gustaba la sensación amarga que quedó tras ello.

"Etto… ¿Quieres contarme que ocurrió hoy en tu trabajo?"

"Hmf, como siempre me cambias el tema. Está bien, no insistiré. Adivina que me ocurrió hoy…"

"¿Discutiste con Matarashi-san?"

"¡No! ¡Mi vida no gira entorno a la _abusiva_ esa!"

"Está bien, está bien… ¿Hokage-sama te dio la tarde libre?"

"Más precisamente, el Sandaime me mandó a dormir por bostezarle en la cara…"

La jōnin parpadeó confundida. "Umh… ya veo."

"¿Soy un idiota, verdad?"

"Ie, ie… No lo eres" Hinata negó moviendo sus manos y sonriendo con dulzura a Genma. Sabía que a la única persona, a quien él, admitiría que se comportó de manera no adecuada, seria con ella. El orgullo de su amigo, se asemejaba al de todo buen shinobi. Y por lo tanto, debía ser cuidadosa para no herir al llamado _ego_ masculino _._ "Un escolta debe estar atento del bienestar de su protegido. No puedes alejarte del Sandaime-sama, o desconcentrarte. Eso es agotador a su modo… supongo que es más desgastante que ser un guardia de perímetro o rastreador."

"Eso lo dices únicamente para hacerme sentir bien, Hinata. _Tks,_ si no te conoceré…" Shiranui sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la azulina al ser descubierta en su intento de subirle los ánimos. Dio un leve, codazo divertido a la mujer junto a él. Toda profesión ninja requiere de sus sacrificios y multiplicidad de complicaciones y deberes. Lo que ella le comentaba era cierto, a su manera, pero desprestigiaba sus habilidades propias. Ser un jōnin de rastreo, con fama, era casi tan peligroso como pertenecer al escuadrón cazador anbu. "Pero, hablando en serio, lo que me altera de esta situación, es como va a reaccionar Asuma cuando su padre le diga que me ha dado la noche para descansar…"

"¿Asuma-san?"

"Si, él." Genma estiró los brazos y la columna. Divisaba a un par de cuadras la esquina donde estaba su casa. "Asuma no está… nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la decisiones del Sandaime. Admito que el permitir que volvieran los genins de Suna, unos días antes del examen chunin, tampoco es una idea del que este a favor, pero… Hmf, Asuma es un tarado. Tiene un padre que esta para él, que le comprende, que está vivo, y él, lo maltrata de ese modo… ¡¿Por qué?!"

Hinata encorvó los hombros, dejando el largo de su cola índiga de hebras, caer hacia delante de ella. Un tema delicado a tratar con su compañero de equipo, y con cada uno de los cinco de ellos, era el de la _paternidad._ Genma había sufrido la ausencia de un progenitor que no conoció, y la pérdida de un hombre que era su imagen a seguir. Se podía hasta decir, que a él le arrebataron dos veces el icono de padre.

Aun así, Shiranui tampoco se valía de notar que había una viejecita adorable, que le había cuidado y amado toda la vida. Y esa mujer estaba a su lado, en contra del siglo de edad que empujaba, permaneciendo junto al castaño.

"Shino-kun, menciono en la semana pasada a Hanabi- _Ne_ , el preámbulo básico y remitente a los hechos del nacer. El cual, tal vez, se aplique a Asuma-san en su relación con Sandaime-sama… Debemos confiar en que la situación entre ellos va a mejorar."

"¿Hnnn? ¿Cuál es ese 'preámbulo'? Si se puede saber, porque últimamente no me estas contando nada…"

"U _no solo está listo, para hacer frente al presente, cuando este llega. Y el momento no espera por uno, solo se d_ a _…_ " Tenía sus sospechas porque su estudiante le había dicho aquella frase a su imouto.

Hanabi no había vuelto a hablar ni mencionar lo que presencio aquella tarde durante la segunda fase de las evaluaciones. Y Kiba era bastante insistente en saber, durante estas semanas que fueron a visitarle, qué es lo que paso. Sin embargo Inuzuka no tuvo éxito. Shino estaba más cerca que antes de Hanabi, y le brindaba, a su manera silenciosa de ser, toda la empatía y contención que estaba obteniendo durante sus mañanas entrenando con Hinata. El equipo 8, se mantenía intacto, a pesar de no estar tan cerca del uno y del otro, como el mes anterior.

La mujer estaba complacida del buen trabajo en equipo que tenían sus estudiantes.

"Esto de ser niñera de genins, ha de ser un lastre. Pero, puede que en parte sea lo tuyo. Mantienes a tu equipo unido, sin favorecer a _nadie._ Eso es admirable... Aunque, seguiré diciendo que es un desperdicio de tus habilidades, Hinata. Mira que podrías estar haciendo misiones de reconocimiento, o liderando a futuros chunins de rastreo, o..." Genma empezó a enumerar lo que él consideraba óptimo para el desarrollo de las habilidades su amiga.

Ganándose una risilla de ella, al comentar que por el único motivo que estaba aún de acuerdo con que hubiese optado por ser instructora, era porque ella conseguía sacarles canas verdes a los consejeros Hyugas, y también a los decrépitos concejales de la aldea: Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, tuvieron que morderse las dentaduras postizas cuando Hinata denegó el pedido de unirse como miembro del cuerpo de cazadores. Y Shimura Danzo, continuaba indignado del fracaso de Dajimu en conseguir a Hinata bajo sus órdenes.

Era bien sabido, por los otros cuatro jōnins cercanos al Shiranui, que Genma aborrecía trabajar con Danzo y cualquier cosa, por menor que fuera, que pudiera disgustar al antiguo jefe de raíz, sería bien recibido por él.

Abriendo la puerta principal del hogar, ambos compañeros de equipo ingresaron a la casa del castaño. Lo primero que les recibió fue el olor a asilo de ancianos y el aroma de incienso de estoraque. Hanabi era reacia a dejar que el hedor a viejos se impregnara en ella.

"Permiso" Indicó la azulina, sacándose las sandalias en el hall.

El hogar era medianamente grande, compuesto por dos pisos y siete recamaras superiores. Las cuales, desde hace décadas, estuvieron vacías tras el fallecimiento de los hijos de la Shiranui.

Genma cerró el pórtico y pasó a dejarse caer de traste en el escaloncillo. Se demoraría unos segundos para empezar a desabrochar su calzado y seguir a la kunoichi, quien ya ingresaba por el corredor. Se sentía extraño, al estar en casa tan a estas horas.

"¡¿Nee-san?!" El llamado de Hanabi venía desde el living. La muchacha dejó de lado su labor, el cual consistía en ayudar en el bordado a la abuela, y apuró sus pasos hacía su hermana. Estaba mejorando en guiarse por sus demás sentidos sensoriales. La _vista_ de ella, continuaba atrofiada, Hinata no había podido llegar a nada tras sus investigaciones propias en biblioteca, aunque no iba a darse por vencida… La mitad superior del rostro de la menor seguía envuelto en gasas, escondían el ceño fruncido de esta. "Ya iba siendo tiempo que llegaras… Okaa-san se fue sin poder saludarte, y ella tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo que no quiso compartirme ¡¿Por qué te demoraste tanto esta vez?!"

"Perdón, Hanabi- _Ne,_ tuve contratiempos _..._ mañana tendré el día libre para estar contigo."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" La emoción era palpable en la voz de la castaña.

"Hai, es en serio" La azulina asintió con un movimiento gentil de cabeza. Su vista pasó de su hermana, evitando contarle que se cruzó con Hanako y Hizashi hace unos momentos. Divisó en el sillón más grande, a la dueña de casa, quien le sonreía y acomodaba sus gruesos lentes para poder verle. En otro de los asientos, uno de los dos pequeños que hacia juego con el más ancho, se hallaba dormido Naruto. Involuntariamente, una sonrisa de ternura se posó en las facciones de la azulina. "Buenas noches, Lía-sama…"

"Buenas noches a ti también, Hinata-chan, ¿Vas a querer una tacita de té con pastelitos? No aceptaré una negativa esta vez, niña. Mira que hice, unos buñuelos deliciosos, ¡Están para chuparse los dedos!"

"Gracias, seria agradable un poco de té y masitas... Umh, veo que Naruto-kun se ha quedado dormido."

"Oh si… el pobrecito volvió agotado de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-kun. Ni siquiera pudo quedarse despierto para saludarte ¡Y él que había venido con tantas ilusiones de contarte sobre algo que…! Ummm, se me olvidó que quería contarte." La anciana se levantó, tomando el bastón para ayudarse a caminar. "Hoy se ha excedido con el entrenamiento. Tendré que agarrar de las orejas a ese sannin pervertido, y-"

"El tonto de _Naruto_ , ya tiene su propia invocación, nee-san… Vino a 'presumir' sus avances, _grrrh._ Como me fastidia" Soltó Hanabi volviendo a sentarse en el sillón, cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su chaleco ocre. No estaba para nada feliz con su retraso en la formación.

Aunque tenía que admitir, que le era grato el saber que Uzumaki progresaba, y se estaba tomando en verdad su promesa de patearle el culo a Neji durante la final del torneo.

Hinata pestañeó aturdida. "Eso explicaría porque esta tan extenuado… El primer momento de adjuntar un compañero de combate, es el más complicado para un invocador."

La particular invocación que podía heredarle el sannin de los Sapos al genin de cabellera dorada que dormitaba como un tronco, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en la sala, eran las invocaciones de las _ranas._ Y dentro de las contratos, se tenía como increíble, por lo dificultoso de su labor, el conseguir un acuerdo con los anfibios, reptiles y moluscos.

Aquellos, eran animales con sus propios mundos aparte al de los humanos.

"Cambiando de tema, Hinata-chan, ¿Has traído hoy a mi nietecito contigo?"

La anciana venia repitiéndola esa pregunta en cada visita de ella. Sonriendo con expectativas de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa alguna vez, y que Genma estuviera allí. Se notaba que extrañaba la presencia de su único nieto, la cual nunca fue constante luego de que se volviera un chunin, pero, se agravió desde el mes pasado. El castaño únicamente estuvo descansando un par de horas en su cama y volviendo antes del alba al trabajo. No teniendo tiempo ni para el mismo, ni mucho menos para pasar un día con su abuela.

Antes que Hinata pudiera asentir, e indicar que él estaba temprano hoy, la silueta del jōnin emergió desde el hall con una ceja levantada y mirando a la anciana, quien quedó congelada. Había sorprendido a la mujer de avanzada edad, hablando de él...

"Estoy en casa, obaa-san. No sabía que me extrañaras tanto ¡ _Je_!"

Lía boqueó un par de veces, buscando alguna excusa rápida para no quedar descubierta. Su faceta de abuela cariñosa, solo se la permitía tener cuando Genma no estaba allí para notarle. Prefería que el joven le viera como una vieja molesta, que le acomodaba la habitación a su gusto, escondiéndole la ropa interior en placares que sabía que él no revisaba… La vieja tenía sus motivos para hacer aquello. Al fin de cuentas, ella _no estaría para siempre al lado de su único nieto,_ y cuando las personas se van, siempre dejan un gran vacío en los corazones de los que quedan _…_ Jamás se perdonaría, si dejaba aquel vacío en él.

"¿Extrañarte, yo? ¡Jamás! Antes caerá tres eras heladas en el infierno, tontito. Así que, no digas boberías y sácate esa pañoleta horrible de la cabezota… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, que las mujeres hermosas de mi época, éramos las que llevábamos pañuelos?"

"Es un gusto estar en casa…" Ironizó Genma, rodando los ojos, distinguió un bulto anaranjado en el sillón, ¿Qué diantres hacía Uzumaki aquí?

"Y ya que estas en casa temprano, _nene_ , ¿Puedes ayudarnos a bajar unas cajas pesadas del ático? Hana-chan y yo, no podemos hacernos cargos de todo los pedidos de costura que me llegan en la semana…"

"Obaa-san, soy Hanabi, no Hana…" La niña bufó. No había forma de hacerle entender a la anciana, que su nombre no remitía a una _flor._

"Antes de ayudarte con lo que necesites, obaa-san, me encargare de sacar a un enano enclenque de jardín que se ha colado sin invitación en el living" El joven se arremangó las mangas de su remera negra, y se dispuso a cargar como costal de papas, o de _basura,_ al desfallecido genin de Kakaski…

La azulina se atravesó en el camino del castaño, impidiéndole llegar al chico. Naruto ya había pasado por demasiado a sus cortos doce años, para ser corrido, ahora, de un lugar en el que se estaba empezado a sentir cómodo. Querido. El bastón de Lía fue el determinante que frenó a Genma.

La anciana acababa de agarrar una de las piernas de su nieto impidiéndole avanzar. "Yo invité a Naruto-kun, y se va a quedar a dormir en casa esta vez... ¡Y nada de que no hay espacio! Hay cinco habitaciones completamente desocupadas y amuebladas para la visitas."

"¡¿Qué?!" El dúo de castaños fueron quienes cuestionaron, visiblemente descolocados. Hanabi se mordió la lengua, recordándose que esta, no era su casa, y ella no debería de tener ni voto en esta discusión.

Genma tenía una decena de argumentos para impedir que 'el chico de las bromas' se hospedara en _su_ casa. Aunque tuvo que tragarse cada uno de los vocablos, al notar como le miraban de manera desaprobatoria ambas mujeres, quienes eran las dos personas más importantes en la vida de él.

"Lo que han oído, _mis_ niñatos. Naruto-kun va a quedarse a dormir hoy y punto final." Lía dio por zanjado, momentáneamente la disputa, y se inclinó hacia la jōnin de rastreo, sin soltar aún la pierna de su nieto. "Hinata-chan, por favor, lleva al Naruto a uno de los dormitorio desocupados de arriba, todos están en buenas condiciones por lo que no te aflijas al escoger… Ya te serviré una tacita de té cuando bajes ¿Si?"

"Entendido, Lía-sama. Gracias…" Hinata estuvo, secretamente, animada por ese gesto venido de parte de la anfitriona.

Agachándose, tomó al rubio por la cintura, y lo cargó con cuidado en su espalda. Uzumaki estaba extenuado, inconsciente, pero el aroma a vainilla propio de ella fue reconocido por el niño, y él no tardó en rodear con sus brazos su cuello, acomodando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de la mujer.

El contacto no fue bien recibido por su cuerpo, sin embargo, cualquier atisbo arisco se vio detenido tras las palabras del rubio.

"Hinata-sensei… lo conseguí."

El único que había resultado beneficiado con el cambio de rutina, fue él. El chico pasaba gran parte del día en el hogar Shiranui, viniendo a desayunar o almorzar. Aquello acontecía desde el mediodía que se encontraron, 'por casualidad' no tan casual, con él a las afueras de los baños termales. Naruto sonreía con más frecuencia, y ya no deambulaba por las calles de Konoha completamente solo, él pasaba gran parte de la tarde entrenándose con el Jiraiya en el área 7.

Naruto tenía un profesor, tenía a alguien que veía en él cualidades a pulir.

Hinata sintió que su pecho se contraía fuertemente al subir los peldaños de la escalera. El recuerdo de la breve riña que dio lugar hace unas semanas con Kakashi, volvía a ella. Apesadumbrándola. No podía entenderle. No estaba comprendiendo al platinado y… La azulina finalmente llegó a la parte superior de la escalera. Una sensación, similar al consuelo, atravesó sus pensamientos. Podría ser acaso, que…

 _"¿Kakashi-san, le atemoriza el no saber cómo tratar con Naruto-kun?"_

Seria entendible, si ese era el motivo por el que evitara al Uzumaki. Ambos, ella y Hatake, fallaron, debido a sus tiempos y sus cuestiones íntimas, en poder cuidar de él cuando nació. Estuvieron para protegerle desde las sombras, pero siempre reacios a la cercanía. Kakashi fue un anbu, un shinobi buscado, un capitán de escuadrón de asesinatos, y ella… apenas si pudo proteger a Hanabi.

Si realmente era esa la cuestión que estaba ocurriéndole al platinado, ella se haría tiempo para verle cuanto antes y enmendar la situación incómoda que se generó entre los dos. Le pediría, y hasta si era necesario, le imploraría que estuviera pasado mañana _temprano_ en el combate. Porque no debía perder la oportunidad de verle a Naruto tal cual él era. Reconociéndole, como su estudiante.

U _no solo está listo, para hacer frente al presente, cuando este llega. Y el momento no espera por uno, solo se d_ a…

.

.

"…si eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme, Asuma, te pediré que te retires. Tienes funciones que cumplir con tu equipo mañana, y yo papeleo que terminar, por si no te has dado cuenta." Sarutobi señaló, desde detrás de su escritorio, el montículo de informes de misiones que se estaban cumpliendo o que iban a ser llevadas a cabo, y que requerían de su aprobación.

"Ahora recuerdo porque me fui de Konoha. Tú nunca escuchas lo que te digo…" Gruñó el moreno, mirando con apatía al hombre que le dio la vida. Al mismo hombre que no supo hacer nada por proteger a su madre, y a su hermano mayor.

"Eso es algo, que tenemos en común. No nos escuchamos…" El hokage se mostró inalterable, pasando las hojas y colocando sellados como si estuviera concentrado en su labor. Aparentando indiferencia, ignorando su hijo, cuando la verdad era que no podía concentrarse en leer los kanjis de pedidos en las hojas que le mantenían 'ocupado'.

Su vista era nublosa.

"No tenemos nada en común, viejo… ¡Ni una vez he podido entender lo que me has dicho! ¡Ni una vez!" Asuma golpeó con ambas manos sobre el escritorio, quedando erguido y reticente.

El sonido de movimiento de los guardias afuera, en el ventanal, y otros ubicados a los laterales externos de la puerta, era de alerta: si Asuma tenía algún nuevo sobresalto iban a sacarlo de la habitación, por faltar el respeto al…

"¿Qué quieres entender?... ¡Soy _el hokage_ , eso debería bastarte para saber ubicarte en el despacho de tu superior! ¡Escuchar tus demandas, o ideas, no es sinónimo de acatarlas, Asuma!"

Ahí estaba. La brecha entre el uno y el otro. El hombre delante de él, no era exactamente _su padre._ Era el velador de la seguridad de la aldea. El jefe de Konoha. Alguien por quien él, un jōnin, debía morir si así se lo ordenaban. Retirando sus manos de la mesada, Asuma dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, no teniendo ya ninguna intención de prolongar su estadía nocturna por más tiempo frente al viejo.

"Lamento, entonces, hacerle perder el tiempo con mis palabras, _hokage…"_

"Hmf, cuando encuentres a tu _rey_ , o a tus reyes, me comprenderás… Hasta entonces, seguiremos sin entendernos. Seguiremos viendo dos puntos de vista distintos."

"Claro, cuando ese día llegue te comprenderé, por supuesto." El sarcasmo caló hondo en los vocablos del hombre más joven. "Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que tu _no serás_ parte de mi prioridad, viejo. Ya no más…"

El fumador se retiró, cerrando de la puerta con un sonoro portazo. De haberse volteado, de haber querido saber qué es lo que pasaba por los pensamientos de su padre, hubiese percibido la mirada cansina del anciano, quien tras su gorro rojizo que lo atestiguaba como el jefe de konohakure, revelaba en sus ojos almendrados, cierto pesar y concordancia. Había humedad en sus parpados inferiores. " _No quiero ser tu rey, hijo...Tú debes buscar a esa persona, que ocupe lo más importante de tu ser._ "

Caminado por el pasillo externo de la torre, ignorando los llamados severos de algunos colegas, quienes no estaban a favor del trato que él le brindaba al Sandaime, Asuma se marchó. Estaba fuera del edificio magenta en cuestión de segundos, y necesitaba con urgencia un buen cigarrillo.

Buscando en su chaleco la caja de cigarros y el encendedor, percibió sobre él, la noche era tibia, acogedora. Una noche que desentonado completamente con su estado de ánimo.

"Si cada vez que vienes a visitar a tu padre, vas a ponerte así de obstinado, deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de llegarte, ¿No crees?" El tono de sermoneo de Yuuhi, provocó una sonrisa ladeada del adulto. Detuvo su búsqueda por la cajetilla de tabaco.

"Disculpa, Kurenai, pero ahora no estoy para regaños…"

"Ya me di cuenta. Tienes los hombros tensos, y el ceño fruncido…"

"Hnn, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a notificar el regreso de Haruno Sakura. La niña quiere estar presente, pasado mañana, en el torneo chunin. Creo que dos de sus compañeros de equipos quedaron para la final…"

"¿Y viniste personalmente a hacer ese recado?" Asuma desarrugó el entrecejo, levantando una ceja. Caminó con porte seguro hasta quedar frente a la mujer morena. Los labios a rojo vivo de ella, se estiraron en un gesto coqueto. "No creía que fueras de hacer esta clase de favores, por una de tus discípulas…"

"Puede que tengas razón. No es la clase de acciones que cometería… Las niñas necesitan independizarse."

"¿A qué has venido entonces, Kurenai?"

La mirada carmesí de la mujer, se desvió de la del hombre. Desde genins, hubo ciertos roces entre ambos. Nunca formaron una relación, a pesar que se era bien sabido de los cercanos que fueron como compañeros genins y también como... Asuma no dio tiempo a que se formalizara la relación de ambos. Él, a sus diecisiete de edad, se fue, y a los dieciocho era conocido como uno de 'Los diez guardianes del Daimayo'. Demoró casi una década en regresar nuevamente a la villa.

Ella, por su parte, nunca recibió noticias directas de él. Lo único que le quedó era intentar olvidarlo. En dejar ir lo que sentía por el hijo menor de Sarutobi. Realmente lo intentó, puso todo su empeño y motivación sobre el trabajo, pero… aun así, no tuvo éxito. No pudo olvidarle. Y lo supo, cuando él volvió, allí estaban todos los sentimientos disipados en su ausencia. Allí estaba todo su querer, vuelto a juntar con tan solo saber que él estaba aquí.

Todo continuaba de la misma manera, como si Asuma no se hubiera marchado por una década.

Un ligero rubor, casi imperceptible, se formó en las mejillas de la especialista en genjutsu. "Vine a decirte que… acepto la cita de ir a cenar, ya sabes, uno de estos días…estaría bien."

 _Por los viejos tiempos…_

Asuma perdió toda molestia que trajo con él. Colocando una de sus grandes manos callosas, sobre aquel cuello níveo y cubierto por ondas azabaches de mechones ondulados, acarició con suavidad a la mujer. Él también la había extrañado… más de lo que ella podía imaginar con aquella mente experta en ilusiones. O más de lo que ella podía llegar a suponer con todo su conocimiento psicológicos sobre las emociones.

"¿Te parece si tomamos esta invitación, ahora?"

.

.

.

.

El sol requemaba sobre la cabeza de ambos. Las colinas rocosas, que rodeaban a la cabaña, hacían de pantalla y muralla de contención del calor… La tierra árida, en la que no crecería ninguna hiedra, calcinaba sus pies que aún recubiertos por las sandalias de caucho, no impedía percibir el calor del lugar.

Kakashi se hallaba apoyado contra uno de los bloques terrosos, sin el chaleco en su pecho ni los guantes en sus manos. Ojeaba aburrido el final del tomo de su novela… No había nada más entretenido para hacer, y mirar de reojo a su estudiante, quien parecía el único de los dos que estaba complacido de estar entrenando a plena mañana, sin molestarle el sol sofocante del verano, no era precisamente algo que él consideraría como un entretenimiento. Sasuke era el único regocijado con que se estuvieran exponiéndose de esa manera a los rayos ultravioletas. El platinado se preguntó, en sus pensamientos, si él habrá sido igual de terco que el Uchiha " _Probablemente sí… Era capaz de recitar las doscientas cincuenta leyes shinobis de memoria, y las cumplía a cada una por más contradictorias que fuesen."_

"¡Chidori!" Iba siendo, la tercera vez, que Sasuke emitía electricidad a su mano izquierda y la estrellaba contra uno de los montículos de piedras. El niño se veía bastante descuidado. Su cabello negro había crecido un par de centímetros, y se había pegado un pequeño estirón propio de la pubertad. "Una vez más…"

¿Sus otros dos estudiantes también habrían crecido en estas semanas sin verle?

Un aroma adulzado se colaba por sus fosas nasales, entorpeciéndole los sentidos… Hatake cerró de golpe las tapas azules del Icha Icha _Night_ , el cual guardó hábilmente en su porta-shurikens. Volviendo su cabeza, y parte de su cuerpo, hacia atrás de donde se apoyaba, lo supo. Su olfato fue más ágil que su único ojo a la vista, para distinguir la esencia a postre, proveniente de un pequeño cuerpo femenino, que se dirigía a esta zona.

Que se dirigía rumbo a él.

"Sasuke, quédate aquí." Indicó el jōnin sin mirar de nuevo a su estudiante. El muchacho trataba de realizar, por tercera vez consecutiva, el raiton y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría con éxito como recientemente. Su presencia era requerida, por ella ahora.

Y estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo en aquel instante, por tan solo verla.

El preadolescente enervó una ceja, secando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su palma derecha "¿Qué?" Su instructor de equipo nunca daba explicaciones de nada, y en esta ocasión no fue distinto. Kakashi había desaparecido en un remolino de hojas, dejándole a su suerte… Un pinchazo de curiosidad le invadió. ¿A dónde iba el hombre enmascarado con tanta urgencia? Nunca vio a Hatake tan deseoso en algo. El jōnin era demasiado desinteresado con todo. La ansiedad, de seguirle y poder desentrañar que estaba pasando, picó en la curiosidad de él. Tal vez fuera nuevamente el Sabaku No, o tal vez… fuese al fin algo personal del adulto. En sus semanas aquí, no había encontrado nada que revelara algún secreto de él. Y no es que el Uchiha fuera precisamente interesado en su instructor, pero " _¡Maldición! Estoy actuando como el dobe, hmf_ …" El pensamiento de seguirle se le hizo ¿Tentador?

El jōnin prosiguió su camino, guiándose instintivamente hacia dónde provenía aquel olor dulce. _Virginal_. Jamás opacado por ningún otro. Él estaba cada vez más seguro que ella en su otra vida debió haber sido, sin lugar a duda, una _vainilla. ._

Al quedar a una distancia cercana a la joven, sus piernas no le obedecieron al acercársele. No iba a echar a perder el momento. Debía concentrarse y tratar de buscar las palabras exactas para… no volverla a tener lejos de su lado. Fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, con una sonrisa conciliadora y sin poder apartar su mirada perlada de la de él, y que a paso lento, entornando su silueta menuda, llegó a junto a él, hasta quedar lo máximo de cercanía que ella le permitía a otra persona.

"Kakashi-san… lo siento." Había angustia en la mirada de Hinata, y se debía a su causa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Sé que no debí darte mi opinión, de esa manera. Fui torpe… no era mi deber advertirte que estabas cometiendo un error. No cuando eso tú ya lo sabías mejor, que yo..."Ella le había descubierto de nuevo. Sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sabía sobre los fantasmas que aún estaban rodeándole. "Lamento no haberte buscado y tardado en darme cuenta que es lo que te ocurría… Estuve frente al monumento de los caídos, casi todas estas noche y… el no verte, me dolía."

Ella lo estaba desarmando, otra vez.

Quiso decirle que a él también le pasaba lo mismo. Que en numerosas ocasiones, solo pensó en volver a buscarla y arreglar lo que había dicho. Pero…No podía decírselo. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, y sus dedos al descubierto le picaban con mayor fuerza que antes.

La mujer tragó saliva pesadamente, juntando todo el valor que había acumulado durante su ronda de centinela, la cual concluyó hace menos de la mitad de hora. La joven tomó un respiro, bajando su mirada al no obtener una contestación. Le faltaba confianza en sus palabras, y había _anhelado_ demasiado aquel gesto que el platinado le otorgaba, indicándole que estaba haciendo algo completamente innecesario.

"Sé que no es correcto que haya venido tan de improvisto, a decirte todo esto, y has de estar ocupado, pero… quería pedirte que… que estés durante el torneo de Naruto-kun. Él ha estado preguntado por ti, y yo… yo realmente querría que ambos estuviéramos esta vez para apoyarle, juntos. Y-"

Hatake no pudo soporto más. Las delgadas cejas temblaban en el rostro de ella, y tenerla tan vulnerable ante él, exponiendo la disculpa que él debería estar emitiendo. Fueron el clic en su detenimiento para impulsarlo a cumplir uno de sus caprichos más suaves, en lo que refería a ella... "Shhh, tranquila. Estaré ahí. Estaremos ahí."

Llevando sus brazos que pendían libres a los costados de su cuerpo, se abalanzó con cierta inexperiencia sobre la frágil figura curvilínea, estrechándola por los hombros, siendo la _primera vez_ que la abrazaba. Era consciente, al tenerla de aquella manera, que el contacto no duraría como podría desearlo. Pero, si aquel momento podía ser eterno, y la tibieza de la jōnin extenuada quedaba impresa sobre su remera, sería un soporte que valdría la pena para volver armarse y no perderla nunca más.

"Kakashi-san, no-"

"Permíteme tenerte así un instante más, Hinata… solo así." Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible, distendiéndose de todo a su alrededor, excepto de ella. "No eres la única que ha estado esperando que nos cruzáramos"

Sintió las manos pequeñas de la joven subir sobre su torso. Pensó, con resquemor, que iba a apartarlo y no dudó en emplear más fuerza para mantenerla por unos segundos más contra él. Arrugando el chaleco holgado de la jōnin, contrayendo sus manos de manera casi posesiva sobre su espalda. Sin embargo, Hinata no iba a separarse, su cuerpo la impulsaba a hacerlo, a apartarle, pero su corazón latía al mismo ritmo desbocado del de Hatake. Sus manos fueron llevadas hasta su propio rostro escondiendo su mirada nácar y facciones, tras sus falanges y palmas.

Estaba sonrojada, como hace meses no lo estuvo. Más, por extraño que le pareció, no se sentía incomoda. Era reconfortante.

" _Gomene_ , por haber tardado en… venir"

"¿Mmmmh? Estas aquí ahora, eso es lo que importa… No te volveré a dejar ir"

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 **Holiwis! :D**

 **Se que me pase de 'cursi-cursi' en estas dos ultimas escenas. Créeme, no tenia en mente que quedara tan _así..._ Me pego muy mal san valentin che! (._.U Pero bueno, este capitulo, va a contrarrestar al que le sigue. En el** **próximo capitulo sera, el esperado: T _orneo final chunin._ Pondre varias peleas, desarrollo fuerte de amistad, y escaso (por no decir nulo) romance. **

**Por cierto... ¿Les comente que soy fan del AsumaxKurenai? Sé que no son la pareja principal, ni la copareja, ni nada... pero advertí que dare desarrollo de las parejas canones en el anime. L** **os dos únicos que no tienen ni un enamorado, siguen siendo nuestro Gai y nuestro, no tan nuestro, Genma...** _Bueno, Genma tiene a su abuelita, ¿Eso cuenta?_

 **Muchas, muchas, muchas GRACIAS! Por seguir leyéndome, por estar ahi tras de un ordenador, celu o tablet, acompañando la historia. Agradezco mucho ese gesto *u* de verdad, aprecio que se tomen el tiempo de invertirlo leyendo mis 'idioteces' como le dice mí mamá a lo que hago :3**

MikaSyo: Hey Mika-chan! Hahaha los avances van de a poquito a poquito, pero van... Sí, Hinata y Shisui fueron cercanos. No puedo dar explicaciones sobre eso, la misión en Amegakure la voy a desarrollar en el 2do arco :( Hanabi quedo momentáneamente ciega, pero, puede que no le sea del todo tan malo... ¿Captas, Mika-chan? ;)

GabiLime14: Bienvenida este fics 'KakaHina', Gabi-chan! Me alegra que te halla gustado :D

Mikishan: Hola Miki-chan. Oh! Muchas gracias :D En cuanto a que los "cuatro son sobreprotectores" no hagas mucho caso xD Así es como Genma lo vé, y tu lo has dicho... ¡Hasta Gai se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Kakashi por Hina! Y la apuesta pff... faltan algunos capitulos a desarrollar pero la tengo vigente. Mira que no se me olvidan cosas así ¿Eh?

Hina Hyu 90: Bienvenida a 'El lugar de donde vengo', Hyu-chan! Owww muchas gracias! Estoy tratando de mejorar en mi redacción, pero te agradezco el animo ;) Haha, ¿Tanta curiocidad dá esa misión en Amegakure con Hina? n-nU, dare indicios más adelante de que paso... Pero hasta el 2do arco nada sera "claro" gomen...

Yona: Oe, oe Yona-chan! Hmm, ese es un tema delicado que voy a alcarar una vez terminen los examenes chunins ¡NarutoVsNeji!... Bue, lo que voy a aclarar es la relacion de la madre de Hinata con Hizashi. Ya lo dije en este capitulo, son solo amigos, pero hay algunas cosillas que me gustaria aclarar más adelante sobre ambos. Obaa-san coincidiría perfectamente con tu punto de vista, Genma no quiere ver lo obvio \\(*o*)/

Eddarkrauss: Bienvenidooo a... bienvenido Edda! Awww, muchas gracías. Coincido en hacer lentas las relaciones (lo que pasa es q yo, tiendo a excederme con mi lentitud...) Quiero plantear las relaciones de los amigos y estudiantes de Kakashi y Hina, y obviamente el KakaHina... Hnn, seguire las parejas canones, ya tenemos al AsuKure ;) ¡Yo disfruto leyendoles!

luz94: Luz-chan! No llores, o yo tambien llorare T-T... No quería mostrar un tan hijo de cuca, a Hiashi, pero desde que induje a que la madre de Hinata seguia viva, ya tenia la idea de mencionar cierto 'amorio antiguo' con Hizashi. Sin embargo, esa es historia aparte y terminada. La escena del reencuentro de Jiraiya y Naruto la modifique, con la aparicion de Lía y Hanabi, debido a que esto da un nexo con Hinata. Hahaha a mí tambien me recuerda la relacion de Hanabi y la de Naruto, con la de Sasuke. Tengo pensado algunas cosillas, graciosas, para esos tres... Pero habrá que esperar para ello.

KnL: Oa, oa Kin-chan! Okey, no fue muy claro la explicación de Genma sobre el funcionamiento del sello de Hina, porque ni él sabe bien que es lo que paso... Tengo pensado explicarlo a detalle, no tan detallado, en el siguiente capitulo. ¿Neeee? ¿Encerio creias que Kakashi no tiene pensamientos pervers? ¡Vive leyendo el Icha Icha, Kin-chan! Es un pervertidote... Uno bastante bien encubierto.

Hina Uchiha Granfoy: Holaaaaa Hina-chan! Haha, ya te extrañaba mujer! No te hagas problema, has estado desde el comienzo, aprecio eso ;) Hmmm, lo de Kakashi siendo ANBU, considere que era casi ¿Logico? (Ya empiezo a sonar como Shino!) Kakashi estuvo en anbu desde el embarazo de Kushina con Naruto, de ahí empezó a ascender de rango hasta ser capitán. Y Hinata se enfrenta casi dos años después del nacimiento de Naruto, contra Hiashi (ella estaba por cumplir 15, y Naruto nació cuando ella tenia 13)... No sé, casi me hago un solo lío con las edades. ¿Que pasara con el Sandaime, el equipo siete, y los demas? Es algo que se sabrá en el próximo capitulo D:

Nanami: Bienvenida a mi primer intento de KakaHina, Nana-chan! Como ya sabés, si eres la misma Nana-chan que recuerdo de 'Eres mi futuro', sabes que continuare todas mis historias, aunque demore... ):

Yumi-Chan-Hime: Yumi-sama... creeme que no eres la unica que quizo tirarle algo a su monitor, o telé, cuando Kakashi le asigno como sensei a Naruto a Ebisu. Me decepcione mucho de Kakashi ahí, pero, eso tenía que darse. En Naruto-Shippuden se entiende bastante que él veía en Naruto como a su Sensei, y bue... Hice lo que pude con Hina para que convenciera a Kakashi, espero que no alla quedado forzado :´(

 **Nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente (9*O*)9**

 _ **Sayo~**_


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan...  
_

* * *

 **El lugar de donde vengo**

 **.**

 **Capitulo VIII**

 **.**

_… _Cuando éramos sólo niños, imaginábamos el mundo, pero este voló lejos de nuestro alcance._

 _Así que ellos se fugaron en sueños, y soñaron con el paraíso…__

.

Una multitud de espectadores se aglomeró en las filas principales, laterales y traseras, del estadio. Entre los seis genins, finalistas de los exámenes, no llegaban a reconocer ni a la mitad de los presentes. Habian muchos desconocidos, probablemente terratenientes o personas adineradas. Los cuales, junto con los líderes de todos los clanes importantes, se ubicaron en el estrado frontal. Tenían la mejor vista panorámica del lugar, y, entre los presentes, Naruto reconoció al tío de las Hyugas. Aquel hombre portaba una expresión serena, aunque, al igual que él, buscaba entre la multitud cierta cabellera azulina de una joven que no había llegado aún… Uzumaki seguía sin poder comprender como un sujeto tan apacible podía ser el padre de Neji.

El muchacho apretó sus puños alrededor de los barrotes de las vallas metálicas, castañeando los dientes de irritación. Estaba impaciente, y no tan solo por su torneo, o porque el imbécil de su oponente estuviera detrás suyo aparentando completo desinterés. Su impaciencia giraba en parte a que ni su compañero, ni su instructor, ni Hinata-sensei, llegaban.

" _¿Dónde están? ¡¿Por qué demoran tanto, 'ttebayo!?"_ El par de ojos azules recorrió cada asiento y rincón de los costados de las tarimas. Los genins se encontraban ubicados en la posición opuesta a la del Sandaime, quien junto con su escolta, Genma entre ellos, observarían la última fase del examen.

Al lado del hokage, el kazekage de Suna golpeteaba ansioso sus dedos en la reposadera de los brazos de su asiento. Naruto pasó por alto aquello, ignorándole, al igual que al resto del público que desconocía.

En su búsqueda por encontrar alguno de las tres personas que deberían estar allí, desde el comienzo, como el resto; divisó a dos melenas bien conocidas para él, produciéndole cierta serenidad. Una de ellas era la abuela Shiranui, con su enorme rodete canoso, junto a Hanabi y Kiba, quienes finalmente estaban sentados en la parte trasera del estadio, manteniéndose, así, lo más apartados posibles de los Hyugas. Lía lo saludaba agitando el bolso hacia su dirección. Él no tardó en devolver el gesto a la señora.

El barullo de la gente impidió escuchar el llamado de la viejecita.

"¡Naruto-kun, enséñale a ese mocoso Hyuga de que están hechos los Uzumakis!"

Hanabi se masajeó la frente. Asistir con Lía era sinónimo de pasar pavura. "Obaa-san, por favor siéntese y deje de gritar… me avergüenza"

Akamaru ladró incomodo en el regazo de su amo. El Inuzuka seguía aún sin entender porque su lobezno se ponía en aquel estado cuando se hallaban, a menos de un kilómetro, cerca de los Sabaku No, y cada vez, la situación se le hacía menos comprensible. La rubia de cuatro coletas y abanico tenía su atención hosca en torno a Hanabi… Algo en todo esto no terminaba de cuadrarle.

"Tranquilo, campeón, todo estará bien" Chitó el castaño, acariciado el lomo de su mascota. Pero fracasó en su intento de calmarlo.

La segunda persona que Naruto contempló, mirando hacia su dirección con un gesto dulce y el cabello rosado un poco más largo y suelto, fue Sakura. Su compañera, a quien no veía hace casi un mes, le transmitía cierta tranquilidad, aunque también enervaba en él más dudas. Haruno portaba su misma expresión de confusión, la cual seguramente se debatía en donde estaba Sasuke y Kakashi.

Ella se ubicó un par de asientos más adelante que la Shiranui y Hyuga. Estaba sentada por detrás del sensei del equipo diez, cerca de la jōnin especialista en genjutsu, Yuuhi Kurenai. Se encontraba aparentemente sola, reservando un asiento que Naruto creyó erróneamente sería para Kakashi… Minutos después esa butaca sería ocupada por Akimichi Chouji.

"¡ _Frentona_ , aquí!" El grito de Yamanaka, aturdió al niño de mono naranja y provocó un gruñido de fastidio en Shikamaru Nara. Ino, definitivamente, no entendía el concepto de pasar _inadvertida._ Había hecho lo correcto en no comentarle sobre las suposiciones que tenía. "¡Sabía que ibas a venir a verme! ¡Lo sabía!"

"Problemática…" Gruñó el moreno de expresión perezosa y ojos ahuecados hacia los lados.

"¡¿Quieres que le diga a tu madre que me sigues llamando problemática?!"

"Tks…" El Nara ignoró a su compañera e intercambió una mueca silenciosa con Naruto. Uzumaki había volteado su cabeza para verle. Ambos tenían vigente un momento crucial, que contemplaron con apatía hace un par de días. El intento de asesinato del colorado Sabaku No, hacia Rock Lee en el hospital. De no ser por el jōnin Maito, la situación hubiera pasado a otros niveles. Al punto que la vida de Lee podría haber estado en peligro. "¿Sigues en pie con mi _idea_ , Naruto?"

"Por supuesto" Asintió el mencionado sonriendo de manera ladeada.

"Procura entonces guardar algo de chakra, y no tirarte a lo tonto…"

"Eso es un hecho, aunque dudo que mis reservas de chakras vayan a acabarse tan pronto. Ya s _abes_ … Por cierto, he puesto a Shino al tanto de la situación." Informó el muchacho, señalando al Aburame quien permanecía rígido al otro extremo de la tarima. Varios kikaichūs bajaban por su brazo y otros subían, aparentando no estar realizando nada. Cuando, en realidad, estaba cerciorando el perímetro... Ino experimentó repelús ante aquello, todos los vellos de sus brazos y nuca se erizaron, aún no estaba completamente preparada para hacerle frente al domador de insectos. "¡Él será de ayuda, _'ttebayo_!"

"Hnn, está bien supongo…"

El genin del equipo ocho, acomodó sus gafas en un gesto de estar oyéndolos. Shikamaru no estaba del todo seguro si era buena la acción que tuvo Naruto al contarle a alguien sobre aquello. Eran muy recientes y factibles de ser erróneas las deducciones que habian tomado. Por ello, no lo habian hablado con ningún adulto, _todavía_ … Como todo Nara, aborrecía las yuxtaposiciones que permitían una torcedura en los supuestos y planes realizados, basados en hechos que no eran del todo verosímiles.

"Se da inicio a la fase del cuarto examen, y la final del torneo de chunins." Habló el sensor, que reconocieron como el mismo que los evaluó en la tercera etapa, Hayate Gekkō. El hombre se había parado entre medio del descampado con una mirada fija en los espectadores. "Las reglas son básicas, el ganador será quien se mantenga en pie. Quedará descalificado automáticamente el genin que no obedezca a las demandas y demore en recurrir al podio, tras el primer llamado ¿Entendido?…"

Mas, luego de lo que vieron en el sanatorio, puede que tener a Shino del lado de ellos demostrara ser una ventaja. El chico había sido uno de los muchachos con notas promedios, regulares, bajas. No destacó particularmente en nada, a pesar que era considerado un prodigio entre la estirpe de su clan. Shikamaru no se consideraba a sí mismo un genio por descender de una familia, con fijación en lo estratega. Se consideraba un genio por encontrar, en ciertas personas, cualidades que fueran únicas.

Su mejor amigo Chouji, era un claro ejemplo de ello. Y el haberse quedado, en la tarde del día anterior, debatiendo con Uzumaki tras sus consecutivas insistencias que hablaran sobre lo vivido en la habitación del hospital, le demostró que no se equivocaba… " _piénsalo desde otro punto de vista"…_ Esas fueron las palabras del rubio, para convencerle que hablaran, las cuales estaban seguro que el chico debió de haber escuchado de algún adulto. Aunque, dudaba que procedieran por parte de alguien tan irresponsable como Hatake.

El ultimo de su clase, el muchacho más ruidoso de su generación y por quien en aquel entonces nadie daría atención a lo que tenía para decir, le había comentado sobre los sucesos que acontecían alrededor de los tres genins de la arena. Le había contado sobre como Hanabi evitaba el tema, del que tanto el Inuzuka reclamó saber esos días, y en el cual estaba involucrados directamente esos tres hermanos... Sumando a lo que ellos vieron, y la conversación de su padre con un superior, hace más de un mes, que el Nara escuchó sobre un atentado por parte de un jōnin de Suna hacia uno de Konoha, era deducible que los de la arena tramaba algo, y ambos estarían preparado si la situación se presentaba hostil.

Los tres estarían atentos.

" _Esto es irónico. Justamente nosotros fuimos a percatarnos…"_ Shikamaru sonrió mirando hacia el cielo despejado, donde el sol marcaba el inicio de un mediodía claro y con pocas nubes. Escasas nubes, que podían significar aguacero el día de mañana. " _Nosotros, los dos últimos de la clase y un compañero que apenas si hacía notar su presencia en el salón… Lo único que faltaría es que, justamente, los tres fuéramos ascendidos a chunins. Hnn, eso sería verdaderamente problemático."_

El silbido de una risa ahogada en la garganta del moreno se extinguió tras el llamado final del sensor del torneo.

"Primer combate, Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Neji… ¡Presentarse aquí, ahora, para iniciar el torneo!" La salud de Hayate había mejorado considerablemente esos días. Su tos se había extinguido, sin embargo sus cicatrices de cortaduras seguían allí, como la presencia indeseable de Baki, quien por poco lo mata.

Ese jōnin extranjero estaba en el estrado, siendo vigilado muy de cerca por Asuma.

Si había una segunda oportunidad de hacerle frente, sin duda, Gekkō lo haría picadillo.

"Suerte, Naruto" Animó Yamanaka, regalando una de sus coquetas sonrisas. Ella nunca tuvo nada en contra de Naruto, excepto cuando él les robó el primer beso de Sasuke… Pero aun así, nunca salió de ella golpearlo. Ino se consideraba a sí misma una señorita, y como tal, no iba a ir repartiendo golpes por la vida a todos los idiotas que conociera. "Como dijo Shikamaru, no hagas el tonto ¿Okey?"

"¿Qué maneras son esas de alentar, Ino?"

"Pues es mejor que la tuya, vago. Lo único que haces es asentir, hablar en susurros, dejarme fuera de todo lo que haces, y… ¿Me estas oyendo?"

"Hnn…"

"¡Uuuuy! ¡¿Sabes lo exasperante que puedes llegar a ser, Shikamaru?!"

"¿Y tú, eres consciente de lo fastidioso que es que te griten por nada?"

El rubio de mono naranja sonrió incómodo. Siempre hubo un trato muy particular entre el Nara e Ino. Como si fueran hermanos, o algo así… A él le hubiera gustado, en parte, tener esa relación tan confianzuda con Sakura. Aunque pensándolo mejor, seguía prefiriendo mil veces los golpes de Haruno a tener a alguien que lo estuviera mandando y demandando que cambiara su forma de ser. Sakura nunca le había pedido que cambiara.

Ella lo dejaba ser.

Tras dar las gracias, algo que estaba poniendo en práctica luego de un curso exprés de modales que recibió con cierta instructora del equipo 8, que aún no hacía presencia, se encaminó hacia las escaleras, donde ya Neji estaba terminado de bajar. Debatiéndose si hacer una de sus grandes entradas o no, se decidió por escuchar a su instinto y saltar las vallas para ganar camino. Brincando desde su lugar, traspasó los barrotes y cayó de pie los varios metros de altura que le distanciaban del podio.

Antes de terminar de caer, vio a Shino quien le indicaba con un leve casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza que volteara a mirar hacia la tribuna donde estaba Hanabi y los demás.

Rascándose la nuca, volvió sus facciones hacia aquel lugar, divisando dos figuras bien reconocidas para él. La calma recorrió su cuerpo, al ver a Kakashi-sensei y Hinata-sensei. Ellos habian llegado… vinieron a verle. Ella cumplió su promesa. Estaba aquí.

 _…_ " _Ánimos, Naruto-kun"…_

Le hubiese gustado extender su mano en alto y saludarles. Devolverle el acto despreocupado de Hatake, quien parado en la parte trasera, apoyado en unos de los pilares, leyendo su novela erótica de tapas _naranjas_ , agitaba levemente la mano sin mirarle. El intelecto de Naruto no llegó a reconocer a tiempo que, tal vez, la tardanza de Hinata se debiera a que fue a buscar a su instructor… Pero como fuera, él estaba aquí, y por primera vez se sentía apreciado por Hatake. Casi toda su gente preciosa estaba allí, con excepción de Umino Iruka, quien debía estar dictando clases en la academia, y con la aún ausencia de…

"Hmf, _dobe_ deja de mirar a Kakashi y a su _'pareja'_ ¡Tienes una pelea que dar, y más te vale que salgas victorioso o me habrás hecho perder un par de horas de entrenamiento extra!"

Sasuke también llegó, y estaba apoyado en el mismo lugar donde segundos antes estuvo el rubio. Dejando caer los brazos por los barrotes, contemplándole con fastidio pero denotando un deje de emoción en su sonrisa pendenciera, al haber llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar la pelea de su idiota-mejor-amigo.

"¡Teme, viniste y-!... Espera, ¡¿Qué has di…?!" Uzumaki se quedó con las siguientes palabras atoradas en su boca. Giró su cuello con brusquedad hacia arriba, produciéndose torticolis. Los ojos azules del preadolescente se entrecerraron como rendijas al mirar a su compañero de equipo, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hinata era la _pareja_ de Kakashi-sensei?, ¡¿Pareja en qué sentido?! ¡¿En el sentido romántico?!... La duda de lo que podía estar sabiendo el Uchiha, que claramente él no, le embruteció los pensamientos. Impidiendo, así, que razonara, o al menos intentara mantener coherencia. Sasuke sonreía con ese porte de _'yo se algo que tú no, perdedor'._

Hasta donde Naruto estaba enterado, por parte de Hanabi, la mujer de cabellera azulada recogida en una cola firme, jamás había estado en ninguna relación. Las palabras exactas de la niña gruñona, fueron: _…"Mi nee-san ni siquiera dio su primer beso aún, idiota ¡Es normal que la hayas espantado con tu guarrada del jutsu sexy!"…_. De aquello ya había pasado apenas una semana. Y él se había jurado, no volver a utilizar nunca más esa técnica.

"¡Narutoooooo!" El grito proveniente desde la tribuna, por parte de Sakura, lo sacó de sus vacilaciones. No era momento de ponerse a divagar sobre la vida amorosa que existía o no entre Kakashi-sensei y la jōnin de rastreo. Ya tendría oportunidad más adelante para saber sobre ello. _O hacer algo por ellos…_ Ahora, él tenía una promesa que cumplir a ambas Hyugas. "¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Van a descalificarte si no te acercas hasta el sensor!"

.

Apoyado en el pilar, escuchó a su alumna llamarle la atención al susodicho genin por quien había asistido a tiempo al establecimiento. Se decidió a dirigir su atención con pereza, desde el primer volumen Icha Icha _Paradise_ hacia el rubio. Su único ojo visible pasó de largo a la joven, quien le regaló hace varios años atrás ese mismo libro que atesoraba. Ella se hallaba un par de pasos delante de él, con los brazos tendidos a los costados de su cuerpo, mostrando fortaleza con su doujutsu activado, en el cual las venas sobresalientes le daban el toque aguerrido que la llevó a ser considerada como los ojos de un pez milenario caracterizado en las naciones aledañas como un ser mitológico. Distaba mucho de la actitud amable de ella, cuando fue a buscarles a él y a su estudiante Uchiha en la entrada de Konoha.

En este momento no había amabilidad en sus gestos, sino absoluta concentración.

"¿Realmente crees que alguien como _tú_ puede vencerme a mí?"

"¡Claro que sí! Ya lo verás… Es parte de mi camino para ser hokage, ' _ttebayo_ ¡Y nunca faltaré a mi palabra!"

"Hmf…" Una sonrisa irónica se extendió en el rostro níveo del castaño. "No tienes el potencial para hacerlo. Has sido la escoria de la aldea, durante toda tu vida, y lo sigues siendo. Tu destino esta trazado en el fracaso, no puedes cambiar lo que eres" Kakashi enervó una ceja al escuchar los vocablos provenientes de Neji que iban dirigidos con saña hacia Naruto. El mocoso de Gai parecía tener un talento nato en herir con las palabras a las personas. "Piénsalo, de cientos de personas, solo una está predestinada a ser hokage. Y tú no serás esa persona, no has nacido para serlo."

La posición del platinado se irguió y buscó, con cierta intención oculta, reprochar a su colega Maito. El jōnin de mayas verdes estaba sentado a varios asientos más adelante, junto a su estudiante femenina Tenten. Internamente, Hatake se cuestionó si Gai había tenido una conversación con el castaño pretensioso del clan Hyuga… Sus hombros caídos le indicaron que no. No hubo tiempo de hablar con Neji. Había un asunto pendiente, de vital importancia a tratar ahora, el bienestar de la aldea. Aquello los tuvo a los cuatro, Hinata, Genma, Asuma y Gai, ocupados en demasía.

"¡Deja de hablar del destino, como si supieras que es lo que va a suceder! Tú no me conoces, y ni siquiera sabes apreciar a la gente preciosa que tienes a tu alrededor, a tu familia… Por lo que a mí me vale, ¡Eres un completo tarado, que no merece ser escuchado!" Contratacó Uzumaki, gruñendo y realizando su característica técnica de clones de sombras. "¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Cuatro muchachos de monos naranjas aparecieron a los costados del original, junto con la sonrisa zorruna que se amplificaba en esos cinco rostros idénticos visible. "Chicos, ya saben… Nada de-"

"Si, si, si… ya sabemos. Ni lo digas." Gruñeron en conjunto los clones. "No porque seas el original, vas a ser más inteligente que todos nosotros."

El rubio real dirigió un gesto cómplices a sus copias. Él tramaba algo. Aunque desde su posición el jōnin con mascara, debió admitirse para sí mismo, que se sintió levemente decepcionado de que su siempre cabezota estudiante, no hubiese iniciado el combate mostrando alguna de las técnicas nuevas aprendidas con el legendario sannin, Jiraiya.

Naruto era predecible en algunas actitudes. Pero en muchas otras, como ahora, llegaba a semejársele con su imprevisibilidad. Aunque brillando en su rasgo de idiotez… ¿Qué podría estar tramando? Ante la tranquilidad que emanaba Hinata, no supo distinguir si es que ella ya lo sabía o había decidido como en el combate de su hermana y primo, dejar de lado sus emociones.

"Patético." Neji resopló, acoplando una posición defensiva, propia de su clan, con el byakugan activo, piernas flexionadas, y sus palmas rígidas extendidas que cuidaban su torso y rostro.

"¡Ya veremos quién es el patético!" Dispersando sus réplicas alrededor de su oponente, Uzumaki rodeó el claro, para luego, extraer de su armamento varios shurikens que no tardó en arrojar desde distintas posiciones.

La puntería de Naruto no era precisamente buena, y al parecer no había mejorado en aquello.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Cuestionó con sorna, atrapando las filosas armas, y arrojándolas nuevamente al aire, hacia los clones del rubio produciendo que desaparecieran tres. Uzumaki gruñó una incoherencia, que ni siquiera el buen oído de Genma hubiese llegado a escucharle. "Hmf… que podía esperarse de alguien tan mediocre como tú. _Perdedor…_ "

El niño reiteró su ataque, consciente que sería, ciertamente, inútil como le habían dicho. Pero su fijación no estaba puesta en acertarle, sino, en ir acercándose paso a paso hacia el castaño. Y lo estaba consiguiendo "Tks, cállate. He prometido que te patearé el trasero, y voy a pateártelo… ¡De veras, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!"

El primogénito, y único hijo del actual líder Hyuga, deshabilitó nuevamente el armamento que iba hacia él. Agarrando en el proceso algunas shurikens, las cuales guardó en su propio estuche. Por fin, Kakashi encontró cierta similitud entre aquel jovencito y su prima mayor. Hinata tenía la misma costumbre de llevar una riñonera escondida en su espalda tras el chaleco de jōnin, aparentado estar desarmada y haciéndose con las herramientas ninjas de sus adversarios en el proceso. Las cuales luego utilizaba, junto con las propias de ella, en contra de sus enemigos.

"Deberías de irte olvidando de cumplir esa promesa estúpida, que has hecho a mi prima menor y a… _esa_ traidora" Una mueca de incordio se formó en el rostro de ambos competidores. "Entiende, no está en tus posibilidades el vencerme. Mi byakugan ve por encima de las basuras. Ve por arriba de ti y de _esa._ "

"¡Que no la llames así! ¡Ella es Hinata-sensei, la hermana mayor de Hanabi!" El clon restante de Naruto, llegó hasta la altura de Neji, y con el ceño contraído en irritación, gritó tan fuerte que todos en el estadio, inclusive quienes no tenían precisamente una audición memorable, lo escucharon. "¡Y NO SOMOS BASURA!"

El puñetazo izquierdo del chico iba directo a estamparse en el rostro del castaño. Consiguiendo, por la sorpresa del grito que lo dejó aturdido, darle vuelta el rostro a Neji. La tribuna enmudeció completamente, y el mismo Kakashi se sintió ¿Sorprendido?... De sus tres alumnos, Naruto era el único capaz de sacarle una sonrisa divertida y genuina. El chico tenía buenos pulmones, no cualquiera daría un grito con tal magnitud.

"¡Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas!" La máxima defensa Hyuga, aquella formación esférica de chakra, hizo trizas al clon. Desvaneciéndolo en una estela de humo que cubrió gran parte del terreno. Al momento de detenerse, la banda shinobi que portaba orgullosamente en su frente callo a la sólida tierra. Revelando que no había ningún sellado allí. "No me subestimes, Uzumaki"

"Sera mejor que tú no me subestimes a mí" Naruto retomó la distancia, mirando hacia la tarima lateral donde se hallaban los demás examinados. Pasó de largo el gesto descolado y confundido de Sasuke, los pares de ojos azules intercambiaban una claro y silenciosa concordancia con los dos azabaches más reservados, Shikamaru y Shino. Ambos le recordaban que debía mantener en el anonimato sus mejores técnicas. A Naruto no le preocupaba el guardar sus mejores jutsus, tenía un plan que estaba llevando a cabo desde el subsuelo del estadio. Solo requeriría de unos minutos más para ejecutarlo. Un par de minutos y… "¡Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Aunque si era sincero, al rubio le hubiese encantado invocar a Gamabunta y aplastar de un pisotón al cretino primo de las hermanas. No podía hacerlo. Guardaría su invocación por si las deducciones, que sacó la tarde anterior con el Nara, resultaban ser acertadas.

"Más copias…" Explotó Neji totalmente irritado, abandonando el típico carácter sereno de los Hyuga. "¡¿Es lo único que puedes hacer?!"

Una decena de réplicas de Uzumaki emergieron alrededor de ambos. La coordinación al hablar de todos esos Narutos fue perfecta. "Empieza a moverte tarado, porque no vamos a ponernos tan fácilmente al alcance de tu campo de visión. Tendrás que darnos caza uno por uno, ¡A ver si tu byakugan es tan bueno para descubrir cual es el original!"

"¿Estas tratando de ponerme a prueba perdedo-?" Las palabras del Hyuga fueron interrumpidas. No tenía pensado en moverse, no consideró que alguien tan inútil como Naruto valiera la pena, sería un desperdicio de sus habilidades. Sería reconocer a ese muchachito escuálido como alguien digno de ser su oponente, cuando claramente para Neji no lo era. Pero… las palabras y ese condenado brillo de optimismo en el gesto del niño, le recordaron tanto a cierta familiar de él. A cierta mujer que le enseñaron a odiar por el orgullo del clan, por el valor del soke.

"Por cierto, con respecto al _destino_ del que tanto hablas… ¡Cuando sea hokage, me encargaré de darle a todos los tarados como tu un buen escarmiento! ¡Así, aprendan a valorar a las personas preciosas que están a tu alrededor, _'ttebayo_!"

Uzumaki tenía una manera de hablar, y una mirada esperanzada… Que de una u otra manera, se asemejaba a la propia de la causante de la muerte de su tío. Y ello, le hizo olvidarse de mantener el temple.

"Te mostraré lo que mi byakugan es capaz. Haré añicos a cada uno de tus clones…"

Hatake cerró el libro, el cual pasó a guardar inmediatamente en su riñonera. Había visto esa mueca cómplice que compartieron el trio de genins de respectivos equipos distintos, y que en estas alturas, siendo tan solo niños sin experiencia, no era normal que tuvieran… No encontraba razón para aquella confidencialidad entre ellos. Al mirar a Hinata, temiendo que esto fuera obra de ella y sabiendo que por su kekegenkai activo nada de lo que acontecía a la redonda de cuatro kilómetros se le escaparía de su aguda observación, se encontró con que la joven tampoco estaba comprendiendo que significaba ese gesto en los graduados de esta generación. Ella misma pestañeaba confundida.

Inclusive Asuma desde la distancia, rascaba incómodo su nuca dejando que gran parte de su cigarro se consumiera por sí solo. Él también lo había visto.

Por lo que sabían, Shino no era de abrirse con facilidad a los demás, Naruto apenas si comprendía el concepto de cautela, y Shikamaru era un genio con demasiada vagancia acumulada.

El ser ascendido a chunin correspondía a aquellos que pensaban por el bienestar común de un grupo. Que pensaban como líderes, dejando sus diferencias de lado… ¿Cuándo Naruto había aprendido aquello? _"Parece que no tan solo ha heredado la personalidad ruidosa de su esposa, sensei… Si no también, un poco de su ingenio e intelecto. Se ha dado cuenta, por sí mismo lo que refiere este examen."_ El platinado exhaló pesadamente, agradecido de estar aquí presenciando un momento que sería decisivo para el equipo siete, principalmente para Naruto.

Ni Sasuke ni Sakura habían madurado tanto. Ninguno de los dos notaba la contención que su compañero estaba teniendo durante el combate.

 _'A diez metros de mi lado izquierdo… dos shinobis de procedencia desconocida, vestidos con indumentaria anbu. No reconozco sus rostros.'_ El lenguaje de señas, en aquella manos pequeñas que pendían de un cuerpo menudo y curvilíneo por delante de él, le substrajeron de sus vacilaciones. Ella, quien tendría motivo para estar ausente, con la preocupación latente en su pecho, actuaba como lo que era: una kunoichi de rango de elite.

Hinata confiaba en Naruto. Y él también debía hacerlo.

Asuma rectificó en su labor de vigilancia sobre el jōnin de Suna. Estirando sus hombros, en una fingida elongación de músculos… Era seguro, que estaba pasándole alguna información a Shiranui.

No era el momento para desconcentrarse, tenían que pensar en el bien de su nación. Kakashi dejaría que aquel estudiante que no sabía del todo como tratar, el mismo niño que en muchas ocasiones apartó de su lado y veló a la distancia sin saberse que siempre fue observado, le siguiera sorprendiendo. _'Dime las características de cada uno de los anbus que nos rodean. Pueden que no solo sean ellos dos los únicos infiltrados en esta zona. Hay demasiados rodeando todo el torneo…'_ Los códigos de dedos habían sido una dialéctica de antaño utilizada mayoritariamente en misiones de infiltración. Sin embargo en Konoha, luego de la tercera gran guerra shinobi, solo quedaban unos pocos que habian mantenido a conciencia aquella efectiva forma de comunicarse en silencio.

El platinado se encargaría luego de retransmitir el mensaje por medio de un genjutsu básico que emitiría por medio del sharingan hacia Asuma y Gai, quienes estaban demasiado apartados de ellos para verles. Alertar a Genma sería crear ruido innecesario, por lo que no lo haría. Además que, por la manera en la que se comportaba el Sandaime, manteniendo su rostro oculto tras del gorro blanco de su traje con los brazos apoyados en ambos reposaderos, testificaban que él estaba al tanto de la situación.

"Dos, ¡Puño Suave: Aguja de chakra!" Desplazándose desde su punto de apoyo, Neji se había dedicado a ir desapareciendo a cada uno de los clones de sombras con golpes letales de jūken que variaban. No quedando del todo ileso cuando cuatro de ellos lo envistieron segundos atrás, hacia los puntos cercanos del mismo lugar en que Hanabi halló la abertura para atacarle en la tercera ronda. "Uno…"

A la _vista_ simple del terreno, solo quedaba un Naruto. El original.

El muchacho no se movió al ver venir a su posición al Hyuga. Había una cuestión que le estaba picando, y quería comprender. Quería saberlo, por la boca del chico, pues ya conocía la versión de Hanabi. "Escucha, no es que realmente me importe, pero quiero saber…" Naruto adquirió una posición defensiva, aprendida en sus días de entrenar con la instructora del equipo ocho, y reafirmado con las enseñanzas de esas semanas bajo la tutela del _sabio pervertido._ Le hubiese agradado que Jiraiya, se quedara a verle, pero el viejo mañoso había tenido que partir a una 'supuesta misión importante' la cual estaba seguro, que incluiría alguna guarrada como espiar en los baños de las damas. "¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ser el que dirija a tu familia? ¿Qué tiene eso de importante para ti?"

Los pasos de Neji se detuvieron. Su ceño se contrajo al punto de formársele, en su despejada frente, arrugas, las cuales no deberían estar ahí debido a su corta edad. El muchacho poseía expresiones más agrias que las del propio Uchiha. "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

Neji estuvo a punto de corregir la impertinencia del rubio, de decirle que no era un asunto de su incumbencia, y que no le concernía inmiscuirse en ello. Aunque, lo cierto, es que dicha pregunta le había estado rondando en sus pensamientos. Su padre, le había cuestionado tras la hospitalización de su prima menor, si lo que cometió le hacía feliz. Él no tenía ni sabía la respuesta.

"Eres un genio ¿No? Todo el mundo lo dice… aunque aún no me lo creo." Naruto sonrió apático. Pesándole el reconocer que esa característica jamás se le apañaría a su persona. "Cuando hablas de tu clan, lo haces como si fuera un eslogan o algo así… Y realmente, no creo que entiendas lo que te dijo Hanabi sobre cómo debería ser alguien que va a proteger a su familia. De hecho, creo que tu no quieres ser realmente la cabecilla de ellos."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Lo que has oído… Realmente no quieres ser el futuro de los Hyugas, ¡Eso es algo que te han metido en la cabeza!" El rubio dio un paso al frente. Acortando innecesariamente la distancia entre él y el castaño. "Y te consta, ¿No es cierto?"

El muchacho, por un año y meces mayor, se congeló. Se sintió expuesto, al descubierto… No quería reconocer lo que acababa de oír. Los recuerdos de su infancia se aglomeraban en él, se concibió nuevamente como un niño pequeño que esperaba por el regreso de Hinata para obsequiarle un ramo de flores silvestres, deseando escuchar breves anécdotas de lo que refería ser un shinobi de rastreo.

… _"Hinata-nee-san, ¿Crees que algún día pueda llegar a ser como tú?" El niño de seis años jugueteó nervioso con el dobladillo de su traje opaco de entrenamiento. Mirando desde abajo, con admiración, hacia los ojos nacares de una joven de cabello índigo. Aquella jovencita de cabello suelto y con un flequillo que escondía su frente impura, era después de su padre, la segunda persona que más apreciaba en el mundo. "Juro que me esforzare en mejorar, entrenaré todos los días para que vallamos juntos a misiones, yo-"_

 _"Neji-ni, estoy completamente segura que llegará el día que incluso me superaras… Y cuando eso suceda, seré yo quien te esté esperare con un ramo de flores de girasoles. Sé que son tus favoritas"..._

Antes de 'descubrir' por medio de los vocablos de Hikame sobre el supuesto asesinato de Hiashi, su sueño había radicado en llegar a ser un shinobi de perímetro. Protegiendo a Konoha sin importar el costo, dando una sonrisa a todos los inocentes de la aldea, siguiendo adelante, prosperando. Tal como lo hizo y hacía, en su aquel entonces, querida prima mayor.

"No lo entenderías. Mi futuro es ser el líder del clan, ha sido mi destino adjuntado por mis fortalezas y facultades. Y ningún perdedor, ni escoria sin familia puede interponerse en ello... _nadie puede._ " Neji no esperó que Naruto dijese algo más. Aquella pequeña porquería de mono naranja, le había provocado evocar un recuerdo que creyó tener del todo suprimido. Un fragmento de su vida que le había hecho dudar de sus acciones. "¡Ocho Trigramas: Sesenta y cuatro palmas!"

Embistió de lleno sobre la redes de chakras de Uzumaki, bloqueando los puntos centrales, dirigiéndose con odio a los puntos trascendentes de circulación. Trataba de concretarse en su ataque, y no en sus pensares. La calidez de aquel recuerdo le hizo considerar cuando realmente fue feliz, en donde no había importancia para el orgullo, y el ser el líder del clan le era algo irrelevante. Pero eso pertenecía al pasado, y ahora, en este presente, durante los días consecutivos al intento de someter a Hanabi al boke, había estado averiguando sobre lo que realmente paso con su tío Hiashi en aquel _Agni Kai_ , pero todo era demasiado impreciso… Neji era un genio, y al investigar sobre aquel enfrentamiento llegó a descubrir que su abuelo no le había dicho la verdad exacta de los hechos. Y a estas alturas, nadie se la diría. Sería él quien tendría que jugársela y apoyarse en sus deducciones para encontrarla.

"Cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y ocho..." Al ir cerrando los últimos puntos de tenketsus del rubio, se percató que en el dolor de aquella mirada azulina se escondía compasión. Naruto estaba más cerca de esa verdad de lo que él jamás estuvo. Endureció su byakugan resaltando las venas en sus pómulos, canalizó grandes cantidades de chakras con las que continuaba impartiendo golpes de jūken "Cincuenta, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos…"

"¡NARUTO!" El llamado provino de dos preadolescentes, diametralmente opuestos en el estadio, llegando hasta los oídos de ambos competidores. Neji tardó en reconocer las voces de los integrantes del equipo siete. Entre ellos la del Uchiha, alguien que particularmente llamaba su interés. "¡Haz algo, _baka!"_

 _"¡Usurantokachi_! ¡Reacciona!"

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron dudas por una milésima de segundos, mirándose de reojo, parados y apretando sus puños en el punto de apoyo donde estaban. El moreno tenía fijado sus falanges en los barrotes que le distanciaban de saltar e ir a ayudar al idiota que tenían por compañero. La chica se aferraba con tanta fiereza al asiento del frente, que no se daba por aludida como había torcido el respaldo. Naruto no era un _perdedor_ , ni mucho menos una _escoria_. Ambos integrantes menores del equipo siete experimentaron un enojo colosal por alguien externo a ellos, por alguien que difamaba a un compañero. Reconocían, a sus maneras ariscas y bordes de tratar al Uzumaki, que él siempre estaba ahí para ellos, con esa calma impropia en él, perpetuando al lado de ambos aun cuando tan solo era para recibir lo peor.

Aun cuando ni siquiera tuvo, ni tenía padres, a quienes acudir en sus momentos de soledad... En los momentos que era lastimado, desde adentro, _lacerado_.

"Gracias chicos… No voy a perder" Naruto golpeó la mano que se dirigía a otra área de su red de chakra, desconcertando al Hyuga, que a estas alturas de la ejecución de la técnica, estaba completamente seguro que el menor no debería de poder siquiera moverse "Ya lo dije… tengo una promesa que cumplir a Hanabi y Hinata-sensei. Ningún tarado que habla del destino, dejándose mangonear y hacer por otros sin tomar la riendas de sus propios sueños, me va a detener."

Juntando los dedos anulares y medio de ambas manos, que posicionó por delante de su cara, el rubio puso en práctica una técnica que no estaba del todo seguro que funcionara. Sus reservas inacabables de chakra le hacían, según el Sannin de los sapos, una fuente desbordante continuamente de energía. Si aprendía a reabrir sus puntos de chakras, entonces, ejecutaría a la perfección su plan, el cual estaba a punto de emerger por debajo del suelo y partirle de un puñetazo el rostro al Hyuga. _"Vamos, zorro apestoso… ¡Préstame, tu poder!"_ Una oleada de instinto asesino bordeó el cuerpo del niño, en una protección de niveles más elevados que la del mismo giro celestial de los Hyugas.

"Pero ¿Qué-?, ¡¿Qué es esto?!"

Neji, debido a su cercanía, recibió de lleno una estocada de chakra anaranjado que le impidió ver correctamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Dicha energía, que empezó a golpetear en diversas partes de él, influyeron negativamente en su manejo perfecto de chakra. No había manera de defenderse. La mirada perlada del chico se clavó en algún punto inespecífico del área, sin discernir correctamente que sucedía con Naruto, o donde siquiera estaba.

Desconociendo que aquello que le amedrentó era la mera presencia del poder de un jinchuriki.

"¡Agh…!" El rubio sentía un dolor de los mil infiernos. Jamás había experimentado lo que era reabrir un tenketsus. Ahora daba justa razón al porque Kiba gruñía al recordar sus entrenamientos con Hanabi. Dolía en exorbitancia, era una sensación entre quemazón y ruptura tisular. Aun así, a pesar de los cincuenta puntos de chakra que debía volver a abrir, no iba a detenerse "¡Nunca retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi _nindō,_ mi camino que me permitirá proteger a _las personas que aprecio_!"

En las gradas, Hinata volvió su rostro con el byakugan aún activado hacia Hatake. No emitió vocablo alguno, pero la incerteza sobre la existencia de aquel chakra visible _,_ estaba impresa en la mirada blanca. El platinado dio un par de pasos quedando junto a ella, asintiendo en el mismo mutismo de la mujer. Metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, conteniendo a sus dedos que le picaban queriendo confortarla, abrazarla de nuevo. Pero no era una buena opción mantener contacto, no estos momentos. Ella nunca antes presenció la expulsión de energía del zorro de las nueve colas, era entendible que mostrara confusión. Invadir su espacio personal, solo la pondría incomoda. Kakashi suspiró con pesar, reconociendo que Jiraiya instruyó de manera excepcional a Naruto para que pudiera aprovechar dicho poder, ¿O habría sido el mismo Uzumaki quien descubrió solo como usarlo?

"Todo estará bien, estamos aquí para él. No debemos perder el hilo de nuestro deber, Hinata… Sigue describiéndome lo que ves ¿Entendido?"

"Hai, Kakashi-san" Contestó en un similar susurro.

La jōnin rectificó su fachada que construyó durante años de haber asistido a misiones que poco a poco, le hicieron ir ganando fortaleza. Armando aquel escudo que todo shinobi debía mantener para que no percibieran sus emociones, aquella mascara de impermeabilidad humana, que era capaz de conservar mientras no se le pidiera que falseara. Hinata no sabía mentir, nunca aprendió a hacerlo. Eligiendo reconocer la coexistencia de _esas_ verdades que deben mantenerse ocultas hasta que uno mismo sea capaz de descubrirlas. Callar significaba, para ella, dar el tiempo al otro para que pudiera reconocer y asimilar por sí mismo lo que acontecía. Obviando así caer en la negativa del sufrimiento, lo cual siempre genera el incorporar la realidad que nos supera.

La rastreadora creía aún, que su imouto y _tal vez_ su primo llegaran a encontrar por si solos la luz de los hechos turbios que involucraban a la historia de los Hyugas… Y desde allí, cada uno elegiría el rumbo que considerase adecuado. Tal como Naruto había optado, al querer ser hokage, a cuestas de saberse que era el carcelero del Kyuubi.

.

Una mueca de simpatía se tornó en las facciones del Shiranui durante el desarrollo final del combate entre el pariente cretino de su amiga, y aquel muchachito enclenque, quien estaba empezando agradarle. Les había pasado por alto en un inicio, decidido a centrarse únicamente en mantener su puesto de escolta y hacer caso a lo que Asuma le estuviera indicando desde las gradas. Ni siquiera había volteado a mirar por segunda vez a su compañera de equipo, ni a su abuela… A esta última, le había dejado en claro la noche anterior que no asistiera al estadio. No al menos hoy. Pero ahí estaba, Lía le había desobedecido de nuevo. La presencia de la anciana le estaba restando en contra a su concentración. Donde en los primeros veinte minutos, desde que inició el torneo, Genma se estaba dividiendo entre concentrarse en proteger a su prioridad, el Sandaime, aquel hombre que era, según él, _el_ _padre de toda la aldea_ ; o mantener un ojo sobre su abuela. Sobre la única familiar que tuvo y le quedaba.

Durante el estallido de _ese_ chakra, el cual reconocería a la perfección aún si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, optó al fin por entornar sus orbes cafés hacia la pelea. Un par de filosos senbons se deslizaron discretamente entre sus dedos, comedido a defender al hokage ante cualquier amenaza.

El palillo, que llevaba mordiendo desde haces horas, se quebró en su boca tras los vocablos del rubio. Sonriendo, se apresuró a guardar las agujas.

"¡Nunca retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi _nindō_ , mi camino que me permitirá proteger a las _personas que aprecio_!" Naruto podía definirse como un bocazas. El chico expresaba todo pensamiento que cruzara por su cerebro. Él era sumamente transparente y benevolente. Se asemejaba a _Meiko_ en lo idealista.

Akito también consideró que se podía cuidar a toda la gente que se aprecia. Incluso, si eso significaba morir por ellas… Tal como lo hizo en la misión con Hinata, de la que nunca regresó.

"¿Cuándo Naruto aprendió a controlar a favor el poder del zorro?" Cuestionó el hokage, en tono quedo. Lo suficientemente bajo para que tan solo su guardia principal que estaba a su derecha pegado literalmente al costado de su asiento, le oyese.

Genma hubiese aducido que cualquier logro en el indisciplinado Uzumaki seguro se correspondería a lo que aprendió bajo la tutela del legendario Sannin ermitaño. Pero, cualquier intento por desacreditar al rubio y favorecer innecesariamente a Jiraiya, quedó impedido cuando desde la tierra uno de los primeros clones que fabricó el niño emergió dando un certero puñetazo en la quijada de un tambaleante Neji. El cuerpo del chico Hyuga salió expedido hacia arriba, siendo mirado atentamente por el Naruto original y la copia del mismo, la cual, se desvaneció en una estela de humo al acertar la pierna derecha en una patada que dio de lleno en el plexo del estómago del castaño.

"¡ _Hmng…_!" El muchacho poseedor del byakugan perdió todo el aire en sus pulmones, debatiéndose entre ceder o no a la inconsciente.

El caer de aquel primo imbécil de su compañera, al duro suelo erosionado del centro, fue visto como en cámara lenta. El mondadientes quebrado se escapó de la comisura de sus labios, manteniendo la perplejidad ante la victoria de un genin por quien aún seguía sin dar dos ryōs a canje.

Lo vio caminar, como si las magulladuras y puntos amoratados de lo que fue el bloqueo casi total en su red no estuvieran ahí, el rubio se posicionó a un paso exacto del semiconsciente Hyuga. Por terquedad, Neji mantuvo su vista clavada en el cielo despejado.

El cabello dorado del niño, resplandecía junto con el sol de ese día.

"No somos para nada parecidos. Tú no eres un perdedor como me has llamado, muchos te consideran un prodigio y a mí, bueno… Además, cuentas con el apoyo una familia verdadera a la cual acudir. Ese no es mi caso." Naruto no grito en esta ocasión, sus palabras apenas si llegaban a hacerse eco entre la multitud que atinaba a observarles sin hacer ruido alguno. "Por lo que no te preocupes, no eres como yo. Aun, sin que seas el futuro de los Hyugas, ten por seguro que hay una meta que es solo tuya… Eres un genio al fin de cuentas ¿No? Seguro que hasta ya sabes cuál és."

Dando un paso al costado, siendo el turno de él al no esperar contestación, Naruto miró hacia el final de las tarimas donde Hinata le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida, y Hatake asentía con un gesto de aprobación. Desde el primer momento que conoció a su sensei junto a sus compañeros en la terraza de la academia había esperado que él le reconociera.

Hoy, parecía ser ese día.

"Ganador, Uzumaki Naruto" Apuntó Hayate, contemplado que el otro genin no hacía siquiera amague por levantarse.

El vitoreo, orquestado y empezado por la mujer más anciana de toda la aldea, _y probablemente de todas las naciones shinobis,_ repercutió por lo alto del podio, donde las exclamaciones alentadoras de los demás muchachos de la generación de Uzumaki, no se hicieron esperar. Gracias a ellos, es que Naruto pasó por alto a las miradas escéptica e incrédula que los demás espectadores dirigieron. Incapaces de considerar que el incubo del Kyuubi hubiese derrocado a alguien que poseía el actual doujutsu más consagrado de Konoha.

"¡Es todo un Uzumaki! _Ah,_ Esto amerita una fotografía…" La vieja suspiró con una sonrisa melancólica, perdiéndose entre sus miles de anécdotas que debía de acarrear con ella. El flash de la cámara aturdió al Inuzuka y al canino. "¡Hay que celebrarlo!"

"Está bien obaa-san, pero… por favor, siéntese ¿Si? Está llamando la atención de todos" Hanabi ya se podía hacer una idea, de cómo Lía acaparaba la vista de los demás, y no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda.

¿Traer una cámara de fotografías? Solo a la vieja podía ocurrírsele.

"Enseguida, Hana-chan. Tomaré una siesta después de sacar un par de fotografías más a Naruto-kun… Así cuando recuperes la vista podrás verle, ¿Te gustaría eso, Hana?"

"Que me llamo Hanabi no Hana, obaa-san. Y… no me molestaría ver al idiota con mis propios ojos"

"Woow, Naruto ha mejorado bastante, ¿No crees Akamaru?" Comentó Kiba, secundado por un codazo propinado por su compañera en las costillas. "¡¿Y ese golpe a que vino?!"

"Nosotros también vamos a superarnos. Como equipo, los tres, junto a Shino…" La castaña se mostró huraña, aun cuando sus mejillas resplandecían en un sonrojo acorde con una sonrisa de alegría que quiso mantener oculta de su compañero.

Uzumaki había cumplido con su promesa. De verdad, ese crio ruidoso valoraba a su _nee-san,_ y por ello Hanabi estaba dispuesta a admitirse que tan solo algunos idiotas de su misma edad, si valían la pena conocer.

"¡Ese es mi compañero, _shannaro_!" Haruno no se quedó atrás. Parada aún, junto sus brazos y manos a la altura de su pecho, cerrando con fuerza sus pestañas, escondiendo la emoción en los esmeraldas iris que resplandecían. Sasuke asintió aquella exclamación, con tu arquetípico sonido arrogante de resoplido.

"Hmf… _dobe_ "

Genma estuvo siguiendo cada movimiento que realizo el Uzumaki. Viendo en un comienzo al chico que iba a su casa a comer por invitación de Lía estas últimas semanas, observándole ahora, encaminarse nuevamente a la tarima con los demás concursantes del último torneo chunin, le pareció... por un instante, vislumbrar en el mocoso de mejillas zorrunas, una extraña mezcla entre lo gamberro que él mismo fue a esa edad, combinado con lo torpe de una Hinata del pasado y los ideales de un chico de cabellos morados recogidos en una coleta.

Sus ojos terrosos se humedecieron.

"¿Ocurre algo, Genma?" El veterano shinobi saco su sombrero de jefe, levantando su rostro avejentado hacía aquel escolta que juro llegar a ser jōnin para únicamente protegerle. De aquello, ya había transcurrido más de la mitad de una década, y el niño de aquel entonces se había convertido en un hombre de promesa. En su escolta. Aunque muchas veces, considero que Genma, realmente no había elegido ser guardaespaldas, él tan solo siguió la profesión del hombre que más admiro.

"No es nada, Sandaime-sama… no es nada. Solo, el polvo que se levantó del estadio" Mintió Shiranui, dando un trago pesado de saliva y secando con el dorso de la manga de su brazo las comisuras de sus parpados inferiores.

Había rememorado con aprecio una vieja frase que dijo alguna vez Jikkaku-sensei. Una frase que le caracterizo a él y a sus dos compañeros de equipo, quienes tal vez nunca supieron el verdadero aprecio que el mentor de ellos les tenía a los tres.

…" _Las aves crecen mejor cuando están enjauladas. Intentan romper los barrotes sin rendirse ¿Y sabes porque lo hacen? Tan solo para volver a volar en dirección al sol"…_ Naruto con todos los problemas que le venían de afuera, externos, con esos barrotes que tenía la cárcel que le impusieron, se acoplaba, al igual que lo fue su enjaulada amiga Hyuga, a esas palabras.

Personas, que tuvieron que sumergirse en sus sueños para iniciar un vuelo que los condujo, y conducía hacia la libertad.

.

.

.

La cara de Asuma era un completo poema. Shikamaru acababa de renunciar a su batalla. El cigarro encendido, se consumía en la comisura de sus labios sin ser inhalado. No atinaba siquiera a pestañear, creyendo que esta situación podía ser obra de algún genjutsu propinado por Kurenai. Él había sido ciertamente grosero con ella, al menospreciar las habilidades de su única estudiante, Yakumo Kurama. Aduciendo semanas atrás, que las habilidades como lo era el arte ilusorio nunca estarían al nivel de las otras disciplinas shinobis.

Yuuhi podía ser excepcionalmente vengativa cuando lo requería.

Pero no estaba en un genjutsu. El muchacho Nara tenía una manera peculiar de pensar, era un estratega nato.

"Explícate, ¿Por qué renuncias?" Claramente la rubia de cuatro coletas, que continuaba inmovilizada, no le creía en lo absoluto al perezoso oponente que le había tocado sobre su excusa de quedarse sin chakra. "¡Oye, te estoy hablado idiota!"

"Hmm… Podría hacer que te golpearas con tu abanico para que te callaras, pero eso sería problemático." El moreno deshizo su técnica de posesión de sombras. Volviendo su cabeza, con una sonrisa de lado hacía sus dos compañeros de generación, que no eran miembro del equipo 10. "Les dije, de una u otra manera iba abandonar. Saben que mi pelea no es la del interés del público."

Naruto golpeo su frente contra el barrote, mientras Shino mantuvo una ceja alzada por encima de sus oscuras gafas. El combate entre él y Temari Sabaku No, había concluido.

"¡¿Que estás haciendo Shikamaru?!" El grito de Yamanaka resonó en todo el estadio. Iba a patearle el trasero a su compañero de peinado de piña cuando subiera al podio. Ella y Uzumaki, habian tenido que arrojar media hora atrás al Nara del estadio, para que fuese a dar su combate. Y ahora, este, se daba por… "¡¿Te rindes?! ¡¿Es, enserio?!"

Un suspiro divertido rezongo en el asiento de al lado del fumador. La mujer de melena ondulada morena, pasó desapercibido, como muchos de los presentes, aquel gesto cómplice entre los tres alumnos. Pero no así Kakashi, Hinata y él. Asuma ya podía ir asciéndase una idea de la situación. Shikamaru había demostrado durante sus breves conversaciones jugando shōgi, que nada era como dejaba ver. Le hacía acordar al refrán constante de la Hyuga, sobre el tratar de ver las situaciones desde diversas perspectivas… ¿Su estudiante estaría al tanto de la situación con Suna?, ¿Tendría, acaso sus propias estrategias para ello, las cuales involucraban a los alumnos de sus colegas?

Lo más probable es que así fuera.

"Supongo que tu reto con Gai, será definido por tu estudiante femenina…" Pico Kurenai. El fornido hombre bufo con pesadez. "Anda, ve el lado positivo, al menos ella se ve más motivada que el hijo de Shikaku-san para combatir contra el estudiante de Hinat-"

"Lo hizo adrede"

"¿Perdón?"

"Se dio por derrotado intencionalmente"

"¿Por qué haría…? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?"

Asuma dio un par de caladas al cigarro antes de arrojarlo. Genma entendería el significado de aquel accionar. El siguiente combate sería el del Uchiha Sasuke y el niño de mirada sádica, en tono de cian. Una de las cualidades que compartía con Hatake, aunque no al grado de perfección que tenía el platinado, era darse cuenta en el tipo de expresión de la gente si estos padecían algún grado de psicosis, neurosis o perversión. En el caso de este chico de Suna, Gaara, estaba seguro de catalogarlo como un neurótico proyector, con indicios transgresores de psicopatía y perversión sádica. Si los de la Arena iban a tomar cartas en el asunto, lo harían durante o después de ese combate.

"Digamos que lo he evaluado por medio de algunos test, que él ha tomado como juegos cuando no lo son… Shikamaru tiene el potencial para llegar lejos, Kurenai. Y creme, no lo digo por decir" Los iris carmesí le analizaron minuciosamente, buscando algún deje de burla en su voz. Hubo un tiempo en el que Asuma fue el claro muchachito imbécil, que consideraba a las kunoichis inferiores a los demás shinobis. Pero esta vez, no hallo ninguna burla en él "Por cierto, estate alerta de lo que pueda ocurrir. Se avecinaba algo grande"

"Y recién me lo dices… No creas que he pasado por alto las señas que le estás haciendo a Shiranui. Son demasiado obvias" La adulta mostro un grado de irritación que rozaba con el enfado. Asuma había cambiado, en cierto modo, aquella manera machista de ver a las mujeres, pero seguía siendo un pedante que la dejaba fuera de todo lo que concernía a sus decisiones personales. "Por tu bien espero que no me hallas dejado a mi de lado, eligiendo apoyarte en Gai como lo has hecho cuando éramos genins. No sabes cuánto me fastidiaba aquello, yo también soy parte de tu equipo ¿Sabes?"

Una gruesa gota de incomodidad recorrió desde por debajo del protector de la frente de Sarutobi, hasta escurrir por su pómulo derecho. Tuvo suerte que Yuuhi estuviese sentada del otro lado, y no notase, aquella reacción que le provocaba desde niños el mentirle.

"Lo sé" s _olo, no quiero exponerte…_

Nunca fue su intención esconderse de ella. Jamás quiso que su equipo se deshiciera al irse a prestar servicio de escolta al Daimayo.

.

Supo que era el momento de sacar las manos de sus bolsillos cuando Hinata agudizo su byakugan al punto que sus iris, en los que era inexistente la pupila, se dilataron. La posición rígida de ella con las piernas separadas y flexionadas en muestra defensiva, le hizo levantar la banda revelando el sharingan que como el de Sasuke, quien batallaba en el podio, estaba activo. Transmitir la información por medio de una ilusión básica y segura, era sencillo. Ambos hombres que tenía en mira para comunicarles sobre los anbus que la Hyuga le había descripto, los cuales no correspondía en ninguna medida a compañeros shinobis pertenecientes a Konoha, estaban siendo avisados: Maito, y el Sarutobi más joven, voltearon sus cuerpos y se levantaron de los asientos justo en momento de descontrol del jinchuriki de Suna.

Habían recibido exitosamente la información.

"Sangre, sangre… ¡Quiero ver sangre!"

La única cola del Shukaku emergió desde la parte trasera de aquel mausoleo de arena que estuvo protegiendo al colorado de las envestidas con la técnica avanzada de raiton, _el chidori_ , que propinaba el Uchiha intentando acercársele para romper esa defensa. El muchacho de traje oscuro, con el logotipo de abanico de su clan, no había hecho espera al mostrar sus avances. Ataco con todo desde el principio, apurando el proceso de deterioro de calma en el hermano menor de los Sabaku No.

La gente en el podio estaba enaltecida. Se habian parado y gritaban a todo pulmón aclamando por el desenlace de este combate, asentando de aquella manera, que pasase desapercibido el que Gai y Asuma se hubieran levantado.

"Baki se está mostrando inquieto. Juraría que en cualquier momento va a cometer alguna acción _inesperable_ …" Comunico Kakashi manteniendo su vista fija en dirección del Sarutobi menor, y el ninja de la arena.

Por lo que podía observar, entre la multitud, Hatake omitió comentar que Asuma perfilaba sus manos hacia las cuchillas. Era obvio que el fumador también estaba al tanto.

"Kakashi, ¡El hokage!" El llamado exigente de la jōnin, sin el común honorifico respetuoso, puso en sobre alerta todos los sentidos en el platinado. No lo pensó por segunda vez, cuando movió imperceptiblemente sus dedos en una técnica que produjo dejar una estela de hojas en el lugar donde estuvo.

En cuestión de un segundo, la panorámica del estadio había cambiado completamente.

Uno a uno en seguidilla, como pieza de dominós compuestos por pueblerinos cayeron desfallecidos.

Hatake desapareció de al lado de la rastreadora, justo en el instante que una onda de genjutsu auspiciada por los supuestos anbus de Konoha, surco a todos los espectadores provocando que un gran porcentaje de la totalidad de ellos decayeran sumidos en un sueño involuntario. La tele-transportación del ninja copia se asemejaba a la velocidad blanca de la estela de luz de un relámpago, por lo que, antes que pudieran terminar de pestañar o siquiera atinar a formularse un pensamiento coherente de donde se hallaba él, Kakashi había aparecido junto al Sandaime y Genma.

Un suspiro de alivio emergió de los labios de Hinata, más su relajación momentánea no la detuvo a drenar chakra a sus palmas. Moviéndose con el sigilo y velocidad que la llevo a ser considerada parte de la elite, estableció un perímetro defensivo en la fila que se hallaba su imouto, su estudiante Inuzuka, y la abuela de su mejor amigo. Los tres, incluyendo al lobezno canino Akamaru, parecían haber sucumbido ante el jutsu ilusorio. Aunque no estaba del todo segura por parte de Lía. La anciana era impredecible, se había quedado dormitando desde hace una hora tras el combate de su primo y Uzumaki.

"¡Hinata!" Llamo Asuma, noqueando con un golpe en la coronilla a un sujeto de mascara que se lanzaba hacía una fastidiada Kurenai. Habían vuelto a dejarla a ella de lado… "¿Puedes con la situación arriba?"

"¡Hai!" Asintió "¡Debemos evacuar a los civiles!"

"Nos encargaremos de ello" Sarutobi rebusco entre su chaleco de jōnin una pistola con la única carga de bengala que había traído para la ocasión. Al encontrarla, pasó arrojársela a la joven de cabello azulino quien por instinto agarro el arma con una de sus blancas manos que brillaba en chakra. Estaban a varios metros de distancia, pero aún así, Asuma pudo ver la confusión en la Hyuga "¡Ten! Si ves que son demasiados, te encargaras de dar la señal para que vengan a ayudarnos…"

"Umh, entendido"

Hinata dio gracias a que Neji hubiese sido llevado al hospital, en el que sería asistido. La ausencia de su tío Hizashi, radicaba en que había seguido a su primogénito. Era entendible, y favorable para el acontecimiento que el líder de los Hyugas no estuviese presente allí, él podría prestar su apoyo en el sanatorio si es que el ataque de los ninjas de Suna perpetraba dentro de las barreras de konogakure.

Y por cómo se enmarcaba la situación, desde la cual Hinata contemplo en un vistazo general la barrera violácea y de carácter impenetrable que había rodeado el altillo entero donde estaban sus dos amigos y el Sandaime, era más que seguro que esta guerrilla iba a involucrar a toda la aldea.

"Tal parece que será como en los viejos y juveniles tiempos ¿No?" Indico la voz de Maito, que al igual que Hatake, había acoplado la técnica de velocidad para posicionarse a la espalda de la azulina.

"Esperemos que sea más favorable, para nosotros esta vez, Gai-san…"

"Mantén el optimismo amiga. Esa es tu mejor cualidad, no la pierdas…" El adulto acertó una patada al rostro de uno los anbus que había asaltado hacía ellos. La máscara del sujeto cayó al suelo, revelando una cara desconocida. Una llave a la altura del cuello, hizo quedar inhabilitado al agresor. Gai soltó el cuerpo inerte, pero vivo, dejándole caer al suelo de cemento de la rampa "Valla, de no haber contado con tu byakugan ninguno de nosotros hubiese reconocido que habian impostores entre nuestros aliados. La seguridad de Konoha ha descendido bastante desde que has dejado el patrullaje, ¿No crees?"

Ni ella ni Gai habian sido jamás anbus. Las personalidades de los dos, no cuadraban en el patrón de lo que se requiere para ser un asesino que cumple a ciegas las órdenes dictadas por el hokage, u otro superior, como lo fue alguna vez el dictador Danzo Shiranui. En los propios nombres de ambos resaltaba desde siempre, el hecho que eran personas de auras cálidas. La joven era como un día soleado y el hombre a sus espaldas, era la felicidad misma.

"Seguramente lo hubiesen hecho, Gai-san. El labor de reconocimiento es algo en lo que me especializado, pero dudo que ustedes no lo hubiesen percibido a tiempo, y-… ¡Jūken: Palmas gemelas congelantes!" Hinata encerto un golpe con ambas manos extendidos a la altura del tórax de otro sujeto enmascarado, que se dirigió a atacarles.

El hombre, que había saltado a ella con la intención de córtale la yugular, quedo congelado.

"Dejemos la charla para después, ¿Te parece?" Hablo Gai, tomando por las solapas a otro impostor. "Estos tipos, no entienden, el verdadero significado juvenil de la alianza… Tendremos que darles una lección"

"Hai"

Tanto Hyuga como Maito, Asuma, y otros jōnins como el caso de Gekkō quien batallaba junto a Aoba para detener a Baki en el podio, estaban defendiendo en combate directo a los civiles, mientras, Yuuhi desasía en los pueblerinos y shinobis el efecto sedante del genjutsu. Evacuando a la gente, con ayuda de algunos chunins que espabilaban.

Ellos representaban la única resistencia del lugar. No podían abandonarse, ni detenerse a pensar en brindar ayuda a ningún otro compañero. Salvar estas personas era la prioridad, y como camaradas, sabían que si uno se descuidaba en su labor, podía ocurrir… una tragedia. Kurenai decidió esperar a que la situación se resolviese para ponerle los puntos en claro a sus dos compañeros de equipo genins, tanto Gai como Asuma iban a escucharle esta vez.

"¡Huracán de la hoja!"

"¡ _Jutsu, chakura no hari/_ Técnica de agujas de chakra!"

" _Je…_ " El hombre de mayas verdes sonrió. "Todavía recuerdo la cara de alegría de Genma cuando vio en práctica esa técnica tuya"

"Me inspire en él…" Hinata suavizo sus gestos aguerridos, los cuales, por las venas sobresalientes que enmarcaban sus pómulos le desfiguraban su fisonomía transformándola en alguien completamente carente de suavidad "Espero que todo les vaya bien allá"

"Mi eterno rival está con ellos, nada les pasara"

"…" La joven no quiso contradecir, había algo en aquella barrera que le daba muy mala espina. Su byakugan apenas si llegaba a divisar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, más, todo lo que le quedaba era confiar en ellos. Debía estar atenta a la situación en la que estaban. El 'aquí y ahora', que enfrentaban podía significar el salvar las vidas de las personas a quienes sin contemplación por su bienestar, los enemigos no dudaban en usar como escudos o sustituciones. La situación se iba complicando para ellos, y no se daban abasto para protegerlos a todos.

Las facciones de ella volvieron a contraerse al reconocer entre uno de los anbus enemigos a…

El doujutsu de la rastreadora se posiciono justo por encima de quienes estaban atacándoles concisamente. Entre uno de los anbus, de pertenencia a Konoha, se hallaba en retaguardia Kabuto Yakushi. Él si era un ninja de la aldea, pero también, era parte de quienes les atacaban.

Estuvo a punto de comunicársele a Gai dicho descubrimiento, cuando el llamado y la atención de la Hyuga fueron capturados por una estela de mono naranja que corría en su dirección.

"¡Hinata-sensei!" Naruto pivoteo entre algunos saltos y cruces la distancia que le separaban de la nombrada. Junto al chico que venía armado con kunai en mano, le seguía un fastidiado Shikamaru y un imperturbable Abúrame. Los insectos de su estudiante les estaban merodeando, protegiéndoles de la horda de shurikens y kunais que arrojaban desde diferentes puntos del estadio. "Gaara, Sasuke… ellos, han salido del estadio escoltados por Temari y el tipo raro de maquillaje en la cara. No estamos seguros si seguirles o no. Shikamaru dice que necesitamos permiso y no entiendo nada, ' _tteba_ yo ¡¿Para qué necesitamos permiso?!"

La pregunta de Uzumaki, tenía una obvia contestación. Ningún shinobi, de rango menor al de elite, podía salir a las afuera de Konoha sin autorización de un superior… Sin embargo, aquello el muchacho rubio no lo sabía, y en cierta manera no era culpa de él desconocer dicha información. Naruto había pasado muy mal sus primeros días en la academia.

"¡¿Qué está… sucediendo?!"Gruño una mata de cabellos rosados en las filas delanteras. Sakura recientemente se estabilizaba, había hecho añicos el genjutsu por ella misma, a diferencia de su compañero Uzumaki quien necesito ayuda de los kikachus de Shino para no sucumbir como el resto. "¡¿Quién es toda esta gen-?!"

Una estela de humedad paso a junto a Haruno, protegiéndola de un ataque frontal de shurikens que se dirigían hacia sus tres puntos vitales: Corazón, tráquea y frente despejada. Una de las funciones del protector metálico, era proteger dicha parte del cuerpo... La menor retuvo todo el aire que pudo y permaneció de frente observando la melena azulina, que expedía aroma a vainillas.

Por un instante, le pareció más seguro haberse mantenido inocente.

"¡ _Mizu no bōei_ / Defensa de agua!" Un escudo líquido, que al momento de impactar contra el filo de las armas se tornó en una coraza de hielo, con tamaño proporcional a ambas féminas, detuvo el armamento que luego paso a guardar minuciosamente en su indumentaria. El agua del jutsu se desvaneció, volviéndose a adherir al aire seco del ambiente. "Haruno-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Hinata por escudar a la alumna de Kakashi, había dejado metros arriba a sus estudiantes y a la señora Shiranui, a quienes estuvo protegiendo desde el comienzo de la hecatombe. Gai había suplido a perfección su ausencia en el área. Pero, debía volver cuanto antes junto a él. A este ritmo, debería disparar la bengala cuanto antes.

La preadolescente de mirada jade, se mantuvo tiesa asintiendo de manera queda. "Gracias…"

"No ha sido nada, es bueno saber que estas bien. Demo, por ahora… trata de mantenerte alerta, la situación se ha tornado hostil y debemos darnos apoyo entre los pocos que somos" La azulina mordió su pulgar izquierdo, al momento que el genin de melena rubia gritaba el nombre de su compañera de equipo, y acudía hasta quedar a un par de metros de ella.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

"¿Eh?… Sí, Hinata-sensei me protegió" La nombrada rasco incomoda su nuca. No entendía a qué se refería con ' _situación hostil'_ ¿Quiénes les atacaban?

Arrodillándose, Hyuga realizó un sellado similar, al que tenía todo invocador. Golpeando su palma izquierda extendida en el suelo, exclamo "¡Medianos: Cheilopogon heterurus!"

Sakura pudo contemplar mejor que los demás muchachos, pues estaba detrás de la adulta, el aparecer de una decena de extraños peces con alas, que tendían a ser traslucidos con leves tonos lilas que iban dándole color y forma. Los tres genins, que se dirigían hasta ellas quedaron paralizados por unos instantes, contemplados la belleza de la invocación de la jōnin. Varios otros ninjas, menos calificados y de bando enemigo, quedaron embelesados ante la belleza de los animales marinos.

Ese era uno de los efectos de las _Lunadas,_ distraer _._

"Eso fue hermoso…" Murmuro Haruno, estirando una de sus manos hipnotizada, tratando de tocar las escamas de uno de los peces. Sus dedos traspasaron al peculiar animal. Los Heterurus de tamaños medianos, era inmateriales. Fueron considerados, siglos atrás, como seres espirituales. Aunque claramente no lo eran.

La falta de materia en sus cuerpos, se debía a una degradación de transformación, la cual mutaba al crecer en tamaño _Gigante._

"Tks, tenemos que ir ayudar a Sasuke. No podemos perder el tiempo" Shikamaru fue el primero en espabilar sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza. Evito mirar hacia la dirección de Asuma, quien estaba dando puñetazos con aquellas cuchillas de manos. El fornido fumador, se hallaba a varios metros de distancia de ellos junto a una mujer de peculiares ojos carmines.

Era la primera vez que veía a su sensei batallar en serio.

"¡Cierto! ¡El _teme_!" Uzumaki se golpeó las mejillas intencionalmente con las palmas. Sacando aquella imagen armoniosa y perfecta de los parafiléticos que se le había colado en la cabezota. De haber sabido que la mujer tenía una invocación como aquella, se la hubiera pensado un par de veces antes de firmar el contrato con los anfibios.

Hanabi había estado en lo cierto al decir que la invocación de Hinata, podía dejar con la boca abierta a cualquiera.

"¿Qué medidas nos sugiere que tomemos, sensei?" Pidió Shino, formulando finalmente la pregunta que un inicio debió haber dicho Naruto. "Y considere, que no vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada. No sería lógico hacerlo cuando podemos prestar _apoyo_ "

La instructora retomo su postura recta meditando en fracciones de segundos que actitud debería encarar en esta ocasión. Frente a ella no estaba un escuadrón de chunins con especialización a rastreo. En esta ocasión, no se hallaba en un protocolo de simulacro para examinar a los futuros shinobis que pondrían como guardias de perímetro y a quienes denegarían la función. Hinata tenía delante de suyo, a tres genins que esperaban indicaciones de un superior, tres posibles _chunins_ que probarían de marcar una diferencia a favor de la situación.

Ninguno de los jōnins podía abandonar el estrado, por obvias razones éticas donde la vida de los inocentes era más importante que cualquier otra función… Deberían de ser ellos quienes fueran a detener a los hermanos Sabakus No.

"Como superiora les encomiendo ustedes tres, Naruto-kun, Shino-kun y Nara-kun, una misión de rango 'A'. Deberán ir a buscar a su compañero, y retener a cuantos shinobis de Suna pretendan salir del terreno de Konoha. Yo responderé por ustedes si la situación así lo amerita y si cumplen el encargo que le estoy delegando." Ordeno, optando por mantener su posición de jōnin antes que la de instructora. Su tono de voz, sonó ligeramente más severa de lo que nunca antes Aburame e Uzumaki hubiesen escuchado. Inclusive Shikamaru dejo su posición desganada para prestar atención. Ya tenían la autorización de un shinobi de rango mayor, ahora sí podrían continuar con el plan de contingencia que tenían ideado "Mis Lunadas, les escoltaran y guiaran en el trayecto. Su rango de visión es similar a mi alcance, cuatro kilómetros. Uchiha-kun y los hermanos Sabaku No, están dirigiéndose por la posición del Esté, me atrevería a suponer que están tratando de salir de Konoha"

"Problemático, pero muy probable…"

"Vayan con cuidado… por favor"

"Entendido" Respondieron sin verle. Dirigiendo cada uno de los muchachos una mirada correspondiente a sus compañeras de equipos a quienes dejarían atrás. Ino aún continuaba bajo los efectos del genjutsu… Ella definitivamente iba a ser un gran problema para Nara cuando despertara. Hanabi corría por la misma suerte, descansando su cabeza castaña sobre el hombro de Kiba. Shino apunto, que cuando ambos despertaran, era más que probable que se sintieran incomodos por compartir tal cercanía.

"Sakura… traeré a Sasuke de vuelta. No te preocupes, 'ttebayo"

"Naruto, yo-"

La decena de Lunadas se posicionaron al frente, volando con ligereza y una velocidad que no se esperaría de un pescado en tierra, ¿Eran realmente peces? ¿O pájaros camuflados? Shikamaru bufo, y dio la señal de irse "Andando"

Haruno quedo con las palabras en la boca. Ella hubiese anhelado seguirles, ir también por el Uchiha, pero no encontró el valor para dar tal petición. Hyuga Hinata, le pareció en un comienzo una sensei que como muchos calificaría como _'fácil',_ alguien que no deberían de haber sido jamás ninja debido a la tibieza y suavidad que emanaba. Pero al escuchar su tono autoritario de voz, y luego de ser salvada por ella recientemente, le hicieron ver lo herrado que sería anteponerle esos adjetivos. Hinata, era una sensei tan particular como el mismo Kakashi.

Y el instructor del equipo siete había demostrado ser excepcionalmente fuerte, por lo que, estaba segura que la adulta a su lado debía ser igual de sorprendente.

"¿Estará bien dejarles ir solos?" Pregunto Sakura, ante la ausencia del trio. "Ninguno de ellos son precisamente brillante, que digamos…"

Hinata sonrió con entendimiento y cierta complicidad. La chica tras de ella estaba angustiada por el bienestar de sus compañeros. Aunque, ciertamente, era algo hosca para demostrarlo.

"Tranquila, ellos podrán hacerlo… Son tus compañeros de generación, lo harán bien." Y si no, si había alguna complicación, la rastreadora sería la primera en saberlo por el byakugan activo que estaba compartiendo con sus invocaciones. El gasto de energía que estaba teniendo empezó a cobrarle factura. Necesitaba actuar rápido, debía volver con Gai "¿Podrías ayudar a Yuuhi-san, en la técnica de liberación ilusoria? He visto que has sido muy eficaz para salirte por ti mismo de ello, Haruno-chan."

Un sonrojo leve, se extendió en las mejillas de niña. La adulta tuvo que reprimir una mueca conmovida, meditando que Hanabi tenía la misma reacción al recibir un elogio de su parte. Por un instante, le dio la razón a sus amigos, sobre que ella podía llegar a ser muy complaciente con los menores. Olvidando, que dentro del protocolo shinobi, ellos ya eran adultos no niños.

"Se lo debo a Kurenai-sensei… ella me ha estado instruyendo en el huso del _kai._ Será un honor para mí apoyarle ahora"

"Entonces ve..." Hinata regalo una sonrisa serena a la niña.

.

Shiranui estuvo a punto de gritarle al platinado sobre que diantres hacía allí junto al hokage. Se suponía, que los cuatro deberían de estar alerta de la situación desde afuera, mientras que él se encargaba de vigilar desde adentro… El pensamiento, que iba a dos por dos en el razonamiento de Genma, se vio detenido. El kazekage, acababa de incorporarse de su asiento junto al Sandaime quien le imitaba y pasaba a sacarse el sombrero que hasta el momento le había estado cubriendo completamente. Revelando las facciones pálidas, los pómulos pronunciados, las mejillas pegadas a la dentadura, y los ojos ambarinos que pertenecían exclusivamente al Sannin que fue exiliado hace ciertas décadas pasadas.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero Genma agradeció a los dioses de que Kakashi hubiese venido a brindarle apoyo.

"Orochimaru" Pronuncio Hiruzen, manteniendo la compostura "¿Qué has hecho con Sabaku No Rasa?"

"Pues, le he matado… lo mismo que planeo ejecutar contigo anciano. Ya es tiempo de que te retires, ¿No crees sensei? Un nuevo Hokage debe asumir tu puesto"

Seguido de la respuesta carente de culpabilidad, acompañada de una de las sonrisas más tétricas que ambos jōnins hubiesen presenciado en sus años de servicio, una cortina de aspecto hermético en forma de un cuadrado entorno la parte del edificio en el que estaban. Los habian rodeado.

El sharingan de Hatake se desvió en cada una de las direcciones buscando un fallo en la defensa. Lo único que encontró, en sentido de debilidad aunque claramente no lo eran, refería a los shinobis de procedencia del sonido. El aroma se le hizo reconocible, ellos fueron quienes semanas antes habian estado merodeando la zona…

"Tks, Kakashi ¿Cuál es el plan?" Genma escupió el palillo nuevo que había colocado en su boca hace menos de quince minutos. Hablo entre dientes, sabiéndose, que aun así estaba siendo escuchado por quien no debía "Y se especificó, sabes que no entiendo de indirectas"

"Déjame a mí a cargo de _esto_ …" El platinado señalado con una inclinación de cabeza hacia la dirección de enfrente, donde tanto el renegado shinobi y el Sandaime, se retiraban las embestiduras blancas quedando en su traje de batalla "… y tu encargarte, aunque más no sea, de uno de los muchachos que surcan el área. Tengo la corazonada, que si derrotas a uno de ellos esa muralla se derribara"

"¿Estás seguro de poder con _esto_?"

"Mmmh, ¿Tienes acaso una mejor idea, Genma?"

"¿Que te parece, _no morir_...?"

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 **Se que me he demorado mucho más de lo que tenia planeado... Este capitulo debió haberse publicado hace más de un mes, pero, empece las clases, y estoy cursando el ultimo año de secundario, por lo que les pido algo de paciencia conmigo, por favor T-T... No se me hace facíl hacer más de una cosa a la vez.**

 **Con el capitulo, no tengo mucho que aclarar. La pelea de Naruto y Neji se me hacia eterna y creo que le dí demasiada importancia, aunque, tambien considero que necesitaba darle esa _importancia_. En cuanto a Gai, Asuma y Hina, decidi dejarles en el estadio como originalmente estaban, para que brinden apoyo a los civiles. No habían muchos shinobis en esa área por si recuerdan... Era como que todos estaban en el frente batallando, lo cual tiene (según Shino xD) logica, pues estaban siendo invadidos por shinobis de la arena. En el capitulo siguiente se aclarara el resultado de los combates! **

**Como siempre, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios amigos!**

beartes: Hola Bear-chan! Hahaha, conociendole, seguro que lo ha sacado de alguna novela erotica. Y lo de Sasuke se aclara al comienzo de este cap ( _Sasukin si siguió a Kakashi coff coff...)_ La verdad, no considero que Kakashi a tenido gran cercania con el Naruto puberto. De hecho, el mismo lo dice en un momento del shippuden. A dejado a Naruto muy a su suerte, nunca a podido enseñarle nada, no porque no halla querido, si no porque Naruto era diferente para él. Tal vez le recordaba demaciado a su Sensei y a Obito, y puede que eso le tenía más reacio a acercarsele... Y respecto a si le pondria a Ebisu como entrenador, considero que sabía que Naruto iba a escaparsele. Además que Ebisu no es un entrenador de pregenins, es un Tokubetsu Jōnin y fue el guardaespaldas y posteriormente el sensei del equipo de Konohamaru cuando este se volvio genin junto a Udon y Moegi.

Mikishan: Hey Miki-chan! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en serio lo aprecio :D. Se que por ahí, cuando se lee 'romance' como trama de la historia se espera cierta cursibilidad, pero para mí, lo cursi tiene que darse una vez esten plateados los sentimientos. Porque eso es lo que pasa en la vida real ¿No? No se da una relacion de la nada, pasan meces, incluso años hasta que se confirma si lo que realmente se siente es lo suficientemente especial para que salga a la luz. Okey lo que acabo de decir si fue cursi... Ahora con respecto a hacer una escena en la que espien a Kakashi y Hinata, ten por seguro que pasara. Abran muchos cambios a la historia real y me condicionaran a hacer capitulos completamente independientes del anime... Aunque tambien (spoiler!) aparecera Hanare, pero no de la manera que se la mostro en los capitulos rellenos. Espero que este cap halla sido tambien de tu agrado

Hina Hyu 90: Hina-Hyu-chan! Gracias! Este cap no calmara las ansias del KakaHina, pero espero que de por cerrado (por un tiempo) lo que estaba sucediendo entre Neji, Hanabi y Hinata.

Guest: (...T-T si no te pones nombre, ¿Como sabre quien eres? ¡¿Como podre saludarte?! TTT-TTT) Los momentos tiernos se daran, todo el tiempo, pero los momentos KakaHina los reservo para el cap siguiente.

GabiLime14: Hola Gabi-san! Esa fue mi idea al crear a Lía y su relacion con Genma. De por si, si ponia humor a ciertos personajes (como Kakashi, Hinata o Asuma) iba a _matarlos_ de una manera literal. No quiero criticar sobre los ultimos capitulos de Naruto, respeto lo que los demás puedan pensar, pero en lo personal... senti que mataron a los personajes. A cada uno, algo esencial de sus personalidades murio. Y eso es lo que intentare que no ocurra en este fics.

Tsuki: Holaaaaaaa Tsuki-chan! Aaaaawww, arigato! Quiero que se sienta natural la vida de cada uno de ellos, pero acorde a sus personalidades (las cuales varian ciertamente de las originales, porque el contexto es otro) ¡Lo importante es no perder el hilo de la personalidad de cada uno! En el cap siguiente habran más momentos KakaHina!

Yumi-Chan-Hime: Yumi-hime! Sip, a ambos les latía el corazón al mismo ritmo, y ya saben lo que eso significa (9*u*)9... Todas tus dudas se responderan en este capitulo y el siguiente! Las abuelitas son algo muy importante, son como nuestras segundas madres, Y ten por seguro que Genma valora muchisimo a su abuela ;D

Yona: Hola hola Yona-san! Hahaha, nah, Sasuke no interrumpiría. Él es demasiado Uchiha para hacer algo así xD le falta Naruto para interrumpirles.

Mara: Bienvenida Mara-san! Muchas gracias, la verdad me alivia que me comenten que los personajes siguen en pie con sus propias características que los hacen tan únicos. Kishimoto es un genio por crearlos y darles una historia! Lo minimo que espero es no arruinarlos -w-. Ahora bien, referido a la escritura se que tengo muchiiisimos errores gramaticales ( _y ortográficos, coff coff_ ) estoy tratando de mejorar en ello. Y tranquila, no me molesta que me corrijan, de hecho es algo que pido que hagan ;) gracias. Saludos y un abrazote desde Argentina!

Hina Uchiha Granfoy: Hinaaa-chan! TT-TT lloro de la felicidad* _sniff, sniff_ muchas gracias por hacerte el tiempo siempre para comentar. Se que toma tiempo, y a veces no hay ganas sencillamente de comentar o decir nada. Me a pasado... Y con respecto a seguir mis pasos, no te los aconsejo (n-nU terminaras con un monton de errores de ortografia, y subiendo tarde los capítulos :'V ... Creo que nadie fue feliz cuando Kakashi dejo de lado a Naruto, ni siquiera el mismo Kishimoto. Fue re triste que Kakashi no llegara a verlo en el combate. Eso nunca se lo perdone al Hatake Y-Y

luz94: Buenos dias/noches Luz-chan! SIII, Naruto necesita un hogar donde sea tan solo un niño, y no un chico que tiene que llegar a estar solo en su departamento, cocinarse ramens instantaneos y... Estar solo. Ooow gracias, la verdad se me paso la azúcar en el capitulo anterior pero ñaaah, ni modo. Todas queriamos un momento KakaHina! :'D

 **Una hora entera contestando... wooow me estoy haciendo lenta (n_nU**

 ** _Sayo~_**


	10. Capitulo IX

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan...  
_

* * *

 **El lugar de donde vengo**

 **.**

 **Capitulo IX**

.

 __…Quiero vivir la vida, y ser bueno contigo._

 _Vivir mi vida y tener amigos a mi lado…__

.

.

Se sentía cómodo. Estaba acostado en alguna superficie acolchada, mullida, pero sabía que no correspondía al confort de su propia cama. La resolana del exterior golpeaba su rostro cubierto por la mascarilla y una tela más de contextura rasposa; su cuerpo entero se encontraba cubierto por dicha manta. Trató de abrir su ojo derecho sin éxito alguno, quería saber en qué lugar estaba, mas un profundo dolor de migrañas que únicamente experimentó tras desgastantes usos del sharingan se lo impidió. Sus brazos no obedecieron al llamado motor de su torso para levantarse. Se hallaba aturdido y desorientado, el '¿Qué paso?' y '¿Dónde estaba?' fueron preguntas inherentes que surgieron simultáneamente y con ímpetu cuando su sentido auditivo, captó el llanto de una mujer que gritaba el nombre de un completo desconocido.

"¡No por favor, Takidi, no puedes hacernos esto! ¡No puedes abandonarme, Takidi! ¡Takidi…!" Era una voz grave, femenina, pertenecía a una señora que debía rondar por los cuarenta. La adulta no se detuvo en su labor de llamar al extraño que no respondía, haciéndose eco del barullo de otros diversos ruidos del ambiente.

El chirrido de una puerta, condujo al ingreso de más personas a la habitación. Fue inconfundible el sonido agudo, como el de un péndulo, donde la puerta se abría y cerraba, se abría y cerraba...

"…lamento que se haya tenido que enterar de esta manera. Nosotros hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance…" Esta voz era mucho más gruesa a la de la mujer, pertenecía sin duda alguna a la de un hombre adulto. En los pensares más profundos de Kakashi, asoció dicha voz con la de un médico que le atendió algunos años atrás. "Realmente, lo sentimos"

"¡¿Cómo que lo sienten?! ¡No han hecho lo suficiente, él está muerto! Por qué… ¿Por qué no han hecho más por él? ¡¿Por qué?! "

"Debe tranquilizarse, señora. El personal del hospital no está dándose abasto con los lesionados. Escuche al doctor, por favor…"

"¡¿Y eso a mí que debería importarme?! Acaban de dejar morir a mi marido, todo por estar atendiendo a esos… a esos shinobis"

El segundo sentido de Hatake, el predilecto, su olfato, le indicaba sobre el aroma del sanatorio. No tardó en reconocer que estaba en una de las habitaciones del piso superior, donde el retumbe de las voces y las máquinas monitoreando hacían una resonancia desagradable. Pocas fueron las veces que estuvo internado, y tan solo unas cuantas donde no podía discernir qué es lo que había sucedido para terminar ahí. Forzó a su memoria a trabajar, pero acababa de despertar, y ni su anatomia ni su mente parecían dispuestas a cooperar.

En efecto, su conciencia y su memoria se habían excluido mutuamente.

"Señora, tranquilícese."

"¡Está muerto, ¿No me escucha?! ¡ _Muerto_!" La extraña volvía a vociferar, incapaz de dejarse contener. El médico de urgencia ordenó en tono neutro, que sacaran a la señora de la habitación y desalojaran la camilla del difunto.

"¿Está seguro, doctor?"

"Si… Hay personas en la sala de espera que necesitan tratamiento. No podemos detenernos a consolar a nadie, no cuando hay vidas que podemos salvar aún."

Los vocablos del doctor se perdieron en la lejanía. El pitido de la sala de emergencia, camillas que pasaban velozmente por el pasillo con más personas extrañas llamando a completos desconocidos, fueron volviéndose cada vez más y más entendibles.

El ímpetu de la palabra _muerto_ resonó unos segundos entre el preconsciente y la conciencia del platinado. Esa palabra lo condujo a una serie de ideas simultáneas que se ramificaban, uniéndose unas con otras. Las series de ideas se acrecentaron con magnitud volviéndose imágenes contiguas, entretejidas entre ellas. Imágenes que revelaban una batalla en la que estuvo presente, como protagonista, defendiendo la vida del Hokage junto a Genma… Hatake abrió ambos ojos e intentó sentarse por segunda vez en la camilla, haciendo el movimiento más brusco que su cuerpo hubiera hecho para incorporarse. No lo consiguió. Sus parpados se habian contraído permitiendo divisar el panel de tela que lo recubría en un cubículo. Estaba empezando a rememorar exactamente todo lo que había sucedido, y ahora tenía claro porque había terminado en el hospital con un dolor predominante en la cabeza.

Ciertamente, había usado el doujutsu impropio de él hasta el límite de su agotamiento de chakra.

Batalló contra Orochimaru, consiguió acertarle un chidori destruyéndole completamente el hombro izquierdo, al punto de desgarrar el brazo… La remembranza del recuerdo de la sangre oscura, coagulada, en un cuerpo usurpado y manejado como un disfraz, había brotado a borbotones. El olor nauseabundo del suceso, le hizo fruncir nuevamente el entrecejo y abrir la boca buscando el oxígeno viciado del sanatorio. Lo siguiente que rememoró fue una estridente explosión a varios metros por debajo, la cual conllevó a que la barrera violácea, que les mantenía encerrados, se deshiciera.

Un disparo de una bengala roja, acopló los tonos anaranjados de aquel atardecer que alumbraban a varios pasos delante de él, entre aquellas raíces del jutsu de arboleda del primer hokage, a la figura delgada y cansada del Sandaime. En esas ropas de batalla oscuras, irguiéndose con dificultad y mirándole desde el suelo con preocupación, tendido y amoratado, el Sandaime parecía pedirle que se detuviera: … _"Ya has hecho suficiente, Kakashi ¡Detente!"…_

Sin embargo, supo que no se detuvo.

Todo ello se hacía ahora vigente, como si aún continuara combatiendo codo a codo con el Tercero, tratando de evitar las técnicas fatales de los primeros lideres fundadores de la aldea. Los ojos ébanos sin luz ni vida de los cuerpos de lodo de Tobirama y Hashirama Senju, quienes estaban siendo manipulados por Orochimaru, el dolor en la perdida de drenar demasiado chakra en el raiton, con el que había conseguido extirparle uno de los brazos al Sannin, le cobró factura durante el combate. En los vestigios del recuerdo, que empezaba a tornarse difuso, había intentado una vez más realizar la técnica no terminada de electricidad, queriendo esta vez llegar a la altura del corazón del enemigo… Mas, en ese momento, todo se tornó borroso.

Lo último que recordó fueron las palabras del nieto de Lía, a quien no podía recordar si vió o no. Solo lo escuchaba gritar pidiendo que tomara al Hokage y salieran de allí: … _"¡La barrera se ha caído, saquemos al Sandaime de aquí! ¡Kakashi! Kakashi, Kakashi..."_

"Veo que estas despierto, _Kakashi_ "

"¿Genma?" El platinado volvió con brusquedad su atención hacía el costado donde escucho la voz perteneciente a la de un hombre. El olor de alcohol etílico, fármacos, muy propios de cualquier hospital, se vió ahora mezclado con el aroma de la nicotina, característico de- "Asuma…"

La corpulenta espalda del Sarutobi ingresó en el cubículo. El ojo izquierdo de Kakashi se cerró inmediatamente.

"Ya iba siendo tiempo que despertaras. Llevas inconsciente seis días… Y eso viniendo de ti, no es bueno" El nombrado pasó a cerrar la cortina y empezar a caminar para el ventanal. Justamente la cama de Hatake se hallaba ubicada junto al único vertedero de luz de una habitación que estaría, en la brevedad, nuevamente ocupada. Cuando Asuma ingresó estaban retirando el cuerpo de un mercader, y una de las pocas enfermeras que aún le quedaba gentileza entre el tumulto de gente gritando y pidiendo atención, escoltaba ahora a la mujer del reciente fallecido. Había una cantidad colosal de lesionados en la entrada del sanatorio esperando ser atendidos. "Te lo dije una vez, y te lo volveré a decir: eres un tipo afortunado. Te jugaste el papel del héroe y nos dejaste a todos con una ulcera de preocupación en el estómago… Tks, ¿en que estabas pensando para exponerte de esa manera? ¡¿En qué pensante cuando le diste las instrucciones a Genma de que te dejara prácticamente solo en una batalla que obviamente repasaba tu capacidad?!"

Un silencio incómodo se extendió por la habitación.

"Seis días..." Asumir la cantidad de tiempo que no estuvo dando apoyo fue un golpe duro a su moral. "¿Qué sucedió con el Sandaime?"

"Hn, él estará bien. Aunque su era como líder de la aldea ha terminado... Quedó paralitico, y su último decreto fue hacerse cargo personalmente de lo que refiere a la traición de Suna. Probablemente vaya a perdonarles y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido. Como si todo la destrucción, las pérdidas de compañeros y civiles, no estuviera aconteciendo" La voz del mayor se endureció. "Típico de él, hacer la vista gorda a los problemas. No sé porque aún me sorprende."

Asuma había jurado, luego de aquella disputa nocturna en el despacho de la torre, que no iba a preocuparse más por su padre. Ya no iba a ser una prioridad para él el bienestar del viejo. … _"Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que tu no serás parte de mi prioridad, viejo. Ya no más…" El fumador se retiró, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo_ … Sin embargo no pudo cumplir con dicho juramento. El casi perderlo le provocó una herida que aún no estaba listo para admitir que estaba allí, reprimiéndose en lo más profundo e intangible de su ser. Si le hubiera perdido, esa herida probablemente nunca sanaría y sería una huella dolorosa que llevaría hasta el final de sus días.

"Ya veo…" La voz de Kakashi salió carente de cualquier vigor. No habían ganado, en un enfrentamiento entre aldeas nunca se gana, siempre se pierde. Trató por tercera vez acomodarse en el respaldo de la cama. Las voces que hasta entonces se le habían hecho lejanas y difusas, empezaban a tener conexión. Todas ellas venían desde los corredores del hospital. La incertidumbre ganó partida e impulso en él "¿Qué sucedió con Genma?"

"¿Aparte de que le rompieran la nariz y le enyesaran la pierna izquierda para que se estuviera quieto…?" Contestó Asuma restándole importancia a la situación. Parecía más interesado en mirar por el ventanal, escondiéndose de algo o _alguien_. Tal vez fuera una rasgo de los Sarutobis, el restarle importancia a las situaciones cruciales. "Deja de mirarme como si te estuviera ocultando información. Él estará bien, no te preocupes. Genma es un dramático, pero es un dramático resistente. Le han encomendado que repose durante la junta de hace dos días, y ya te podrás imaginar que no aceptó. Pero, el viejo confía en que la abuela Shiranui sepa mantenerlo a raya. Y en eso, no creo que se equivoque."

Los opacos iris del jonin del equipo diez pasaron de la mirada represiva del platinado hacia el exterior. Definitivamente el hombre estaba huyendo de alguien. Probablemente de Yuuhi Kurenai, con quien sería entendible que se hubiese generado una disputa. La habian dejado afuera de todo, y el equipo de Asuma y Gai ya había tenido durante sus tiempos de genins, conflictos por la misma situación. Siendo jōnins, la cuestión no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguían dejando a su compañera fuera de cuestiones trascendentales.

Kakashi suspiró tras su mascarilla, la cual no había sido retirada de su persona durante la internación. El personal del hospital sabía, por respeto a su nombre y su rol como shinobi, que de no ser necesario no debían retirarle una prenda de luto. El platinado experimentó alivio, su compañero estaba vivo. No quería acarrear, en sus memorias, más rostros desesperanzados… La imagen de Uchiha Obito recriminándole sobre la lealtad hacia sus compañeros, podía superponérsele perfectamente a la del mismo castaño en el momento que le dijo: … _"¿Qué te parece no morir?"…_

Acarrear más culpas, más personas que muriesen frente a él, le hubiese producido un quiebre irreparable en su voluntad. Y sabía, que en esta ocasión, la joven que le ayudó anteriormente a salir a flote sería una de las primeras en quedar devastadas. Incapaz de ayudarle con la carga, Genma era el amigo más cercano que le quedaba a Hinata. Y solo Kakashi, quien tras sus pérdidas, era consciente de lo que aquello era capaz de producir.

Estrujando sus manos una contra la otra, bajo la frazada, sintió el caño frio de la baranda de la cama en su nuca. Había recuperado en estos días, los meses, y tal vez años, de no haber dormido correctamente. "Supongo que en la junta se llevó a cabo una medida de contingencia para la reconstrucción."

"Algo similar" Hubo vacilación en la voz del mayor "Fue extraño no verte a ti llegando tarde, y a Hinata asistiendo con serenidad a todo lo que le concerniera. La ausencia de ustedes en el despacho del Hokage, fue evidente. Aunque es entendible debido a la situación en la que están… Mas, ten por seguro que te van a llamar Homura y Koharu, para que presentes personalmente un informe de la situación ante el consejo de la aldea."

El nombre de la Hyuga seguido de la falta en dicha reunión, pusieron en alerta los restantes sentidos aún adormecidos de él. El sabor de la bilis de su estómago, debido a la falta de alimentos y la angustia corrosiva que albergó, condujeron a que el ceño de su frente se arrugara y la temperatura del cuerpo le exudara transpiración de las manos.

"¿Que sucedió con Hinata?"

Sarutobi sonrió a sabiendo que siendo otra la situación, Kakashi no hubiese preguntado tan directamente sobre la mujer que parecía ser lo único que despertaba un interés diario y genuino en él. "Ha recibido trabajo extra desde el gabinete de inteligencia de la torre y con los vejestorio de su _familia_. Ya te enterarás de los pormenores una vez que la veas… Por cierto, ella estuvo aquí ayer por la noche, haciéndote compañía. Tal vez tu repentino despertar se deba a ello ¿Eh? Hinata tiene una influencia bastante positiva en ti"

Un guiño incómodo, provenido desde Asuma, produjo un tic en el párpado izquierdo de Hatake. No era para nada agradable que manifestara tan abiertamente algo que ni él era capaz de admitírselo en voz alta. Sin embargo, saber que ella se quedó haciéndole compañía, cuando seguramente debía de estar cansada y atareada, le dejaba una sensación tibia en su pecho.

La azulina siempre estaría ahí para él. Pasara lo que pasara.

"Hmmf, no vas a decírmelo ¿Verdad?"

"No soy Genma que anda con el chisme por todos lados, ni Gai quien parece estomago resfriado" El mayor negó con la cabeza, divertido ante su propio comentario. Maito y Shiranui conformaban esa escasa tipo de gente, que con solo nombrarlas eran capaces de bajar la tensión. Sea cual fuesen las circunstancias, contar con dos amigos como ellos, era una bendición. "Solo trata de no darle a Hinata tanto trabajo, por el tema de la apuesta… Comprende que estará ocupada"

Un deje de confusión se posó en las facciones del jōnin enmascarado. Interpretó correctamente a que se refería con lo de ' _apuesta'_ , mas su capacidad para articular relaciones se hallaba aún entorpecida. Vió a Asuma sacar una billetera de su chaleco, junto aquel paquete de cigarrillo que parecía acompañarle a donde fuera. El hombre siempre fue de moverse con mucho dinero, pero ahí, a creces, parecían estar gran parte de los ahorros de…

"Gai me pagó la primera parte, cinco mil ryōs. Todavía le queda un mes para seguir pagando las reuniones de mi equipo. Por lo que anda, levántate, por esta vez te invitaré a desayunar"

"El hijo de Shikaku-san subió de rango" Afirmó el platinado. "Felicidades."

" _Je,_ Shikamaru Nara y Uzumaki Naruto han sido nombrados, oficialmente por el viejo, chunins. No es a mí a quien tienes que felicitar, sino a tu alumno... Pero eso tendrá que esperar, Naruto y Jiraiya-sama abandonaron Konoha ayer por la mañana. El _viejo_ te pondrá al tanto del 'porque' más tarde."

.

.

.

En contadas ocasiones la calma que la caracterizaba y el optimismo que heredó de su difunto compañero eran insuficientes. La abandonaban, dejándola desprovista de toda tranquilidad. Tenía justificaciones válidas para perder el semblante de cordialidad ante sujetos que le producían fatiga crónica. Sujetos que con solo su presencia acrecentaban el retorno de sus represiones hostiles. Mirándoles desde su posición apartada en la mesada de una de las salas de junta del complejo del clan, tomando sus respectivas tazas de té con una neutralidad insana, dirigiendo continuamente hacia ella aires de superioridad… le producían que enfermase.

¿Cómo podían haberse negado, los del sōke, a prestar ayuda en la reconstrucción de la aldea? ¿Eran capaces de dormir, después de desentenderse de la gravedad de la batalla? ¿No percibían la situación? ¿No notaban el dolor de la gente? O, ¡¿Es que acaso habian cegado sus consciencias, considerando que sus motivos siempre estarían por delante que el de los demás?!

Era justamente esta hipocresía, este engaño a sí mismos, y falsedad en su estado puro, los que podían con su carácter. Y la gran mayoría de los ancianos poseían la cualidad de ser cínicos. Mostrando una doble cara, que a leguas, se podía desenmascarar dejando _nada_ por detrás. Pues la única respuesta que encontraba para que ninguno de estos verdugos ancianos estuviese siquiera moviendo un dedo para la reconstrucción de la villa, recaía en que en esencia, dentro de ellos, no hubiera ni una migaja de empatía. Nada. Solo eran cuerpos vacíos, sin alma.

Levantándose de la almohadilla, sin haber tocado siquiera el cuenco cálido de hiervas, decidió concluir ante de lo acostumbrado una disputa que le llevaría gran parte de la mañana. Tenía asuntos de la aldea que requerían de su asistencia inmediata. Y puede que la salida más sana de esta junta fuera acortarla. Mientras más rápido saliera del complejo Hyuga, más pronto podría recuperar su tranquilidad y continuar con sus deberes, los cuales no requerían de una extenuación emocional como lo era el estar junto a _familiares_ , esas personas que llevaban su misma sangre, y que habian osado enfrentarla en cada ocasión que se les presentaba.

Sin piedad aprovechaban cada uno de sus momentos de debilidad o error para pisotearla. Para intentar arrebatarle todo aquello que constituía su fortaleza.

"Siéntate" Ordenó en aquel tono impiadoso, tan propio de Hikame. "Todavía no hemos dado comienzo con la reunión"

"Puedo esperar afuera" Hinata quería salir cuanto antes de allí. "No es menester mi presencia aquí"

"Estamos tomando el té, no seas irrespetuosa ¿O es que acaso has olvidado, también, los valores de un Hyuga?"

Tras aquellos vocablos, pertenecientes a una tía abuela política de la azulina, un murmullo general orquestado por sonrisas pendencieras le indicaron que pese a que irse sería la solución más óptima, no tenía más remedio, de momento, que quedarse. El haber dejado que su madre se hiciera cargo semanas atrás de la asunción de su junta, y el hecho resiente en la batalla contra Suna, habian desembocado en esta 'reunión'.

"Seguramente, ha olvidado lo importante que es para un Hyuga el rito de tomar una taza de té, Homura-san. El vivir solo, torna asociable a la gentuza..."

Hizashi bufó entre dientes ante las palabras de su padre. Pese a que él estaba a la derecha del anciano, en el otro extremo de la prolongada mesa, podía notar con creces como su sobrina trataba a toda costa de huir mental y físicamente de la habitación. Le daba toda la razón de querer fugarse. Ni siquiera le habian permitido a Hanako ver a su hija mayor antes de la audiencia.

Ni madre ni hija, habían podido compartir palabra o contacto alguno después de días sin tener noticias, después de una batalla que pudo desencadenar en algo mucho peor.

"Disculpe que me entrometa, otou-sama, pero considerando las palabras de mi sobrina, ella no tiene que estar presente en la sala si no es tan solo para tratar el asunto de sus habilidades" El actual líder Hyuga, tan solo de título, alzó en alto la taza del té, señalando lo evidente. Hinata no estaba allí para tomar el té con ellos. Hinata no tenía ninguna intención de gastar su tiempo, escuchando a imbéciles mofarse de su vida. "Y por lo que amerita la situación, me parece absurdo el que ella esté presente, cuando ya ha presentado por escrito un informe _sobrado_ a según sus responsabilidades como kunoichi de Konoha."

La carpeta, que había pasado a ser ignorada con un informe redactado a pulso y letra de la misma jovencita, fue contemplada en silencio. La planilla de lo sucedido en el combate entre Hinata y Yakushi Kabuto, estaba ahí, en el centro de la larga mesa. No había sido ni siquiera abierta, ni mucho menos leída.

"¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar, Hizashi? Esta junta es más importante que estar reconstruyendo edificios para simples civiles. No compares a tu familia con el pueblerino" Hikame volvió su vista a la de su hijo menor, pareciendo activar la línea sucesora de su familia. Hubo un claro mensaje, no dicho de manera verbal, y en el cual no sería la primera vez que se manifestaba en el gesto de aquel rostro arrugado, un desprecio ante la oposición de Hizashi. Los del boke, no eran nadie ante los ojos de Hikame para opinar. "Hinata antes de responder como shinobi de la hoja, tiene la prioridad y obligación de informar a los Hyuga ¡Su prioridad debe ser el responder ante nosotros!"

La jōnin volvió a tomar asiento, irguiéndose con dignidad. No iba a quedarse mucho tiempo, no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando aquel trato peyorativo hacia su ti o a su nación. Clavó su mirada nácar en su abuelo, una humedad, que a nadie le pasó desapercibida, inundó cada esquina de la sala.

"En lo que respecta al desarrollo de mi doujutsu, puede, tal vez, que estas reuniones tengan sentido alguno para mí. Mas…" Hinata hizo una pausa en sus vocablos. Colocó ambas manos juntas sobre la mesa, y mirando a cada uno de los presentes, siendo incapaz de olvidar jamás aquellos ojos blancos, prosiguió, no pestañeando siquiera ni una vez "Mi desarrollo como kunoichi, es a mérito de mi lealtad a la aldea. No soy una herramienta de la que pueden disponer. Ha quedado estipulado en la ley del Yondaime-sama, que no acataré órdenes que flagelen mis derechos, aún si remiten a decretos del clan. No voy a revelar ninguna de mis técnicas, ni mucho menos la relacionadas con mi invocación."

"¡¿Cómo que no vas a hacerlo?!" Gruñó Homura. Si en el diccionario se llegaba a buscar la descripción gráfica de mujer ponzoñosa, el rostro angular de esta anciana estaría ahí "Es una obligación ceder tus habilidades para el bienestar de la familia"

"Hay invocaciones, que no corresponden al herencia de la sangre. Los Lunadas-san, no me eligieron por ser miembro de los Hyuga"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"Esos animales pueden mimetizarse con el byakugan, ¿Qué otra prueba necesitamos para demostrar que son invocaciones que nos pertenecen?"

"Deja de negarlo, niña. No hay nada de especial en ti"

"Te eligieron, porque eres una Hyuga"

No era un tema resiente, el interés que tenía el clan Hyuga sobre la invocación de ella. Los Cheilopongo Heterurus, eran una rareza, que podía despertar ambiciones en quienes no supieran nada al respecto en lo que concernía a la existencia de ellos. El rumor, verdadero, sobre la aparición en combate del _Gigante p_ ez _de alas doradas,_ era el nódulo de esta reunión. La victoria de Hinata, contra el hijo adoptivo del cirujano Yakushi, de quien descubrieron que trabajaba bajo las sombras de Orochimaru, se había tornado en el motivo de tanto interés. O más precisamente, interés sobre sus invocaciones. El detener al siervo del Sannin renegado, había requerido del apoyo de la mayor de sus fuerzas. Aún no había enfrentado a ningún enemigo que pudiera hacerle frente al milenario pez del sol y vencerla.

Esta era la cuarta vez que invocaba al ser mitológico, y la segunda, que lo hacía en Konoha.

"Debes cedernos el acuerdo con los Cheilopongos. No te daremos otra opción, Hinata. Deja de posponer y entréganos el pergamino de contrato"

La jōnin de rastreo miró sus manos. Sus dedos eran pequeños al igual que sus palmas. Ella misma era una persona pequeña, que a menudo se cuestionaba si estaría a la altura de las responsabilidades que había asumido a conciencia y de las que le vinieron de encima. Sonrió de lado, sin que nadie le diera importancia al destello de esperanza que la rodeaba. No importaba si no estaba a la altura, pues tal vez jamás lo estuviera, pero seguiría las palabras de Akito y prosperaría.

"No existe ningún acuerdo por escrito…" El contrato con los peces lunados era únicamente a disposición de la elección de ellos. El rio Naka posee, a según la leyenda, la cualidad de reflejar el alma de las personas, y se dice, que los Heterurus son los únicos capaces de ver dicho reflejo, y en él, se basan para elegir a sus conectores con el mundo humano. "Las Lunadas-san cortaron sus lazos diplomáticos con el mundo shinobi hace décadas. Ellos son quienes eligen sus portadores"

"Eso es mentira…"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a impartir falacias?! ¡El byakugan todo lo ve, todo lo sabe, mocosa!"

"¡Parece que olvidas que has sido parte del boke!"

"A mí no me sorprende que trate de mentirnos. Hinata es igual a su madre. Una desubicada que no sabe cuál es su lugar en el clan… Una embustera"

Hinata inhaló con fuerza, contando mentalmente hasta diez, serenando su espíritu y doblegando su furia. La mención de su progenitora, el insulto hacia ella, ameritó que la atmosfera se humedeciera al punto que el aroma adulzado del rocío de las mañanas se impregnara en las mismas túnicas claras que portaban cada uno de los sujetos. Hizashi optó por alejar de él la taza de té, a conciencia que el agua podía responder al llamado de su sobrina y… el chakra de fuego junto al del agua, eran dos de los elementos más incontrolables.

Una vez que se desata la tormenta no hay manera de detenerla.

La azulina jamás había agredido a alguno de los vejestorios, no por respeto, sino porque Hanabi, Hanako y los integrantes del boke vivían ahí. Ninguna de esas personas querían, o siquiera, podían abandonar sus hogares, y Hinata no iba a agravarles la situación atacando la casa principal. O al menos esa fue su postura hasta hace casi dos meses, cuando aún consideraba que su hermana y su madre estaban seguras aquí. Sin embargo, y luego de lo sucedido con Neji y su imouto en el examen preliminar chunin, no podía estarse segura de controlarse.

Intentaron sellar a Hanabi, a su pequeña hermana, a su principal _motivo_ de vivir. Y ese hecho, Hinata lo recordaría siempre.

"Dices que tu lealtad está en Konoha. Que tu desenvolvimiento como 'kunoichi', es mérito único y exclusivo de la aldea" Repitió Hikame, mostrándose inalterable ante el aumento de densidad en la atmosfera de la sala. En la comisura de sus añejos labios había una sonrisa estirada, un gesto que ya había portado con anterioridad, en el día del entierro de Hiashi. "El byakugan es una herencia únicamente Hyuga, y pese a que has dejado el complejo por tu _propia_ voluntad, sigues teniendo nuestro apellido. Sigues portando los ojos de nuestra familia. Sigues siendo parte de los Hyugas."

"Los ojos pueden ser cegados o robados" Hinata nunca consideró a su byakugan importante, y trataba de enseñarle esa lección a su imouto "Y el apellido… puede perder su prestigio, y con los años ser olvidado"

Varias de las bocas de los concejales se abrieron y cerraron. No tenían replica alguna ante aquello. Los Senjus, los Uchihas, clanes fundadores con un apellido que en sus tiempos inflaba el pecho de orgullo, habian perecido y en la actualidad carecían del mismo renombre que antes.

"Así que, ¿Crees que pueden los Hyugas ser algún día despreciados?" La pregunta carecía de interés. No había necesidad de contestación, pues remitía a esas cuestiones que solo son dichas cuando el cínico muestra su doble cara a la luz. Hikame era un especialista en mostrar el contraste de su máscara, y de su rostro apático "Entonces, dinos, ¿Cómo serás recordada en el futuro, Hinata? ¿Cómo una Hyuga que dió la espalda a su familia? O, ¿Un nombre olvidado entre los cientos de otros nombre tallados en una piedra?"

"Trascender _no es sinónimo de no ser olvidado,_ si no, recordado por las personas con las que compartimos una misma voluntad de fuego con la que hemos vivido" La voz de la joven resonó como un eco, que mermó inmediatamente el despliegue defensivo de su energía. Levantándose, nuevamente, ante el silencio incomodo que se generaba y acrecentaba segundo a segundo, alisó las arrugas de su chaleco y calza. Acomodó los mechones de cabello de la cola alta que se habían apelmazado sobre su níveo cuello, resguardando el protector con el símbolo de la aldea. Un símbolo que tan solo un shinobi leal sabría respetar sin caer en el fanatismo. Realizó una inclinación, por respeto a Hizashi "En quince minutos estaré en el patio central, para la prueba de habilidades. Mas, no hay ningún avance de mis técnicas de uso del puño suave. Hace años que he dejado de utilizar el jūken conservador para defenderme…"

Intercambió una mirada con su tío antes de abandonar la habitación. Él la entendía, sabía que el salir de allí para ella no significaba un acto de rebeldía sin mesura. Irse era marcar la libertad que tanto Hizashi como su esposa y los miembros de la casa secundaria, admiraban.

Al cerrar la puerta corrediza de la sala tras de sí, la humedad se evaporó. Hinata caminó a pasos largos y firmes, con sus pies descalzos retumbando por la madera del piso del pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el único lugar de ese complejo que aún le causaba placer al volver. Se estaba encaminando al estudio de prensado de su madre. Dobló a la izquierda del final del pasillo, justo, en el pasaje de la mansión que comunicaba con el de su antiguo hogar. Pasó de largo, sin mirar a un muchacho que se hallaba apoyado en uno de los marcos con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de levantar el rostro de las tablas de algarrobo. Era su primo quien estaba allí. Con el mentón vendado y transparentando confusión y remordimiento. Neji parecía querer decirle algo, pero no era el momento para escucharle. Ella seguía dolida con él, decepcionada, y hasta que su hermana menor no recuperase la vista, no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

"Lo siento…" Murmuró el castaño. Pero supo que su prima mayor no le había oído.

Ella prosiguió caminando, con los hombros tensos y su melena recogida en una cola firme que se meneaba de un extremo al otro. Hace tiempo, que él no la miraba sin poner sobre ella estigmas.

Hinata entrecerró su mirada, tratando inútilmente de serenarse por sí misma. Muy pocas veces perdía la calma, pero cuando la perdía, le tomaba demasiado tiempo recuperarla… Necesitaba en este preciso momento escuchar a su madre llamándola como solo ella sabía llamarla y serenarla, necesitaba un _abrazo_ reconfortante que le asegurase que todo estaría bien. Que la situación se iba a solucionar. Una parte de la jōnin no registró, que el fruncir de sus finas cejas azules y el apretar los puños a los costados de su cadera, se debía a que había contemplado los brazos mucho más robustos que los de su progenitora abrazándola y reconfortándola. Un instante antes de llegar finalmente al taller, que tenía las puertas abiertas esperando por ella, dejando a plena vista el perfil de una señora de cabello índigos recogidos en un perfecto rodete y portando uno de sus kimonos de tono pastel amarillos. Antes de detenerse, el rostro de Hatake se le hizo presente en sus pensares. Observándola, con aquella expresión que indicaba que algo _tonto_ acababa de hacer, que perder la calma frente a los concejales Hyugas, fue _tonto_ e imprudente.

¡Cuánta falta le hizo en estos días esa mirada!

El estar con él, en la madrugada, en el hospital, el haber ido a su hogar, limpiando, acomodando y dejando alimentos en su nevera, la habian hecho considerar, que puede que ni ella misma entendiese del todo porque su amistad era tan particular y diferente a la que tenía con Genma, Asuma o Gai.

Kakashi era cercano e inesperadamente especial para ella.

"Mi _canerika_ …" Hanako se levantó desde su almohadilla, y corrió a abrazar a su hija "¡Que alegría verte!… He estado muy preocupada por ti y Hanabi-chan."

"Kaa-san…" La joven devolvió el gesto cariñoso. Aturdida por los pensamientos fuera de lugar que tuvo "A nosotras, también nos hace feliz saber que estás bien"

.

.

A una semana de cumplir veintiséis años, y aún se sentía un hombre completamente dependiente de los encargos de su abuela. Nunca había podido decirle que no, ni siquiera cuando esto trataba de algo de vital importancia. En esta circunstancia, mucho menos importantes que el resto, había sido mandando tras un bastonazo en su pierna enyesada a comprar masitas dulces para complacerle los antojos de la vieja y del gran número de mujeres embarazadas que alojaban en la casa ¡Habian al menos seis familias enteras hospedándose en su hogar! Y eso para Genma, quien estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño a tener una vivienda de varias habitaciones casi siempre vacías, era multitud.

Entendía que su obaa-san tuviera un corazón gentil y hospitalario, el cual, frente al contexto social que enfrentaba la aldea se comprendería perfectamente. Lía era de esas mujeres mayores, que estaban afines a los servicios de la comunidad. Pero una cosa era ayudar, y otra muy distinta era meterse con la privacidad de él… tenía que compartir habitación con hombres que habían perdido tras la batalla sus hogares, los cuales en la mayoría de los casos también resultaban ser tiendas o lugares de trabajo. Genma nunca antes había compartido su habitación con nadie, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

"Tks, debo ser un culo de persona por estar pensando únicamente en mí comodidad y no en la de los demás" Murmuró el castaño rodando los ojos. Vió con un deje entre empatía y pena, a lo pocos peatones que deambulaban.

El sol del mediodía pegaba fuerte sobre su rostro, justo sobre las gazas que cubrían gran parte de su nariz dándole la apariencia de Kotetsu, uno de los guardias de la puerta. Se sentía ridículo, y la pierna izquierda enyesada no ayudaba en nada. Si sus colegas de trabajo lo veían así, golpeado y obedeciendo órdenes de su abuela a regañadientes, seguramente iban a cargarle toda la vida sobre su mala racha.

"Afirmativo, eres un _culo_ de persona" Asintió Hanabi, caminando con suma confianza al lado de él. La mocosa estaba bastante habituada a transitar las pocas cuadras que le distanciaban de la panadería. Claramente ella, pese al mandamiento de Genma sobre que Lía no sacara a la niña de casa, ya había hecho este recorrido varias veces…

"Pff, mira quien habla. La que se ofreció a acompañarme de voluntaria porque no aguantaba más a los demás mocosos ruidosos."

"Hmf, eso no es verdad. Me ofrecía a acompañarte, porque… porque…" A la castaña menor no se le ocurría que decir. Ella tampoco soportaba estar rodeada de gente ruidosa, mucho menos de niños de su misma edad que parecían carente de materia gris, pero no era su casa y por lo tanto no se sentía segura de manifestar su opinión tan abiertamente. "Porque quería lucir mi hermoso kimono de verano, ¿A que no es lindo?"

"Ñaah… ¿Cómo puedes lucir algo que no ves?"

"Shino dice que es lindo…"

"Así, que es eso… ¿Mmmmh? Un Aburame y una Hyuga. Es lo más raro que he escuchado hasta ahora, y eso que he escuchado cosas locas durante mi vida."

Vale, Hanabi acababa de meter por si sola la pata, y lo hizo hasta el fondo. Pese a que continuaba invidente, más ya no tenía las detestables vendas que le cubrían la parte superior del rostro, sabía que el predecible mejor amigo de su hermana le estaba sonriendo pícaramente.

La muchacha pateó la pierna enyesada pero sana, del jōnin. "Nadie pidió tu opinión, ¡ _Nene_ de obaa-san!"

Le mortificaba, debido a su enorme orgullo, que otros notaran lo diferente que era Shino para ella de los demás chicos de su generación.

El domador de insectos había rechazado la propuesta del Sandaime de subir de rango. Según él lo había hecho porque no consideraba razonable que le adjudicaran mérito alguno de su contribución al detener a los hermanos de Suna, cuando quienes estuvieron planificando todo fueron el Nara y el Uzumaki _…"yo solo fui un apoyo lógico, solo eso"…_ Kiba gruñó algo sobre que si él hubiese estado enterado, seguramente hubiese prestado su ayuda y ahora sería chunin. Hanabi, omitiendo el comentario del Inuzuka, había sonreído como una boba, y ahora más que nunca esperaba recuperar su visión para poder volver a entrenar de nuevo con ellos. El equipo ocho.

El no llevar cubiertos sus ojos, era un avance de su lenta recuperación, que la llevaría a volver a estar con sus compañeros muy pronto. Cada día valoraba más al idiota de Kiba, y… al siempre razonable Shino. Ellos tres, en el próximo examen, ascenderían a chunins juntos.

"¡Estoy harto de las mujeres a _busivas_! ¡Todas me golpean! ¡¿Es que acaso no consideran mis sentimientos?!" Bramó Genma dando pequeños brincos debido a la patada. En ocasiones, como esta, dudaba que Hanabi siguiera ciega. Le había golpeado en la tibia de la pierna. Sin duda alguna cuando lo pretendía, llegaba a ser una mocosa odiosa "¡El día que encuentre una mujer que sea _amable_ conmigo, que me considere un _caballero_ y que me quiera _ayudar,_ juro que me caso!"

"Mi nee-san es amable contigo… Bueno, ella es amable con todos los idiotas así que no creo que cuente" Meditó por lo bajo, posando una expresión pensativa.

Hinata había estado quedándose con ella todas estas noches hasta que ella conciliaba el sueño. Pero sabía aún sin que se lo dijesen, que su hermana mayor no había estado quedándose a dormir. La azulina mayor estaba muy atareada por cuestiones que no parecía dispuesta compartir con ella. Suspiró pensativa _"Siempre he creído que si nee-san tuviera un novio, seguro que podría compartir sus responsabilidades con él… y así tendría más tiempo para mí y para oka-san"_ una sonrisa perversamente inocente se formó en el rostro de la castaña.

"Tu hermana es una excepción a la regla" Para Shiranui era más fácil decir aquello, que explicarle a la menor, que la azulina era para él parte de su reducida familia. "Quizás para las chicas sea distinto, pero cuando crezcas entenderás. Todos tenemos ese amigo que es, digamos… _intocable._ "

La preadolescente alzó los hombros restándole importancia "Como digas…" Tampoco es como si lo quisiera, precisamente a él, de cuñado. La futura pareja de su hermana no tenía que ser ningún _nene_ de abuela. El nieto de Lía era agradable y un buen tipo, pero él ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar por si solo ropa interior limpia en su placard.

Ambas cabelleras pardas despeinadas y lacias, llevaban consigo una idea análoga de lo que refería a la vida amorosa de una de las personas que representaba un pilar importante en sus vidas. Y Genma acarreaba aún la infantil idea de que ningún imbécil debería tener ese tipo de intenciones con su compañera de equipo. La rastreadora ya tenía demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar, y estaba bien así. Si a ella le hacía falta compañía, podía comprarle más peces para que tenga en la pecera. O tal vez un _perro._ El jōnin sacudió la cabeza, desacomodando la pañoleta que cubría las raíces de su melena, negando aquella ultima alusión en sus pensamientos ¿Un perro? ¿En que estaba pensando? Los perros son de Hatake. " _Debo de estar preocupándome por ese tarado con complejo de héroe… ¿Habrá salido ya del hospital?"_ El adulto cruzó la calle, tomando con suavidad del antebrazo a la menor para que le siguiera.

"Y por cierto, te escuché. Yo no soy ningún idiota, niñata…"

"Solo un idiota dice que no es idiota"

El castaño bufó. Esas fueron las palabras de él le dijo a Naruto días atrás. El dicho que reza sobre que lo que dices volverá a futuro para morderte el trasero, era muy cierto "Bah… kunoichis, todo lo que hacen es encontrarle defecto a mi masculinidad."

"Créeme que le encontraríamos defectos, si es que, por empezar, tuvieras masculinidad" La Hyuga inmediatamente deshizo el agarre y le sacó la lengua, en son de broma, mientras se adentraba al local por sí misma.

La yukata de tonos claros y floreados de la niña, a juego con unos zapatos que debieron costarle el salario de dos meces de Hinata, la hacían ver como una pequeña princesa de cuentos. Una princesa muy berrinchuda y caprichosa.

Siguiendo los pasos de la niña, quien en definitiva no poseía ningún rasgo benevolente hacía él, cruzó la entrada de la tienda siendo invadido por el agradable aroma fresco del pan. Contempló anonado a los costados del local, colgando en cada una de las paredes laterales, tapices bordados a mano de paisajes cálidos. Creyó haberse confundido de tienda, y estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás y salir, pero cuando su estropeada nariz cubierta de gazas le guió hasta las primeras estanterías, en las que reposaban cestas con bollos, panes, y demás productos de harina, lo supo…

"Bienvenid _u_ a la panificaci _ú_ n 'Cielito Lindo' ¿En qué pued _u_ ayudarle mi querid _u sir_ jo _u_ nin?" Una voz cantarina y jovial, proveniente desde el mostrador, produjo que Genma se volteara completamente, sin importarle el calambre que le dio en su innecesaria pierna enyesada.

En ese preciso instante Shiranui _lo supo_. No se había equivocado. Esta era la panadería de nombre ridículo, y, estaba más que seguro que empezaría a cumplir con los encargos de su abuelita diariamente. Delante de él, tras del mostrador, una diosa de piel oscura, cabellos negros ensortijados y penetrantes ojos verdes le miraba… No pudo contenerse a decir la primera sandez que se le ocurrió.

"¡¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?!"

.

.

.

Arrojando las llaves sobre la mesada de la cocina se dejó envolver por el aún aroma a vainilla que se había impregnado en las paredes de su departamento. Ella había estado viniendo, tal como le dijo Asuma, ella lo estuvo atendiendo dentro y fuera del hospital durante estos seis días. Bostezando, se sacó la mascarilla de su rostro y con una de sus manos masajeo sus cansados ojos tratando de borrar la extenuación que había acumulado durante la tarde hasta recién caída la noche. Se decidió a asegurarse si es que realmente, pese a todos los deberes que tendría a cuesta, la joven había venido únicamente para dejarle algo de comida… Al abrir la nevera encontró varios tupers que contenían alimentos caseros y unas notas pegado en cada uno de ellos. Leyó el primero que agarro _'Sopa de miso de berenjenas ¡Espero sea de tu agrado, Kakashi-san!'_.

Una sonrisa ladeada surcó su rostro. Era su plato favorito, y ella se lo había preparado.

"Me pones las cosas cada vez más difíciles de ocultar, Hinata…"

Dejando que la puerta de la heladera se cerrara por sí misma, abrió el tupert y lo metió en el microondas. Una comida caliente, antes de irse a acostar le sentaría de maravillas. Hoy, tuvo un día largo en el despacho del Sandaime poniéndose al tanto de todo lo sucedido en esos días. Jamás hubiese pensado que la aldea podría tener tantos cambios radicales en el lapsus en el que estuvo inconsciente. Tampoco espero que el hokage fuera a decirle que se fuera preparando, pues, había un cargo que con cierto tiempo esperaba que él asumiera.

Releyendo nuevamente la nota, se desprendió el chaleco jōnin y encaminó sus pasos por el pasillo que comunicaba a las dos únicas habitaciones que componían su apartamento. Pasó del lavabo y se detuvo en su cuarto. La ventanilla de su habitación estaba abierta, lo que significaba que pese a todo lo moralista que la azulina podía aparentarse, tenía en ella cualidades semejantes a las de él.

Tales como ingresar a hogares ajenos por la ventana.

El pitido del microondas indicó que la sopa con berenjenas asadas ya se había calentado. Guardó casi de manera mecánica su chaleco dentro del armario, y colocó la nota junto a un potecito marrón que alguna vez contuvo ungüento curativo. Sin darse cuenta, aun cuando negó lo que podía sentir por ella en un pasado, atesoró desde siempre cada regalo que ella le dio. Encendió la luz del velador del cuarto, asegurándose que en su biblioteca estuviera el primer tomo de su colección de _Icha Icha_. El cual, en efecto, estaba muy probablemente porque _alguien_ lo hubiese traído.

Cuando volvió sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a cenar e irse a acostar, el timbre de su departamento sonó. Se quedó en el marco entre el pasillo y el comedor. Quiso creer que era la joven de ojos claros quien había venido a verle, a darle la bienvenida por su despertar. Sin embargo no era su chakra el que estaba detrás de la puerta de ingreso.

"Ya va" Indicó extenuado. No iba a fingir que estaba de humor para recibir visitas, ni siquiera había asistido al llamado de Gai quien de seguro montó una pequeña reunión en el gimnasio, junto a varios de sus conocidos, para festejar su despertar. Se recolocó nuevamente la mascarilla y tapó su ojo izquierdo con la banda shinobi. Jaló del picaporte, quedando cara a cara ante la extraña. Grande fue su sorpresa de ver un cabello largo y ¿Morado? "…"

"Buenas noches, Hatake-san"

"Buenas noches…" El platinado se quedó callado mirando el cabello morado de la joven que portaba traje de kunoichi en servicio. El tono de aquel pelo era característico de una única familia en todo Konoha.

"Soy Yugao Meiko, es probable que no me recuerde. Nos hemos cruzado en escasas ocasiones y en todas ha sido por medio de mi novio, Gekkō-kun… Es bastante comprensible que no me haya registrado, no se preocupe por ello. No es importante."

"Umh, ya veo..." Kakashi agradeció la breve información y que lo excusaran. Él mismo aceptaba que dejaba pasar por alto a muchas personas que sus colegas solían presentarle. "¿Que se le ofrece entonces, _Meiko_?"

"Yugao, solo Yugao…"

"¿Mmmh?" La ceja visible en el rostro del jōnin se alzó de manera interrogante.

"Meiko, es como sus compañeros de generación solían llamar a mi… a mi difunto primo mayor. Yo preferiría que se dirigiera a mí por mi nombre."

"Vale"

"¿Puedo pasar?" La pregunta de la joven fue respondida por el nuevo pitido del microondas. El cuestionamiento pilló desprevenido a Kakashi. "No será mucho tiempo, seré breve."

Bufando en sus pensares, accedió dando lugar para que ingresara. Pese a que el mismo se consideraba alguien poco sociable seguía siendo un caballero, y la joven era además una colega shinobi. No iba a negarle un par de minutos a un camarada. "El sonido es del microondas. Estaba recalentando un plato de comida… ¿Se te ofrece algo para tomar?"

"No, gracias" La joven se quedó parada, un paso atrás, viendo la espalda del dueño de casa. Hatake había pasado a sacar el tuper del aparato eléctrico. "Antes que nada, quería agradecerle personalmente el que haya salvado la vida de mi novio. Le juro, que de haberlo perdido a él… me hubiese devastado. Es todo lo que me queda en este mundo."

Unirse a ANBU para dejarse morir fue lo primero que cruzó los pensamientos de ella en la noche internaron a Hayate.

El platinado miró por el rabillo a la joven, la cabellera morada se hallaba inclinada en una reverencia innecesaria. Al menos hacía su persona, pues… "Creo que estas confundida, a quien deberías agradecerle el hecho de haber estado ahí para salvar la vida de Hayate es a-"

"Lo sé, no es necesario que ni la nombres." Yugao le interrumpió irguiéndose con hosquedad y frunciendo inmediatamente su ceño. Los negros ojos de la mujer se dirigieron hacia a algún punto inexistente entre las baldosas negras de la pared de la comedor. "Gekkō-kun me conto como fue lo que sucedió"

"Entiendo…" Kakashi continúo dándole la espalda. Había algo turbio en lo que refería a la relación de los Meikos hacia Hinata. Podía suponer el porqué de ello… Los Uchihas fueron igual de recelosos con lo que refirió a él y la muerte de Obito en el pasado.

"No, no lo entiende. No voy a dirigirle la palabra a e _lla._ No lo he hecho por más de diez años, y no lo haré ahora…"

"Hmmf"

"No espero que lo comprendas, Hatake-san. Usted no estuvo ahí el día que trajeron los restos de mi primo."

"Es verdad, no estuve allí" No estuvo cuando trajeron en una bolsa de consorcio, con total irrespeto a lo que se pudo recuperar del cuerpo del chico. Por lo que contaron, Akito había pisado una granada que ni él ni Hinata vieron. "Aunque, tampoco ninguno de nosotros estuvo en el incidente que desembocó en la muerte de Meiko. Por lo que considero, que no has comprendiendo del todo la situación, Yugao."

"¡¿Usted también, Hatake-san?! _Ella_ es una Hyuga, por el amor de Kami… ¡Podría haberle avisado, haber visto donde él estaba pisando y salvado la vida de mi primo!"

"Quizás, pero ambos tan solo tenían once años y eran genins. Fueron enviados a una misión en plena guerra, que sobrepasaba sus capacidades" La contestación de él salió con cierto deje de fastidio. "No era algo que se pudiera haber evitado"

"Akito-Ni era como un hermano mayor para mí… él llegaba hacerse querer muy fácil por las personas que le conocían. Seguro que en el fondo, piensas que su muerte pudo haberse evitado"

Apoyándose en la mesada, cruzándose de brazos, miro apático a la mujer. No le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. "Éramos compañeros en la academia, mas yo no llegué a conocerlo. Jamás conversé nada con él."

"…" Aquellos vocablos la tomaron desprevenida. Intercambiaron por escasos segundos una mirada de desaire, sin decirse absolutamente nada. Kakashi había perdido el apetito y la joven parecía querer evaporarse. Ella había dejado que sus emociones tomaron lugar en la conversación, se había temido que esto pasara antes de ir a hablar con el platinado.

Aunque no podía irse aún, tenía un motivo por el que vino hasta aquí y no se retiraría sin cumplirlo.

"Si querías darme las gracias, ya lo has hecho… más no puedo aceptar el crédito. Yo no fui quien lo salvó."

"Realmente, no vine precisamente a eso"

"¿Entonces, a qué has venido?" Kakashi dudaba que la novia de alguien tan centrado como Hayate fuera de la clase de personas que anduvieran por la vida hablando del pasado con personas extrañas. Era evidente que había algo a lo que quería llegar y le estaba costando decirlo.

"Quería pedirte que le entregues… que le des…" La chunin rebuscó entre los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, extrayendo un peculiar collar que apretaba con rudeza entre sus manos, impidiendo que viera el pendiente. Los dedos de la joven eran ciertamente largos y poco femeninos, denotando que debía de ser especialista en kenjutsu. Era un dato considerablemente curioso, viniendo de una familia que se especializa en el arte de lo ilusorio. "Que le entregues esto a _ella._ Lo he tenido por mucho tiempo, cuando no correspondía que yo lo tuviera."

Volvió su atención hacia el rostro de la muchacha. No necesitaba que le dijera a quien perteneció lo que le estaba enseñando. Habían estado hablado de Akito, y lógicamente aquello debió ser del difunto. "¿Por qué?"

Yugao trago saliva con pesadez. No pudo devolverle la mirada al ninja-copia, ni tampoco pudo contestar directamente al porque se lo estaba entregando y pidiéndole justamente a él que se lo diera a Hinata. "¿Se lo darás?"

"No creo ser la persona adecuada. Tal vez Genma sea quien debería de-"

"No se lo estoy preguntando a Shiranui-kun, te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, Hatake" La joven depositó el pendiente en la mesa "Solo considéralo, ¿Okey?"

El ojo derecho del platinado se dirigió hacia el colgante, era una flama tallada en madera, debía de medir una dos pulgadas y medía. Durante la guerra esa llama fue un emblema que significaba el lugar de donde procedían, y ocasionalmente tan solo lo usaban aquellas personas que sabían que sus días estaban contados.

"No prometo nada…"

La peli-morada asintió pasando a dirigirse a la salida. Kakashi ni siquiera se movió de su posición, continuaba observando aquel collar que durante tanto tiempo estuvo bajo el poder de alguien a quien nunca le correspondió tenerlo. La duda de si aquel muchacho siempre supo que iba a sucumbir en la tercera guerra, le fue paradójico a todo lo que le habian contado sobre él, ¿Cómo alguien que amaba la vida, podía suponer desde tan joven, que iba a morir? Antes que la puerta se cerrase, Yugao dirigió una palabras que esperaba, dejasen sobre entendido algo que ella como algunos pocos en la aldea ya sabían. Algo que tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que saliera a la luz.

"Te he visto como la miras. Y si no me falla la memoria, mi primo, también la miraba de la misma manera…" La puerta se cerró, y la figura de la fémina se fue con el retorno del silencio.

El jōnin carraspeó, ¿Mirarla de la misma manera? ¿Acaso, el compañero de Hinata y Genma habría sentido…? _Lo más probable es que así fuera._ Ahora tenía un poco más de sentido el por qué Shiranui consideraba que ningún hombre estaría a la altura para ser la pareja de la azulina. Ya hubo uno que era el candidato idóneo para ella, y esa persona estaba muerta. Las vueltas que daba la historia, llegaba a ser en ocasiones más complicadas que las de las propias novelas que leía.

Bufó con pesadez. Necesitaba ver a Hinata y corroborar que con ella, las cosas no habían cambiado.

Guardando su cena en la heladera, camino hasta su cuarto para tomar otra vez el chaleco y salir a buscarla. Sabía dónde encontrarla, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para dar por supuesto que ella no estaría en la reunión que organizó Maito. La jōnin de rastreo, después de las supervisiones que ejercían los del sōke hacia ella, siempre iba a dos únicos lugares: Al monumento de los caídos, o a descargarse entrenando. Pasó de largo el collar que seguía sobre la mesa de su comedor, la simple idea de llevarlo consigo fue rechazada tajantemente. No iba a ser capaz de dárselo.

No aun.

" _Eso la desarmaría por completo_ " Fue una excusa que se cruzó su mente. Fue lo que se repitió al momento de tomar el collar y guardarlo momentáneamente en el estante más alto de la despensa. Salió de su apartamento cerrando el cerrojo con doble llave, desapareciendo a la brevedad en un remolino de hojas dispuesto a verla. La realidad del porque no podía entregárselo era más profunda que el hecho de lastimarla. Aquel pendiente significaba algo, podía percibirlo, y tal vez fuera demasiado egoísta como para permitir que algo del pasado se interpusiese en el presente.

Cuando reapareció, se hallaba frente a la piedra donde estaban los nombres grabados de personas que nunca volvieron... No estaba aquí, aunque había un ramo de flores de calas indicando que sí estuvo. Apretando sus manos dentro del pantalón de su uniforme, reiteró a esfumarse apareciendo ahora en el área de entrenamiento 14. El rocío nocturno se había intensificado en esa zona, inclusive la luna parecía brillar con más esmero en aquella área, revelando todas las gotas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho del pastizal. Pocas fueron las veces que recorrió este lugar de entrenamiento. Una de dichas veces, hace ya varios años, fue acompañando a Namikaze Minato.

Le costaba recordar exactamente porque habían venido aquí esa vez.

El sonido seco de golpes de jūken contra columnas de agua, le afirmo el hecho que ella, si se hallaba aquí.

.

Lo vio.

Aun cuando estaba enfocada en desatar su frustración golpeada con dureza las columnas de agua que alzó horas atrás, no pudo dejar pasar por alto la silueta de él. Su byakugan se desactivó al momento de detener los puñetazos de sus palmas. Las decenas de pilares de agua cayeron, uno a uno, volviéndose parte nuevamente del rio. El cabello índigo que solía llevar atado en una coleta, ahora lo traía suelto, cubriendo gran parte de su espalda y algunas mechas pegados por la humedad a sus mejillas. Sus manos dejaron de estar recubiertas de chakra, y puede que el estar tan absorta en verlo fue lo que la hizo girarse y empezar a caminar hacia donde sabría que él emergería.

Respiraba con dificultad, su pecho cubierto tan solo por la musculosa de rejillas, subía y bajaba. Pisó el pastizal humedecido adrede por su estado de tensión, llegando a acelerar su caminar al punto de echar a trotar.

Quería verlo. Llevaba días extrañando _esa_ mirada.

Pocos segundos demoró el que Kakashi atravesara el sendero de árboles que guiaban hasta la orilla del rio Naka. Las piernas de Hinata se tambalearon y de no ser por la suelas de caucho de su sandalias, que se adherían con fijeza al terreno, se hubiera patinado y caído. No tenía idea del motivo por el que el hombre había venido, pero tampoco le importaba saberlo, él estaba aquí y eso era todo lo que valía.

Sus pequeños labios se entreabrieron, y le tomo instantes para espabilarse. Remojando sus labios con saliva, presa de lo fatigada que su cuerpo se hallaba. Lo llamó. "Kakashi-san"

El prosiguió caminado, sonriéndole con su ojo al descubierto. El rostro de ambos se encontró "Yo"

"Estas bien…" Aquella afirmación brotó de lo más profundo de la garganta de la kunoichi. Una de las manos, pequeñas, femeninas y pálidas de la joven se dirigió hasta la altura de su pecho tratando de aminorar el desenfrenado palpitar del cual recién caía en cuenta. "¡Que alegría!"

Hinata detuvo sus pasos, su cabeza decayó hacia a la tierra erosionada del sendero. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro pálido y el viento revelo sus mechones índigos libres de aquella atadura que desde los diecinueve llevaba consigo.

"¿Te he dicho que te sienta mucho mejor el cabello suelto?"

"¿Eh…?"

Kakashi negó con una rotación leve de cabeza lo que dijo anteriormente. Ella había alzado nuevamente sus ojos nacares del suelo y lo miraba, como el hechizo de los cuentos sobre la diosa Kaguya, Hinata lo silenciaba. Llegó finalmente hacia la altura de la joven, tomó unas de las cuantas hebras de la melena azulada entre los dedos de su mano izquierda. Eran de tacto suave y sedoso. Él se hallaba parado, a dos pasos del cuerpo tibio y pequeño de la mujer. "Me gusta tu cabello suelto… Siempre me ha gustado"

"…" Tragó saliva con dificultad. Su pulso empezó a estabilizarse. "Gracias"

"Eso debería decirte yo… Gracias" No fue necesario cuestionar porque le estaba agradeciendo. Ella estuvo ahí para él, atendiéndolo en el hospital, aseando su hogar… Hyuga ladeó rostro de un costado al otro.

"Ie, ie… me agrada poder serte de ayuda, al menos en _eso_ " Esa última palabra fue emitida en un tono de reproche. La especialista en rastreo estaba molesta con él. Las delgadas cejas azulinas se enseriaron. "¿En que estabas pensando para exponerte de esa manera?"

Esa misma pregunta ya la había dicho Asuma en la mañana. Sus amigos llegaban a ser bastante predecibles cuando se lo proponían.

"Lo mismo podría decirte… Me enteré sobre tu combate con el hijo adoptivo del doctor Yakushi"

Las mejillas de la jōnin se inflaron en un gesto infantil y colorearon de vergüenza al saber que, muy probablemente, el Sandaime le hubiese contado sobre aquello. "Sabes que no es lo mismo."

"¿Ah, no? ¿En qué cambia? Tu también desobedeciste a las reglas que acordamos" Sonrió divertido entretejiendo sus dedos con el cabello de ella. "Abandonaste el estadio. Te expusiste con tus reservas de chakra. Diste autorización a genins que no estaban bajo tu jurisdicción para que abandonaran la aldea, y-" Hatake hubiese proseguido, divertido de las reacciones de aquel rostro al que podía tildar perfectamente como inocente. Sin embargo, no pudo, las cejas de ella estaban demasiadas tensas, y los parpados inferiores, bordeados por una cortina violácea que revelaban unas marcadas ojeras, se llenaron de... ¿Lágrimas?

Hace años, que no había visto a Hinata llorar. La ultima vez fue cuando ella le dijo;

 _…"H-Hatake-san, sé que usted está herido, y piensa que l-la muerte de sus c-compañeros fue su culpa. P-Pero eso no es verdad, y lo sabe. N-No podíamos hacer nada por ellos"…_

"Tuve miedo de perderte" Confesó. Las lágrimas se mantuvieron fijas en la comisura de sus ojos, presa de una angustia corrosiva que se acrecentó luego de comprender, que Kakashi era inesperadamente alguien cercano para ella. "Sé que es parte de nuestra profesión. Y que arriesgamos nuestras vidas en cada misión que se nos asigna por el bien de Konoha… pero…"

¿Debía decirle? ¿No sería exceder los limites de su amistad si le confesaba que él era extrañamente especial para ella? Hinata quedo en silencio, presa de las dudas que la envolvían.

"Ya no quieres perder a nadie más…" Kakashi terminó la frase inconclusa de la joven. Sintió que una mano fría que estuvo entrenando durante horas con el agua helada de las noches del rio Naka, atrapaba sus dedos entre aquellos hilos sedosos de cabello.

"Prométeme que tendrás más cuidado con tu vida"

"Hinata…"

"¡ _Onegai_! Prométemelo"

El hombre perdió el aliento. Los delgados dedos de ella apresaron los de él, la nariz respingada y pequeña se había acercado peligrosamente a hasta la suya. Aquellos iris aperlados sin pupilas, estudiaban cada parte de su rostro. Llevando la mano derecha hasta la mejillas de ella, a sabiendo que si la joven no estuviera en aquel estado emocional se apenaría de su cercanía, se tomó el detalle de acomodar con suavidad los mechones húmedos de cabello que se habian apelmazado en las mejillas de ella. Acercó con determinación sus labios, cubiertos por la tela de la mascarilla, y beso la frente de la joven justo sobre aquel sello verdolaga en forma de sol.

"Tendré más cuidado"

A ella jamás podría negarle nada. Como el joven Sarutobi dijo, Hinata sacaba lo mejor de él.

"Kakashi-san…" Los labios de la azulina se abrieron, dispuesta a confesar el pensamiento que la estuvo carcomiendo desde la mañana. Quería decirle que sin él, en muchas maneras, ella se sentía perdida. Sin embargo, el quejido del estómago del adulto resonó tenuemente por el claro. "El cuidar de su vida, también incluye cuidar su alimentación."

"Mmmh… ¿Esa es una sugerencia, o una orden?"

"Ambas" Hinata rió con suavidad, separando su cuerpo y sus manos de las de él. "He dejado un par de recipientes con comida en tu nevera. Espero que sean de tu agrado."

"Créeme que los son." Kakashi retomó a su postura relajada, acariciando por última vez aquel mechón que empezaba a secarse entre las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar. "Y justamente venia peguntarte, si te fue cómodo el ingresar por la ventana de mi cuarto."

"¡…!"

"Tengo un par de consejos, para la próxima vez. El primero sería cerrar la ventana antes de irte"

El rostro entero de la joven se volvió un rojo brillante. Hatake tuvo que contener un brote de risa que picó en su garganta al recordar a su alumno Uchiha mencionado en una ocasión, que los tomates más colorados son siempre los más sabrosos. Le daba crédito a su alumno por haber acertado. "Umh por cierto, felicidades"

"¿Hnnn?"

"Naruto-kun ha sido ascendido a chunin. Él detuvo junto a Nara-kun y Shino-kun a los hermanos Sabaku No… Es para ello que les di autorización para que abandonaran Konoha" Hinata parpadeó al contemplar el rostro confundido de Kakashi. "Pensé que te lo habian dicho…"

"Algo me comento Asuma" Mintió. Prácticamente todos los shinobis con quienes se cruzó ese día le habían felicitado por conseguir moldear al _chico de las bromas._ Ninguna de esas personas se habian detenido a pensar que el crédito de aquello no era de él, sino de Jiraiya y el mismo Naruto. "Me sorprende que no te hayan pedido a ti, el ir buscar a la futura _Godaime_. Encontrar objetivos, es una de tus cualidades…"

"El futuro hokage no ha de ser un objetivo"

"Aquí vamos con tu parte moralista" Murmuró platinado sonriendo para sí mismo. Nada había cambiado entre ellos, o al menos él no notaba las diferencias que los estaban acercando.

"…no creo que le haría gracia alguna enterarse que una rastreadora ha sido mandada para encontrarla. Además, el Sandaime-sama me ha negado tomar misiones que requieran tiempo completo" La azulina suspiró "Considera que ya tengo demasiada carga con los interrogatorios de la sección de inteligencia. Si supiera que Morino-taicho y Matarashi-san son quienes prácticamente hacen la gran parte del trabajo, tal vez cambiaría de parecer"

"Al menos, no te han enyesado una pierna adrede para que estés quieta" El que ella riera con suavidad, negando aquella actitud siempre inquieta de Genma, afirmaba el hecho que en serio tuvieron que enyesarlo para que se dejara de molestar. "Entonces, supongo que no tienes ninguna obligación que cumplir ¿Eh?"

"Ie, ninguna…"

"Mmmh… ¿Te apetece sopa de miso con berenjenas azadas, al microondas?"

.

.

.

En otro lugar, en esa misma noche…

"Mire obaa-san" Una vena gigante se había posado en la frente del rubio. Estaba conteniéndose de soltar cualquier guarrada, la cual vendría muy bien al caso pero… Le habian estado enseñando estas últimas semanas a ser más cordial y menos bocazas, y si había algo que aprendió de la abuelita Lía y de Hinata-sensei, es que toda vieja bruja como la que tenía delante de él, merece respeto "No le contesto como debiera, porque entonces le estaría dando la razón de que soy un _mocoso debilucho_. Pero óigame muy bien cuando le digo que yo, ¡Naruto Uzumaki llegare a ser hokage!"

"¿A sí? ¿Un mocoso debilucho como tú llegará a ser hokage?"

"¡Le doy mi palabra,' _ttebayo_!"

"Bien, hagamos una apuesta si estas tan seguro. Y si ganas, iré con ustedes a Konoha a ver al viejo"

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 **Felices vacaciones de invierno!**

 **Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar TRES momentos del capitulo:**

 **1ro) En la escena del hospital, Asuma SI estaba huyendo. Estaba huyendo de Kurenai xD...**

 **2do) La escena del departamento de Kakashi y la ventana abierta de su cuarto. Hatake ya ingreso, de igual forma, al apartamento de Hinata y substrajo el paraguas de ella con el cual la fue a esperar. No recuerdo exactamente en que capitulo. sucede esto.. :(**

 **3)No ahonde sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla porque, me parece medio repetitivo y segundo porque el Sadaime le dijo _ALGO_ a Kakashi, lo cual revelare en el 2do arco del fics... Pero creo que es medio obvio que le dijo :'V (**cuando no quieres ser predecible, y terminas siendo muuuuy evidente **) Orochimaru sigue vivo, libre y sin un brazo pero vivo. Kabuto es prisionero en Konoha.**

 **Eso sería todo... Y como estamos en vacaciones, espero estar subiendo una actualización nueva antes que termine el mes. Bah, si dios quiere y si mi hermano se despega más seguido del ordenador :')**

beartes: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS BEAR-CHAN! :'D la verdad es que siempre estoy insegura de las escenas que creo. Muy pocas veces quedo convencida y siempre reniego de lo mucho que demoro en escribir... Leer tu comentario me levanta mucho los animos y me saca esas ideas que me socavan el autoestima. De nuevo, muchas gracias! Ten por seguro que el equipo 7 en su momento actuara de celestina junto con el apoyo de Hanabi... Obviamete tendran que hacerle frente a un pasmado y nada enterado Genma pero... Ñaah o creo que les valla a ser dificil, le enyesan otra pierna y listo :V

Hina Hyu 90: Hey, Hina-Hyu-chan! Tienes razón, en el cap VII se dio el primer avance que me permitio la escena de ellos y el dudar sobre sus propios sentimientos en Hinata ;) Espero que este cap conteste las dudas que quedaron del cap anterior. Gracias por comentar!

luz94: Holaaaa Lu-chan! o te preocupes, entendí en parte lo que querias decirme y tranqui... se lo odioso que es escribir desde un celular con corrector automatico D: Shikamaru es un genio... eso no lo podemos dudar jamas. Solo que, se me ocurrio mostrarlo como la clase de genio que hasta ahora no hemos visto bien en Naruto. La cual es: UN GENIO CON AMIGOS :)

Yona: Hey hey hey Yona-san! Gomen, Lia-sama no es un personaje principal por lo que no siempre aparecerá -u- ¡Gracias! Coincido contigo, que siendo Naru, todo lo bueno del mundo se lo merece él y solo él.

Hina Uchiha Granfoy: (T-T...) ARIGATOOOO, Hina-chan! Has estado practicamete desde un comienzo, y eso creeme que es algo que aprecio desde el fondo de mi kora. Por ahi se cree que los escritores (al menos no es mi caso) no nos fijamos o tenemos presente quienes son los que se toma siempre un minuto o habeces mucho más para apoyarnos. Me alegras siempre él día con tus preguntas... Gracias! Este fandom me hizo conocer desde muuuuy lejos a otras personas tan amables que me dejan sin palabras, pues, me deja con una sensación de deuda de gratitud -w- ¡GRACIAS!

Yumi-Chan-Hime: Gracias por comentar Yumi-sama! Espero que te haya llegado el mensaje privado :l

Jokerumi: Bienvenida a mi fics, Joke-chan! (o debería ser 'san'? n-nU) Muchas gracias :3 Genma fue una mezcla de varios personajes que leí y un poco del hermano mayor de mi novio; Chismoso, mal coqueteador, metiche y apegado a su abuela :V (las cuatro características principales de nuestro Genma)Lo de Hanabi y Kiba etto... no tengo en claro que es lo que sucedera, hay parejas que no estoy segura como quedaran, por lo que no puedo decir nada aún -w- El equipo 7 tendrá cambios a lo largo y ancho de este fics (? Sakura, principalmente. No voy a matar la personalidad de Haruno, jamas haría eso, tan solo le agregare y apaciguare cualidades en ella (como ser; el que golpea a Naruto tan solo por ser Naruto... -_-U) Ambos Uchihas aparecerán. Inclusive, daré un adelanto importante **ITACHI UCHIHA aparecerá en este 1er arco.** No de la manera que apareció en el manga, pues esa ya paso, si no que aparecerá en... (ewe ¿Pensaban que iba a decirlo?)

 ** _Sayo~_**


	11. Capitulo X

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan...  
_

* * *

 **El lugar de donde vengo**

 **.**

 **Capitulo X**

 **.**

_ _Huesos que se hunden como piedras._

 _Todo por lo que luchamos, nuestros hogares, nuestros lugares donde hemos crecido_

 _Nosotros estamos hechos para ello, todos tenemos alguien en quien apoyarnos_ _

.

.

Un cuerpo menudo y femenino giraba sobre un sillón claro del living de un apartamento. Su rostro se movía hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Su cabello caía cual cascada desde el tapiz blanco del almohadón del asiento hasta la alfombra ocre del suelo. La escasa luz, proveniente de una lamparilla al costado de la sala, era todo lo que alumbraba el lugar. Acostada en el sillón, la dueña del departamento estaba siendo presa de una pesadilla que la atormentó durante años y que, probablemente, la acompañaría en sus futuros sueños. El chaleco prendido la estaba sofocando, seguía vistiendo su traje de jōnin pues no había sido su intención caer dormida.

Las cejas de tonos índigos del rostro nítido de la mujer se contrajeron, su frente sudaba y sus manos tendidas a los costados de su cuerpo se aferraban a la tela de los almohadones. Quiso gritar, pero su voz se ahogaba y moría en su garganta. No podía despertar. Sabía dónde acabaría aquello, el recuerdo era más fuerte que su voluntad de despertarse.

… " _N-no podemos dejar a Gogo-san allí sola" Gimió. "La matarán."_

 _"Si volvemos, también nos matarán a nosotras" Contestó una voz igualmente aflautada, propia de una niña. Una voz similar a la de la pequeña que se había detenido._

 _La única que se había detenido._

 _"Pero ella se está sacrificando por-"_

 _La lluvia de Amegakure se intensificó. Las escuálidas figuras de ambas ya estando mojadas por completo, revelaban ser tan solo unas crías de doce años, próximas a los trece. Temblaron al unísono presas del pánico y del remordimiento. No eran las únicas que estaba en aquellas condiciones, mojadas y cubiertas por una bata fina y blanca que al correr y trastabillar en el lodo, en varias ocasiones, habían quedado manchadas de fango. Delante de las dos, habian decenas de otras jovencitas y mujeres que corrían por entre las calles desoladas de la ciudad, desesperadas sin detenerse a verlas. Todas ellas se dirigían sin rumbo, guiadas por las penumbras y haz de luces de Luna que se colaban entre las nubes, anhelando una libertad que tal vez no alcanzarían._

 _El pánico de que el tiempo para escapar no les alcanzara, era la excusa más que suficiente para que ni siquiera se hubiesen detenido a organizarse o planear una ruta para que siguieran._

 _"Entiende, si volvemos el esfuerzo de Gogo-sempai habrá sido en vano." Habló en un susurro la niña de cabello verdoso. Tomo la mano igualmente pequeña de la otra muchachita, los ojos nacares de ella se reflejaron en los iris amarronados de quien jalaba para que siguieran. "No me dejes sola en esto, no vuelvas por favor…"_

 _"Hanare-san, no podemos abandonarla, es n-nuestra amiga."_

 _"Lo sé, Hinata, lo sé. Pero tengo miedo" La nombrada no dijo nada. Ella también experimentaba el cosquilleo de pavor que significaba el volver a la fábrica en donde estaban prisioneras desde hace más de un mes…_

Despertó repentinamente, sentándose de golpe. Se abrazó a sí misma, subiendo sus piernas que se acalambraron al momento de pegarse a su torso por inercia. Todo su cuerpo, pese a más de una década de lo ocurrido, se había puesto en alerta, otra vez, para volver. Una vez más, experimentan la congelación de detenerse y querer volver sobre sus pasos para rescatar a la mujer por la quien _quizás_ ahora estaba aquí.

Un jadeo de horror escapó entre sus labios. Se quedó en aquella misma posición por escasos minutos, obligándose a olvidar lo que había vuelto en su reminiscencia. La mente, la conciencia, llegaban a ser realmente crueles… Levantando su rostro de entre sus rodillas miró la pared, el color mostaza de la pintura en las paredes logró calmarla: estaba en Konoha y ya no tenía doce años, si no veinticuatro. Bajando sus párpados exhaló cansadamente, el reloj que pendía un par de metros por delante, en el comedor, le indicaron que eran pasadas de las 03:00 am.

Se había dormido hace al menos dos horas. Y hace cuatro años que no había vuelto a ver Hanare, aun cuando la _cantante_ * le mandaba a menudo, cada tres o cuatro meses, invitaciones por cartas para que se reunieran.

"Supongo que eso es todo lo que podré dormir hoy…" Meditó en voz alta. Sentándose, tocó con las plantas de sus pies la alfombra, sus dedos pulgares juguetearon con el tejido aterciopelado del felpudo. Le gustaba hacer aquello… por más infantil que fuese.

El concepto de infantil, la llevó a pensar en dos términos que solían adjudicarle sin saber siquiera que es lo que rondaba por los pensamientos de ella: _Inocente_ e _ingenua._ Muchas personas, entre ellos colegas shinobis, familiares y amigos, la catalogaron en algún momento de su vida, y aún en la actualidad, con aquellas palabras. A pesar que tenían razón en pensarlo, ella sabía que no era totalmente cierto. A medida que se vive, que se prospera ante las dificultades, se van ganando cualidades y se pierden muchas otras. Le ganó a la muerte en dos ocasiones, y perdió consigo a dos personas que el único error que cometieron fue quedarse para que ella avanzara.

Y además… ella acabó con la vida de su padre.

Hinata llevó ambas manos hasta su frente, sosteniendo su cabeza.

Se decidió a pensar en cualquier otro asunto que no fuese el de aquella pesadilla, hace mucho tiempo que ella enterró a sus fantasmas del pasado. Recordarlos de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, no le haría ningún bien a ella, ni tampoco a la memoria de sus muertos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, alzó la mirada viendo a su alrededor. Su vista se clavó hacia un costado de la sala, justo en la pecera que se hallaba contiguo a la puerta de vidrio que daba a un pequeño balcón. Ese había sido un regalo de Genma durante la misma semana que se mudó. ¿En qué habría estado pensando su mejor amigo para regalarle una pecera cuando no tenía siquiera donde ponerla? Aquella duda la hizo sonreír. Intuía que el motivo del regalo de su mejor amigo había sido el que ella no se sintiera sola.

La gran mayoría de los muebles y objetos que poseía en su departamento, como la alfombra, habían sido regalos de gente allegada. El día que se fue del recinto Hyuga, no se llevó nada que no fuera suyo. Ni siquiera el futón en el que había dormido desde sus primeros años.

La alfombra de tejido suave y cálido fue un regalo de la abuelita Shiranui a comienzos de este año cuando la ascendieron a _especialista de rastreo_.

Sus aperlados ojos se dirigieron hacia un rollo de pergamino que reposaba cerca de ella. Seguramente se le había caído de su regazo en el momento que su cansancio le ganó el partido. Levantándose del sillón, se agachó para recogerlo y acomodarlo. Era un pergamino que contenía escrito, por su puño y letra, todos los resúmenes que había conseguido anotar sobre la condición fisiológica de la ceguera en los talamos ópticos. Al levantarse y enrollarlo, recordó lo que un mes atrás le había preguntado Genma … _"¡¿Cómo puedes estar sin dormir durante días y no desfallecer del sueño?!"…_

Si él la viera ahora, entendería que hasta las personas con insomnio crónico, con recuerdos que laceran, suelen caer rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo en cuanto se descuidan. El cuerpo manifiesta su agotamiento de una manera directa, haciendo notar abiertamente sus necesidades. En analogía, el alma lo realiza de un modo más bien indirecto y mucho más cruel.

Estirando los músculos de su cuello y cintura, se encaminó hasta una biblioteca de roble que quedaba al lado una pequeña mesada de esquina que tenía un viejo tocadiscos junto a las fotos de sus equipos de genins. El equipo 8 y el equipo de su niñez. Guardó el rollo con apuntes dentro de una caja en la parte inferior de la estantería. Ahí apilaba los apuntes de su vida, de todo lo que había estudiado para llegar a formarse como la shinobi que era hoy. Jamás hubiese creído que algo referente a la parte de medicina estaría entre sus notas y esquemas de terrenos. Todo fuera por asegurar el bienestar de su hermana menor. Por intentar a ayudar a su imouto.

Hanabi había sido operada en las primeras horas de la mañana del día anterior, saliendo exitosamente de la operación. Senju Tsunade, la nombrada hace unos tres días Godaime de Konoha, llevó a cabo dicha cirugía sin mayores complicaciones, asegurando que los ojos de su hermana eran una bendición. Sin embargo, y aunque la pequeña castaña hubiese recuperado la vista, no podría activar aún su doujutsu. Había algo en la menor que se lo impedía, un denominado impedimento emocional que bloqueaba sus redes de chakras oculares. Hinata no encontró el motivo a aquello, suponía que podría ser que " _Hanabi-Ne, vió por primera vez ser asesinado a alguien de una manera inhumana"_. Más allá de entender en que consistió la operación, la cual fue una reconstrucción acelerada de células nerviosas que se entretejieron en cadenas ganglionares desde el quiasma óptico atravesando los puntos ciegos de la cavidades de los ojos hasta llegar a las retinas, no podía hacer nada. Habían transcurrido casi dos meses desde que su hermana menor quedó ciega, la azulina acudió con regularidad en sus escasos tiempos libres a la biblioteca, de donde extrajo los conocimientos necesarios para entender los planteamientos médicos que dispusieron los doctores y la actual Hokage, pero seguía siendo un fracaso para poder ayudarla.

Otra vez, ella no podía _volver_ sobre sus pasos y evitar que una desgracia ocurriera… Se sentía, como dijo su madre una vez, _impotente_ , solo que con la diferencia que tampoco podía denotar abiertamente sus preocupaciones. Hanabi la admiraba, y en eso no iba a fallarle. Por su hermana, si era necesario, estaba dispuesta a ser un pilar de puro optimismo y fortaleza.

Un golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta de vidrio del balcón sacó a Hinata de sus vacilaciones. Girando su cabeza hacia la dirección del ventanal, contempló a un anbu que esperaba por el asentimiento para entrar. La joven tomó la iniciativa de ir ella misma hasta el exterior, no dejando que un extraño irrumpiera en el apartamento. Cerrando tras de sí la puerta corrediza de vidrio, encaró al desconocido. No esperaba que le dieran una misión ese día, el Sandaime desde hace un par semanas le había indicado que no tomaría misiones fuera de Konoha y que se dedicaría junto a sus dos integrantes aptos del equipo 8 y Uchiha Sasuke, a entrenar y realizar misiones de rango 'D' dentro de la villa. Dichas misiones consistían en reconstruir edificios y brindar servicios para los civiles más necesitados.

Pero ya estaban reparado los principales centros, inclusive los huéspedes en las casas ofrecidas como asilos temporales, una de ellas fue la morada de los Shiranui, habian obtenido nuevos hogares y se los estaba reubicando en sectores de trabajo. Naturalmente ella tendría que retomar a sus responsabilidades de jōnin.

"Dígame" Habló Hinata encarando aquel anbu que portaba, una máscara de jabalí.

"¿Nuevamente con insomnio?" La voz fue rápidamente identificada como la del hombre de veintiocho años, ex miembro de los servidores de Shimura Danzo. Por cuestiones que pasaban de la Hyuga y que, francamente, le eran impertinentes, era casi siempre Dajimu del cuerpo de cazadores quien venía a buscarla. "¿Sabes…? Nunca te he visto dormir. Aunque, me pregunto si los ángeles duermen."

"¿Ha surgido alguna misión que requiera de mi asistencia inmediata?" Cortó Hinata, tratando de mantener el tono más amable que podía.

"Quizás… Te ves radiante cuando no tienes esas horribles ojeras en tu rostro. Eres una mujer perfecta, ¿Lo sabes?" Tanteó el anbu, dando un par de pasos hasta quedar lo más cerca que ella le permitió. La kunoichi inmediatamente había retrocedido chocando su espalda con la barandilla. Ya hubo, años atrás, un intento de acercamiento indecoroso de él hacia ella. En aquel entonces, Hinata no dudo en saltar por la barandilla y desvanecerse en rocío, dirigiéndose ella misma hacia la torre Hokage donde pidió personalmente el motivo de su llamada. Nunca le mencionó a nadie sobre aquel incidente entre ambos. "¿No vas a decir nada ante mi halago? Tú no eres la clase de mujeres irrespetuosas que no contesta."

"Disculpe, pero no estoy entiendo el motivo de su presencia, ¿Hay o no hay una misión que requiera de mi presencia en el cuartel?"

"En el cuartel, no" Soltó Dajimu. "La Godaime ha pedido que te llamaran para que fueras a su despacho."

"Umh, ya veo. Gracias, en seguirá estaré ahí."

"No vas a dejarme entrar" No fue una pregunta, era una afirmación, ella nunca dejó que ingresara y hoy tampoco iba a ser la excepción.

"No hay necesidad para ello." Los ojos nacares de la joven se mostraron vacíos para él.

"Está bien. La próxima vez, volveré a insistir, _Hinata-sama_ " Tras aquellas palabras el anbu desapareció.

La jōnin mordió su labio inferior, conteniéndose decirle que dejase de llamarla de aquella manera. Era como un insulto a su persona, y empezaba a sospechar que él se daba cuanta de aquello y lo hacía por gusto. Tomando un respiro del aire puro del exterior, volvió a ingresar a su departamento, cerrando tras de sí la puerta corrediza. Se dirigió hacia la entrada del apartamento, donde tomó sus sandalias las cuales se las colocó luego de sentarse en el escalón de madera que dividía el espacio del comedor, del pequeño hall.

Dejó prendida la lamparilla que la ayudó en la lectura de horas atrás. Si iba a tener que asistir a una misión, consideraba que era prudente dejar una luz que luego le serviría de guía para cuando regresase. Por lo general, las misiones de rastreo eran iniciadas a horas tempranas y finalizadas en la madrugada.

.

Tsunade gruñó un improperio cuando su asistente, Shizune, volvió a ingresar trayendo consigo más papeleo. Parecía inacabable la cantidad de pedidos, documentos, historiales, y cuentas que tenía que firmar para aceptar o denegar. Nunca fue lo suyo este puesto, sentada tras el escritorio de su antiguo sensei, consideraba que usurpaba el puesto en el que debió estar su otuoto o _Dan._

"Esta será la última tanda de la noche" Indicó con gentileza la morena. Colocando al costado de la mesada que se hallaba apilada con anteriores montículos de carpetas y papeles.

"Tks, como si eso fuera algún alivio… En la mañana habrá el doble de papeleo."

Una gotita escurrió por la frente de la discípula, asintiendo a aquel hecho obviamente probable. El trabajo de Hokage parecía no acabar nunca. Era agradable que su mentora se tomara tan en serio el cargo, nunca antes la había visto tan dispuesta a leer y releer informes.

"De su mejor esfuerzo, Tsunade-sama"

La sonrisa de Shizune tras aquellas palabras de aliento, minimizó el mal genio de la rubia. De todas las personas en el mundo, la mujer más joven, que estaba al frente, era quizás la única que le conocía lo suficiente para saber que decirle en estas situaciones. Secretamente, estaba orgullosa de haberle delegado su invocación con las babosas. Puede que la sobrina de su difunto novio no tuviera su misma sangre, no fuera una Senju capaz de desarrollar al máximo el potencial de la medicina ni mucho menos curar sus heridas con la capacidad que ella heredó de su abuelo, pero Shizune se mantuvo a su lado desde hace trece años. Aun cuando la misma Tsunade sabía lo irritable y mandona que llegaba a ser, Shizune siempre estuvo para ella.

Era como la hija que nunca tuvo.

"¿Ya ha llegado Hyuga?" Cuestionó la mujer apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha. Demasiado agotada para seguir manteniendo su cabeza erecta por propia voluntad.

"Si. Enseguida la haré pasar. Se ha quedado afuera saludando a Shiranui-kun… Parece que hoy es el cumpleaños de su escolta más hablador."

"¿Hoy es el cumpleaños del nieto de Lía?" Vaya que pasaba el tiempo.

"Aparentemente… Hoy es 17 de julio" Meditó en voz alta la morena. Shizune había sido compañera hasta los penúltimos años de academia de los novatos de la generación de la post-tercera guerra. Ella misma, a corta edad, tomo la decisión de dejar todo atrás por seguir a la mujer que admiraba.

"Mándalo a casa cuando salgas. Seguro que a la _abuela_ le pondrá feliz tenerlo con ella en las primeras horas de la mañana."

"Entendido."

Shizune salió del despacho, por el cual un minuto después ingreso la jōnin de rastreo con más renombre en el mundo shinobi. Los iris de todo miel y nácar se encontraron él uno el otro por prolongados segundos, la puerta del despacho fue cerrada por la azulina con la sutileza de la brisa. Sin emitir sonido alguno. La Godaime examinó el frente del rostro de la fémina quien era inclusive un par de años más jóvenes que su propia discípula. Ya se habian cruzado el día anterior en el pasillo del hospital luego de la operación de Hanabi Hyuuga. Pero una cosa es ver a las personas en una situación fuera del trabajo y otra es observarla en el oficio.

La mueca imperturbable de solemnidad y sencillez que le trasmitió a Tsunade, le hizo saber que gracias a kamisama, ninguna de las hijas del patriarca Hiashi, habian heredado sus rasgos faciales ni muchos menos la personalidad hermética y cuadrada. Quizás la menor de ambas hermanas tuviese los pómulos del hombre, y la mayor un leve parecido a la barbilla de su padre. Pero nada más.

"¿Me ha mandado a llamar, Godaime-sama?" Fue Hinata quien rompió el silencio, permaneciendo cerca de la puerta a la espera de una instrucción que nunca llego. Inclusive, se sorprendió del pedido de la adulta.

"Toma asiento. Si tienes que bajar papeles de la silla, hazlo. Por mí, incluso, tíralos por la ventana. Me harías un favor" A paso calmado, manteniendo compostura se adelantó hasta quedar cerca del escritorio, donde se tomó el tiempo de bajar un montículo de papeles los cuales concedió a colocar en el suelo. Se negó rotundamente a tirarlos por el ventanal.

"Te pareces a Hanako. Tienes la misma esencia amable que tu madre." Comentó Senju, retomando a sus labores de leer lo que parecía ser una planilla con documentos sobre finanzas. Había demasiada cifras y diagramas de dispersión.

"Umh…" Hinata omitió replicar que la bondad de su progenitora sobrepasaba cualquier aura que conociera o que caracterizaran.

"Tranquila, no te he mandado a llamar para darte una misión de centinela de perímetro. Aunque, si te soy honesta, me tienta ponerte para que dirijas patrullas de vigilia. Tengo entendido que eres la mejor en eso... Siempre he considero absurdo que se desperdicie el potencial de alguien en algo que vale" Tsunade alzó sus ojos sobre lo que estaba leyendo y contempló en las mejillas de la jōnin un ligero sonrojo.

Le pareció un gesto adorable, pero impropio de un shinobi. La duda de sobre que orilló a la muchacha a tomar el camino de un ninja, fue inminente en los pensares de la Sannin.

"Ie, ie… No es así. Solo hago mi trabajo."

"Y lo haces muy bien" Tsunade volvió su vista sobre la carpeta, mientras estiraba con su mano izquierda una carpeta medianamente gruesa con los informes y archivos sobre los últimos meses de censo en los perímetros de la aldea. Entre ellos documentos estaba el reclutamiento de los chunins seleccionados por Hinata en el mes de mayo, y el combate de la azulina contra Kabuto Yakushi. La rubia dejó caer la carpeta sobre un montículo de papeles, cerca de la Hyuga. Tapando de aquella manera, la silueta de la azulina. "Lee la primera hoja. El Tercero dejó muy buenas recomendaciones sobre tus servicios"

Hinata abrió la carpeta. En ella estaba anotado observaciones del Sandaime y del capitán Morino, quienes atestiguaban sobre su capacidad. Estaba confundida, ¿Para que la habian llamado?

"Disculpe, pero no comprendo a que-"

La rubia la interrumpió "Tu como Kakashi y Asuma, no deberían a ver sido puestos como instructores. Sus potenciales podrían haber sido aprovechados de otras maneras. Me entiendes, ¿Verdad?" La expresión de desconcierto de la rastreadora se acrecentó, al igual que la sonrisa enigmática de la Hokage. "Veo que no. Yo supongo que el _viejo_ ha tenido sus motivos para colocarlos a los tres como senseis… O más bien, en el caso de Hatake y Sarutobi, ordenarles que asumieran ese rol. Pero ese no fue tu caso. Aparentemente tuviste un motivo para volverte instructora y dejar de lado tus metas."

"…" Hinata sintió que su garganta se secaba.

Entre las cuestiones que concernían a la asunción de un nuevo Hokage, nunca considero que iba a tener que explicar sus motivos personales a alguien que para ella, aún, era una completa desconocida. La lealtad de la azulina estaba con Konoha, eso lo tenía bien en claro. Sin embargo hablar de que su intención para conformar un equipo especializado completamente en reconocimiento de terreno, el cual se debía plenamente a lo ocurrido en la primera misión desastrosa de patrulla junto con su antiguo compañero genin _Akito Meiko,_ era algo de lo que estaba insegura de comentar a otros a la ligera. Quien únicamente sabía de aquello era el Sandaime.

Ni siquiera Genma, su mejor amigo, estaba enterado. Las veces que ella iba al monumento de los caídos, meditaba en silencio, sobre el hecho de que si hubiese habido un escuadro especializado en terreno, en rastreo, ellos no hubiesen sido enviados a cerciorar el perímetro, y por consiguiente, Akito no hubiese muerto. Cada vez que meditaba aquello para sí misma, sentía como el corazón le dejaba de latir.

El segundo motivo por el que no pudo hablar, fue por la mención del nombre de Hatake. Había una peculiar conexión entre la aparición de sus pesadillas y el no verle a él en estos días… Kakashi era el único que no la atosigó a preguntas tras su regreso de Amegakure. Fue el único, que quizás sin proponérselo, le dio un hombro en el cual apoyarse.

"Lo que no me explico es porque has elegido este puesto, Hinata. Quedo más que demostrado en tu captura exitosa por el traidor del hijo de Yakushi, que eres lo suficiente acta para asumir la vigilancia y protección de las murallas de Konoha… ¿Por qué has dejado tu sueño de ser una kunoichi de rastreo?, ¿Ha sido para proteger a tu hermana?" Indagó Tsunade, ante la ausencia de vocablos de la menor. "¿Ha sido por ella? ¿Tan lejos llegarías por el bienestar de tu imouto?"

Una tensión incomoda se gestó en el despacho.

"Cuando se conformó el equipo 8" Hyuga recuperó el habla. Las cejas de tonos índigos se juntaron con cierto deje de molestia. "He tenido presente que tanto Aburame Shino, como Hyuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru, pasarían a ser mis estudiantes, y sus vidas una responsabilidad mía hasta su graduación como chunins. Hanabi no es tan solo mi hermana, es una de mis alumnos y es una compañera shinobi. Mi equipo no se ha formado en base a favoritismos. El bienestar de cada uno de ellos es menester para mí."

"Buena respuesta" Asintió la rubia cerrando la carpeta que se suponía debería haber terminado de revisar. Ya habría tiempo para evaluar los gastos que dejo las secuelas de la batalla contra Suna. Ahora habian otros asuntos más importantes a tratar, y este sería un asunto que solo podía hablarlo con Hinata "Supondré entonces, que tampoco lo estás haciendo por la vida de Uzumaki Naruto"

"¿Eh?" La tensión de disipo.

"Ese mocoso hablador, me ha comentado bastante de ti, de Umino y del equipo siete."

"Ya… ya veo" Hinata parpadeó confundida. Podía entender que Naruto hablase de sus compañeros, y de Iruka, pero ¿De ella? Ocasionalmente se veía con Uzumaki, y por lo general era de pasada por las calles de Konoha donde se detenían a saludarse y platicar por unos escasos minutos. Le alegraba y al mismo tiempo desconcertaba gratamente, que el pequeño rubio le tuviese tanta estima.

"Te daré un voto de confianza, el cual espero que sea reciproco. Los datos que estoy por revelarte requerirán que hagas lo mismo conmigo. ¿Podrás hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto, Godaime-sama" No hubo ni una mísera duda al acatar el pedido. El deber y querer de Hinata, estaba primero con Konoha.

"En base a las recomendaciones que me han dejado y a según tu expediente, el cual no he podido ignorar debido a cierto _enmascarado_ con capa de nubes rojas que mencionas en ciertas informes de misiones, te pediré que lo te diga aquí quede tan solo entre nosotras." Ordenó Tsunade, quien empezaba a impacientarse. Quería llegar al clímax de la conversación.

"El Sandaime-sama no me autorizo para hablar de ello" Directamente Hiruzen Sarutobi se lo había prohibido. Pero…

"Yo soy la sucesora de los hokages, y mi palabra está, desde hace tres días, por sobre las del _viejo._ " La rubia se levantó de su asiento y miró por hacia fuera del ventanal. Las noches de ventisca en Konoha, siempre la embargaban con añoranzas. Observando por sobre el rabillo de su ojo diestro, analizo los gestos suaves de la jōnin, quien aún sentada tenía la carpeta abierta sobre el regazo y le devolvía la mirada expectante. "¿Has escuchado, sobre una asociación que se autodenomino _Akatsuki_? Ellos están en una caza por los jinchurikis, por los _bijus_ , y hace dos semanas han intentado capturar a Naruto"

.

.

Kakashi llegó en las primeras horas de la mañana. Había estado, durante los últimos tres días, en una misión de espionaje en ciudad Casino. El cometido del trabajo consistió en encontrar a un pez gordo que dirigía, desde hace más de seis años, una mafia de tráfico de opio. Fue por medio de una informante que residía en aquella localidad, que estuvieron al tanto de que el hombre estaría este fin de semana en el motel llamado ' _The orgasm',_ el cualpertenece a la zona baja de la dichosa ciudad. Hacía el suroeste de Sala del Cielo. El encargo de la misión fue cumplido exitosamente tras que eliminaran a los escoltas, al sujeto y al descendiente directo de este. Le dejó un mal sabor de boca aquel último asesinato, tuvo que asesinar a un niño de unos apenas doce años. La misma edad que la de sus estudiantes del equipo siete.

Lo único, quizás, agradable fue que realizó el trabajo en conjunto con un antiguo camarada de anbu, el Capitán Yamato, quien seguía llamándole a él 'sempai'…

 _"Aun cuando ya no soy miembro de ANBU"_ Meditó el hombre de cabello plateado.

Cuando estuvo en la Torre central, para presentar el informe, se cruzó en la escalerilla del exterior con Hinata. Ella estaba de salida, se la veía aturdida y pensativa, muy probablemente por alguna conversación tenida con la actual Godaime. Tsunade impartía un trato completamente diferente al que todos ellos ya estaban acostumbrados con el Tercero. La actual hokage era una mujer bastante autoritaria, práctica y mandona.

"Yo" Saludó Kakashi, sonriendo tras su mascarilla. Hinata se detuvo y alzó la vista de sus pies dedicándole un gesto amable.

Ella le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Bienvenido a la aldea, Kakashi-san. Es bueno saber que ya estás en casa."

El mencionado asintió con una inclinación de cabeza. Su compañera de generación se notaba extenuada. "¿Sasuke te ha dado muchos problemas?"

En la redistribución de labores en la aldea, su alumno Uchiha, pasó a suplir el papel de Hanabi en el equipo 8, durante al menos los días en que Naruto había estado ausente de Konoha y Hatake inconsciente. Esos días se habian extendido durante al menos dos semanas y últimamente Kakashi se encontraba atareado con misiones extracurriculares, por lo que el equipo 7 se hallaba desde comienzos del mes de Julio en un estado ciertamente _incierto._ Divididos. Sakura había partido a la mansión de los Kuramas, junto a la jōnin Yuuhi quien oficialmente la tomo como su discípula, y Naruto y Sasuke habían pasado a ser divididos y reasignados temporalmente a otros equipos.

Kakashi esperaba, que al menos sus alumnos continuaran viéndose y entrenando los tres juntos.

"Ie, ie. Uchiha-kun es un muchacho muy trabajador…" La azulina omitió comentar sobre que el niño no había soltado ni una palabra, aparte de las estrictamente necesarias. Se decidió por cambiar el tema "¿Cómo ha estado tu misión?"

"Umh, nada del otro mundo…" Cuando él contestaba de aquella forma, refería a que su trabajo pertenecía a la gama de los clasificados. Ambos transparentaron tener prisas por irse, él a descansar y ella a cumplir con sus obligaciones, no iban a dilatar el tiempo del uno y el otro. Ya a la noche iban a tener la oportunidad para conversar. "Hoy es el cumpleaños de Genma, ¿Lo celebraran en BBQ?"

"Hai…" La azulina reacomodó su cola con ambas manos, retomando la caminata por las escaleras. "Tú, ¿Iras?"

"Todos los años me preguntas lo mismo, y siempre terminas convenciéndome para que asista. Así que, hnn… ¿No tengo opción, verdad?" Bromeó Hatake alzando los hombros para aparentar conformidad.

Un suspiro suave y relajante, propio de alguien que está agotada mentalmente, hizo eco entre la poca transitada calle y balcones de la torre. Debían de ser recién las 06:00 am. "Me lo tomaré como un sí. Nos vemos esta noche, Kakashi-san. Procure descansar"

Antes que él le preguntase a ella hacia donde se dirigía, la jōnin de cabello índigo desapareció en un remolino de rocío.

Caminando al despacho superior del edificio, pensó en tantear el tema con la Hokage sobre si había ocurrido algo con respecto a Hinata, tal vez sobre la hermanita de ella, que la tuviese tan _cansada_... Sin embargo, cuando la secretaria de Tsunade le cedió paso para que ingresara, se decidió por guardarse sus preguntas. El ceño fruncido de la rubia, y su voz demandante que pedía a gritos que le trajeran más café y dangos, debió haber repercutido por toda la aldea y asustado a más de uno. Senju Tsunade, tenía un genio de los mil diablos, y si Hinata tuvo que lidiar minutos atrás con esta mujer, no era para sorprenderle que se hubiese retirado agotada.

Una vez terminado la devolución de la misión, y obtenido el comprobante de la paga del trabajo que debería cobrar en el banco Shinobi, se dirigió directamente a su departamento a tomar su respectivo descanso. Agradecido que hasta comienzo de agostos no tendría que preocuparse del aseo, ni de la comida en su despensa. Ya había alguien que se encargaba de todo aquello, y si era sincero… le encantaba esa clase de cuidados. Siempre y cuando sean los de Hinata.

Levantándose a la media tarde, opto por darse una ducha antes de abrir el correo que estaba sobre su mesada. Debía poner en orden los gastos de su departamento y cuentas pendientes, ha sabiendo que muy probablemente tendría que volver a salir de Konoha en esta misma noche para otra misión extra curricular. El Sandaime estaba colocándole demasiado peso sobre él, tenía expectativas muy altas sobre su futuro y el de la aldea. Kakashi no estaba seguro, ni completamente de acuerdo, sobre poder llegar a llenar unos zapatos tan grandes como el que le estaban designado. Tendría que hacerse tiempo y voluntad, para mediar con calma sobre la charla que tuvo con el Tercero luego de su salida del hospital hace ya quince días.

Abriendo su armario, tomó un pantalón de jean nevado " _Supongo que debería ir vestido con algo diferente a mi uniforme de jōnin."_

Llevaba sin usar esa prenda desde hace, exactamente, un año.

Se cambió en cinco minutos, colocándose por arriba la remera mangas largas de su uniforme, y la mascarilla negra. Su mirada se clavó en el interior del placar, precisamente sobre la parte baja del armario donde había un espacio dedicado exclusivamente para ciertos regalos que guardaba con aprecio. Entre ellos estaba el botecito que contuvo el bálsamo que le regalo Hinata, un bolso médico especializado que le entregó _Rin_ , y más para el costado, escondido entre otras cosas… el colgante de madera con el símbolo de la flama, perteneciente al compañero del Shiranui y Hyuga.

El platinado cerró ambas puertas de su placard.

La habitación se tornó en ese instante uno de sus lugares menos favoritos de Konoha, al punto de serle intolerante el seguir allí. Agarró sin ver su billetera, la cual había depositado sobre la mesita de luz, tomó uno de los libros de su serie Icha Icha, y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el comedor. Contempló el reloj antes de colocarse las sandalias de suela de caucho y salió. Iba con tres hora de atraso.

Hoy tendría que asistir a una juntada para festejar el cumpleaños del _'alma de la fiesta',_ y él tenía el deber de ir a la morada de los Shiranui a buscar a Genma. Asuma es quien debería hacerlo, pero se lo había delegado aduciendo que ese día, él no podría hacerlo porque tenía que ir a _buscar_ a alguien y era probable que le tomaría tiempo c _onvencerla_. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó bajo la máscara de Hatake. Podía deducir a quien se refirió el fumador cuando le dijo aquello, justo antes de su partida a cumplir la misión en ciudad Casino.

Alzando los hombros, le resto la importancia debida. No le agradaba cuando Sarutobi se inmiscuía en ciertos asuntos personales, y el platinado no haría lo mismo con su colega. Por lo menos _no aún._

Dirigiéndose por las calles de Konoha, releyendo el capítulo más interesante del Icha Icha Violence ( _Jiraiya estrenaría un nuevo volumen en un par de semanas_ ) sintió dos chakras bien conocidos. Eran sus alumnos, quienes parecían estar entrenando... aquel detalle, por corriente que fuese, lo encrespó. No estaban en territorio de entrenamiento, desperdigar la cantidad de energía que sentía, era peligroso para los aldeanos. Guardando su novela en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, se dirigió a toda prisa hacía el terreno cercano donde los encararía.

Sorprendentemente, sus pisadas cargadas con chakras, le estaban conduciendo hasta la academia.

No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para analizar la situación. Sus alumnos, Naruto y Sasuke, estaban en medio del patio delantero del instituto lanzándose uno a otro con los jutsus más fatales que cada uno de los dos conocía: El chidori, y el rasengan. El saber el motivo que desemboco la disputa entre ambos, tendría que esperar, lo importante ahora sería frenarles.

"¡Deja de entrometerte en mi camino!" Gritó el moreno, estando a instantes de atravesarle el pecho del rubio.

" _Él_ está fuera de tu capacidad, Sasuke, ¡Acéptalo y déjame ayudarte!" Encrespó Uzumaki, quien dirigía su mano para golpear sobre una de las piernas del Uchiha. El niño de mono naranja no iba con la intención de asesinar, solo detenerle. El otro, claramente sí buscaba lesionarlo de manera mortal.

Hatake se interpuso entre medio de ambos, agarrando, en el último instante, las muñecas diestras con las que realizaban los ninjutsus. Miró con su único ojo abierto el lugar adecuado para arrojarles, la pared de enfrente, la cual debía de dar hacia un aula vacía de la academia. O al menos, esperaba que estuviera desalojada… Drenando chakra hacía sus bíceps, lanzo con rudeza a sus estudiantes, quienes recién, en el impacto, habían notado la intervención de su sensei.

Como se lo esperó Kakashi, el muro contra el que chocaron se destrozó por completo, cayo asbesto, lozas, cemento y concreto por todo el patio y hasta adentro del aula desocupada, más la pared fue lo suficiente sólido para darle un fin a las técnicas de los pelmazos que tenía por estudiantes. Ambos críos eran aún demasiado ilusos para darse cuenta que sus habilidades, combinadas, eran una fuerza que al complementarse se volvía devastadora. Los jutsus de electricidad, y los de viento, eran técnicas que por analogía podían degenerar en un choque holístico de energías.

"Naruto… Sasuke" Debido a la baja intensidad, en que quedaron los sistemas de chakras del Uchiha y Uzumaki, el platinado pudo notar el de una tercera persona… Umino Iruka. El chunin de cicatriz en el rostro estaba parado algunos metros detrás de ellos, cargando una especie de álbum de tapas oscuras y con el logo de Konoha, el cual apretaba contra su pecho. Había incredibilidad y perturbación por lo ocurrido en el rostro del castaño. "¿Q-que sucedió aquí?"

Una leve gota de sudor escurrió por la frente despejada, sin el protector, de Kakashi. Era una suerte, el que Sakura no haya estado aquí y el que él hubiese llegado justo a tiempo.

"Iruka-sensei, yo…" Naruto, quien estaba tratando de incorporarse dolorosamente desde el suelo, quedando de rodillas y cubierto por escombros pequeños, no supo que decirle a su antiguo maestro de academia.

Irguiéndose, sin apartar su atención de los aún acuclillados muchachos, Hatake se decidió por tomar la palabra. "¡¿En que estaban pensando, para atacarse de esta manera?!" Los observó severamente a ambos. La gota que aún escurría por su pómulo izquierdo se perdió por debajo de la mascarilla. Hubo una falta completa de comunicación, solo gruñidos y refunfuños, lo que le hizo entender que ni ellos mismos tenían en claro como habian terminado de aquel modo. "Naruto, te han ascendido de puesto hace unas semanas, pero veo que no ha sido lo adecuado. Aún no eres lo suficientemente maduro para comprender el deber que significa ser un shinobi. Hablaré con la Godaime para ponerla al tanto de este percance. Degradarte de rango será la mínima de tus preocupaciones."

El mutismo que asumió el rubio, dejó entrever en sus iris azules abrillantadas, que incluso a su tan corta edad él parecía considerar con espanto que el adulto tenía razón. Había fallado a las palabras a las que tanto se había aferrado estos últimos cuatro meses para poder comprender, y tratar de integrarse y mantener unido al equipo siete.

 _…"Y en cuanto al trabajo en equipo, ten paciencia. Es algo que se da con el tiempo y la perseverancia. Por ahora, podrías tratar de ser comprensivo con Haruno-chan, Uchiha-kun, y también con Kakashi-san"…_ Pero, ¡¿Es que como él podía ser comprensivo con el _objetivo_ suicida de su compañero?! Naruto estuvo frente a Itachi Uchiha, lo vió, luchó inútilmente contra él, experimentó un miedo colosal y pensó que realmente hasta allí iba a llegar. De nada le tranquilizaba las palabras de Jiraiya, un Sannin, quien argumentó que _ese_ Uchiha estaba a casi a su igual nivel si no es que por arriba. ¿Realmente tendría que haberse quedado callado y ocultado todo lo sucedido? ¿Qué habría hecho Hinata-sensei en su lugar? _"Seguro que ella hubiese hecho las cosas bien"_ Fue el pensamiento que contestó todas sus dudas.

Hablaría de corazón a corazón con ella la próxima vez que se cruzasen.

"Y tú, Sasuke" Kakashi pasó su mirada del deprimido Uzumaki hacía su segundo alumno. El moreno menor ya se había parado y empezaba a caminar dándole la espalda. El chico tenía sus brazos tensos y sus puños apretados, clavándose las uñas en sus propias palmas. "Cuando te enseñé la técnica del chidori no fue para que la empleases para atacar a muerte a tus camaradas. Pensé que eso quedo claro, cuando te dije que debías de perfeccionarla. Me doy cuenta que estuve equivocado. Nunca debí enseñártela." El genin se detuvo, y pareció a punto de darse la vuelta y contestarle. Estallar, eso es lo que necesitaba Sasuke. Explotar y decirle a alguien lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero no sería con Hatake Kakashi. "Hoy, ambos me han decepcionado."

Sasuke fingió ignorarle, el que su instructor le estuviera despreciando de esa forma le dolía. Le dolía tanto como las veces que Fugaku le comparaba y ponía por sobre debajo de… "Hmf" Bufó. Retomando sus pisadas, con fuerza, y sin ni siquiera voltear a mirar, ni una vez, a Naruto quien claramente le observaba aún dolido desde el piso terroso y con cascotes. Se alejó. Ahora sabía dónde estaba el asesino de sus padres, de su familia y conocidos.

El emblema del abanico característico del clan Uchiha y que portaba en la espalda de sus remeras con tanto orgullo, le pareció en aquel momento al rubio mucho más rojo que blanco.

"Naruto…" Iruka pasó por al lado de Kakashi, asimilando finalmente lo sucedido. Le daba la razón a los vocablos del jōnin, pero la pedagogía de Umino le decía, que había otras maneras de bordear y solucionar los conflictos. No echándoselos en cara sin brindarles una solución o segundas oportunidades, ¿Qué sería del mundo sin las segundas oportunidades? Arrodillándose, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del mono naranja cubierto con una fina capa de polvo. "¿Estas bien?, ¿No te has hecho daño?"

Uzumaki negó con la cabeza, y tras perder de vista por el cerco de la academia a Sasuke, retomó su mirada al bondadoso rostro de Iruka. En el campo de visión del niño, él llego a contemplar el inexpresivo perfil de Kakashi. Hatake se mantuvo con el ceño arrugado, y con su único ojo abierto mirando hacia donde se fue el Uchiha. "Lo siento. Sé que la aldea está siendo reconstruida y todos debemos colaborar para arreglarla lo más pronto posible… No quería destruir una de las paredes de la academia, no quería generar más destrozos."

Justo en ese instante, el último pedazo del tejado consiguiente al muro ahuecado, cayó dentro del aula emitiendo un sonoro estruendo.

"Las cosas materiales pueden reconstruirse" Afirmó el castaño, negando con el rostro. "Mañana vendrás a repararlo, ¿No? Te estaré esperando aquí a primera hora para que cerciorarme que así lo hagas. Será como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando pintabas los rostros de los hokages y tenía que supervisarte que los limpiases, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Si…"

Iruka despeinó con cariño el cabello alborotado de su estudiante más peculiar.

Cuando Uzumaki y Uchiha vinieron hace menos de una hora, se les notaba a ambos tranquilos, como si acabasen de estar entrenando y Sasuke hubiese sido arrastrado, obligado, por el rubio a ir con él a la academia. Naruto había llegado con la intención de pedirle un viejo álbum de un tal sensei desaparecido en combate y de nombre _Jikkaku Morino_. Mientras Umino se fue a buscar dicho expediente, algo debieron hablar o discutir que termino en un intercambio de puños completamente innecesarios.

El hombre más joven sonrió con amabilidad, sea lo que fuese, sabía que Naruto lo remediaría. Estaba en la naturaleza de él ayudar a las personas, y _dar_ segundas oportunidades.

"Eso no sonó tan seguro" Tanteó el castaño.

"¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para eso, Iruka-sensei! ¡De veras!"

"Ahí está, mucho mejor" Levantándose y ayudando a incorporarse al niño, Umino le dio un coscorrón en la nuca rubia. "Ahora, ve y discúlpate con Kakashi-san. Le has dado un disgusto a tu instructor por el comportamiento imprudente y fuera de lugar que tuviste. Y, por cierto, no te olvides de entregarle el álbum que me has pedido para Shiranui-san."

"Umh, si gracias…" Uzumaki aceptó con sus manos el documento extraído de los montículos de carpetas viejas apiladas en el despacho trasero de la academia. Era el regalo que el chico le daría hoy a Genma. El sabio pervertido le dejó sin un mísero ryō en su sapito-monedero, y pese a que el nieto de la Lía era un completo pelmazo y capullo, Naruto no quería llegar con las manos vacías al único hogar de Konoha en donde le recibían con comida casera caliente y hasta le dejaban dormir ahí si estaba muy cansado.

La idea del álbum había surgido gracias a Hanabi, quien le había contado en el hospital, luego de la operación ocular, que la abuelita mencionaba a menudo que la causa por el que Genma fuese tan cascarrabias y llevase siempre como pañoleta en la cabeza la banda protectora, se debía a aún antiguo sensei del equipo de él y de Hinata, un tal _Jikkaku Morino._

Kakashi no escuchó lo que hablaban ambos chunins, su atención seguía clavada por donde se fue el moreno. Había algo turbio en el chico Uchiha. Le dio una corazonada, sobre la posibilidad de que Sasuke estuviese pensando en abandonar la aldea por ir tras el desertor de Uchiha Itachi.

Las corazonadas de él nunca se equivocaban.

"Kakashi-sensei, respecto a ir a hablar con Tsunade-obaachan, déjemelo a mí. Yo me haré responsable de mis actos y de los del _tem-_ … y de los de Sasuke" Naruto se acercó hasta el platinado, dirigiéndose con un tono humilde y determinado. "¡En serio, lo haré!"

"Eso espero, Naruto" Sentenció el mayor, girando su cabeza hacia lo alto en el cielo despejado del ocaso. " _Porque Sasuke es el primero que necesita que lo hagas o… podría suceder una tragedia."_

"Desde hoy, voy a demostrarte que soy un verdadero chunin" Uzumaki no tenía ni la más remota idea en ese momento, de que sus palabras cobrarían real valor, pasando la medianoche.

.

.

.

Los días de su cumpleaños siempre habían sido _desconcertantes,_ y ciertamente el veintiseisavo no iba a ser diferente.

Por empezar, en la madrugada. La Godaime, una mujer calcadora, gruñona y mandona, como la gran mayoría de las kunoichis que conocía, le había dado el día libre. No se lo espero, temió que le fuesen a despedir, pero a buena gracia lo acepto, aun cuando le descontaban la paga del día. Llegar temprano a casa, para ser recibido por su abuela quien estaba sentada en el sillón del living escribiendo cartas a quien sabe quién, como de costumbre, para esa fecha, le enervo pero no le dijo nada. Desde que tenía memoria, todos los 17 de julio, como un ritual que le irritaba en demasía, la anciana mandaba por correo cartas a distintas partes del mundo en búsqueda de alguien que ha según ella decía que él tenía que conocer.

"Algún día entenderás porque escribo estas cartas, tontito… y cuando llegue ese día, dirás que soy la mejor abuela del mundo." Los cansados y rasgados ojos de la venerable anciana comunicaban un gran pesar que él venía tratando de ignorar desde su infancia; _Puede que yo ya no esté aquí para escucharte decirlo._

"Tks, como digas"

Ya no le era extraño, y tal vez nunca le pareció serlo. Lía era una caja de sorpresas, y que enviase misivas a un destinatario que él, pese a todos sus años, desconocía, tampoco le parecía algo por qué alarmarse ni cuestionárselo. Sabía por experiencia que la vieja no se lo diría.

Horas después, al mediodía, el equipo ocho se detuvo a almorzar en su hogar, sin Hinata en esta ocasión. Lo descuadro por unos instantes el no ver a su amiga, pero luego recordó que ambos chicos y el perro del Inuzuka debían de estar allí por Hanabi, no por él. La hermana menor de su compañera estaba mostrando grandes avances tras la operación, pero tenía prohibido ejercer hasta comienzo de agosto ninguna misión ni entrenamientos. Aunque esto último, la niñata no hacía caso. Desde que salió del quirófano y había vuelto a la morada Shiranui, puso de un acolchonado de sabanas viejas en el tronco del único árbol del pequeño patio trasero, allí practicaba sus golpes de jūken. Claro está que sin activar el byakugan.

 _…"Hay un impedimento de carácter emocional en Hanabi, el cual le ha bloqueado la conexión del nervio ocular en conjunción con la conexión a su sistema de chakra. Se podría decir que padece de un tipo de ceguera histérica, aunque ese campo de estudio pasa de mis capacidades. Lo menester es que sepan que el doujutsu en ella se mantendrá inactivo hasta que consiga superar el trauma por el que no quiere activarlo"…_ esas fueron las palabras de la Senju. Y aunque Genma definitivamente no entendía a qué se refería, de hecho no entendía nada, si comprendió que el regreso de Hanabi al clan Hyuga en aquel estado seguía siendo un gran peligro para la niña.

No se opuso a que la imouto de Hinata continuase hospedándose en su hogar. A su abuela parecía realmente sentarle bien tener a alguien a quien mimar y conversar durante el día. Y la niña, no era una mala chica… solo demasiado contestona.

"Deja de mirarme como si nunca hubieses visto a una kunoichi con las manos lastimadas. Es molesto. Le diré a tu obaa-san que no te has querido poner la camisa floreada de lirios que te ha regalado para que estrenes hoy" Gruñó Hanabi, sentada en uno de los sillones, retirándose las gasas en las manos.

"Si tú le llegas a decir eso, yo le diré a Hinata que andas entrenando pese a que los médicos te dijeron que tenías que esperar" Retrucó Genma. No se iba a dejar amedrentar por una mocosa. ¿Verdad? "Y mandaré también al frente a tus compañeros de equipo quienes claramente saben que estas practicando taijutsu de nuevo."

El jōnin saco la lengua en una mueca cómica.

"Hnn, ¿Realmente tienes veintiséis años? Te comportas muy inmaduro para tu edad, _nene de obaa-san._ "

Definitivamente la cría era una respondona. Ella tenía pocas cualidades parecidas a la azulina… muy pocas.

El segundo ítem, que casi consiguió sacarle de las casillas a Genma fue la llegada, tardía, de Kakashi. Cuando escuchó el timbreo de la puerta principal, saltó del sillón como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, y a pasos agigantados, iracundo, con la espalda encorvada y los hombros levantados, fue a abrirle la puerta para estamparle un puñetazo en medio de la frente. Asuma fue un idiota al dejar que Hatake se encargase de buscarle. Él podría haberse llegado perfectamente solo al punto de encuentro.

Sorprendentemente, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró en primer plano con Naruto, y por detrás de él al platinado quien leía una de las novelitas pervertidas. Uzumaki, por alguna cuestión, estaba cubierto en polvo y todo apestado a sudor. Se tentó de decirle al dúo que estaba en pórtico que se fuesen al carajo y cerrarles la puerta de un portazo sobre sus narices, sin embargo el álbum que traía Uzumaki como un regalo para él le bajo completamente los humos de enfado.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, ' _ttebayo_!" Naruto sonrió, extendiendo hacia delante el presente. "Esto es para ti"

Por lo general, mantenía el pensamiento que el niño de las bromas era un cero a la izquierda, alguien por quien no daría ni dos ryos. Incluso cuando él le recordaba tanto a su difunto compañero Meiko y había probado de ser un shinobi excepcional en combate durante el enfrentamiento contra el bastardo del primo menor de las Hyugas y los ninjas de Suna. Pero, por detalles como los de hoy, o como cuando ayudaba a bajar las cajas de tejidos del ático o cumplir con los encargos de entrega de ropa en la que trabaja su abuela, le hacían reconsiderar el que el chico delante suyo, con una sonrisa socarrona y voz chirriante, era alguien que valía la pena estimar y cuidar.

"¿Y que se supone que es?, ¿Un cuaderno viejo y feo?" Genma alzó una ceja, inclinando con desazón su palillo hacia abajo. "A ver, presta para acá eso."

Cuando arrebató el libro de las manos del niño, abriéndolo por el medio, con toda la intensión de reírsele de su pobre regalo, quedo tieso. En sus manos tenía el expediente de cada misión a la que asignaron al hombre que admiro al punto de considerarle como un padre. Los iris avellanas delinearon el contorno del rostro fuerte, y mucho más joven de lo que recordaba de su desaparecido instructor.

"¿Eso es lo que fuiste a buscar en la academia?" Indagó Kakashi, sin apartar su mirada de lo que fuese que estuviese ojeando. Uzumaki asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, tratando de evitar hacer contacto visual con su sensei. "Me extraña que _tú_ supieras que existen esta clases de documentos"

"¡Por supuesto que sé que existen, Kakashi-sensei! No soy ningún idiota ¿Sabe?" El reciente ascendido a chunin se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos como rendijas, un segundo después, como si hubiese recordado algo, un rubor cubrió las mejillas con bigotes diagonales del niño. "Además con Sakura-chan y el _teme_ , hemos ido a investigar los otros días para tratar de saber si había una fotografía suya sin esa masc-"

Naruto se cubrió repentinamente la boca con sus propias manos. Ya había molestado a Hatake lo suficiente, como para agregarle la imprudente confesión que habían estado husmeando, un par de meses atrás, sobre cómo era el verdadero rostro de Kakashi-sensei.

"Gracias" Genma le dedicó un gesto genuino de gratitud. "De verdad, muchas gracias…"

"Etto, eh yo…" El rubio tartamudeó un 'de nada' que fue imperceptible de escuchar. Claramente el menor no estaba aún acostumbrado al buen trato. No tenía idea aún de cómo reaccionar ante los cumplidos.

"¿No vas a ponerte la camisa floreada, que te regala año a año tu abuela?" Indagó Kakashi, pasando con suma lentitud la página de su libro. Hubo un tic bastante perceptible en la ceja izquierda del despeinado hombre de cabello pardo. Genma tampoco estaba usando el protector ese día, y vestía bastante casual para el protocolar uniforme shinobi. Una remera de tono magenta con el logo de la aldea y una bermuda oscura, Hanabi ya se había reído de su estilo de moda con anterioridad. "Sabes que si no la utilizas, Lía-sama es capaz de montarse una escenita en pleno Barbe-Q con tal de que la uses… Como ocurrió el año pasado cuando te persiguió a bastonazos por toda la tienda de dangos, o como el ante año anterior, o el ante-ante año anterior, o-"

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Mmmh? … Feliz cumpleaños"

"¡ESO TENDRIAS QUE HABERLO DICHO PRIMERO, ESPANTAPAJAROS!"

.

.

La aperlada mirada sin pupila de la joven se centró en los rostros animados que tenía por delante. Se habían ubicado en una de las mesas laterales de atrás del local, donde solían estar las veces que contaban con el tiempo para pasar el rato los cinco juntos. En esta ocasión, se hallaba con ellos Yuuhi Kurenai, sentada al lado derecho de Asuma, entremedio de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Gai se notaba más alegre que de costumbre, probablemente porque tenía a sus camaradas de equipo de la infancia junto a él, y puede que haya sido su sonrisa la que le contagiase esa noche un poco de la tranquilidad que perdió durante el día luego de la conversación que tuvo con la actual Hokage en la madrugada.

Se sintió culpable de fallar a su palabra con el Sandaime. Tal vez, lo mejor hubiese sido hacer caso al hombre y no haber jamás inmiscuido o seguido el rastro de aquel enmascarado.

"Te ves radiante hoy, Hinata" La presencia femenina de la morena, también ayudo a aminorar el estado de estrés de la nombrada. "Los tonos pasteles te sientan de maravilla, y el que traigas el cabello suelto es un gran avance. Eres demasiado linda para andar aún soltera."

"Oh… gracias. Hanabi- _Ne_ opinaría lo mismo" La azulina sonrió, sintiendo que sus mejillas adquieran un tinte rosado como el de su remera de mangas cortas que portaba. En esta ocasión se había dejado el cabello suelto. No porque no hubiese tenido tiempo de recogerlo, sino, porque semanas atrás Hatake le menciono que le gustaba verla así … _"Me gusta tu cabello suelto… Siempre me ha gustado"_ … Se sintió una tonta por recordar esos detalles justamente ahora, cuando estaba tan saturada de deberes. ¿Dónde estaba la mirada de Kakashi cuando la necesitaba? "Usted también se ve esplendida Yuuhi-san, no es común para mi verla sin su uniforme."

"¿Qué es eso de llamarme aún por mi apellido?" Kurenai soltó un largo bufido, rezongando dijo a continuación "Nos conocemos desde la academia Hinata. Somos unas de las pocas mujeres jōnin de Konoha. Tenemos que poner a raya el ego de estos imbéciles que nos ha tocado por compañeros, y que parecen tener aún la mentalidad de un cavernícola" La morena señaló con la cabeza, en forma de desdén a sus compañeros de equipos quienes se habian puesto a beber. Obviamente Kurenai no les había perdonado el que la dejasen afuera de los planes que confabularon para salvarle la vida al Tercero. "Entre las kunoichis tenemos que estar más unidas que los propios hombres. Confía en lo que te digo, un día de estos hay que darles una lección a todos ellos."

Con nerviosismo Hyuga llevó con delicadeza el platillo medio lleno con sake a sus labios. No quería contradecir a Yuuhi, cuando en parte tenía razón. Habian muchos shinobis que consideraban de menos a las mujeres que ejercían su misma profesión. Pero no todos lo hacían, y Hinata prefería respetar y considerar a aquellos que tomaban al género femenino como a un igual. Bajando su platillo, notó que la mirada rojiza esperaba algún asentimiento por parte de ella. "Comprendo a que se está refiriendo, _Kurenai_ -san. Pero la gran mayoría de nuestros camaradas actúan por reflejos de una caballerosidad ¿Umh, como decirlo? _Tradicional e inculcada_. La cual a veces se torna un problema para el desarrollo de las habilidades de sus compañeras"

"¿Tan solo a veces?" Yuuhi alzó una delgada y azabache ceja izquierda enfatizando su cuestión. "Te sorprendería notar el contraste de autoestima que hay en las kunoichis dentro de los equipos de hombres, y de las que tienen la suerte de ser educadas por apartes, enseñándoles que son tan capaces como cualquier shinobi. Un claro ejemplo de ello son mis dos estudiantes Yakumo Kurama y Haruno Sakura."

Hubo un brillo macabro en los iris rojizos. Asuma tragó en seco el ultimo sorbo que le quedaba de sake en su platillo.

"¡Kurenai, yo siempre he considerado la apasiona y juvenil determinación de cualquier camarada u adversario! Y admiro su empoderamiento, al trasmitir sus enseñanzas y fortalezas a sus estudiantes" Aclamó Maito extendiendo en alto su pulgar diestro. "¡Nunca cambies el camino de tu juventud!

"Gai, tu tomarías como un rival digno hasta una tortuga." Sarutobi supo que debió haber callado su comentario cuando dos pares de ojos se clavaron sobre él, reprochándole. La mirada de mayor peso provenía de su derecha.

Si las miradas matasen, la morena sin duda lo hubiese aniquilado allí mismo.

"¿Ves lo que te digo, Hinata? Y Asuma no es el único cerdo que piensa así." La adulta suspiró entre dientes, apretando la copilla de bebida caliente en sus manos. Pese a todo los años juntos, y que él hubiese cambiado en cierta medida, seguía teniendo sus argumentaciones machistas. Le costaba comprender, para sí misma, porque seguía prefiriéndolo a él sobre cualquier otro. "Me he dado cuenta, estas últimas semanas, desde que he acogido a Haruno Sakura como mi estudiante, que la situación respecto a los equipos no ha cambiado en nada desde la guerra. De hecho, ha empeorado. Sakura es brillante, es capaz de memorizar volúmenes enteros en cuestión de días, retiene una gran cantidad de información y ni hablar de su manejo de chakra. Es mejor incluso que mucho de los shinobis a nivel chunin que conozco, ¿Pero Hatake se ha detenido a notarlo? ¡No, no lo ha hecho! Ha volcado todo sus esfuerzos en sus otros dos estudiantes varones, en desmedro, claro, de su alumna."

Hinata bajo la mirada, recordando que Naruto también fue excluido. El favoritismo, sea cual fuese el motivo que llevase a ello, nunca era la opción correcta. "Es el primer equipo que ha tomado Kakashi-san. Todos somos conscientes que cuesta adecuarse y saber cómo llegarse a cada uno de los integrantes. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, trabajo duro, y mucha comprensión."

"Por no añadir que Kakashi es pésimo sociabilizando… Creo que la está haciendo bastante bien con su equipo. No te enojes, Kurenai" Acuñó Asuma sonriendo por primera vez en la noche. Una de sus manos se había deslizado por sobre la rodillas de la susodicha.

"¡Apoyo las sabias palabras de Hinata!" Indicó Gai extendiendo en alto su copa, con lágrimas de alegría en su mirada. "¡El trabajo duro, es algo que debe reconsiderar mi eterno-rival, para así florecer!"

La mitad del rostro de Sarutobi se puso azulada cuando Kurenai alzó sobre la mesa, apretándole el antebrazo, la mano traviesa de él. La uñas de la jōnin especialista en genjutsu dejaron marcas profundas en el área donde le había agarrado. Asuma portaba ese día una camisa mangas largas oscura, la cual agradeció que le cubriese el rasguño.

"Nuestro tiempos de genins fueron diferentes al actual" Yuuhi ignoró el arrebato de su compañero Maito. "Crecimos en en una pre-guerra, no había tiempo para consideraciones. La academia debía formarnos lo suficiente, proveernos de armamentos y jutsus básicos y asignarnos a un mentor, para luego cumplir unas cuantas misiones e ir a las filas de batalla si mostraba talento. Actualmente estamos en paz, y se continúan manteniendo grupos como el Ino-Shika-Chou, en los que se considera que por su sola formación, ya están capacitados. Si Asuma le ha dedicado algo de tiempo a sus alumnos, ha sido casi exclusivamente para el primogénito de Shikaku y el de nuestro antiguo sensei, Choza. ¿Mientras, Yamanaka Ino? ¿Le has enseñado algo propio?, ¿Te has tomado el tiempo de pulir alguna de sus habilidades?"

"No creo que lo necesite" Se sinceró Asuma, tomando la botella de sake con la que sirvió a los pocillos vacíos de Hinata y Gai. Eso eran reflejos caballerosos de él, que en varias ocasiones irritaban a la mujer de la que se había enamorados en su adolescencia, y de quien ahora, sabía que recuperarla era uno de sus menesteres propósitos. "Ino es una chica con el suficiente temperamento para superarse por ella misma… E inclusive, creo que de no ser porque ella es parte de nuestro grupo, este no funcionaría. Ino es el corazón del equipo, el arreglo principal, una flor cosmos, que ha conseguido por si sola que el perezoso de Shikamaru y el bondadoso de Chouji se han capaces de hacerme frente."

Gai y Hinata se dedicaron un asentimiento silencioso, reconociéndose dentro de ellos, quienes eran los ligamentos que mantenían unido sus equipos, deteriorados e incompletos con el tiempo. Maito era el elástico de su equipo y del de Kakashi. Y Hyuga sabía que ese rol, con ella, lo asumió Genma tras el fallecimiento de Akito y la desaparición de Jikkaku.

Hinata ya no contaba con la espalda protectora de Meiko. Heredó de él su optimismo, y Genma el estar con ella siempre.

"…" Kurenai enmudeció de momento. Por detalles como este, eran los que le hacían comprender porque prefiera a Asuma. Él era capaz de dejar su orgullo, su ego, reconociéndole las batallas ganadas de otros. Acercando su mano hasta la del fumador, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. "Que valores eso es un gran avance. Pero falta mucho para que entiendas a una mujer. Y en cuanto a Hatake, planeó por medio de mis estrictos entrenamientos, y deberes que he dejado en Sakura, darle una lección de género a ese capullo."

En ese preciso instante, el festejado y el platinado llegaron. Eran los últimos, como se esperaría de la puntualidad de alguien tan tardón como Kakashi. Ambos tomaron asiento en la banquilla donde estaba sentada la azulina. Hatake quedo en el medio, teniendo a Hinata a mano izquierda, y Genma en el extremo opuesto. No le tomo demasiado a la jōnin de rastreo el notar que el platinado se encontraba pensativo. Como si hubiese sucedido algo en ese día que acarreara.

A nadie le pasó por alto, la camisa mangas tres cuartos blanca con bordados de lirios negros.

"¿Estaban hablando de mí?" Preguntó con la mayor de las inocencias fingidas.

"Llegan tarde" Cortó Asuma a la pregunta de Kakashi. "No creo que estén en posición para cuestionarnos"

"¡Claro que llegamos tarde! ¡¿Mira a quien me has mandado a que me busque?! ¡Al señor de las mil y unas excusas ridículas!" Gritó Genma tomando uno de los platillos del costado de la botella, y sirviéndose una gran cantidad de bebida blanca. "Podría haber venido por mí mismo, ¿Saben?"

"Ya, ya…"

"¡Feliz cumpleaños compañero de la flameante llama de la juventud!" Gai se paró como pudo, entre el estrecho espacio que dejaba los asientos, y la mesa rectangular con el asador recientemente encendido. El jōnin de mayas verdes, el único portando la indumentaria, sacó unos cotillones explosivos que llenaron de papelitos cortados al huraño Genma. "¡Por este magnífico año, y muchos otros más!"

"Lo mismo digo, claro omitiendo, la excentricidad de la juventud" Kurenai alzó la copa en alto, seguida por el resto de los presentes.

"Ya tienes veintiséis" Apremió Sarutobi. "¿Sigues todavía tratando de alcanzarme?"

"Tks, he dejado de querer ser como tu desde que ascendí a chunin. En eso, te he ganado" Le recordó Genma sonriendo, chocando la copas con cada uno de sus amigos. Por momentos como esta noche, le hacían olvidarse de todas las situaciones desconcertantes que atravesaba cada 17 de julio.

"Felicidades, Genma-kun. Espero que el regalo te sea útil" Indicó Hinata, haciéndole sonreír al castaño. El palillo de él se inclinó hacia la comisura de su boca.

"Claro que lo será. Obaa-san siempre se encarga de esconderme los pares de calcetines, estos los mantendré conmigo para que no los agarre"

"¿Pares de calcetines?" Kakashi arqueó una ceja, mirando a la figura femenina a su lado. Hinata se encogió de pena. El que ella llevara el cabello suelto, le hizo sonreír tras la mascarilla. "Tienes cada idea para dar regalos."

"¿Celosito?" Picó Asuma, secundado por un guiño sugerente de Kurenai y por la sonrisa y pulgar en alto de Gai. Claramente los tres sabían de los sentimientos que había de por medio de Hatake, y de los claramente confundidos de Hinata.

Hatake contempló la mano entrelazada del hijo del Sandaime y la especialista en ilusiones. Esperaría el momento indicado para fastidiarles a ellos también la noche.

"No te preocupes Kakashi-san, para tu cumpleaños puedo regalarte un par de calcetas si así lo necesitas" La azulina claramente no estaba entendiendo a que había venido aquella broma de Asuma.

"¡¿Quién quiere tomar conmigo, y olvidarse de los problemas?!" Genma ya se había apoderado de la jarra de Sake. Pronto habría más de diez botellas apiladas en el centro de la mesada.

"Secundo, la idea" Acuñó el platinado.

"Antes de eso" Hinata trató de arrebatarle con dulzura la botella a su amigo "¿Qué tal si cenamos?"

La juntada se extendió por lo que restaba de la noche. Los temas a hablar entre ellos variaron, y no faltó las risotadas de Shiranui y Gai, alentados por alguna remembranza que terminaba por hacer sonreír al resto. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que podían disfrutar de relajos como los de hoy, y hace tiempo, ya ocho años, que Asuma no había estado para ello. Eran muy pocas la veces que Yuuhi se sumaba al grupo, y tenerles a ambos, era invaluable.

Pequeños momentos, que podían sanar heridas de pérdidas que todos llevaban como saco invisibles en sus espaldas.

Hinata jugueteó picoteando con los palillos el pedazo de sushi que se había servido minutos antes. Tomó aire con cierta dificultad y sintió que sus mejillas se habian calentado lo suficiente por la ingesta de bebida. Días como hoy, eran de esos que esperaban que pasarán prontos y no se repitieran. No quería pensar porque accedió a contárselo todo a la Godaime, porque fue que reveló ciertas cuestiones que pudo haberlas negado, como ser la identidad de quien suponía estaba tras la máscara. Tampoco quería razonar, no al menos aún, como lidiaría con el clan Hyuga debido a la notoria mejoría y ausencia de Hanabi en los recintos del clan. Esta noche, como cada vez que podían estar reunidos, solo quería mirar a cada uno de sus amigos, escucharles y participar en sus comentarios.

Estar con ellos. Para ellos.

El platinado le tocó el hombro con delicadeza, substrayéndola de sus pensamientos. La sonrisa que Hinata le regaló en ese instante, pudo con la tentación de él, y rozó de manera intencional su pierna por sobre el costado de la falda violeta de la joven. Apegándose más a su cuerpo. Ella se dejó apoyar contra la pared, y él contra ella.

"Kakashi-san, ¿Estas bien?"

"Ahora lo estoy…"

"¿Ocurrió algo? Te he notado más pensativo de lo normal"

"Naruto y Sasuke. Eso ocurrió" Musitó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella. El aroma a vainilla lo embargó.

"¿Eh?..." Hinata parpadeó confundida, ¿Qué había ocurrido ahora con Uzumaki? ¿Habrían intentado secuestrarle nuevamente?

"Tengo que pedirte un favor, pues es posible que hoy a la media noche tenga que asumir otra misión de infiltración fuera de Konoha" Susurró a la altura del oído de ella, generándole un cosquilleo que no supo reconocer pero que fue bastante placentero. El suspiro que emitió de sus labios saco una sonrisa ladina al jōnin enmascarado "Esto es algo que solo puedo pedírtelo a ti"

"Entonces, daré mi mejor esfuerzo por cumplirlo"

"Ten un ojo sobre Sasuke. Creo que planeará escapar de Konoha esta noche"

El rastro cálido de alcohol en las mejillas de Hinata desapareció. Sintió sus manos enfriarse repentinamente, y parte de la conversación que tuvo con lady Tsunade cobró mayor paso.

Ninguno de los presentes pareció notar aquella pequeña conversación entre ambos, debido a que estaban más interesados en hacer rezongar a Genma.

"… una mujer que a tu propuesta de matrimonio le dijera que 'si', me sigue sonando a imaginaria." Repitió en son de broma Asuma. Para asombro de todos, el conocido fumador no había ni tocado la cajetilla de cigarros que traía en su bolsillo delantero superior de la camisa. "¿Estás seguro que no fue Anko Mitarashi disfrazada de panadera?"

"¡Joder! ¡Que les digo que no!"

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 **Un adelanto importante** (para el siguiente capitulo XI):

 ** _Haruno Sakura_** **, no tengo pensada darle protagonismo, pero si un desarrollo acorde a como yo considero que el personaje pudo haber progresado y superadose así misma. Sin dejar de ser ella. Aclaro que habrá SasuSaku, pero, con una Sakura que no se contente con migajas de amor.**

.

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO HASTA AQUÍ! Y gracias de x3** (x si no se entiende es un corazón -n-) **a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar, de agregarme a favoritos o seguirme... y de estar allí leyéndome pese a mis demoras eternas**

luz94: Hey, hey Luz-chan! Oooow muchas gracias :3! El no matar al Tercero fue una decisión que tenía planeada (en parte) El viejito siempre me agrado mucho y llore mucho cuando murió en Naruto ;w; Respecto a lo del amigo de Hinata y Genma, _Akito Meiko_ , yo no daría nada por supuesto (n-nU Ahí la TRAMPA se las estoy poniendo yo, Akito nunca estuvo enamorado de... xD (no me mates!) En cuanto Shino y Hanabi, ellos **si** están confirmados (lo siento por los que esperaban a Hanabi por Kiba o Naruto... Shino es simplemente Shino) Gracias por los buenos deseos :D! Que tengas una hermosa semana Luz-chan!

Yona: Hola Yona-chan! Todos odiamos a esos consejeros T_T mira que son unos hijos de... su mamá. Se que en algunas historias, o en el mismo anime de Naruto (y Boruto) los redimen pero yo, los odio (-_-) Kabuto fue capturado, se que ha quedado bastante incierto el tema y planeo retomarlo en el capitulo que viene con una visita de Hinata a la prisión. Orochimaru sigue vivo :'V ese es como Lía, duro de morir. Nos estamos leyendo!

shiro5580: Bienvenida Shiro-chan! (O deberia ser 'san' n-nU) Bateamos para el mismo bando, el SasuHina! Hay fics geniales de ellos dos, que me dejan co la sensacion de "Ah! No existe ninguna pareja tan hermosa como ellos!" Lo cual no explica para nada porque escribo este KakaHina pero bue -.-U ¿Que cosas, no? Lo del estilo nuevo del pelo de Hinata lo decidí por que creo que ella estaría honrada y orgullosa de llevar en alto el sellado que le otorgo Kushina para liberarla (o bueno, no sé, Hinata seria muy kawai en estas cosas *u*) Lo de la cercanía de Hinata y Naruto ira en progreso, así como Hinata en el anime admiro a Naruto y su camino shinobi, es el turno ahora de admirar a una Hinata doce años mayor a él. ¡EL EMO! ¡Hay diosito! Hahahaha... Tranqui, tranqui, en eso consiste el capitulo siguiente ¡Vamos a ver que hacemos como el Sasuki-Emo-Culo de pato! Saludos desde Argentina Shiro-chan :3

Yumi-Chan-Hime: Holiwis Yumi-Hime! Itachi si aparecerá ;) Con respecto a lo de los celadores, Genma le dijo a Asuma que los cuatro son los que tienen que cuidar a Hinata (oxease; Gai, Genma, Asuma y Kakashi...) Lo de Akito es algo tratare más adelante y que lo único que importa de eso, es que le confunda a Kakashi. Más que no cambiar las cosas con Hinata, Kakashi no quiere perder lo que tiene con ella D: por eso es que no se nos arriesga del todo el TONTO!

MichiShisui: Michi-chan! Muchas gracias! La verdad una de las escenas en las que mas borre y rescribi a sido la del capitulo VI en la pelea de HanabivsNeji. No precisamente por ellos, si no por la reacción de la gente a su alrededor. Principalmente la de Hinata. Lo de GenmaxAnko lo estoy reconsiderando... Con respecto a que clase de relación tenían Hinata, Shisui, e Itachi puede que le desarrolle (brevemente) en el cap XI. De todas maneras ya he dejado claro que mientras Hinata era apegada a Shisui, un policia y ella una chunin, Itachi era apegado a Kakashi puesto que ambos estaban en anbu.

Patohf: ¡Bienvenida a mi fics, Pato-chan! Te recuerdo con mucho cariño desde el fics "Eres Mi futuro" :3 Gracias por apoyarme en esta loca idea! Saludos amiga!

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado!**

 **Sayo~**


	12. Chapter XI

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan..._

* * *

 **Capitulo XI**

.

 ** ___** _...Cuando pierdes algo irremplazable, las lágrimas caen por tu rostro_

 _Si no lo intentas nunca sabrás cuanto vales_

 _Las luces te guiaran a casa, e iluminaran tus huesos. Y yo, solo, intentaré consolarte… **_**_

.

.

Escuchó un golpeteo de nudillos en la ventana, en su ventana, tras un llamado femenino que repetía su nombre. No prestó real atención, estaba lo suficientemente somnoliento para tan solo girarse, dejar caer su sombrero de dormir en la almohada, y entreabrir sus azules ojos con la intención de inspeccionar por el soslayo del vidrio quien era el intruso que le estuviese buscando a estas horas. Sonrió como un bobo al contemplar la silueta curvilínea de cierta mujer que vestía casualmente una falda violácea y una remera rosa. Supo inmediatamente quien era.

Solo una persona en este mundo, que él conociera, tendría el cabello tan azul como la noche y la mirada tan blanca como la luna llena.

"Hinata-sensei" Murmuró, creyendo que era alguno de esos sueños propio de un puberto entrando en adolescencia.

La jōnin, quien estaba acuclillada, apoyándose en la baranda suelta del marco de la ventana, deslizó el vidrio desde afuera. Utilizando chakra en sus falanges con los que pudo adherir sus dedos a la repisa trasparente y fría. "Naruto-kun, es una emergencia. Vístete."

"¿Eh? ¿Una emergencia?" Uzumaki despabiló tras el sentir de la brisa fría que ingresaba a su cómoda, acompañado del olor a vainilla tan agradable, y otro ahora más bien agrio y familiar. El pasar tanto tiempo con ero-sennin, en estos últimos meses, le hizo reconocer con suma facilidad el hedor del… " _Sake"_

El tintineo suave del pisar con las suelas de caucho en el piso de madera, le indicaron que ella ya estaba dentro. El cabello suelto, lacio, majestuoso que solía contemplarle a diario en una cola alta amarrada, lo traía ahora libre. Aquello hizo tragar con fuerza la saliva a Naruto y sentarse repentinamente. Irguiendo su espalda y frotando sus ojos con ambas manos.

"Lamento interrumpir de esta forma, pero es urgente." Hablo Hinata caminando hasta la palangana de la luz, la cual encendió ocasionando que todo el cansancio en el menor se esfumase.

"¿Qué horas son?" Cuestiono bostezando y remolineando un poco más en la comodidad de la cama.

"Umh, deben ser pasada de las una de la madrugada…"

Los iris sin pupilas se encontraban dilatados y con venas sobresalientes alrededor de sus pómulos. Ella tenía el byakugan activado, tal cual la primera vez que la conoció.

Esto definitivamente no era un sueño.

Las mejillas zorrunas del niño de sonrojaron, la sonrisa amplia que se formó en su ovalado y trigueño rostro fue sustituida por una mueca de espanto. Si Hanabi, o alguno de los otros integrantes del equipo ocho, llegaban a enterarse que solía tener fantasías con Hinata-sensei… seguramente no lo dejarían vivir en paz. La niñata de mal carácter, cuando se la sacaba de sus casillas, era más aterradora que todas las chicas que conociese de su edad. Mucho más atemorizante que Ino y Sakura juntas. Y ni hablar si se enteraba de ello Kakashi-sensei, _"¡Estaré muerto, 'ttebayo!"_ por algún motivo, todo lo que refería a la adulta con el sello en forma de sol y siete aspas en su frente, era lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerlo al siempre despreocupado platinado de buen o mal humor.

"Está bien Hinata-sensei, no se preocupe… ¿Ha surgido alguna misión? ¿La vieja Tsunade ya no está molesta conmigo?" El rubio había hablado con la Godaime luego de llevarle el presente a Genma y de pasar tiempo con la castaña en la residencia de los Shiranui. Puso al tanto a la Senju sobre la destrucción ocurrida en la academia durante la tarde del día anterior. Recibiendo un merecido sermón y griteríos por parte de la nieta del primer hokage.

Sin embargo el niño que fregaba sus ojos y volvía a bostezar con pereza, no le dijo el 'porque' de la destrucción de uno de las paredes, ni mucho menos mencionó el pleito con su compañero que desencadenó en el desastre.

"Uchiha-kun está planeando huir de la villa"

"…" Naruto volvió su rostro hacia arriba con frigidez. Miro el accionar de Hinata, quien empezó a buscar entre los cajones de la cómoda el mono naranja que luego pasó a extender y depositar sobre la cómoda, el único mueble de la habitación, aparte de la cama y la mesita de luz. Era triste que el hijo de unos héroes que protegieron la villa acosta de sus vidas habitase en un apartamento tan poco acogedor. "¿Está hablando en serio?, ¡¿Por qué Sasuke haría semejante estupi-?!"

"Uchiha Itachi… por él lo está haciendo" Interrumpió la pregunta de Uzumaki. Esa respuesta era eminente de omisión a cualquier duda.

Hubo una sombra leve en la mirada de ella. Una sombra que pasó completamente inadvertida ante el gesto descompuesta de Naruto. En los pensares de Hinata, se aglomeraba cierta melancolía que supo dejar ir tras un prolongado segundo en silencio. La mujer se repitió una vez más, que ya había enterrado a sus muertos. Traerlos de nuevo, para añorarles y anhelar con egoísmo el volver el tiempo atrás, no serviría de nada.

Tenía un _deber_ que cumplir por la memoria de Uchiha Shisui. Y, además, _quería_ ayudar a Hatake cumpliendo su pedido.

No iba a fallarle a ninguno de los dos. Aún si tenía que quebrantar reglas shinobis, como ya la estaba haciendo al no poner al tanto de la situación a la Godaime.

"Ese idiota" El menor se levantó de su cama, arrojando el acolchado y quedando en piyamas frente a Hinata. Agarró con violencia su traje, el cual empezó a ponérselo por sobre la ropa de dormir. "¿Se encuentra lejos? ¿Hay alguien más de nosotros dos que lo sepa?"

"Haruno-chan lo está deteniendo en el paso de la salida Este de Konoha. Debemos darnos prisa"

"Sakura-chan…" Murmuró el niño sintiendo que el sabor a bilis se anudaba en su garganta. De todas las personas, la chica de cabello rosado que él juraba y perjuraba a viva voz que le quitaba el aliento, era la última persona que querría que estuviese involucrada en esa situación. No quería verla llorar. "¿Usted se lo ha dicho?"

La pregunta de Naruto fue emitida con dureza. Reprochándole en cierta forma a Hinata sobre el bienestar de su amiga.

Con suavidad, acomodando un par de prendas tiradas en el piso de la habitación, la adulta le sonrió. Comprendió que él estaba angustiándose por como estaría Haruno. El equipo de Kakashi, estaba compuesto por buenos chicos. Todo enfado de Naruto fue disuadido con aquel gesto conciliador de la mayor.

"Ie, ie. Ella, por alguna razón, mucho antes que yo llegase a mi departamento y notase a Uchiha-kun yéndose… Haruno-chan ya lo sabía."

Hinata se había cruzado con la muchacha, hace menos de unos veinte minutos. La chica estaba apoyada fuera de uno de los pilares de la biblioteca, bastante pálida, cargando entre sus brazos, varios tomos y apuntes sobre el arte ilusorio. Reconoció en kanjis dorados, en la contratapa de los libros, el nombre de _Jebran Meiko_. Se le observaba a Sakura mucho más delgada de lo que recordaba, los entrenamientos con Yuuhi y deberes adicionales que la especialista en genjutsu confiaba en sus discípulas, debían de estarle consumiendo. No obstante, expedía determinación, como si toda la fatiga que debía acarrear con sus trece años, no le afectase. La preadolescente emanaba la seguridad de haber encontrado su vocación en la vida. Más, entre todos aquellos cambios, había un brillo de preocupación en los botones esmeraldas, el cual parecía latir, crecer, expandirse, al ritmo del vuelo de una parvada de palomas que iba en aumento.

Ese mismo resplandor de angustia que diviso momentos atrás en los ojos de la menor, eran semejantes a los que Hinata notaba en ella misma cuando no tenía noticias de Kakashi por un prolongado tiempo.

"Así que Sakura-chan, ya lo sabe" Naruto pestañeó confundido, desconocía de la breve charla que mantuvieron ambas féminas, y definitivamente no entendía en qué momento se pudo haber encontrado Hinata con su compañera de equipo. Él llevaba sin ver a Haruno desde hace semanas, todo por andar de viaje con Jiraiya y en misiones con grupos que no eran el suyo. Subiéndose la bragueta del pantalón soltó un hondo respiro. "Debí suponerlo, ella… de nosotros tres, es la más inteligente."

"Creo que va, un poco más allá de la inteligencia en esta ocasión, Naruto-kun"

El aludido desvió la mirada. Entendiendo a lo que la adulta se refería. Sakura, amaba a Sasuke… "Gracias por ponerme al tanto, Hinata-sensei"

"Es nuestro deber, el no dejar que un camarada cometa un error…" Uzumaki volvió su atención a la adulta, quien ya estaba saliendo con sumo silencio por el pórtico de la ventana. La Hyuga se deslizo sobre el pórtico. "Apuremos"

Él asintió al momento de agacharse para recoger por debajo de la cama las sandalias, habiéndose vestido en menos de un minuto. Acto seguido siguió a la sensei del equipo 8.

Una vez afuera, ella empezó a correr. Hinata tenía un par de copas encima, y no contó con el tiempo, ni para cambiarse, ni mucho menos para ingresar a su piso y remojarse el rostro en el lavado para espabilar. Había activado su doujutsu, al momento de sacar la llave del masetero al costado de la puerta blanca de su domicilio, y vio, en la rampa de abajo, a Sasuke saliendo, en una actitud sospechosa, cargando una mochila azul petróleo en la cual llevaba un equipaje para un largo viaje. Como un reflejo, a sabiendo que significaba, ella corrió en dirección contraria, saltando por el balcón del pasillo y fue directo a buscar al compañero de equipo del azabache. En esta clase de situaciones, Hinata perpetuaba con la firme creencia que debían ser las personas más llegadas las que interviniesen.

Ella solo estaría allí para asegurarse que la situación no se torciera.

"Sensei"

"¿Si?"

Naruto observo la espalda de la mujer menuda que corría por delante de él. El vacío de la calle se le hizo más agradable que nunca antes, le daba ambos, un par de minutos, mientras iban en carrera para poder exteriorizar dudas que le embargaron en la tarde del día anterior. Necesitaba hablar, de corazón a corazón con la rastreadora.

"¿Cómo es que supo lo de Sasuke?"

Una de las manos de Hinata se dirigió hasta la altura de su rostro. Más precisamente la localización de su byakugan. Tal como le encontró a él a comienzos de este año, ella había notado a su compañero. Naruto sonrió. "Uchiha-kun, vive un departamento por debajo del mío. Le vi."

El rubio abrió la boca para cuestionar sobre aquella información que hasta ese momento desconocía, pero en su lugar, otra era la cuestión que más le urgía saber, la cual estaba en completa conexión con el arrebate y discusión que él tuvo con Sasuke ayer.

"Usted… ¿Conoció a Uchiha Itachi? ¿Hablo alguna vez con él?"

Fue el turno de enmudecer de la azulina. No hubo necesidad que voltease a mirar al muchacho tras suyo, su doujutsu le advertía sobre la expresión facial y ritmo disociado de acelerado palpitación. Tras esa pregunta, se escondían muchas otras que Uzumaki requería saber. Sin embargo ella no era la adecuada para contestárselas.

"No, realmente." Un intento de sonrisa surgió en la mayor. El viento de verano, el correr con libertad, la velocidad en la lentitud y en lo ridículamente casi imperceptible, le recordaban a su salvador en Amegakure. "Pero, he tenido el honor de conocer, y compartir momentos con _Uchiha Shisui_. El primo mayor de tu compañero. Él era alguien a quien he admirado, hasta considerarlo como un amigo. Aunque nunca tuve el tiempo de agradecerle ni devolverle todos los favores que hizo por mí. Es algo que he quedado a deberle."

"Y-ya, ya veo" Uzumaki bajo la mirada. Supuso de manera errónea que ese primo, también fue víctima de la masacre, y que por ende Hinata debía de albergar algún resentimiento hacia su asesino. Haberle cuestionado sobre el hermano mayor de Sasuke debía de traerle amargos recuerdos a la azulina. Además que ayer, debió de dejar una sensación amarga en el pecho de su compañero, y hoy en el de Hinata. Naruto se sintió un idiota. "Lo siento. No debí preguntar"

El niño no podía estar más equivocado en lo que suponía.

Itachi no fue quien asesino a Shisui, y eso Hinata, más que nadie, pues estuvo allí, lo sabía.

Al momento de aterrizar sobre otro de los tejados de edificios que iban dejando por detrás, la falda violácea ondeo con la brisa, revelando completamente la calza deportiva diaria que llevaba por debajo. Indicando a cuantos la viesen y comprendiesen, que pese a que ella era humana y tenía su propia vida normal como el resto, nunca olvidaba ser una kunoichi. Hinata sabía por experiencia propia, lo que era estar cara a cara con alguien que no dudaría en acabarte, en matar a tu familia, a tus amigos, a tu gente.

"No es necesario que te disculpes. Me han puesto al tanto de tu encuentro, con él, es esperable el sentir miedo y sería absurdo el callárselo."

"¿Se lo ha dicho Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ie… me lo ha dicho Tsunade-sama"

"¿La vieja?... pensé que era algo confidencial" Verbalizo el rubio recordándose que fue la misma Godaime quien le exigió no andar de bocazas.

"Lo es. Sin embargo existe siempre, una estrecha línea entre lo que es mejor o no decir, y a quien se lo vas compartir o no."

"Yo… se lo he dicho a Sasuke." El ceño de Naruto se arrugo. "Nunca debí decírselo, fui un completo idiota"

Cuando llegaron hasta el último techo, de una antigua casona que delimitaba la zona central y el camino de cemento que conducía hacia la diestra a la academia, y hacia el frente la salida Este, Hinata se deslizo cual pez en agua, rosado con la punta de los pies las cañerías, y continuo el recorrido hasta llegar al pavimento. Uzumaki, al seguirle con la mirada, maravillado de lo genial que ella hacia ver movimientos tan básicos, _igual que el teme_ , casi se llevó de frente la antena de televisión.

Cayó de cola en el cemento.

"¡Rayos!" Mascullo.

"¿Te encuentras, bien?"

"Estoy bien. No es nada" El menor ladeo el rostro hacia un costado. Incorporándose. "Lo importante ahora es alcanzarles. Tengo que arreglar mi metedura de pata."

La adulta vacilo, deteniendo sus pisadas un par de metros por delante. Quedo de pie justo cerca de la primera banquilla del camino. Espero por Uzumaki, quien debía de ir a la cabecilla. No contradijo a las palabras del crio, pese a que consideraba que hizo lo correcto en decirlo. Ya había demasiadas personas, ella incluida, que callaban la verdad de las cosas.

"Están a un par de metros del pórtico" El byakugan de la Hyuga había divisado, a unos quinientos metros aproximadamente, sobre el final del trayecto de la salida Este, a los dos compañeros del rubio. "Casi en la salida"

"Su byakugan es sorprendente" Exclamo el rubio.

La mujer negó aquello, en un movimiento pausado de cabeza. Acomodando un par de hebras de su cabello, voltio su rostro por detrás del hombro. El niño ya le había dado alcance y no había notado que ella se detuvo. De todos los muchachos en la academia, él era el primero en apreciar el verdadero valor de la amistad y de la verdad, por sobre las leyes que imponía ser un shinobi.

Naruto era tan puro que ni se le cruzo por la mente el pensar que la actitud de su compañero moreno, manifestaba ser una alta traición para la aldea. Y quizás por respeto a ese lazo, y al simple hecho que ella no era la instructora del equipo 7, se decidió por mantener un ojo atento, acatando el deber que debía de yacer en su corazón, sin dejar de vigilarles.

Esta noche Hinata estaría para Naruto y el equipo de Kakashi, observándoles desde la sombras de los árboles.

"Sigue adelante, les alcanzare a los tres en la brevedad"

"¿Eh?" El rubio pestañeo confundido. Hinata sonrió al reconocer aquel gesto, como suyo. Daba la razón a Tsunade al decir que en sus charlas con el niño, influían en él. Esperaba estarlo haciendo de manera positiva.

"Uchiha-kun necesita de ti y de Haruno-chan, ahora más que nunca. No sería prudente que yo interrumpiera"

"No entiendo, ¿Por qué interrumpiría? Usted fue la que nos puso al tanto de-"

"Ve tras él"

"Pero, pero…"

"Naruto" Llamo con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos. La brisa soplo fuerte provocando el vuelo de las hebras azulinas por el rostro pálido de la adulta. Tras esa postura rígida, había una suavidad enervante. "Ser comprensivo con tus compañeros de equipo exige que seas honestos con ellos, y que actúes de acuerdo a tu honestidad y los lazos que los unen…"

El rubio trastabillo. "¿Eso es parte de ser un shinobi?"

"No. Eso es parte, de ser amigos"

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, mas sus pisadas siguieron avanzando y sea lo que haya querido decirle quedaría pendiente. "¡Lo hare, ' _ttebayo_! Detendré al bastardo de Sasuke, ¡Es una promesa! ¡De nuevo muchas gracias, Hinata-sensei!"

"Estaré ahí pronto" El byakugan de Hinata se desactivo al ver a Uzumaki seguir en la carrera hacia sus compañeros _"Estaré ahí, para verte cumplir un milagro"_

Inhalando con cansancio, la mujer llevo ambas manos hasta la altura de su pecho y en la posición típica del jutsu de velocidad, en donde se juntaba ambos dedos superiores, desapareció. Dejando tras de sí unas huellas de humedad en el pavimento. Al reaparecer, debió hacer equilibrio sobre la rama del pino en la que se hallaba parada, y exhalar inmediatamente todo el aire acumulado hace segundos en sus pulmones. Llevo una de sus manos hasta la altura de la frente, la cual estaba tibia, experimento un reconocido mareo leve y cosquilleo molesto tras el ojo izquierdo. Aquellos eran los primeros síntomas de una jaqueca que le jugaría en contra durante el trascurrir de la mañana hasta la tarde. Un café, le sentaría de maravillas en este instante…o mejor aún _"Una charla con Kakashi-san"_

El gemido de una joven llorando, la sustrajo de sus pensamientos. Ya habría tiempo después para tomar en cuenta los síntomas de malestar que experimentaba.

"…lo entiendo" Era la voz de Sakura. Le sorprendió a la azulina, que la niña pudiera hablar con tanta claridad aun cuando se estaba desmoronando "Siempre supe que yo, no era precisamente alguien de tu agrado." El viento soplo una vez más con fuerza, junto al roció que acompañaba a la técnica de tele-trasportación de la azulina. Ninguno de los dos menores se percató de ello. "Me esforcé estos meses, por tratar de entenderte. Me abriste los ojos con respecto a Naruto… ese chico, es el mejor compañero que pudo habernos tocado."

"¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto, Sakura?" Sasuke volteo su cuello, quedando en una posición altiva ante la delgada figura de la fémina quien se hallaba a pocos pasos de él. El azabache no pudo percatarse de lo que sucedía en su entorno. Era como si sus sentidos de percepción, estuvieran ligeramente alterados.

Hinata reactivo el byakugan, acuclillándose para tener un mejor ángulo de análisis. Y gracias a su visión, el cual era capaz de dispersar cualquier ilusión, pudo comprender a la perfección lo que tramaba Haruno. Admiro una vez más en silencio a la capacidad de enseñanza y dedicación devota de la mentora Yuuhi.

El dolor en la cabeza de Hinata se intensifico. De jaqueca, empezó a considerar que quizás estuviese ligeramente afiebrada.

"Lo repetiré una vez más, ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?"

"¡A que ahora seas tú, el que me escuche a mí!" La niña extendió sus brazos, acompañando al fruncir de sus facciones. "Sé que no somos iguales… no he vivido lo que tú. No sé lo que es realmente sufrir, o estar solo" Repitió ella, obteniendo como contestación un brillo pendenciero. Él ya le había dicho aquello momentos antes. "Pero créeme cuando te digo que lo intento... Intento cerrar los ojos, y ponerme desde tu posición, mirar el mundo como tú lo vez. Y es tal vez por eso que comprendo que el decirte que la venganza no va a llevarte a lo que quieres, no es lo que está dentro de lo que tú necesitas oír. No al menos hoy, no al menos de mí"

"¿Y porque te importaría lo que yo necesito?" Sasuke giro su torso, apretando dentro de los bolsillos de su bermuda los puños. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a caminar hasta la figura de la niña y destruirla. "¿Por qué te empeñas en acercarte a mí? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Sakura?!"

"Quiero que te quedes en Konoha…" Entre las lágrimas que caían por el rostro pálido de la menor, surco una sonrisa rota. Los cabellos agarrados torpemente con una tira roja, dejando algunos mechones sueltos desprolijamente por su fleco, le daban el aspecto de alguien mucho más madura que la que correspondiese a su corta edad. Quizás en eso, ambos chicos enfrentados se parecían más de lo que se daban cuenta. Ambos eran dos muchachos que crecieron de golpe. Él por lo que aconteció en su corta vida, y ella porque… "Te amo, Sasuke. Te amo tanto que duele. Justo aquí, me lacera" Ella llevo su mano diestra hasta la altura de donde estaba su corazón, lugar que agarro entre la tela con sus dedos. "Y no te estoy pidiendo que correspondas este sentimiento, eso sería egoísta… Solo quiero que lo trates de entender, por lo menos una vez, que cierres tus ojos y trates de ver el mundo como lo vemos los otros"

"Hmf… eso no me interesa" El moreno retrocedió un paso. Exactamente un pasó. Él claramente sabía de los sentimientos que su compañera le profesaba, eran tan obvios como los de Naruto por Sakura… o al menos de esa manera los había decidido considerar. Como algo inmaduro y estorboso. Pero, el temor de que quizás estuviese equivocado lo embargo.

"Entonces tendré que gritártelo… ¡No estás solo! ¡Aún hay personas en esta aldea, a la que nos importas! Y si no lo entiendes así, entonces, toma mi mano y permíteme demostrártelo. Yo quiero hacerte feliz, Sasuke."

Definitivamente, estuvo equivocado.

"Sigues siendo fastidiosa"

La niña no pudo refutar aquello. "Lo sé" En parte tenía razón al decírselo. Cada vez que él le llamaba de esa manera, Haruno reconocía su actitud inmadura que le llevo a separarse y pelear con su mejor amiga por un niño que aún desconocía. Por un chico que la menospreciaba. ¿Qué amiga hace eso? ¿Qué amiga abandona a aquella que te dio aprecio sin pedirte nada a cambio?

El moreno desapareció de la vista de los iris jades, y reapareció segundos después, tras de la imagen delgada de la niña. Sakura, pese a todo lo molesta que fuese, le recordaba de alguna manera el cariño incondicional que su gente le habían dado a él hasta antes de que fueran asesinados. Los Uchihas nunca fueron personas demasiado expresivas, pero estaba seguro, que a su madre, a sus tíos de la tienda Uchiha-Sembei, le agradaría que hubiese alguien que le dedicara tanto cariño y respeto como le tenía Sakura…

"Gracias por todo, Sakura"

Hinata desvió la mirada. Naruto debía de estar a pocos metros de llegar… un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios. Experimentaba simpatía por la estudiante de Kakashi, y actual discípula de Kurenai. El amor, en ese estilo, siempre le pareció extraño, algo ajeno y que acarreaba enorme misterios y dolores cuando se lo menospreciaba. El pasar tanto tiempo en su niñez con Akito, quien nunca fue correspondido en sus sentimientos por Shizune, le hacía entender cómo debían de estarse sintiendo la verdadera Sakura.

El golpe con el dorso de su mano izquierda que el moreno trato de acertar sobre el cuello pálido que estaba delante de él, anhelando noquearla para seguir su ruta, la atravesó. La figura por delante suyo era intangible. Inmaterial. El vestido rojo que ondeaba con el viento, no era el aterciopelado que recordaba haber rosado por accidente en las misiones.

"Jutsu completado; _Gensō no, ningen kanpekina, kurōn, ¡Kai!_ / Clon de ilusión, human-perfect, ¡Liberación!" Una voz, por detrás de los matorrales, opuestos al último banco del camino de la salida Este, llamo la atención del Uchiha. Los sentidos de percepción en él volvieron a la normalidad. La 'Sakura' que tuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, desapareció. "Ni por un instante, ni por un segundo… te has dado cuenta que estabas sumergido bajo una alucinación que he creado para desorientarte."

Sasuke no había sido consciente de que tan distorsionado estuvo su olfato, visión, tacto y audición. La noche se le hizo más fresca de lo que recordaba, y el olor a pastizal, humedad y al perfume de menta de la rosada, se colaron por sus fosas nasales. "Tks"

Sakura y Naruto le habian superado. Dos personas que él consideraba estorbosos, inútiles, molestas… le habían alcanzado.

En el aire hubo un ligero olor adulzado, como a vainilla.

"Se lo de tu clan, Sasuke-kun… Se lo de tu deseo de venganza, y he visto tu odio el día que me gritaste que alguien como yo jamás comprendería que es lo que es estar solo" La verdadera Haruno, emergió completamente desde donde había estado oculta, cargando con ella varios cuadernos y papeles. Había ojeras pronunciada en sus facciones, tenía el cabello mucho más desprolijo de lo que jamás le había visto, y en su frente, portaba con orgullo la bandana de Konoha. Por lo que recordaba el moreno, Naruto había alardeado sobre la pelea de Sakura e Ino Yamanaka, aduciendo que fue genial la parte en que ambas se colocaron las bandanas como auténticas kunoichis y- "Ahora es tu turno de reconocer, que si no has podido ver por sobre una alucinación de clase 'C', una de las más básicas que hemos aprendido en la academia, el irte... no es una opción. Te mataran"

"¡Eso tu no lo sabes!" Espeto Sasuke empezando a caminar, preso de un enojo que iba creciendo en él hasta tornarse en ira.

"¡¿Y tú sí?!"

"Dices que intentas comprenderme… ¡Pero ni tú, ni el imbécil de Naruto han pasado por lo que yo he tenido que pasar! ¡Tú aún tienes a tus padres!"

"¡Y tú, nos tienes a nosotros! Naruto siempre dice, que si tuviera un hermano ese serías tú"

"¡Yo tengo un solo hermano, el que mato a toda mi familia!" El deseo de destruir a Haruno, a lo que esa chica empezaba a representar en su vida, de cortar todo lazo con la esperanza de que quizás… solo quizás, no estuviese verdaderamente solo en este mundo, fue un instinto de compulsión que no quiso eludir. Fue un impulso.

Sakura no se movió de donde estaba. Él levanto su puño contra ella.

La niña cerro los ojos con fuerza, y la simpatía que Hinata sentía por la chica le hizo apretar los puños y mirar para la dirección donde una estela naranja corría a toda velocidad, llegando en el último instante para recibir en su propio rostro el puñetazo del Uchiha. Dicho puñetazo dio vuelta el rostro del rubio.

"Naruto" Llamo la rosada sintiéndose eufórica. El equipo siete tenía ángeles que velaban desde las sombras por ellos.

"Sakura-chan está abriendo su corazón y tu siendo un _teme_ … Debería darte la paliza de tu vida"

"Hmf, ya me extrañaba que no aparecieras a fastidiar tú también"

.

Un golpe en el rostro no era nada en comparación como debía de sentirse su compañera. Sasuke acababa de rechazarla, y eso era algo que Uzumaki no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar así como así. Respiro profundamente una bocanada del aire fresco, y volvió su vista hacia los iris oscuros del moreno. La palabra comprensión quedo corta en aquel instante para explicar todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para contenerse y no devolverle la trompada.

Apretando sus puños, completamente tenso, espeto. "Mira que eres imbécil, planeabas irte de la aldea a buscar a alguien que casi me mata por algo que ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte"

"No me importan los motivos que Itachi tenga contigo" El Uchiha escupió el nombre de su hermano. Desde las ramas, a la distancia, Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. El azabache era terco, demasiado para su propio bien. "No dejare que nadie se entrometa en la meta de mi venganza. Yo seré quien le mate"

Haruno tembló, empezaba a detestar la forma en que el chico que amaba se expresaba sobre sus sueños. Aunque difícilmente aquello podía llamarse un sueño.

"¡Nadie quiere entrometerse en tu meta, tarado!" Naruto rabio. "Pero el mundo no gira entorno a ti, o a lo que tú quieres. Hay otras personas que también son afectadas, ¿Sabes? Y no me digas que no te importan, porque sé que no es verdad. Eres un bastardo, pero muy en el fondo eres una gran persona"

"Cree lo que quieras" Sasuke dio un paso decidido hacia adelante, dispuesto a pechar al rubio y seguir su ruta.

El recién ascendido a chunin lo detuvo, agarrando por el hombro a su compañero de equipo. La mano trigueña, levemente percudida por la falta de cuidado y sin callos o rasguños que denotasen una mala cicatrización, se aferró fuertemente al hombro del moreno.

"Alguien me dijo, hace poco, que no es malo sentir miedo, Sasuke"

"¿Que te hace pensar que tengo miedo, idiota?" El Uchiha trato de librarse del agarre agitando fuertemente el hombro, sin embargo no lo consiguió.

"Porque lo tienes" Asevero el rubio "Yo sé lo que es mirar a esos ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre y con unas aspas extrañas... unas aspas diferentes a las del sharingan. Se lo que es tener miedo y sentirse completamente impotente. Se lo que es no querer morir." La honestidad afloro en el timbre de voz de Uzumaki. El Uchiha delante suyo, a un pie de distancia, fue el único en esa noche que vio el tintineo de las pupilas óxidos del menor. Había temor en esa mirada, pero también una decisión, la de no dejarle ir. La de no dejarle morir. "Y es por eso que me interpondré las veces que haga falta en tu camino, para no dejarte solo. Somos un equipo, ¿Aún después de que Kakashi-sensei te ato al tronco, no lo entiendes?"

"Es mi venganza, y únicamente me compete a mí tomar la vida de quien masacro a mi familia. Esto no tiene nada que ver con las estupideces de un equi-"

Naruto interrumpió los vocablos del moreno "Cuando estábamos en el puente que construía Tazuna, durante nuestra pelea con Haku… me encargaste que cumpliera tu mayor sueño si es que morías ahí. Y te dije que lo haría, pero no solo."

"Tks" Sasuke no quería rememorar aquel combate. Esa tarde fue, quizás, el momento clave en que el rubio empezó a superarle.

"Te dije que no lo haría solo, porque tú no ibas a morir. Y tampoco ninguno de nosotros va a morir a manos de Uchiha Itachi. Eres como un hermano para mi Sasuke, aunque a ti eso parece no importante."

Hinata en su posición acuclillada se apoyó, para la comodidad de su dolor creciente de cabeza, contra la rama del árbol. Le enternecía escuchar al hijo de dos grandes héroes hablar con tanta sinceridad. Solo un chico como Uzumaki, podría valorar la amistad por sobre su ego, y aún más por sobre sus miedos. En sus veinticuatro años de vida, solo había conocido a una persona así, y esa fue Uzumaki Kushina. La azulina estuvo acompañándole durante los diez meses de embarazo, y supo, por la verdad en las palabras de la difunta, que no había un solo día en que la adulta de carácter explosivo y vivaz, luchase contra sus propios temores sin dejar de lado a nadie.

Sin dejarla a ella sola ante los problemas que el clan Hyuga le imponía.

"Eso es porque no somos hermanos. Tu siempre has estado solo Naruto, no sabes lo que es perderlo todo." Sasuke retiro la mano del rubio, oprimiendo con fiereza la muñeca de este.

El rubio se zafo de la opresión, y lanzo un puñetazo con los nudillos de su mano izquierda, hacia la altura de la boca del estómago del azabache. El Uchiha se la vio venir, pero no espero las palabras que Naruto emitió a continuación, las cuales, le lastimaron por la verdad de las mismas.

"Pero se lo que es no tener nada y empezar de cero. Y eso es algo que tu pareces no haber considerado aún…" El golpe dejo sin aire a Sasuke. El dolor en la mejilla de Naruto desapareció. "Da miedo empezar de nuevo, pero es lo que hay. Afróntalo"

Las pupilas oscuras se dilataron, el doujutsu Uchiha emergió junto con el dueto de aspas que hasta en aquel momento había alcanzado a tener. Había cierta ingenuidad en Sasuke, pese a todo lo que él haya vivido, era un niño. Un preadolescente lastimado y que nunca pudo sanarse, tratando siempre de esconderse tras corazas y corazas de altanería. La rastreadora dejo que se cerrasen sus parpados, se cuestionó en silencio el cómo se podía ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado. "No, ese no es el problema" Se corrigió inmediatamente "Uchiha-kun debe aceptar primero sus límites y virtudes para saber qué es lo que necesita en su vida… para empezar a prosperar. Pero aún es muy joven, ellos tres lo son."

"Si no vas a dejarme el paso libre, entonces tendré que sacarte por las malas" Un codazo emitido por Sasuke, directo a la altura del tórax del rubio, le hizo a Naruto soltar un jadeo adolorido. El golpe había dado casi a la altura de donde latía el corazón del menor.

"No tan solo tendrás que sacar por las malas a Naruto" Sakura en un gesto torpe, aparto de su pecho lo que había estado sosteniendo y lo dejo caer. Sus libros y apuntes se estrellaron contra el suelo, a sabiendo que si en la biblioteca, o su mentora Yuuhi, llegaban a enterarse del mal cuidado que le daba a los materiales de estudio, le darían un sermón de esos que, al menos ella, estaba acostumbrada a presenciar que le dieran a Naruto. No a ella. "También vas a tener que sacarme a mí del paso, Sasuke-kun. Porque dejarte ir, no es una opción."

"Hmf, no te consideres tanto" Hubo un choque entre la mirada del sharingan activo y los iris jades de Haruno. Las aspas giraron sin obtener el resultado deseado "No porque me hayas atrapado en un genjutsu básico, quiere decir que estemos en el mismo nivel."

Naruto doblado del dolor, tratando de recuperar la compostura, pestañeo confundido. El golpe de Sasuke había sido demasiado acertado, golpeando sobre el área de la aorta. Aquello debía de ser alguna influencia de Aburame Shino, el único de sus compañeros de generación que tenía conocimientos sobre la anatomía. Algún día interrogaría a Shino, sobre cómo es que sabía tantas cosas que a simple vista quizás era inútiles.

"¡¿Tu, caíste en un genjutsu?! ¡¿Tu?!"

"No volverá a pasar" Gruño el moreno, ante la pregunta sosa del rubio. "No volveré a caer ante algo tan mediocre"

"¿Pero caíste?" Reitero con genuina incredibilidad.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia."

"Kurenai-shisho comento una vez, que el gran problema de nuestros colegas los shinobis, es que nunca valoran el esfuerzo de sus compañeras las kunoichis." Sakura ataño a una posición aprendida durante las clases de taijutsu con Kakashi. El antebrazo delgado de la rosada se posiciono adelante, a la altura de sus clavículas, mientras el puño diestro se encontraba en reposo, dispuesto a lanzarse en cualquier momento al ataque. La luz clara del astro blanco, do un brillo de astucia en la sonrisa ladeada que adquirió la chica. Hinata sintió que volvía a tener once años, y que en lugar de Sakura, estaba una Kurenai de quince años retando a un Asuma igualmente joven. "Yo estoy en camino de estar al mismo nivel que ustedes, ¡No me subestimen por ser una chica!"

El rubio, sobándose por última vez el área golpeada, con el dolor mitigado, esbozó una sonrisa de ánimos. Esta era la actitud aguerrida que le fascinaba de su compañera. "Siempre he considerado que eres fabulosa, Sakura-chan. A mí no tienes que demostrarme nada. De veras."

"Emh… lo sé, Naruto. Sé que a ti no tengo que demostrártelo" La rosada se guardó para sí misma el decir, que él era el único que siempre la comprendió. Algún día lo rebelaría, solo necesitaba tiempo y dejar su orgullo de lado.

"Tu consideras como igual a cualquiera, idiota" Riño Sasuke, recibiendo como contestación un puñetazo por parte de su compañera y una patada venida del chunin. El moreno tomo con las palmas de sus manos las extremidades que se disponían a callarle. De no ser por el doujutsu, le hubiese costado prevenirse del puño de Sakura, pues no espero que ella fuese a atacarle.

La influencia de Uzumaki Naruto hacía de apoyo para la nueva determinación de Haruno.

El rubio zafo de un jalón su tobillo del agarre de las falanges del moreno. La fuerza del movimiento brusco, le hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! / ¡ _Clones de sombras_!" Rugió Naruto al momento que posicionaba sus falanges en el sello de su técnica más utilizada por él estos últimos meses. Un espeso humo les rodeo, Sakura aprovecho aquello para soltarse de la mano cálida y mucho más suave que la de ella, retrocediendo seis pasos para mantenerse en posición. Un par de copias solidad del rubio se propulsaron hacia la parte superior, emergiendo de la neblina "¡Esto recién empieza, _teme_!"

"Ya veremos si te dura demasiado esa actitud, _dobe_ "

Hinata no pudo evitar evocar el momento que ocurrió durante horas atrás, con Maito, Yuuhi y Sarutobi en el Barbe-Q. Los años pasaban, y las generaciones, las situaciones, y las vivencias podía cambiar, pero entre las casualidades, siendo que la casualidad quizás nunca existió, tenía ante ella, sin que notasen su presencia, una situación ya vivida, no tan solo una vez, sino varias.

Un compañero que se fue, como ocurrió con Asuma Sarutobi, y con otros que jamás regresarían.

Una mujer enamorada que tuvo que encontrar su fortaleza real por sí misma, tal cual lo hizo Yuuhi Kurenai.

Un completo alborotador, con un nindo que profesaba a viva voz y que hacia hasta lo imparable por mantener a su equipo unido. Dos rostros risueños se vinieron al pensamiento de la azulina, uno de ellos fue el de Maito Gai. Sin embargo, había más personas como él. Muchos más.

Y era un gran alivio que esas personas existieran.

La luz propia del astro lunar se vio minimizado por ases de tonos cálidos; Amarillo, rojo y anaranjado.

"Rayos" Blasfemo Sakura anticipado lo que sucedería. Los especialistas en ilusión, los artistas y los estrategas, compartían algo en común… el anteponerse a las situaciones. "¡Cuidado, Naruto!"

"¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!/ ¡ _Gran bola de fuego_!" Las mejillas se Sasuke se inflaron, emanando una bocanada de aire caliente que disipo cualquier humedad y fue seguida de un fuego abrazador. La calle de cemento bajo las sandalias del trio de genins se tiño de negro, quemándose, y la esfera arrolladora de calor creció lo suficiente para seguir su curso dispersando finalmente la niebla.

Decenas de rubios y una chica que corría entre medio de ellos, escapando de la bola de fuego que les perseguía y realizando movimientos perfectos de balance de chakra en sus piernas, esquivaron por los pelos el ataque frontal, casi rosándoles las vestiduras. Un par de metros por delante, Sakura agarro de la solapa de la campera naranja a su compañero original, tirándolo hacia su pecho plano.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu./ _Remplazo de cuerpo_."

Hubo un tronco que se incinero, revelando el uso perfecto de la técnica de sustitución que Haruno aprendió en la academia. La bola de fuego continúo su curso avanzando hasta llegar al pórtico, llevándose consigo a varias copias sólidas, y a los apuntes de la genin. Por sus compañeros, ella se tendría que desvelar un par de noches más para tratar de recuperar sus estudios perdidos. En su subconsciente, aquello catalogado como Alter-Inner, tenía un puño alzado en alto y rabiaba contra el Uchiha.

Horas y horas de estudio para nada.

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, ' _ttebayo_ " Musito Uzumaki siguiendo con la mirada el impacto de la bola de fuego en una de las murallas de cemento. Para suerte de la aldea, y de la huraña Godaime, el muro de concreto no se había destruido.

"Por los pelos" Aseguro Sakura respirando entrecortadamente.

El Uchiha no tuvo tiempo de realizar otra vez la misma técnica de katon, pues, dos de las copias solidas que segundos antes habian emergido de la niebla, saltando hacia lo alto del horizonte, habían caído a la altura de él y empezaron a darle combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Uno de los clones consiguió sacarle la mochila azul petróleo de la espalda al moreno.

"Si no tienes tu mochila, no puedes irte" Sentencio la copia sólida, sacándole la lengua de manera socarrona al azabache mientras empezaba a corretear en dirección al Naruto original. Sasuke bufo haciendo desaparecer tras un golpe en la quijada a uno de los clones que le retenía por los hombros.

Si de por si Uzumaki era infantil e idiota por naturaleza, sus kage bushins lo eran aún más.

"Parece que esto será como nuestra misión de supervivencia con Kakashi-sensei. Cuento contigo una vez más, Naruto" La rosada soltó su agarre de la chamarra del menor. Se reajusto su banda en aquella frente enorme que tantos problemas le había traído de niña.

"¡Esta vez le haremos entrar en razón! Le demostraremos el valor del trabajo en equipo. Es una promesa, Sakura-chan, lo conseguiremos juntos."

La migraña en la adulta se intensifico al punto hacerle fruncir las cejas y hundir la cabeza con las rodillas. Hyuga volvió a ignorar el pedido de su cuerpo porque descansara, porque se cuidase un poco a sí misma y dejara de suplir papeles que no le concernían. Ella no era la mentora del equipo 7, no tenía responsabilidad real sobre ellos, y... No. No importaba lo que su cuerpo pidiera, se quedaría aquí, atenta, esperando que ocurriera un milagro que cambiase la paradoja de los que se van y quienes se quedan. Y si aquello no ocurría, entonces, como no pudo hacerlo la vez que Uchiha Shisui se arrojó por voluntad propia al acantilado, ella correría para retener al primo menor de su salvador de Amegakure.

El cuerpo puede manifestar abiertamente sus pesares, y recuperarse cuantas veces haga falta. El alma no. Hyuga Hinata sabía que Hatake Kakashi, tal como ella… Dejo escapar en torno a un susurro ahogado "Llevamos demasiadas personas que se han ido, y que no hemos podido ayudarles. Kakashi-san me ha confiado que tome su lugar. No puedo, ni quiero fallarle."

En el fondo sabía que no lo estaba haciendo por Uchiha Shisui, lo hacía mera y absolutamente por el platinado de mirada vaga y cansina. Le desarmaba el verlo sufrir. Se negaba rotundamente a perder aquella forma de mirarla que él únicamente le otorgo a ella. Como si le dijera, que estaba haciendo algo tonto.

 _…"H-Hatake-san, sé que usted está herido, y piensa que l-la muerte de sus c-compañeros fue su culpa. P-Pero eso no es verdad, y lo sabe. N-No podíamos hacer nada por ellos"…_

.

.

.

El mediodía se cernía por sobre la aldea, recalentando sus hombros. Suspiro aireadamente al momento que atravesó las murallas principales de Konoha. Traía la mirada gacha, y no llevaba consigo ninguna de sus lecturas a manos. Estaba agotado, pero no casando, su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle que estaba con el tiempo jugándole en contra, y que sus alumnos serían los primeros afectados ante sus, supuestas decisiones de asumir misiones en solitario para completar ciertos requisitos necesarios para el futuro. Para su futuro y el de la aldea. Él aún consideraba que la petición del Sandaime no era la adecuada. Kakashi no se consideraba un hombre que pudiera alguna vez estar tras un escritorio, protegiendo la vida de cientos y cientos de personas. Ni siquiera podía asegurar que era un buen sensei, delegaba siempre las responsabilidades de la vida de los demás a las manos de otros. ¿Qué clase de superior hacia ello? La respuesta llego inmediatamente a sus pensamientos.

 _Un ex-capitán de ANBU._

Miro a los guardias dentro de la casilla de peaje, ambos estaban discutiendo sobre quien era la cantante estrella más grandiosa. Hablaban de nimiedades, lo que significaría que no había ocurrido ninguna desgracia, por malas noticias suelen pasar de boca en boca con una facilidad escalofriante.

Al igual que los rumores.

Encaminando sus pasos, extendió el permiso de ingreso y su carnet de shinobi.

"Buenos día-" El platinado se vio interrumpido en su saludo.

"…te digo Kotetsu, la mejor cantante de estos tiempos es la vocalista de la banda _HaGoHi_. La vos de ella es una bendición para la Aldea de la Cerradura. Además de ser sumamente hermosa y estar aún soltera. Es la mujer de mis sueños~" Las mejillas de Izumo se encendieron en un sonrojo mientras caminaba para apoyarse en la ventanilla, mirando soñadoramente el horizonte, ignorando al jōnin frente a él.

Izumo junto las manos a la altura del pecho, de una manera tan cursi, que al ignorado de Hatake le hizo rodar el único ojo visible.

"Admito que esa mujer tiene una buena voz y es peculiarmente atractiva. Eso nadie lo niega…Sin embargo hay muchas cosas extrañas que merodean a su alrededor. Ella es rara, Izumo" Señalo desde uno de los dos asiento, con aires de misterios, el chunin con la venda en medio del rostro. "Acéptalo"

"¿Qué cosas la hacen rara?" Cuestiono el castaño sin quitar la expresión de bobo. "¡Anda dime, que la hace extraña!"

"¿En serio quieres que te lo repita?"

"¡Si!"

"Bien. Te lo diré" Luego de aclararse la garganta Kotetsu, empezó a enumerar "Por empezar estuvo en un campo de concentración. Fue kunoichi y llego al rango de chunin, aunque por motivos que nunca aclaro a la prensa, dejo de serlo. Rechaza a todos los hombres que se le han declarado, y se dice que es lesbiana y ha tenido aventurillas con mujeres más mayores que ella."

"¡Esas son sandeces! Nunca existieron los campos de concentración"

"Es lesbiana"

"¡¿Y eso la hace rara?!"

"No pero-"

"Lo que pasa con Hanare- _dono_ es que no ha llegado el hombre indicado a su vida. Oxease yo"

"Pff no me hagas reír. Esa clase de mujeres ni siquiera voltearía a mirar en tu dirección, Izumo"

"Ejem, ejem" Kakashi ya había aguantado lo suficiente. Tenía cosas mucho mejores que atender, que ponerse a escuchar a dos chunin alardear sobre la cantante de la banda _HaGoHi_. Una cantante que Maito Gai parecía idolatrar. El jōnin de las mayas verdes era sumamente fanático de esa misma cantante, y cada vez que salía un nuevo disco de la susodicha se ponía más insoportable de lo habitual. "Disculpe que interrumpa su interesante disputa, pero tengo que presentar mi informe a Tsunade-sama, y atender otros asuntos en los que ya voy atrasado."

"¿Ah?" Izumo pareció salir de su burbuja de ensueño. Dejo al fin su expresión de bobo y contemplo al hombre delate suyo "¿Cuándo regresaste?"

"Recién" Hatake frunció el entrecejo. Estaba incrédulo y ligeramente molesto, por el hecho de que no le habian notado.

"¿Y porque no te has hecho notar?"

"Lo he intentado. Pero ninguno de vosotros dos me ha prestado ni la más mínima atención"

"Emh, ya" El castaño recibió los papeles de permiso, los cuales ojeo de manera rápida con toda intención de aligerar la situación incómoda que se gestó entre los tres. "Valla, aquí dice que el trabajo te iba a tomar dos días completo, y lo has cumplido en menos de doce horas, ¡Eres sorprendente!"

"Es Kakashi, es algo obvio viniendo de él" Acuño a decir Kotetsu, levantándose desde su posición. "Después de todo es uno de los mejores shinobis de nuestra aldea. No te muestres tan sorprendido, Izumo"

"Tu cállate. Nadie pidió tu opinión, metiche" Mascullo el nombrando, tomado el sello sobre la mesa para autorizar la llegada del platinado.

"No es por meterme, pero deberían de estar atentos antes quienes ingresan a la aldea" Riño Kakashi tomando el pergamino que el guardia con la venda en medio de la nariz le devolvía. "Como chunins de perímetro nada debe escapárseles de vista. Es un trabajo muy importante velar por nuestra seguridad, muchachos. No se descuiden."

"Hinata-sempai ya nos ha dicho lo mismo antes de salir con sus dos genins en la mañana" Murmuraron en conjunto ambos guardias. Kotetsu retomo el habla justo antes de que el platinado siguiera su rumbo hacia la torre Hokague "Por cierto Kakashi, ¡Bienvenido a la aldea, una vez más!"

El jōnin vacilo un instante antes de asentir al recibimiento. Esa clase de cordialidad, amabilidad y atención, no estaba en los protocolos. El dueto de chunins dentro de aquella casilla, habian sido el año pasado evaluados por la mujer de melena azulina, de ella debieron haber aprendido a dar un trato más humano a los camaradas. Efecto vainilla debería llamarse aquella clase de influencia.

Sonrió tras su mascarilla, guardo el pergamino dentro de la chaqueta y siguió su recorrido a pie. Tenía esa corazonada que debía emprender a pie el camino. Varios metros por delante, cuando ingreso la ciudad, se dio la razón por haber hecho el trayecto a la antigua y no atreves del jutsu de velocidad. Sintió el chakra de sus estudiantes quienes estaban desplazándose por el patio frontal de la academia.

Los tres estaban allí. Sasuke no se había ido de la aldea.

Un alivio regodeo al platinado ante aquella novedad.

Medito sobre si acercárseles o seguir camino. Negó con la cabeza. Hoy él haría el esfuerzo por ser un poco más allegado a sus chicos. Se abrió paso entre las calles, adelantando las cuadras que le distanciaban. En su caminata apresurado, se le hizo ver por el rabillo de su ojo descubierto en la vereda paralela, a Yuuhi Kurenai tomada del brazo de Asuma. Iban demasiado metidos en la conversación que tenían como para haberle notado. Sin duda alguna, esos dos habían pasado la noche juntos. Suspiro, una oleada de envidia sana le embargo por la dicha de Sarutobi. Al menos alguien del grupo saco provecho de la reunión del día anterior. Puesto que Gai, al igual que él o Hinata, tampoco fue favorecido por los suerte. Al extravagante jōnin de mayas verdes le delegaron la ardua labor de llevar a casa a un muy picado Genma, quien tan solo quería seguir tomando y hablando sobre una panadería venida del cielo, o algo similar a ello.

Prosiguió avanzando, estando un par de cuadras del edificio.

 _"Desde su adolescencia, Genma ha sido un pésimo bebedor… Él no disfruta tomar alcohol, lo hace tan solo para olvidar problemas. Para tener su cabeza en otro lado"_ Reconoció Hatake, recordándose con malestar la primera vez que se topó con el Shiranui completamente borracho. Fue en una madrugada contigua a la hospitalización de Hinata, luego de aquel Agni Kai Hyuga. _"Dudo que siquiera recuerde que fui yo quien le informo que ella había salido de la sala de emergencias…"_

Sus puños dentro del pantalón se tensaron al rememorar ese día, en el que desde lejos, junto a otros anbus tuvo que esperar pacientemente para ir a detener aquel circo montado por los vejestorios de los ojos blancos. En ese entonces él no era realmente cercano al castaño y no tenía aún una idea clara de que significaba Hinata para él. Quizás ni siquiera la consideraba una amiga, aunque aquello no le privo de ir a visitarla como una rutina voluntaria todos los días que ella estuvo en el hospital. "Es cierto que prácticamente no hablábamos. Ella se dedicaba a mirar el techo y yo…. Le miraba como si ella hubiese cometido la mayor de las tonterías"

Kakashi detuvo sus pasos justo al lado del Arrayan en el que pendía el columpio frente a la academia. El chakra de sus estudiantes se sentía palpable, y su buen olfato le indicaba que sus tres alumnos estaban realizando una actividad en conjunto. Continúo el trayecto hasta ellos. Se vio detenido en el umbral. Volvió su rostro hacia el patio trasero, estaban intentando arreglar el muro destrozado del día anterior.

Una sonrisa de aprobación se formó tras su mascarilla.

"Creo que no sé cómo voy a poder agradecerte por esto, Hinata" Susurro allegándose hasta los genins quienes en estado desastrosos, pero a salvo. Estaban en el lugar donde pertenecían.

Con cortaduras leves en los antebrazos, Sakura, con la mejilla derecha inflamada, Sasuke, y con ojeras pronunciadas y con las ropas empapadas en sudor, los tres. En el caso de Naruto aún con el pijama de ramen bajo la chamarra. Les tomo desprevenidos al revolverles el cabello con afecto. El mismo sabía que nunca fue precisamente afectuosos con ellos. Sin embargo el efecto vainilla, se había colado en él también.

"Así que aquí estaban, ¿Eh? Arreglando el desastre que cometieron ayer"

Tras la sorpresa inicial y que Kakashi dejase de revolverles los flecos como si fueran un trio de chuchos, Uzumaki, con una espátula en la mano, y Sakura, con las falanges cubiertas en cal, adoptaron la misma posición. Se cruzaron brazos y enseriados encararon de manera conjunta al adulto. Ya no era como la primera vez, con el borrador, donde solo uno se llevaría el sermón.

"¡Llega tarde, Kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Qué excusa nos va a inventar esta vez?!"

"Mmmh, no tengo ninguna de momento." Respondió con sinceridad "Pero si terminamos con todo esto antes de la tarde, les compensare con un nuevo entrenamiento. Uno que sin duda les llevara una mejoría de sus habilidades."

El Uchiha miro de reojo la mochila azul petróleo apartada a un par de metros. Sacudió la cabeza pareciendo meditar por última vez sobre la decisión equivoca que estuvo a punto de cometer. Con sus arquetípicas palabras acepto que el quedarse, puede que fuese la opción correcta.

"Hmf… un entrenamiento serio. Suena bien"

.

.

.

Golpeo el tronco donde con anterioridad coloco unos viejos acolchados que extrajo, con permiso de Lía, del ático. Su jūken había desmejorado considerablemente en los dos meses que no pudo entrenar, debido a su condición de ceguera. Frunció el entrecejo cuando el dolor de los tenketsus de sus dedos le recordó una vez más que debía tomárselo con calma. Hanabi no quería ir con calma, no cuando era consciente de que sus compañeros seguían avanzando y ella se atrasaba. Le frustraba enormemente aquel hecho, aunque desconocía el motivo de la frustración.

Volvió a golpear con su mano diestra al árbol, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría por la espalda debido al desagrado de su sistema de chakra y bíceps que no le seguían el ritmo que se autoimponía.

Todo su cuerpo le indicaba que parara, pero su carácter es el de una obstinada, no podía retrasarse más.

"Una vez más… estos golpes son mediocres, y yo no seré una mediocre. Una shinobi no debe serlo. Una líder del clan no puede permitirse estar dudando" Se repitió la castaña bufando cuando sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente sudorosa. No llevaba ni media hora tratando de conseguir dar más de cinco golpes seguidos con la palma extendida, y a este ritmo ya sentía sus mejillas coloradas y su cuerpo todo sudoroso. Al instante que estuvo por acertar la cuarenteava estocada, la imagen de los cuerpos destrozados, la carnicería que vivenció durante la segunda fase de los exámenes chunins se remontó en sus recuerdos. Entremezclando rostros, donde en vez de esos desconocidos, el colorado de Suna asesinaba ahora al equipo 8. "Jūke- _agh_... ¡Maldición! ¡No otra vez!"

En aquella parte retorcida de la mente, donde uno se vuelve el peor enemigo y creador de los temores, sus amigos eran masacrados ante sus propios ojos. Ante su byakugan, actualmente inactivo.

 _…."no es necesario que me lo digas. Creo ya saberlo, y estaremos aquí contigo si quieres callar o si necesitas decirlo... Lo_ entendemos _. Te lo aseguro."…_ La palabra que Hinata le dedicó a Hanabi en el lavado de la torre central del Valle de la Muerte, estaban perdiendo el efecto de tranquilizarle. La niña se había repetido tantas veces, en estos dos últimos meses, aquella parte de la conversación que mantuvo con su hermana, que quizás… ya no estaba sintiéndose realmente segura.

Dudaba, y lo negaría si se lo preguntaban, pero también temía.

"Tks"

Los dedos diestros se entumecieron y la muñeca se le contracturó. Empezó a sacarse a toda velocidad las vendas de dicha mano para poder corroborar el daño superficial. Tan absorta estaba Hanabi en retirarse las vendas, en querer sacarse aquella imagen que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, torturándola, que no se percató cuando la anciana emergió de la puerta trasera, caminando a pasos cortos y con el bastón bajo la axila zurda. Lía traía consigo un pote de preparado casero. La grisácea mirada de la vieja le había estado contemplando con empatía desde dentro de casa, tejiendo mientras escuchaba la radio en el living.

"¿Por qué soy tan estúpida de pensar justamente _eso_? ¡¿Por qué?!" Se regañó la menor, dolida, cansada y frustrada.

"Porque eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a lo que sea que te esté atormentando" respondió la vocecilla aguda de la mayor.

"¡¿…?!"La jovencita dio un respingo ante la sorpresa de que le hubiesen pillado haciendo algo que le tenían terminante prohibido, entrenar. Cuando reconoció que era la vieja quien le encontró, se serenó. Si hubiese sido su hermana mayor o su madre, estaría en serios problemas "Era usted, obaa-san. Me asustó"

Lía prosiguió con sus palabras "Y si bien es verdad que algunos fuertes son estúpidos, tú no eres estúpida, Hana-chan. Mi siglo de edad me ha dado la experiencia necesaria para saber diferenciar a un auténtico estúpido, de uno que solo está confundido."

"Hnn, como sea. Lamento molestarle en horario de siesta. Trataré de hacer menos ruido la próxima vez" Musitó la castaña dando un largo suspiro de resignación. Estaba más que convencida que nunca conseguiría que la abuela de Genma le llamará por su nombre.

Negando con la cabeza, sacudiendo su enorme rodete canoso, se posicionó por detrás de la niña.

"No pasa nada. Los viejos no hacemos siestas…"

"Conozco a varios que si lo hacen"

"Me conoces a mí. Y yo no necesito más horas de sueño que las que la noche me otorga." Lía sonrió depositando su bastón de arrayan sobre la pared que comunicaba a la ventana del interior. Desde allí le había estado mirando. "Traje un bálsamo de cítricos para que te las pongas antes y después de entrenar. Es casero, lo he preparado yo misma"

El rostro arrugado de la anciana formo una sonrisa, donde sus mejillas caían hacía los costados de su rostro.

"Se lo agradezco, pero ya lo tengo todo bajo control. Puedo sola" La menor terminó de retirar las vendas, arrugando el entrecejo ante el olor agrio de lo que probablemente sería la pulpa de la lima o algún cítrico que contenía el tazón que llevaba consigo Lía. Una vez contraída las fosas de su nariz, miró la palma pálida y con magulladuras profundas. Le estaba cambiando la piel en los dedos. "Genial, primero los ojos y ahora esto, ¿Qué más me puede salir mal?, ¿Qué más?"

"Tranquila, no es para que te mortifiques"

"Usted no entiende" Manifestó entre dientes. "Nadie parece entenderme"

"Si me explicas, quizás pueda comprenderte."

Bufando, con expresión irritada, espeto. "Me estoy atrasando en mi desempeño como kunoichi. A este ritmo Kiba terminara siendo jōnin, tal vez hasta Hokage, mientras que yo… yo solo seré una…" La palabra _carga_ quedo atorada en su garganta. "No importa. No quiero hablar del tema. Solo necesito entrenar y dejar de perder el tiempo"

La Shiranui se acercó invadiendo el espacio de la genin. "Pase lo que pase, tu seguirás siendo tú. Te lo aseguro. Aún si tu amigo se vuelve Hokage o no el día de mañana"

Hanabi se mordió la lengua. Desdés la operación, empezó a sentirse incapaz de alcanzar el liderazgo de su clan, como cundo niña fantaseaba con ser como su hermana y sacar adelante a aquel lugar en donde su madre le crio. Mas siempre supo que ella no era Hinata, no contaba con la fortaleza sutil de la azulina y tampoco con la capacidad de ver el lado positivo a las penurias. Siendo que su nee-san estaba rodeada por el odio de los Hyugas, por un odio que aún no comprendía pues la historia se la habian contado a medias, Hinata supo salir adelante.

Tal no era el caso de Hanabi, quien no quería ser un pilar de optimismo como su hermana. En cierta manera, a la chica de once años, le parecía ingenuo tratar de ver tan solo el lado bello de la vida.

Suspiró. El tiempo le parecía ir demasiado rápido y ella demasiada lenta para alcanzar a los demás. "¡Tks, detesto estarme atrasando, debo hacerme más fuerte! Mucho, mucho más fuerte."

"¿Fuerte?"

"Si… los débiles no sobreviven, perecen."

"Uno se vuelve realmente fuerte, y es capaz de soportar muchas penurias, cuando sabe reconocer el ' _porque_ ' del querer hacerte más y no ser menos. Es la clara diferencia entre sobrevivir y vivir. Y ese ' _porque_ ', no puede estar en una comparación con el ritmo que llevan los otros o como son los demás, pues eso es envidia y no fuerza" La señora tomó entre sus dedos la muñeca pálida de la niña. Los redondos anteojos de la anciana parecían que iban a caerse de la punta de su nariz en cualquier momento. "Se ve peor de lo que es. Aplicándote esto, se te repondrá la piel en unos días y podrás seguir con el ritmo de tus entrenamientos"

"¡¿Y usted como lo sabe?! No fue nunca una kunoichi, no tiene ni idea lo que valen mis manos o mis ojos. No tiene idea de quién soy yo" Hanabi reventó de enojo por dentro. Ella no estaba envidiosa de sus compañeros. Kiba y Shino eran sorprendentes, y ella venció ese prejuicio sobre considerar a los de su relativa edad como unos meros bobos. Aquello se lo debía a Uzumaki Naruto… Sin embargo el '¿ _Por qué quería ser más fuerte_?' le hizo dudar, estremecerse y hablar con saña para defenderse de un miedo que estaba ahí, impidiéndole activar su doujutsu. "¡Usted es solo una simple civil que cose trajes para tipos raros como Maito-sensei, fastidia a su nieto con todo lo que hace, e inventa historias y alardea a los demás sobre su edad! Dudo siquiera que sepa lo que es una lastimadura por entrenamiento de jūken, o un combate real donde si se es un ninja estúpido lo… lo…"

"¿Lo, que?"

" _Lo matan_ de una manera inhumana…"

"Ya veo… Así que eso es lo que te está atormentando" Lía se mantuvo imperturbable, serena, no manifestó enojo ante el arrebato verborragico de la castaña. Tan solo hubo un único cambio en las facciones de la anciana. Tras las gruesas gafas de cristal, los pequeños ojos grises de achicaron "Sería sabio para el mundo que fuesen solo los estúpidos quienes estuvieran condenados. Pero el mundo no es sabio, pequeña. El mundo se confunde, teme, se defiende como puede y actúa tal como estás haciéndolo tú ahora."

"Yo no estoy confundida" Hanabi hizo la misma expresión de descontento que Genma realizaba cuando le disgustaba algo. Lía ya tenía veintiséis años de experiencia para saber cómo tratar con muchachitos tan tercos como su nieto.

O como lo fueron sus difuntos hijos. Todos ellos tenían en común el haber sido shinobis fuertes y cabezotas.

"Es verdad que nunca fui kunoichi. No sé lo que es trabajar con el puño suave o si quiera pelear con alguien cuerpo a cuerpo. Nunca lo he sabido, ni tampoco me interesa. Soy una civil que se dedica a coser y contar historias a todos aquellos que quieran, siempre y cuando, escucharme." Tomando con torpeza un poco del contenido del cuenco, la venerable anciana vertió unas gotas y parte de la pulpa que traía en ello en la palma magullada. La sonrisa de la anciana se mantuvo firme, no obstante el color gris de sus achicados ojos se ensombreció. "Quizás esa sea mi manera de hacer frente al _miedo_ que genera en mí, como en todos, el tema de la muerte. Contar mi vida…"

 _Para, con el paso del tiempo, no ser del todo olvidada._

"Un shinobi no puede tener esa clase de emociones. Un líder autentico no puede confundirse a la hora de dar su pellejo por el bien de-"

"Shh… déjame terminar con lo que te estoy diciendo" Lía esparció calmadamente con las yemas del dedo índice y medio la pomada, sin apartar su vista de la genin. Quería hacerse comprender por la Hyuga más joven, aunque esta no se estuviese prestado para escucharle. "¿Sabes que es lo más curioso del hecho de morir?"

"¿Qué nadie escapa de ello?" Inquirió la castaña alzado una ceja con notoria ironía.

"No"

"¿Que es el fin de una persona?"

"Nada tiene fin, todo vuelve de alguna manera. Tal vez cambiado, como algo siniestro, pero vuelve."

"¡¿Qué es entonces lo curioso?!"

"Que al final nos damos cuenta, unos más tardes que otros, que nunca hemos temido por nosotros mismos, sino… por la finitud y vulnerabilidad de la existencia de quienes nos rodean. Eso es lo que nos aterra; los que mueren."

"Tks, eso ya lo he dicho yo recién"

"No. Lo que tú has dicho es que un 'shinobi', o más precisamente un 'líder 'debe dar su pellejo. Sacrificarse. Y tu antes de ostentar cualquier título, eres Hana-chan"

"Hanabi, obaa-san. Me llamo Hanabi" Repitió con monotonía. Los niveles de enojo bajaron considerablemente en la menor.

"Exacto. Y como tal, debes primero pensar que es lo que tú harías... No como kunoichi, civil, Hokage o el rotulo que quieras ponerte. Esas son meras tonterías que el muy pesado de Tobirama-kun instauro hace ya más de cien años." Lía pareció perderse en el pasado. "Aún recuerdo el día cuando le plantee cara para decirle lo absurdo y estúpido que me parecía el protocolo con más de trecientas reglas de deber ninja. Ese día yo cumplí trece de edad, y Hashirama-kun me nombro la costurera oficial de los Hokag-"

"¿Lo que yo haría?" Interrumpió Hanabi, ignorando la historia tan poco probable que narraba la abuela Shiranui.

"Exacto"

"No… no entiendo."

"Mmh… Quizás me equivoque en lo que diga, pero creería, que tú 'porque' de hacerte fuerte sea para proteger a los demás de lo que a ti te está atormentando. Eso es lo que a mi parecer te tiene insegura… Pues, no se puede proteger a otros, si a ti misma no te puedes siquiera ayudar" Ante la palpable confusión de la menor, Lía aprovecho para ir retirando las gasas de la otra mano.

"Y qué… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No quiero seguir pensando en _eso_ "

La desesperación en las palabras emitidas por la niña hizo tambalear la sonrisa de la anciana.

"Yo no sé qué es lo que debes hacer… Pero, y si me permites contártelo, mi edad me enseñó una sola cosa que se repite cual ciclo sin aparente fin para este tema, en donde todos estamos conectados" Las manos arrugadas y con algunas mancha propias de la vejez, continuaron sacando las gasas con suma lentitud. Hanabi se perdió un instante en sus vacilaciones, preguntándose si su madre, una mujer adulta que rosaba con los cincuenta años, viviría tanto tiempo como la señora frente suyo. Una parte egoísta de la niña, rogaba porque así fuera. "Todo lo que llevas guardando y callando, por miedo a que lastime a otros, por miedo a que incluso hiera a tu orgullo. Suéltalo. Dilo. Porque así como tú quieres proteger a los demás, créeme, que ellos también estarán dispuesto a ayudarte a ti."

Hanabi abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, más no iba a llorar ¡Era orgullosa! Cerró sus labios, apretándolos en una delgada línea que transparentaba la tensión en su quijada. Recordó que hubo algo más que le dijo Hinata durante la conversación en el Valle de la Muerte.

 _…"¿Sabes? El miedo, no es debilidad en sí. El miedo, nos conduce a crecer, a tomar valor y ser más sencillos en aceptar que no podemos solos… Afuera están tus compañeros; Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Akamaru. Ellos son nuestro equipo, y son los primeros que estarán contigo."…_ Las dudas que se anidaron con fuerza en el pecho aún plano de la menor, se disiparon. Tenuemente se mitigo la angustia, el temor de morir y ver morir a sus amigos. Quizás ya había llegado la hora de contestarle al idiota del Inuzuka que es lo que vio con el Byakugan aquella vez, donde tanto el canino como ella, se pusieron histéricos y no atendían a razones. Ya era tiempo, que Hanabi le agradeciera con palabras a Shino por haberse quedado con ella sin exigirle nada.

Ojala, tras hablarlo con ellos y su sensei de equipo, pueda encontrar la tranquilidad que perdió al ver aquella carnicería a manos del Sabaku No…

Hanabi quería retomar sus entrenamientos como antes, y para ello, necesitaría activar su obstruido byakugan.

"¿Y a usted quien le ayuda de esa manera, obaa-san? ¿Quién cumple ese ciclo sin fin?"

Lía termino de retirar las gasas de las manos de la castaña. Los cachetes de la anciana volvieron a caer hacia los costados de su rostro, sonreía. "Mi nieto." Los ojos grises de la vieja resplandecieron. Con la mano surda, sin soltar la muñeca izquierda de Hanabi, Lía se acomodó los anteojos hacia el inicio de su nariz "Cada vez que Genma vuelve a casa, o me dedica un poco de su tiempo, o se enoja porque le he cambiado de orden las cosas de su cuarto… Sé que vale la pena haber vivido para criarle. Y también sé que él, siendo un hombre como es ahora, sabrá vivir sin mí el día que ya no esté a su lado. Aunque dudo que el muy tontuelo sepa coserse las medias por sí solo"

Ambas féminas sonrieron con complicidad.

"Cuando habla así obaa-san, omitiendo lo de las medías apestosas de Genma… Me recuerda mucho a mi okaa-san"

"Hanako-chan es una gran mujer. Tú me la recuerdas, en su carácter taciturno y en el gusto por las ropas" Apremió la anciana "Cuando te recuperes y vuelvas al recinto Hyuga, pasaras todo el tiempo que desees con ella."

"¿Alguna día, planea decirle a su nieto cuanto es que lo-?" La Hyuga menor se vio interrumpida en sus palabras cuando sintió nuevamente que ponían en su ahora mano izquierda la pomada cítrica casera. La cara de la niña volvió arrugarse en una mueca de asco.

"Que esto quede entre nosotras, ¿Vale? Si mi _nene_ llega a descubrir cuanto es que le aprecio, se le subirán demás los humos a la cabeza donde tiene esa pañoleta horrible… Llevo más de diez años tratando de convencerle que la manera en que porta la bandana en la cabeza le queda ridícula, y sé que Hinata-chan piensa lo mismo aunque por amable no se lo diga" Lía cambio el tema de manera abrupta. "¿Te conté alguna vez, que en mis tiempo éramos las mujeres las que usábamos unas pañoletas coloridas en la cabeza?"

"No obaa-san, aún no me ha contado esa anécdota… Aunque, quisiera oírla"

.

.

.

Siete, contó siete pájaros apoyados por sobre los arces del campo de entrenamiento en el que él y su equipo se encontraban. Desactivo su doujutsu volviendo su rostro por detrás, justo hacia los árboles. Arrojando una shurikens de advertencia a las aves, contempló volar por lo alto de cielo a ocho ruiseñores. Las cejas de él se fruncieron contrariado. Había un punto ciego en el campo de su visión que no conseguía prever.

Ahogando un bufido, volvió su cabeza hacia sus compañeros de equipo y hacia su mentor. Maito Gai se encontraba junto a Rock Lee de cabezas, apoyados sobre los pulgares de sus manos, hablando entre ellos sobre las bendiciones de la juventud y un par de incoherencias que ignoro.

Por su parte Tenten estaba sentada, varios metros hacia la derecha, apoyando su espalda sobre el tronco de un pino. Pulía las armas con las que había estado entrenando durante la tarde, ayudándole a él con su campo de visión y perfeccionando una puntería digna de alabanza. Pronto anochecería, y por la mañana ya tenían una misión programada para los campos de soja al otro lado de la aldea.

Ya era momento de irse.

"¡Por supuesto que si, Gai-sensei! ¡Y sino lo consigo, daré cien vueltas alrededor de los campos de entrenamiento usando mis dos manos! ¡No una mano, y la otra la llevare atada a mi espal-!"

"Sensei" Llamó Neji sintiéndose incomodo por interrumpir los vocablos de su entusiasta compañero Lee.

"¿Umh? ¿Qué ocurre?" Maito dio un giro sobre sus dedos, volviendo a quedar en la posición vertical normal. La cabeza del adulto estaba ligeramente colorada por la cantidad de sangre que había bajado hasta su frente.

"Yo… hmp…" La incomodidad del adolescente se vio incrementada cuando los tres pares de ojos le miraron con interés. Pocas eran las veces que él hablaba, aún cuando llevaba ya dos años de compartir con ellos más misiones que cualquier otro equipo de genin. "Me gustaría recibir alguna clase de entrenamiento extra, referente al ámbito del rastreo"

"¿Eeeeh? ¿Rastreo?" Cuestionaron a coro los otros dos menores.

"Si. Voy a formarme para ser a futuro un jōnin de patrulla"

Aquella afirmación tomo desprevenido al hombre de cejas azabaches pobladas. "¿Estas completamente seguro, Neji?"

"Lo estoy"

Gai dio un par de pasos inspeccionando con cierta desconfianza impropia de él, hacia la mirada sin pupilas de aquel alumno al que tanto le costaba comprender. Vio una expresión, en el castaño, similar a la que le dio el durante la primera entrevista con su equipo, el día que se conocieron. En aquel entonces el primogénito del actual líder Hyuga, manifestó abiertamente su deseo de volverse un shinobi de perímetro. Tal como la célebre Hyuga Hinata, quien en aquella época ya era conocida como los _Ojos del Gigante Heterurus_. Sin embargo aquella intrepidez de un chico que recién cumplía sus doce años, fue cambiando de manera radical durante mediado del año pasado. Aquel ideal de Neji se torció al punto que tan solo la mención del nombre de la azulina, era peligroso para la dinámica de su equipo.

Gai no era estúpido y supo notarlo. Demás estaba aclarar para él, que se sintió como pocas veces a lo largo de sus vivencias, un completo inútil por no haber podido revertirlo.

Sin embargo y por esos azares del destino, en que nada tienen que ver los dioses sino la experiencia de uno, ahora estaba aquí, escuchando otra vez, a su alumno pidiendo ser un ninja de rastreo. Ser ateo para Maito, siempre fue una cuestión de fortaleza, de decisión. Hoy lo era más que antes.

"Si eso es lo que deseas, estaré más que encantado de ayudarte con mis conocimientos. Aunque justamente esa área, no sea precisamente mi fuerte" El adulto formo una mueca de simpatía y alegría.

"Me conformaré de momento con lo que pueda instruirme"

"¿Has hablado de esto ya con tus padres, o con…?" Gai no pudo pronunciar el nombre de Hinata. El cambio de la situación era muy reciente como para que su amiga volviese a ser parte de la motivación de su alumno parado ahí junto.

"Mi otou-sama está al tanto, y el consejo de mi clan… pronto se los he de decir. Es algo a lo que voy a dedicarme con o sin el consentimientos de ellos" El castaño desvió su rostro hacia un costado, esquivando las expresiones confusas de sus compañeros. Le quedaba mucho que remendar de su comportamiento en estos últimos meses, y esperaba que su equipo en el futuro le apoyasen. "Aunque primero hay _alguien_ , con quien debo hablar, y disculparme"

La silueta de su prima menor fue en quien estaba pensando y refiriéndose.

Gai claramente pensó en otra persona. Exactamente en una mujer que era capaz de sacar lo mejor de Hatake Kakashi.

"Está bien. Si es tu verdadera decisión, pondré toda mi dedicación juvenil para ayudarte a ser el mejor jōnin de rastreo nunca antes visto"

"¡Cuenta también con nosotros, para ello!" Tenten se incorpora desde su posición empuñando uno de los kunais en una mano, y la piedra pasta gris en la otra. "Te ayudaremos, Neji"

"¡Youjuuuú!" Victorió Lee, quien de haber podido, hubiera extendido un pulgar en alto. Más debido a su posición con la cabeza aún a la altura del suelo y sus piernas serpenteando en el aire, le costaba mantener el equilibrio como para agravarlo realizando una excentricidad.

No obstante, y por alguna conexión paranormal, fue Gai quien extendió el puño diestro en alto con el pulgar levantado.

Neji asintió con quietud balanceado su cabeza agradecido.

Otra de las personas en pensó que debería poner al tanto de su decisión fue en Uzumaki Naruto. Gracias a él, había entendido que aquella genialidad que poseía, era la clave para ser libre de las ataduras de un clan que por poco lo terminaba usando como un mero títere. El consejo de ancianos Hyugas, así consiguió en tan poco tiempo alejarle las personas que importaban en su vida.

Ese enano rubio con voz escandalosa, estaba destinado a ser alguien grande algún día. Alguien capaz de prosperar en el odio, sin perecer. Tal como su prima mayor.

 _…"No somos para nada parecidos. Tú no eres un perdedor como me has llamado, muchos te consideran un prodigio y a mí, bueno… Además, cuentas con el apoyo una familia verdadera a la cual acudir. Ese no es mi caso._ _Por lo que no te preocupes, no eres como yo. Aun, sin que seas el futuro de los Hyugas, ten por seguro que hay una meta que es solo tuya… Eres un genio al fin de cuentas ¿No? Seguro que hasta ya sabes cuál és"…_

Aclarándose la garganta, Gai volvió a tomar los vocablos. "¡Para festejar esa flameante decisión de nuestro compañero, vamos a dar quinientas vueltas alrededor de Konoha!"

"¡Que sean mil, Gai-sensei! ¡No, dos mil!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" A Tenten se le cayó lo que tenía en manos, y por su expresión cansada se la veía tentada de derrumbarse de traste en el pastizal.

"Sensei" Llamó el Hyuga compadeciéndose de la chica, y de lo exhausto que también estaba él. Todos ellos necesitaban una ducha tibia. "Mañana tenemos una misión en los campos de Soja del señor Tokimi. Debemos asistir antes del alba. No creo que sea una idea sensata, quedarnos toda la noche corriendo por los límites de la aldea."

"Bien, ¡Entonces iremos a festejar a BBQ!"

Inocentemente Maito pensaba, que no se cruzaría con Sarutobi Asuma a esas horas. Aún seguía vigente la apuesta hasta agosto y su billetera, cada vez estaba más y más vacía.

.

.

.

Al salir del despacho de la Godaime, luego de entregar el informe de la misión cumplida durante la madrugada y recibir con ello un par de gritos por parte de la Senju, reprochándole por su ya bien conocido defecto de demorarse, encaró hacia la calle oscura a frente suyo, percatándose que la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Debían de pasar de la medianoche.

Camino por entre los locales, con las manos metidas dentro del pantalón de tela oscura, el cual, como gran parte de su vestimenta, exigían de un lavado y cambio urgente. Pero aquello podía esperar. Antes que nada quería llegarse al monumento de los caídos para saludar a aquellos que ya no estaban y ponerles al tanto de lo sucedido hoy. Si su difunto equipo estuviese aquí, presenciado los últimos acontecimientos de este mes, estarían orgullosos de los chicos que estaban bajo su tutela. Y Minato junto con Obito, le reprocharían por no haberles prestado la atención suficiente...

Sonrió tras de su mascarilla.

Además, estaba la posibilidad de que allí se encontraría con una colega a quien quería darle las gracias _por_ toda la ayuda que le brindo en estos días.

Por la comida casera que había en la heladera de su aseado departamento.

Por cumplir con el encargo de mantener a su alumno Uchiha Sasuke en la aldea… Uniendo aún más al equipo 7.

Y por la llana razón de siempre contar con su apoyo, aun cuando ella no tenía obligación alguna de hacerlo.

Su sonrisa se tornó en una mueca melancólica, sintió el picar de las extremidades de sus falanges. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, esta noche volvería abrazarla como hace un mes, estrechándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo que el cuerpo femenino y ajeno cabía perfectamente contra él.

Hyuga Hinata le brindaba una amistad incondicional que no escondía dobles intenciones, ni buscaba en su persona, lo que Kakashi si quería de ella. Hinata lo desarmaba sin proponérselo, siendo fiel a sí misma con sus detalles que le hacían a él, un shinobi profesional de elite, caer ante las blandas emociones que se explayaban en las novelas eróticos que leía a menudo. La única diferencia entre esos libros de ficción y la relación cercana que mantenía desde hace años con la mujer, recaía en el hecho tajante de que ella… no permitía a nadie invadir su espacio físico.

Aunque, aquella vez cuando le abrazo, Hinata no lo rechazó.

 _"¿Habré sonado demasiado insistente para que no se alejara?"_ Pensó dejando escapar un resoplido que se dibujaba entre la bruma de la noche.

Las sandalias, con suela de goma de él, se detuvieron por un segundo, alzando en alto su rostro para contemplar a la luna con el ojo diestro. El astro blanco e imponente estaba empezando a menguar.

No. No fue la insistencia de él lo que mantuvo a Hinata a su lado aquel mediodía.

Quizás aquel abrazo fue el contacto más íntimo que compartieron hasta la fecha, pero no fue el único. Si hacia memoria, Hatake podría evocar varios acercamientos entre ambos. Tantos que no le alcanzarían los dedos de la mano para enumerarlos. Hinata no rechazaba su mano como lo hacía con otros. Hinata no era borde con él, aun cuando habian ocasiones en que invadía su espacio personal como lo sucedido la noche anterior en el cumpleaños de Genma.

O, en las casi nulas situaciones, en las que él se metió de infraganti al departamento de ella… La azulina nunca le negó el paso.

Entonces, ¿Qué sucedía con Hinata?

 _"Se supone que no soporta el contacto con los demás. A Gai siempre lo ha golpeado por ello."_ Y, el se 'supone' lo subrayaba con incertidumbre en sus pensares. Pese a que desconocía lo que aconteció en aquella misión de la cual ella volvió escoltada por Uchiha Shisui, con las piernas apretadas, ropa que no era suya… Kakashi no creía que Hinata hubiese sido dañada en lo físico. Olía a vainilla, a pureza.

Era como si la hubiesen herido en la moral. Una laceración en lo psíquico.

Sacudió la cabeza despejando aquellas ideas. No valía la pena entablarse deducciones sobre aquello. Hatake se negó a preguntarle que paso en Amegakure, y el saber que ella le miró con gratitud por no haberla cuestionado, era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Era todo lo que Hinata le pidió en silencio. No preguntar sobre aquello, nunca.

Media hora después, llegó al claro. Atravesando las penumbrosas calles de tierra donde los faroles ya no alumbraban, allí la encontró. Acuclillada, con el cabello recogido en una coleta firme, junto a la piedra con cientos de nombres grabados a mano, a un par de pasos de un florero de madera repletos de calas. Esas flores debieron haber sido traídas para Akito Meiko.

"Yo" Saludó retirando una de sus manos del bolsillo para realizar un ademan de cortesía.

Con torpeza, saliendo del mutismo que la rodeaba, volvió su rostro hacia un costado mirando hacia donde venía la voz conocida del hombre.

"¿Kakashi-san?" La banda metálica que portaba en su cuello, oculta entre su chaleco verdoso abrochado, brillo por el haz claro de la Luna. Sus iris sin pupilas estaban opacos y decaídos.

Hubo vacilación al nombrarle. El único ojo visible del platinado se estrechó quedándose de pie, contemplándola. Algo no estaba bien con la joven, lo podía notar en la tensión de sus hombros y en el tono ronco de voz de ella.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Ie… solo siento un poco de calor. Ya se me pasara" La azulina contrarrestó importancia al tono preocupado de él. Se aclaró la garganta dedicándole una sonrisa amable. "¿Cómo ha estado la misión de ayer?"

Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien con ella. Hinata estaba al tanto de que su misión de anoche era clasificada, y cuando aquello sucedía, Kakashi no podía contárselo y ella nunca se lo preguntaba.

Borrando su expresión de desconcierto, que poco o nada se notaba tras su máscara, terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos. Con la misma mano que le había saludado momentos antes, se encargó de posicionar la palma sobre el sello en forma de sol de siete aspas de ella.

"Tu frente está ardiendo, ¿Tomaste algún medicamento para minimizar la fiebre?"

"Tomé una píldora de soldado en la mañana… Aunque creo que se ha pasado el efecto hace unas horas, luego de que visitara por la tarde a mi okaa-san en los terrenos Hyugas _._ " El asunto de la recuperación de su hermana menor, estaba trayendo graves consecuencias políticas en el consejo del clan.

"Y has ignorado que tu cuerpo se afiebró y seguiste con tu rutina sin detenerte a reposar. Así no vas a recuperarte" Musito para sí mismo, sin apartar la mano de la frente de ella. Hinata debía de tener entre treinta y ocho a treinta y nueve grados de temperatura.

"En eso tienes razón…"

"¿Qué voy hacer contigo, Hinata?" Kakashi vaciló unos segundos, conteniéndose de soltar un reproche al poco cuidado que ella se daba para sí misma. Él no era la clase de personas que anduviera sacando en cara lo que debían o no hacer los demás. Sin embargo, le dedicó esa mirada que ella solía interpretar como que había hecho algo _tonto_ , otra vez. "Ven, te acompañaré a casa"

"Estoy bien así"

"No, no estás bien."

"Pero quiero quedarme un poco más aquí… contigo"

El pedido fue emitido con sinceridad y ligera suplica. Ella, desde la madrugada, se había percatado que con Hatake Kakashi era ciertamente egoísta. Porque él era _especial_ para ella de una forma en que ninguno de sus otros amigos lo eran. Por él es que no hubiese dudado en detener a Sasuke si este hubiese continuado con su pretensión de irse. Aunque de momento no había pensado el cómo expresárselo, y el que su cabeza diera cientos de vueltas por el calor no ayudaba.

"Anda, vamos. No vaya a ser que la liguera fiebre que tienes aumente y mañana vuelvas a sobre exigirte como hoy"

"No. Me quedaré aquí"

"Hinata" Rechistó.

El jōnin sonrió ante el pedido de ella. Reconocía de manera consiente que su pulso se aceleró y un deseo indomable de abrazarla y _besarla,_ se acrecentaba en su interior _._ Se conformó con sacar su otra mano de los bolsillos y ayudarla a incorporarse junto a él. Estrechándola de lado contra su tórax. Durante la tarde del día, había visto a Asuma y Yuuhi en una situación similar en la que estaban, aunque con _obvias_ diferencias…

La mano helada de ella se aferró a su muñeca, y lo anómalo ocurrió… Ella no rechazó la cercanía de él.

No rechazó, de lleno, su contacto.

"Pero yo-"

"Iremos juntos, caminando. No me separaré de ti hasta verte descansando en tu departamento" Él no la dejo continuar. También quería permanecer un tiempo más a su lado, pero no de esta manera. No con ella teniendo fiebre y estando exhausta.

"Oh… vale" Los mofletes de Hinata se inflaron en una mueca infantil de rendimiento. Ese mismo gesto solía tenerlo con Shiranui durante las pláticas en las que el joven de ojos terrosos salía ganando con sus caprichos. Las mejillas de ella estaban coloradas, obviamente por su estado de salud. La azulina trastabillo con los pies adormecidos, pero el agarre firme del platinado le impidió caerse. "Gracias"

"Eso debería decirte yo a ti, ¿No crees?" Indicó Hatake empezando a caminar con la vista el monumento de los caídos. Sabía que si _ellos_ estuvieran aquí, le entenderían el que no pudiese quedarse.

"¿Ah?" Los labios de la kunoichi quedaron entreabierto, dando entender que no le estaba entendiendo.

"Yo debería ser el que te diera las gracias" Repitió al momento de contornear su rostro hacia abajo, siendo que le llevaba dos cabezas de altura a la jōnin de rastreo. El rostro de él, quedo a unos pocos centímetros del de ella. "Sasuke ha decidido quedarse en la aldea, y eso te lo debo a ti"

"No, no fue así" Hinata negó con una rotación de cabeza, meneando su peinado que se apretaba contra su nuca y el antebrazo de él. La migraña que la atormentó desde la madrugada se minimizo "Fueron Naruto-kun y Haruno-chan, ellos lucharon por su compañero… por su amigo. Los tres son buenos chicos. Yo solo les he observado a la distancia"

"De todas formas, has hecho más de lo que yo hubiese podido hacer por mi equipo. Y te estoy agradecido por eso." Volvió a posicionar su rostro al frente, siguiendo avanzando, sosteniendo el hombro surdo de la fémina a quien estrechaba contra él.

Hinata apretó su labio superior, ocultando por debajo el temblor del inferior. Necesitaba decírselo, quería expresarle de alguna forma que ella lo hizo… "Yo lo hice por Kakashi-san"

"¿Así?" Ella asintió cortando la mirada con la de él. La azulina se removió incomoda entre sus brazos, pareciendo caer recién en el hecho de lo cercano que estaban. El platinado afianzó su agarre. "Entonces, ese _Kakashi-san_ ha de ser alguien muy afortunado."

"Y también muy tardón" Murmuró por lo bajo, tratando de ignorar el que su cuerpo reaccionaba arisco. Quería permanecer junto a Hatake un poco más. Se había quedado esperándole a él en el monumento de los caídos.

"Hmp"

"Pero es agradable, y también..." A fuerza de contradecir a su cuerpo, como venía haciendo desde la pesadilla que tuvo hace unos días, apoyo su cabeza a la altura del corazón de él.

El ritmo de su pecho, se acopló al del mayor.

Kakashi ahogó un suspiro que confesaba la complacencia de aquel acto. "¿Y, también qué?"

"Es alguien _especial_ para mí"

A partir de aquellas cinco palabras, no volvieron a decirse más nada. Caminaron juntos, con las miradas que observaban los pocos faros que alumbraban las calles, y como él le prometió llegaron al edificio de ella. Al abrir la puerta principal del apartamento, una luz auguraba por el recibimiento de su dueña. Hinata podía ser una shinobi excepcional, una rastreadora capaz de encontrar huellas hasta en las honduras del océano, pero también era una mujer hogareña que entendía lo que significaba vivir solo.

Esa lamparilla encendida en mitad de la sala, alumbrando las paredes de tonos mostaza, era el único recibimiento que le esperaba. Era su manera de volver a casa.

Y ella, era la manera de volver a Konoha de él.

La ayudó acostarse en la cómoda, le sacó las sandalias y en la oscuridad del cuarto le desprendió el chaleco que supondría debía de asfixiarla para dormir. La cubrió inmediatamente con las cobijas, no mirando más allá de lo debía. El busto de ella era un secreto de clase ' _S,_ que algún día corroboraría, pero no esta vez. Tomó la temperatura de su frente una vez más, notando que esta había bajando un poco. Las pestañas de ella decayeron, rindiéndose al sueño tranquilo que hace tanto no podía conciliar. Acomodándose al lado de la azulina, Kakashi se permitió envolverse del aroma a vainilla de ella y su almohada.

Él era especial para ella.

"Y tu eres _indispensable_ para mí" Susurró Hatake bajado la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Depositó sus labios con ternura sobre el sello que liberó en el pasado y en el presente la mujer.

En la madrugada de la mañana, bajo los rayos nacientes de un día nuevo, despertó antes que la Hyuga y se marchó de allí.

Se cruzó de pasada, en el pasillo del piso inferior, con Uchiha Sasuke. El chico estaba de salida para hacer compras de suministros en el centro, sin embargo el estado somnoliento del jōnin no le permitió reconocerle, y aquello sería un suceso del que desconocería hasta años después. Cuando su mismo e introvertido alumno moreno, se lo dijese a las fueras del campamento que se montarían para los heridos que quedaban después del ataque de _Akatsuki_.

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 **¡Hola hermosuras! El capitulo, oficialmente ya esta terminado.**

 **Muchas gracias por los animos desde los comentarios y los mensajes privados. Han sido de mucha ayuda para mi :3**

 **Estoy en una etapa complicada ahora de mi vida, me MUDO e INDEPENDIZO de mis padres :')** (estroy feliz, y enojada xD) **pero tratare de darme más tiempo para poder seguir con esta historia. Lamento mucho el atrazo :(**

 **Gracias por el apoyo:** _Shiro5580_ _, Guest, Yumi-chan Hime_, _Elizabeth Sellers, beaters_

 **El extra de este capitulo, va dedicados a todos quienes han seguido hasta aqui la historia. Muchas, muchas gracias.**

 ** _Sayo_ ~**


	13. Extra-Capitulo XI

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan..._

* * *

 _( **Advetencia** : **¡** Darse una vuelta por el capitulo XI **!** Lo he actualizado el 14/01/2018, junto a este extra. Hay escenas nuevas :D. Este extra esta dedicado a todos aquellos que me han preguntado sobre la relación Shisui-Hinata)_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños Funimis-chan!_

* * *

 **EXTRA – Capitulo XI**

.

.

.

A regañadientes, siendo que ninguno de sus dos compañeros tenía el valor para ingresar a su casa viéndose tan desastrosos como ella misma estaba, la muchacha ingreso para dejar finalmente lo que pudo rescatar de las cenizas en lo que se transformaron los tomos de la biblioteca. La preadolescente Haruno anido la esperanza de que Yakumo Kurama pudiese ayudarla a recuperar clases la semana entrante cuando volviese a la mansión de la susodicha para continuar sus entrenamientos en el arte del genjutsu. Por ahora tendría que hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no despertar a sus progenitores, si su madre se enteraba que no había pasado la noche en casa se volvería la encarnación de los ogros, y tampoco estaba de humor para lidiar con el carácter sarcástico de su padre a quien seguro le haría gracia el verla en el estado catatónico en el que se hallaba.

Yuuhi Kurenai ya le había regañado en el mes anterior, por su manera de tratar con quienes la trajeron al mundo. Sin embargo a Sakura aún le faltaba cierta madurez para asumir que pese a lo excéntricos que eran sus progenitores, ellos merecían respeto y cariño de una manera mejor dada.

"Vuelvo enseguida, esperen aquí" Sakura se metió por el pórtico del hogar cerrando tras de sí la puerta principal de la morada.

Ambos chicos tomaron asiento en la escalerilla de los Harunos, el amanecer estaba a punto de emerger sobre sus hombros. Debían de ser las 06:00 am. Naruto dejó escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio, decidido a respetar el silencio que el Uchiha había mantenido desde que empezaron a caminar hacia la ciudad luego de un combate que por poco terminaba mal para los tres.

Tras largos segundos, que parecieron eternos, Sasuke dirigió su rostro hacia el perfil relajado del chunin. Las manos de él se tensaron sobre la correa superior de la mochila azul, la cual acomodo entre sus piernas. Hubo un deje de indecisión en los gestos del moreno, quería preguntar algo que consideraba insignificante pero de vital importancia para terminar de cerrar lo ocurrido horas atrás. Esta situación era algo impropio para él.

"¿Quién les informo que iba a… escapar?" La pregunta salió airosa. Emitida con dificultad y sentimientos que Uzumaki no comprendería.

De momento, era mejor que no entendiese a que iba aquella pregunta.

"A Sakura-chan nadie tuvo que decírselo, ella tiene una conexión muy fuerte contigo. Te conoce bien, fue por su propia cuenta… Eres afortunado en tener a alguien que te quiera de esa forma" El chunin de mono naranja sonrió de lado, haciéndose daño al reconocérselo. La chica que él consideraba hermosa, que había fantaseado algún día en confesarle y pedirle que fuese algo más que su amiga, en donde dichas fantasías ella terminaba aceptando, quería a Sasuke. Nunca le correspondería a él. Y quizás, si Naruto fuese un poco más egoísta con sus elecciones, si se esforzase menos en comprender a los demás tal como venía haciéndolo estos últimos meses, sin dudarlo se interpondría en aquel vínculo. Pero él no era así. Naruto aceptaba que Sakura nunca le miraría como le miraba al moreno. Refunfuñando reitero lo dicho "Eres un bastardo muy, pero muy, afortunado"

"Hmf, como digas…" El azabache decidió hacer como si no escucho aquello. Era consiente a estas alturas, que el cariño de su compañera Haruno por él era honesto y verdadero, no obstante, aún no tenía espacio para permitirse esa clase de relaciones con otros. Tal vez más adelante, cuando quisiera reconstruir su clan, buscaría en su compañera esa clase de emociones. Reconstruiría desde cero con ella, todo lo que le arrebataron. Pero aún no era el momento para aquello. "Y a ti, ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?"

Uzumaki no contesto inmediatamente, parecía meditar sobre si decirlo o no… Una chispa de empatía broto en los iris azulinos. Las palabras de la mujer que le ayudo en la madrugada a su equipo, las cuales remitían a esa estrecha línea en lo que debe o no decirse, le alentaron a ser más él. A ser más honesto, más confiado, ¿Qué importaba si un shinobi no era así? El rubio ya se había jurado seguir su propio camino.

El camino de Naruto.

"Fue Hinata-sensei, ella me lo dijo. Vino a búscame a mi departamento y no tuve ni tiempo de cambiarme el piyama. Es por eso que aún lo llevo puesto por debajo" Uzumaki abrió su chamarra descosida y con quemaduras en los puños, revelando bajo esta la ropa de dormir con estampados de potes de ramen. "Estaba a punto de tener un hermoso sueño, y me entero que mi mejor amigo se iba a ir de la aldea… Debería darte otra paliza por haberme estropeado la noche."

Sasuke bufo. "Ya me esperaba que fuese ella"

"¿Eh?" Naruto frunció el ceño, le tomo completamente desprevenido los vocablos del otro "¿Cómo que te lo esperabas?"

"Es complicado de explicar, d _obe_. Déjalo así."

"Pues dilo. Porque hasta donde yo sé, tú y Hinata-sensei no son para nada cercanos. Ella se dirige a ti por tu apellido, y Kiba ya me a comento que tú eres un grosero de primera que ni siquiera le diriges la palabra durante las misiones que se le asignan al equipo 8. Así que ahora, desembuchas."

Lo que Naruto acababa de decir era verdad. Una verdad a medias. Sasuke únicamente congenio con Aburame durante las semanas que estuvo en el equipo de la mujer de cabello azulino. Inuzuka era en extremo ruidoso y todo el tiempo le dirigía miradas indicándole que él no era parte de este equipo, y que prefería un millón de veces a la niñata engreída. Por otra parte la sensei del equipo 8… jamas le insistió para que hablase. Le dejaba ser, no pedía más de lo que era estrictamente necesario.

Tras un segundo bufido, más pesado que el primero, el azabache musito en voz baja. "Hasta que ingrese a la academia shinobi, yo crecí viéndola"

"Ah ya… eso explica todo" Ironizo el rubio cruzado de brazos esperando una mejor respuesta.

" _Tks_ , no me interrumpas y escucha" El Uchiha evito mirar a su compañero. Las pupilas de él se perdieron por la calle vacía de la cuadra. Mirando algún punto lejano. Pensando en su familia, y en todos aquellos que ya no estaban y nunca volverían. "Ella… ella era muy cercana al primer comandante de la policía Uchiha, a mi primo mayor. Uchiha Shisui. Él fue el primero en ser _asesinado_ " Comento Sasuke sintiendo que su expresión hermética decaía y sus labios se tensaban con toda intención de decaer. Se le secaba la garganta y el pecho le dolía al evocar aquella parte de su pasado "Itachi mato a su mejor amigo por poder. Le mato para despertar _esas_ aspas que has visto."

"Ya veo…" Naruto trago saliva con cierta pesadez. "Hinata-sensei menciono haberle tenido mucho estima a ese tal _Shisui"_

"Eran cercanos, o al menos eso decía a diario mi madre cuando alguien del clan se lo preguntaba. No me cuesta mucho el recordar como a mis tíos y a mi padre les parecía extraña la relación que ellos dos tenían. Hinata-s _an_ nunca fue miembro de la policía Uchiha, ni mucho menos trabajo en ninguna misión con Shisui. Ella es rastreadora, y él era un jōnin de especialidades múltiples que no necesitaba de nada ni nadie para hacerse valer o cumplir sus objetivos. Podía solo con todo, era un verdadero Uchiha. Un orgullo para nosotros…Pero-"

Sasuke se quedó con las palabras siguientes atoradas en la boca. Naruto pestañeo ligeramente aturdido, era la primera vez que oía al moreno llamar a alguien con el apelativo respetuoso de _'san'._

"¿Pero, qué?" El Uchiha guardo silencio. La comisura de sus labios decayeron finalmente en una línea de tristeza. "¡¿Pero qué, que fue lo que paso?!"

"Pero, a él... le hacía más fuerte el tenerla cerca. Se le notaba feliz cuando pasaba tiempo con ella."

El rubio creyó entender a qué se refería. Ignoro completamente el hecho de que la sonrisa de su compañero había desapareció. Una mueca socarrona se formó en las facciones del menor "Dilo más fácil; Tu primo era la pareja de Hinata-sensei, ¡Yo sabía que Hanabi se equivocaba en eso de que su hermana nunca salió con nadie! ¡Era imposible que eso fuese verdad!"

"Hmf, por supuesto que no tarado. Hinata-san y Shisui nunca fueron más que _eso_."

"¿Eso?"

"Si, eso. Solo amigos"

"¿Amigos?"

"Tks, deja de repetir lo que digo"

"Es que…no comprendo. Por lo que dices pareciese como si a él, en serio, le hubiese gustado ser algo más con ella"

"Quizás. Tampoco es como si me importase saberlo" Sasuke alzo los hombros restando importancia al asunto. Ese abrazo que él presencio como todo un chismoso entre la rastreadora y Hatake Kakashi, le descoloco. De todas las personas que habitan en Konoha, justamente aquellos dos sensei tenían que ser tan extrañamente cercanos. Y algo le decía al Uchiha, que no sería la única vez que viera a ambos siendo tan _íntimos._ "Tú me recuerdas un poco a Shisui, en ese sentido. A lo mejor, él también decidió hacerse a un lado."

"¿Hacerse a un lado?..."

Sasuke ignoro completamente la cara de perplejidad de Naruto.

El mayor del dueto pudo extraer de su memoria, con cierta facilidad escalofriante, varías escenas antes del _'asesinato'_ de Shisui, donde este siempre iba acompañado por las calles de Konoha, por las laderas del puente del rio Naka, por las veredas de los vecindarios, por la vida misma, sonriendo y conversando con aquella joven que creció para ser una mujer a quien aún no le habían pasado los años. En la mirada de ella, tal como Sasuke la recordaba de niño, seguía siendo como el reflejo del agua. Pura, cristalina, y de un extraño y fastidioso olor a vainillas. Por un lapso breve de microsegundos, rondo en sus pensamientos el hecho que el nombre Shisui significaba a _gua_ y la mirada de Hyuga Hinata era como…

"Estoy seguro de que no debería comentarte esto… pues es personal" Naruto salió de su estupefacción y volvió a adquirir un perfil sereno. Descruzo sus brazos y los dejo caer a su lado en la escalerilla. Los labios del rubio prosiguieron en su monologo "Pero, por lo que me has dicho, creo que tu deberías de saber que-"

"Sin rodeos" Corto Sasuke no dispuesto a tolerar divagaciones.

"Hinata-sensei menciono que le debía varios favores a ese primo tuyo, y que nunca pudo devolvérselos. Se la veía triste cuando lo decía. Parecía que le debía algo realmente importante… ¿Qué crees que sea?" El chunin empezó a pensar en voz alta "¿Plata? No, eso sería muy estúpido, aunque ero-sennin me debe ya más de-"

"Tks, no sabía que ella le debía algo a Shisui…"

 _Aunque eso explicaba perfectamente el motivo por el que ella se quedó con él durante el funeral de sus padres._

El ceño del Uchiha se arrugo peligrosamente, sus manos se tensaron sobre la correa de la mochila al remembrar ese suceso. Casi nadie fue al velatorio de sus familiares, pero ella sí estuvo. Se quedó a su lado hasta cuando los que asistieron se retiraron. Inclusive, estuvo con él hasta el momento de su mudanza.

Hinata le vio llorar, y el permitió que ella, una casi completa extraña, le consolase.

"Como sea, tal vez nunca sepamos qué es lo que le debía." El rubio alzo los hombros luego de haber musitado un relato completo de como Jiraiya lo desvalijo durante aquel viaje que hicieron en conjunto para encontrar a Tsunade Senju. Actualmente el ermitaño de los sapos le debía al reciente chunin más de veinte mil ryōs. "Umh, me hubiese gustado conocer antes a Hinata-sensei. Así no sería tan idiota como soy a veces"

"¿Tan solo a veces?"

"Bueno, casi siempre _'ttebayo_ " Concedió resignándose a que ante el azabache, él seguiría siendo un tarado de primera. "Ella me enseño muchas cosas a lo largo de este año, como valorar el trabajo en equipo, tratar de comprenderles y darles su tiempo a mis compañeros y _amigos_. Tu eres mi mejor amigo Sasuke, aunque seas un _teme._ "

"Hmf, aún nos queda un largo camino que recorrer a los tres"

"A los cuatro" Corrigió Naruto "Kakashi-sensei, también es parte del equipo 7"

"En eso tienes razón"

"Nos ayudaremos entre nosotros a cumplir nuestras metas" El rubio se puso de pie enérgicamente, adquiriendo una pose que pretendía ser heroica con un puño en alto. Ante los iris oscuros que le observaban, Uzumaki se veía completamente ridículo. "¡Y nuestro primer objetivo será hacernos más fuerte, sin tomar atajos! ¡Yo seré Hokage! ¡Sakura-chan, la mejor kunoichi en el arte del genjutsu! ¡Y tú, restauraras el honor de los Uchihas! Nos ayudaremos, es una promesa de equipo"

Dejándose envolver por la determinación de su alborotador compañero, el cual podía animar hasta al más amargado sujeto. Sasuke cuestiono divertido. "Y según tu _dobe_ , ¿En que incluiría eso a Kakashi?"

"En que le ayudaremos a conseguirse una novia." Una mueca maliciosa surco el rostro de Naruto "O más bien, le ayudaremos a conquistar el corazón de-"

El rubio no pudo terminar de pronunciar el nombre de cierta sensei del equipo 8.

La puerta principal de la casa fue abierta de manera torpe. Los chicos dieron un respingo pensando que por el tono chirriante de Uzumaki, se habian despertado los padres de Haruno. La idea de ser sacados a escobazos por una mujer parecida a Sakura, se les hizo escalofriante. Si la hija era de un temperamento voluble, los padres no deberían de ser muy distintos ¿Verdad? Grata fue la sorpresa de ver a su compañera quien venía hacia ellos, cargando tres tazas blancas con café recién preparado. Cuando la muchach de mal genio se lo proponía, podía ser bastante considerada.

"Les he traído algo para que tengamos energías hasta que amanezca. Aún nos queda reparar la pared de la academia que destruyeron ayer" Extendió una taza a cada uno de los muchachos. Naruto se lo agradeció ruidosamente, como sería propio de él, y Sasuke asintió de manera educada "Esta algo negro y un poco fuerte, pero sabe delicioso. Se los aseguro."

"Confió ciegamente en ti Sakura-chan. Si dices que esta delicioso, ha de estarlo" Uzumaki dio un largo y profundo trago al brebaje sin siquiera olerlo. Sasuke demoro un poco más en seguirle… el rostro de ambos chicos se descompuso en muecas que la chica no llego a ver de momento, debido a la leve resolana que surgía junto con el amanecer.

"Gracias, Naruto. Es la primera vez que preparo el café para alguien más que no sea yo, y la verdad temía que les fuese a disgustar el sabor. Kurenai-shisheo y Yakumo-chan suelen quejarse muy menudo de mis habilidades culinarias." Comento emocionada, apoyándose contra la pared del pasillo que comunicaba hacia la puerta de caoba de la casa. En una actitud pensativa, las manos de Sakura rodearon su cuenco. "¿Sucede algo? Están muy callados"

Los mofletes de Naruto se inflaron y como una lluvia oscura escupió la bebida bañando a su compañero que continuaba aún sentado e inexpresivo.

"¡Esto es asqueroso! ¡¿Estas segura que era café?!" El rubio empezó a pasar una de las palmas de su mano por la lengua, tratando de sacarse el desagradable sabor de la boca.

"¡¿Qué rayos nos has dado, Sakura?!" Siguió el Uchiha, quien si trago a fuerzas de arcadas, lo ofrecido por Haruno. "¡¿Tratas de envenenarnos?!"

"¡No sean maleducado! _Shannaro…_ ¡No debe estar tan mal! _"_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **¡Aquí con el cierre del capitulo XI!** (el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida -.-U)

 **Antes que nada, ¡Muy feliz año nuevo! ¡Les deseo, desde el fondo de mi kora, lo mejor para este 2018! El cual recién inicia :'D**

 **Ahora bien, se que me merezco una avalancha de (** ya no tomates sino **) de zapallos podridos ¡Y zapallazos de esos grandes!... Me he demorado un montón y se supone que estaría actualizando con el capitulo XII. Pero tengo una buena escusa para no haberlo hecho :V y esa escusa es que estoy modificando la pelea de Kabuto y Hinata (** la cual pertenece al cap XII **)**

 **En cuanto este extra, más que nada lo escribí pensando en las dudas (** las cuales siempre considero aunque no sepa explicarme bien ;-; **) sobre la relación de Shisui y Hinata. Se que no ha quedado del todo claro, pues Sasuke era un niñato que no se fijaba bien en lo que sucedía a su alrededor :(**

 **Ok, no. No es culpa del Sasukin... Trate de mantenerme fiel a la personalidad de él, y esto fue lo que salio. Espero que de momento conteste que tipo de relación hubo entre nuestro primer comandante, Uchiha Shisui, y nuestra Hinatita.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a quienes me han agregado a favoritos o follow :) No saben lo feliz que me pone saber que se sigue leyendo esta historia pese a mis demoras T-T** (Arigatooo!) **Y tambien quiero mandarles todos mis afectos a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario alentandome. Este capitulo, y las escenas ya terminadas del anterior, son un regalo de mí, para ustedes :D**

 _shiro5580_ : Hey, hey Shiro-chan! Espero que la demora, allá valido la pena :3 No puedo prometerte muchas cosas, Shiro-chan, pero te aseguro que abran más momentos como ese de Sakura. Muchas gracias por esperarme, y te mando un abrazote desde Argentina (icono: corazón) -w-

 _Guest_ : Guest-chan! Muchas, gracias por comprender, y desearme éxitos (yo también espero que tu los tengas ;) En cuanto a Sakura, todavia me falta hacerles algún que otro cambio, pero... por lo demás la mantendré fiel a la Sakura de Kishimoto. Hina es el angel de Kakashi (? Nah, bueno, casi... xD

 _Elizabeth Sellers_ : OnO lo siento, Eli-chan! Tratare de que no vuelva a demorar tanto, y me pone super feliz que mi fic te haya parecido genial . ¡Gracias! Espero que tanta espera, valga la pena :) Te mando un monton de buenas vibras desde Argentina!

 _beartes_ : Hola Bear-chan! Tanto tiempo :D Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, creo que pronto pasare por eso de la UNV :"( y morire ahi... Nah, bueno, no morire hasta terminar el fic xD. En cuanto a la parte de los sueños humedos de Naruto, dejame decirte que me inspire en el canon n.n, y concuerdo contigo. Kakashi mataria a Naruto si se enterase. Y siguiendo con un pedido tuyo, que lo he considerado desde hace meses ^u^ abra una mision TEAM 8 Y TEAM 7 con senseis incluidos. Espero que este extra conteste tus dudas del Shisui-Hinata.

 _Yumi-Chan-Hime_ : Yumi-samaa! Owww muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el desarrolle que le he dado a los personajes. Trato de ser fiel a como son, pero por ahi se que les doy un rumbo distinto y... que a veces no tiene nada que ver con lo que ellos harian -n- ¡Wooow, ese voto de confianza SasuSaku me llego al kora! ;-;

 _Abril Elena_ : Bienvenida a mi fic, Abril-chan! (¿O debería decir "san"? n-n) Me pone muy feliz que te haya encantado! Da por hecho que abra KakaHina (mucho KakaHina) Estare tratando de actualizar con el cap XII lo más antes posible... de momento el cap XI esta terminado. Espero que nos leamos pronto!

 _Funimis_ : Amiga, lei tu comentario cuando estaba volviendo para mis pagos y me dije... :V aquí hay alguien q sabe localizar argentinos con mates :) ¡Te mando un muy feliz cumpleaños desde mis tierras, Chubut! Con respecto a los cambios, abran unos cuantos más... bueno varios, pero seguiré la linea temporal del Anime-Manga de Naruto. Yo también sufrí con la muerte del Sandaime ;n;... Y con respecto a Neji, espero que en el cap XI quede saldado, su larga ausencia.

 _Melania Uzumaki Uchiha_ : Bienvenida a mi fics, Mela-chan! (¿O "san"? ¡¿O "sama"?! OuO) Oww, muchas gracias por compartir conmigo el que te guste mi historia. Es verdad que falta desarrollo de los sentimientos de Hinata y determinación en Kakashi... pero va queriendo. Tratare de no forzarlos, pero de apurar un poco el ritmo ;)

 **Nos estamos leyendo en el cap XII!** **Os ama, Nami-23!**

 **Sayo~**


	14. Capitulo XII

**Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Es sin fines de lucros ni... Pfff ya saben todo eso xD.** **La idea de la historia si es mía. Los epígrafes de los capítulos tampoco me pertenecen, son extractos de las canciones de _Coldplay_. Quien ha sido mi inspirador principal para esta historia.**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...recuerdan..._

* * *

 **El lugar de donde vengo**

 **.**

 **Capitulo XII**

.

 __… "Y entonces mire al cielo y vi el sol. Allí donde la gravedad empuja a todo el mundo"…__

 _._

 _._

 _._

En el momento que ingreso al despacho Hokage, seguido de sus dos alumnos y Uzumaki Naruto, intuyo que aquel llamado en el que estaban llegando con demora de tres horas, probaría de traerles consecuencias tanto para él como para todos los integrantes del equipo 7, y quizás, para _otros más_. Al dar un par de pasos dentro del cuarto, se preparó mentalmente para responder a la presente reprimenda que acarrearía el haber llegado tarde, aunque en esta particular ocasión no había sido a causa de él, sino de los menores. Particularmente, a causa de Haruno Sakura y los libros quemados que no fueron devueltos a la biblioteca.

Cuando Hatake abrió la boca para emitir una de excusa, su voz se vio entrecortada por un sonoro estornudo que no pudo reprimir. Más que estornudo, aquello había sido una tos seca y rasposa. El hombre se quedó tieso, estaba seguro que no se trataba de que él hubiese cogido un refrió, o contagio por haber cuidado durante la noche de la semana pasada, a cierta jōnin de rastreo quien sí estuvo afiebrada…

Kakashi volvió a toser cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta.

"Alguien está hablando mal de ti, amigo" Saludo Genma. "Muy, muy mal de ti."

El castaño estaba ubicado hacia el costado izquierdo de la ventana, tenía los brazos cruzados y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared de concreto. Daba el completo aspecto de haber sido regañado y puesto en el rincón de la penitencia. Era extraño el que estuviera ahí, cuando se supone, que los guardias deben de estar custodiando la torre.

"Siendo que estas aquí, no conozco a nadie más que me sacaría el cuero." Comento Hatake mirando la postura fastidiada del Shiranui.

"¿Insinúas que soy un chismoso boca floja?"

"¡Eso eres exactamente, _'ttebayo_! ¡Igual que Lía-obaa-san!" Pico Naruto, recibiendo como contestación por el otro un murmullo que término con las palabras _enclenque,_ y un, _no me compares con mi abuelita._

Genma estaba más gruñón de lo habitual.

"¡…siguen sin darnos los cálculos, Shizune!" El tono de reproche de la Senju hizo eco en la habitación. Se la notaba tensa. "¡Y no me salgas con que tienen que ver los impuestos! ¡Le hemos sembrado hectáreas gratis, ¿Qué más quieren estos infelices?!"

"La cuestión no es que hallan sembrado los terrenos" Rectifico la pelinegra. "El problema es que nuestros granjeros han invadido kilómetros de tierra propia de la Aldea del Té… Estos números no son sobre impuestos, sino de contribución monetaria para alquilar la tierra ya trabajada."

"¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que pagar por el trabajo de obra gratis?" La rubia se masajeo el puente de la nariz. "¡Maldita sea mi suerte!"

"Umh, deduzco que llegamos en un mal momento, ¿No?" Hatake se paró por delante de los preadolescentes quienes ya estaban frente a la mesada donde tanto la Quinta como Shizune, se hallaban sentadas por detrás del escritorio.

Ambas mujeres levantaron sus respectivas cabezas de entre los papeles que estaban leyendo y discutiendo. Tsunade estaba absorta en el desastre que se montaron los agrícolas por causa de una toma de hectáreas en una aldea vecina, como para notar que, a _l fin,_ el equipo 7 había hecho acto de presencia luego de tres horas de haber sido llamados.

"Tarde, como siempre Kakashi. Te mande a llamar cuando todavía había sol, no ahora que es de noche" Reto la actual líder de konohagakure. La adulta se retiró los anteojos de lectura para enfatizar la agudeza en su mirada color oxido. "Ya he hablado contigo sobre mi cero tolerancia a las demoras. No quiero escucharte decir ninguna excusa estúpida esta vez"

"¿Mmh?" Hatake fingió estar contrariado. Se señaló a sí mismo, aparentando estar desentendido. "¿Yo le he dado alguna vez una excusa estúpida?"

"Siempre das escusas poco creíbles" Murmuro Sasuke recibiendo un codazo leve en las costillas por parte de su compañera Haruno.

" _Shh_ , no meta más el dedo en la llaga, Sasuke-kun"

"Hnn…" El Uchiha rodo los ojos con descontento. No le gustaba ser reprochado.

"Creo que mejor, me retiro. Con permiso" Shizune, agarro consigo un par de carpetas, con las que salió a toda prisa del despacho abduciendo entre murmullos que tenía que ir a dar de comer a TonTon.

La jōnin medica no estaba dispuesta a quedarse entremedio de otra rabieta de su maestra y los shinobis cabezotas, ya suficiente había tenido durante la tarde.

"Definitivamente no sé cómo hace el viejo para lidiar contigo, con este entrometido" Tsunade señalo a Genma quien permanecía en su postura defensiva "y con el irrespetuoso que tiene por hijo. Son los tres unos idiotas." Farfullo.

Kakashi enervo una ceja, no comprendiendo a que vino tan repentino planteo.

"¿Puede, por favor señora, dejar de llamarme idiota?" Suplico Genma, cansado de recibir más de una decena de insultos diarios por parte de la mujer a la quien, se supone, debía de proteger.

"No, y si vuelves a rechistar te descontare el salario de hoy y de toda la semana. Ya suficiente he tenido con tus intervenciones en este día, y con el tenerte aquí para que no cometas alguna estupidez que te cueste el puesto"

El castaño inflo las mejillas y se enfurruño aún más. En todo lo que la rubia estaba diciendo, había cierta razón. Aunque él claramente no iba admitirlo.

Naruto sonrió divertido. Era la primera vez que le veía a Genma actuando como un _nene._

La Sannin guardo en una de las tantas carpetas los documentos sobre el tema agrícola. Requería de hacerse espacio en el escritorio. Necesitaba tiempo y serenarse para no estallar por el mal sabor que le dejo la 'conversación' que tuvo, hace no menos de cuatro horas, con Asuma Sarutobi.

Aquel jōnin de treinta años, se había presentado ante ella sin aviso, tan solo para cuestionarla, o más exactamente para _interrogarla,_ sobre el porqué el Sandaime seguía abogando por los convictos de prisión, cuando ya _no_ podía ni _debía_ hacerlo _… "¡Esta en sillas de ruedas! Él no debe hacerse cargo más de los presos, ¡Lo hizo mal toda su vida!"…_ Demás está decir que Tsunade lo mando de paseo, y de no ser porque su asistente estuvo ahí para serenarla a tiempo, la temeraria líder hubiese aventado por la cabeza del fumador a, el escritorio con todo los papeles y al entrometido de Shiranui quien se introdujo al despacho cuando mencionaron el nombre de Hyuga Hinata seguido del prisionero Yakushi Kabuto.

No hizo falta que le dijeran que Genma había tenido la oreja pegada a la puerta. Era algo obvio y que parecía venir en la sangre de todos los Shiranuis. " _De tal palo tal astilla. De tal abuela, tal nieto"_

Aclarándose la garganta, Hatake decidió librarse del embrollo lo más antes posible. Luego hablaría con Genma o Asuma, para esclarecer que ocurrió para que les rebautizaran a los tres, como el trio de idiotas.

"¿Para qué nos ha mandando a llamar, Godaime?"

"Lo sabrías si hubieras llegado a tiempo." Tsunade se levantó de la silla, y empezó a escarbar en una pila de papeles que tenía por detrás. Los nervios le jugaron en contra, se le cayeron al suelo varios folios con archivos ya listos, y no podía dar con el expediente que requería. "Tks, si hubieses estado presente aquí cuando te mande a llamar, ahora tendrías en tus mano la misión y yo podría estar terminando con otros asuntos… Pero no. Al parecer pedirte a ti ser puntual, es un imposible, Hatake. Un imposible."

Sakura mordió con nerviosismo la comisura de su labio inferior. Sentía sus dedos sudar y la culpa le estaba haciendo mella. No era justo que la hokage estuviera despotricando en contra de su instructor. No era justo, y no iba a quedarse callada… Como kunoichi, se haría escuchar.

Una futura especialista en ilusiones, debía de ser capaz de hacer frente a la realidad.

"D-disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero… esta vez ha sido por culpa mía el atraso." Intervino la chica emergiendo por entre medio de sus compañeros. "Yo tenía que devolver unos libros que extraje de la biblioteca… los cuales se han quemado, y el bibliotecario por poco me cancela la libreta con el pase para poder seguir asistiendo y retirando tomos de la colección de los _Meikos._ De no ser porque Kakashi-sensei intervino, yo… yo hubiera quedado vetada de-"

"¡¿Quemaste libros de la biblioteca?!" La Senju dejo su búsqueda para bordear el escritorio. Los tacones de la adulta resonaron al compás del movimiento voluptuoso de su cuerpo. Sakura asintió, dando por zanjado el no decir la verdad de lo ocurrido. "¡No tan solo deberías de quedar vetada de la biblioteca niña, sino que convendría que te replantees si es que merecen los elementos de estudios llegar a tus manos!"

La muchacha de hebras rosadas bajo lentamente el rostro, aún le faltaba valor para encarar a sus propias meteduras de pata. En eso, ella y Uzumaki eran muy distintos. Naruto sí que sabía hacer frente a cualquier circunstancia, incluso a las que no le concernían.

"Óigame vieja, no fue culpa de Sakura-chan ni Kakashi-sensei el que se prendieran fuego esos libros. Es culpa de este _teme_ que nos hizo sudar la gota gorda hace unos días, cuando trataba de escapa-" Naruto se vio silenciado al recibir un par de codazos en la boca del estómago, propinado por parte de sus dos compañeros. El chaleco de chunin que traía puesto por sobre el mono anaranjado no ayudo en disuadir el dolor. "¡Auch!"

"No sueltes eso aquí" Susurro la genin.

"Hmf… piensa antes de hablar _dobe_ "

Kakashi suspiro.

El rubio estuvo a punto de meter la pata y revelar sobre el intento de huida del Uchiha, y si aquello se hubiera revelado, Sasuke estaría metido en un gran problema que sería tildado de inmediato como _traición_ a la aldea, y por consiguiente, también los demás integrantes del equipo 7, y… Hinata. Todos ellos serian arrastrados como cómplices del susodicho intento de fuga.

Tsunade llevo una mano a la altura de las sienes donde ya podía sentir una vena creciente y latiente. No tan solo el Tercero cometía actos a las espaldas de ella, no tan solo los tres jōnins idiotas le desafiaban a sus maneras, sino que hasta los propios mocosos de la aldea le ocultaban lo que sucedía. Esto debía tener que ver con el tema de pase de liderazgo, obviamente aún no confiaban lo suficiente en su persona como para mantenerla al tanto de _todo_ lo que ocurría en la villa.

"Hare de cuenta que no he escuchado nada, mocosos." Gruño Tsunade, intentado por todo los medios bajar su enojo. Abdujo que tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le reconocieran como hokage y depositaran en ella la confianza debida. Masajeo cansada el puente de su nariz.

"Entonces, ¿Nos decía que solicito al equipo 7 para darnos una misión?" Kakashi mantuvo el porte de completa naturalidad. Él era experto en aparentar desentenderse.

La Godaime bufo. "Si, tengo una misión para ustedes. Aunque no será únicamente para vuestro equipo"

"¿Iremos a una… misión? ¿Con otro equipo?" Cuestiono con renovado interés Uzumaki, quien apenas si se le escuchaba la voz. El golpe que le dieron, lo dejo sin aire y doblado.

"Eso es lo que acabo de decir." Volviendo sobre sus pasos, se posiciono una vez más junto al montículo de papeles. "Van a tener una misión junto al equipo 8. Sera para un par de semanas fuera de la aldea."

La tensión en la habitación se minimizo.

"Genial, nos tocó con el equipo que tiene a una integrante discapacitada" Comento a mala manera Sasuke.

El Uchiha recibió una mirada mordaz de parte de casi todos los presentes. Principalmente por parte de Shiranui Genma quien parecía listo a escupirle el palillo que tenía en la boca.

"Ya me he encargado de poner al tanto a Hinata sobre este asunto." Tsunade ignoro el comentario del azabache. "Ella y su equipo consolidado por Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Hanabi están al corriente y se alistaran en la madrugada de mañana para esperarles a primera hora en la entrada de Konoha"

"Si mal no recuerdo, Hinata no autorizo aún el pedido de reclutacíon de su imouto" Manifestó el castaño. Tsunade lo fulmino con la mirada.

"¿Hyuga Hanabi va a volver al servicio?" Indago Hatake.

Él recordaba claramente la preocupación de la azulina sobre el tema de su hermana menor, y el hecho polémico de que los concejales Hyugas estaban emperrados en que la niña volviera al complejo para retomar con sus labores y entrenamientos. Si a Hanabi se la daba por sanada, si ella podía cumplir con sus funciones como kunoichi, ya no se validaría el acta de ausencia, y por ende debería de volver a los terrenos de su clan.

Tsunade Senju no era ninguna estúpida, estaba enterada de la situación, y por eso requería que la niña Hyuga estuviera activa como kunoichi para llevar a cabo ciertos _cambios_ jurídicos. Cambios que dejarían a varios vejestorios disconformes.

"No es asunto que les compita a ninguno de ustedes. A ninguno, Shiranui. Así que ya cierra el pico de una buena vez y deja de entrometerte" La Hokage hizo una mueca de victoria cuando dio con lo que estaba buscando. Sentándose nuevamente frente al escritorio se acomodó los lentes de lectura y empezó con la redacción. "La misión tiene el carácter de 'C', se trata sobre la vigilancia, _protección_ y _camuflaje_ de unos clientes mercaderes que están de paso hacia los hostales del País de las Verduras, donde llevaran una transacción con los actuales _dictadores_ que rigen. El tiempo estipulado para este trabajo es de dos semanas, se encontraran con ellos mañana, en los límites sudoestes de la Aldea Motoyoshi."

Ni Naruto, ni Sakura ni Sasuke parecieron darse cuenta de las palabras resaltadas con énfasis por parte de la adulta.

"Ya…" Kakashi no necesito más información para saber que en esta misión había algo que no cuadraba. El solo hecho de pedir dos equipos consolidados con jōnins, un chunin y cinco genins, estipulaba que sería un gran número de personas a quienes trasladar. Y siendo el País de las Verduras, un terreno desde hace medio año hostil, significaría que el camuflaje se basaría en tratar de pasar inadvertidos. Además que posiblemente estos mercaderes no fuesen lo que decían ser. "¿Eso es todo?"

"No exactamente" Tsunade retiro un par de hojas de la carpeta, donde estaba archivados los nombres y referencias básicas de quienes les contrataron. Paso a entregárselas al platinado quien repartió las hojas con los menores. "Como podrán ver en las descripciones, se trata de una familia de quince comerciantes. _Dos_ de ellos tienen entrenamiento en kenjutsu, o en otras palabras, poseen entrenamiento básico de ninjas" Las dos personas a las que Tsunade señalo, correspondían a los nombres de Yurinojō y Kikunojō "Ambos fueron muy específicos en el pedido; Camuflaje para pasar desapercibidos, y si la situación lo requiere, _protección_ absoluta y devota para el muchacho Shun."

Entre los papeles que la Hokage les extendió, había una foto de tamaño carnet con el rostro de un joven que debía rondar entre los dieciocho a veinte años. Los rasgos finos del susodicho le daban un aspecto afeminado.

"No quiero sonar grosera, pero este cliente parece… una chica" Indico Sakura captando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

"Bien. Eso sería todo, pueden retirarse para empezar con el alistamiento. Partirán en alba con puntualidad" Tsunade sonrió de lado reconociendo que la pupila de Yuuhi, era lo suficientemente detallista para ver allí donde los hombres no tienden a fijarse. "Uzumaki Naruto y Hatake Kakashi, se quedan."

Naruto, siendo el primero que quería salir del despacho, pestañeo confundido "¿Por qué tengo que quedarme yo?"

"Porque, sí."

"Esa no es respuesta, _'ttebayo._ ¡¿Por qué tengo que quedarme, yo?!"

Tsunade se reclino en el asiento. Hizo acoplo de toda su paciencia para no gritarle unas cuantas verdades al ignaro que tenía por delante. El chamaco de alborotados cabellos dorados parecía no darse aún por aludido que era un c _hunin_ , y que debía asumir nuevas responsabilidades.

"Porque yo lo digo y punto"

"¡Siempre se termina desquitando conmigo, vieja!"

"¡Deja de llamarme vieja! ¡Soy tu Hokague, maldito mocoso, tenme respeto!" La puerta quedo entreabierta tras la salida de ambos genins. "Y tu Shiranui, a ver si puedes hacer algo bien por una vez, ve a traerme un café" El castaño iba a rechistar, él no era ningún secretario de nadie. "Y apúrate. Tienes exactamente diez minutos para ir y volver."

Conteniéndose de patalear, llevando los brazos aún cruzados y el palillo inclinado hacia abajo, el jōnin que trabajo más de la mitad de su vida para ser escolta salió del cuarto refunfuñando. "Todas son iguales. Todas las mujeres son unas a _busivas."_

A este ritmo, Genma no iba a llegar a la candidatura de jefe de escuadrón de escolta, y puede que tampoco iba a tener la paga del sueldo de la semana.

"¿Cree que la llegada de estos mercaderes tenga alguna relación con el derrocamiento del Daimayo de la Tierra de las Verduras?" La pregunta de Kakashi fue emitida con un profesionalismo, que pocas veces empleaba.

De hecho, era la primera vez que Naruto le oía usarla.

La Quinta retiro nuevamente sus gafas de lecturas. Tenía exactamente diez minutos para ponerles a ambos al corriente de sus sospechas. "Tú y Hinata parecen haber sido cortados por la misma hacha... Ella también me ha planteado esa hipótesis."

.

.

.

Ingreso a horas de la tarde, rozando con el horario de centinela nocturno, por la entrada principal de alambrado electrificado de la cárcel de estatuto medio para los convictos de rango con peligrosidad 'B' de la villa. Esta correccional, que se alzaba como un edificio imponente de trece pisos, fue pensada en un comienzo como un estadio intermedio entre lo que alguna vez fue la comisaria de la extinta policía de Konoha, y de la sede de Konoha _No-Shūsei._ Sin embargo, al desaparecer la policía Uchiha, la correccional suplió la labor jurídica de hacerse cargo de todos los prisioneros que, en cuarentena, debían de ser abogados para cumplir su condena aquí o ser reportados hacia Konoha _No-Shūsei._ Este último lugar era conocido por ser la prisión de máxima seguridad del País del Fuego, se encuentra ubicado en el centro de un volcán a más de cinco mil millas de distancia en dirección noroeste.

Allí eran enviados todos aquellos convictos con cadenas perpetuas. Allí, residía el penúltimo capturado de Hinata, un sujeto de nombre _Mitsuki,_ quien rompió la cláusula de silencio sobre el secreto del paradero del Zorro de las nueve colas _…_ Y hoy, tras la última sesión de interrogación, se cerraría el caso de Yakushi Kabuto.

Si lo deportaban, el muchacho sería enviado a un infierno.

 _"Ojala, el hijo de Yakushi-san no sea otro de mis capturados a quien envíen a pudrirse allí…"_ Medito Hinata, alzando en alto su rostro.

En el pórtico, la barra que impedía el paso fue levantada ni bien ella encaro de frente, mirando hacia las cámaras de seguridad, revelando su identidad y el protector con el emblema de Konoha que pendía en el cuello. Estando una vez adentro del patio, piso el duro asbesto bajo sus pies, el cual conectaba con las napas del rio Naka donde habitaban feroces cocodrilos y animales acuáticos carnívoros como las pirañas, o al menos _esa_ era una de las leyendas de esta correccional.

Mirando a su alrededor, contemplando sin verles los rostros, conto a más de diez shinobis allí presentes.

"¡Una mujer de verdad! ¡Al fin!" Grito uno de ellos, señalándola. El tipo adquirió una expresión de regocijo que la descolo. "¡Eeey preciosura! ¡Por aquí!"

Hinata ignoro aquel colega, y distinguió entre los ninjas allí presentes al capitán Morino. El hombre de espalda ancha y protector en forma de pañoleta cubriéndole el cráneo, parecía que estaba de salida. Él tenía fruncido los labios, silenciándose a preguntar sobre que hacia ella precisamente en una de las áreas más apartadas de la interna Konoha. Era evidente el motivo por el que la Hyuga estaba de 'visita', _otra vez,_ pero seguía siendo incómodo para ambos toparse tan seguido en estos últimos meses.

Él era uno de los pocos que sabían lo que sucedió con ella Amegakure.

"Ten un ápice de respeto por tu camarada, imbécil" Regaño Ibiki al comportamiento de su subordinado.

"Morino- _taicho_ " Saludo la azulina.

"Hinata" Devolvió de forma ronca el adulto.

La pequeña silueta de la nombrada se inclinó en un acorde asentimiento, el cabello índigo recogido en una coleta alta se movió a compás de su cabeza inclinada. Ella prosiguió a la brevedad su rumbo para el interior. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada que tratar por ahora, y era mejor no tentar la suerte y evitarse el prolongar las situaciones tensas que en sus encuentros.

"Como les decía, las guardias van a montarse desde comienzo de la quincena de agosto, siguiendo el esquema hexagonal de-" Retomo la plática Morino hacia los para nada concentrados shinobis quienes siguieron de vista a la llamativa y atractiva kunoichi. Ignorándole. Un silbido y mirada de bobo surco la expresión de otro de los chunins. "¡Préstenme atención cuando les hablo!"

A pasos ligeros Hinata llego hasta la parte interna de la gris y poca alumbrada resección, donde apoyada contra un mostrador y con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, se encontraba de vigilante y directiva Mitarashi Anko. La adulta estaba contemplando la ineptitud de un recién ascendido chunin de diecisiete o dieciséis años, quien era regañado en el pasillo lateral por un _Tokubetsu Jōnin_ que debía de rondar en la misma edad que Ibiki. Hinata considero desalentador la expresión turbada y asustada del muchachito, al que evidentemente por su falta de cuidado reportarían como ineficiente para el trabajo y le denigrarían de rango.

La sección de inteligencia y vigilancia de prisiones era sumamente diligente en Konoha. No se toleraba para nada la intransigencia, por más nimia que fuese.

"Buenas tardes, Mitarashi-san" Hablo Hinata deteniéndose frente a la mesada, extendiendo un acta con permiso abogado por el Sandaime, para estar en esta área. "Vengo por la convocatoria de-"

"¡¿Tú, de nuevo por acá? ¿Pero es que no te cansas?!" Gruño la mujer de cabellera violácea dando un gran mordisco a los últimos dangos que le quedaban en el palillo. Había una caja llena de masas hervidas en una caja de cartón blanco sobre la mesada, obviamente todos eran de Anko. Mascando con la boca abierta prosiguió "Seguramente tienes cuestiones más importantes que tratar para que la gorda de Tsunade te manden a perder el tiempo en este lugar, ¡Es una mujer odiosa!"

"Godaime-sama no es quien me autorizo a venir, sino el Sandaime" Corrigia la azulina con una mueca apacible. El rostro huraño de Asuma, quien estuvo presente durante la transacción de Hinata y Hiruzen, le hizo meditar sobre las palabras que emplearía. "Tengo que llevar el cumplimiento de las leyes. La captura y el seguimiento del capturado por el cazador. Aunque… yo no sea cazadora"

Hinata vacilo en aquello último que dijo. Ella no era ANBU, era rastreadora. Siempre tuvo el mismo conflicto cuando se trataba de llevar a shinobis capturados. No sabía cómo encarar esta situación.

"¿Cazadora, eh? Lo único que debería importarte de tus capturas es llegar de una buena vez a los pantalones de Hatake, antes de que él llegue a tus bragas" Mitarashi sonrió ampliamente revelando las manchas de dulces en las encías. "Tienes a ese tipo colado por ti desde hace años, quizás hasta desde la graduación de la academia, y mientras más siga pasando el tiempo, el _lobo_ más vorazmente va a devorarte. No digas luego que no te lo advertí. Hatake te va a acorralar uno de estos días."

"…" Hinata pestañeo confundida, ¿Acaso Anko sabría que Kakashi se quedó a dormir en su apartamento hace una semana? No. No debía ser eso. Anko, como cada vez que conversaban, le hablaba de asuntos que Hinata no llegaba a entender, y tampoco quería esforzarse para entenderla.

"Ya quita esa expresión, tu ingenuidad me empalaga. Ahora, dime ¿Qué es lo que andas haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy aquí por las normas de interrogatorio semanal, Mitarashi-san. Esta es mi última visita… Al menos con el caso del hijo de Yakushi-san."

"Menuda mierda esas reglas, Hinata. Eres quizás, la única que se toma en serio el responsabilizarte por los pelmazos que atrapas, ¿Sabes que a la primera puedes delegarles a otros el problema?" La kunoichi de aspecto más rudo, arrojo el palillo sin dangos por detrás de la azulina.

Dicho palillo quedo incrustado entre uno de los bloques de la pared de concreto.

"No sería justo delegar este trabajo a otro. No al menos del todo" Contesto de manera cansada y revelando cierta fatiga por el largo día que había tenido, y el cual no terminaría allí.

Se le había sumado a su rutina, desde comienzos de agosto, un turno en la madrugada como patrullera. Y si, Tsunade Senju se enteraba que estaba aquí en lugar de encaminada hacia el exterior de la muralla… podía meterse en serios problemas. Sino es que claro, ya lo estaba.

"Me desespera esa parte moralista que tienes. Aunque admito que es parte de tu encanto. Ingenua, torpe y justa. Son exactamente las cualidades que atraen a los sujetos como Hatake" Anko era mucho menos recatada que la gran mayoría de la gente para hacer comentarios y desplantes. Ella se caracterizó desde siempre por dirigirse a los demás de manera directa e ir sin rodeos a los asuntos que le interesaban. Algunos la catalogaban como _descarada_ o que le faltaban tornillos, Hinata prefería referírsele como alguien _sin prejuicios_. "A ver, dame eso. Terminemos con esta tontería de una vez."

"Hai" Hinata entrego el acta con el pedido del Sandaime.

"Mmmh… Así que fue el _viejo_ y no la gorda de Tsunade"

"¿Esta todo en orden?"

Como un bono extra, era bastante transparente el hecho que de que Mitarashi le había tomado un cariño peculiar a su excompañera de generación. La jōnin de rastreo atribuía aquello a que Genma era su amigo, y Anko desde que fue derrotada en los exámenes chunins por Shiranui, había quedado interesada de una manera especial en él. Aunque claramente el castaño no quería tratar absolutamente nada que fuese relacionado a la mujer que tenía por delante.

Anko termino de leer la planilla, sonriéndole de una manera que llegaba a asustar a quienes nunca mantuvieron una plática interpersonal con ella.

"Por lo que dice aquí, esta es tu última sesión de entrevista con el hijo del cirujano… Hnf, no creo que el traidor vaya a decirte algo más, aparte de lo poco que Ibiki con sus métodos ha podido extraerle. El chico no quiere revelar nada que pueda dañar a su ' _Lord-Orochimaru'_ " Anko gruño "Juro que esa clase de personas, que protegen a sujetos sin escrúpulos, me hacen odiar cada día más a la humanidad. Lo odio."

El único tema que se debía tratar con cautela frente a Mitarashi, era sobre el Sannin renegado. Hinata no estaba al tanto de qué tipo de abuso habría padecido Anko durante su tiempo como discípula de Orochimaru, pero, por la mirada ida y los rasgos turbados que se generaban en su rostro cuando se quedaban meditando en silencio, la azulina podía darse una clara y vivida idea: Maltrato físico y mucha, mucha denigración.

Dentro de los pensares de la azulina, el término 'muñeca viva' repercutía como una puja en el corazón.

Sacudiendo con lentitud su cabeza, cerró los parpados ocultando sus turbados iris nacares y se decidió por bordear la conversación desde otro ángulo. Uno que fuese más ameno.

"Puede que no nos haya dicho nada relativamente importante. Pero ha dado indicios sobre el motivo que le orillo a traicionar a sus compañeros y a Konoha. Yakushi Kabuto se ha sentido como alguien que no tiene un lugar al cual proteger ni mucho menos al cual volver, y eso… es grave. Pero también es un avance, al menos para tener presente el hecho y que no vuelva a repetirse con otro camarada."

Anko golpeo con el sello el documento, autorizando el permiso de acceso para la Hyuga en la celda N° 0047.

"No has cambiado, sigues siendo una justiciera de corazón noble y considerada hasta con los sujetos que no son más que escorias… Si me pidieran a mí llevar el caso de alguna de estas lacras que están aquí, como mínimo les pediría la pena de muerte. O mejor aún, torturarlos hasta que pidan ser asesinados. Créeme en lo que te digo, ninguno de estos imbéciles que están encerrados, merecen una segunda oportunidad. Y cuando digo ninguno es, ninguno" Acoplo Mitarashi devolviéndole la planilla y entregándole un juego de llaves. "Ten. Te daré media hora para que hables a solas con él. Luego yo misma encargare de hacer el papeleo para que los transpasen a _No-Shūsei_ "

"¿No tendrás problemas si voy yo sola?"

Una de las primeras reglas, con más de treinta artículos que la constituían, era el de no dejar ingresar a externos jamás solos a ninguna celda sin al menos la escolta de un ninja de guardia de la prisión. Era un acuerdo ético, cívico y que había evitado varias fugas de prisioneros durante los últimos seis años.

"Aparte de Ibiki, quien acaba de irse, solamente hay un hombre en todo Konoha capaz de ponerse los pantalones y un mondadientes en la boca para amonestarme y decirme que es lo que hay que hacer. Y el culo huesudo de él no está aquí" Anko ladeo su rostro con un brillo sádico. Apretando sus puños refunfuño "Ese idiota… ¡Jamás le voy a perdonar el no invitarme a mí, a la reunioncita que se montan cada año para festejar su cumpleaños! _Ja,_ pero ya se va a enterar cuando me vea. Se lo dejare todo claro, y a él todo morado"

La azulina sintió que una gota helada escurría por su frente. No le era para nada difícil comprender porque Shiranui bautizo a Mitarashi como a _busiva,_ difícilmente el castaño iba a salir invicto de aquella mirada depredadora que portaba la mujer con el cabello ligeramente más oscuro que el de los Meikos.

"¿Todavía sigues aquí?" cuestiono Anko manifestando abiertamente su irritación. "Tienes exactamente veintinueve minutos para hablar con el hijo del cirujano. Más te vale apurarte."

"Hai, hai… Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza. No le decepcionare, Mitarashi-san" La Hyuga alzo las llaves dando por entendido que le estaba agradeciendo por el otorgarle tiempo a solas para hablar con el capturado.

"Ya, ya. Apúrate." La azulina se alejaba a pasos acelerados. "y considera lo que te he dicho sobre _Hatake_ , ¡A los lobos suele darle bien cazar a los pececitos tontos como tú, que se acercan demasiado a la orilla!"

.

.

Miraba el tablero de shōgi con estoicismo, había estado jugando otra partida más con Nara Shikamaru y el muchacho había vuelto a ganar por tercera vez consecutiva. Bufo internamente. Aún le costaba entender como era capaz de ser derrotado ante un crio recientemente ascendido a chunin. " _No, esa no es la cuestión_ " La pregunta estaba errada, la verdad recaía en que no estaba siendo capaz de notar los fallos en su estrategia a la hora de intentar vencer al menor. Allí donde él no podía encontrar el equívoco de sus jugadas, Shikamaru si lo notaba.

Era ciertamente frustrante para él, y alentador para el futuro del chico.

"Jaqué mate" Anuncio el Nara golpeando la ficha chata de madera con el kanji de rey, haciéndola caer hacia al tatami.

"Has vuelto a ganar… Buena jugada." Felicito Asuma, evitando toparse durante aquellos segundos, con los iris ónix y escrutadora de su actual ex estudiante.

El menor le había estado analizando desde que llego, sospechando que algo turbio surcaba los pensamientos del mentor del equipo diez. Y por remoto e improbable que fuese, el chico de doce años estaba en lo cierto. La mente de Asuma había quedado atrapada en lo sucedido horas atrás en el despacho de la Godaime.

"¿Va decirme que lo está inquietando hoy, sensei?"

"¿Alguna vez te he contestado a esa pregunta?"

Shikamaru así mismo se caracterizó como un observador nato, él sabía reconocer un bagaje amplio de las emociones y actitudes en las personas con quien compartía parte de sus días. Incluso si este era un shinobi de elite, no podía esconderse de su análisis. Y el hecho de que el hombre se hubiera presentado en su hogar, con los hombros ligeramente tensos, un cigarro en la boca, el chaleco verde desprendido y una excusa de pasar tiempo de calidad, eran acciones que no dejo pasar a la ligera.

"No… Nunca ha compartido conmigo sus preocupaciones."

Llegaba a ser enervante como un puberto de doce años podía leer en él, lo que al adulto le tomo más de quince años en desentrañar de sí mismo.

"Entonces deja de preguntarlo, a futuro tendrás tus propias cuestiones con las que lidiar y decidirás si es una carga lo suficientemente pesada o no para llevarlo solo o acompañado." Al Sarutobi le tomo años confiar lo suficiente en otra persona, Genma, para exteriorizar sus hipótesis. Shikamaru era muy joven aún para saber lo que sucedia, era preferible que el chico junto al transcurrir del tiempo, fuese dando cuenta por si solo. "Por ahora yo debo digerir que he sido derrotado en una partida de shōgi, otra vez…"

El chunin resoplo, Asuma había decidido eludirlo.

"Como sea. La verdad es que usted llega a ser, en ocasiones, un problemático misterioso"

Yuuhi Kurenai coincidiría a la perfección con aquel mote calificativo de Shikamaru, e incluso la mujer añadiría, que en constancia, Asuma era realmente un estúpido por todo lo que no pone en palabras. Por todo lo que duda.

"¿Eso supone un problema para ti, Shikamaru?"

El nombrado vacilo. Tomándose unos segundos para pensarlo, prosiguió "Depende. Si fuera alguien que no me importa, no lo preguntaría. Pero como puede notar, me importa." El moreno resoplo incómodo. "Usted es mi sensei, al fin y al cabo."

"Dirás, antiguo sensei"

"Ie… solo, Asuma-sensei"

A las afueras de las puertas corredizas abiertas, las cuales conectan con el patio de la residencia, el sonido de los grillos le hizo saber al mayor que era tiempo de retirarse. Como jōnin, él tendría que suplir esta noche, y durante el tiempo en que la rastreadora oficial estuviera de misión, el rol de vigía en los perímetros frontales de Konoha. Cada aproximadamente un kilómetro que bordea a la muralla de la aldea, se posicionaban escuadrones de vigilancia compuesto por media docena de chunins de rastreo, y era menester que estos escuadrones fueran supervisados por alguien de mayor rango y experiencia.

Asuma no era rastreador, pero fungió durante años como uno de los 'Diez guardias del Daimayo', era el más capacitado de los shinobis que no estaban en servicio, para hacerse escuchar y vigilar.

"Bien, ya ha llegado la hora en que me valla. Tengo que cumplir con un trabajo, que hace meses no se me asignaba… Y eso sí que será algo _problemático._ " Susurro levantándose desde el almohadón con toda intención de partir. Había venido, hacia un par de horas, de visita al hogar del Nara, a sabiendo que entretenerse con el menor trazando fichas en un tablero le bajaría la acides y tensión que le quedo luego de una disputa acalorada con la líder de Konohagakue. Una disputa que no le llevo a ninguna resolución y que aún continuaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza. "En el próximo tiempo libre que coincidamos, voy a obtener mi revancha."

"Tendrá que esforzase, porque con solo decirlo, no lo conseguirá" Shikamaru se enderezo para guiar al invitado hacia la salida. Su madre se tornaría en un monstruo si no cumplía con los protocolos de anfitrión. Estando de pie, emitió un largo bostezo. "Aunque, no tengo idea para cuando tendré otro día tan tranquilo. Me ha llegado por la tarde un comunicado del cuartel de inteligencia, quieren que supla el papel de alguien a quien han despedido."

" _Je '_ despedido', que palabra poco convencional. En el cuerpo shinobi no se despide, se delega" El hombre se podía dar una idea de lo que referida aquel comunicado. Era bien sabido que cada semana de por medio, el cuartel de inteligencia descartaba entre cuatro a cinco chunins que resultaban ser ineficientes para aquel trabajo. Muy pocos eran los que duraban en el servicio de recopilación y mantenimiento de códigos. "Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte Shikamaru, Morino Ibiki es un sujeto demasiado exigente con los ninjas que admite bajo su tutela, y el que te haya elegido a ti no es por coincidencia. Él debe estar informado de tus capacidades."

"Tks, ¿Quiere decir que ya me tenía un ojo en la mira?"

"Captas rápido, chico" Asuma rebusco la cajetilla de cigarros en su chaleco que continuaba con los abrojos desprendidos. "Estoy seguro de que harás un buen trabajo, y hasta quizás, y si es lo que quieres, te admitan para un puesto estable dentro de esa catedra. Te jubilarías joven"

"Veré que es lo que puedo hacer. Pero estar ahí, no es lo que realmente quiero" Shikamaru tenía fijo una parte del trayecto de su carrera, y estaba en camino a ello. No abandonaría sus ideales, y por más molesto que fuera se mantendría atento de lo que sucedía en su entorno.

Naruto ya le había confirmado el dicho de que _no todo es lo que se deja ver_ , y el incidente de la última fase en los exámenes chunins aún era un puzle que el menor trataba a tientas, con la poca información que iba juntando, de rearmar.

"Pensé que habías dicho que te gustaría tener un trabajo estable, de bajo rango. Con el cual puedas jubilarte algún día para jugar shōgi todas las tardes" Pico Asuma posicionando el filtro de papel en la comisura de sus labios. El encender de metálico, fue extraído a consiguiente del bolsillo trasero.

"Ese sigue siendo un plan para mí. Pero de momento, tendré que esperar a que Chouji e Ino asciendan a chunin. Así volveremos a conformar, de igual a igual ante las normas del reglamento shinobi, nuestro equipo. No voy a abandonarles."

Asuma sonrió de lado, complacido de aquella respuesta. _Nuestro equipo._ Recién iniciaba agosto, y por como pintaba la situación en la aldea, estarían los cuatros miembros del equipo diez, lo suficientemente ocupados en misiones y trabajos como para verse tan a menudo como lo estuvieron haciendo en estos últimos meses.

"No dejaras de lado a tus compañeros… Me gusta esa idea" Vocalizo Sarutobi en un tono quedo y pausado. Esa clase de convicciones eran difícilmente propias de Shikamaru, eran más, del estilo de Ino. Encendió el cigarro con el mechero. Al parecer, sus alumnos se influenciaban unos a otros. "Si eso es lo que tienes en mente, hazlo." Una ligera sombra se proyectó bajo los parpados del mayor, ocultando una vez más lo que sea que esos ojos estuvieran develando. El jōnin no se equivocaba en pensar que algún día, ese chico parado a la distancia de un par de pasos, lo superaría en más de una forma. "Por ahora ve a descansar, que mañana has de tener un largo día."

"Como si fuera así de fácil. Tengo que seguir las reglas de la casa, o más bien las ordenes de mi madr-"

"Sé cómo llegar hasta la salida, no te preocupes por nimiedades" Asuma dio una larga pitada enviciando el cuarto. "Una cosa más, si se da la ocasión, Chouji y tú están pagando este fin de semana la cena en Barbe Q."

"Hmp, ¿Gai-sensei le ha dejado de pasar dinero?"

"Esa es una observación, bastante acertada alumno… Trata de no tomarme como modelo a seguir, a futuro lo comprenderás."

Shikamaru no llego a articular vocablo alguno, se quedó de pie en la habitación alumbrada por la lamparilla de gasoil. Las volutas del humo se habian desvanecido de su vista junto a al jōnin. Asuma Sarutobi había utilizado un jutsu de tele-transportación, sin siquiera hacer un juego de manos. " _Ese estúpido humo del cigarro… aún sigue provocando que me piquen los ojos"_

Una vez a fuera, con la noche sobre la cabeza y los pies en la calle principal de tierra que atravesaba el complejo del Clan Nara, diviso a un par de metros a la distancia, sentado en uno de los bancos de cemento en la vereda, el perfil tranquilo de Hatake Kakashi. El mayor en años supuso de inmediato, que aquel encuentro no era una mera coincidencia, sino que por el contrario, el platinado estaba allí porque debía de haberse enterado de lo sucedido durante la tarde en la torre Hokage.

Kakashi cerró el libro de tapa amarillas con los kanjis propios del _Icha Icha_. Llevaba esperando al otro hombre, desde hace más de treinta minutos.

"Y pensar que dijiste, que no tenías favoritismos con tus alumnos" Comento Hatake enderezándose en el asiento.

"Eres la última persona en toda Konoha, que puede sacarme en cara como trato a mis pupilos, Kakashi" Contagiando por el bostezo de su ex-alumno, Asuma exhalo cansado una voluta de nicotina. A pasos largos se redirigió hasta su compañero de generación. Contaba con un par de minutos extras. "Y bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Trataba de esquivar a un gato negro que me siguió por el mercado, y termine en los terrenos Naras. Luego vi estas bancas y pensé que serían cómodas para dar una hojeada al nuevo volumen de-"

"No estoy con tiempo para idioteces, así que suéltalo. ¿Para qué viniste a buscarme?"

"Mmmh… ¿Para qué vine a buscarte?" Tras meditarlo, el platinado decidió ser lo más honesto que podía, aunque supuso que Asuma no entendería de buenas a primera. "¿Sabes que la Godaime, no has rebautizado, a ti a Genma y a mí, como los 'tres idiotas'?"

"¿Los tres… qué?"

"Los tres idiotas" Repitió Hatake sin ánimos. El pensamiento de Sarutobi rondo en que aquella Sannin, sabía cómo tocarles las pelotas a todos. "Supongo que tiene que ver con algo que has dicho o hecho durante esta tarde. Y es eso precisamente lo que vine a buscar que me dijeras. Así que, devolviéndote la pelota Asuma, suéltalo ¿Qué ocurrió hoy en la tarde?"

Mordiendo la colilla del filtro, con los puños que se apretaban en los costados tensionando sus nudillos, el fumador rumio. "Lo mismo que viene ocurriendo desde la fundación de esta villa… Una herencia de manejo equivoco sobre las decisiones y secretismos estúpidos que seguimos oficiando."

.

.

Llevaba parada veinticinco minutos, daba la espalda a los barrotes del pórtico de la celda n°0047, encarándole a él. Podía notar el cansancio y frustración en los brazos que se habian cruzado bajo aquel busto que la identificaba como una mujer. Había visto aquel mismo semblante piadoso e inalterable en Nonō Yakushi, pero a quien tenía delante suyo no era la madre del orfanato en el que creció y por quien mantenía el apellido Yakushi. La jōnin que se hallaba allí con él, era quien le capturo y suplió en este mes el papel 'cazadora'.

"Lo preguntare una vez más Yakushi-kun, ¿Dónde se esconde Orochimaru?"

Kabuto exhalo una pesada bocanada de aire. Los mechones de su fleco bailotearon entorpeciendo junto a la penumbra de donde residía, la vista que la menuda figura imponía. Pese a que ella realizaba exactamente las mismas preguntas, parafraseando los vocablos, al igual que el resto de los integrantes del gabinete de inteligencia shinobi, la rastreadora no perdía la compostura, seguía siendo fiel a sí misma.

Paciente, comprensiva y perseverante, ¿Esas eran cualidades necesarias en un mundo shinobi?

"¿Realmente le interesa saberlo, Hinata- _sama_?"

La nombrada entrecerró sus parpados, sintiendo sus pestañas picotear en las mejillas. Le fastidiaba en desmedro que le siguiera llamando con el honorifico de 'sama', más aún cuando en el combate que tuvieron hace un mes, ella dejo bastante en claro que…

"Como 'cazadora', y supervisora de tu caso, necesito que me lo digas."

"Demo… usted es rastreadora, no cazadora" Corrigió en son de sorna.

"Ante todo soy una kunoichi de Konoha, y si la disposición así lo amerite, actuare de acuerdo a lo que se me ha delegado y a mis propias limitaciones personales."

"¿Cuáles son esas, supuestas, limitaciones personales?"

"Una de ellas, es la responsabilidad de haberle detenido." Hinata frunció el ceño. Los dedos femeninos tamborilearon en los antebrazos. "Ahora responda, ¿Dónde ha huido esta vez Orochimaru?"

"No voy a decírselo" Él tenía el torso y los brazos vendados con una tela polarizada blanca, la cual mantenía fijo el agarre, por medio de correas de cuero y esposas en las muñecas. Las mismas esposas le aseguraban también los tobillos incapacitándolo de cualquier movimiento. "Desde la primera interrogación que he tenido, les he dejado en claro a todos ustedes, que mi lealtad esta ante todo con Lord Orochimaru. ¿Que obtendría yo al traicionarle? Si, de todas formas, no es como si fueran a liberarme… Ante Konoha, yo soy un traidor y eso no va a cambiar."

"Quizás no, pero puede remediarse."

"¿Así? ¿Tan simple es cambiar los hechos?" El muchacho, incorporándose con la ayuda de sus pantorrillas para quedar de pie al lado del catre de madera que suplía de cama, le cuestiono con cinismo. Había pocos pasos que le distanciaban entre el uno y el otro, sin embargo con sus catorce de edad, estaba muy lejos de las madures que acarreaban los veinticuatro años de la rastreadora.

"Si"

La seguridad en ella, le hizo vacilar. No hubo ni una mísera duda en aquella afirmación.

Durante las semanas que llevaba encerrado, las conversaciones que nacieron de un silencio abrumador con la Hyuga, le descolocaban y trasgredían a los valores que tuvo que aferrarse para seguir sobreviviendo. Ninguno de los dos sabia del pasado _verdadero_ que habían atravesado. Ella estaba al tanto de quien era él por su expediente, y Kabuto sabía de ella por los rumores que se generaron hace diez años atrás, cuando una chunin del clan Hyuga asesino en un duelo Agni Kai a quien era el líder del clan de los ojos blancos.

"Sandaime-sama menciono una vez, que _'La historia de una nación, es narrada por los vencedores'_ …Lo mismo se aplica a nuestra propias acciones." Rectifico la azulina meditando con calma. "En este momento tienes dos opciones: Una es darte por vencido y dejar que sean otros los que te cataloguen como traidor, o dos, puedes darte la oportunidad de hablar y valerte por ti mismo"

"Bien, elegiré la primera opción… No hablare."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mi lealtad esta con Lord Orochimaru"

"Esa, no es una respuesta"

Hinata sabía que como shinobi no contaba con el toque intimidante de Morino Ibiki, ella no poseía la cualidad esencial para formar parte de los miembros del escuadrón de inteligencia y recopilación de datos. Hinata era una _rastreadora_ , seguía huellas y objetivos, descubría y protegía, no era ni nunca sería una cazadora. El concepto de presa sobrepasaba sus parámetros morales. Entonces, ¿Por qué había aceptado esta responsabilidad?, ¿Por qué se lo pidió el Sandaime? _No_. ¿Por qué sería demasiado doloroso que otro de sus compañeros apresado por ella misma, fuera condenado a cadena perpetua?

"Deje de mirarme de esa manera…" Kabuto mantuvo sus pupilas en aquellas cuencas aperladas que daban la apariencia de ver donde ningún otro ojo humano podría. El alma. "Usted nació en una cuna de oro, Hinata- _sama_. Aunque lo niegue, esa es su realidad. Ha nacido para ser heredera, lo has tenido y lo tienes todo."

"Se equivoca"

"…"

Hubo palabras entre líneas, que estaban de más decirlas. La mujer parpadeo un par de veces, cortando finalmente el contacto visual con él. A según la lógica de este muchacho, ella lo tenía todo, y por ende él nunca lo tuvo. Graso, _graso_ error. _…"Tu muerte no significará nada para este clan. Aquí, y ahora, dejas de ser mi hija."…_ Aquellos vocablos del difunto líder del clan Hyuga, fueron duras y liberadoras. Duras, por exponer de manera explícita, luego de años de repudio, que su vida era insignificante para lo que acarrea el s _oke._

Liberadoras, por dejarle una mínima de posibilidad a elegir quien sería ella a partir del desenlace del duelo.

"Durante mi duelo de _Agni-kai_ con Hiashi Hyuga, se han extendido rumores. Los cuales no tienen ni pies ni cabezas, pues ninguno de ellos son ciertos. Uno de esos tantos rumores falsos, es sobre mi rango entre los Hyugas… Yo era parte del _boke_. De la casa secundaria. Mi labor era servir a la casa primaria, al _soke_ "

"¿De que esta habland-?"

"Si algo he heredado, ha sido la voluntad de fuego que me impulsa a día a día a sentirme parte de una aldea, en donde viven y prosperan doscientas mil personas." Hinata descruzo el agarre, y extendió ambas manos a los costados de su silueta. El sol de siete aspas en su frente, era muestra de la verdad en sus vocablos. "Lo que tu llamas _lealtad,_ es completamente insano e inmaduro. Eres humano ante todo no un animal, responde por tus actos."

La oscuridad de la celda, el barullo lejano de pasos y gritos de presos y shinobis carceleros, daban una escenografía magnánime.

"Lord Orochumaru me dio el lugar que nadie aquí me hubiese dado…" Murmuro Kabuto, bajando la cabeza y contemplando involuntariamente las ataduras que inmovilizaban la gran mayoría de su cuerpo. "Él sabe de mí, lo que a nadie le importo. Me ayudo a reencontrarme a mí mismo, me dio un motivo por el cual vivir, yo... Con él, yo ya no estoy solo."

Faltaban un minuto y aproximadamente veinte a veintitrés segundos para que finalizara la última sesión.

"¿Has vivido todo este tiempo sin haberte dado cuenta que el lugar de dónde vienes y al que vuelves, es algo debes construir por tu propia causa y no la de un otro?" Ella desconocía el pasado de Kabuto, y lo que sabía a estas alturas de él, puede que no fueran más que especulaciones, fragmentos falseados de un relato iniciado para ocultar una verdad estancada que aún el muchacho acarreaba en su presente. Tal como ella, y muchos otros. "¿Te has concedido alguna vez la posibilidad de dejar de seguir a alguien más, y hacer _algo_ en base a quién podrías ser?"

La Hyuga elevo las cejas ante la respuesta que obtuvo de él.

Un estrangulado y casi inaudible "N-no…"

 _Nunca se lo había permitido._

Dolía el saber, como habitante de la villa, que Konoha se alzó y crecía en base a medio verdades y medio mentiras. Sin embargo el vivir y quienes vivieron aquí, en el lugar que ella eligió llamar y darle el espacio en su corazón como _hogar_ , no era solo de ella. Y la libertad de decidir cambiar o continuar el curso de los eventos que marcan las historias que nos hacen a quienes somos, le pertenecían independientemente a cada uno. Esa era la clase de lealtad por la que ella se armó de valor para luchar, para ser una kunoichi.

"Daré por terminada la entrevista." Susurro la azulina, ya no podía hacer más por el adolescente.

Kabuto experimento vértigo y ansiedad. El recuerdo, de lo sucedido en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron un mes atrás, volvió a él como un huracán que arrasaba con toda lógica que pudiera articular.

"Espere, yo…"

Cuando Hinata volviera a reunirse con el Tercero, tendría agradables noticias para darle.

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **¡Hola mis amores!**

 **Pido disculpas por la demora y los errores ortográficos de este capitulo** (los cuales no he tenido tiempo de dar una revisión completa). **Se que han quedado tramas de este capitulo sin resolverse, pero no son ciertamente necesarios de ser revelados aún.**

 **El combate entre Hinata y Kabuto no esta aún del todo terminado, lo rescribo cada vez que estoy a punto de terminarlo ya que no me convence de como queda. Siento que le falta más carga y en estos momentos, con mi inicio de la facultad y estando en otra provincia, no me es facil hacerme tiempo. Perdón por eso ;-;**

 **No obstante, si me sigo demorando no podre terminar el 1er Arco de la historia, y estamos a 6 capítulos de terminarlo n-n**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo!**

shiro5580: ¡Hey, Shiro-chan! En este capitulo, Kakashi ha tenido más de tres lineas :3. Sasuke tendrá un replanteo de su peronalidad al quedarse en la villa, pero seguira siendo Sasuke, dando sus comentarios agrios como siempre ( _Ejem... ejem... A la pobre de Hanabi la llama 'discapacitada')_

Elizabeth Sellers: ¡Oaa Eli-chan! Oww gracias :). Este capitulo sera pie para el que viene, pues el Tea se nos van de misión juntos -u-

Melania Uzumaki Uchiha: ¡Hola Melani-chan! Contestando a tu pregunta; No, Shisui nunca llego a declararse y de haber podido hacerlo tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Hahaha, Sakura... me cuesta mucho escribir sobre ella, y a veces temo caer en Ooc con este personaje.

Yumi-Chan-Hime: ¡Yumi-chan! Etto... Se que es muy cliché, pero es esa clase de cliché que a mi en lo personal me gusta. Kakashi no iba a besar a Hinata mientras ella estaba con 40° de fiebre y dormida -w- ... En cuanto a Neji, si, él ya ha sido tocado por la barita magica del Dios-Naruto y va a empezar a tener cambios como los del propio Neji en el Anime. En cuanto a si Shisui quería de manera romantica a Hinata, es un si y un 'no'... ¡Te mando un abrazote desde Argentina!

Eli081:¡Bienvenida a mi fic, Elio-chan! (o debería ser 'san'? nwn) Muchas grascias por tu apoyo :"D! En cuanto lo que sucedió con Hinata, eso se revela en el 2do Arco... (tengo que terminar el 1ro T-T) Anko coincidiría contigo, en que Kakashi es todo un loquillo.

HoshiNoTsuya: ¡Bienvenida a este fic, Hoshi-chan! (o "san", o "sama"? n.n) Muchas gracias por el voto de confiaza! Se que tengo horrores gramaticales bastante serios e importantes, y que debería de conseguirme una beta (aunque no tengo idea de como hacerlo TT-TT) Coincido contigo en la arruinada fatal de las parejas en el anime de Naruto... y no me hagas hablar del anime de Boruto (respeto a quienes les guste, pero yo lo detesto) En cuanto a la abuelita Lía, es un personaje cómico al igual que Genma, cuando aparecen en escena es seguro para bajar tensión o darle un clima mas agradable a la escena, aparte que Genma es quien es gracias a esa vieja. La relación de Hinata, Naruto y el team 7 se ira estrechando, más la relación ira para el lado de " _Hinata = novia del sensei_ "

 **Y, a aquellas personas que me han agregado a favorito o siguen mi historia, tambien les agradesco desde el kora, el estar ahi *w***

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO (XIII): ¡Mision TEAM 7 Y TEAM 8!**

 **Os ama, Nami-23**

 **¡Sayo~!**


End file.
